Encore une fois
by Caporal Rattus
Summary: Levi pense que le Bataillon est abonné à la malchance. Après la crainte de se faire dévorer par les titans, voilà qu'ils doivent également se méfier de leurs propres pairs... Le Bataillon d'Exploration se voit dans l'obligation de fuir, de se cacher, de survivre... Mais, où est Eren ? (Suite de "La prochaine fois"). Contenu explicite, raiting MA.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir !**

**D'abord, je vais répondre aux reviews de la fic "La prochaine fois".**

**S-Lay L : Nan, trop long XD Et ouais, c'est guimauve, des âmes soeurs^^ Pour le reste, je te laisse juger avec ce premier chapitre.**

**Lovemanga21 : Leur nouvelle rencontre ? Comme celle que nous connaissons dans l'univers d'origine, à savoir quand Levi les sauve des titans après qu'Eren ait rebouché le Mur.**

**Nekolie : Oui, j'ai également le côté maniaque, je fais également la même taille que lui, le même caractère de merde... Le côté maniaque et les tocs, c'est une horreur, parfois. Et merci beaucoup^^**

**Akimichi : C'est ça^^ Enfin "après", on peut dire "pendant". Du moins, ça se tient dans l'univers d'origine.**

**Weedy13 : Merci beaucoup^^ C'est un nom issu de la Kabbale. Mes rats ont des noms issus de la mythologie. Mes trois en ont, Zadkiel, Castiel, Laufey^^ Alors nope, ce bonus ne se passe pas durant Snk, seulement la suite ;) Oui, Sasha est un ventre sur un patte, peu importe les univers XD Oui, retrouvaille du point de vue d'Eren^^ Et ouais, tu me mets vraiment la pression^^' Et merci :) j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. **

**Tatakae : Effectivement, tu es bien patiente o_O Et désolée^^'**

**Dydy-Ramen : De rien^^ et qu'entends-tu par rar ? Je connais juste le nom de fichier XD Yep, en même temps, c'était le tout premier truc que j'avais écrit, donc court^^ et ouais, ça ramène au tout début de la fic^^**

**Scarleytt : XD ouais, j'avais à peu près également ce ressenti. Les années lycées et collèges, les pires pour moi^^ Et bien merci mais franchement, j'ai trop dû mal avec lui^^ trop impulsif. Et merci^^ je pensais que ça serait pas mal de revoir cela, mais du point de vue d'Eren qui l'a reconnu illico. A la prochaine^^**

**Kai : Merci^^ Héhé, figure-toi qu'au début, j'étais partie avec l'idée juste d'une romance mais au fil du temps, de l'écriture et la lecture des scans, j'ai changé en cours de route^^' Et puis honnêtement, la romance, au bout d'un moment, ça m'ennuie. Surtout s'il n'y a QUE ça. Je tiens également à te remercier à avoir compris que la structure bizarre est bien un immeuble (je me suis chiée dessus pour la description car j'essayais de passer via la connaissance de l'univers d'origine...). Donc, en toute logique, si on avait vu ça, on avait déjà la réponse pour la fin de cette fic, que tu as perçu^^ Donc merci héhé Après, je suis un peu sadique donc bon, et puis, ça fait plus réel que s'ils étaient restés ensemble^^ Et t'inquiète pour les reviews, comme je dis, vaut mieux tard que jamais^^ Et pour le reste, tu devrais avoir des réponses en lisant la suite de "La prochaine fois" ;)**

**BlackViper : Et bien, merci beaucoup et contente que la fic t'ait touché de plusieurs façons :) Pour la syntaxe, ouais, j'ai une syntaxe de merde et quand je suis shootée à mes médocs, c'est pire^^'Et désolée^^ C'est vrai qu'il y a la moitié des choses expliquées (c'est fait exprès en même temps). Tant qu'à leur relation, oui, tout va bien, malgré des débuts difficiles pour finir comme ça... Merci encore et souvent, on me dit ça, que j'ai une imagination débordante. J'ai plus de facilité à écrire des fics que mes propres histoires^^' Après, si tu lis cette suite, tu devrais avoir les réponses que tu attends...**

**Bien ! Voici la suite tant attendue ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne sais pas vraiment encore pour l'ordre de parution. Je vais tenter tous les trois jours, mais je ne promets rien. Car les premiers chapitres sont vraiment très durs à écrire^^ **

**Et c'est normal que le premier chapitre soit court, ainsi, le second chapitre viendra vraiment dans trois jours (histoire de rattraper cette courte longueur). J'espère que ça vous mettra l'eau à la bouche !**

**L'histoire débute juste après la Cérémonie, dans "Une prochaine fois", chapitre 29. Si vous voulez avoir tout en tête, je vous conseille de le relire.**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tout le contenu de la table finit par terre, fracassant des verres, renversant les fruits secs dans la corbeille en osier. Ça avait produit un bruit assourdissant, ramenant immédiatement le silence dans leur salle. Elle était sombre, elle puait, elle était humide. Il avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, ces années qu'il voulait oublier, mais en même temps qu'il chérissait car _ils_ étaient encore là, à ce moment. Et maintenant ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Ils étaient juste sacrément dans la merde. Encore. A croire que leur Bataillon était abonné à la malchance.

D'habitude si impassible, il avait cédé à la colère, renversant tout sur son passage. Il remarqua que dans la chute, quelques chandeliers étaient également tombés, leur flamme s'éteignant, la cire se brisant. Mais ça encore, il s'en foutait. A présent, il foudroyait du regard sa supérieure. Dans ces moments-là, les graves, elle faisait preuve d'un calme olympien. Elle prenait tout sur elle. Et pourtant, comme lui, comme _eux_, elle était inquiète, paniquée.

Cinq heures. Seulement cinq heures que ça s'était produit. La remise officielle des médailles, de la grâce mais également de cette sorte d'adoubement pour Eren avaient été réalisés tant tôt, se finissant dans le carnage. Ils devaient retrouver Eren. Mais ils devaient également sauver le plus de monde possible, le plus de supérieurs. Dont Erwin. Mais merde quoi. Même si Darius les avait emmenés ici, dans la Ville Souterraine, par des passages miteux à travers le Mur, ils étaient coincés comme des rats. Et les mauvaises nouvelles allaient bon train ! Ils avaient appris qu'Eren avait été emmené dans la Ville Souterraine, séparés des autres. C'était leur chance de le sauver, de le tirer des griffes de ces tarés. Néanmoins, la nouvelle avait inquiété tout le monde, notamment Mikasa et Armin. Evidemment, ils ne savaient pas trop comment mais une rumeur avait fait son chemin. Quiconque mangerait un titan, ou un individu capable de se transformer comme tel, s'acquerra du pouvoir des titans. Normalement, seul le Bataillon et quelques têtes de l'armée étaient au courant. De plus, Kenny Ackerman avait été tué, avant même qu'il s'échappe. Et toute son escadrille avait également trouvé la mort. Alors comment cette information avait-elle pu passer ? Tout le Mur connaissait l'existence de ce pouvoir ! Eren était menacé, plus que menacé. Il n'allait pas simplement être tué, ni disséqué, ces tarés allaient le bouffer ! Et pour en mettre une bonne couche, ils avaient appris par le prêtre Darius qu'une annonce publique avait été faite. Celle que les traîtres, sous-entendu ayant participé au Coup d'Etat, les têtes militaires et politiques, passaient sur l'échafaud le lendemain même. Par pendaison.

Etant donné que le Commandant Erwin avait passé les pleins pouvoirs à Hanji en cas de problème, elle se retrouvait donc aux commandes du Bataillon d'Exploration. Ils avaient eu de la chance que la plupart était à l'extérieur du palais quand ça avait eu lieu. Toutefois, de nombreux capitaines d'équipe avaient trouvé la mort lors de la cérémonie. Combien étaient-ils maintenant ? Six… Dérisoire.

Le nouveau Commandant, et intérieurement, Levi pensait que ce n'était que temporaire, avait donc fait part de son plan. A savoir libérer Eren cette nuit tant qu'il était encore temps. Et qu'aussitôt cela fait, même s'il fallait diviser les équipes, aller directement au centre de Sina pour libérer les principaux investigateurs, notamment Erwin.

C'était juste impossible. Avec de ce qu'il venait de se passer, la garde allait être renforcée, utilisant la nouvelle manœuvre tridimensionnelle avec les armes. Outre cela, la garde sera bien élaborée autour d'Eren, s'il ne finissait pas en ragoût entre temps… ça allait être difficile, Levi le concevait, mais faisable. D'autant plus qu'il connaissait la Ville Souterraine, ils partaient avec un atout. C'était faisable, à condition qu'ils savent exactement où Eren se situait dans les souterrains. Mais après ? La garde allait être là. Ils allaient être nombreux, très nombreux. Il faudrait donc une bonne partie du Bataillon pour en occuper certains alors que lui, Levi, devait aller libérer Eren.

Et ensuite ? Le timing était trop serré pour aller au centre de Sina et libérer les autres. Sans même cela, ils n'avaient tout simplement pas assez de matériel, ils devaient se ravitailler entre temps. Et d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, Eren se situait sous Stohess. Ils ne pourraient jamais aller aussi vite à Sina… Ou alors, ils devaient privilégier certaines personnes. Le mieux serait de libérer Erwin. Le Bataillon en était désolé mais il fallait faire un choix. Et dans l'optique que la libération d'Eren se passe bien, il fallait le protéger lui, puis aller là-bas. C'était trop serré, impossible.

C'était pour cela que Levi avait foutu en l'air la table. Tout le monde était parti dans divers propos entre eux, cédant à la panique. Ils étaient tous conscients qu'ils allaient être chassés, qu'on allait leur tirer dessus comme des lapins. Ils devaient refaire ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques mois plus tôt, à savoir fuir, se cacher dans l'enceinte des Murs, à l'abri de la Police Militaire, des ces soi-disant Chevaliers de la Couronne. Foutaises ! Et pire encore, un nouveau couple _royal_ avait fait son apparition, proclamant qu'Historia n'était qu'une usurpatrice, mise en place par les traîtres, par le Bataillon d'Exploration, par Erwin. Et ça, ça avait fait un froid à tout le monde. Erwin serait probablement le premier à être pendu, condamné par ce nouveau couple royal. D'où sortaient-ils ? Et mis à part leurs noms, _R__eiss, _rien n'était sûr. C'était eux les usurpateurs. Certains membres de la Police Militaire, ayant pris leur partie, persécutés également, leur avaient dit qu'ils venaient d'une famille de noble, nommée Anakalùptô. C'était quoi ce nom ? Bref… ces guignols avaient pris le pouvoir, avaient réinstauré leur Monarchie Absolue. Ils étaient retournés de nouveau en arrière. Et quelle marche arrière… Historia était morte, la cervelle en bouillie. Eren capturé, servant bientôt de rôti. Erwin emprisonné, bientôt pendu.

Comment allaient-ils gérer ça ? Comment pouvaient-ils sauver tout le monde ? C'était impossible…

Levi frappa de nouveau le point sur la table, fixant Hanji.

_ Tu nous proposes alors quoi ? Au final ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton calme malgré ses gestes.

Hanji le fixa, sans détourner le regard. Autour d'eux, tout le monde attendait la délibération de leur nouveau Commandant.

_ Si nous n'avons pas le temps, déclara-t-elle. Nous devons sauver soit l'un, soit l'autre.

Elle parlait seulement d'Eren et d'Erwin.

_ Dans notre cas, Eren est plus près qu'Erwin. On va alors libérer Eren.

Levi se redressa, redevenant calme.

_ Et que faisons-nous après ? Je veux dire, dans l'optique qu'on réussit à libérer Eren ET Erwin ?

_ Nous allons fuir par delà les Murs, se cacher à travers les restes de Maria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci vos reviews, vos lectures et tout et tout !**

**Yep, comme vous avez pu le voir, on commence fort et VDM pour le Bataillon XDD**

**Au fait, j'ai oublié de dire quelques petites précisions (c'est l'une de vous qui me l'a fait penser). Les titres des fanfics ont tous une signification ;) Pour "La prochaine fois", ça a plusieurs sens : justement, à la prochaine fois ; la prochaine fois dans le sens une autre chance ; mais également parce que le monstre dit cela à Levi, avant de mourir. Quand à "Encore une fois", et bien... C'est reparti pour un tour XD**

**Il y a aussi toujours autant de détails bizarres, notamment dès le premier chapitre avec les noms propres. Pour celui de la nouvelle famille, leur ancien nom, c'est du grec. Si vous connaissez la signification (entière je parle, pas seulement littéral), c'est ironique^^**

**Oh et... deux trucs cool pour ma part. J'ai probablement mon sujet de mémoire validé par mon enseignant et j'ai bientôt fini le cosplay de Levi avec tout l'équipement tridimensionnel pour la JE *danse de la joie***

**Bref, place aux réponses :**

**Nekolie : Pour nous, Occidentaux (et toute personne ne connaissant pas les langues anciennes), ouais, un nom à coucher dehors XD Et merci^^ je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier de bonheur vu que je propose direct des trucs pas très joyeux XD Yep, ça commence avec de l'action (il y aura quand même des moments de pause). Et je suis d'accord avec toi... L'humain est la pire espèce et le prouve de jour en jour. Dans ce cas-là, en plus de boucher un autre humain, ils veulent s'approprier son pouvoir. Super connards bonsoir.**

**S-Lay L : Une petite mise en bouche avant le reste^^ Et bien, il faut voir si l'un et l'autre s'en sortent.**

**Suzuki Fude : Je te remercie pour ta review est comme je dis, mieux vaut tard que jamais^^ Et t'inquiète, ayant un Blackberry Curve, c'est chiant de naviguer et de poster le moindre truc^^ Merci beaucoup, même si je ne sais pas si on peut parler de voyage dans le temps (en parlant de ça, si tu aimes ça, essaye de regarder Noein si tu connais pas, les graphismes sont bizarres mais l'histoire est sublime). Et oui, il y a peu sur le point de vue de Levi. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je l'ai respecté, c'est difficile (mais moins qu'Eren XD). Yep, la fin de "La prochaine fois", si on n'a pas relevé LE détail dans un des chapitres, on ne peut être qu'être surpris^^ Je te remercie encore et tu me mets pas du tout la pression XDD J'espère juste que tu apprécieras la suite, avec les explications qui vont avec au fil des chapitres (notamment pour ces rêves prémonitoires). Après, je ne peux pas te dire qu'ils se souviendront de leur vie antérieure car le monstre a dit que Levi ne se souviendra de rien. Donc... à voir ;) Mais ça reste de la romance et du yaoi, donc bon héhé**

**Scarleytt : Merci^^ Oui et flash back oui et non. Vu que c'est le futur^^ les premiers chapitres vont reprendre certains rêves MAIS, ça sera différent (sinon, inutiles de faire une suite). J'espère continuer à respecter tout cela (en comptant également l'évolution des personnages par rapport à l'oeuvre d'origine, surtout par rapport à Levi). J'espère aussi que la cohérence et tout iront car ces derniers temps, je suis lessivée par de nombreuses choses^^ Et pour ta question, tu m'y as fait penser et j'espère que la petite explication du dessus t'aura un peu aidé^^ X'DDD j'ai vu ça et mon grade est maréchal, pas colonnel, mais si tu veux XD Je te dis à la prochaine fois ;)**

**Kaelinka : Et bien, tant mieux :) j'espère alors que tu vas apprécier cette suite, mais j'espère aussi que tu vas avoir également des surprises XD Par contre, les premiers chapitres risquent d'être prévisibles... jusqu'au second arc (oui, cette fic va probablement se dérouler en plusieurs petits arcs).**

**Audrey Takarai : La voici ;)**

**ookami : Tu as tout lu en un jour ? Wao o_o et merci^^ J'espère alors que cette suite te plaira^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Avec Hanji, Moblit et deux autres subordonnés, Levi longea le couloir qui descendait un peu plus profondément dans le sol. Il se demandait comment c'était possible, ils étaient déjà au sous-sol. Pouvait-on creuser encore plus profond ? Il préféra chasser cette idée de son esprit et se focalisa sur ce couloir en appareil de pierre de différentes tailles et sur le sol en terre battue. Ça sentait l'humidité, ça sentait le pourri. Déjà qu'il trouvait que ça puait dans l'enceinte des Murs mais en dessous, c'était vraiment pourri. Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, il avait un rictus qui lui barrait le visage constamment. Il voulait sortir rapidement de cet endroit.

Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur les quelques torches qui garnissaient les murs, permettant d'éclairer. Toutefois, la lumière était blafarde, timide, vacillante. Réprimant un soupir, il finit par fixer le dos d'Hanji, Moblit à ses côtés. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers des cellules de la ville souterraine, proche de leur région, si on pouvait appeler cela une région. Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'ils avaient pu contacter le prêtre Darius dans un petit temple de Stohess, lors de la débandade du palais, quelques membres du Bataillon avaient réussi à assommer un traître, un aristocrate. C'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient eu quelques informations. Mais il en manquait trop. Ou plutôt, ils voulaient savoir où Eren pouvait être détenu. Ok, ils savaient que c'était dans les environs mais le dessous de Stohess était quand même assez large. Alors où ?

Levi serra les dents et les poings. Il était convenu que c'était lui qui allait continuer l'interrogatoire. Tout le monde savait qu'Hanji et Levi avaient commis des actes de torture, il y avait quelques temps, pour presque la même chose, d'ailleurs : savoir où Eren était emprisonné. Et cette fois-ci, il se revoyait faire la même chose. Néanmoins, il avait formellement interdit à Hanji d'intervenir. Il se l'avouait lui-même, c'était également pour se défouler.

Dégoûté. Voilà comment il se sentait. Tellement de sentiments le tiraillaient mais le dégoût ressortait le plus. Et puis… il devait avouer qu'il se faisait du souci pour le gamin. Pas encore… Pas encore alors qu'ils avaient accompli tant de choses. Pas encore alors que tout devait aller pour le mieux, ou presque. Quel était l'abruti à avoir dit qu'il fallait un ennemi commun pour que les Hommes s'allient ensemble ? C'était un naïf. Tout ce que Levi voyait, c'était que des personnes cupides cherchaient encore plus de pouvoir, encore. Et des personnes trinquaient pour leur connerie. Le Bataillon d'Exploration s'en prenait souvent plein la gueule. Et pourtant, c'étaient eux qui allaient dehors pour essayer de les réapprovisionner en graine, en ressources perdues, à combattre les titans. Et essayer de les comprendre. Eren était indispensable. Eren était une bonne arme. Eren était leur espoir, l'Espoir de l'Humanité. Mais Eren était également un gosse, encore. Ok. Levi savait que les gamins de leur temps devaient grandir vite. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai avec la chute du Mur Maria, à peine six ans plus tôt. Mikasa, Armin et tous ces gamins de la 104ème division avaient dû grandir. Et Eren, il devait endosser un rôle encore plus grand, un rôle encore plus difficile. Levi devait le protéger. Levi devait le garder. Levi devait tout faire pour qu'Eren ne tombe pas dans les mains de cons. Trop tard. Et il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû cogner Hanji et allait le secourir sur l'estrade tant qu'il était encore temps.

Il avait été si fier sur le moment, à le voir dans sa belle tenue, nerveux. Oui, il avait ressenti de la fierté en le voyant comme ça, et voyant qu'il allait être reconnu comme un héros face à l'humanité entière. Maintenant, il se trouvait stupide.

Où était l'Espoir de l'Humanité ? Où était son imbécile de subordonné ?

En même temps qu'il se disait cela, il se trouva face à la cellule où était enchaîné l'aristocrate sur une chaise, un bâillon dans la gueule. Deux ex-membres de la Police Militaire les saluèrent, gardant ce traître. Ils laissèrent passer leur groupe et Levi s'avança à la droite de l'aristo tandis qu'Hanji fixait le détenu. Moblit se plaça à leur côté et enleva le bâillon. Aussitôt, leur prisonnier toussota.

Une fois de plus, Levi sentit son rictus s'étendre. Ce mec le dégoûtait. Plus tôt, ils lui avaient ôté son ensemble tridimensionnel, à savoir le harnais, le moteur et les chevrotines qui remplaçaient leurs traditionnelles épées. C'était déjà ça de pris. Maintenant, il sentait la transpiration et le sang. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas voulu délivrer les informations de son plein grès. Il fallait l'encourager. Ainsi, il avait eu le nez cassé, un œil boursouflé, la lèvre fendue. La majorité des coups se situait plutôt sur le ventre. Et il avait fini par vomir une partie des informations.

Il continua de tousser, quémandant de l'eau.

Néanmoins, Hanji n'attendit pas qu'il se remette pour commencer son interrogatoire, ou plutôt, poser la seule question qui lui importait :

_ Où Eren se trouve-t-il ?

Il continua à tousser.

Elle répéta sa question. Toujours rien. Elle lança un regard à Levi et ce dernier posa sa main sur l'épaule du prisonnier. Ce dernier s'immobilisa et se tut aussitôt.

_ Où est le gosse ? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Te fous pas de nous.

_ Je sais pas !

Levi se planta alors devant lui, sans pour autant lâcher sa main de son épaule.

_ Mauvaise réponse.

Il lui asséna un coup de genou dans la mâchoire. Avec sa main, il le maintint à son emplacement, évitant qu'il ne tombe à terre avec la chaise. Evidemment, le coup était dix fois plus douloureux étant donné qu'il l'obligeait à rester en place.

_ Alors ? Demanda Hanji.

L'aristo gémit et se remit à tousser.

Levi le regarda de haut, avec tout le dégoût qu'il avait accumulé en lui. Il sortit un petit couteau de sa poche et sans prévenir, lâchant son épaule, il le planta dans le pied du prisonnier. Aussitôt, il hurla de douleur. De ce fait, Levi lui asséna un coup dans le ventre qui le fit taire immédiatement, lui ayant coupé la respiration. Il toussota de nouveau.

_ Où ? Répéta Hanji.

Ils crurent entendre quelque chose. Levi prit ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière, afin que cette vermine les regarde.

_ On n'a pas entendu, informa Levi toujours aussi calme.

Il toussota encore, se força à prendre de grandes bouffées d'air avant de répondre :

_ Au Middle, haleta-t-il. Middle-tern.

Levi haussa un sourcil.

_ Les maisons en terre qui tombent en ruine ?

_ Dessous.

Il fronça les sourcils et observa encore le prisonnier. Il semblait dire vrai.

_ Levi, appela Hanji. Tu sais où c'est ?

Il ne lâcha pas son regard du prisonnier alors qu'il lui répondit :

_ Ouais. C'est au centre de cette partie de la ville. A l'époque, il y avait une nappe phréatique, mais elle a séché, laissant une cavité. Le sol a commencé à s'affaisser et les maisons furent abandonnées. Elles sont presque toutes en terre. Et en dessous, il parait que certains avaient voulu aménager des petites habitations ou des cellules comme ici. Je suis parti avant que ça ne se fasse.

_ C'est donc plausible qu'il soit là-bas.

Levi détourna les yeux et reprit son couteau, faisant arracher un nouveau hurlement de douleur au prisonnier. Levi nettoya la lame sur le vêtement de l'aristo et il la rangea. En même temps, Moblit lui remit aussitôt le bâillon afin qu'il ferme sa gueule. Il se tourna vers Hanji.

_ Si on est assez rapide, fit Levi, on peut se rendre là-bas en moins d'une heure. On pourra peut-être sauver Erwin dans la foulée.

Hanji hocha la tête.

_ Ok. On va faire une autre réunion avant d'y aller. Ils seront nombreux. Par contre, il faudra faire comprendre à nos troupes qu'ils ne doivent pas hésiter à tuer.

Levi haussa la tête.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'on aura trop de mal. La plupart a déjà tué, même Armin a déjà fait ça. Et avec de ce qu'il s'est passé, tout le monde a envie d'en découdre. Il faudra juste leur dire de se concentrer sur la mission.

Ils partirent du cachot, saluant au passage les gardes et reprirent le chemin inverse.

_ On y arrivera, fit Hanji, confiante. On y arrivera.

* * *

Effectivement, en moins d'une heure, ils étaient parvenus au lieu. Plus tôt, Hanji avait changé de tactique, aidée par Armin. Sur les dires de Levi et les quelques plans qu'ils avaient pu avoir, ils avaient convenu qu'il ne devrait pas avoir autant de monde qu'ils le ne pensaient. La Ville Souterraine était parsemée de sortes de grandes colonnes rocheuses, naturelles. Elles offraient à la fois des cachettes et des aides pour la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Ainsi, ils avaient pu convenir qu'il n'y aurait que deux équipes : celle d'Hanji et celle de Levi. Au final, autant être en petits groupes pour éviter de se faire repérer. Au loin, ils avaient remarqué que la Police Militaires et les Chevaliers ne connaissaient pas si bien que ça les lieux. Et c'était bien leur veine ! Toutefois, il fallait tout de même se cacher d'eux tout en conservant le gaz. Ce n'était pas chose aisée. Mais au final, ils y étaient arrivés, ayant à moitié la tête à l'envers comme des chauves-souris. L'équipe de Levi était à deux colonnes de pierre de celle d'Hanji. Ils arrivaient tout de même à se distinguer un peu via la faible lumière. L'obscurité était leur alliée à cet instant. Il faisait constamment nuit ici. Il devait être autour des une heure ou deux heures du matin.

Lorsque Levi s'aperçut que toute son équipe, constituée de la 104ème division, était là et que celle d'Hanji l'était également, il imita le bruit d'une chauve-souris, chose peu aisée. Toutefois, vu comment ils avaient l'air débile en bas, un bruit aussi peu ressemblant ne leur évoqua rien. Hanji répondit aussitôt, plus proche du petit animal que lui.

Levi tendit la main vers son équipe, leur disant de ne pas bouger mais de se tenir prêt. Au loin, il vit l'équipe d'Hanji fondre sur les hommes de main du Nouveau Gouvernement. En à peine quelques secondes, des bruits de sifflet s'élevèrent, des coups de feu fusèrent. Mais ils étaient le Bataillon d'Exploration et comme ils profitaient de l'obscurité, la Police Militaire faisaient rarement mouche. Quand ils le faisaient, Levi ne vit que des blessés, pas de mort. Des cris de guerre retentirent et les lames brillèrent à la vue des quelques flammes dansantes.

Autour de cet affront, Levi et son équipe virent que les habitants prenaient la fuite. Puis, le Capitaine abaissa la main et ils s'élancèrent à leur tour, se laissant attirer par la gravité. Les bruits des bouteilles de gaz sifflèrent, les grappins s'élancèrent, s'ancrant dans la cavité rocheuse. D'ici, ça ressemblait comme à une toile d'araignée malformée.

Levi lança un grappin, en direction des restes d'une maisonnée, avec deux traîtres devant. A l'aide du gaz, il s'élança plus vite et sortit les lames. Il leur trancha la gorge au passage et se retourna immédiatement. Il éjecta encore du gaz et coupa les mains d'un qui allait tirer sur Mikasa. Levi atterrit enfin et en profita pour donner un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un autre. Ils étaient presque tous au sol. Le but premier était de les nuire. Le deuxième, quand on loupait le premier, était de leur enlever leurs armes à feu. Ainsi, soit ils essayaient de les assommer, soit de leur voler, soit de leur couper les mains. Levi et Hanji avaient insisté sur ce fait : pas de pitié.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit également Armin aux prises avec un autre, se faisant protéger par Jean qui coupa les mains de son agresseur.

Ils allaient s'en sortir. Levi tourna la tête et s'élança. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps.

Eren.

Son cœur battait la chamade, il était anxieux et paniqué. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde encore quelqu'un, et pas lui. Lui, il représentait l'espoir de l'Humanité alors non, pas maintenant.

Levi déballait les couloirs, les lames tirées. Il n'aimait pas tuer d'Hommes mais là, il s'en foutait. Par endroit, les roches ne faisaient plus qu'un avec les briques et le torchis, donnant une allure de grotte façonnée ou d'un labyrinthe rocheux. Il s'étonnait que certaines constructions aient encore pu tenir, même juste un peu. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question.

Au loin, il perçut trois silhouettes, ou peut-être cinq. Il actionna la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, un grappin se logea dans une petite colonne rocheuse et le gaz le propulsa en l'air. Levi lâcha le tout et tourna sur-lui-même avant d'abattre les épées sur les importuns. Des bruits de balle fusèrent mais le Capitaine n'en avait cure, ils ne pouvaient le toucher. D'un geste précis et rapide, il trancha leur cou, laissant jaillir un sang chaud et rougeâtre.

Le Capitaine reprit sa route sans faire attention au liquide qui tâchait ses lames, il tourna à plusieurs intersections. Il avait aussi une longueur d'avance sur les autres, lui, il connaissait cette ville sale et dégueulasse.

En prenant une autre rue, il se retrouva devant un escalier qui menait à ces fameuses cellules. Deux membres de la Police Militaire se tenaient là.

Aucun souci. Il ne lui fallut même pas une demi-seconde pour agir, son corps le faisait pour lui. Levi se projeta à l'aide du gaz et enfonça les lames dans leur buste, les faisant cracher du sang.

Il déballa sans attendre les marches poisseuses. Merde, il y avait du sang. Non. Non.

Un cri de douleur.

Levi ralentit le pas et remarqua enfin les tâches de sang sur sa lame. Il ne put retenir un rictus de dégoût. Dégoût de cette saleté. Dégoût d'avoir tué des humains.

Il reporta bien vite son attention sur le seul cachot où une torche l'illuminait. Ses oreilles captèrent des halètements, des grognements de douleur. Lorsqu'il se pointa enfin devant la cellule, la vision le sidéra mais s'en garda bien de montrer ce qu'il ressentait.

Eren…

Il vit un œil vert, fatigué et soulagé de le voir. Levi capta aussi le sang, les bleus, les multiples coupures sur son visage. De la salive et du sang dégoulinaient de ses lèvres. Ses vêtements ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Sa chemise blanche lors de la Cérémonie de Grâce d'Historia était rouge vif, déchirée.

Avait-il été fouetté ?

Il savait que le corps d'Eren allait s'en remettre, demi-titan ou pas. Mais il ne pouvait accepter cela et il leva ses yeux vers la chevrotine qui était pointée au sommet de son crâne. Le bout était teinté de rouge, collant. Bordel, il avait été frappé avec ça ?

Levi leva encore les yeux et rencontra le sourire sadique d'un des membres de cette grande famille qui avait repris le Trône, un des Chevaliers comme ils se nommaient.

L'autre parla mais le Capitaine ne capta pas vraiment, laissant juste tomber son équipement dans un bruit assourdissant, sous les yeux effarés d'Eren.

_ Avance doucement, les mains en évidence.

Levi obtempéra et pénétra dans la cellule, il se rapprocha d'Eren et de son bourreau. Il le fixa froidement, le toisant de toute son arrogance.

L'autre crachait quelque chose mais il n'en eut cure et rapidement, il donna un coup de pied dans la chevrotine toujours sur le crâne d'Eren.

Sa main descendit jusqu'à sa cuissarde droite et sortit son petit couteau. Sans perdre un seul instant, il entailla les tendons de la main tenant l'arme à feu. L'autre recula mais avança de nouveau en lui foutant un gros coup de boule. Ce fut au tour de Levi de reculer, titubant légèrement. L'autre s'avança vers lui, prenant la chevrotine de sa main valide.

Levi avait dû mal à se concentrer mais son corps bougea pour lui. Il fonça tête baissée, ignorant le canon qui le visait et poignarda l'autre dans le ventre. D'un geste, il remonta la lame, se stoppant à cause des côtes flottantes.

Un bruit de feu éclata et Levi sentit une brûlure au niveau de ses flancs. Peu importe, il fit tomber l'autre avec un croche-pied et se mit sur lui. Ses mains saisirent l'arme blanche et la planta d'un coup sec au milieu du front, juste au-dessus du nez.

Ecœuré, il se leva et s'approcha d'Eren. Il avait encore la tête qui lui tournait et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il posa son front contre celui du plus jeune, tenant ses cheveux bruns et ensanglantés d'une main. Ils transpiraient. Ils respiraient forts.

_ Où sont les clefs de tes chaînes ?

_ Dans la poche droite du Chevalier.

Levi se redressa et ne perdit pas une seconde pour les chercher.

Ils devaient sortir d'ici.

Il fouilla le corps à la va-vite et prit les clefs. Il revint vers Eren et lui enleva ses chaînes avec hâte. Il était encore un peu sonné de ce coup de boule mais peu importe. Lorsqu'Eren fut enfin libre, Levi en profita pour replacer les boxs à son harnais et rentra les épées dedans. D'ici, Levi entendait que le combat faisait toujours rage à l'extérieur de la cellule.

_ Vite.

Eren se leva mais Levi remarqua qu'il tituba, non, il boitait. Evidemment, il ne maîtrisait pas totalement sa régénération. Ça le faisait chier.

_ Tu penses pouvoir courir, si je t'aide ?

Eren leva ses yeux verts et bleus vers lui.

_ Comment ça ?

Levi tendit une main, tâchée de sang. Eren la fixa mais la prit aussitôt. Le Capitaine sentit que sa main était poisseuse de sang et de transpiration.

Plus tard.

Sans prévenir Eren, il commença à courir, remontant les escaliers. Au final, le gamin tenait, à moins qu'il prenne sur lui pour ne pas gémir et ne pas le ralentir. D'un côté, ça l'arrangeait. Donc oui, Eren pouvait courir avec son aide.

Puis, lorsqu'il commença à apercevoir l'extérieur, Levi prit de son autre main le sifflet qu'il avait autour du cou, donné par Hanji et siffla.

C'était le signal.

Levi freina d'un coup, prenant Eren sous son bras. Ce dernier répliqua pas, s'étant déjà fait transporté ainsi. De toute façon, il avait l'air trop faible pour protester ou quoique ce soit d'autre. De plus, ils n'avaient pas d'équipements tridimensionnels _de secours_ au cas où ou pour lui. Levi actionna un grappin et activa le moteur. Il s'élança dans les airs, Eren sous le bras et activa les grappins de sorte à prendre toujours plus de hauteur, à disparaître dans l'obscurité.

La retraite ayant sonné, Levi entendit les bruits des grappins et le sifflement du gaz dans les airs.

Ils devaient revenir à leur quartier de fortune et reprendre immédiatement la route.

Ils allaient être exténués…


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures, vos reviews et tout et tout !**

**Vous savez que depuis "La prochaine fois", j'ai dû mal à dire "A la prochaine fois !". J'enlève le "fois" car ça me fait sentir mal à l'aise XD**

**Place aux réponses :**

**Nekolie : Je pense que là, tu vas sentir à quel point ils sont HS XD Je vois ça que vous êtes sadiques^^ c'est bien, l'auteure l'est aussi^^ En fait, selon les accents, si. Mais après, faut des connaissances en grec et vu que dans ma filière, il faut connaître certaines étymologies, ça me saute direct aux yeux que c'est grec XD Merci^^ pour le cosplay, j'espère qu'il sera bien^^' il me reste à peindre les boxs, les attaches au dos, à couper la perruque et le maquillage/lentilles o/**

**Kaelinka : Merci^^ et moi aussi, je suis assez nulle en anglais. Du coup j'ai été voir cette fic que tu mentionnes... et j'ai rien compris bien sûr héhé (pas envie d'essayer de traduire dans ma tête je suis trop HS par ça XD). Tu parles de la longueur des chapitres ? Et oui, il y a aura plus d'action (mais il y aura quand même des temps de pause) et après, je te laisse rêver^^ mais je ne vais pas le casser pour autant^^ A la prochaine^^ **

**Lenassai : X'D Merci^^ et bien oui, les premiers chapitres risquent d'avoir un goût de déjà-vu mais ça changera... Et merci :)**

**ookami : Ah oui quand même X'DD Levi mignon ? Waa, c'est bizarre d'entendre ça XD Après, vu que tu le vois uke, ceci explique cela. De l'autre, je trouve que c'est un couple seke avec pourtant Eren plus uke... mais bref^^ Contente alors que cette fic te plaise et merci^^**

**Audrey Takarai : Merci beaucoup :) et la voici^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il fit de son mieux pour rester éveillé mais c'était très difficile. Ils avaient mis un peu plus de temps pour retourner à leur campement de fortune. Il serra les dents, assis sur des lits banquettes parsemés de vieux foins. A ces côtés, Eren se trouvait sur le lit voisin, assis aussi. L'un et l'autre étaient torses nus. Même si le gosse pouvait se régénérer, Mikasa avait insisté pour désinfecter ses plaies, aidée par Hanji. Levi se faisait également désinfecter sa brûlure. Il n'y avait pas fait vraiment attention mais le coup de feu lui avait vraiment brûlé sa côte droite. Il avait eu de la chance que ça ne le frôle qu'à moitié. Ainsi, c'était Moblit qui se chargeait de lui. Il lui appliquait de la cire d'abeille et des feuilles de choux en cataplasme.

Il fixa Eren qui serrait la mâchoire, montrant clairement qu'il avait mal alors que sa pseudo-sœur et Hanji nettoyait toutes ses plaies. Ses yeux se baissèrent également sur ses points. Eren devait renfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait parfois rapidement, ou se bloquait pour éviter de crier.

_ On en aura pour longtemps ? Demanda Levi.

Hanji ne le fixa pas mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

_ On finit de vous soigner, on élabore un plan et on y va.

Il vit Eren baisser les yeux sur Hanji.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Enfin, depuis que j'ai été capturé ?

_ La merde, comme toujours, répondit du tac au tac Levi.

Mikasa leva les yeux sur lui, renvoyant un regard noir. Elle tapota la lèvre coupée d'Eren, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse empêcher cela, Levi sentit qu'il fronça les sourcils, pour il ne savait quelle raison.

_ Les principaux représentants ont été capturés, commença-t-elle. Tu as vu Erwin ?

Eren fronça à son tour les sourcils.

_ Peu de temps. Ils nous ont emmenés à l'arrière du palais. Il y avait un couple qui nous attendait, entouré par plusieurs aristos et des membres de la Police Militaire. L'homme a dit qu'ils étaient le couple royal légitime. Et il a ordonné à ce que je sois emmené comme prévu. J'ai été séparé des autres. Par contre, ils ont liquidé directement Zackley. Putain, vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Il semble que c'est de nouveau un coup d'état, reprit Hanji. Mais les personnes qui sont à la tête semblent assez inconnues. Certains nous ont dits qu'ils venaient d'une famille noble, mais sans plus de lien que ça. C'est une famille marchande, elle contrôle les allées et venues dans Sina et ses districts. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas d'aspiration au pouvoir. Jusqu'à hier. Ils se nomment Reiss alors qu'un grand nombre de nobles savent qui ils sont vraiment. Ils veulent faire des chefs des trois corps des exemples. Ils vont les pendre.

Levi commença à bouger lorsque Moblit lui appliqua un bandage. Il reprit sa chemise et la boutonna se relevant. Eren tourna la tête vers lui mais la baissa aussitôt, ayant de légères rougeurs aux joues.

Personne ne lui en tint compte. Pas même Levi. Il l'avait bien vu mais ne préféra pas s'en soucier.

_ Il voulait te bouffer, aussi, lança-t-il.

Eren hocha la tête.

_ Oui. Je sais. Le Chevalier qu'on m'avait attitré m'a répété ça. Il se chargeait également de moi pour que personne ne me bouffe.

Tous le virent trembler à ce souvenir.

_ Il m'a juste frappé.

_ Juste ? Répéta Mikasa. Juste ? Tu as vu dans l'état que tu es ? Ce malade t'a cassé des côtes !

_ Je préfère ça qu'être bouffé !

Levi les avisa, prenant son écharpe qu'il enroula autour de son cou, prenant la forme de lavallière.

_ Il n'a pas essayé de te bouffer ?

_ Non.

_ C'est bizarre.

Il sentit qu'on le regardait. Hanji et lui s'échangèrent un regard.

_ Je suis d'accord, souligna-t-elle. Enfin, tant mieux que tu nous reviennes en un seul morceau ! Mais étant donné son statut, je pensais qu'il n'allait pas se priver pour te croquer un morceau, ne serait-ce même lécher le sang.

Hanji prit un bandage et enroula le buste d'Eren, essayant d'éviter que ses côtes ne bougent plus que ça. Levi le vit tressaillir mais comme d'habitude, il retint un grognement. A la place, il vit comme de la peur, de l'incompréhension dans son regard.

_ J'ai aussi trouvé ça bizarre. Je crois même qu'il me regardait comme si je ne valais rien, comme si j'étais faible. Il s'est amusé à me tabasser et me redire que j'étais un chien, que je n'étais qu'un autre décérébré.

Encore une fois, Levi et Hanji s'échangèrent un regard.

_ Se pourrait-il qu'il ait déjà la faculté de se transformer en titan ? Demanda cette fois-ci Armin qui se tenait au bord du lit d'Eren. Après tout, nous ne savons pas qui peut se transformer.

_ Dans tous les cas, coupa Hanji, nous sommes ignorants et surtout piégés. Il faut vite s'échapper d'ici. Moblit.

Son subordonné se tourna vers elle.

_ Oui, chef ? Euh Commandant.

Hanji chassa cette correction de la main.

_ Tu dirigeras le reste de nos troupes dans la petite église du prêtre Darius. Tandis que les chefs d'escouade, on va tenter de libérer Erwin. Levi, peux-tu te déplacer avec cette blessure ?

_ Ce n'est qu'une petite brûlure. Elle ne m'a pas gêné lorsque j'ai porté Eren.

Elle haussa la tête.

_ Très bien.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux d'Eren et se redressa à son tour.

_ Bien. On se rejoint tous dans dix minutes dans la pièce principale. Eren, reste te reposer ici avec Armin et Mikasa. De toute façon, vous ne participerez pas à l'opération.

_ Hein ? Mais !

_ Tu as entendu ? Coupa Levi. On n'a pas vraiment envie que tu te fasses de nouveau capturer et que tu nous rajoutes des problèmes en plus. Alors repose-toi et dans tous les cas, tu ne participes pas. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Il croisa ses yeux bleus et verts. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant qu'Eren ne détendent ses épaules et baisse la tête. Armin et Mikasa ne dirent rien. Sauf un regard peu enjoué envers sa personne.

Levi ne fit pas attention, ils restaient des gamins. Il prit donc ses affaires et suivit Hanji et les autres. Avant de fermer la porte, il capta qu'Eren le fixait, regardant le moindre de ses gestes alors que ses amis lui parlaient. Il se stoppa jusqu'à que Moblit clore totalement la porte.

Le regard du gamin semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, peut-être un merci mais il ne savait pas trop. Il y avait trop de sentiments qui s'affolaient dans son regard.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il se sentait irrité, encore.

* * *

Alors que tout le monde se réunissait dans la pièce principale, le prêtre Darius donna à chaque soldat du café dans des récipients servant de tasse. Levi fixa le pot métallique où le liquide amer fumait. Apparemment, il était bientôt trois heures du matin. Tout le monde était fatigué. De larges cernes faisaient leur apparition sur tous les visages, certains étaient même pâles. Du coin de l'œil, Levi vit Eren et ses amis se poster dans un coin. Il rencontra les yeux bleus et verts de la recrue et ne manqua pas de lui asséner un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait reste au lit, se reposer. Erne baissa les yeux mais resta à sa place. Le Capitaine laissa tomber. Il reporta son attention sur Hanji qui discutait avec Moblit, des membres de leur bataillon et quelques civils. Ils étaient en train de regarder des cartes. De temps à autre, il voyait Hanji faire de grands signes de la main sur les papiers. Parfois, il voyait ses compagnons acquiescer ou pas.

Lui, il avait la flemme de se déplacer. Il amena une fois de plus la tasse à sa lèvre, buvant le breuvage amer, infect, non sucré. Il aurait pu mais il voulait être réveillé. Entre la fuite de tantôt, la libération et maintenant ça, c'était assez difficile de tenir encore debout. Hanji prenait également café sur café. Ses cheveux étaient même en bataille, sortant de sa queue de cheval d'habitude bien peignée.

Autour de lui, il entendit ses collègues parler, sans pour autant trop fort. La fatigue se ressentait, certains s'asseyaient à même le sol, sirotant leur café. Le prêtre faisait des allés-retour avec le café.

Enfin, Levi entendit Hanji claquer des mains et le silence s'installa, tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Moblit tint une carte, celle de Sina.

_ Bien ! Commença-t-elle. Je sais que tout le monde est lessivé mais encore quelques minutes d'attention. Déjà, la libération d'Eren a été un succès. Bien sûr, nous avons des blessés, mais rien de grave en somme. Maintenant, il nous faut délivrer le Commandant Smith. La chose ne sera pas aisée. D'après nos sources, l'exécution aura lieu sur la place publique.

Moblit montra en même temps sur la carte, pour que personne ne s'y perde.

_ Apparemment, les personnalités politiques et militaires sont maintenues dans la prison palatiale, dans une annexe.

Encore une fois, son subordonné montra l'emplacement du palais, ainsi que l'annexe dont elle parlait. C'était un petit peu loin de la place mais pas trop non plus. Entre les deux, il y avait comme une grande artère.

_ Comme vous vous en doutez, il nous est impossible de pénétrer le palais. Des hommes sont postés partout. Et puis, ben c'est le palais, il ne faut pas se leurrer. Ainsi, notre seule chance de délivrer Erwin et si on peut, d'autres têtes, est sur cette grande artère qui mène à la place. Il y a environ deux kilomètres entre ces deux points. Bien entendu, ils vont monter la garde et vont tenter de nous attraper. Nous ne pouvons pas tous y aller. Il n'y aura que les vétérans et ceux capables encore de bouger. Je sais que je demande l'impossible, mais je demande à ceux qui sont les plus énergiques. Il nous faudra vingt soldats, ni plus, ni moins. Les chefs d'escouade viennent, ils peuvent choisir leurs meilleurs hommes. Sauf pour l'escouade Levi. Les jeunes, vous partez. Vous irez dans l'église du prêtre Darius. Il vous mènera dans sa ferme familiale. Nous ne pouvons pas vous exposer un tel danger. Eren doit également être caché. Un lieutenant vous accompagnera en cas de danger, ainsi que le reste du Bataillon. Tant qu'aux hommes qui viendront avec les chefs d'escouade, voici le plan. On part d'ici dans trente minutes. Ravitaillez-vous, mangez. Prenez une dose de café. Il y a trois heures de route entre ce quartier de Stohess et le centre de Sina. Bien sûr, on passe par la Ville Souterraine. Nous connaissons les plans et les passages secrets.

Cette fois-ci, Moblit prit une autre carte avec un plan assez brouillon avec de multiples galeries. Il s'agissait du plan de la Ville Souterraine, ou du moins, une partie. Celui-ci retraçait le plan de Sina et de ses districts. Levi devait avouer qu'il ne connaissait pas l'existence de ces galeries.

_ Lorsque nous sortirons, on ira se cacher, si c'est possible, dans les cheminées et les clochers qui bordent l'artère principale de Sina. Vu que nous sommes en été, il y a peu de chance que les habitants face un feu. Si certains se portent volontaires, ils peuvent également se mêler à la foule, avec une arme. Mais dans ce cas-là, c'est une mission suicide, vous en êtres conscients ? Si vous faites cela, vous servirez juste à attirer l'attention pendant que le reste caché saute sur cette opportunité pour libérer le Commandant. Après ça, on part tous. Vaut mieux se disperser. Toutefois, le point de rendez-vous reste l'église du prêtre Darius. On se donne un délai de deux jours en cas de retard. Passé cette limite, nous partons avec ou sans vous. Je pense que le Commandant Smith prendra part de ce plan. Néanmoins, si nous arrivons trop tard, on se rejoint toujours à l'église et nous fuyons tous de Sina. Je crains également que nous devrions passer le Mur Rose pour se cacher dans les décombres de Maria.

Il eut un vent de protestation. Ça n'étonna pas Levi, après tout, pourquoi partir au-delà des Murs ? Et effectivement, plusieurs soldats crachèrent cette question.

_ C'est très simple, tonna Hanji pour rappeler le silence. Nous avons à faire à un nouveau gouvernement, plus réfractaire, plus belliqueux. Ils vont nous chasser partout. Ils patrouillent déjà dans la Ville Souterraine pour nous débusquer. Ensemble, nous sommes faibles dans les Murs. Mais aussi forts, je vous l'accorde. Dispersés, nous pouvons survivre mais si chaque groupe se fait attraper les uns après les autres, on peut dire adieu au Bataillon d'Exploration. Maria reste un choix de survie. Il suffira d'aller au nord-est ou au nord-ouest. Les titans devraient moins se montrer, étant donné qu'ils sont attirés par le sud. Des zones dans Maria sont également en légère élévation. Il y a des résidences aristocratiques abandonnées dans ces zones-là. On peut alors penser qu'il y a encore des vivres et des moyens de se ravitailler, en arme, je m'entends biens. Toutefois, c'est une solution temporaire. L'une des solutions consisteraient également à aller s'abriter dans la Forêt des Arbres Géants. Avec leur hauteur, nous pourrons nous protéger des titans. Le seul hic, ça sera de nous réaliser des habitats. Mais ça, nous en rediscuterons le moment voulu.

Elle tapa une seconde fois dans ses mains, signalant ainsi que la réunion se finissait. Levi vit les autres chefs d'escouade appelaient leur équipe. Ils allaient choisir qui les accompagnerait. Le Capitaine se leva, ayant toujours sa tasse, désormais vide. Il s'approcha de la bouilloire et se versa du café. En même temps, il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

Eren. Et il était seul. Toutefois, un seul coup d'œil l'avertit que Mikasa les observait discrètement. Ou pas. De l'autre, son escouade formée de la 104ème s'était regroupée, jetant des regards vers eux, ou plutôt vers lui.

Puis, il reporta son attention sur le gamin. Il tenait également un récipient avec du café. Il en porta à ses lèvres, buvant un peu avant de faire une mine affreuse. Ça amusa Levi mais il se garda bien de sourire.

_ Le café n'est pas fait pour les gamins.

Eren l'observa. Toutefois, il ne vit pas de l'animosité ou quoique ce soit. Après tout, leur discussion commençait souvent avec des « gamins » ou une réplique cinglante.

_ Vous croyez que ça va réussir ? Pour le Commandant ?

Levi se tourna un peu plus vers lui, soupirant. Il plongea ses yeux aciers dans ceux d'Eren. De légères rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de ce dernier. Levi avait remarqué cela plusieurs fois, il avait peut-être peur de lui ou il se sentait gêné, comme à la cérémonie où il l'avait chassé de sa chambre parce qu'il ne voulait qu'il l'habille. Ou, de la gêne. Un enfant.

_ Je le sens mal, fit-il. Ça me paraît trop serré niveau temps. Sans compter le déploiement des hommes de ce nouveau gouvernement.

Il vit Eren faire un sourire gêné, acquiesçant.

_ J'espère que personne ne se fera attraper ou pire… Revenez-nous, Capitaine.

Levi arqua un sourcil.

_ Pas besoin de se faire du souci pour moi. Si je trouve que c'est trop risqué sur place, je dirai à Hanji de faire demi-tour.

Le gamin acquiesça encore. Levi s'écarta de la table où il y avait la bouilloire et alla s'accouder au mur, non loin des chefs d'escouade qui s'approchait d'Hanji. Il voulait entendre qui sera de la partie. Contre toute attente, alors qu'il se posta là, Eren le suivit. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire ? Eren était comme ça. Lorsqu'il voulait lui parler et qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, il lui tournait autour, le suivant comme un caneton avec sa mère.

_ Euh. Merci.

Levi lui lança un rapide regard en coin, silencieux. Il attendait la suite.

_ Pour tout à l'heure.

Le Capitaine finit par hausser les épaules.

_ Pas de quoi. C'est mon devoir. Tu es mon subordonné et on n'allait certainement pas te laisser te transformer en ragout.

_ Ouais. C'est sûr.

Il tourna la tête vers lui. Il rencontra de nouveau ses yeux mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il fixait. Non, il regardait ses blessures. Ça commençait déjà partir mais doucement. La coupure à sa lèvre se refermait, ne laissant qu'une fine ligne pourpre. Son œil droit était moins boursouflé. Il se demanda comment allait ses côtes. Avec la fatigue accumulée, Eren avait dû mal à se régénérer. C'était pareil pour ses pouvoirs. Plus il était fatigué, plus il faisait de la merde. Et les cernes qui marquaient ses yeux ne disaient pas le contraire. Ses joues redevinrent rouges et Levi fixa de nouveau ses yeux.

_ Tu es bien rouge. Tu as peut-être de la fièvre.

Eren baissa encore les yeux, serrant son gobelet.

_ Oui, sûrement.

_ Tu devrais te reposer et dormir au moins une heure ou deux. Vous devriez partir après nous.

Eren haussa encore de la tête et Levi s'approcha du groupe des chefs d'escouade. Ils avaient choisi leurs membres. Hanji leur expliquait un peu plus en détail le plan. Etant concernés par le reste, elle avait juste énumérer les grosses lignes.

Ils se regroupèrent autour de la table, avec la carte de Sina au centre. Moblit sortit également un détail de plan sur la place publique et Hanji indiqua les différents points de fuite, allant dans la Ville Souterraine, en cas de problème.

Le prêtre se joignit à eux et donna également d'autres informations. Il était plus habitué qu'eux à Sina et ses alentours. Il faisait partie du culte du Mur mais comme son prédécesseur, il se gardait bien de dire certaines choses. Il les aidait, c'était déjà pas mal. Mais pour Levi, il désirait toutefois connaître la raison de la présence des titans dans les Murs et bien d'autres choses. Il existait trop de parts d'ombre qui méritaient d'être soulevées. Si seulement ils pouvaient en savoir plus sur les titans…

Il soupira. Ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite encore.

* * *

**Bien ! Alors j'ignore quand je posterai le prochain. Peut-être dans trois jours, peut-être dans une semaine. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et la santé ne me suit pas (et celle de mon rat non plus). Alors, si vous ne voyez plus de chapitre après une semaine, c'est que je suis out.**

**A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures ! Par contre... vous êtes radines en reviews ? XD J'aurai bien aimé avoir des avis, même si vous avez pas compris (histoire d'éclaircir des détails en cas de doute et pour mieux capter la suite^^), surtout vu le nombre de lectures^^**

**Nekolie : X'DD où as-tu vu ça ? C'est déjà bien qu'il soit en un seul morceau X'DD Et oui, je me suis renseignée, c'est une recette de grand-mère^^ ça soulage plus la brûlure qu'autre chose. Sinon, avec notre médecine, le Cycatril, c'est bien^^ Merci :) j'essaye, j'essaye...**

**Audrey Tarakai : Merci beaucoup^^ Et oui, il commence à être jaloux même s'il n'a pas l'air de le savoir (mais bon, c'est Levi et son allergie aux sentiments).**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Ça ne servait déjà à rien. Le plan avait échoué avant même de le mettre en place. Levi retint un soupir mais fixa la scène de loin. Comme il le pensait, le temps leur manquait et toute cette route n'avait servi à rien. Ils étaient à plusieurs toits de la place publique. Et au vue du nombre de gardes, à la fois au sol que sur les toits, sur les cheminées, c'était déjà perdu d'avance. Sans compter que l'heure des exécutions avait été avancée. Et déjà, à cette heure-ci, il faisait vraiment chaud. Sous leur grande cape verte, servant à cacher leur équipement tridimensionnel, ils crevaient tous de chaud.

Levi fixa la potence, comme les autres. Hanji était en avant, ayant des jumelles. Ils avaient tous vu les prisonniers se faire traîner, se fait exhiber sur toute l'artère principale. Et maintenant, leur nouveau Commandant observait la scène de loin. Elle émit un son de gorge, semblant sceptique. Levi tourna vers la tête, la regardant avant qu'elle ne baisse ses jumelles. L'incertitude s'imprimait sur ses traits, les sourcils froncés, des plis sur le front.

_ Quoi ? Finit-il par demander.

Elle se tourna vers lui avant de fixer encore au loin la potence.

_ Erwin n'est pas avec eux.

_ Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible.

Elle soupira et rangea ses jumelles dans une petite sacoche.

_ Pourtant, il n'est pas là, répéta-t-elle. J'ai bien regardé et rien. Pourtant, Erwin est l'attraction phare, si je puis dire, de l'exécution. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe.

_ Ils ont peut-être perdus patience et l'ont tué plus tôt.

Elle haussa la tête de gauche à droite, ayant toujours cette expression perplexe.

_ Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient fait ça. Le tabasser, ouais, mais le tuer avant cette heure, non. En plus, ils ont avancé l'heure et il y a encore plus de gardes que prévu.

Le Capitaine fronça également les sourcils, observant tous les toits avec les gardes de la Police Militaire.

_ Tu crois qu'il s'est enfui ?

Hanji haussa les épaules.

_ Enfui ou quelqu'un l'a aidé. Car je le vois mal s'enfuir tout seul dans l'état qu'il est. Enfin, je ne veux pas mettre en doute ses capacités avec un seul bras, gauche en plus, mais ça me parait étrange qu'il ait pu s'enfuir seul. Enfin. On se donne peut-être de faux espoirs et il est peut-être tout simplement mort.

_ Tu ne crois pas à ce que tu dis.

Ils se fixèrent un moment et effectivement, ce silence indiqua à Levi qu'elle pensait qu'il était encore vivant, quelque part.

_ Où peut-il être, alors ?

Une fois de plus, elle haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas. J'aime autant croire qu'il va tenter de nous rejoindre à l'église de Darius. Mais je ne sais pas quel chemin il va emprunter. La Ville Souterraine ? La surface ?

Levi haussa les épaules.

_ Probablement à la surface. Avec son état…

_ Merde ! Coupa Hanji. On a été repéré !

Le Capitaine se tourna également vers les toits de la place publique. Effectivement, des membres de la Police Militaire s'avançaient sur eux. Hanji tira une fusée éclairante bleue, l'ordre de repli. A peine fut-il donné que la population commençait à crier, allant se réfugier où elle pouvait. Honnêtement, Levi n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier, il captait juste les bruits. Il actionna la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, se débarrassant de la longue cape verte et laissa voir les boxs ainsi que le moteur. Chacun des membres du bataillon, présents sur le toit, reculèrent ensemble. Comme prévu lors du plan d'Hanji, après cette manœuvre, ils se séparèrent tous.

Des coups de feu fusèrent, encore. Néanmoins, ce qui surprit Levi, ce ne fut pas dirigé contre eux. Il tourna la tête et écarquilla yeux d'horreur. Il grimaça avant de fusiller du regard les soldats qui continuaient de les poursuivre. Ceux encore présents sur l'artère principale, avec les prisonniers, venaient de les abattre, tous, sans sommation. Une balle dans la tête. Et parmi eux, il y avait Dot Pixis.

Un autre coup de feu tonna et Levi sentit qu'il avait échappé de près à une mort certaine. Il ne voulait pas encore se retrouver avec une brûlure de balles. Très vite, il retrouva celui qui lui avait tiré dessus. Au lieu de fuir comme avait préconisé Hanji, Levi revint en arrière. Il lança un grappin dans une cheminée et se projeta avec le gaz. Il dégaina et profitant de son tremplin, il abattit une de ses lames sur le soldat, lui rompant la nuque. Un seul coup d'œil suffit également à lui dire que de nombreux groupes les poursuivaient. Ils semblaient connaître leur plan.

Ça ne sonnait pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Il devait prévenir Hanji. A ce rythme-là, ils allaient être encerclés et tués. Il s'élança de nouveau et se risqua à frôler le sol, alternant les prises avec ses grappins et quelques sorties de gaz. Il se souvenait de l'agencement de rues, toutefois, il se fiait plus à son instinct et à ses réflexes. Ses yeux ne captèrent pas grand-chose, juste une grande rue avec des maisons de nobles sur le côté. Des drapeaux étaient hissés. Les gens penchaient la tête de leur fenêtre, curieux. Au bout d'un moment, Levi releva la tête et sortit du gaz, le faisant monter. Il s'aida également avec un grappin qui lui permit de prendre son envol. Comme il l'espérait, il s'était rapproché d'Hanji. Par contre, il capta également que la Police Militaire les rattrapait. Il sortit plus de gaz, lui donnant plus de vitesse.

_ Hanji ! Cria-t-il.

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui et Levi lui fit un signe de la main, lui montrant ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Le nouveau Commandant lui fit un signe de tête et pendant qu'elle continuait à avancer, elle semblait fouiller quelque chose dans sa petite sacoche. Levi avança près d'elle, se rendant compte qu'elle chargeait le lance-fusée. Au bout de quelques secondes, une fusée verte apparut dans l'air, indiquant le même chemin droit devant eux. Avant que le Capitaine ne lui fasse des remontrances, elle en tira d'autres de tous les côtés.

Comment les autres allaient-ils comprendre cela ? Personne ne pouvait comprendre quoique ce soit ! A moins que…

Il croisa son regard et elle sourit. Non, leur but était toujours le même. Il fallait s'enfuir et rejoindre l'église du prêtre Darius. Ces fusées éclairantes montraient plusieurs directions que chacun était libre de prendre. Que ce soit à l'extérieur ou dans la Ville Souterraine. Ça incitait également la Police Militait à se disperser et se perdre. Mais est-ce que les autres membres de leur bataillon allaient-ils comprendre cela ?

Espérons que oui.

Hanji hocha la tête et prit une autre direction. Levi fit de même et retourna vers le sol. Il voulait tenter sa chance en rentrant dans la Ville Souterraine. Il pourrait rejoindre plus facilement l'église de Stohess de cette façon. Il y avait une entrée par là… Les autres arriveraient-ils à atteindre leur but ? Il devrait en toucher deux mots à la Binoclarde, au moins pour leur laisser quelques jours de plus.

Un coup de feu retentit de nouveau, se logeant dans le sol. Autour de lui, Levi entendit des gens crier avant de s'enfermer dans leur maison. Le Capitaine ne se tourna pas, se fiant à l'ombre qui était près de lui. Au vue de la taille et de sa déformation, il se rapprochait de lui. Sans crier gare, Levi tira un grappin et avec un coup de la garde sur le câble, il se fit tourner. Il se retrouva ainsi face à son agresseur et actionna le gaz qui le propulsa du sol. Il attrapa le soldat et tous deux tombèrent au sol dans un fracas métallique.

Le Capitaine se remit aussitôt sur pied et fit face à son adversaire. Il bondit en brandissant une lame et traversa le corps du soldat de part en part, en faisant attention de ne pas esquinter le harnais.

Il était en pleine rue mais les civils s'étaient reclus dans leur maison, ainsi, il tira le corps jusque dans une petite ruelle et il le déshabilla, prenant le harnais. C'était bien plus facile à manier à transporter qu'il le pensait. Il laissa ses lames dans les boxs et prit en contrepartie les chevrotines. Sans perdre une seule seconde de plus, il courut à travers les rues, essayant de se cacher des autres, profitant de l'obscurité. Enfin, il vit ce qu'il voulait, une impasse. Ou tout du moins, ça en avait l'air. En regardant bien, c'était juste deux murs qui se superposaient presque, créant un trompe-l'œil. Il s'avança et passa entre les deux, apercevant un autre chemin, plus étroit. Il était arrivé à une entrée de la Ville Souterraine, tenue secrète. Et pour cause, ces ouvertures menaçaient la plupart du temps de s'écrouler. Il soupira et se prépara à partir lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Il se cacha dans le petit escalier dans un état délabré, profitant de l'obscurité et prépara à tirer au cas où, la chevrotine repliée contre lui, parallèle à son visage. Levi arrêta de bouger, tendant l'oreille.

Oui, quelqu'un s'approchait de lui, le pas fatigué. Il fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce vraiment un ennemi ? N'était-ce pas plutôt un de leur bataillon ? Néanmoins, autant rester sur ses gardes, ainsi, il ne bougea pas et attendit que la personne continue d'arriver vers lui.

Elle devait être à trois mètres. Deux. Un…

Levi se redressa et pointa son arme sur la personne. Il rencontra également une arme à feu. Mais au lieu de tirer, il écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça et son vis-à-vis fut tout aussi surpris que lui.

_ Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Levi en baissant son arme.

L'autre fit de même.

_ Et toi alors ?

_ Tu te doutes bien du pourquoi, non ?

L'autre soupira et rangea l'arme dans son pantalon noir, tirant plus sur le gris vu ce qui c'était passé.

_ Vous n'auriez pas dû. Ils savaient que vous allez venir pour tenter de me libérer ainsi que les autres. Et avec de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Eren, ils ont mis le paquet sur la surveillance. Maintenant, c'est la débandade.

Ils se tournèrent vers le petit escalier et commencèrent leur ascension. Levi lui jeta un regard en coin. Il n'était pas en bon état. Au contraire, même, il ne ressemblait à rien.

_ Tu voulais peut-être qu'on te laisse crever ? Erwin ?

Il l'entendit ricaner.

_ Cela aurait peut-être plus faisable, même si je sais que je suis un élément fondamental.

Levi lui jeta un regard en coin. Erwin ne souriait pas, il semblait fatigué. De la crasse tâchait son visage.

_ Ça va les chevilles ?

_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis une personnalité importante dans la politique.

Il n'avait pas tord et c'était pour cela que le Bataillon voulait le sauver. Erwin servait dans tous les cas à faire des compromis avec le gouvernement. Enfin, ça, c'était avant le nouveau coup d'état et la proclamation de ces deux guignols.

Levi garda donc le silence un moment alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans ces escaliers étroits et à moitié détruits. Pour couronner le tout, des eaux usées se déversaient ici, rendant les marches glissantes et emplissant l'air d'une odeur nauséabonde.

_ Au fait, commença Levi, comment as-tu pour t'enfuir ? Et avoir une arme et une chemise propre ?

_ Je me demandais quand tu allais me la poser. La chemise propre, c'est un détail, non ? Quoique, venant de toi…

_ Disons que c'est étrange que tu portes encore ton pantalon de cérémonie crade et que tu aies une nouvelle chemise, blanche, propre, aux manches courtes.

_ Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais jamais.

_ Dis toujours, de toute façon, nous n'avons que ça à faire.

Il eut un silence.

_ Vous allez vous regrouper à l'église du prêtre.

_ Ouais.

_ Forcément.

Ils descendirent encore et Levi sortit une petite lampe à huile. Il tourna la petite manivelle et une étincelle apparut, laissant place à flamme. L'endroit était encore plus sombre et ça semblait être de plus en plus petit. Levi fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant qu'une partie s'était effondrée. Une petite marre d'eaux usées s'était formée et vu les colonnettes de pierre cassées, elle les avait fragilisées. Dans peu de temps, cette partie allait s'effondrer. Et nul doute que la surface allait en pâtir. Ça devait être là depuis un moment. Si Eren et Annie s'étaient confrontés ici, ça se serait déjà écroulé.

_ Alors, relança Levi. Ton évasion ? Sans vouloir te mettre en doute, vu ton état, je me doute que tu aies pu réussir à t'échapper seul.

_ Je ne le prends pas mal. Je ne peux pas m'échapper dans l'état dans lequel je suis. En plus, ils m'ont bien passé à tabac. Je n'ai peut-être presque rien au visage, mais je dois avoir des côtes cassées. Et d'autres… Enfin, on m'a aidé.

Levi se retourna vers lui, le fixant. Il croisa les yeux bleus d'Erwin et avec la lumière de la lampe, il capta que ces cernes étaient plus prononcés, ressortant même noires. Il faisait peur. Une coupure barrait ses lèvres. Mais comme disait Erwin, à part ça, il n'avait rien.

Et de l'aide ? Qui ? Alors qu'avec Hanji, ils avaient jugé que c'était impossible de rentrer et sortir du palais sans se faire prendre.

_ C'est la nouvelle reine, en personne, qui m'a aidé.

Le Capitaine s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui. A cet instant, il oublia complètement où est-ce qu'ils étaient, le risque encouru, l'horrible odeur et l'eau répugnante qui tapait contre leurs cuissardes. Levi restait scotché à ses lèvres, attendant la suite. Et quoi, la reine ?

_ Pardon ?

Erwin hocha la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien, affirmant qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui.

_ Elle est venue me voir, elle a usé de son pouvoir pour que les gardes sortent. Elle m'a fait sortir et m'a fait mettre un bandage à la tête pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. Elle m'a emmené jusqu'à ses appartements personnels où elle m'a donné des vivres, des changes et une arme. Elle m'a même escorté jusqu'à une sortie secrète du palais, en pleine nuit. Elle m'a emmené dans un espèce de dépotoir et m'a dit d'en sortir seulement tôt le matin.

_ Tu es sûr qu'elle ne t'a pas fait suivre ?

_ J'en suis sûr. Les autres voulaient me garder intact, presque beau pour me pendre. La reine a vraiment pris soin pour pas qu'on me reconnaisse. Et si j'avais été suivi, on aurait déjà eu la Police Militaire ou les Chevaliers à nos trousses.

Levi soupira et reprit la route, suivi d'Erwin. Ils commencèrent à se baisser un peu plus, descendant de plus en plus en bas. Levi s'aida de son autre main libre pour descendre les escaliers malmenés par l'eau et le temps. Erwin fit de même, plus lent. Son corps traduisait la fatigue et la douleur. Effectivement, il devait avoir des côtes fêlées ou cassées.

_ Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

_ C'est ce qui me chagrine et qui me fait penser que tout ça est louche. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal qui se passe. Elle m'a dit qu'elle fait ça pour une amie, qu'elle lui avait promis.

_ Quoi ? Tu as tapé dans l'œil d'une aristo ?

_ Aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais connu une femme noble pour me lier d'amitié avec elle, ou juste coucher. Rien de tout ça. C'est ce qui me fait penser qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

_ Comme quoi ?

Erwin garda le silence.

_ Je trouve ça étrange que ce roi et cette reine apparaissent comme ça, proclamant qu'ils sont des Reiss alors qu'ils ne le sont clairement pas. Je veux dire, on connait leur famille, on sait à quoi ils ressemblent. Et aucun des deux ne ressemblent à une descendance de cette famille. Ils sont totalement différents.

_ Juste des arrivistes qui ont pris le pouvoir.

_ Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que cela. Avec tout ce qu'on a vu, je ne serai pas surpris de voir qu'ils sont affilés avec des titans shifters. Après tout, les précédents descendants des Reiss semblaient contrôler les titans. Vu leur déchéance, certains doivent penser qu'ils méritent cette place du trône au lieu d'Historia et de notre nouveau gouvernement.

_ T'es pas sérieux là ? Tu te rends compte de la merde que ça pourrait engendrer ?

_ Tu parles de celle-ci ?

Levi garda le silence.

_ Bordel. Ce scénario est horrible. C'est pour ça alors qu'ils ont décidé de s'en prendre au Bataillon d'Exploration ? Car mise à part quelques soldats récalcitrants dans les deux autre corps de l'armée, nous, on se fait tirer à vue d'œil.

_ Parce qu'on fourre justement notre nez là où il ne faut pas. Et avec nos récentes découvertes, il semble que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde. Ça ne me surprend pas. Par contre, vu l'état actuel des choses et vu comment ce roi déploie ses forces pour nous trouver, j'ai peur qu'on soit obligé d'aller en dehors des Murs.

_ Toi aussi tu y penses ?

_ Hanji l'a aussi proposé ?

Levi soupira encore. Il se sentit glisser et se rattrapa in-extremis à un vieux roc, sous le regard inquiet de son supérieur. Ils s'échangèrent de nouveau un regard lourd de sens. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

_ Cette folle veut tous nous faire sortir dehors pour échapper aux hommes de main. Mais c'est du suicide.

_ Si nous parvenons à établir un camp en hauteur, barricadé si possible et au nord, nous avons une chance de nous reconstruire.

_ Mais merde Erwin, tu te rends compte que c'est du suicide ? Dois-je te rappeler que dehors il y a les titans bouffeurs d'humains ?

_ Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mon bras droit s'en souvient. Mais Levi, je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Mais parle-moi donc de ce qui s'est passé depuis la Cérémonie. Et où sont les autres ? Et les nouvelles recrues ?

Le Capitaine se tourna, apercevant une faible lumière au loin. Il semblerait qu'ils s'approchaient de la Ville Souterraine.

_ Je vais te raconter ça. Suis-moi et cache-toi. Je suis désolé pour ton état mais il faut rejoindre l'église du prêtre au plus vite. Et Eren est en sécurité, si tu veux tout savoir. Maintenant viens, je vais te raconter tout ça.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**S-Lay L : T'inquiète^^ Et tu sais bien que j'aime bien faire des trucs bizarres^^ Tu vas passer quel concours ? **

**Kaelinka : T'inquiète^^ Tu dois avoir tes propres préoccupations (si ce n'est pas d'un point de vue santé). Mais merci de reviewer quand même (je ne sais pas, mais tout le monde l'emploie donc bon XD). Et d'accord, je te remercie :) Pourtant, j'ai l'impression du contraire^^' Merci pour tes compliments et ne prends pas pour acquis ce que tu crois savoir^^ mais on est d'accord, la reine est bizarre^^ A la prochaine^^**

**Nekolie : Oui, c'est plus simple et ça coûte pas cher^^ Que de questions ! Et bien, je ne peux rien dévoiler. On saura certaines choses plus tard. Mais effectivement, il se peut aussi qu'il est oublié une demoiselle X'D**

**ookamie : Oh, ça ne me dérange pas. Comme ça, ça me fait aussi de la lecture^^ Mais comme tu dis, je n'ai pas vu de fic avec la version seke d'ailleurs... D'accord, et bien, merci alors :) J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Normalement, à partir des chapitres 10-15, ça devrait avancer plus vite et rentrer dans le vif du sujet (ouais, lenteur de l'intrigue comme l'autre).**

**Audrey Tarakai : Effectivement, dans la première "version", Erwin meurt pendu. Tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas refaire exactement comme dans leurs rêves^^ sinon, on connaîtrait déjà l'histoire, ce qu'il se passe et comment ça se finit^^ Et oui, effectivement, c'était son anniversaire^^**

**Lottie Baskerville : Et bien, en fait, je me force. Mais ça stagne, donc tant mieux o/ Yep, comme tu le dis, ils sont encore dans la merde (et c'est pas fini XD). Et merci :) mais c'est difficile, j'ai peur de les faire OC, notamment Erwin (parce que je le perçois bizarrement). Et oui, le prêtre Darius est un personnage inventé. Il y en aura souvent pour que je puisse servir l'intrigue et donner des explications. J'espère que la suite te plaira et oui, Levi est déjà perturbé par Eren :)**

**Juste pour info, tout devrait mieux se décanter et avancer un plus vite vers les 10-15 chapitres (soit après le 1er arc fini de cette fic).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il s'était passé combien de temps ? Deux heures ? Plus ? Moins ? Il ne savait pas et être dans la Ville Souterraine, on perdait assez facilement ses repères. De plus, Levi n'avait ramené aucun moyen pour savoir l'heure. Il retint un énième soupir qui allait encore passer à travers ses lèvres. Erwin lui avait fait part de cet état, le trouvant encore plus sur le qui-vive que d'habitude. En même temps, il était difficile de faire autrement. Après, il y avait un autre problème d'envergure. Il devait se rendre le plus vite possible à Stohess. Néanmoins, l'état d'Erwin ne permettait pas cela. Après leur descente dans la ville, traversant ce ruisseau d'eaux usées, ils avaient enfin atteint la ville, faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par la Police Militaire. Et bordel, Erwin avait raison, il y en avait encore plus. Ils étaient totalement pistés. Et malgré lui, Levi admettait qu'ils auraient peut-être plus de chance de survivre au dehors des Murs que dedans.

Bref, tout du moins, après avoir trouvé un petit abri sous roche, Levi lui avait tout raconté. De la libération d'Eren aux infos qu'ils avaient eu vent et de la décision d'Hanji. Erwin l'avait écouté, acquiesçant parfois, grimaçant de l'autre. Et le Capitaine avait également remarqué que le Commandant se tenait souvent ses côtes droites de son seul bras existant. Et cette constatation lui indiquait clairement que ça allait être impossible de rejoindre Stohess en temps et en heure. Erwin ne pouvait pas pratiquer la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne faisait que de se triturer la tête alors que son supérieur s'était assoupi, se remettant de sa détention et des coups qu'il avait reçus. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il avait pu s'enfuir et qu'il tombe sur Levi. Mais cette chance, il ne fallait pas la laisser passer et c'était pour cela que Levi se demandait quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas laisser Erwin ici et le rechercher plus tard avec d'autres hommes. Seul, il était peut-être fort mais il fallait être réaliste, s'il essayait de porter Erwin sur son dos ou son bras en pleine manœuvre, il allait utiliser trop de gaz et s'en retrouverait à court. Ok, il avait chopé d'autres réserves sur le soldat qu'il avait tué tant tôt. Mais tout de même. Il ne pourrait pas atteindre Stohess comme ça. Que faire… Et même si Erwin se forçait à marcher, ou pire, à vouloir tenter une manœuvre, il pourrait très bien s'évanouir. Ou pire encore, une de ses côtes pourraient complètement se briser et lui perforer un poumon.

La merde.

Cette fois-ci, il laissa échapper un long soupir. Il pensa aux autres. Hanji devrait bien s'en sortir. Peut-être que même, elle allait bientôt rejoindre la petite église. Et les membres de son escadron ? Allaient-ils tous bien ? Et le gamin ? Il le voyait bien se morfondre de son côté pour tout le monde, pour lui, le Capitaine qu'il admirait. C'était extrêment rageant d'un côté…

Levi se redressa et s'approcha au bord de l'abri, observant la Ville Souterraine. Il tourna la tête vers l'est, ou plutôt, vers les bâtiments dont il connaissait la disposition. Il y avait une petite église, enfin, ça y ressemblait et comme la plupart des bâtiments religieux, ils étaient dirigés vers l'est. C'était leur façon de s'orienter ici.

_ Tu as fini par soupirer.

Il se tourna vers Erwin.

_ Je t'ai réveillé ?

_ Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Juste à me reposer.

Levi se rapprocha de lui et s'assit sur un rocher, le regard dans le vague, fixant quelques lumières de la Ville Souterraine.

_ J'ai vu que tu avais un autre harnais, remarqua Erwin.

Le Capitaine lui jeta un œil et fronça les sourcils. Il savait très bien où il voulait en venir, vu qu'il l'avait pensé quelques minutes plutôt.

_ Non, claqua-t-il.

Ceci fit ricaner Erwin, qui se termina en une supplique douloureuse. Levi arqua un sourcil avant de lui lancer un regard désapprobateur.

_ Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas en état. Tu ne peux même pas rire.

_ Et c'est quoi le mieux, hein ? Qu'on reste ici, qu'on prenne du retard, qu'on risque de ne pas trouver les autres et de se faire attraper ? De plus, l'équipement que tu as pris est plus léger que les nôtres. Il n'y a pas les fourreaux, ni les lames. Il suffit que tu me passe juste le harnais, le moteur et les lance-grappins.

_ Mais bien sûr.

_ Levi, coupa Erwin d'une voix froide. N'oublie pas que je suis ton supérieur. Et nous devons rejoindre les autres, coûte que coûte. Et puis, s'il m'arrive quelque chose en route, tu sais bien que je suis du même avis qu'Hanji. Alors, passe-moi ce harnais.

Ils se défièrent un moment du regard. Puis, Levi abaissa les épaules. Erwin avait raison. Il était son supérieur et peu importait ce qu'il se passait, ils devaient rejoindre les autres. Levi le savait au fond de lui-même qu'il devrait tenter de faire ça.

_ A une seule condition, rajouta Levi.

Erwin le fixa, silencieux, l'invitant à continuer.

_ Il te faut les premiers soins.

Il vit son supérieur se lever et déboutonner sa chemise, il descendit un pan et Levi put voir qu'il portait un bandage et quelque chose d'autre, comme une sorte de corset.

_ La reine m'a soigné, informa-t-il. Elle m'a apporté les premiers soins, même plus. Tu vois bien qu'elle m'a fait un bandage et qu'elle a installé une armature pour que mes côtes bougent le moins possible. Alors ne t'en fais pas. Je devrai pouvoir manœuvrer assez facilement.

Le Capitaine le détailla un long moment. Il avait raison, c'était un bon travail. Lorsqu'Erwin se rhabilla, galérant avec son seul bras, les yeux aciers rencontrèrent ceux de son supérieur.

_ Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas dragué par hasard une noble ? Ou juste que tu t'es tapé la reine et que tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Il ricana de nouveau mais s'arrêta, toujours stoppé par la douleur.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit : rien de rien. J'ignore même pourquoi elle m'a autant aidé.

Levi se redressa et fouilla dans sa petite sacoche où il avait fourré une partie de l'équipement volé.

_ Autant s'estimer chanceux, pour une fois. En plus, personne ne nous suit.

Il sortit le harnais et le tendit à Erwin.

_ Bien que je ne comprends pas tout.

_ Moi non plus.

Levi le toisa de côté.

_ Tu veux de l'aide ? Pour le mettre ? Et puis, comment tu veux manœuvrer avec un seul bras ?

Erwin haussa les épaules.

_ Je me suis entraîné de mon côté. Ce n'est pas facile, mais je peux faire des choses simples, comme passer de grappin en grappin. C'est encore assez chaotique mais on devrait y aller plus vite qu'à pied.

_ Ok. De l'aide ?

Il le vit sourire.

_ Non. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'on me rappelle que je suis devenu inutile.

_ Je ne voulais pas…

Erwin tendit sa paume, intimidant silencieusement à Levi de se taire.

_ Je sais.

Le Capitaine se retourna et fixa de nouveau la ville avant de porter son regard en hauteur. Ils devaient se focaliser sur les formations rocheuses. C'était toujours aussi sombre mais comme pour la libération d'Eren, ils pouvaient compter dessus. Bien entendu, ça serait difficile pour Erwin. Au cas où, Levi pourrait le rattraper s'il venait à tomber. Ils devaient maintenant tenter de passer cette barrière jusqu'à la sortie de Stohess. Ça aussi, ça allait être caustique…

Derrière lui, il entendit des cliquetis et des bruits de tissus froissés. Erwin galérait à mettre son ensemble. Enfin, pourvu qu'il y arrive. Levi se sentait peiné pour lui. Outre qu'il avait perdu un bras, c'était également son dominant. Alors ça avait été dur pour le Commandant de s'y faire. Avec le temps, il avait réussi à pendre le contrôle de son bras gauche. Ecrire, prendre de simples objets, manger… Mais Hanji et lui avaient vu à quel point c'était frustrant pour leur supérieur. Et d'un côté, ça l'était également pour eux. Erwin insistait encore parfois pour venir avec eux lors de sortie extra-muros. Mais tous savaient que ce n'était pas raisonnable et suicidaire. Par chance, les deux seules fois où Erwin était sorti avec eux, ils n'avaient eu pas à faire directement aux titans. Ils avaient pu fuir avant, récoltant quelques données. Le plus avait été quand ils avaient pu tous sortir hors Maria. Encore maintenant, Levi se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour ne trouver aucun titan. Il se rappelait encore de la bâtisse étrange qu'ils avaient trouvée. Enfin, c'était du passé. Maintenant, ils devaient juste essayer de rejoindre les autres.

Et Levi espérait tellement qu'ils n'avaient pas tant pris de retard. Si Hanji ne le voyait toujours pas arrivé, peut-être qu'elle donnerait encore un jour de plus avant de partir complètement. Il l'espérait vraiment. Ça serait vraiment trop moche d'être séparés des autres alors qu'il avait retrouvé Erwin.

Il se tourna lorsqu'il entendit son supérieur arriver vers lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le reste de son bras droit. Au moins, il restait assez de bout pour que ça bloque le harnais. Ses yeux se posèrent au niveau de sa ceinture. Levi haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu es sérieux ?

Son supérieur haussa les épaules.

_ C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour manipuler les deux lances-grappin.

Effectivement, il en avait un bien dans son étui et l'autre était… tout simplement près de sa boucle de sa ceinture, mis étrangement, tirant sur le câble de façon trop surnaturelle. Levi avait un sérieux doute sur l'efficacité de cette disposition.

_ C'est dangereux.

_ Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais j'arrive à faire avec. Et ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait me rendre mon bras. Je dois avouer que j'aurai aimé me transformer en titan. Tu imagines, comme Eren, je pourrai me régénérer et j'aurai pu de nouveau avoir mon bras.

Il ricana encore un peu, sombre.

_ On n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Et puis, comparé à tout ce que j'ai fait, comparé à tous les hommes que j'ai envoyé engraissés les titans, c'est une maigre compensation. Un jour, je le payerai bien.

Levi ne répondit pas mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il savait qu'Erwin agissait avec froideur pour réussir leur mission, pour trouver un moyen de sauver l'Humanité. On le traitait de monstre à tel point que son supérieur s'avouait tel quel. Il était un monstre qui essayait sauver les humains. Et en même temps, il envoyait ses soldats se faire sacrifier pour cette cause. C'était ironique. Mais d'un côté, pouvait-on vraiment blâmer Erwin ? Le Bataillon d'Exploration n'était là seulement pour explorer, comme l'indiquait leur nom. Non, depuis l'insertion de certaines personnes, comme Hanji, il essayait de récolter des informations sur l'ennemi de l'Humanité. Mais maintenant ? Qui étaient vraiment les ennemis de l'Humanité ? Le Capitaine fronça un peu plus les sourcils, chassant mentalement cette idée de la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de philosopher dessus, ni de penser. Ainsi, il se tourna vers le bord de leur abri, regardant d'abord la ville, puis la formation rocheuse en haut. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la colonnette naturelle.

_ Tu vas devoir m'écouter, fit Levi.

Erwin se pointa à côté de lui.

_ Je sais bien que tu es plus habitué ici que moi.

_ Bien. En bas, il y a la ville. Et là bas, fit-il en montrant l'est, c'est notre destination. Etant donné que la Police Militaire a envahi tous les espaces, il faut se cacher. Et le meilleur moyen est d'aller en haut. Il y a peu de luminosité, pour ne pas dire quasiment nul. Pour libérer Eren, on a usé de cela pour tromper les autres. Il faudrait faire pareil. On va y accéder via les colonnes rocheuses. Etant donné l'état de notre gaz, il faudra faire attention. Le meilleur moyen, si tout va bien, est de lâcher de la pression pour aller en haut et après, de temps en temps. Vu ton état, et comme tu l'as dit, on se déplacera de grappin en grappin, en peu comme sur une espèce de liane. C'est notre seul moyen d'arriver rapidement à l'autre bout. Après, on avisera.

Il le vit acquiescer.

_ Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Ils s'élancèrent au même moment, synchro, laissant leurs grappins et du gaz. Toutefois, Levi aperçut rapidement et vite qu'Erwin avait perdu sa grâce d'autant. Certes, il réussissait à manier un peu l'équipement tridimensionnel mais il galérait. De ce qu'il voyait, il ne cessait d'inter-changer sa main entre les deux gardes, appuyant sur les boutons. Levi le dépassait déjà alors qu'ils devaient se fondre dans l'obscurité de la cavité. Il claqua la langue, mécontent et se dirigea vers lui. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et Erwin fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

_ T'es trop lent. A ce rythme, on va se faire repérer.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa Erwin comme il le faisait avec Eren mais il aperçut qu'il s'était surestimé. Erwin était beaucoup plus lourd et corpulent que le gamin. Son supérieur écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais n'en dit mot. A la place, il eut un infime sourire.

_ Je ne suis pas Eren, hein.

_ La ferme.

Il devait avouer que c'était une sale habitude qu'il avait pris avec le gamin. Lorsqu'il était trop lent, trop impulsif, trop maladroit, trop, trop en manœuvre, le Capitaine avait tendance à le prendre sous son bras ou sur son épaule. Mais il s'en fichait dans le cas présent, ils devaient absolument se cacher et rejoindre les autres. Ainsi, il projeta ses grappins et utilisa un peu plus de gaz. Toutefois, en quelques secondes à peine, il avait pu atteindre l'obscurité et Erwin se détacha de lui, repassant en manœuvre. Maintenant, ils devaient tout traverser. Ils avisèrent l'espace avant de s'élancer. Là aussi, Levi vit qu'Erwin était plus lent mais le laissa faire de toute façon, ils devaient utiliser le moins de gaz possible pour atteindre l'autre extrémité. Ils se balancèrent au grès de leurs câbles, prenant comme appui la paroi rocheuse. Levi ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soucieux, observant à la fois les alentours et le dessous au moindre signe de la Police Militaire et des Chevaliers et surveillant Erwin du coin de l'œil pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Mine de rien, il devait bien y avoir quarante mètres de hauteur entre le sol de la Ville Souterraine et leur position.

_ Levi, interpella Erwin en se rapprochant près de lui.

Le Capitaine lui jeta un rapide regard avant de continuer sa course.

_ Quoi ?

_ Essaye de faire attention, avec Eren.

Il sentit son sourcil s'arquer. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait ? Pourquoi parlait-il d'Eren ? En quoi devait-il faire attention ? Il ne l'avait plus frappé depuis des mois, alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui sortait ? Il serra la mâchoire, passablement énervé.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Je ne lui ai rien fai-

_ Je t'en parle car on est entre nous et que la situation est de plus en plus chaotique.

_ Je le surveille assez, si c'est que tu as peur.

_ Je ne parle pas de ça. Attends, tu ne vois vraiment rien ?

Levi lui lança un regard noir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Il croisa son regard et Erwin soupira avant de se reconcentrer sur sa manœuvre.

_ Essaye juste de le traiter comme les autres, ne le traite pas comme un cas spécial.

_ Il est spécial vu qu'il se transforme.

Il eut un silence et Levi avait vraiment l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Erwin lui insinuait. Traitait-il vraiment Eren différemment des autres ? Enfin, hormis sa capacité ? Erwin lui disait ça parce qu'il avait osé l'attraper comme Eren ? Il était vexé d'être maîtrisé ?

_ Essaye juste de le traiter comme les autres.

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'écarta de lui, lançant un Levi sceptique et un brun énervé.

Putain, mais c'était quoi cette façon de le rappeler à l'ordre ? Etait-ce vraiment parce qu'il avait eu le réflexe d'aider Erwin comme ça ? Ou lui disait-il de faire attention pour… Putain, il n'en avait aucune idée et ça le faisait chier. Il soupira bruyamment par la bouche et tenta de se calmer. Il devait juste arriver à sortir d'ici et à rejoindre les autres, c'était tout.

Mais maintenant qu'Erwin lui avait dit ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Eren. Allait-il bien ? Que faisait-il ? Etait-il en sécurité avec les autres ? Préparait-il des vivres et d'autres choses nécessaires à leur fuite ? Et si la Police Militaire ou quelqu'un les avait vus ? S'il était en danger ? Bordel de merde. Non, non et non. Il ne devait vraiment pas penser !

Il soupira et continua son ascension. Ses yeux se rivèrent un moment sur le point donné. Il se souvenait un peu de l'aménagement de l'espace. Toutefois, rien ne garantissait que c'était bouché ou en train de s'effondrer comme leur petit passage. Ou que la Police Militaire gardait les entrées. Ils aviseraient au moment voulu. En attendant, ils devraient y être dans une demi-heure, trois quart d'heure vu leur avancée. Ça pourrait être plus vite mais Erwin était décidément trop lent avec son bras en moins… Il devrait revoir avec Hanji un moyen pour que ça soit plus facile pour lui. Comme deux boutons de propulsion sur la même garde, ça évitera qu'il change tout le temps et qu'il se fatigue. Il le plaignait… Mais leur Commandant n'était pas vraiment à plaindre et il ne le faisait même pas. Et puis, ils devaient y arriver. Et si lui, le Capitaine Levi, se faisait arrêter et même tuer, qui s'occuperait du gamin ? Hormis Mikasa le chaperon bien sûr. Il fallait quelqu'un pour le contenir, le maîtriser et le protéger. Donc non, il devait réussir. Il devait réussir pour le Bataillon d'Exploration, pour tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie. Pour l'humanité. Pour Eren. Ce qui revenait à peu près à la même chose, vu que le gosse est une bonne arme…

Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes. Erwin insinuait-il ceci ? Qu'il pensait trop à Eren ? Cette constatation lui tira un rictus. Il soupira encore et essaya vraiment de ne plus penser. Il devait tout simplement agir, à point c'est tout.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Bon... vous avez pas fini avec vos blagues salaces sur Erwin ? XD**

**Nekolie : C'était quoi ce raz-de-marée de blagues pourries ? XD Je ne pensais pas que le chapitre allait autant inspirer. Enfin... je dois avouer lorsque j'ai écrit "c'était son dominant", j'ai eu aussi un bug. Puis, je me suis dit "Nan, ne voyons pas le mal partout et personne le remarquera..." Loupé. Après, il peut bien se faire les deux. Vu sa position (je parle de son grade, on est d'accord XD), je suis sûre qu'il y a dû avoir des dialogues... longs avec certaines personnes. Et foutu comme il est, avec ou sans son bras, voilà quoi. Et en plus, il parle bien. Ce mec est un politique. Donc... je me tais parce que je le vois bien manipuler et négocier avec des gens pour telle ou telle chose X'D Au malheur de ces dames et de ces jeunes éphèbes... Mais ouais, laissons sa vie sexuelle de côté pour revenir à nos moutons (je vais ignorer ton taper dans le mille). Oh fait, Levi n'est plus caporal mais capitaine (je pensais à une erreur de traduction mais il a vraiment changé de grade). Mais oui, Erwin lui fout sous le nez et... ben je suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée... Tu verras notamment dans ce chapitre^^ (la prochaine, ça sera un stike plutôt XD). **

**S-Lay L : Oh, d'accord. Courage alors ! C'est généralement comme ça, oui^^ Je ne dirai rien en ce qui concerne Erwin et son caleçon, avec l'anguille XD**

**ookami : Ah ben, ils sont logés à la bonne enseigne XD Oui, Levi n'a pas l'air de lui faire confiance. Donc, a-t-il culbuté ou pas la reine ? Telle est la question... Pour ses bras, je te rassure, mais l'auteur du manga a oublié qu'il lui en avait fait perdre un XD (il s'est excusé récemment car un lecteur lui avait fait la remarque XD). Et pour moi aussi, c'est difficile mais au final, cette perte de bras va peut-être servir, héhé. Beaucoup de personne ne l'apprécie pas. Moi non plus. J'aime pas Erwin. Il est hypocrite, manipulateur... mais fait aussi de bonnes remarques. Comme pour Levi notamment et ses pensées vers Eren^^ Honnêtement, j'ai peur que les premiers chapitres ennuient (sans compter que c'est également dans l'univers d'origine, j'ai remarqué qu'il y a une sorte d'aversion, que je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs). Et quand je vois le peu de review comparé aux lectures, je suis assez surprise (ok, pour la première fic, c'était à peu près la même chose). Donc c'est pour ça que j'avertis que ça va plus bouger vers les 10-15 (que je suis en train d'écrire^^). Bref ! A la prochaine^^**

**Audrey Tarakai : En même temps... c'est une romance et on sait ce qu'il s'est passé dans la première partie XD Et merci :) Pour le moment, j'arrive à me débloquer et à écrire à la suite^^**

**Tsubame Yaeger : Du coup, je t'ai répondu en MP^^**

**Kai (chapitre 4) : Rooo quand même XD Si tu trouves que c'est déjà pire que de la VDM, que vas-tu penser de la suite... Et bien, effectivement, dans un des chapitres, il y a Erwin qui a failli se faire pendre. Mais pour Historia, rien de rien (ou alors, j'ai oublié). Sinon, cette pendaison, cette capture et cet assassinat ont lieu dans "La prochaine fois". Oui, il est mignon (uke quoi) ^^ Et oui, c'est le début, il faut que ça se mette en place. Mais après quelques chapitres, ça devrait prendre un autre tournant. Et merci :) on essaye de prendre soin l'un de l'autre^^ A la prochaine^^**

**Aller ! Laissons place à un peu d'Ereri o/**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Capitaine se laissa tomber sur la chaise, vidé d'énergie. Ces dernières heures avaient été plus que fatigantes. Il avait eu la nette impression pendant ce temps qu'il était un putain de rat en train de se cacher. Sans vouloir viser Erwin, il aurait pu arriver en moins de temps que là. Certes, ils étaient arrivés pile poil au bon moment. Mais tout de même… Autant sortir de la Ville Souterraine, ça allait, autant le parcours de câble en câble avec un manchot, non merci. Leur Commandant était maintenant inutile au combat au corps à corps et à la manœuvre. Il pensait mettre quarante cinq minutes à traverser la ville, non, une heure trente ! Et après ça, ils avaient dû se cacher dans les quartiers malfamés de Stohess afin de retrouver l'église du prêtre Darius. Et en arrivant, il avait bien cru que tout espoir était perdu en voyant que le concerné n'était pas là… Fort heureusement, un des moines l'avait reconnu et les avait aidés à prendre une voiture* afin de rejoindre la ferme. Là aussi, ils avaient mis trois heures à y parvenir, au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais au moins, ils étaient arrivés ! Et vive l'accueil… Au début, ils avaient été accueillis avec les épées et des chevrotines jusqu'à que leur cochet donne un mot de passe pour qu'il les reconnaisse. Et lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la voiture, Levi s'était senti comme agressé. Il comprenait que les membres du Bataillon soient heureux de le voir, et d'avoir trouvé Erwin en chemin. Mais tout de même… Hanji ne s'était gênée pas à sauter à leur cou, en précisant tout de même qu'ils puaient la mort. Et à travers ce flot incessant de soulagement et de gentilles représailles, Levi s'était tout simplement faufilé pour aller se dégoter un endroit calme, sous la bienveillance du prêtre.

Ainsi, il s'était laissé tomber sur cette chaise. Il avait le regard dans le vide avant de lâcher un long soupir épuisé, mais aussi soulagé. Il voulait dormir. Ne pas parler. Ne pas voir les autres. Juste dormir. Et se laver. Parce que, bordel de merde, Hanji avait raison, il puait. Même si la Ville Souterraine gardait une température douce l'été, ils avaient parcouru tout le dessous de Sina et une partie de Stohess accrochés à leurs câbles et aux projections de gaz. Et avec tout leur équipement et le harnais, impossible de rester frais comme une fleur au matin. Non, ils ressemblaient plus à une fleur fanée et pourrie, macérant dans leur jus. Et même après ça, dans la fraîcheur de la soirée de Stohess, ils avaient dû enfiler ces espèces de sac à patates dégueulasses pour cacher leur tête et les blasons… Merci pour l'ajout d'odeur immonde et il ne savait quoi d'autre. Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dessus, ou avait été… hormis les patates. Ainsi, avant de dormir, se laver était crucial. Mais il avait oublié de demander au prêtre s'il y avait une salle d'eau ou au moins un cours d'eau non loin.

Il laissa échapper un autre soupir. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se relever pour aller demander. Mais il devait bien commencer à faire quelque chose. Ainsi, il se leva et se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il mit au dos de la chaise. Puis, il commença à enlever ses bottes et Levi tira une mine écœurée en sentant l'odeur. Du fromage pourri. Ouais, et c'était ses pieds. Putain. Mine de rien, à travers ses chaussettes humides, il apprécia la fraicheur et ne put s'empêcher d'écarter ses orteils en éventail.

Il se rendait également compte qu'il avait mal partout. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de courbatures partout. Le stress, la fatigue et la fuite accumulés n'arrangeaient rien. L'équipement lui tirait sur les épaules et le dos. Il soupira encore et bascula sa tête en arrière. Il ferma les yeux, respirant calmement et grimaça légèrement en sentant toutes les courbatures.

On toqua à sa porte.

Levi sortit de sa léthargie et redressa la tête, fixant la porte.

_ C'est qui ?

_ C'est moi, Capitaine.

Cette voix n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne et il la reconnaissait entre mille. Il soupira encore et passa une main sur son épaule, la massant légèrement. Bordel, ses nerfs étaient tellement durs.

_ Entre.

Le prêtre lui avait déjà dit où il se trouvait ou Eren les avait observés ? Le connaissant, il le voyait bien la seconde hypothèse. Lorsque le gamin entra, Levi s'entreprit de détacher le harnais en commençant par le buste. Il leva ses yeux vers lui et croisa ses billes vertes oscillant vers le bleu. Ce soir, ses iris se teintaient d'un vert sapin avec quelques pigments bleus. Eren ferma derrière lui, son autre main portait un petit plateau avec une théière et deux tasses.

Etait-ce du thé ou du café ? Car avec tout ça, Levi n'avait pas pu récupérer sa boîte à thé, ce qui le faisait chier. Il n'était pas vraiment fan du café, il le prenait juste pour se réveiller ou se tenir concentré, comme ces derniers jours. Le côté amer de ce breuvage le rebutait contrairement à la douceur âcre et parfois sucré des feuilles de thé.

_ Vous avez l'air exténué, Capitaine, remarqua Eren en posant le plateau sur une petite table, trônant au milieu de la pièce.

Levi s'attaqua aux attaches situées sur sa ceinture.

_ Tu crois ?

Il l'observa et aperçut qu'Eren sourit légèrement.

_ J'en suis même sûr.

Il enleva la première partie du harnais et le posa également sur la chaise. Il sentit que son cadet l'observait en silence, discrètement, craignant de le déranger.

_ Tu ne sais pas où il y a une salle d'eau ? Ou un ruisseau ?

_ Il y a un ruisseau pas loin d'ici.

_ Oh. Bonne nouvelle ! Je n'en peux plus de puer.

Eren ne répondit pas mais versa le liquide dans chacune des tasses.

_ Asseyez-vous en attendant et buvez.

Levi haussa un sourcil en l'observant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'attaquer aux restes du harnais.

_ Tu me donnes un ordre ?

_ Un conseil.

Il soupira et finit de passer le reste des lanières qu'il déposa également sur la chaise. Il s'assit sur le lit, n'étant qu'une simple banquette en bois avec un matelas en foin. Eren s'approcha de lui et lui passa une des deux tasses.

Il faisait certes chaud mais lorsque ses mains entourèrent le récipient, Levi se sentit plus décontracté. Et une odeur familière monta à ses narines. C'était différent de son thé, mais s'en était. Il huma quelques secondes, fermant les yeux. Puis, il reprit sa manie de prendre la tasse du bout des doigts, autour des lèvres.** Il amena doucement le breuvage à sa bouche et le liquide se déversa. C'était un peu amer, mais c'était bien différent du thé. Avec cela, il capta un goût fruité, doux, légèrement sucré. C'était du bon thé. Et de bonne facture.

Il leva les yeux et croisa une fois encore ceux verts de son cadet. Eren semblait l'épier. Il vit qu'un léger sourire était collé à sa bouche. Levi eut un tic nerveux aux sourcils avant de regarder le thé, puis de nouveau le gamin.

_ Du thé, commença-t-il. Je croyais que c'était définitivement perdu. C'est au prêtre ?

Eren s'assit à terre, en tailleur. Il leva légèrement la tête vers son supérieur. Levi ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le sol était sal. Toutefois, Eren ne portait pas son uniforme militaire, mais civil. Et son pantalon, bien que déjà d'une couleur brune, se paraît de multiples tâches de terre. Il avait dû aider dans les tâches ménagères et autres à la ferme.

_ Oui et non, répondit-il. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, lorsque vous êtes parti pour libérer le Commandant, on a été quelques heures à l'église. Le prêtre nous a fait un thé. Et je me suis souvenu qu'on n'en avait plus, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je lui ai demandé où est-ce qu'il en avait acheté, disant que c'était pour vous, vu que vous êtes un amateur de thé. Il me l'a donné. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez l'apprécier.

Levi but une autre gorgée en l'observant. Eren rougissait et baissait peu à peu ses yeux au long du discours. Il ne pouvait pas se le cacher. Ça lui faisait plaisir que le gamin ait pensé à lui et qu'il ait pris ce thé, l'emportant jusque dans cette ferme pourrie et perdue au milieu de la campagne du Mur Rose.

_ Il est pas mal, énonça Levi, les yeux dans le vague. Merci, gamin.

Cette fois-ci, il vit Eren devenir encore plus rouge, jusqu'aux oreilles avant de baisser complètement la tête. Levi arqua un sourcil mais n'en tint pas compte longtemps. Il était trop fatigué pour ça.

Et il se rendit compte que le « merci » devait paraître bizarre sortant de sa bouche, surtout lui qui ne faisait preuve d'aucune gêne.

_ De-de rien. Avec tout ça, j'ai juste pensé que ça pourrait vous détendre ? Hésita-t-il.

_ Tu as eu raison.

Eren haussa la tête et but également dans sa tasse.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans rien se dire. De plus, Levi ne voulait pas parler, il voulait se détendre, se reposer. Et cette pause thé, même à une heure si tard de la nuit, lui faisait réellement du bien.

_ Est-ce que vous voudrez que je vous montre où est le ruisseau ? Proposa Eren. Je vous passerai également des affaires. Le prêtre a emmené avec nous quelques produits d'hygiène.

_ Oh oui, inspira Levi soulagé. J'ai besoin de me décrasser. Je pue comme une poubelle.

Encore une fois, il entendit Eren rire.

_ On est en été, remarqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas possible d'être tout le temps propre et de sentir bon. Même pour vous. Surtout après votre escapade. Mais, on est content que vous soyez revenu sain et sauf. Et avec le Commandant, bien entendu.

Levi se leva et posa sa tasse sur le plateau, dépassant Eren.

_ Ouais, j'ai vu ça. Surtout avec Hanji. Mais ça me dérange d'être acclamé en héros alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis juste tombé sur lui et on a juste fui comme des couards.

Eren se releva et se tourna vers lui, l'inquiétude se dessinait sur ses traits. Il était tellement facile de déchiffrer ses sentiments.

_ Vous êtes quand même un héros. Vous êtes là, avec le Commandant.

_ Ouais ben, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Avec son bras manquant, on a juste été ralenti. Enfin, on est là, tant mieux. Laissons l'heure de gloire ou les explications à Erwin. Moi, je veux juste me laver et dormir.

Levi fixa ses bottes, hésitant à les remettre. Et non. Elles puaient trop et devaient encore être visqueuses. Il préférait marcher pieds nus avec ses chaussettes moites.

_ Je vais vous conduire au ruisseau, alors. Attendez-moi juste quelques minutes le temps que je lave ça et que je ramène ce qu'il faut.

_ Fais donc.

Levi enleva sa lavallière et déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise, cherchant du frais. Au final, il les enleva tous et sortit les deux pans de son pantalon afin de s'aérer. Il soupira d'aise et capta le regard affolé d'Eren à cette vue. Le gamin tremblota des mains en ramassant les tasses. Il semblait serrer la mâchoire et éviter avant tout de se tourner vers lui. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Peu importe. Avec ses mouvements, il capta que ses courbatures le faisaient toujours autant souffrir.

_ Ohé, Eren.

Le gamin se tourna vers lui.

_ Oui, Capitaine ? Répondit-il en ne cessant de fixer le plateau.

_ Tu sais masser ?

Il attendit quelques secondes en voyant le visage toujours autant cramoisi de son cadet, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

_ Un peu, pourquoi ?

_ Tu viendras me masser, tout à l'heure. J'ai mal partout.

_ Si vous voulez.

_ Tu t'es déjà lavé ? Car j'ai peine à croire en voyant ta tenue. Et l'odeur.

_ Pas encore.

_ Tu viendras avec moi alors. Ça m'évitera de me perdre dans le noir ou de glisser sur des cailloux.

Il vit Eren serrer un peu plus le plateau. Il semblait très mal à l'aise.

_ Euh… Se laver ensemble ? Enfin, en même temps ?

Levi haussa les épaules.

_ Oui, pourquoi ? Tu me masseras en même temps.

_ Mais…

_ Quoi ? On est des hommes, il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné. Bon, tu magnes ? Je n'en peux plus de macérer dans mon jus.

_ Bien, mon Capitaine !

Eren partit de sa chambre en refermant la porte.

Levi le regarda faire avant de se laisser de nouveau tomber sur le lit. Il enleva sa chemise pour le moment, profitant d'être seul.

Eren semblait vraiment heureux de le voir. Et en même temps, Levi sentait de l'énervement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait apprécier ou non autant sa présence, ces petites attentions ridicules. Et ces derniers mois, le gamin peinait à le regarder en face plus d'une minute.

Quelque chose en lui agita son estomac, le tordant douloureusement.

Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Erwin. Il devrait plutôt dire ça à Eren. Toutefois, il devait avouer qu'il était également en tord. Il devrait juste suivre Eren au ruisseau et lui dire de disposer. Et de ne pas le masser, en fin de compte.

Il détestait ça. Il ne supportait pas ça. Il savait sans le savoir mais là, il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'accepter et de le voir. Eren était attiré par lui. Et vu son âge, les hormones, les horreurs qu'il a vécu, il devait s'attacher facilement. Et quoi de plus logique que de s'attacher à une personne qui l'avait plus ou moins sauvé ? Mais c'était mal. Erwin lui avait peut-être sous entendu cela, qu'il devait effectivement traiter Eren comme tout soldat, comme tout subordonné et rien d'autre. Pas même la potentielle arme qu'il était. De toute façon, vu sa façon d'agir, ça lui enlèverait un poids de ne pas se laver ensemble et de le masser. Tout ce que Levi obtiendrait, c'était une gêne à coup sûr, peut-être un massage raté, et donc plus douloureux, et en cas de mauvais mouvement, il risquerait de sentir la gaule du gamin. Décidemment, non. Il devait mettre de l'espace.

Il soupira et songea au thé.

Bordel de merde. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il ignorait pendant combien de temps il était plongé dans ses pensées car on toqua de nouveau à sa porte. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées ?

_ Ouais, marmonna-t-il, toujours à moitié vautré sur le lit, la chemise disparue.

_Putain, quel con._

Juste à l'instant, il se disait de mettre de la distance et il se trouvait là, torse nu, à moitié allongé sur le lit. Génial comme initiative.

_ Je vous ai appor…

La voix d'Eren se tut alors que Levi se redressa sur ses coudes, observant encore le gamin. Ouais, pas de doute, vu sa façon de tourner la tête et les rougeurs, le gosse était attiré par lui. Et merde quoi, Levi commençait également à se sentir gêné, voir honteux. Il se leva rapidement, prenant sa chemise, montrant son dos à son cadet et la reboutonna à la hâte, histoire d'être de nouveau décent. Néanmoins, le mal était déjà fait et pendant quelques secondes, il eut un grand silence dans la pièce où aucun des deux n'osa prendre la parole.

Levi s'évertuait à fixer la fenêtre, observant le dehors et les quelques rares étoiles que les arbres voulaient bien laisser voir. Il se tourna et regarda Eren, tête baissée. Dans ses bras, il tenait des serviettes, des produits d'hygiène, une brosse et des habits de rechange.

_ C'est loin d'ici ? Engagea-t-il.

Son cadet releva la tête, moins rouge et osant à peu près le regarder en face. Ou plutôt, Levi avait l'impression qu'il regardait quelque chose entre son oreille, son épaule et le derrière. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était regardé en face, mais c'était déjà ça.

_ Non, mais il faut connaître les lieux. Et on évite de se laver lorsque le soleil se couche, ou juste comme ça.

_ Je comprends mieux. C'est pour ça que tu parais encore crade ?

Eren baissa la tête, mais de honte cette fois-ci. Décidemment, il n'arrangeait rien à son embarras.

_ Oui, avoua-t-il. Je me suis juste lavé le visage. Enfin, une toilette rapide.

_Je vois le genre._

Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dégouté car il était. ILS étaient sales.

_ Vous évitez d'y aller à cause de la lumière ? Demanda-t-il.

Eren acquiesça.

_ Hanji pense qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que la Police Militaire ne se fasse le rapport avec le prêtre Darius et qu'ils trouvent cet endroit.

Il le pensait aussi. Il devait avoir des archives précisant les domaines que possédait le religieux. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il possédait cinq fermes. Toutes étaient occupées par des fidèles ou des paysans pour les revenus personnels de leur église, qui étaient redistribués. Et étant donné que certains avaient vu que le prêtre avait été aux côtés d'Erwin, il faudrait peu de temps pour que ça parte de nouveau en vrille… Et ils allaient devoir encore tous fuir.

Et encore une fois, Levi sentit de l'énervement. Mais pas à propos de ce constat, bien que si, mais plutôt parce qu'Eren appelait Hanji par son prénom et non par son statut. Devant plusieurs soldats, il le faisait mais avec les personnes qu'il côtoyait le plus, non. Il n'y avait qu'Erwin et lui qu'il appelait encore par leur grade. Pour Erwin, ils n'étaient pas non plus H24 ensemble et ne se voyaient que très peu, au final. Mais lui… Il ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom alors qu'il traînait plus avec lui qu'avec elle. Et ça le faisait chier. Mais ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver pour ça.

_ Ok, répondit-il plus sèchement que d'habitude.

Et cela se vit. Eren le fixa cette fois-ci dans les yeux, surpris et pâlissant.

_ Bon, continua le Capitaine en essayant d'être moins sur les nerfs. Montre-moi où c'est. Je veux me laver et dormir au plus vite. Je crois que ça fait bientôt quarante-huit heures ou plus que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil.

_ Oui, Capitaine.

Refusant catégoriquement de mettre ses bottes, Levi suivit Eren, non sans le quitter du regard. Son dos semblait crispé aussi.

* * *

_*** : Calèche/carrosse, on s'entend hein.**_

_**** : Ok, on emploie lèvres pour les vases. En gros, c'est le rebord.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et tout et tout.**

**On avance, on avance doucement dans les chapitres et l'intrigue. Une partie devrait se mettre en place dans celui-ci.**

**Place aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : Pour le nom de Levi, après, ils traduisent par prononciation (même si c'est pas facile, c'est sur). Pour les grades, après, c'est logique vu qu'il y a eu le coup d'état dans le manga. Et vu que ce sont les militaires qui ont pris les brides du gouvernement, ça colle. Nan mais normal j'ai envie de dire. L'hygiène, le nettoyage bien fait, c'est une bouffée d'air fraîche. Il a le droit de se prendre pour un poète XD Pour le reste, tu verras bien, car comme tu dis, Eren lui fout la migraine et il change souvent d'avis... Alors, Eren l'agneau se fera-t-il dévoré par le méchant loup Levi ? Telle est la question...**

**S-Lay L : ... tu viens de me dégoûter... Sérieux ? Holy Shit ! Je veux pas savoir où sa main a pu passer... Ah ben ça, oui, ce n'est pas malin de la part du Capitaine^^ Après, je te laisse découvrir dans celui-ci s'ils sont allés dans ce ruisseau ensemble ou pas^^ Perso, je préfère une jolie fille qu'un mec^^ ou alors, faut que je sois également un homme, ça pourrait peut-être passé.**

**Kaelinka : T'inquiète^^ tu as chopé quoi ? Merci et oui, Levi n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Mais ce qu'il fait, c'est autant néfaste pour Eren que pour lui... il froisse déjà ses sentiments en les ignorant ou en faisant juste n'importe quoi, en croyant juste qu'il est son subordonné, sous sa tutelle... Et d'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué ça aussi, dans le manga. Il appelle Hanji par son nom et Levi par son grade. J'ai trouvé ça rigolo à exploiter^^ En ce qui concerne sur les acquis, la reine... je ne te dis rien par souci de spoil :p**

**Ookami : De rien^^ j'essaye de répondre à tout le monde dans la mesure du possible^^ Beaucoup de personnes avait oublié ce détail (ya que les maniaques du détail qui l'ont vu^^). Donc, t'inquiète, tu n'es pas un cas désespéré X'D Et t'inquiète, je te suis^^ Sérieux, 10mn ? X'D Nan mais Erwin, je le déteste. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop lui en faire baver dans la fic (quoique...) mais voilà quoi^^ Pour le reste, je te propose de lire la suite^^ voir si oui ou non, ils sont bien allés ensemble avec séance massage^^**

**nistley : Et bien, ça t'a fait de la lecture^^ C'est fait exprès, évidemment, on saura plus tard^^ En ce qui concerne les souvenirs, je ne peux te répondre. La créature avait dit à Levi qu'il ne se souviendrait de rien. Après, il peut très bien ne pas se souvenir mais son corps peut le faire (tu vois où je veux en venir ?). Et du coup, j'aimerai bien savoir où est-ce que tu as cru qu'il se souvenait, par simple curiosité ? ^o^**

**Lottie Baskerville : T'inquiète pas pour ça^^ Et je te remercie^^ pour le moment, ça va (mon rat, c'est autre chose...). Te triture pas pour tous les personnages :p Et oui, difficile à comprendre. Si j'arrive à peu près à le respecter, tant mieux^^ Il a beau être son supérieur, c'est aussi un peu "ami", donc il peut bien penser ce qu'il veut XD J'essaye de le respecter mais dur^^' Et oui, pauvre Eren ! Et voici la suite^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il avait plutôt bien dormi malgré ce matelas de paille et la propreté indistincte de sa chambre. Il était tellement épuisé qu'après sa toilette, son corps avait complètement sombré dans l'inconscience lorsqu'il s'était allongé. Quand il s'était réveillé, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, indiquant qu'il était plus de midi ou bien plus.

Il avait repensé à ces derniers jours, revoyant cette fuite et cette galère. Il repensa également à Eren et à sa gêne. Comme il s'était dit, il avait dit au gamin de disposer, le laissant seul et que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il le masse. Avec soulagement, et celui d'Eren, ce dernier n'avait pas fait de remarque, trop heureux de ne pas se mettre plus en danger. Toutefois, Levi avait pu constater qu'une sorte de froid s'était installé entre eux. Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais quelque chose semblait s'être cassé. Et lorsqu'il l'avait croisé au déjeuner, il le pensait vraiment. Eren évitait tout simplement de le regarder, se mettre en face de lui, ou à côté de lui, et éviter au plus de lui parler.

Mais là aussi, autant ne pas s'en soucier, il y avait d'autres choses plus importantes. Parmi celles-là, il y avait cette réunion, à cette heure tardive de l'après-midi. Tous les capitaines étaient présents, ainsi qu'Erwin et le prêtre dans la salle de séjour. Ils s'étaient enfermés de leur escadrille, ne voulant pas que tout le monde entende. De toute façon, il n'y avait tout simplement pas la place. Ainsi, ils se trouvaient tous assis sur des chaises, autour de la longue table rectangulaire en bois. Chacun portait des vêtements de civil, ou plutôt de paysan, que le prêtre leur avait prêté en attendant que leur uniforme se finisse de se laver et qu'il sèche. Et aussi s'aérer, car au final, tout le monde puait plus ou moins avec cette chaleur écrasante et cette fuite.

Sur la table, il y avait une petite carte avec la disposition des Murs et les différents quartiers et campagnes. Un bâton faisait office de stylet pour montrer telle ou telle chose. D'abord, chacun avait fait un contre rendu de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la libération d'Eren et la fuite de Sina, avec leurs escadrilles.

Erwin les écoutait, attentivement, essayant de juger s'il y avait un danger potentiel. Et il y en avait un. Cela ne venait pas vraiment des soldats mais du prêtre en lui-même, étant donné la situation. Tout le monde en était conscient et savait que cette cachette n'était que temporaire. Alors, même s'ils paraissaient plus reposés, essayant de se recharger de ces dernières jours, Levi pouvait sentir cette tension palpable. Chacun semblait être prêt à fuir en cas d'apparition lointaine de l'escouade du Roi et des Chevaliers. Mais la situation avait été claire : le plus grand danger, ce n'était pas la Police Militaire, mais ces Chevaliers. Et selon les dires de certains capitaines, certains semblaient être beaucoup trop forts pour de simples humains. Et encore une fois, la théorie de titans shifters refit surface. C'était juste la merde.

Puis, Erwin avait lui-même raconté ses mésaventures : sa détention au palais, sa rencontre et son évasion grâce à la reine, sa fuite jusqu'à le retrouver lui, Levi.

Discrètement, le Capitaine vit que le prêtre avait froncé les sourcils à l'écoute du récit du Commandant, notamment avec l'aide de la reine. En fait, tout le monde avait plus ou moins réagi, fronçant les sourcils, soucieux, écarquillant les yeux, surpris.

La merde. Encore. Et pour ne pas changer.

Et enfin, vint le débat tant attendu : qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Un capitaine avait posé la question et presqu'à l'unisson, tout le monde avait émis un long soupir, lourd de sens, éreinté. Levi n'échappait pas à la règle. Il se demandait s'ils avaient déjà été aussi mal ces dernières années. Apparemment, non. Chacun semblait réfléchir dans son coin, sauf Erwin et Hanji qui hésitaient à prendre la parole, ou plutôt, se demandant comment tourner ça. Au final, la Binoclarde se leva en tapant des mains sur la table. Levi ignorait si ce geste était prévu ou pas. Cela avait eu don de faire réagir l'assemblée qui la fixa, y compris Erwin.

_ Je l'avais déjà énoncé, lança Hanji, mais aller hors des Murs pourraient nous donner une chance.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Et voilà qu'elle ressortait ça. Et avec de ce qu'il avait pu discuter avec Erwin la veille, il pressentait le pire.

_ Oui, je le pense aussi, fit ce dernier, acquiesçant, songeur.

Un élan d'étonnement traversa les capitaines et de la surprise se peigna sur le visage du prêtre. Toutefois, Levi vit que son expression changea vite, au profit d'un air vaincu. Pire encore, il acquiesça également et d'autres capitaines écarquillèrent leurs yeux. Nanaba s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais le prêtre la devança :

_ L'extérieur est une bonne idée. Pour un court temps.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu. Levi fronça les sourcils, le prêtre était-il vraiment avec eux ? Une personne sensée ne les suivrait pas dans ce genre de plan foireux et ce vieux leur disait que c'était la bonne solution.

Ce dernier toussota.

_ Il y a quelqu'un, s'expliqua-t-il. Vous devriez rencontrer une personne dans l'enceinte du mur Maria. Elle pourra vous aider.

Erwin se redressa.

_ Qui ? Et comment savez-vous cela ?

Le prêtre soupira et s'assit sur une chaise, soupirant. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent complètement. Il semblait que cette révélation lui coûtait toutes ses forces.

_ Une personne, je ne peux pas vous dire son nom, elle me l'a interdit. Mais elle est de confiance. Elle suit de près le Bataillon d'Exploration, elle connaît les hauts faits et les sacrifices que vous avez faits. Elle connaît également toutes vos infortunes. Elle séjourne du côté est des Murs. Si vous allez dehors, elle vous contactera. Elle vous dira comment faire, elle vous aidera.

Il eut un long silence. Levi se demanda si le vieux ne leur racontait pas des conneries. Il l'observa alors, un moment, décryptant les traits de son visage. Ce vieux fou semblait complètement sincère.

_ Comment savez-vous cela ? Répéta Hanji. Et pourquoi nous le dire que maintenant ? Si cette personne est susceptible de nous aider ?

_ Parmi la croyance des Murs Saints, certains prêtres ont eu vent d'autre chose. Cette chose, cette personne en fait partie. Pour nous, elle est une divinité, aussi puissante que Sina, Rose et Maria. Cette personne existe et je l'ai déjà rencontrée. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire, mais elle.

_ Une divinité ? Marmonna Levi. Une divinité ? Ohé, ne vous vous foutez pas de nous. Il y a plusieurs années, des idiots vénéraient Maître Titan* ! C'est le même délire ?

Le prêtre écarquilla les yeux, visiblement choqué. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, avant de la refermer et de fermer les yeux. Il les rouvrit doucement.

_ Je ne peux vous blâmer, il est vrai que l'histoire nous a fait défaut. Mais cette personne existe et saura vous aider. En cas de problème majeur, elle m'a dit de vous orienter à elle, mais pour cela, il faut aller la rejoindre hors Rose. Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais elle ne peut pas entrer dans l'enceinte.

Levi ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lancer une réplique acide mais Erwin l'en dissuada.

_ D'accord, répondit-il.

Tout le monde le fixa, écarquillant les yeux. Il allait vraiment écouter ce vieux fou ?

_ Erwin, tu, commença Hanji.

_ Dans tous les cas, coupa-t-il, nous avons dit que nous irons hors des Murs. Nous sommes poursuivis et traqués. Alors, si quelqu'un existe vraiment et qu'il peut nous aider, pourquoi pas. Elle nous trouvera, c'est ça ? Et comment saura-t-elle qu'on sera hors des Murs ?

Le prêtre hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais elle le saura, elle sait beaucoup de chose. C'est une divinité, elle voit tout.

_Ça sent les emmerdes à plein nez, _pensa Levi en fixant tour à tour le Commandant et le religieux.

Il eut encore un long silence.

_ Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Comment la reconnaître ? Demanda Hanji.

_ Je ne peux pas révéler ceci. Elle se montrera à vous et vous verrez. Quand vous la trouverez, vous le saurez et vous verrez qu'elle est une divinité. De tels êtres ne peuvent être décrits.

Levi soupira profondément et se demanda s'il n'allait tout simplement pas sortir de cette pièce rejoindre son escadron. Il préférait encore la compagnie d'un Eren rougissant et gêné que des conneries pareilles. De plus, il se voyait bien leur dire qu'ils allaient en dehors des Murs, sans presque rien pour se défendre, ni manger, se mettre en danger. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'ils avaient la possibilité de rencontrer une divinité qui allait les aider dans un simple claquement de doigt. Connerie.

_ C'est maigre comme informations, fit Erwin. Mais en allant au nord-est, effectivement, on aura moins de chance de rencontrer les titans. Nous pouvons toujours y aller et faire ce qui était prévu. Après, nous verrons bien si cette divinité veut bien se montrer.

Il sourit sur cette dernière phrase, lui aussi, il n'y croyait pas un mot. Et pourtant, ils allaient vraiment s'aventurer au dehors. Levi bailla et finit par souffler.

_ C'est la pire idée que j'ais jamais entendue, fit-il. On a le choix entre se faire tirer dessus ou se faire pendre par ces cons, ou bien d'aller dehors offrir nos morceaux de viande aux titans. Hanji, Erwin, merci pour vos idées. Je crois qu'on descend de plus en plus. Sur ce, je vous laisse. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'entendre de telles conneries.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et partit. Personne ne le retint.

Non mais vraiment, ils allaient vraiment faire ça ? Ils étaient si désespérés que ça ?

Il capta du mouvement et jeta un regard, apercevant Eren, Armin et Mikasa. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers eux, fermant la porte.

_ On écoute aux portes ?

Armin baissa les yeux, rougissant. Mikasa, comme à son habitude, ne cilla pas du regard, le fixant avec froideur. Tant qu'à Eren, pour une fois, il ne rougissait pas mais semblait hésiter entre baisser les yeux et soutenir le regard.

_ Tout le monde se demande ce que vous vous dites, commença Mikasa.

_ Et donc, continua Levi, ce tout le monde vous a envoyé ici pour écouter aux portes ? De toute façon, on allait vous dire forcément de ce qu'il en résulterait.

Mikasa hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ On sait bien que vous ne nous parlez pas de tout. On l'a bien vu durant certaines missions. Quand c'est le cas, Eren est exclu des réunions, comme là. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il risquerait d'avoir un espion, vu l'état actuel des choses.

Levi haussa les épaules.

_ Et ? Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? C'est pas moi qui décide, c'est Erwin. Et ouais, on vous dit pas tout.

_ C'est débile.

_ Mikasa ! Gronda Eren.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard et Mikasa lui envoya un regard noir, provoquant un léger tressaillement chez le gamin. Elle aussi, elle semblait encore plus violente et effrayante avec le temps. Et honnêtement, Levi avait aussi l'impression que cela allait de paire avec le fait qu'Eren cache de moins en moins ses sentiments pour lui. Après tout, elle semblait complètement éprise de lui.

Mais peu importait.

_ Je peux juste vous dire que ça va encore être la merde, enchaîna Levi.

Les gosses se tournèrent vers lui, levant tous leurs yeux, même Armin. Levi pointa du doigt la porte.

_ Erwin, avec la bonne idée d'Hanji, a bien l'intention d'aller hors des Murs, ou plutôt hors Rose pour s'enfuir et se protéger. C'est-à-dire qu'après avoir à faire à des malades de la nouvelle monarchie qui veulent nous tuer, il faudra se faire chier et fuir face aux titans qui voudront nous bouffer.

Comme il le pensait, ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux, surpris.

_ C'est du suicide, lâcha Armin. On a plus de chance de se cacher en campagne ou dans la Ville Souterraine que d'aller dehors.

_ C'est que je leur ai dit, ainsi que d'autres capitaines. Mais ils n'entendent rien. Et avec ça, le prêtre pense également la même chose. Pire encore…

_ Oui, coupa Mikasa. On a entendu ce truc de la déesse.

Levi la dévisagea.

_ Ouais, marmonna-t-il. Des conneries, encore. De toute façon, on va partir d'ici un jour ou deux, avec le prêtre. On se dirige au nord-est.

_ Au nord-est ? Répéta Eren, surpris.

_ Ce n'est guère surprenant, expliqua Armin. Si on s'en tient aux rapports, il y a beaucoup moins de titans au nord. Et effectivement, ça pourrait être une échappatoire mais nous ne serons jamais à l'abri du danger.

Encore une fois, Levi haussa les épaules.

_ C'est ça, on est livré au hasard.

_ Mais, reprit Eren en levant les yeux encore vers lui, qu'est-ce que c'est vraiment, l'histoire de cette divinité ?

Levi soupira, agacé. Le gamin le vit, serrant la mâchoire, palissant un peu, mais sans plus. Il devait savoir que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui le mettait sur les nerfs.

_ Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Peut-être qu'ils en parlent encore. Ou pas. Le prêtre n'a l'air de rien vouloir dire sur elle. Par contre, il est prêt à nous accompagner aussi loin que possible pour notre évasion, encore. Mais pas hors des Murs, évidemment. Mais sinon rien.

_ Vu ce que j'ai entendu, enchaîna Mikasa, cette… personne devrait nous aider. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait que maintenant alors que nous aurions eu besoin d'elle avant.

Levi la fixa encore. Par contre, avec elle, il en avait vraiment marre. Elle était chiante et sa façon de s'exprimer envers lui était plus qu'agaçante.

_ Gamine, lança-t-il calme, je l'ai déjà dit. Je ne sais rien. Et je pense comme toi. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de me parler comme ça comme si c'était ma faute. Ok ?

Elle acquiesça, non sans soutenir son regard, mauvais.

Il eut une tension et cela ne s'arrangea en rien lorsqu'il sentit Eren le fixer également.

_Je me demande ce qui était le plus fatiguant. Fuir ou ça ?_

Sur ce, il les dépassa, sans prendre la peine de leur dire quoique ce soit. Eren le regarda sur le côté, discrètement, mais pas assez selon lui. Encore une fois, il semblait s'inquiéter sur lui et ça se dessinait trop facilement sur son visage.

Tout ça n'était pas facile, loin de là. En repensant à cette réunion, y assister ou pas, ça se solderait de la même manière. Erwin n'allait pas écouter les autres capitaines. Et vu qu'Hanji avait également pensé à cette idée, ils allaient sortir en dehors des Murs. Autant prendre un peu de bon temps tant qu'il était encore temps avant de s'enfuir, encore, et de risquer leur vie, encore.

Levi se stoppa. Il cessa de respirer quelques secondes avant d'expier doucement. Il hésitait à faire quelque chose et pour cette pensée saugrenue et égoïste, il serra les dents, puis les poings.

Eren.

Oui, il avait pensé à prendre un peu de bon temps avec ce gosse avant que ça ne dégénère encore.

Il tourna la tête et tendit l'oreille. Les gamins étaient encore derrière la porte, même s'il ne les voyait pas vu qu'il était dans un autre couloir, mais pas assez loin pour autant.

Il soupira et fit demi-tour.

En l'entendant arriver, les gamins se tournèrent vers lui. Levi ignora superbement les deux autres pour fixer Eren qui rougissait.

_ Jaeger.

_ Oui Capitaine ?

_ Viens. Tout de suite.

Levi n'attendit même pas une réponse ou un mouvement, il tourna les talons en supposant qu'Eren allait le suivre. Au début, il n'entendit rien, puis, il capta des bruits de pas, trottinant jusqu'à lui. En son fort intérieur, Levi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peut-être que cet acte égoïste allait passer l'éponge sur ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir et la tension mauvaise qui s'était installée depuis. Il tourna la tête vers lui, rencontrant immédiatement ses yeux verts. Mais bien sûr, comme à son habitude, Eren baissa les yeux.

_ Vous avez besoin de moi ?

_ Oui.

Il entendit produire un son avec la bouche, acquiesçant. Levi passa à travers le couloir, allant vers la porte menant à la grange, où certains de leurs chevaux étaient hébergés.

_ J'ai déjà changé le foin, si c'est ça que…

_ Non, ce n'est pas une inspection, coupa le Capitaine, paraissant toujours aussi froid.

Il se dirigea vers l'emplacement où les selles et les harnais étaient rangés, sous l'œil suspect de son cadet. Levi le vit et soupira encore. Il s'accouda quelques instants contre une poutre, selle et harnais en main.

_ Tu comptes rester planté là ?

Eren leva les yeux vers lui, dévoilant toujours autant d'incrédulité.

_ Une promenade à cheval, lâcha Levi. Vu que ça va partir en vrille bientôt, autant en profiter. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir toute une ribambelle avec moi, mais je ne veux pas non plus être seul.

Au fur et à mesure, il vit son cadet s'illuminer. Toutefois, ce dernier tenta de cacher ses sentiments. Peine perdue.

_ Mais, hésita-t-il. De toute façon, vous allez encore peu ou pas parler. Alors je ne sais pas trop à quoi je sers.

_ Tu sais te taire quand il faut, ta présence n'est pas si désagréable que ça. Dépêche.

Levi se dirigea vers son cheval alors qu'Eren s'entreprit de son côté de prendre les accessoires indispensables pour habiller également sa monture. Ils le firent en silence. Bien entendu, le Capitaine finit avant lui et profita de ce laps de temps pour s'éclipser dans la cuisine, prenant une gourde d'eau. Il revint, retrouvant Eren sur le cheval, flattant son encolure. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent leurs yeux, le gamin rougit, avec un sourire gêné flottant sur ses lèvres.

Levi ne s'exprima pas, comme à son habitude. Il se dirigea vers sa propre monture et monta. Avec Eren, ils se dirigèrent dehors.

Au fond de lui, Levi savait qu'il venait d'effacer cette tension. Erwin avait beau le mettre en garde, Eren avait beau être attiré par lui, Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cette sorte de dépendance et d'égoïsme où le gamin le regardait comme s'il était la seule personne au monde. Et d'un côté, c'était peut-être vrai.

Une fois de plus, il chassa cela de son esprit et fit courir son cheval, sentant l'air chaud s'abattre sur lui. A sa suite, Eren s'immisça dans son jeu. Ils finirent par faire cette petite course, infantile, dans les près et aux abords du bosquet.

* * *

**_* : Ceux qui sont adeptes de l'univers de SnK, vous avez dû reconnaître la référence à Before the Fall. Pour les autres, en gros, c'est une connerie comme le Culte des Murs. En vénérant les titans comme des dieux, normal._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**J'ai bien failli ne pas publier. Hier, Zadkiel est parti... et ça me pèse lourd... je sais qu'il ne souffre plus et cette saloperie de tumeur du cerveau a fini par gagner. Je ne suis pas au sommet de ma forme. Il me manque... Et son état m'a également rendu malade. C'est dur. Peu importe combien j'ai élevé de rats, les voir mourir, les voir souffrir, c'est toujours aussi douloureux. Certains diraient juste "ce n'est qu'un rat", "tu en as d'autres". Chacun est unique. Ils ne sont pas juste des "rats", des "animaux de compagnie" comme certains humains égocentriques le pensent. Ce sont des êtres vivants. Mais plus encore, ce sont des amis. Ils sont ma famille. Et c'est un grand-frère qui est parti hier. Son nom, Zadkiel, est issu de la Kabbale. Il veut dire "la Justice de Dieu". Un ange est reparti au ciel et j'espère qu'on se reverra un de ces jours, même si je ne suis absolument pas croyante...**

**Bref... après cette intro pas très joyeuse, place aux réponses.**

**Kaelinka : Du L52 ! C'est bon pour l'état grippal. Oh ? Tu devais aller à un voyage à Paris ? Les L2 de ma fac y sont allés il y a... quelques semaines. Yep, Levi est un allergique aux sentiments et puis, dans le monde de SnK, il n'y a pas trop le temps non plus XD Pareil^^ d'où ce pétage de câble^^ Et non, tu es loin d'être la seule à avoir pensé cela XD Je te laisse lire la suite^^**

**Lenassei : Ne t'inquiète pas^^ Et merci :) perso, j'ai l'impression que les premiers chapitres sont justement difficiles^^'**

**Nekolie : Putain, le début de ta review XD Pan ! Prends-toi ça dans la tête Erwin X'DD Mais ouais, ils sont gratinés, Erwin, Hanji et le prêtre prennent une décision de merde. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes XD Après, Erwin reste un membre important et c'est une pointure dans le monde politique. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé ça. Mais ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire (et j'en ai besoin), donc merci. Putain, je t'imagine tellement lever la main en sifflotant. Et oui, ça ne veut pas dire "on fait une balade à cheval pour prendre du bon temps derrière un buisson" XD Et tu compares Levi à une femme X'DD il est juste indécis sur Eren^^**

**S-Lay L : Rooooo XDD Mais on est d'accord sur le fond (même si pero, je préfère un mec en 2D qu'un en 3D XD). Bah, les religions, c'est souvent WTF à part certaines très rares. Tu me fais penser qu'il faut que je lise la suite... je m'étais arrêtée au scan 10 (mais les derniers, ils étaient en version originale, autant dire que je ne comprenais rien XD). Yep. Au final, Levi réagit exactement de la même façon que dans "La prochaine fois"^^ Et... bordel de merde. Je ne savais pas que "fatigant" existait. Alors j'ai regardé. Fatigant est un adjectif. Alors que fatiguant est un participe présent. Et t'inquiète, mais pour le coup, ce mec est vraiment crade XD Et voici la suite^^ Et pour travailler, je le fais quand même mais étant donné que ma santé s'est dégradée cette année, je préfère redoubler pour repartir sur de bonnes bases^^**

**nistley : Ah d'accord. Effectivement, non^^ rien de cela. Par contre, j'ai bien mis des choses qui devraient faire penser à cette ancienne vie^^ Comme tu dis, SnK n'est pas fait pour la romance. Lorsqu'Eren rougit et que les autres ne le remarquent pas, c'est qu'ils sont trop concentrés à les soigner et à penser ce qui va falloir faire^^ Après, je te laisse lire cette suite^^**

**Lovemanga21 : Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions^^ tu verras tout cela par toi-même :p Et merci beaucoup :)**

**Audrey Tarakai : Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Perverse XD oui, le Ereri arrive doucement, mais ça devrait aller plus vite que lors de "La prochaine fois". Et merci :)**

**ookami : XD tu verra bien^^ il en bave déjà avec son seul bras et son inutilité en manoeuvre^^ X'DD désolée^^' mais il risque d'avoir souvent des trucs de ce genre^^ Pour la divinité, tu verras bien^^ Oui, ils sont dans la merde, comme toujours en même temps. Tant mieux si ça correspond un peu, j'ai toujours peur de ne pas le respecter. Et voici la suite^^**

**Lottie Baskerville : Si tu as lu la petite intro, tu dois savoir que son traitement n'a pas marché... Sinon... si, je te remercie quand même^^ Même si c'est gênant de dire "que c'est une merveille"^^' Yep, mission suicide. Mais c'est souvent ça à chaque fois qu'ils vont hors les Murs XD Je ne peux rien te dire, tu verras bien^^ Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle les âmes soeurs (moe-moe power)^^ Voici la suite :)**

**Au fait, vous vous y connaissez en physique quantique ? Je vous conseille de regarder quelques trucs sur wikipédia.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il resta accoudé à la fenêtre, observant les jeunes recrues en train de se détendre, jouant entre eux comme des ados de leur âge devraient le faire. Toutefois, Levi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être soucieux. Même s'ils avaient allumé un petit feu, le foyer était tout de même présent et en rependant à ce qu'avait dit Eren, ça pouvait les mettre en danger. Pourtant, ils étaient dans la cour intérieure de la ferme, il ne devait pas avoir de soucis à se faire.

Il capta du bruit mais ne se tourna pas. Il reconnaissait la marche d'Erwin, impérieuse et sûre.

_ Tu devrais te reposer, toi aussi, au lieu d'être sur tes gardes. Tu es tellement crispé que tu me stresses.

_ On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver.

Erwin resta silencieux, le connaissant, il devait l'observer minutieusement, interprétant son visage et les rides entre ses sourcils.

_ Laissons-les se détendre, reprit le Commandant. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Levi ne put s'empêcher de renifler de dédain. Il lui jeta un regard en coin, froid et menaçant.

_ Tu oses dire ça alors que tu nous envoies au casse-pipe ?

Le voyant gardé son silence, le Capitaine se remit à observer les jeunes recrues. Au loin, il crut apercevoir la bande inséparable des trois amis. Eren était facilement reconnaissable. Erwin avait raison sur ce point, autant les laisser s'amuser avant le pire. Mais ça ne présageait que de mauvais augures.

_ Je sais, murmura ce dernier. Mais je pense que c'est la bonne solution, et la meilleure de nos options.

Levi resta de marbre, écoutant attentivement. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa façon de parler. Oui, c'était ça. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le ton de sa voix s'était fait sombre. Il lui cachait quelque chose. Sa respiration même avait changé, plus lente, plus espacée. Levi risqua un autre regard et cette fois-ci, il le vit également fixer les jeunes, des rides entre les sourcils. Il était terriblement soucieux. Non, il était inquiet. Un Erwin qui doutait, ce n'était jamais bon.

_ Qu'est-de qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Le Commandant tourna les yeux vers lui et l'intensité de son regard fit frémir Levi. Oui, quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose, lorsque j'ai été libéré par la reine. Et… je ne sais pas comment interpréter cela.

_ Quoi ?

Il eut un silence. Erwin avait l'air de chercher ses mots, fixant l'extérieur, sans pour autant le regarder. Il fixait plutôt le vide.

_ Tu crois qu'il existe un ou des futurs ? Un destin ou un avenir tout tracé ?

Ohla. Il lui pondait quoi là ? C'était quoi ces pensées philosophiques stupides alors qu'ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter ? Putain, il avait perdu la boule durant son emprisonnement ou ça se passait comment ? Et c'était quoi cette introduction de merde ?

Néanmoins, en lui, Levi se sentit surpris. Un ou des futurs ? Un destin tout tracé ? Qui n'avait pas pensé à un avenir ou une meilleure vie que celle-là ? Est-ce que son Commandant supposait une existence supérieure ? Une divinité ? Comme le truc qu'ils allaient chercher en dehors des Murs ? Non, trop bizarre… Erwin lui faisait-il une crise existentielle ? Honnêtement, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Rêvait-il ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me chies ?

_ Je suis sérieux, Levi. Tu crois qu'un moment ou un autre, on était tous prédestiné à ça ?

Il le détailla, cherchant si le Commandant se moquait de lui ou pas. Mais la gravité de son regard lui affirma le contraire. Encore une fois, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

_ Je ne sais pas et je m'en contrefiche. Et c'est quoi le rapport avec la reine ?

Il le vit prendre une grande inspiration, bloqua sa respiration avant d'enchaîner :

_ Elle m'a dit que « maintenant, le futur devrait changeait. Que ça ne devrait pas se passer comme s'était prévu. »

Levi resta suspendu à ses mots, détaillant comment ses lèvres se mouvaient, laissant apercevoir ses dents blanches. Ses oreilles enregistraient chaque mot, chaque intonation qu'il prononçait. Et ces phrases lui parurent lourdes. Erwin semblait s'être déchargé d'un poids en lui disant cela. Etait-ce si important que cela pour lui ? Sur le coup, Levi avait senti qu'il était bouleversé, toutefois, le côté rationnel de sa personnalité reprit le dessus. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Cette discussion n'avait pas de sens.

Rien n'avait de sens. Il fallait voir les choses en face. Il fallait rester dans le monde réel et se rendre compte de chaque évènement qui s'alignait. Il n'y avait pas besoin de s'encombrer de telles futilités.

_ Et ? Elle parlait peut-être d'un plan qu'elle a fait foirer ? Vu qu'elle t'a fait libérer.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Oui, ça peut être ça mais elle paraissait… comment dire. Sûre d'elle ? Apaisée ? Je ne sais pas. Et pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle a dit ça, je doute. Je doute sur ce que je vois.

Il ne devait pas penser ça. Ces conneries allaient les mener à rien. Si Erwin doutait, tout le monde aurait le moral à zéro. Il ne fallait pas. Levi devait faire quelque chose, il devait DIRE quelque chose. Il avait l'impression que bien plus que le Commandant, il devait venir en aide à un vieil ami.

_ Je pense juste que tu délires. Si elle t'a vraiment aidé, elle parlait juste qu'elle avait réussie à foirer les desseins de on ne sait pas qui, peut-être même de son époux.

_ Hum. Probablement, toutefo…

_ Bon alors ! S'exclama Hanji. C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Ils se tournèrent vers elle et d'autres soldats. Une carte était étalée sur la table avec le prêtre. Levi soupira et s'avança, suivi d'Erwin.

La discussion sera reportée à plus tard. S'il y pensait. En attendant, il laissa échapper un soupir et prit place sur une chaise. Il s'assit, prenant soin d'être face à la fenêtre, surveillant les jeunes au dehors. Cette réunion tardive allait tout simplement décider de l'itinéraire à suivre jusqu'au Mur Rose. Et ça allait être difficile, notamment parce que c'était l'été et cette saison ne les aidait pas à se cacher, ni à se mouvoir avec aisance.

Il observa Erwin et le prêtre penchés au-dessus de la carte. Hanji montrait plusieurs itinéraires, apparemment. Au loin, Levi perçut quelques brides de conversation et des zones montrées avec le doigt. Il retenait ceci : ils allaient probablement traverser Stohess et Rose dans la journée et la nuit. Surtout la journée, apparemment.

L'horreur. Levi s'imaginait déjà en train de transporter tout l'équipement tridimensionnel et autres trucs. Avec la chaleur, ils allaient être lessivés. Erwin revêtit son image de Commandant, méditant. Au final, après quelques minutes de réflexion, il exposa ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Ils savaient tous que le temps les désavantageait. Néanmoins, même s'ils traversaient la zone en pleine journée, ils allaient tenter de minimiser les passages en plein soleil. Les zones du mur étaient principalement plates mais elles évoluaient sur des pentes douces. Il y avait donc peu de falaises ou de lieux peu praticables. Mais ils existaient tout de même, comme des forêts denses ou de massifs rocheux. Et le Bataillon allait les traverser pour éviter le plus possible le contact avec les villes et même les petits bourgs. Le voyage en journée sera rude, avec des pauses à l'ombre lorsque le soleil sera à son zénith. Ils profiteraient de la fraicheur nocturne pour se reposer et récupérer. Voilà leur plan jusqu'à atteindre un des murs de Rose. Apparemment, le prêtre Darius avait des connaissances un peu partout dans le clergé pour obtenir des cartes de la disposition des murs de chaque zone.

Levi soupira. Ouais, ça n'allait pas être une ballade de santé.

* * *

Ces putains de grillon lui tapaient sur le système. Leurs chevaux avaient galopé une bonne heure. A présent, ils allaient au pas, fatigués et accablés par la chaleur. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Tous les membres du Bataillon étaient en reste. La plupart avait ôté leur veste, la fourrant dans leur sacoche postée sur la selle. Les hommes avaient ouvert quelques boutons, remontant les manches. Les femmes, pudiques, essayaient de supporter tant bien que mal.

Levi avait enlevé également sa veste, sa lavallière et ôté quelques boutons, laissant entrevoir sa peau pâle. Mêmes s'ils traversaient principalement des forêts, il savait que les rayons du soleil allaient lui donner des coups de soleil. Et bordel, il faisait chaud, tellement chaud… ce n'était pas un temps à fuir, mais à se cacher dans les profondeurs de la Ville Souterraine. Au prochain point d'eau, ils devraient faire une halte afin d'abreuver leurs montures et de remplir leurs gourdes. Levi savait aussi que certains allaient tout simplement s'asperger ou tremper leurs vêtements afin d'avoir un minimum de fraicheur.

Sa monture s'esclaffa et tapa du sabot. Elle avait chaud. Levi flatta son encolure, essayant de lui transmettre également ses encouragements et son pardon silencieux. Sa jument dressa les oreilles vers lui et doucement, elle reprit sa route, manifestant moins sa mauvaise humeur. Le Capitaine ignorait si elle l'avait compris. Leurs chevaux étaient bien dressés et pouvaient surmonter les situations les plus extrêmes. Toutefois, il avait déjà entendu dire que les animaux comprenaient parfois les humains, comprenant leurs sentiments. Etait-ce le cas ? Il n'en savait rien.

Ses yeux aciers se tournèrent sur le côté, apercevant une prairie derrière les troncs d'arbre. Et les grillons ne cessaient de chanter, de jour, comme une partie de la nuit. Bien qu'on s'y fasse, c'était parfois énervant lorsque chacun étaient à bout de nerfs. Dans un autre contexte, Levi aurait apprécié cette nature, cette tranquillité, si différent de l'obscurité et de la pourriture de la Ville Souterraine. Là, tout paraissait lourd. Et c'était doublement souligné par l'état de chaque soldat. Tous avaient les épaules abaissées, le dos avachi comme s'ils revenaient d'une mission désastreuse, encore. C'était à peu près le cas. Hormis que là, ils avaient comme ennemi des humains, leur propre espèce.

A quelques mètres devant lui, il voyait Erwin, Hanji et le prêtre prendre les devants. Leur Commandant essayait de rester digne, de montrer toujours autant de prestance. Pourtant, plus d'une fois Levi avait vu ses épaules s'abaisser pour se redresser presqu'aussitôt. Erwin devait être celui qui devait être le plus éreinté. Et malgré cela, il continuait à mener leur périple en direction du Mur Maria, là où le danger rode.

Levi soupira et chasse immédiatement cette idée de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas encore s'y perdre pour avoir des pensées négatives et remettre en doute continuellement la décision de leur Commandant. Bien que… Putain, non. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résigner et la perspective d'aller droit à l'abattoir le faisait grincer des dents. A ses côtés, il aperçut du mouvement et vit la jument d'Eren s'approcher. Elle donna un coup de tête à sa monture, qui lui répondit en s'esclaffant et la fouettant avec sa queue. Que pouvaient-elles bien se dire ?

Il glissa un regard vers son subordonné. Eren n'avait pas l'air de s'être intéressé aux mouvements de sa jument. L'avait-il vue au moins ? Il en doutait. Il semblait dormir debout, éveillé. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais n'avaient pas l'air d'être forcément présents. L'esprit du jeune homme devait se perdre également dans ses pensées, laissant sa monture suivre la route. Elle était l'une des plus jeunes, parfois joueuse et espiègle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avançait vers ses congénères, essayant de jouer ou de communiquer d'une quelconque façon. Elle venait surtout voir la sienne, probablement parce qu'Eren suivait presque tout le temps Levi. Mais là, elle était venue elle-même. Au début, son cadet était avec Mikasa, Armin et les autres de la 104ème division.

Eren tourna enfin la tête vers lui, se rendant compte peut-être qu'il était observé. Ils s'échangèrent un regard mais son subordonné était trop épuisé pour lui sourire ou faire quoique ce soit. Ils se contentèrent juste de se regarder jusqu'à que Levi coupe le contact.

Que devait-il également penser de lui ? Ou plutôt, que faire ? Depuis ce qu'Erwin lui avait dit, ce que lui-même avait enfin accepté de voir, il ne pouvait fermer les yeux dessus. Il serra la mâchoire, à défaut de s'empêcher de soupirer, encore. Il se demandait s'il devait donner une chance au gamin. Mais pas du point de vue que la plupart des personnes entendait. Non, il se demandait juste s'il devait faire connaître ce qu'était une relation à ce gosse sans expérience. Pessimiste, Levi se voyait bien qu'ils allaient tous mourir une fois dehors. Eren n'avait probablement jamais rien connu, au moins, avec un homme. Levi avait beau agir comme un mentor, un peu comme une figure paternelle ou un grand-frère, la jeune recrue avait démontré qu'il le percevait d'une toute autre façon. Eren était aussi épuisant et agaçant que ces foutus grillons. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même : Levi n'avait absolument pas envie d'entamer une relation amoureuse ou sexuelle avec le gamin. Jeune. Impulsif. Se transforme en titan. Un porte-poisse. Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais les choses étaient ainsi. Après, étant donné qu'Eren était attiré par lui et qu'ils allaient probablement tous crever, Levi se disait que ça serait bien que l'ado ressente au moins ça. Après tout, il avait eu une vie assez pourrie. Son père bouffé par lui-même. Sa mère bouffée par un autre titan. Le nombre incalculable de fois qu'il s'était fait capturer. La trahison de certains amis. Ouais. Vie de merde aussi. Le Capitaine se disait donc que le gamin méritait de connaître un peu de tendresse, de chaleur humaine, même si cela allait être pastiche étant donné que ça venait de lui, l'homme allergique aux sentiments. Malgré cela, Levi avouait que lui aussi, dans ces jours sombres, il aimerait bien un peu de compagnie, de pouvoir serrer quelqu'un contre lui, de se décharger. Mais avec Eren, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, c'était aussi la meilleure des solutions. Parmi les femmes du Bataillon, aucune ne lui tapait dans l'œil. Il ne comptait pas Hanji qu'il ne considérait pas comme une femme mais une folle. Alors, Eren ?

Il lui jeta un autre regard en coin. Se voyait-il vraiment l'embrasser ? Le tenir dans ses bras ?... Il baissa la tête avant de fixer le peloton de groupe. La vision était gênante. Mais pas dégoûtante. Eren était passif, ça se voyait rien qu'avec ses mimiques face à lui. Là encore, Levi chassa des images peu chastes de son esprit. Il n'y avait encore moins de chance qu'il couche avec lui. En plus, il devait être vierge, quelle plaie. Si c'était pour le voir être pamoison après ou qu'il s'attire les foudres de Mikasa et d'Erwin parce que le gamin ne marche pas droit, non.

Il n'avait pas envie. Ça le faisait chier. Et pourtant, il voyait presque comme une obligation pour que le gamin s'accroche à quelque chose, qu'il se batte encore au lieu d'avoir cette tête d'enterrement.

Il se prenait trop la tête…

Et ces putains de grillons de merde qui n'arrêtaient pas de bassiner leurs oreilles…

* * *

Tout le monde laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant un petit lac, bordé par la forêt. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, des animaux avaient fui, se cachant à travers les arbustes et les troncs. Fidèle à elle-même, Sasha avait proposé d'en chasser quelques uns mais Erwin lui interdit. Tout le monde s'abreuvait et prenait une petite pause avant de repartir.

Les chevaux étaient laissés libres, se baignant, jouant et buvant à leur guise. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls, les membres du Bataillon prenaient également leurs aises.

Les capitaines s'étaient presque tous regroupés sous un arbre. Erwin était avec Nanaba et Darius, discutant de il-ne-savait-quoi-quoi. Il préféra porter son attention sur les rires et les gaucheries des jeunes recrues. Le rire d'Eren retentissait, semblant plus fort que ceux des autres. Ça avait capté son intention et il l'observait, donnant des lampées d'eau à Armin. Les autres étaient avec leurs montures.

_ Pourquoi tu fais semblant de ne rien voir ? Demanda Hanji, accoudée contre un arbre.

Levi ne lui apporta aucune attention, fixant les jeunes recrues en train de brosser les chevaux. Certains s'amusaient à se jeter de l'eau dessus, remplissant l'air de rires enjoués. Et ces derniers temps, il en fallait. Au fond de lui, Levi préférait voir Eren ainsi. Tantôt, il n'avait pas apprécié ce regard vide et fatigué.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Quatr'yeux ?

Elle ricana et Levi lui accorda un regard en biais.

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, renchérit la folle en montrant du menton le jeune homme aspergeant un camarade d'une casserole d'eau. Eren.

Levi retint sa respiration voulant éviter de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il s'attirait déjà les foudres de Mikasa, cette dernière était même de plus en plus avait envie de lui foutre son poing dans la figure. Ce n'était pas sa faute si son _frère_ agissait comme ça maintenant.

Hanji n'était pas aussi la première en lui en parler. Sauf qu'elle, bien sûr, elle ne passait pas par quatre chemins et évitait les sous-entendus.

_ Quoi Eren ? Il est toujours aussi gauche et imprudent.

_ Levi, voyons !

_ Stop, coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'élance dans un monologue stupide. J'ai le double de son âge, je suis un homme, j'aime les femmes. Et puis, là n'est pas la question. C'est non.

Hanji le fixa un moment, semblant vouloir le déchiffrer.

_ Tu prends la mauvaise décision.

_ Pas besoin de m'ennuyer avec ça. On a suffisamment de problèmes.

Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard s'était porté sur le sujet de la conversation. Il voyait encore en lui une pureté qu'il n'avait plu, une joie de vivre encore existante. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans après tout, il n'était qu'un gosse.

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il le regardait de trop et Eren se tourna vers lui. Gêné quelques secondes, il finit par lui sourire et même à lui faire un signe de la main. Cette minute d'égard lui valut une autre casserole d'eau sur la tête, ses cheveux se collèrent à son visage et il se retrouva trempé, l'air surpris.

Levi eut un infime sourire, à peine perceptible alors qu'Eren se retournait pour se venger de Jean.

_ Et tu dis que tu ne veux pas, souffla Hanji.

_ La ferme.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews ! Et merci pour vos mots de soutien et pour lui :)**

**Bon, je ne vais pas m'étendre. Place aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : Je te remercie. Oui, il doit être mieux. Et surtout, il ne souffre plus. J'essaye de faire ce que je peux de mon côté^^ Sinon, pour le chapitre. Tu as sans doute raison, je vois mal Levi le prendre derrière un buisson... trop salissant^^ Faut arrêter de voir des trucs pervers partout XD Les grillons et surtout les cigales, c'est parfois l'horreur. Surtout les cigales. Je déteste les entendre. Putain, ces trucs chantent même la nuit... Yep, Levi est parti pour faire de la merde. Contaminé par la connerie d'Erwin ? C'est bien possible. Ou la situation de merde leur fait faire n'importe quoi. A voir si Eren va faire quelque chose... XD c'est un peu ça^^ Il y a forcément des moments qui vont rappeler "La prochaine fois" mais ça va bientôt se finir^^ Et non, je ne plaisantais pas pour la physique quantique^^ Ok, dit comme ça, on se demande pourquoi je dis ça. Mais en fait, c'est logique (mais tout ça, je pense que tu le comprendras plus tard, dans les derniers arcs, notamment). Quant à Levi, à voir ce qu'il va faire, mais effectivement, ces pensées ne sont pas bonnes. Il réagit mal.**

**Lenassei : XD "autant faire des trucs de fou" X'DD ah ben vu comme ça^^ Oui, c'est différent. En même temps, je n'allais pas faire la même histoire que dans leurs rêves^^**

**S-Lay L : Merci, c'est dur, il faut que je fasse le deuil. Le temps atténue la douleur comme on dit... Sinon, perso, je ne me souviens pas non plus d'avoir été une pucelle en chaleur... Et oui, ce n'est pas de la faute d'Eren. C'est la faute de personne, en fait. Pour ton interrogation, la femme qu'aimait Erwin avait les cheveux noirs et celle que Levi a vu avant de mourir a probablement les cheveux blonds ou dorés.**

**Kaelinka : Je te remercie :) Oui, il était formidable, gentil, attentionné, intelligent, doux... Le L52, c'est un peu un remède de grand-mère. Quand tu as un état grippal, un mal de gorge ou un rhume, ça peut s'utilise dans une infusion avec du miel et entre 10 et 15 gouttes de L52. C'est magique ! Et t'inquiète, bon voyage :) Londres, c'est sympa ! Oui, Levi commence à penser, même si ce n'est pas forcément top^^'**

**Audrey Tarakai : Oui, toi là, perverse XD Je ne sais pas si ça existe, des médocs contre ça... Hanji sait tout et voit tout^^ voici la suite :)**

**Lottie Baskerville : T'inquiète, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais merci de ton message de soutien. Oui, c'est difficile... La perte est lourde pour nous... les autres rats dépriment également... En ce qui concerne le chapitre, oui, ils continuent à fuir et Levi est prêt à faire de la merde^^ C'est souvent comme ça, si le chef hésite ou tombe, tout le monde suit^^ Et merci encore.**

**Petit Piou : Déjà, je te remercie pour ton avis et ton message de soutien. Et après... si, comment as-tu fait ? En 26h alors que tu étudies à côté ? Comment fais-tu ? D'ailleurs, bonne chance pour tes partiels. Moi aussi, je révise en même temps^^ Fac d'arts p ? C'est cool ça ! Je suis en histoire de l'art et archéologie en L3^^ pour en revenir aux fics, effectivement, je voulais jouer sur la lenteur et la construction des sentiments. Je déteste le "je-te-vois-je-te-prends-direct". Rajouter un peu l'univers artistique, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher et c'était aussi un point crucial dans "La prochaine fois", via les dessins. J'essaye de respecter Levi mais c'est difficile, surtout en incorporant le côté sentimental... après, effectivement, j'ai lié mes théories sur SnK dedans^^ Et les réponses devraient être résolues dans ce second volet. Normalement, ils ne devraient pas se rappeler. En tout cas, pas en rêve, mais plutôt leurs corps devraient se souvenir. Je ne sais pas si je me fais comprendre... Pour ta question, tu verras au fur et à mesure des chapitres^^ Et t'inquiète, je comprends ta review XD comme beaucoup de monde, tu as de nombreuses questions mais elles seront révélées peu à peu^^ Je te remercie encore et voici la suite. Encore bonne chance dans tes révisions !**

**Scarleytt (chapitre 2) : T'inquiète pas^^ Le temps est une denrée rare de nos jours^^' Et effectivement, il y aura quelques passages qui font référence à la première partie, dont celle où Levi est blessé. Et de rien^^ A bientôt :)**

**Glath : Et bien, merci de ta review et de ton avis. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire^^' c'est trop d'honneur pour moi, mais je ne suis pas une auteure hors pair^^' sinon, mes profs me l'auraient dit depuis longtemps XD Pour la première partie, effectivement, je voulais contraster sur une vie banale pour finir sur... ben la cata. Et comme tu le soulignes, il y a des intrigues, car la romance seule, ça m'ennuie XD Pour le reste, à toi de lire^^ Mais encore merci et à bientôt j'espère :)**

**Dachi : Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis et étant donné que cette fic est la suite de "La prochaine fois", j'avais souligné effectivement que c'est la suite des scans. J'ai également mis un lien pour lire la suite. Après, si vraiment besoin est, je mettrai une annotation en fin de page si ça correspond à un chapitre particulier. Sinon, mis à part quelques détails (comme Erwin), il ne devrait pas avoir de gros spoil majeur.**

**Et ça avance encore !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de chercher un peu de repos. Mais impossible. Il s'était mis sur le côté, fixant d'autres membres du Bataillon, regroupées entre eux avec de petits feux discrets, à l'abri des regards. Ils étaient partagés en six groupes.

Le chemin n'était pas difficile en soit, mais fatiguant de se dire qu'il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes. Tout le monde était tendu, devenant de plus en plus irritable. Pourtant, ce soir, la plupart semblait s'être complètement endormi, vidé de leur énergie. Mis à part les guets, il n'y avait que peu de personnes qui restaient éveillées, probablement trop tendues et énervées pour. Comme lui. Et ça l'emmerdait car il voulait se reposer également, avoir quelques heures de sommeil avant d'entamer la nouvelle fuite jusqu'à la prochaine pause nocturne, pour atteindre ce putain de Mur et finir probablement pour mourir, bouffés par les titans.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre la décision d'Erwin et d'Hanji.

Il capta du mouvement et aperçut Eren se lever discrètement, se dirigeant vers la forêt. Probablement une envie pressante.

Il soupira et finit par se redresser sur ses coudes. Ses yeux fixèrent le feu en train de mourir. La luminosité ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Ce soir, la lune était ronde et répandait sa lumière blafarde. Ils étaient en danger, d'où les nombreux guets éveillés, à chaque groupe. Lui, il avait déjà fait son tour, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir de suite, toutefois, il ne dormait pas du tout.

Le Capitaine n'aimait pas ce genre de campement en plein air, avec pour ainsi dire, rien. Pas de tente. Pas de minimum de confort. Pas d'hygiène. Il appréciait plutôt mal le fait de dormir en uniforme avec le harnais. Au moins, il avait enlevé ses cuissardes. Ses pieds avaient apprécié l'air frais après cette journée à fuir. Certes, il était à cheval et n'avait donc pas besoin de marcher, mais tout de même. Les cuissardes restaient du cuir et du cuir en été avec des chaussettes, un pantalon serré et un harnais, c'était juste l'horreur.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur une maigre étincelle, s'échappant du foyer. Plus il restait perdu dans ses pensées, plus il voyait le feu s'éteindre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la couche d'Eren et aperçut qu'il n'était toujours pas là. Ça faisait bientôt une dizaine de minutes, non ? Il haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller vérifier ce qu'il faisait.

Il repensait encore à lui et cette perspective le blasa, encore. Il faisait toujours l'exact contraire de ce qu'il s'était dit. Mais peu importait. Honnêtement, il commençait à laisser tout faire. Il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras mais là, vu la situation, il devait avouer qu'il était pessimiste. Il laissait donc le gamin se rapprocher de lui plus que nécessaire. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, ça s'était vu. Eren était la plupart du temps à côté de lui, sous l'œil mauvais et surprotecteur de Mikasa. Quelle plaie celle-là… D'autres avaient également vu ce rapprochement, comme Erwin qui lui avait fait les gros yeux un moment. Mais il s'en foutait, il n'était plus à ça près de toute façon… Ouais, il se laissait aller. Il avait l'impression que tout ça avait été fait pour rien. Il avait l'impression que tous ses efforts, tous les efforts du Bataillon d'Exploration partaient en fumée depuis la Cérémonie. Tout ça pour aller en dehors du Mur… putain, mais quelle idée qu'avait eu ce prêtre de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient aller dehors, rencontrer une divinité. Conneries. Il aurait dû le supprimer bien avant… Non, c'était mal mais… Merde. Autant il faisait confiance à Erwin, autant il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette idée d'aller dehors. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter de rabâcher ça. S'il le voulait, il pouvait tout simplement partir du Bataillon, il savait que d'autres allaient le suivre. Mais il restait, protégeant Eren qui acceptait malgré tout de suivre le Commandant car pour le moment, il avait eu toujours raison sur ce qu'il avait fait.

Il soupira encore. Etait-il devenu plus faible avec le temps ? Etait-ce à cause de ce gamin ? D'ailleurs, il était où ?

Ne le voyant pas revenir, Levi se leva, laissant les autres se charger de la garde de nuit. Le Capitaine s'étira, prenant avec lui une petite couverture sur les épaules, bien qu'il n'y en avait pas vraiment besoin vu la chaleur de la nuit. Il dépassa les arbres pour arriver vers le gamin. Eren semblait en pleine contemplation des étoiles et le Capitaine ne put s'empêcher également de les regarder. Au fond de lui, Levi sentit son cœur se serrer. Malgré tout, ses souvenirs subsistaient et restaient douloureux. Il baissa alors les yeux et se reporta sur la forme qui était assise, ne remarquant toujours pas sa présence.

_ Tu ne dors pas ? Posa-t-il en s'avançant.

Il vit Eren pris d'un sursaut, surpris et le gamin se tourna vers lui. La lune étant ronde ce soir, Levi voyait l'éclat de ses yeux verts et bleus. Eren ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant son aîné s'installer à côté de lui, en tailleurs, gardant la couverture sur ses épaules.

_ Non, répondit-il enfin. Je n'arrive pas à dormir et la présence des autres me stresse ce soir.

Levi haussa un sourcil.

_ Pourquoi ? D'habitude, c'est plutôt le contraire.

Il le vit hausser des épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas. Tout le monde est trop tendu, trop irritable. Je ne le supporte pas. Alors, en m'assurant que Mikasa dormait bien, je suis parti ici.

Levi acquiesça et se remit à regarder le ciel étoilé. Néanmoins, il sentait le regard interrogateur de son cadet. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil, lui indiquant ainsi de dire ce qui le tracassait.

_ Pourquoi vous ne dormez pas ?

_ Un peu les mêmes raisons, je pense. Et puis, je t'ai vu partir. Te voyant pas revenir, je suis venu voir ce que tu foutais.

Eren secoua également la tête et tous les deux, ils fixèrent les étoiles, côte à côte, sans pour autant se toucher les épaules ou les genoux. Levi ignora combien de temps ils étaient ainsi et des pensées peu intelligentes vinrent emplir son esprit. Il lança un regard discret sur Eren avant de redétailler le ciel. Il ne cessait d'y penser. Il avait envie de le dire, de toute façon, ça ne lui coûterait rien.

_ Ohé, Eren.

_ Oui, Capitaine ?

Levi hésita néanmoins à formuler sa phrase, il baissa sa tête, observant la prairie en face d'eux. Le vent s'éleva légèrement faisait bouger l'herbe, produisant en même temps ce son presque inaudible entre les différentes brindilles. Levi fronça les sourcils, puis leva de nouveau la tête vers les étoiles. Eren continuait de le regarder, attendant la suite. Levi se tourna vers lui et son regard devait être si intense que son cadet rougit légèrement.

_ Tu es attiré par moi, non ?

Le tact n'avait jamais été son fort et à ce moment-là, ça ne pouvait être pire. Eren s'était d'abord crispé, les yeux écarquillés, encore plus écarlates. Il finit par tourner la tête, observant le sol. Il ne répondait pas et ça énerva Levi.

_ Je ne vais pas te taper, lâcha-t-il, essayant de le rassurer.

Il vit Eren serrer la mâchoire, ouvrir la bouche, prêt à parler, avant de la refermer. Il semblait être en plein combat intérieur au vu de son froncement de sourcil. Puis, il rouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

_ Oui, chuchota-t-il.

Levi haussa les épaules.

_ Ce n'était pas dur à deviner.

La réponse devait surprendre Eren car il se tourna vers lui, interrogateur. La gêne était encore là mais c'était différent. Levi l'avait invité sur ce terrain-là, pour parler, pour en parler. De toute façon, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre.

_ Comment…

_ J'ai vu ? Ce n'est pas très difficile. Enfin, pour être exact, je refusais de le voir. Tu n'es pas discret. Tout s'affiche sur ton visage.

Encore un autre silence. Eren était de nouveau gêné.

_ Pourquoi vous m'en parlez maintenant ?

Levi soupira, posant ses paumes à terre et rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière, il fixa une autre partie du ciel et chercha à formuler sa phrase.

_ Pour plusieurs raisons, j'imagine. Le fait que je le vois et que je l'ai enfin accepté. Enfin, franchement, tu n'aurais pas pu être attiré par une fille de ton âge ? Je suis un homme et vieux.

_ Je ne sais pas non plus.

Levi le regarda en biais et croisa ses yeux verts et bleus avant qu'il ne les rebaisse.

_ Arrête de détourner le regard, ça m'énerve. Maintenant que c'est dit, tu peux au moins me regarder en face au lieu de fuir.

Et son cadet l'obéit, surpris.

_ Je ne comprends pas, fit-il. Vous ne vous mettez pas en colère ? Ou est-ce que vous êtes trop blasé de la situation pour me dire que je suis dégoûtant et me frapper ?

Levi fit la moue.

_ Ça, ça fait mal.

Eren baissa de nouveau les yeux.

_ Désolé. C'est que je pensais plutôt que vous allez être violent avec moi, si vous saviez cela.

Le Capitaine ne répondit pas, fixant encore les étoiles. Le silence se réinstalla durant plusieurs minutes et Eren finit lui aussi par porter son regard sur le ciel.

Plusieurs choses lui tiraillaient l'esprit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils allaient droit dans la gueule du loup, qu'ils allaient tous se faire tuer, que ce moment-là, était probablement les derniers. Et bien sûr, il y avait Eren. Eren qui n'avait peut-être jamais connu _ça_, Eren qui n'avait connu que la souffrance et le malheur depuis la chute de Shingashima.

_ Je suis prêt à te donner _ça_, si tu veux bien sûr.

Cette fois-ci, Eren suréagit, se tournant vers lui, surpris, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ?

Levi le fixa avec lassitude, avec fatigue. Le gamin ne comprenait vraiment rien.

_ Si tu veux pas…

_ Ce n'est pas ça, coupa-t-il. Mais je ne comprends pas. Et puis, quoi _ça _?

Le Capitaine se redressa, faisant également reculer Eren. Il semblerait qu'il fallait un minimum d'espace vital à l'un à l'autre, il y avait encore cette distance de maintenue. Il fronça les sourcils à cette constatation. Son cadet sembla encore plus crispé, tentant de reculer. Toutefois, Levi l'attrapa par l'épaule et le fit tomber sur lui. Ils tombèrent ainsi au sol, dans une position peu agréable. Levi était allongé à même le sol, la tête ayant percuté trop fort la terre. Eren était à moitié à quatre pattes, les bras sur lui, la tête contre son buste. Levi sentit une de ses mains se serrer sur la couverture.

_ Est-ce que ça répond à une partie de ta question ?

Il le sentit acquiescer. Ses yeux aciers fixèrent le ciel. Il soupira de nouveau et une de ses mains vint se loger dans les cheveux en bataille du plus jeune.

_ Pourquoi, dis-tu. Par lassitude, par désespoir, probablement. Honnêtement, je pense qu'on va tous mourir bientôt, alors à quoi bon. Un peu de chaleur humaine ne fait pas de mal. Je pense que je préfère que ça soit toi que quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être parce qu'on est trop souvent ensemble. Je ne sais pas. Mais si ça peut te donner un peu de chaleur, un peu de pseudo-tendresse, alors ça me va.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Un silence.

_ Alors ne dis rien.

Il commença à caresser ses cheveux, dans des gestes lents, presque maternels. Puis, il le sentit bouger. Il enleva alors ses bras, croyant qu'Eren allait se défaire, Levi constata qu'il se remettait dans une position plus agréable. Son cadet évita de croiser encore son regard alors qu'il venait se coller contre lui, il posa sa tête contre son épaule, sur le côté. Un bras agrippé une partie de sa veste et l'autre était sous lui. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des positions et Levi le savait. Son autre bras était coincé sous lui, allant être ankylosée sous l'effet de son propre poids. Pourtant, Eren restait comme ça, pour le moment. Levi sentait que ses jambes arrivaient au niveau du haut de son mollet. En lui-même, il maudissait la grandeur du gamin. Ça le faisait vraiment chier qu'il soit plus grand que lui, de dix pauvres centimètres.

Malgré son courroux intérieur, il posa un bras autour de ses épaules, la main revenant dans ses cheveux et le caressant. Il fixa les étoiles alors que de l'autre, ses oreilles captaient le bruit de la respiration d'Eren. Elle était rapide, il était encore gêné. Il captait également les battements de son cœur, cognant fort dans sa poitrine et ses veines. Lui-même, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Sa respiration semblait presque se couper. Après tout, quand était-ce, la dernière fois, qu'il avait senti de la chaleur humaine ? Sentir un corps se coller contre lui ? En vie du moins ? Bordel… ça remontait à trop, bien trop longtemps. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un depuis qu'il était rentré dans le Bataillon. Eren devait être le premier depuis bien longtemps. Et ouais, ça lui manquait, au final. Peut-être que ça lui manquait parce qu'il avait la sensation que tout allait bientôt se finir. Et son corps réagissait comme tel. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'Eren, trop jeune, trop impulsif. Mais il le suivait presque tout le temps, ils étaient presque tout le temps ensemble. Alors, à quoi bon ?

_ Capitaine…

Sans se rendre compte, il expira bruyamment. Il sentit Eren se crisper sous lui, il devait même songer à s'éloigner de lui.

_ Pour info, lança Levi, peux-tu, oh putain de merde, arrêter de m'appeler sans cesse « Capitaine » ? Tu traînes plus avec moi qu'Hanji et pourtant tu appelles cette binocle par son prénom.

La main d'Eren passa sous la couverture, sous sa veste et se posa sur sa chemise. A travers le tissu, il sentit la chaleur du gamin, déposant ses doigts là où était son cœur.

_ Vous êtes en colère pour ça ?

_ Ouais ben, ça devient chiant, à force. Je te fais si peur que ça ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça. Juste que je vous admire beaucoup. Et… enfin, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

_Et je crois quoi ?_

_ J'en ai parlé avec Armin, au sujet de ce que je ressens pour vous. Alors oui, je vous admire, c'est normal. Vous êtes mon modèle et le Soldat le Plus Fort de l'Humanité. Mais je… je… J'ai aussi des sentiments pour vous. Et avec Armin, enfin, plutôt grâce à lui, je sais que je ne ressens pas que de l'admiration pour vous. Enfin… tout ça pour dire, que je vous admire et donc, je ne me voyais pas vous appeler comme Hanji. Parce que vous êtes mon modèle. Et que je vous respecte. Merde. Je crois que je dis n'importe quoi.

Levi écarquilla les yeux et repassa cette petite tirade dans sa tête.

_ Ouais. C'est le fouillis dans ta cervelle de moineau. Mais j'ai compris l'essentiel. De un, tu m'appelles encore par mon grade par souci de respect et d'admiration. De deux, tu viens de me faire ta déclaration. Pas mal.

Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de sa chemise.

_ Vous vous moquez de moi.

_ Tu crois ?

Il eut un silence et Levi entendit qu'Eren inspirait.

_ De toute façon, répliqua-t-il, je sais que je ne vous laisse pas indifférent parce que votre cœur bat la chamade, Ca-pi-tai-ne.

Il détacha les mots et Levi aurait pu sourire si le gosse n'était pas allé au culot. Il osait lui dire que son cœur battait vite. Et il le lui faisait bien remarquer. Pas indifférent. Il ne répondit pas, mais à la place, il s'extirpa d'Eren, le retourna sur le dos, attrapa son visage et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, quelques secondes. Il recula son visage, étudiant son embarras. Et effectivement, Eren était écarlate, malgré les ombres de la nuit, les yeux fermés, non plissés. Il avait cessé de respirer. Levi posa son coude sur le sol, se servant de sa paume comme un accoudoir pour son menton.

_ Et c'est qui, qui n'est pas indifférent ?

Eren ouvrit ses yeux et les détourna aussitôt. De son autre main, Levi attrapa sa joue et la caressa du pouce. Aussitôt, son cadet se tourna vers lui, dirigeant timidement ses yeux vers les siens. N'y tenant plus, comme une gourmandise qu'on venait juste de goûter, Levi se baissa de nouveau et déposa encore ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette fois-ci, Eren les pressa aussi, pendant quelques secondes. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, avant que Levi ne se laisse tomber sur le côté, s'allongeant sur le dos. Il fit mine à Eren de revenir et le plus jeune se réinstalla de nouveau. Toutefois, pris d'audace, il mit sa tête plus bas, sur la limite de son ventre et de ses côtes. Il plia ses jambes et tenta de les emmêler à celles du Capitaine. Levi l'aida et plaça en même temps son bras autour de ses épaules, remettant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il les lui caressa.

_ Je crois que je pourrai m'endormir, comme ça, confia Eren.

Levi fixa de nouveau les étoiles.

_ Laisse-toi aller.

Un de ses bras chercha son autre main libre et ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts. Eren donna quelques petits coups de pression avant de la lâcher et de la replacer plus convenablement. Fixant toujours le ciel, Levi continua de le caresser. Son pouce frôlait sa tempe alors que ses autres doigts s'évertuaient à rester dans son cuir chevelu. Peu à peu, il sentit le gamin se détendre sous lui, sa respiration se fit plus lente, plus calme, plus régulière. Au final, il sentit ses nerfs se décontracter et ses membres s'apaiser.

Eren s'était endormi.

Levi lâcha un petit soupir, entre la fatigue et le soulagement. Il ignorait s'il avait pris la bonne décision, d'avoir fait le premier pas. Maintenant, il faudrait que les autres ne le sachent pas. Ça serait très mal vu… Néanmoins, il pouvait oublier ça un petit moment. Il fixa les étoiles et essaya lui aussi, de trouver le sommeil.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Par contre... ya que moi qui trouve que FFN charge hyper lentement, des bugs voir carrément, ne charge pas du tout ? J'en chie pour ouvrir une putain de page et de répondre aux reviews et de corriger.**

**De mon côté, j'en suis à 21 chapitres et... je n'en suis même pas à la moitié... La fic devrait faire, normalement, à peu près le même nombre de chapitre que le premier volet. Ou plus. Je sais pas. J'ai peur de dépasser les 60. Il devrait avoir 4 ou 5 arcs.**

**Bon... et si on passait aux réponses ?**

**S-Lay L : Et bien, à voir tout ça je dirai^^ Yep, pour Eren et dans ce monde-là en plus, c'est plus difficile. D'un côté, merci Capitaine ! Ne pense pas qu'à des trucs morbides XD Roooo ! Ok. J'y ai pensé aussi. Et ça serait dans l'ordre des choses mais... mais voilà.**

**Nekolie : C'est quoi cette excuse ? Je ne tends aucune perche ! Et même si tu as l'impression d'en voir une, faut pas la prendre XD Oui, pauvre Eren XD Au moins, ils étaient seuls. Pas entourés XD Pauvre truc. T'inquiète, Levi aura d'autres claques XD Et seigneur dieu, Levi dansant et chantant... étrange. Quoique, j'ai vu un meme avec Levi dansant et chantant et... ouais ok, c'est bizarre. Et puis, non, Levi est peut être un enfoiré, mais il ne chanterait pas aux Restos du Coeur. Et pourquoi, forcément quand il y a un truc mimi, il doit forcément avoir un truc pas joyeux ? Ok... peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Surtout qu'ils arrivent bientôt au moment fatidique. Mais si tu es aussi sadique que moi, alors ça ira^^ C'est quoi cette menace horrible vis-à-vis de Levi ? o_o la torture des cigales... Nonnnnnn ! Pour revenir à la physique quantique, t'inquiète, je suis pareil que toi. Mai tu comprendras au moment voulu^^**

**Petit Piou : Holy shit XD Les chapitres ne sont pas des pokémon... quoique. 3h du matin ? Ohlala ! T'es méchante envers Eren, je sais bien qu'il est un boulet mais quand même. Certes, ça aurait été marrant. Tu es la 2nde personne à dire qu'il aurait fallu qu'Eren se perde ou saute dans la gueule d'un titan à cause du manque de tact de Levi XD De son point de vue effectivement, ça aurait pu être trèèèès marrant à lire X'DD Pauvre truc. Après, il y a des choses qu'on saura plus tard et... c'est bien que tu aies remarqué ce geste. Garde-le en tête ainsi que ton ressenti dessus^^ Par contre, même si Levi est entreprenant, c'est à double tranchant. Mais je ne dis rien pour le moment, je laisse le moe faire encore son effet^^ Pour Mikasa... c'est à peu près ça, au final XD Et pourquoi est-ce que je sens un semblant de reproche ? Comment ça il va se passer quelque chose de pourri après ? ... :) Et pour le reste, je te laisse lire ce chapitre. A la prochaine^^**

**Audrey Tarakai : XD c'est un peu ça^^ Pour Hanji, tu verras et pour Erwin, ce n'est pas de la jalousie mais du pragmatisme. Il en a un peu dit dans les précédents chapitres et plus tard, on saura un peu plus également.**

**Maoruwa : Comme je dis souvent : tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre^^ Pour la bestiole, c'est normal qu'on ne sache rien non plus XD Après, je peux rien te dire par souci de spoil^^ Yep, il n'y a pas assez de fic sur l'univers d'origine, donc bon :3 Après, ne te base pas forcément sur les rêves du premier volet. Car comme l'a répété Erwin, la reine lui a dit que les choses devraient changer^^ Lis juste et tu verras après XD ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes. Pour les faits vraiment importants, je le signalerai en bas de page (que ce soit en référence au premier volet ou au manga lui-même). Merci^^' je me base sur le ressenti, enfin, j'essaye^^ Et merci aussi :) même si je trouve que j'ai une syntaxe de merde. Tant qu'aux fautes, même si je relis, je dois forcément en laisser passer^^'**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le chant des oiseaux et une lumière le tirèrent de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir d'éveil, étirant doucement ses muscles. Toutefois, il sentit une résistance. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur la silhouette recroquevillée contre lui. Eren continuait de dormir, à moitié enroulé dans la couverture qu'ils avaient partagée. Une de ses mains tenait fermement sa chemise et d'ici, le Capitaine pouvait voir qu'il l'avait froissée.

Ses yeux aciers se levèrent sur la lumière, tournant la tête à sa gauche. C'étaient les premiers rayons du soleil. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu un levé de soleil ? Ou du moins, quand n'avait-il pas pris le temps d'en regarder un ? Aucune idée. C'était comme le sexe ou côtoyer quelqu'un, trop longtemps. Il fixa de nouveau Eren. Le gamin respirait profondément, étonnamment apaisé et dormant bien malgré la position étrange. Il allait avoir des crampes dans le bras et les jambes.

Levi se surprit à se rendre compte que lui aussi, il s'était endormi. Il n'avait même pas fait attention. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Une heure ? Trois heures ? Pas plus de cinq en tout cas… Au moins, c'était déjà ça de pris. Mais, en lui-même, il se maudit de s'être assoupi, si quelqu'un s'était approché ou les avait trouvés, il n'aurait rien pu faire… Il espérait juste que personne ne les avait cherchés, au campement. Cette constatation le fit rappeler à la réalité et Levi se dit qu'il fallait réveiller le gamin. Il leva sa main et la posa sur ses cheveux, puis sur sa joue. A ce contact, il vit Eren se crisper légèrement, soupirer d'aise avant de se rapprocher instinctivement de sa main. Il dormait toujours. Levi se mit à le caresser du pouce. Sa peau était étonnamment douce, duveteuse. Le gamin se rasait-il ? Avait-il ses poils qui avaient commencé à pousser, d'ailleurs ? Ça n'avait pas l'air. Eren était décidemment et définitivement un gosse. Et il venait de se _mettre avec_. Les éléments de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et cette fois-ci, il fronça les sourcils, soupirant avec lassitude.

Il devait le réveiller. Il retira alors sa main, le caressant encore un peu avant de la déposer sur l'herbe. Il capta qu'il faisait déjà trop chaud pour garder des gouttes de rosée.

_ Eren, appela-t-il.

Il sentit ses doigts se serrer un peu plus sur sa chemise.

_ Ohé gamin. Finie la grasse mat'.

Il sentit une grande inspiration et un corps se contractant contre lui. Doucement, il observa l'éveil d'Eren, arrachant un petit gémissement de protestation. Il avait l'air de vraiment bien dormir. Il vit d'abord le gamin se redresser sur lui, levant son visage vers le sien. Ses orbes bleues et vertes étaient encore à demi-endormies. Puis, peu à peu, Levi aperçut de nouveau l'embarras et la honte teintaient ses joues. Eren finit par se redresser presque complètement, s'écartant de lui.

_ Dé-désolé, Capitaine !

Levi le détailla. Il remarqua que sa joue droite avait imprimé le négatif de sa veste, avec le bouton en haut de sa pommette. Le froissement des vêtements réalisaient des lignes, des veines sur sa peau. Il avait juste l'air débile. D'un côté, ça témoignait également de son sommeil.

_ Quand tu dors, commença Levi, rien ne peut te réveiller. Tu ressembles à rien avec ces marques.

Eren leva sa main et tâta sa joue, sentant également les plis. Il avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Encore une fois, il sentait gêné, se dessinant sur ses traits. C'était impressionnant comme les émotions et ses pensées se traduisaient sur son visage. Maintenant, Levi voyait également que le gamin semblait se détestait de montrer un côté aussi idiot. Le Capitaine ne le pensait pas tant que ça mais ne dit rien, observant juste l'adolescent en prise avec ses réflexions.

_ Vous avez pu dormir ? Dit-il après un moment, hésitant.

Levi continua de le fixer, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

_ T'occupe pas de ça. Faut rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils n'imaginent quoique ce soit.

Aussitôt, il le vit rougir.

_ Et je ne parle pas de _ça_, rajouta Levi en se relevant, secouant la couverture.

Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Eren avait pris une jolie teinte écarlate jusqu'aux oreilles. La lumière matinale devait renforcer cette carnation. Eren était naïf et… mignon dans un sens.

Son subordonné se leva également, essayant de lisser les plis qui s'étaient formés sur ses vêtements. Il avait un peu moins de cernes mais il en restait. Pendant combien allaient-ils encore endurer cette fatigue constante ?

Levi lui fit signe de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers le campement. A cette heure-ci, presque tout le monde était debout. Plusieurs personnes leur assénèrent un regard inquisiteur, et certains mauvais, comme Erwin et Mikasa. Au fond de lui, Levi se dit que le Commandant avait ordonné à cette pseudo-sœur de ne pas chercher Eren. D'un côté, tant mieux, mais de l'autre, il sentait déjà les remontrances de son supérieur. Et son regard lui en disait long. Levi échangea alors un autre regard, tout aussi noir voir pire. Il voulait lui faire comprendre ce que ce n'était pas ses affaires et que de toute façon, vu l'état actuel des choses… Erwin haussa la tête de gauche à droite et sembla soupirer.

Peu importait.

_ Eren, commença Levi.

_ Oui ?

_ Prépare tes affaires. Apparemment, on a loupé le petit déjeuner. On mange à cheval. Dépêche-toi.

_ Oui Capitaine ! Répondit Eren en réalisant le salut militaire.

Levi le regarda faire, s'écartant de lui, se dirigeant vers sa couche déjà pliée par ses amis. De son côté, il s'approcha de ses propres affaires et plia aussi son équipement. Il aperçut une ombre s'approcher de lui. Il ne le releva pas la tête, sachant pertinemment qui c'était.

_ Tes traits sont moins tendus, lâcha Hanji.

Dans sa voix, Levi captait une légère moquerie. Bien entendu, elle savait. Cette foutue binoclarde savait tout. Il ne répondit pas, pliant ses affaires et les transporta d'une main. Il chercha son cheval du regard, arrachant les feuilles d'un arbre.

Puis, un truc se posa sur sa pile. Levi regarda l'intrusion, apercevant que c'était de la nourriture. C'était des biscuits secs.

_ Mange rapidement avant de monter, conseilla Hanji. Si tout se passe bien, avant la fin de la journée, on devrait atteindre le village que Darius nous a dit et donc la base du Mur Rose.

Il lui lança un rapide regard avant de se diriger vers sa monture. Evidemment, la Folle le suivait.

_ Mais c'est également un gros risque, glissa le Capitaine. Plus on se rapproche du Mur, plus il y a de risques qu'on nous aperçoive. Il y a de moins en moins d'arbre et de plus en plus de villages.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Il faut être optimiste. Ça fait déjà presque une semaine qu'on chevauche et nous n'avons pas encore été découverts. Même si on ne pourra pas emmener tout le monde, rajouta-t-elle sombre.

Levi la fixa, l'invitant à continuer. Il croisa ses yeux noisettes qui transposaient son inquiétude. Elle n'était pas si dérangée qu'elle en avait l'air. Il le savait et les jours où Erwin avait été absent, il avait vu à quel point. Elle n'était pas capitaine pour rien malgré ses airs décontractés et exubérants. Erwin l'avait choisie pour lui succéder au cas où pour ces raisons. Elle savait prendre des décisions réfléchies, elle savait rallier les autres et leur faire accepter ses décisions. Plus qu'Erwin, elle n'était pas insensible. Elle n'était pas un monstre comme lui capable de sacrifier les autres pour la survie de l'Humanité. Et son sens loufoque d'appréhender les choses au sujet des titans leur avait permis de découvrir certaines choses. En plus de cela, elle arrivait malgré tout à sympathiser avec les nouvelles recrues, et encore plus avec Eren. Qui faisait chier Levi, d'ailleurs. Mais il comprenait. Ainsi, il attendait ce qu'elle allait dire.

_ Certains sont blessés de la dernière confrontation avec la Police Militaire et les Chevaliers. Ils seront un poids lourd, en dehors des Murs. En plus de cela, ils seront fatigués et d'autres le seront également. Enfin, je parle de grosse fatigue, exténués. Si c'est le cas, et ça le sera certainement, il faudra qu'ils se cachent ici en attendant qu'ils reprennent des forces. Ils devront se cacher des autres, se faisant passer pour des paysans ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Il faudra aussi qu'ils cachent leur équipement.

Elle n'avait pas tord.

_ J'imagine que tu en as déjà parlé avec Erwin.

Elle haussa la tête.

_ Pendant que tu roupillais tranquillement, rajouta-t-elle taquine, on a mis les choses au clair. C'est énervant de perdre encore des membres, vu notre nombre. Mais on n'a pas le choix. On n'est à peine une cinquantaine. C'est trop peu.

Levi rangea ses affaires en même temps et prit les biscuits, commençant à en grignoter certains.

_ Tu sais donc que c'est du suicide, d'aller dehors.

Hanji garda le silence quelques secondes avant de le fixer de nouveau. Elle avait une étrange expression, entre l'optimisme candide et la détermination absolue.

_ C'est l'option la plus favorable qu'on puisse avoir, malgré tout.

Il haussa un sourcil, avalant le dernier biscuit avant de prendre la gourde.

_ Nous verrons.

Hanji rigola en frappant son épaule un peu trop fort avant de se diriger vers son cheval.

Levi flatta l'encolure de sa monture avant de grimper en selle. Sa jument s'ébroua, probablement peu enjouée de recommencer une journée de trot sous la chaleur de l'été. Le Capitaine leva ses yeux aciers et fixa Eren, en train de parler avec ses amis, notamment Mikasa. Cette dernière avait un regard menaçant alors que lui, il devait essayer de se défendre. Levi haussa la tête de gauche à droite, il n'était pas difficile de savoir qu'elle était le sujet de leur conversation. Derrière eux, il aperçut Jean écouter attentivement, lançant quelques regards discrets et intimidés vers lui. Levi afficha un visage de marbre. Las. Pour quoi il passait, maintenant ? A part pour un pervers attiré par les éphèbes ? Putain… Eren le mettait dans des situations pénibles. Et pourquoi ces gosses se souciaient de ça alors qu'il y avait plus important ?

Avant de faire avancer sa monture, il aperçut le regard glacial de Mikasa. D'ici, il pouvait lire sur ses lèvres « Je vais vous casser la gueule » alors qu'Eren la secouait juste après par les épaules. Comme si elle était en état de lui faire ça… Elle avait, certes, le même sang qui coulait dans ses veines, des facultés exceptionnelles, mais Levi demeurait plus fort qu'elle. Et cela avait été démontré par le passé.

Il passa donc et se dirigea vers le groupe que les capitaines et le Commandant formait.

C'était parti pour une nouvelle journée de trot. Et peut-être la dernière dans l'enceinte des Murs protecteurs…

* * *

La route avait été longue mais ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient atteint d'abord une petite ferme à l'écart du village, appartenant à l'église du coin et à l'ordre religieux de Darius. Ils étaient tous fatigués mais heureux d'être arrivés à peu près en lieu sûr dans cette grande bâtisse à deux étages. Levi s'était éclipsé pour tremper ses jambes dans le ruisseau. Eren l'avait également suivi. Sans un mot, ils étaient restés à côte à côté, s'allongeant sur les petites pierres et l'herbe. Leurs jambes trainaient dans l'eau, sentant le courant les marteler et parfois, des poissons venaient se frotter contre eux. Discrètement, Eren avait pris ses doigts, timide, candide. Le Capitaine l'avait laissé faire, emprisonnant aussi un de ses doigts. Il avait fini par s'assoupir un peu jusqu'à qu'Hanji les appelle. Ou plutôt lui, Levi, pour une réunion chiante. Et malgré tout, il s'était bougé, laissant Eren seul. Encore une fois, ils ne s'étaient pas échangés un mot, ils s'observaient juste. Eren lui avait un signe de tête, comme pour lui donner sa permission ou pour lui dire qu'il allait bien. Et malgré tout, Levi était parti après avoir été sûr d'avoir vu ce signe de tête. C'était débile, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir sa permission ou connaître son état. C'était comme ça un point c'est tout.

Hanji l'avait attendu au loin et lorsqu'il était arrivé à sa hauteur, elle avait automatiquement commencé à piailler à tue-tête. Il ne l'écoutait pas, trop éreinté. D'où tenait-elle une telle force ? Comment faisait-elle ? Puis, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés, les capitaines, quelques soldats importants, dont Mikasa, et Erwin. Eren n'avait pas été convié. Cela surprit Levi mais si on se concentrait sur les soldats les plus forts, Eren n'en faisait pas partie, contrairement à sa pseudo-sœur. Cette dernière ne lui manqua pas de lui lancer un mauvais regard. Il en fit fi, comme souvent et s'installa sur un banc, croisant les jambes. Hanji et Moblit étaient assis près de lui. Pour une fois, elle ne lui disait rien, parlant avec Moblit. L'ambiance semblait étrange entre eux. Ça faisait un moment qu'il les soupçonnait, mais ces deux là devaient être ensembles, essayant d'être discrets. Il ne se souvenait plus trop de cette sensation, mais ça s'était intensifié durant les derniers mois. Se cachaient-ils comme Eren et lui le faisaient ? Peut-être…

Son regard se porta sur Erwin entouré de prêtres. Puis, au bout d'un moment, leur Commandant le fixa, avec Hanji. Il finit par les appeler tous les deux.

Cela annonçait une longue réunion d'une heure ou plus sur de la stratégie et des plans à la morts-moi-le-nœud… Putain…

Au final, Erwin se mit à l'écart, se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Il était épuisé et commencé même à piquer du nez sans le savoir. Un prêtre lui donna une tasse de café mais même avec ça, Levi était sûr qu'ils allaient le perdre. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait demandé à Hanji et lui de venir parler des plans, d'élaborer des stratégies et d'en faire part à l'assemblée. Les heures s'étaient vraiment succédé. Déjà que le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu'ils avaient atteint la ferme, là, les ombres reprenaient le dessus.

Une nouvelle étape allait débuter et Levi était las de tout ça. Néanmoins, il soupira et passant un regard avec ses collègues, il fixa l'assemblée. Hanji frappa dans ses mains.

_Nous y voilà…_

_ Bien, commença Levi en étendant le plan au mur. Nous allons devoir nous cacher dans l'enceinte du mur Maria, parmi les décombres. Grâce au prêtre Darius, nous avons également les plans du Mur Rose.

Il faisait sombre, ils étaient cachés dans une petite ferme, éclairés seulement par quelques bougies mourantes.

Hanji se posa près de lui et enchaîna :

_ Nous nous séparerons, prenant avec nous nos escouades respectives. Dès que nous serons en dehors de Rose, il faudrait faire attention. Bien entendu, nous agirons de nuit, évitant d'attirer les titans.

Le Capitaine lança un rapide regard dans le coin de la salle et aperçut Erwin essayer encore de se battre contre la fatigue.

_ En formant de petits groupes, vous passerez dans un ordre précis, coupa Levi. Il existe plusieurs failles dans le Mur mais nous ne pouvons pas passer tous en même temps, nous serons trop voyants. Quand vous serez à l'extérieur, assurez-vous de trouver un endroit avec des arbres ou des caves en cas d'attaque des titans.

_ Nous pourrons faire passer des chevaux mais cela risque d'être difficile, continua Hanji. Nous savons qu'il existe encore quelques réserves de gaz et d'autres équipements dans le mur Maria, en espérant que tout soit intact. En ce qui concerne la nourriture, il faudra fouiller les décombres et compter sur des pousses sauvages.

_ Dans le pire des cas, poursuivit Levi, il existe des sentinelles jadis construits à l'extérieur des Murs. Elles sont là, mais des ressources sont présentes. Evidemment, ça serait la solution de dernier recours. Y aller est bien trop loin. Le mieux serait de fouiller l'ensemble de Maria et de ses districts pour des provisions.

_ Et pour les blessés ? Demanda un subalterne, dont le visage était caché par l'obscurité ambiante.

Hanji fit la moue, gênée.

_ Nous devrons les laisser ici, trancha Levi. Certains d'entre vous resteront ici, pour les surveiller. Vous devez rester cacher, vous êtes des fantômes maintenant, est-ce clair ?

L'assemblée acquiesça.

Levi laissa parler Hanji tandis qu'il regarda par la fenêtre. Le reste du Bataillon d'Exploration réalisait de petits feux, les cachant comme il pouvait.

Il fronça les sourcils, c'était trop voyant.

_ Nous procéderons de nuit, continua la Binoclarde. Les passages dans le Mur Rose conduisent à de petites excavations de la première Ville Souterraine. Il se peut qu'il y ait des gardes. S'il y en a, il faudra les assommer avant qu'ils ne préviennent les autres. Il y a plusieurs entrées mais ici, le prêtre Darius et ses frères voient moins de garde. C'est l'idéal pour tenter de rester groupés, mais également de passer inaperçu.

Tout comme Erwin, Levi cessa d'écouter et sentit la fatigue l'accaparer. Montrant à Hanji sa baisse d'énergie, il s'assit sur une chaise et sa collègue continua leur plan d'évasion. Les uns et les autres demandaient des questions, des précisions auxquelles elle répondait au mieux. Parfois, les prêtres venaient également l'aider, après tout, c'était leur territoire.

Mais cette discussion qui demandait au combien d'efforts n'allait mener qu'à une seule chose : le suicide collectif.

Levi sentit qu'on lui donnait également une tasse de café. Il déclina.

Lorsque la réunion se termina enfin, il devait être bientôt minuit. Ils avaient mangé entre temps mais tout le monde était à sec. Le Capitaine fuit la présence des autres, notamment celle d'Erwin qui semblait vouloir lui parler malgré son manque de sommeil évident. Levi pénétra alors dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Avec surprise, il y trouva Eren, assoupi sur le lit une place, grossi par de la paille. Toutefois, son cadet se réveilla à son approche.

Une lampe à huile était postée sur une petite table de chevet, faiblement allumée.

_ Capitaine...

Sa voix était lasse, fatiguée. Il voulait continuer mais Levi lui fit signe de se taire. A la place, le Capitaine laissa tomber son harnais au sol, sa veste, ses cuissardes et sa chemise. Il tenta de plier le tout sur une petite table mais il n'y arriva pas vraiment. Eren ne semblait pas quoi faire, encore. Il avait enlevé son harnais et tout ce qui pouvait le déranger. Au final, il n'avait que son pantalon et son haut.

_ Enlève tes habits, marmonna Levi. Ne vas pas dormir ici comme ça.

Il aperçut de la surprise et de la gêne sur son visage. Toutefois, Eren s'exécuta. Il trouvait cela bizarre que le gamin ne dise rien. Peut-être avait-il capté son irritation due à la fatigue ? Qui savait. Au moins, Eren était à présent en sous-vêtement, gêné. Levi enleva également son pantalon et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tirant le carré de tissu usé. La pénombre remplit un peu plus la pièce.

Eren s'essuya les pieds avant de se faufiler dans le lit. Levi l'imita et se coucha. Il avait terriblement mal au dos. Le lit était vraiment petit. Il faisait encore chaud et décida alors de jeter le drap au pied du lit. De toute façon, il sentait qu'Eren commençait à avoir chaud.

Leurs têtes se touchèrent, au front et Levi passa un bras sur la taille d'Eren. Ils ne dirent rien, se concentrant juste sur la respiration de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, le Capitaine se sentit partir alors qu'Eren se décrispait totalement, plongeant dans le sommeil.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews !**

**Bon, ça fait une semaine que je me tape la crève et... le mélange de médocs n'aide pas^^ donc, je risque de vous répondre de manière bizarre et pour la correction... ben, à voir ce que ça donnera XD**

**Place aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : C'est quoi cette excuse ? XD Mais bon... j'avoue que l'esprit yaoiste, on ne peut rien y faire... Yep, surtout en rouge, je pense^^ Levi est un problème sentimental ambulant^^ Ses gestes ont beau exprimer de la douceur, il n'est pas en adéquation avec sa raison. Et oui, même si elle ne gagnerait pas, il prendrait quand même XD On verra ce qu'il se passera bien^^ Mais pauvre Eren, il est bien patient pour endurer tout ça.. Ahaha, on verra ça :p **

**Petit Piou : Et oui, ça en fait^^ Il faut que je me motive à les écrire maintenant^^ J'ai tout en tête mais mes doigts doivent travailler et c'est le plsu dur XD Hanji est géniale, c'est clair XD Ah ? Je trouve au contraire Mikasa très chiante dans le manga Parfois ça va mais d'autres... Mais en clash entre eux, ouais, ça serait marrant^^ Après, on la voit aussi du point de vue Levi, donc bon^^ Tout le monde n'aime pas les moments stratégiques^^ Et de l'action, il y en aura bientôt^^ Héhé, oui, mais au bout d'un moment, ces passages vont disparaître. Il faut bien un peu de douceur avant l'arrivée de la merde XD Et merci beaucoup^^' J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire :)**

**Audrey Tarakai : Faut lui laisser le temps de se décoincer^^ Et tu verras bien s'ils disent quelque chose ou pas^^ Pour mon PC, je l'ai nettoyé et ça ne bugue que sur FFN et que le soir (entre 18h et 21h). Donc je sais pas...**

**Scarleytt (chapitre 3) : Oui^^ Et Hanji essaye de faire ce qu'elle peut, elle a déjà démontré qu'elle sait prendre les choses en main^^ A bientôt :)**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Il est clair que ça change avec le premier. Après, ça plait ou ça ne plait pas^^ Mais merci et bientôt !**

**Elerina Ackerman : Comme je dis, vaut mieux tard que jamais^^ Et merci :) J'espère que cela te plaira jusqu'au bout^^ J'imagine bien que tu dois avoir pleins de questions :p désolée de faire durer encore le suspens^^' A très bientôt et merci :)**

**Et... action !**

* * *

Comment il s'y attendait, ce rideau pitoyable ne pouvait pas cacher le soleil. Dès les premières lueurs du matin, les rayons avaient réussi à passer par-dessus les Murs pour illuminer l'intérieur. Dont la ferme. Levi fixa quelques instants ce tissu usagé avant de tourner la tête près de son cadet. Il ne semblait pas s'être réveillé. Comment faisait-il pour dormir ainsi ? Sans être gêné par une telle lumière ? Levi se tourna sur le côté, difficilement vu la taille du lit, voulant détailler un peu plus Eren. Malgré ses mouvements, le gamin ne bougeait toujours pas et sa respiration était calme, reposée. Un instant, le Capitaine se demanda s'il n'avait pas un effet reposant sur lui. Après tout, il savait qu'Eren faisait de nombreux cauchemars, dormant mal. Mais depuis leur première nuit ensemble, le gamin dormait du sommeil du juste. A moins que cela soit du à la fatigue, ce qui était tout à fait possible.

Il surprit à penser qu'Eren avait de longs cils. Les femmes nobles se paraient de maquillage pour agrandir leurs cils, élargissant leur regard. Et ce gosse avait déjà cet atout naturellement, rendant encore plus vif ses iris. Bien que là, ses yeux étaient fermés et ses cils semblaient presque toucher le haut de ses joues. Il avait aussi un visage fin, malgré la fatigue qui marquait ses traits, aux yeux et au front. Levi tendit une main et chassa une mèche rebelle de devant l'une de ses paupières, la replaçant sur son crâne, la coinçant avec d'autres. Eren laissa échapper un soupir d'aise, encore, à son contact. Un instant, Levi retira sa main, craignant de l'avoir réveillé et de se laisser trop aller, lui donnant des caresses dont il ne devrait pas. Il se redressa d'abord sur son coude, continuant de le fixer.

Ses oreilles se concentrèrent sur les alentours. Les oiseaux s'éveillaient. Il entendait les bœufs dehors, meuglant. Et puis, il capta le bruit derrière sa porte. Quelqu'un marchait, assez rapidement.

Levi s'assit sur le lit et gratta l'arrière de son crâne rasé. Il sentait qu'il avait ses mèches en bataille. Il fixa encore le corps endormi d'Eren avant de se décider de se lever. Il avait remarqué que le gamin ne se réveillait toujours pas, malgré les mouvements qu'il réalisait et les bruits. Ainsi, il attrapa son pantalon et sa chemise qu'il enfila à la va-vite. Voulant encore éviter les bottes, il laissa ses pieds toucher le sol constitué de dalles de pierre. Elles étaient fraiches, ça faisait du bien. Il regarda encore Eren et se demanda s'il allait le réveiller. Non. Autant le laisser se reposer.

Doucement, il ouvrit la porte et la referma. Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'aperçut combien il y avait du bruit. Il s'avança à travers le couloir pour déboucher sur la pièce principale. Il aperçut tous les capitaines, quelques soldats, Erwin ainsi que les religieux. Lorsqu'ils captèrent que Levi était là, ils le saluèrent, de la tête ou de vive voix. Le Capitaine s'avança jusqu'à Erwin et Hanji. Il s'assit entre eux. Aussitôt, la Folle lui présenta une tasse de café immonde qu'il accepta malgré tout.

_ Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était fatiguée. Les cernes étaient toujours présents sous ses yeux.

_ Assez. Toi, t'as pas l'air.

Elle fit non de la tête. Erwin revêtait également la même tête éreintée et morose.

_ Les moines ont aperçu au loin du mouvement. Vu le soulèvement de poussière, ça se peut que ça soit la Police Militaire et des Chevaliers, expliqua le Commandant. Il faut avancer la fuite de quelques heures.

Levi fixa sa tasse fumante. Ça craignait. Ils devaient partir dans la nuit, ou dans la soirée au pire pour profiter encore de l'obscurité. Et là, Erwin lui sortait qu'ils devaient avancer leur fuite de quelques heures ? Certes, là où ils se situaient, il y avait moins de soldats, mais il restait des canons en haut du Mur et ces cons pouvaient les pilonner à vue.

_ Tu veux faire ça quand ? Soupira Levi.

_ On en a discuté et je pense dès dix-sept heures.

_ Putain.

Levi but une gorgée. Il comprenait alors ce remue-ménage. Dès que tout le monde sera réveillé, voir quand Erwin donnera l'ordre, chacun allait s'activer à la tâche. Les groupes allaient être formés, ayant chacun une carte avec les souterrains attribués le long du mur, près du village. Il fallait aussi préparer les chevaux. Selon le temps qu'ils allaient mettre, ils devraient tout de même arriver après le coucher du soleil, il fera donc nuit et les titans ne devraient pas être présents. Mais dans le cas contraire… Bordel. Ouais, c'était le mot. Ça allait être un putain de bazar.

Le Capitaine fixa la table, voyant du pain et des confitures. Il s'en saisit, prenant un des nombreux couteaux présents sur un petit plateau. Autant bien mangé et être en forme pour toute la journée, non ? Ça allait être long, très long encore.

* * *

Il retourna dans sa chambre, soupirant. Il ferma la porte et s'approcha de ses affaires. Un seul coup d'œil l'avertit que le gamin dormait encore. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il devait le réveiller. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas venir vers lui et paraître doux. Il fallait se dépêcher. La journée allait être rude et chargée. Ainsi, il prit à la place son harnais et le tintement des ceintures produisit un bruit métallique. Il espérait que ça le réveille. Au final, il entendit un soupir qui lui indiquait un éveil. Il l'avait déjà entendu, venant d'Eren. Tout en mettant le harnais sur son buste, il vit le corps d'Eren se mouvoir, s'étirer doucement. Le gamin semblait encore être aux prises du sommeil et ne voulait pas s'en extirper.

_Quelle feignasse._

_ Ohé, héla Levi. Réveille-toi.

_ Caporal ? Fit une voix endormie.

Levi se figea. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas appelé ainsi ? De plus, ce n'était plus d'actualité, sans compter qu'il lui avait déjà dit un mot au sujet de ces appellations. Ça l'irritait. Un sourcil eut un tic nerveux, énervé.

_ Putain mais t'es encore à moitié endormi ou quoi ? Tu sais bien que je suis capitaine, maintenant. Et je t'ai dit quoi sur la façon de m'appeler, hein ? T'es vraiment con. Aussi stupide qu'un poisson.

Ses paroles semblèrent l'éveiller directement car Eren écarquilla grand ses yeux et rougit.

_ Dé-désolé ! Le-Levi, chuchota-t-il. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Ne vous mettez pas en colère.

Le Capitaine soupira, las. Il s'approcha d'Eren et lui donna un coup de boule. Le gamin partit en arrière, surpris du choc, et se tapa contre le mur en se lamentant.

_ Magne-toi. Il faut se préparer à fuir. Erwin a avancé à dix-sept heures. On a probablement été repéré. La journée consiste entre ravitaillements et préparation.

Eren se frotta la tête tout en l'écoutant attentivement. Il se leva aussitôt et commença à s'habiller.

_ Je vais rejoindre Armin et les autres, s'excusa-t-il. Ils doivent encore dormir.

_ Ouais, fit Levi en l'observant en coin.

Il était vrai qu'Eren était venu ici sans avoir son harnais, il l'avait laissé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Au moins, il pourrait se concentrer tandis que le gamin allait avertir les autres. Tant mieux. Ça évitera une perte de temps.

* * *

Ça avait pris une bonne partie de la journée. Les tâches avaient été divisées afin d'aller plus vite et permettre des roulements. Tandis que certains guettaient au loin, essayant de connaître l'avancée de l'ennemi, les autres changeaient les chevaux, préparaient des sacs de provision, réalisaient l'inventaire de leurs ressources restantes. Les religieux essayaient de les aider, leur donnant des vivres, des gourdes remplies d'eau.

Lors d'une pause, entre midi et deux, Erwin et les capitaines s'étaient réunis pour décider des groupes, qui allaient avec qui et se référaient à la carte des souterrains. Se séparant en six, le nombre de capitaine, il y avait six passages qui correspondaient, les plus proches du village. Sans ses cartes, Levi reconnaissait qu'ils étaient piégés comme des rats. Toutefois, rien ne garantissait que ces passages ne fussent pas bouchés. Normalement, se trouvant au nord-est, le Mur Rose ne devait rien avoir. Il n'avait pas été endommagé contrairement au district sud. Ainsi, en se référant aux deux passages les plus éloignés, deux groupes devaient partir plus tôt. Et c'était le premier enjeu. Ils devaient s'en aller sans se faire repérer par la Garnison qui devait obéir à Sina. Et dans le pire des scénarios, il pouvait déjà avoir des Chevaliers les accompagnant, les soumettant à la décision royale.

Si les premiers arrivaient à rentrer dans les souterrains sans souci, le reste pouvait également le faire. Il avait été décidée également de laisser les blessés et les plus fatigués dans l'enceinte du mur. Cela avait été une des priorités. Ainsi, Levi avait vu peu à peu les fermes se vider à longueur de journée. Les religieux et les paysans qui travaillaient pour eux avaient emmené leurs compagnons blessés ou éreintés. Bien entendu, leur équipement tridimensionnel était emmené avec eux, jusqu'au moment où ils se seraient rétablis. Après, ils avaient le choix ou pas de les rejoindre derrière le Mur. Au fond de lui, Levi savait que ces soldats allaient rester sur place, ça se voyait dans leur regard. Qui avait envie de s'aventurer seul en dehors des Murs ? Certainement pas des esprits à peu près sains…

Le Capitaine s'était bien gardé de dire son avis, soit de prendre leur équipement au cas où. Il n'avait également rien dit car ils étaient assez chargés comme ça. Devant se passer de chariot, ils portaient tous sur les selles des chevaux. Ces derniers avaient beau être robustes, la fatigue pouvait les pousser à bout. Et se retrouver sans monture hors des Murs, c'était la mort assurée…

Lorsque l'heure arriva, Levi inspecta son groupe, constitué de la 104ème division, encore et toujours. Erwin les accompagnait. Hanji et son groupe allaient se faufiler dans un des passages au milieu de la ville. Ils étaient trop proches du Mur. Ils ne cessaient de fixer les hauteurs. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la chance ou l'incapacité de la Garnison, mais Levi et son groupe avaient pu rentrer dans leur passage souterrain. A vu d'œil, ça ressemblait aux souterrains de Stohess, pavés et haut de quatre mètres. Il faisait sombre avec des escaliers raides et peu praticables pour les chevaux. La plupart avait tout simplement sauté, réalisant des petits bruits métalliques avec leur garnison et leur équipement. Aucun n'avait leur capeline. Il faisait trop chaud, même ici. Etant donné qu'il y faisait sombre, ils avaient allumé leurs lampes à huile, révélant les lieux. Levi vit que le souterrain descendait en oblique dans le sol. Il contournait vraiment la base du Mur. Il apercevait des colonnes rocheuses, semblable à la Ville Souterraine, mais plus petite, plus fine sans être pour autant fragile. Levi ne put s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être au-dessus d'eux, il y avait ces titans figés, faisant office d'ossature au Mur.

Il se reconcentra sur son ascension. Ses yeux jetèrent un rapide regard vers Erwin, puis derrière lui, s'assurant que son groupe était bien là, tous présents. Et c'était le cas.

Le Mur était épais d'environ quinze ou vingt mètres. Ce n'était pas long, vraiment pas long. Mais les souterrains rajoutaient de la distance, vu qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Personne ne savait vraiment combien de temps. Les religieux avaient beau connaître leur existence, jamais ils ne s'y étaient aventurés.

Le temps ne les aida pas. Au fond de lui, Levi espérait tellement que le soleil se couche. Il espérait tellement que l'obscurité puisse les aider, à la fois pour les confondre avec le sol mais également pour ne pas avoir à faire aux titans. Ça serait le pire des scénarios. Mais avec l'arrivée des autres au loin, ça paraissait impossible…

Le long couloir sembla stagner un moment et il y avait un grand silence, seulement rompu par le bruit de trot des chevaux. Certains s'esclaffaient, probablement mal à l'aise sous la terre. Levi fit ralentir sa monture pour se retrouver à la hauteur d'Eren. Il était déjà en compagnie de Mikasa et d'Armin mais peu importait. Il devait le surveiller. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, silencieux.

Ce silence monacal était pesant. Chacun savait, même Erwin, que c'était un grand changement. Erwin pensait que ça pourrait leur sauver la vie. Certains essayaient de le croire, de penser la même chose pour ne pas perdre espoir. Le Capitaine Levi voyait plutôt cela comme la fin. Toutefois, malgré lui, il essayait aussi de croire son Commandant. Après tout, Erwin avait eu souvent raison, même si le plan se déroulait mal ou avait l'air scabreux, comme là. Lorsqu'ils passeront enfin le Mur Rose, c'était une nouvelle vie qui allait s'offrir à eux. Ils allaient gagner de l'espace, mais au prix de nombreuses morts et le risque de se faire bouffer vivants par les titans.

En voyant la luminosité de l'autre côté, Levi sentit que ce n'était pas bon du tout. Merde. Ils avaient traversé trop vite. Certes, la largeur des murs n'était pas si épaisse que ça mais il espérait qu'avec les souterrains qu'ils devaient emprunter, ils mettraient plus de temps. Il s'était bien donné de faux espoirs, bien qu'il ne les ait jamais crus… Il fronça les sourcils et automatiquement, il hésita déjà à porter ses mains sur les gardes.

Erwin se stoppa, arrêtant tout leur petit groupe. Un instant, le Capitaine se demanda comment les autres se portaient ? Mettaient-ils plus de temps qu'eux ? Allaient-ils plus vite ?

Le Commandant se tourna vers eux, sur son cheval qui s'esclaffa, secouant la tête.

_ Il fait encore jour, commença-t-il sérieux. Il faut nous éloigner le plus loin possible du Mur Rose et atteindre le centre de Maria. S'ils nous voient, ils n'hésiteront pas à nous bombarder. Etant donné qu'il fait encore jour, des titans peuvent rôder au dehors. Ne faites aucune manœuvre tant que vous êtes dans le champ de tir des canons. Vous ne le ferez qu'après. Si vous apercevez un titan recouvert de poils, fuyez également. Est-ce clair ?

_ Oui Commandant ! Répondirent-ils tous.

Levi serra les rênes de sa monture et jeta un regard en biais à Eren. Il s'approcha de lui et le gamin se tourna instinctivement la tête.

_ Ne te transforme pas s'il arrive quelque chose, conseilla Levi. Tu ferais une bonne cible pour ces connards, pour les titans mais également tu risques de perdre le contrôle avec ta fatigue. Ok ?

Eren hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_ J'ai compris, Capitaine.

Ils se partagèrent un long regard. Levi essayait de lui dire de faire attention et de ne pas s'éloigner de lui. Mais ça, Eren en avait l'habitude depuis le temps. C'était la même rengaine.

Puis, un bruit assourdissant retentit. Le sol trembla légèrement et de la poussière tomba du mur ave quelques petits débris sans grande envergure.

Levi tourna la tête vers la sortie.

_Un tir de canon ! Un groupe est sorti !_

Mais il ne fut pas au bout de leur peine lorsqu'il entendit également du bruit au loin, dans leur souterrain. Il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant qu'ils avaient été trouvés. Il serra la mâchoire. Il espérait juste que les religieux et les blessés qu'ils avaient laissé en arrière n'avaient rien…

Il échangea un regard avec Erwin, à peine un dixième de seconde et d'un commun accord, ils claquèrent les rênes de leurs montures qui s'esclaffèrent. Ils prirent les devants. Eren l'avait suivi en même temps, succédant à Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha et Connie.

Les chevaux galopèrent dans le tunnel et celui d'Erwin sauta les petits escaliers raides pour finir de défoncer une porte en bois. Levi le suivit de près et la lumière du soleil le frappa en plein visage. Bien qu'il commençait doucement à se coucher, n'étant pas encore caché par le Mur Maria, les rayons l'aveuglèrent quelques instants. Il laissa faire un moment sa jument qui suivit l'étalon d'Erwin. Derrière lui et à ses côtés, le Capitaine capta que les autres le suivaient. Les sabots claquaient au sol qui avait été laissé à la dérive depuis ses six dernières années. La poussière se souleva, accompagnée par le bruit assourdissant de leur galop. Il pouvait comparer cela à une pluie de grêle. Néanmoins, il capta un sifflement et un canon s'écrasa à quelques maisons d'eux. Levi risqua un regard en arrière et aperçut que la plupart des canons visibles les visaient. Mais pas seulement eux. Ils devaient viser quatre autres groupes. Cela lui confirma ses pensées. Certains étaient déjà passés avant.

Il claqua un peu plus les rênes de sa monture qui respirait fort. Eren essayait au mieux de le suivre, la panique se lisait clairement sur son visage. Levi essaya de capturer son regard et croisa ses orbes bleues et vertes.

_« Suis-moi, regarde-moi et ça ira »_, essayait-il de lui dire.

Il se rappela de ce moment, avec le Titan Féminin, où Eren hésitait à se transformer. Il se souvenait de son regard et qu'il avait fini par accorder toute sa confiance à l'escouade. Il se souvenait de sa panique, de sa peur, de sa colère, mais il avait suivi les conseils de leurs anciens compagnons et avait écouté Levi. Le Capitaine revoyait les mêmes sentiments. Eren le suivait mais manifestait clairement son apriori sur la situation. Oui, elle était désastreuse.

Levi haussa la tête et se mit de nouveau à regarder droit devant lui. Il claqua encore les rênes pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Erwin.

_ Il faut se séparer temporairement ! Clama-t-il. A quatre pâtées de maison, il faut se ressouder. Si on est dissout, ils n'arriveront pas à nous viser tous en même temps.

_ Je sais ! Je te laisse leur dire !

Levi haussa la tête et ralentit, il se retrouva de nouveau vers Eren. Ils s'échangèrent un long regard. Puis, le Capitaine prit les devants :

_ Séparez-vous en groupe de deux ou trois ! Le plus loin possible des uns des autres. Dans quatre pâtées de maison, on se reforme ! Dépêchez-vous !

Et pendant qu'il disait cela, les boulets fusèrent autour d'eux.

Le début du suicide collectif commençait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Place aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : Je vois ça XD Ahaha ! Oui, trop ! Et effectivement, à force de cumuler, Eren peut exploser et lui reprocher de trucs... un peu comme dans "La prochaine fois". Yep, c'est parti gaiement pour voir des bouts de corps partir un peu partout o/ Et je suis d'accord... se réveiller de mauvais poil ou brusquement, ya rien de pire... Beh écoute, il est pas habitué, il fait une allergie et bam ! Il renvoie chier Eren. Et vu comme tu le dis, ça porte à confusion XD Et ils ont que ça pour les viser^^ Merci^^ je vais essayer de me dire ça et je te dirai si ça aura porté ses fruits :p**

**Petit Piou : X'D c'est un peu ça. C'est la fin d'un chapitre et c'est également une transition avec le deuxième arc^^ Je suis contente que tu l'aies vu^^ Eren et Levi se comprennent beaucoup et chacun panique à sa façon... il y a de quoi en même temps. Et cette suite le confirmera^^ Et merci :) A bientôt ^o^**

**Lenassai : Faut laisser le temps au temps (et quand ils auront du temps). Et bien... tu verras en fin de chapitre alors^^**

**S-Lay L : T'inquiète pas pour ça ^^ Et oui, le calme avant la tempête. Tu es bien pessimiste ! Tu t'attends vraiment au pire avec moi, non ?**

**Audrey Tarakai : C'est pas marrant si je ne coupais pas là :p Oh ben ça... probablement... Hum, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une mise à jour en train de se faire... c'est peut-être ça. Car là, ça a l'air d'aller mieux o/**

**Scarleytt (chapitres 4 à 11) : Pour Erwin, au final, on s'y fait et... ce n'est qu'un bras XD Oui, bizarre et on verra plus tard^^ C'est effectivement ça, Erwin ne va pas que Levi et Eren se rapprochent d'un point de vue amoureux. Car ce genre de sentiment peut nuire aux stratégies. Je ne sais pas si je me fais comprendre... mais comme on peut le voir, Eren a des sentiments pour lui et Levi, probablement aussi, même s'il essaye de rejeter ça. Et ça se voit avec cette jalousie sur "appeler par le grade ou pas" XD Et t'inquiète pour tes reviews, ça me fait déjà plaisir que tu laisses un petit mot :) Et effectivement, c'était bien un passage de "La prochaine fois"^^ Et oui, toujours Levi qui fait le premier pas avec Eren, mais ça changera... plus tard^^ Merci^^ j'essaye de faire ce que je peux même si les moments stratégiques sont toujours un peu durs à écrire à faire vivre^^ Et merci pour ta dernière review (oui, j'ai répondu à toutes tes reviews en un bloc^^'). Et comme je t'ai dit, t'inquiète pas pour ton retard^^ J'incorpore encore quelques passages de "La prochaine fois", mais ça se finira bientôt car... le futur a probablement changé. Oui, il y a plusieurs arcs. Pour sûr, il devrait en avoir quatre ou cinq entre 10 et 15 chapitres. Et merci... Zadkiel ne souffre plus au moins, même si ça nous fait encore bizarre ici... Merci encore et à bientôt :)**

**Elerina Ackerman : Ah ben ça, oui, ils ont pas de chance^^ Héhé, effectivement, ce n'est pas une tragédie, je précise au cas où :p Pour le reste, je te propose de lire et... de patienter également^^ Et merci :)**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Merci et comme je l'ai déjà dit, il faut laisser le temps au temps. Je ne peux pas brûler les étapes sinon ça serait bâclé et sans fond^^ Pour ta question, je ne peux rien te dévoiler^^**

**On arrive aux chapitres de transition pour le second arc de la fic o/**

**Bien, pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille de l'écouter sur l'ost de Tokyo Ghoul "Shöpfer" (en boucle), ça m'a bien inspiré ! Et ça colle bien à l'ambiance, surtout une partie du chapitre^^**

**Et c'est encore parti pour un second round o/**

* * *

Ça ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu dans sa tête. Il pensait qu'Eren allait le suivre. Non. Mikasa avait pris les devants de leur petit groupe et ils disparurent au détour d'une rue. Levi resta impuissant mais se concentra de nouveau sur la situation. Il se rapprocha d'Erwin alors qu'un boulet de canon venait de s'écraser sur une maison. Il eut un léger tremblement de terre, suivi par une pluie de débris. Les chevaux hennirent mais prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, expirant fort, réalisant presque un grognement bestial. Un nuage de poussière s'abattit également sur eux. Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne virent rien. Seules leurs montures les guidaient. Par instinct ? Par peur ? Probablement les deux. Lorsqu'il aperçut de nouveau les contours autour de lui, apercevant les maisons, les rues, le Capitaine tenta de se repérer dans toute cette agitation. C'était peine perdue. Il se retourna afin d'évaluer la distance. Ils avaient tout juste dépassé le premier pâté de maison. En même temps, il s'aperçut de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Un champ de bataille… Des nuages de poussière s'élevèrent ici et là, donnant ainsi la position des autres petits groupes et des escadrons des autres. Levi fronça les sourcils. Le reste de leur groupe était trop près d'eux. Il comprenait pourquoi les boulets de canon fusaient comme ça. En réalisant ce bombardement, ils les obligeaient à reformer le groupe.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout, merde !

Levi se retourna de nouveau. Erwin était près de lui, se concentrant sur ce qu'il l'entourait malgré son air figé. Son étalon semblait accélérer plus vite. Les yeux acier du Capitaine furent attirés par un mouvement. Au détour d'une rue, il aperçut le groupe qui était parti avant eux. Merde, merde. S'ils formaient de nouveau un groupe, ça puait. Il fallait leur dire de s'éloigner d'eux et qu'ils se divisent. Le Capitaine ne put rien faire. Il entendit le sifflement et un boulet percuta de plein fouet le groupe. Il écarquilla les yeux, avant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Des chevaux volèrent sous la violence du choc, disloqués. Des corps et des morceaux de corps les accompagnèrent. Le tout était accompagné de poussière et de sang.

Erwin et lui passèrent devant eux, sans s'arrêter. Mais l'horreur était là. Une fraction de seconde, le Capitaine captura la vue d'un cheval avec deux pattes en moins, encore vivant, agonisant. Il aperçut également le corps d'un compagnon, une partie de son bassin et sa jambe droite avaient disparu. A la place, il n'y avait que de la chair déchirée, explosée. Et merde, il était encore vivant. Lorsque ce spectacle horrible disparu de vision, il tomba nez à nez avec le reste des survivants, choqués. Erwin prit immédiatement les commandes et leur ordonna de se séparer. Leur rencontre dura moins d'une minute et obéissants à Erwin, ils se divisèrent en petit groupe pour échapper aux canons qui ne cessaient de pleuvoir tout autour d'eux. Levi se demanda ce qui était le pire, les titans ou se faire pilonner par des humains ? Leur propre congénère ?

En parlant de ça, il releva la tête. Il faisait encore jour et avec le bordel que foutaient les canons, nul doute que les titans allaient rappliquer. Il y en aura peut-être peu. Mais s'il y en avait un ou deux, ils feraient un désastre. Le Bataillon pouvait se défendre contre eux, à condition qu'il dépasse au maximum la portée des tirs de canon.

Il restait encore deux pâtées de maison.

Combien resteraient-ils de soldat ? Le Bataillon d'Exploration allait-il encore exister ?

Levi chassa ses pensées pour continuer à se fixer sur leur objectif, tout en orientant sa monture pour éviter les boulets. Et comme une amère sensation, un mauvais souvenir ou un mauvais rêve dont on ne voudrait pas se souvenir, Levi capta des tremblements sur la terre avec un bruit distinct, régulier. C'était différent des boulets qui pleuvaient, discontinus et chaotiques.

Des titans… il y avait un ou des titans qui approchaient de cette zone. La pire situation se générait. Et le soleil n'était même pas encore couché. Allaient-ils crever ainsi ? A peine sortis, à peine écrasés ?

Et les autres ? Eren ? Il aurait le traîner par la peau du cul avec eux, ou le foutre derrière lui. Au moins, il aurait pu le surveiller, le protéger, le contrôler. Il ne fallait pas que les sentiments du gamin prennent le dessus et qu'il finisse par se transformer en titan. Il allait les attirer, rendant difficile sa protection et à cette distance, les autres abrutis sur le Mur allaient tout simplement le pilonner jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque. Et même s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, lui privant de membres ou de morceaux, il lui fallait du temps pour se régénérer et si les titans venaient pour le dévorer, ça serait la fin.

Il serra fort les dents, tellement qu'elles dérapèrent entre elles, grinçant, manquant de lui entailler la lèvre.

Plus ils avançaient et plus les canons fusèrent, ne leur laissant quasiment aucun répit. Toutefois, ils s'éloignaient également, les autres avaient de plus en plus de mal à viser. Par contre, les tremblements de pas s'intensifièrent. Combien de temps avant que…

Ils passèrent au détour d'une ancienne place. Bien que les bâtiments étaient organisés autour, une des artères de la ville laissa place un grand espace libre. Et deux titans avançaient dans leur direction. Du coin de l'œil, Levi aperçut également que les canons ne visaient non pas seulement eux, mais aussi les titans qui s'accolaient au Mur, tendant les bras pour les attraper. Mais ils ne pouvaient que les tendre, ils ne dépassaient pas les quinze mètres de haut. Ils se faisaient juste bombarder la gueule. Néanmoins, ceux qui marchaient dans leur direction, aucun canon ne les visait et aucun boulet n'avait filé près d'eux. Ces enculés les laissaient faire pour que le Bataillon se fasse bouffer.

_ Erwin !

Le Commandant sembla bouger, rapidement, capturant une image afin d'évaluer la situation.

_ Je sais, répondit-il. Ils ne nous restent qu'un pâté de maison ! Il faut tenir !

C'était du suicide. Les titans approchaient dangereusement de leur position. L'un d'eux s'arrêta et captura un membre de leur équipe. Levi ne pouvait rien faire, il était trop loin. De plus, tant qu'ils n'avaient pas dépassé ces putain de foutu QUATRE pâtés de maison, ils ne pouvaient utiliser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle au risque de se faire viser par les canons. Ou plutôt, soit leurs chevaux allaient partir bien au loin, soit les autres cons sur le Mur allaient les viser pour les tuer. Et dans ce cas, ils se retrouvaient sans monture. La mort assurée. Il fallait donc les préserver au mieux, jusqu'à ses quatre pâtés de maison.

Ils arrivaient enfin à la moitié du troisième. Et encore une fois, au détour d'une rue, ils rencontrèrent un nouveau groupe. Il s'agissait de celui d'Eren. Non. Enfin, pas seulement, c'était leur groupe qui s'était de nouveau réuni. Un concours de circonstance ? L'approche du dernier pâté de maison ? Les boulets de canon qui les avaient obligés ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien. Tout ce qu'il fit, c'était d'échanger un regard avec Eren, il ne voyait que lui. Instinctivement, il guida sa monture jusqu'à lui et dans sa course, Erwin le suivit.

_ Pas encore ! Cria-t-il.

Il s'en foutait. Il voulait être auprès d'Eren. Ils étaient condamnés, de toute façon. Il faudrait un miracle, une chance inouïe pour qu'ils s'en sortent de ce bordel. Il se rapprocha du gamin, ne le quittant pas une seule fois du regard alors que les canons pleuvaient autour d'eux, réalisant de nouveau nuage de poussière, projetant des débris. Et bordel, le gamin ne lui quittait pas non plus des yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se dirigeait également vers Levi.

Ensemble. Voilà ce qu'il avait dans la tête. S'ils devaient mourir, ça serait ensemble, un point c'était tout.

_Cette fois-ci, nous serons ensembles._

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris de sa pensée. Comment ça, « cette fois-ci » ? Encore une fois, il sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine et dans sa tête, la même lorsqu'il avait vu Eren pour la première fois, il y a un an et demi, au bord du district de Trost. Il avait déjà ressenti cette douleur d'autres fois, rejetant toujours cela sur le compte de la fatigue, qu'il avait trop forcé. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas anodin et que c'était en lien avec Eren. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais le gosse avait comme une attraction sur lui… non. C'était plus que ça. Certains appelaient ça des « déjà-vus ». Il n'y croyait pas. Ça, c'était bon pour les imbéciles qui croyaient au Culte du Mur ou d'autres conneries comme Maître Titan.

En cet instant, en à peine quelques secondes, Levi se déconnecta complètement du monde. Il oublia la situation affligeante dans laquelle ils étaient. Il oublia les vociférations d'Erwin lui ordonnant qu'ils devaient encore être divisés avant de se regrouper. Il oublia la pluie de boulets autour de lui. Il ignora superbement le visage déconfit et épouvanté de Mikasa.

Eren et ses yeux verts et bleus. Eren. Le gamin qui l'aimait. Eren, le gamin avec qui il avait passé la plupart de son temps ces derniers mois. Eren, le gamin qui lui avait réappris ce qu'était la sensation d'être proche avec quelqu'un. Eren. Eren. Eren.

Il devait être à ses côtés. Il devait le protéger.

Il eut un geste étrange, stupide, sur le moment. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, seulement lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur du gamin sur sa main. Bordel, son corps avait réagi pour lui, encore. Et plus vite que lui. Il avait tendu son bras, sa main les détachant des rênes. Eren avait été surpris, au vue de ses yeux écarquillés. Mais il avait fait pareil et lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent, malgré la course folle, leurs mains se serrèrent s'assurant que l'un et l'autre était bien là. Oui. Eren était là. Ils se regardèrent, leurs montures les guidaient à travers ce bordel, trop proches, risquant l'accident. Les autres leur criaient d'ailleurs de se séparer. Erwin semblait hors de lui. Puis, il s'était tu, abandonnant. Ce geste, stupide, idiot, qui pouvait les mettre en danger. Cet échange de regard, les aveuglant de tout ce qui s'était passé. Tout ça semblait avoir duré une éternité. Ou plutôt, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, juste pour eux. Juste pour qu'ils se rejoignent. Juste pour qu'ils se touchent. La force des sentiments et leur poids avaient pesé lourds sur le cœur du Capitaine. Mais bordel, de l'autre, ça lui était vital. Plus que cette fuite. Il plongea ses yeux aciers dans ceux verts et bleus, plus turquoises en cette fin de journée, de ce gamin qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi.

Levi hocha la tête, Eren l'imita et ils séparèrent leurs mains.

Ils avaient atteint le quatrième pâté de maison. Les canons fusèrent toujours, essayant de les attraper, de les exploser. Mais cette fois-ci, les boulets ne parvinrent pas jusqu'à eux. Il y avait encore de la poussière et des débris de projetés mais rien de bien méchant.

D'une certaine manière, ils avaient réussi la première partie. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, fuyant encore à travers les rues, Levi aperçut les autres groupes. Une autre grande place se présentait, avec plusieurs artères, leurs six groupes se réunirent. Il y avait un peu moins de personnes mais la plupart était tout de même ici. Hanji et Moblit étaient présents. La Binoclarde ne put s'empêcher de faire un salut de la main, un grand sourire collé au visage. Apparemment, son groupe n'avait subi aucune perte. Il aperçut également Nanaba qui avait un groupe beaucoup moins nombreux. Il n'était plus que trois.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et capta le sourire d'Eren en l'entendant. Toutefois, ce n'était pas encore fini. Derrière eux, il n'y avait plus deux titans mais cinq. Soit certains étaient partis les rejoindre, soit d'autres s'étaient désintéressés du Mur.

Il fallait encore fuir. Erwin prit le devant du Bataillon, intimant de continuer le plus loin possible. Il fallait encore pousser les chevaux à bout. Et merde putain, ils obéirent. Pourtant, Levi se disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. A lui seul, il pourrait très bien laisser son cheval ici, Eren ou quelqu'un d'autre pouvait s'en occuper tandis qu'il irait les nuire. Le seul hic, c'était que les titans se trouvaient encore dans la zone de bombardement. Même si Levi était supposé ne rien risquer, vu qu'il était rapide, il ne fallait pas non plus tenter d'essayer… De plus, Eren était près de lui et cette pensée stupide mais bien présente l'obligeait à rester près de lui, envers et contre tout. Alors qu'il suivait les ordres du Commandant.

Leurs chevaux étaient rapides. A bien des situations, ils avaient démontré qu'ils étaient plus rapides que les titans. Alors ils pouvaient fuir. Ils pouvaient les distancer.

_Encore ! Juste encore un peu ! Allez ! Aller ! Aller !_

Il fouetta sa jument avec ses rênes. Leurs montures avaient pu se reposer à la ferme, jouissant d'un peu de liberté, d'ombre, d'eau et de nourriture. Contrairement aux derniers jours de fuite, là, elles avaient pu se détendre et reprendre des forces.

Au fond de lui, Levi sentit un élan d'espoir renaître. Erwin n'avait peut-être pas tord, après tout. Etre à l'extérieur du Mur Rose allait peut-être les sauver. Putain, ils avaient presque tous réussis à échapper aux boulets de canon. Et là, merde quoi, les chevaux distançaient à grandes enjambées les titans. L'écart s'élargissait de plus en plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, même si les titans tentaient de les rattraper, ils avaient assez d'avance pour se sentir en sécurité. Mais de l'autre, et c'était ce qu'il lui avait sauté tout de suite aux yeux, les maisons étaient de plus en plus distancées. Ils avançaient progressivement dans un village, des fermes. Au bout d'un moment, ils pénétrèrent sur une zone plate. Il y avait peu d'arbre, peu de bâtiment. S'ils rencontraient un titan, ça allait être de nouveau la merde.

Au loin, ils aperçurent tous un bosquet de forêt, ou même une petite forêt. De plus, le tout semblait être légèrement surélevé sur une colline. Plus ils approchaient, et plus ils distinguaient autre chose. Levi se concentra dessus et apercevant la forme, il comprit.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, _pensa-t-il.

C'était un putain de manoir. Un putain de château de plaisance construit à l'époque pour un noble ou bourgeois. Et évidemment, cet édifice se trouvait sur les hauteurs, dominants les alentours. Avec les arbres à côté, probablement un domaine de chasse, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour se protéger des titans en cas d'invasion.

Levi claqua encore sur les rênes et s'avança à la hauteur d'Erwin. Nanaba, Hanji et Moblit l'avaient rejoint un peu avant. Il voulut parler mais Hanji fut plus rapide :

_ Tu as vu ça, Levi ? C'est notre jour de chance ! Et en plus, c'est encore plus grand que notre ancien QG !

Levi acquiesça et ses yeux se posèrent sur leur Commandant. Ce dernier arborait un petit sourire. Il pensait la même chose. Le tout était maintenant d'y aller. Leurs chevaux devraient tenir. Au pire, dès qu'ils seraient sûrs de ne plus rien craindre des autres titans proche du Mur, ils pourraient ralentir la cadence pour éviter que leurs montures ne se fatiguent de trop ou tombent tout simplement. A cette distance, il leur faudrait probablement une petite heure pour y aller. C'était faisable.

Ils passèrent près d'un petit regroupement de fermes et de maisons, laissés à l'abandon. Et soudain, ils entendirent un bruit de fracas, d'éboulement. Ils tournèrent la tête et aperçurent un titan de trois mètres sortir du plus grand bâtiment, ou plutôt, il devait être derrière et l'avait traversé, sentant leur présence.

Levi pouvait l'avoir.

Il se stoppa dans son élan lorsqu'il aperçut d'autres titans, au détour d'une colline, près de la bâtisse qu'ils avaient vu. Ils couraient vers eux. Et ils étaient six.

_Merde !_

Cela semblait trop facile, hein ? Il fallait forcément des complications. La déception se lisait facilement sur leur visage.

Que faire ? Les contourner ? Mais s'ils faisaient cela, ils s'éloigneraient de trop du manoir et les chevaux allaient être exténués. Putain.

_ Levi ! Ordonna Erwin. Tue le trois mètres.

Le Capitaine ne répondit pas mais changea totalement de direction, sous les yeux inquiets d'Eren. Certes, il pouvait se transformer. Mais peut-être qu'Erwin le gardait-il pour les six autres ?

Tout du moins, il s'acquitta d'abord de sa tâche. Il s'approcha du titan de trois mètres. Ce dernier, aux grands yeux et à la tête de débile, le fixa et le poursuivit alors que Levi faisait exprès de l'éloigner de leur groupe. Il dirigea sa monture de sorte à courir près de lui sans se faire attraper. Le titan tentait de le faire, tout de même. Etant déjà assez petit de nature, il esquivait assez bien. Puis, lorsque le titan retira son bras de nouveau, Levi actionna un lance-grappin. Le premier se logea dans le ventre du titan et il se propulsa avec le gaz de l'autre. Le second grappin s'incrusta au niveau de son omoplate, à l'opposé de sa position et grâce à son élan, il contourna facilement le monstre. Il délogea ses grappins et avec l'air, il se retrouva juste au-dessus de la nuque. Il dégaina ses lames, logea de nouveau un grappin et avec la propulsion du gaz, il put entailler d'un coup net la nuque.

Le titan tomba et Levi s'en servit comme tremplin avant de remonter en selle, tout en insérant ses lames dans les fourreaux. Il repartit aussitôt vers leur groupe. Eren ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard. Le Capitaine hocha encore la tête. Vite, il arriva de nouveau à sa position initiale, dépassant le gamin. Droit devant lui, devant leur groupe, les titans approchaient. L'un d'eux semblait être un déviant. Il avançait plus rapidement que les autres en alternant les sauts et la course. Ses bras ballants bougeaient mollement.

Levi ne put s'empêcher de regarder Eren. Ce dernier fixait les titans et commença à amener sa main vers sa bouche. Allait-il le faire ? Erwin allait-il lui ordonner de se transformer ? Ou l'avait-il déjà demandé pendant qu'il s'occupait de l'autre ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures, vos reviews et tout et tout.**

**Dans quelques temps, si j'ai pas trop la flemme, je changerai d'avatar pour cette fic que j'aurai dessiné. Si j'ai pas la flemme et si je fais correctement les personnages. C'est pas gagné.**

**Place aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : Non, ce n'est pas dit limite avec le sourire XD Pour son allergie, je le vois bien devant Eren, avec le nez rouge, qui coule X'DD La morve au nez X'DDD Oh mon Dieu, ça tue le mythe XD Ah ben ça, je pense qu'il l'a fait par désespoir... mais on est d'accord, grosse connerie^^ Son fuseau horaire doit être décalé ou s'est arrêté il y a 950 ans XD Je te comprends, je n'aime pas non plus mettre ça mais... pour donner hélas des détails réalistes, voilà. Mais comme toi, je pleure à la mort de nos cousins les animaux mais je suis de marbre devant nos congénères ^^' "Ton deuxième bras ira rejoindre le premier si ça merde" XD Bam ! Prends-toi ça encore Erwin ! Dans l'ensemble, c'était voulu que ce chapitre dépote un peu^^ Après, je te laisse lire la suite, si Eren se transforme ou pas et fout la pâtée ou non aux titans ;p**

**S-Lay L : XD agréablement surprise. Sadique^^ T'inquiète pas pour les reviews pas construites, je n'en fais pas souvent non plus XD Après, Eren a été un peu chamboulé lors de l'arc du Titan Féminin. Mais pour ça, je te laisse lire...**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Oh oui... ils sont encore plus dangereux ! Merci :) Je te laisse lire cette suite :)**

**Audrey Tarakai : Oui^^ ce n'est pas du tout le bon moment mais bon... Et pour le reste, je te laisse découvrir cela^^**

**Scarleytt : Tant que ça ? Désolée pour les descriptions pas très sexy^^' Et oui, j'essaye quand même de détailler histoire de rendre plus réel, mais si ça te plaît^^ Merci^^ Et voici la suite :)**

**missk : Et... non. Quand tu veux dire retranscrire, tu parles de publier aussi sur facebook ou d'illustrer ? Car illustrer, j'étais en train de me demander si j'allais essayer... Sinon, je te remercie par ta review :) contente que ça te plaise et que j'arrive à leur donner vie :)**

**Maintenant, on commence le second arc o/ Et... je pense que durant cet arc, bon nombre d'entre vous vont se dire "WTF ?". C'est normal. Et ce chapitre est l'un qui me tient à coeur^^ surtout le début, en fait.**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Les chevaux continuaient de galoper alors qu'ils se dirigeaient toujours droit devant les titans. Levi ne tint plus et s'approcha d'Erwin en l'appelant. Ce dernier le fixa et tourna la tête vers Eren. Effectivement, il y avait déjà dit de se transformer au cas où. Levi l'observa prêt à se mordre la main lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant se répercuta sur toute la colline. C'était un cri suraigu à rendre sourd. Tout le monde avait lâché une bride pour mener la main à une oreille. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Pire encore, les chevaux hennirent, apeurés et se cabrèrent. Tous les membres du Bataillon finirent à terre. C'était mauvais, vraiment mauvais. Qu'est-ce qui avait causé ça bordel ? Levi se réintéressa aussitôt à Eren et resta stupéfait. Le gamin semblait ne plus bouger, figé sur quelque chose d'inconnu. Putain, ça puait ça. Levi tourna la tête vers les titans et les trouva aussi figés.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Il se leva, prêt à remonter sur sa jument lorsqu'un nouveau cri suraigu retentit. Cette fois-ci, c'était beaucoup plus virulent. Etait-ce vraiment un cri, d'ailleurs ? On aurait plutôt dit une sorte de grincement, une fourchette sur une assiette. Des ongles sur de l'ardoise. Ça faisait limite mal aux dents, mais surtout à la tête. Le Capitaine sentit quelque chose naître dans son estomac. Ça lui tordait. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis un moment. Il en avait presque la nausée.

La peur. Non, la terreur. Ça lui prenait directement aux tripes. Ce cri semblait le ronger de l'intérieur. Toutes les cellules de son corps lui hurlaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux. Pire encore, il avait déjà eu l'impression d'attendre ce cri, de ressentir ça. Mais il ne savait pas où.

Revenant un peu à lui-même, il aperçut ses compagnons d'arme en prise avec la même peur, les yeux écarquillés. Erwin n'y échappait pas à la règle.

D'où venait ce cri ? A qui appartenait-il ? Un titan ? Merde, Levi n'y croyait pas. C'était quoi bordel de merde ?

En parlant de titan, il vit les autres en train de courir comme si ça dépendait de leur vie, les bras en l'air ou ballant. Néanmoins, ils s'écartaient d'eux, les laissant en sûreté.

_ AAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

C'était Eren. Levi se retourna aussitôt et vit son cadet en train de reculer, mi-courant, mi-tombant. Son visage se déformait en une grimace où la terreur se dessinait.

_ Eren ! Cria Mikasa en l'arrêtant. Calme-toi ! Eren !

Il se débattait, voulant s'enfuir de la prise de sa pseudo-sœur. Levi l'avait déjà bien vu s'éloigner d'elle. Mais pas comme ça. Son comportement était tout bonnement anormal. Ça ne présageait rien de bout. Le gamin bougeait dans tous les sens, essayant de s'extirper des bras de sa sœur avec violence. Sur le coup, Levi le compara à un chien enragé ou plutôt, apeuré, se foutant de l'avis de son maître. Oui, c'était ça. Et venant d'Eren, de le voir comme ça, encore bien plus impulsif que d'habitude, ça foutait les jetons.

_ Putain mais lâche-moi ! Cria-t-il. Lâche-moi bordel ! On va tous mourir !

Il ne cessait de gueuler, réalisant ses gestes brusques et dénués de sens. C'était vraiment flippant.

Reprenant un peu le contrôle de lui-même, Levi se dirigea vers lui, ouvrant la bouche. Toutefois, il ne fut pas assez rapide car il vit Mikasa maîtriser Eren, le retourner et lui foutre un grand coup dans la nuque.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

Eren était tombé, inconscient. Levi allait le faire, de toute façon. Avec ses cris, ce sale gosse pouvait ramener les titans, et le monstre qui avait crié aussi fort et aigu. En pensant à ça, il se tourna vers Erwin, se désintéressant d'Eren qui était tiré sur sa jument, toujours dans les vapes. Du coin de l'œil, Levi vit qu'Hanji venait également vers eux.

Tous les trois se regardèrent avant de remonter sur leur cheval. Levi fut le premier à parler :

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un sait d'où ça vient ?

Erwin fronça les sourcils.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ça semblait venir d'un peu partout.

Hanji avait un regard sérieux, semblant réfléchir. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la bâtisse au loin, puis sur le bosquet juste à côté.

_ Moi non plus mais… je pense que ça doit probablement venir de là-bas.

Ils fixèrent tous l'endroit et soupirèrent. Ça craignait.

_ On fait quoi ? On y va quand même ? Demanda Levi. C'est peut-être un titan…

_ Ou cette divinité ! Clama Hanji en retrouvant sa motivation. Après tout, Darius nous a bien dits qu'elle savait tout et qu'elle allait nous aider. Alors, si ça se trouve…

Il avait presque oublié ce détail… la pseudo-divinité. Néanmoins, il devait avouer que ça collait plutôt bien… Ce cri avait permis aux titans de s'enfuir. D'ailleurs, Levi capta que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient au même endroit et pas le moindre signe de ces monstres alors qu'ils étaient en plaine. Cette divinité existait-elle vraiment ? Non, il fallait arrêter les superstitions.

_ Mouais, marmonna Levi. C'est vrai que ça nous a aidés. Et pour le moment, pas le moindre signe de titan.

Erwin avait toujours les sourcils froncés, en intense réflexion.

_ Je ne sais pas si nous devons nous en réjouir ou craindre le pire, lâcha-t-il. On est d'accord qu'il n'y a aucun titan à l'horizon et que ce cri a permis de les faire fuir. Mais, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu crier comme ça ? Sans compter ce son… J'ai dû mal à croire qu'il s'agisse d'un titan qui ait fait ça. Qu'en penses-tu, Hanji ?

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et les paroles d'Eren sont inquiétantes. Mais compte tenu qu'il peut se transformer en titan et que seuls les titans se sont stoppés et ont fui, on ne peut pas dire non plus qu'il faut lui apporter de l'importance.

Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils en fixant Eren, toujours évanoui sur sa jument. Mikasa et Armin les fixaient, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Que fallait-il réellement penser de tout ça ?

_ On sera toujours mieux là-bas qu'ici, finit-il par dire. Même si les titans sont moins énergiques ma nuit, certains arrivent encore à bouger pendant quelques heures.

Erwin hocha la tête.

_ Je suis d'accord. Il faudrait aller là-bas rapidement et se séparer en deux groupes. Un allant dans la forêt, inspecter afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun titan ou… Bref, s'assurer qu'il n'y a rien. Et l'autre, dans le manoir. En essayant de monter dans les étages, on devrait avoir un panel assez large du territoire et de surveiller les alentours. On pourra ainsi voir si des titans viennent et trouver un plan pour les éliminer. Mais il faut faire vite. Le soleil est en train de se coucher et il y a encore une longue distance à parcourir.

_ Je me charge de l'intérieur, fit Levi.

Il disait cela par rapport à l'état d'Eren. Il était préférable de l'allonger à l'intérieur au lieu de l'avoir comme boulet à inspecter la forêt. De l'autre, Levi savait que c'était risqué car il était le meilleur pour annihiler des titans. Néanmoins, chez les Explorateurs, il y en avait bien d'autres qui se débrouillent bien.

_ Moi aussi ! Clama Hanji.

Erwin hocha la tête.

_ Je vous accompagnerai également.

_De toute façon, _pensa Levi, _ce n'est pas comme si tu étais utile en manœuvre, maintenant…_

Hanji et Levi hochèrent la tête. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender. Ce cri allait le hanter un moment, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas où il avait déjà entendu ça. Mais il en était persuadé que ça ne lui était pas inconnu.

Il se dirigea vers son groupe et fixa Eren. Le gamin avait été installé assis sur la selle, le corps appuyé contre l'encolure de sa jument. Les brides le maintenaient, un peu comme une corde.

Mikasa avait des idées assez… étranges. Il n'avait pas remarqué mais il semblait qu'elle lui avait cassé le nez, à moins que ce soit lui en se débattant. Il se retrouvait avec des couleurs de sang et des bouts de coton logés dans les narines. Il respirait par la bouche.

Levi leva les yeux en l'air et prit des mains les brides que Mikasa tenait. Il ignora comme d'habitude son regard glacial. A la place, il retransmit les ordres. A son grand étonnement, personne ne lui posa de questions ou ne répliqua. Soit ils avaient compris l'enjeu, soit ils étaient trop fatigués. Le Capitaine fixa Eren, toujours inconscient.

_ Il t'a fait mal ? Demanda-t-il. Mikasa ?

Cette dernière sembla surprise.

_ Non, répondit-elle. J'ai juste été surprise. C'est la première fois qu'il réagissait comme ça…

Levi hocha la tête, confirmant ce qu'il avait pensé.

_ Ouais. Il vous a dit autre chose, hormis ce qu'il a crié ?

Mikasa et Armin le fixèrent, surpris.

_ Non, fit cette fois-ci le petit blond. Mais je me demande s'il n'a pas entendu autre chose que ce cri.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas trop y penser mais il y avait également cette possibilité. Si tous les titans avaient pris leurs jambes à leur cou, c'était qu'ils devaient avoir capté autre chose que ce cri. Ok, dans tous les cas, ce cri était flippant. Tout le monde en avait fait l'expérience. Et c'était également la première fois qu'on entendait ça. Donc, c'était normal d'avoir un peu peur. Comme disait Erwin, ce cri ne ressemblait pas à un titan. Et plus ils avançaient vers le manoir abandonné, et plus Levi se disait que ça devait être autre chose.

_La divinité ?_

Il ne pouvait repousser cette idée, bien qu'elle lui déplaise.

_ Etant donné qu'Eren peut se transformer en titan, poursuivit Armin, il a peut-être entendu quelque chose parler.

_ Il faudra lui demander lorsqu'il se réveillera. S'il se réveille, du moins.

_ Je n'ai pas frappé fort, se défendit Mikasa.

_ Non, répliqua Levi. Tu l'as juste assommé en utilisant le tranchant de ta main. Tu aurais pu lui donner un coup de poing ou un coup de boule pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

C'était faux. Et il le savait. Lui aussi, il avait opté pour l'assommer pour éviter qu'il continue de crier et attire d'autres titans.

En y repensant, ses yeux aciers balayèrent la surface de la plaine et des collines.

_Putain. Il n'y a vraiment aucun signe de titan. Aucun bruit de pas. Aucune structure pour en cacher. Rien. Ce cri les a vraiment tous faits déguerpir ou est-ce l'approche de la nuit ?_

Il soupira, méfiant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le manoir et le bosquet. A cette distance, il ne voyait rien. Pire encore, avec le soleil se couchant, disparaissant derrière le Mur, le manoir et la forêt avaient des allures lugubres et sombres. L'ensemble était tout simplement menaçant. Néanmoins, ça restait leur meilleur point de sécurité, s'il n'y avait pas de titan ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'aussi horrible.

Erwin donna l'ordre et le Bataillon d'Exploration repartit au galop. Il fallait arriver le plus vite possible là-bas. Les chevaux s'étaient un peu reposés, bien qu'ils aient peur. Mais là aussi, Levi capta un changement. Autant ils avaient eu peur sur le coup, lorsque ça avait crié, autant depuis quelques minutes, ils semblaient s'apaiser de plus en plus. Devait-on se fier à leur instinct ? Levi devait-il prendre cela comme un signe d'espoir ? Les bêtes développaient un instinct plus élaboré qu'eux.

En parlant d'instinct et de bêtes, comment réagissait Sasha ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle et se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter d'elle. Dans le passé, elle avait démontré ses qualités de chasseuse, sachant interpréter tel ou tel cri, ou tel ou tel comportement. Là, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'apaiser comme les chevaux ou rester sur ses gardes, prêt à dégainer aussitôt.

Sasha tenait fermement les brides d'une main, l'autre trop près d'un des fourreaux. Ses yeux balayaient tout l'ensemble du paysage mais revenaient instantanément vers le manoir et la forêt.

* * *

Il capta du mouvement près de lui et aperçut Eren en train de sortir de sa léthargie. Il lui avait fallu à peu près une demi-heure. Le gamin avait vraiment une sale gueule, comme s'il avait trop bu ou un truc de ce genre. De plus, le réveil par les soubresauts de sa jument, ça ne devait pas arranger son état. Bien qu'il reprenne assez rapidement, il devait ressentir le contrecoup de tout à l'heure.

Ses yeux verts et bleus rencontrèrent les siens. Levi tint encore les brides, attendant que le gamin reprenne ses esprits.

_ Ça y est, lança-t-il moqueur. T'as fini de roupiller ?

Eren se redressa. Une main se posta sur la bride, l'autre sur sa tête.

_ Bordel. J'ai mal à la tête.

Il tourna la tête vers sa pseudo-sœur. Levi devina sans mal qu'il devait la fusiller du regard.

_ T'étais vraiment obligée de faire ça ! Reprocha-t-il.

_ Oh l'abruti ! Cracha Jean. T'étais en train de péter un câble et de faire dans ton froc. T'en prends pas à elle…

_ Je t'ai rien demandé !

Levi fronça les sourcils.

_ La ferme, gronda-t-il.

Aussitôt, leur dispute cessa. Eren attrapa l'autre bride et Levi la lâcha. Néanmoins, il jeta un regard en coin au gamin.

_ Eren, commença-t-il. Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? Tu as entendu quelque chose parler ?

Il tourna la tête vers lui pour découvrir un visage surpris laissant place à de la peur, puis à de l'incompréhension.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. C'était très bizarre. Je n'ai pas entendu parler mais j'ai quand même cru comprendre quelque chose. Enfin. C'est bizarre. Je l'ai ressenti comme une menace. Une menace de mort. C'était… c'était lourd. C'était étouffant.

_Etouffant ?_

Ce mot définissait en effet ce que Levi ressentait. Etouffant. Ce cri, cette atmosphère et la silhouette du manoir et de la forêt semblaient étouffants. Menaçants et étouffants.

_ Attendez, commença Eren. On va là-bas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix quelque peu angoissée.

_ Pas le choix, lui répondit-il. Ça reste l'endroit le plus sûr des environs. On va d'abord explorer rapidement les lieux avant de s'installer dans l'étage le plus haut.

Il lui jeta encore un regard.

_ Pourquoi ?

Eren le fixa droit dans les yeux.

_ Parce que je crois que ce cri venait de là-bas.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Il hésitait à en faire part à Erwin. De toute façon, s'il y avait bien quelque chose, ils le verraient rapidement. Leur Commandant avait déjà songé à ce que quelque chose se trouve là-bas. Au final, le dire ne changeait rien. Il fallait juste espérer que rien de grave n'arriverait.

_ Eren, reprit Levi. On va fouiller l'intérieur. Tu restes près de moi, ok ? Et surtout, ne te change pas en titan. Car si tu venais à péter un câble comme tout à l'heure, on serait dans la merde et je devrai te découper les membres.

Il le vit pâlir.

_ Bien. Capitaine, rajouta-t-il.

Levi expira bruyamment, exprimant clairement que ça l'énervait.

_ Euh, se rattrapa le gamin, Levi.

Si les autres l'entendaient, ils devaient être surpris.

Leurs chevaux continuaient de galoper, se rapprochant de plus en plus du manoir. Vu d'ici, l'édifice devait s'élever à environ vingt mètres de haut. Il formait un U allongé, avec deux petits avant-corps. Il y avait Trois étages, dont deux avec de petites fenêtres, à en juger la taille de loin. Se dressant sur une petite bute naturelle, c'était le lieu rêvé pour pouvoir se loger et surveiller à des kilomètres. Avec un peu de chance, ils devraient même apercevoir le Mur Rose.

Encore quelques minutes et ils devraient bientôt rejoindre cette bâtisse.

Et là encore, Levi remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de titan. Pas un seul. Même pas entraperçu de loin. Rien.

Après vingt autres bonnes minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Les lieux semblaient encore assez en bon état. Même si des fenêtres étaient brisées, le manoir était intact. Il n'y avait même pas de fissures. Il y avait même une écurie, déserte, où les groupes qui allaient explorer l'intérieur déposèrent leurs montures. Les chevaux se laissèrent attacher, se reposant de cette course folle. A la plus grande surprise du Bataillon, du foin était encore présent, pas pourri, présent dans l'espèce de grange. Chacun avait distribué une motte à leur monture.

Puis, l'autre groupe s'en alla dans la forêt, vérifiant s'il n'y avait pas de titan.

Levi fixa un moment le manoir d'en bas. La toiture avait perdu quelques tuiles mais ce n'était pas si alarmant que ça. Par contre, il commençait à faire sombre bien trop rapidement. Il espérait que le groupe de la forêt allait rapidement en finir car ça serait difficile de s'y retrouver.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte, via une grande porte en bois, le Capitaine fut happé par une chose : l'odeur de la poussière. Il y en avait partout, sans compter les toiles d'araignée qui se multipliaient par dizaine, descendant comme des rideaux. Le sol était parsemé de feuilles mortes, rentrant probablement par les fenêtres brisées. Et merde quoi, c'était crade. Et le pire dans tout ça, il fallait faire avec. Pour le moment.

Les trois groupes se réunirent et Erwin conseilla de subdiviser en petits groupes pour couvrir le plus largement de terrain, à chaque étage.

Levi commença à douter fortement de la présence des titans ici. Déjà, la hauteur sous plafond s'élevait à cinq mètres. Puis, il n'y avait aucune trace de plafond ou de sol fracassé. Enfin, si titan il y avait, ils auraient rappliqué. A moins qu'ils sommeillent, mais cette hypothèse, il n'y croyait pas.

Levi fit signe à Eren de le suivre.

_ On monte au troisième. Ça sera déjà fait.

Le gamin acquiesça, lui obéissant. Avec eux, d'autres petits groupes les suivirent comme Mikasa et Sasha. Les escaliers en vis ne furent pas durs à trouver et là aussi, hormis la saleté présente, il n'y avait aucun signe de casse. Honnêtement, Levi se croyait revenir à l'ancien QG du Bataillon, au moment où Eren était venu dans leurs troupes. Mais la situation était complètement différente.

Une fois arrivé au troisième, les groupes se partagèrent les lieux et chacun partit de son côté. Levi et Eren longèrent l'aile, découvrant une longue galerie pourvue de plusieurs portes à leur droite. On pouvait encore voir la qualité de la menuiserie.

Le Capitaine soupira.

Il ne semblait avoir rien ici. C'était désert.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Et bien... vous avez l'air d'aimer l'idée d'un fantôme dans le manoir XD A-t-il ou pas de spectre dans cette vieille bicoque (qui n'est pas vraiment une bicoque...) ? La suite après les réponses aux reviews !**

**S-Lay L : Ah ben ça... va savoir aussi. X'D pas faux, SnK, c'est pas joyeux à la base. Pour le moment, ils ont de la chance. Mais est-ce que ça va durer ? XD**

**Nekolie : Tes reviews ont le don de me faire rire X'D Bordel XD On sent ta modestie au début X'DD Et pour Levi, merde, tu me mets la vision dans la tête. Quelle horreur XD Je le vois avec plein de mouchoir, essayant de la morve ne déborde pas sur les autres X'D Pauvre truc. Le coup d'Eren et les points gagnants X'DDD Non mais non XDD Mais c'est tout à fait ça... après, vu que Mikasa et Levi sont de la même famille, faut pas chercher pourquoi ils sont "un peu" violents XD Au moins, Mikasa a réglé le problème XD Contrairement à Levi^^ Tu sais que j'ai hésité à faire un truc con avec les fantômes ? Mais je me suis dit "nannnn, stop. Ça va faire too much et bizarre." A la place, il y a autre chose. Tu peux enlever ton auréole XD**

**rukiaakuchikifukutaicho : Si au moins il avait l'air effrayant, tant mieux^^ Merci^^**

**Petit Piou : Merci^^ contente qu'il t'ait plu :) Et t'inquiète pas pour le précédent^^ Ce cri est très important pour la suite des événements comme tu peux t'en douter^^ Effectivement, Levi "s'en souvient", ou plutôt, c'est son corps qui s'en souvient. Sasha, je t'avoue que je l'avais presque oubliée aussi mais en relisant, mais je me suis souvenue qu'elle ressentait bien le milieu animal alors... elle va me servir^o^ Pour le manoir, l'idée du fantôme est tentante X'D j'y ai pensé aussi avant de l'écrire mais ça ne collerait pas à l'univers XD Et voici la suite :)**

**Audrey Tarakai : Tu relis "La prochaine fois" ? Ah ben, du coup, certaines choses vont te revenir en mémoire^^ Mais comme tu dis, certaines choses ont changé, comme Erwin encore vivant, ou même Levi qui "s'est mis" avec Eren. Et je rappelle que cette fic n'est pas une tragédie (et même pas une tragédie à proprement parlée comme dans le premier volet). En tout cas merci et voici la suite^^**

**Akira-Kyubi : Déjà, merci d'avoir laissé ton avis :) Je suis contente que le premier volet t'ait plu. Le malaise est quelque chose que je recherche à susciter, si j'ai réussi, tant mieux^^ Même si, désolée car tu as l'air d'être vraiment mal à l'aise^^' Tu l'as lu en une nuit ? Waoo o_o Pour en revenir au malaise, je ne te cache pas que tu risques de le ressentir de nouveau dans ce second volet. Et pourquoi le prendrai-je mal ? XD Tu me dis des compliments^^ Mais je te remercie, mon écriture n'est pas si bien que ça, bien au contraire^^' En ce qui concerne le destin de Levi et d'Eren, tu verras au fur et à mesure des chapitres :) Je te remercie encore d'avoir laissé ton avis et j'espère pouvoir te lire à nouveau^^ Et t'inquiète, c'était clair :p**

**Gaenouchka : Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis :) Eh bien, la suite en queue de poisson pour "La prochaine fois", c'était fait pour :p Et oui, j'essaye de publier assez fréquemment, c'est plus facile à se souvenir du chapitre précédent, comme ça. Tes suppositions sont fort intéressantes et je te les conseille de les garder dans un coin de ta tête ;) En tout cas, je peux te répondre pour un truc, oui, le cri métallique qu'on entend est le même lorsque ça a figé les titans et faire tomber en rade tous les appareils électriques. Robot ou pas, à voir... Les réponses viendront en temps voulu (c'est pas marrant si je donne tout d'un coup^^). Pour les WTF, tu verras bien XD ça va rester tangible. Du moins, ça ne sera pas contre la logique^^ En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que tu as comme hypothèse mais j'espère que certaines seront validées (ou réfutées). A très bientôt et merci :) Et n'hésite pas à écrire^^ c'est toujours bien de travailler son imagination et sa syntaxe :p**

**Elerian Ackerman : Ouiii ! Parce qu'ils ont une vie de merde^o^ *toussote* Pour l'ost, pareil, je ne l'ai pas trop remarquée dans TG mais en écoutant comme ça et dessus. Waa. Et vu ce que tu me dis, c'est exactement ça ce dont je voulais transmettre, avec cette scène au ralentis, cette sensation où ils n'étaient que tous les deux^^ Oui, on avance doucement^^ et de mon côté, par ailleurs, j'ai presque fini le 2nd arc. En ce qui concerne le cri et les probables futurs problèmes, je t'en laisse découvrir une partie ici :) (au fait, c'est quoi ton avatar ? Je le trouve super beau ! Il me fait un peu penser à Sebastian. Et la partie du vêtement, trop beau^^).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Levi jeta un bref regard à la fenêtre. Le soleil avait maintenu disparu, laissant place au crépuscule. Il y avait encore une couleur orangée et violette qui illuminait les environs. En même temps, le Capitaine se fit la réflexion que c'était silencieux. Même dehors. La forêt était si grande que ça ? Et même, si des titans se trouvaient dehors, il devrait déjà entendre des bruits de pas. Et puis, les vitres… il y avait un problème avec elle. L'enceinte du Mur Maria était abandonnée depuis six ans et avec les titans, la bâtisse devrait se trouver dans un état horrible. Ce n'était pas le cas. Même si le verre comportait une petite couche de poussière, il n'y en avait pas assez. Pire encore, les fenêtres brisées étaient trop rares. Toutefois, il n'y avait rien pour dire que quelqu'un prenait soin de cet endroit. Etait-il le seul à s'en rendre compte ? Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Erwin…

Il se tourna et observa Eren qui fouilla de son côté, cherchant. Mais chercher quoi ? C'était des titans ou des intrus qui devaient trouver… Pas des araignées ou des rongeurs. Néanmoins, pendant que le gamin fouillait, poussant même des meubles, les yeux aciers se baissèrent sur sa croupe baissée. Avec la jupe, ses fesses étaient moulées, dévoilant là aussi une musculature. Pire encore, Levi se sentit gêné. Il avait soudainement chaud. Une vision peu respectable envahit son esprit. Sans s'en rendre compte, il continua de détailler le gamin qui bougeait en cherchant il ne savait quoi.

_Putain… mais arrête de bouger comme ça._

Le Capitaine tenta de se donner une claque mentale mais l'image d'un Eren à quatre pattes, se cambrant, gémissant et bavant légèrement venait irrémédiablement à l'assaut. Etait-il en manque à ce point pour fantasmer sur le gosse ? Bordel de merde…

Eren se redressa et se tourna vers lui, lui jetant un regard inquisiteur. Ses grands yeux verts et bleus le scrutèrent d'une manière bien trop innocente.

Et Levi s'écœura lui-même.

Il avait envie de le souiller. Il avait envie de détruire chaque parcelle de naïveté et de pureté en lui. Il fixa un autre point en lui tournant le dos. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et serra les poings.

_Non. Je ne dois pas faire ça._

Il entendit marcher.

_ Capitaine ? S'inquiéta Eren. Tout va bien ?

_Et le voilà à me rappeler « capitaine »… Putain… je hais ce gosse._

Haïr. Etait-ce le cas ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il désirait le souiller ?

Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il ne répondit pas et avança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il ignora ce qui était passé à travers la tête d'Eren mais il sentit son poignet se faire attraper par une main hésitante, légèrement tremblante sous l'acte.

_ Le-Levi ? Fit cette fois-ci le gamin. Est-ce que ça va ?

Ah… C'était pour ça. Eren l'avait attrapé pour se rattraper de son _erreur. _Et cette voix…

_ Je vais bien.

Eren ne lâcha pas son poignet.

_ Vous êtes sûr ? Vous semblez figé sur moi et maintenant, vous serrez les poings. Vous avez mal ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Levi lâcha un long soupir et se retourna subitement. Il plaqua Eren contre une poutre, un peu trop violemment. Il capta qu'il lui avait coupé la respiration. Plus petit que lui, il n'eut pourtant aucun mal à ancrer son regard dans le sien et le happer de la sorte.

Eren semblait surpris et ses yeux traduisaient une légère panique.

Levi sentit qu'il eut un rictus. Il se détestait lui-même et pourtant…

_Je le veux le toucher. Je veux le marquer. Je veux qu'il soit à moi. Je veux qu'il porte mon odeur._

Une de ses mains s'appuya dans son épaule et ses doigts rentrèrent dans sa peau, à travers le tissu. Eren gémit légèrement mais sembla dans l'incapacité de bouger. Levi sentit des picotements dans tout son corps. Son ventre s'animait de petits battements, lui procurant à la fois du plaisir et de la douleur.

Il pouvait lui apprendre. Et puis… ils semblaient seuls, non ? Cette réflexion le fit tiquer et son corps s'embrasa un peu plus. Même si plusieurs centimètres les séparer, il capta la chaleur, brûlante, bouillante, d'Eren.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec Eren ? Depuis des jours et pourtant, ça lui semblait être des mois. Même s'ils avaient réussi à éviter les titans et que, bizarrement, ils n'en trouvaient pas un seul, le danger planait toujours. Alors, dans cette vieille bâtisse, ça pouvait être le dernier endroit.

Alors, pourquoi pas ?

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'Eren et l'accola contre la poutre. Elle semblait encore être assez solide pour supporter l'ossature de la charpente. Ça irait. Levi plaça une jambe entre les siennes et malgré sa petite taille, il ancra de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Son cadet le fixait aussi, avalant sa salive, rouge. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa respiration. Percevait-il ce que Levi voulait ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être que oui. Après tout, personne n'allait les déranger avant un bon moment. Et ils étaient plutôt loin de la salle commune qu'ils avaient trouvée un peu plus tôt. Il s'approcha un peu plus, collant leurs deux corps. Oui. Il pouvait bien prendre Eren ici. Cette poutre pourrait servir d'attache alors qu'il ruinerait son corps. Néanmoins, d'un côté, cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas et ça se sentait dans son pantalon. Il n'arrivait pas à bander comme il voulait même s'il était en manque et que ce gamin lui était dévoué. Non pas qu'il soit trop dégoûté des hommes, il avait essayé. Mais sans plus. Eren étant encore jeune et pubère, son corps n'était pas encore formé. Sa peau devait être aussi duveteuse qu'une femme et à en juger la texture de ses joues, ça devait être le cas.

Alors pourquoi ne se décidait-il pas une bonne foi pour toute de le prendre ici même ? Au fond, il connaissait une partie de la raison. Il ne voulait pas trahir Eren. Ou plutôt ses sentiments. Le gamin l'aimait. Il était amoureux de lui. Dans ce contexte, il était mieux de le faire avec des sentiments, des deux côtés, réciproques. Et Levi était complètement paumé dessus. Il ne voulait pas se remettre en question. Déjà, pour lui, ils auraient déjà dû crever alors bon… et il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il le voulait mais ne voulait pas. Il hésitait.

Soudain, il crut entendre et voir quelque chose. Ses yeux quittèrent immédiatement Eren pour essayer de discerner quelque chose derrière lui. Son corps se crispa et toute envie se volatilisa. Quelqu'un les avait vus ? Dans ce cas, il serait venu dans la pièce au lieu de fuir. Fuir. Oui, Levi avait vu quelqu'un courir, l'ayant aperçu par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_ C'était quoi ce bruit ? Murmura Eren.

Effectivement, il y avait eu des bruits de pas. Mais pas totalement non plus. Ça ressemblait plutôt à un animal qui court, sauf que ça semblait être humain, non ? Le plancher avait également légèrement grincé. C'était quoi ?

Levi ne regarda pas Eren mais par le son de sa respiration, son subordonné était également alerte, la contrôlant parfaitement. Leur instinct reprenait le dessus et cet écartement était désormais totalement oublié. Au fond de lui-même, le Capitaine remercia qui que ce soit pour les avoir interrompus. Oui, il avait été sur le point de commettre une grosse erreur. Et avec ce bruit, cette ombre fuyante, ils pouvaient reprendre leur mission. Ils devaient se focaliser dessus, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ici, déclara Levi.

Il s'avança et tira le petit poignard caché dans sa cuissarde. Eren le suivit en prenant la petite lampe à huile. Levi ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Eren d'illuminer le couloir. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Il resta cependant immobile, tentant d'entendre quoique ce soit. Mais il capta simplement la respiration d'Eren et la sienne.

Le Capitaine tourna rapidement la tête vers le gamin, fixant derrière eux. Rien non plus. Ils devaient rejoindre la salle commune.

Doucement, ils reprirent le chemin inverse. Le parquet grinçait sous leurs pieds. Au bout de quelques minutes, sans rien remarquer, ils revinrent dans la salle. Presque tous les groupes partis en éclaireur étaient revenus. Erwin était là, avec Hanji et ils se fixèrent.

Si tout le monde se trouvait ici, c'était qu'aucun titan n'avait été repéré. C'était tant mieux d'un côté mais de l'autre, c'était trop bizarre. Ou alors, ils avaient pu trouver des titans endormis. Dans ce cas-là, les Explorateurs avaient dû les éliminer immédiatement.

_ Nous ne sommes pas seuls, fit le Commandant.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Ainsi, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir perçu quelque chose.

_ Je sais, répondit ce dernier en s'approchant. J'ai vu une ombre passer.

_ On a trouvé des traces de pas, rajouta Hanji.

Levi l'observa. C'était donc humain.

Puis, ils se tournèrent tous en entendant le parquet craquer de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, c'était Sasha et Mikasa qui revenaient.

_ Il y a un animal ! Clama la morfale. Ou plutôt une colonie.

Levi fronça des sourcils. Des animaux ? Quel genre ? Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir vu des traces d'usure ou même des déjections. Avec ce genre de bâtisse, les animaux se seraient servis du tissu et d'autres matériaux pour faire leur nid ou même faire leurs griffes ou leurs dents.

_ Où ça ? Demanda Erwin. Vous les avez vus ?

Sasha se rapprocha de leur groupe en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Non. Mais il y a toute une pièce avec de la nourriture, tout au bout de l'aile.

_ De la nourriture ? Répéta Levi. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est animal ?

_ Il y a des graines, des légumes et des fruits, expliqua cette fois-ci Mikasa. Vu la disposition, on dirait clairement l'œuvre d'un animal. Bien que c'est aussi bizarre.

_ Ça ressemble à des rongeurs, comme les écureuils.

Levi avait compris depuis le temps que Sasha avait un sens aiguisé sur l'environnement, la nature et les animaux. Parfois même, il avait l'impression que Sasha était un peu un animal, aussi. Elle avait des réactions assez étranges. Peut-être que le milieu où elle a grandi, un village de chasseur, lui avait vraiment ratatiné la cervelle pour se comporter comme une arriérée. Toutefois, et à de nombreuses reprises en mission, ses instincts et ses réflexes avaient bien servi. Il lui faisait confiance pour ça.

_ Par contre, reprit Sasha. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de crottes ou de nid. Et en plus, il y a des fruits séchés.

Ok. Ça, c'était bizarre. Hors le fait que Levi avait remarqué aussi l'absence de dégradation, depuis quand les écureuils pratiquaient la cuisine ?

_ Allons voir ça, lâcha Erwin. Levi, viens avec nous.

Ainsi, leurs groupes suivirent Sasha et Mikasa. Le Capitaine remarqua qu'Eren les suivait, même s'il n'avait pas été convié. Tant pis. Après, s'ils tombaient sur une colonie d'écureuils, ils pouvaient les chasser plus facilement.

Après être sortis de la salle, sous les regards inquiets et inquisiteurs des autres soldats, ils longèrent le couloir, éclairant les lieux avec leurs lampes. Ils allèrent tout droit, passant des pièces vides ou fermées par leur porte. Est-ce que ces morveux avaient bien fait leur travail d'observer les lieux ? Ou est-ce que Sasha avait suivi son flair jusqu'à la bouffe ? Cette fille n'était pas humaine.

Il retint un soupir et serra la mâchoire à la place. Discrètement, il sentit qu'on lui frôlait les doigts. Cela aurait pu être naturel, un geste non-voulu s'il ne s'agissait pas d'Eren. Levi lui jeta un regard en coin. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il lut de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts et bleus. Le gamin semblait le lire aisément. S'en était fatiguant. Presque personne ne réussissait à le cerner. Alors Eren ? Cette constatation le faisait doublement chier. Encore une fois, il voyait que les sentiments du gamin étaient vrais. Il lui hocha la tête doucement, essayant de lui dire qu'il allait bien. Eren lui répondit par un sourire pauvre. Il acceptait mais n'en croyait pas un mot. Putain. Voilà que lui aussi, il déchiffrait Eren et ils étaient en train de parler sans formuler des mots, sans énoncer à voix haute. Merde alors. Et pire encore, le gamin ne sembla pas lui en vouloir pour tout à l'heure. Du coup, ce merdeux avait-il bien compris qu'il avait eu l'intention de le baiser ou pas ? Ou avait-il senti qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal et qu'il lui pardonner alors si facilement ? Ça aussi, ça le faisait chier. Il se détestait. Comment ce gosse arrivait-il à le chambouler autant ? Comment faisait-il pour lui faire perdre ses moyens comme ça ? Non… ce n'était pas ça. C'était juste la fatigue et toutes ces conneries accumulées.

Levi se reconcentra et fixa Sasha et Mikasa en train de mener le chemin. Ils tournèrent à un endroit, là où l'avant-corps du bâtiment s'avançait. Et effectivement, au fond de ce petit corridor, une porte était ouverte, débordant de nourriture. Ils se stoppèrent tous. Intrigués. Leurs lampes s'approchèrent et ils purent détailler le contenu. Rien qu'avec ça, le Bataillon d'Exploration pouvait tenir deux-trois mois. Et il y avait vraiment de tout. Enfin… que des trucs de rongeurs au final. Des graines. Des légumes. Des légumineuses. Des fruits frais. Des fruits secs. Bordel. Il y avait des fruits secs ? Et le pire, c'était des fruits rares, chers. Et là, ils étaient en nombre inconcevable. Levi se souvenait que dans des années antérieures, le Bataillon avait ramené quelques germes de ces fruits. Des fraises. Il en poussait peu dans l'intérieur des Murs, réservés à l'élite. Etant donné qu'ils étaient dans l'enceinte du Mur Maria, il était tout simplement impossible qu'une culture de fraise se trouvait là. Il n'y en avait qu'à l'Extérieur.

Leur Commandant s'approcha et se baissa sur un tas de fruits secs. Il en prit dans entre ses doigts et sembla confirmer leur existence. Levi vit qu'il fronçait les sourcils, soucieux, intrigués.

_ Des fruits secs, claqua Erwin. Vous connaissez beaucoup d'animaux capables de faire ça ?

Levi écarquilla les yeux, se sentent idiot. Putain, ouais. Hormis la montagne de nourriture et les denrées rares, il n'avait pas percuté ce détail. Et à part Erwin et Hanji, personne ne semblait y avoir réfléchi.

Comment un animal pouvait faire sécher des fruits et les ramener ici ? Et outre cela, au vue de la quantité, c'était trop pour une colonie de rongeurs. Les écureuils ne bouffaient pas autant et les rats et les souris dévoraient presque tout immédiatement, en dégueulassant l'environnement de cadavres de graines ou de leurs crottes.

_ Ce n'est pas un animal, conclut froidement Levi.

Il vit Erwin hocher la tête.

_ Je pense aussi. Et vu les traces de pas qu'on a repérées, c'est humain.

Leur Commandant se redressa, toujours aussi soucieux, observant les piles de nourritures stockées.

_ Des traces de pas ? Questionna Mikasa. Combien d'individu ?

Hanji ricana.

_ C'est ça qui est marrant. Un. Un seul.

De plus en plus bizarre… Levi ne le sentait pas.

_ Est-ce, commença Sasha. Est-ce que ça pourrait être le dieu qu'on recherche ?

Levi, Erwin et Hanji fixèrent Sasha. Comment le savait-elle ? Le Capitaine soupira et fixa Eren et Mikasa. Il vit Eren rougir, baisser la tête.

_ D'une manière ou d'une autre, défendit Mikasa, tout le monde l'aurait su.

_ Tout le monde ? Répéta Levi. Putain. Mais vous êtes débile ou quoi ?

_ Comment vous le savez ? Demanda Erwin.

_ Ils ont écouté aux portes, informa Levi.

Cette fois-ci, il vit Erwin lui asséner un regard noir.

_ Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Levi haussa les épaules.

_ Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer, coupa Eren. On a quelque chose de plus sérieux à s'occuper. Mais c'est vrai que ça peut coïncider avec ce qu'avait dit le prêtre. On devait trouver le dieu au nord, dans l'enceinte du Mur Maria. Alors avec tout ça…

_ Il a plutôt dit que c'est la divinité qui devait nous trouver, corrigea Hanji. Mais c'est possible qu'on lui tombe dessus avant ! Je me demande si c'est vrai du coup ! Darius a dit qu'un tel être ne peut se décrire. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble ! Un humain ? Un écureuil géant ?

_ Si c'était un écureuil géant, coupa Erwin, nous l'aurions sûrement déjà vu.

_ Euh, hésita Eren. Vous vous rappelez du cri qu'on avait entendu ? Quand on a été poursuivi par les titans ?

_ Et que tu as failli te faire dessus ? Rajouta Levi. Oui, parfaitement.

Eren fronça des sourcils et lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Je ne me suis pas fait dessus d'abord ! J'ai juste eu peur. Sasha a aussi eu peur.

_ Ouais mais elle, continua Levi, elle continuait à avancer alors que toi, tu étais en train de revenir vers Rose.

_ Oh le vieux couple ! Coupa Hanji. Vous vous disputerez plus tard.

Levi et Mikasa la fusillèrent du regard mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Bien au contraire, son visage changea immédiatement d'expression, fixant un point derrière leur groupe. Ou plutôt, au-dessus d'eux. Un sourire béat naquit sur ses lèvres et elle pointa son index vers le haut.

_ Regardez donc.

Ils tournèrent tous ensemble la tête, suivant ce que pointait son doigt. Levi fronça les sourcils et se tint sur ses gardes, gardant encore le couteau dans sa main. Là haut, dans la pénombre, il y avait une forme perchée sur la poutre. Ça semblait gros, en boule, et ça les observait. Malgré le peu de luminosité et le jeu des ombres, ça ressemblait vaguement à une forme humaine. Sans pour autant l'être, vu la grosseur.

C'était quoi ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**J'apprécie vraiment de les lire et de voir vos hypothèses XD D'ailleurs, je profite de ce moment pour prévenir (mais je le redirai) que pendant deux semaines j'ai partiel. Et donc, je publierai moins. Ça ne sera pas zéro pendant deux semaines mais peut-être une fois ou deux par semaine. C'est du 11 au 22 mai.**

**Bref. Place aux réponses !**

**S-Lay L : Roooooo XD où tu as vu ça ? Ils se disputent juste et elle leur fait une réflexion pour emmerder Levi (en fait, tu es en manque de lemon, c'est ça ? XD). J'aime beaucoup tes hypothèses ! Le titan gentil mutant qui mange des fruits des légumes, c'est tout mignon ^^ J'aime quand tu délires, ça me détend XD**

**Maorouwa : Je pense que maintenant, tu as compris que j'étais un poil sadique XD Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir ça mais... ben, Levi qui se triture. Mais tu verras pourquoi par la suite. Ahah, c'est pas faux pour Sasha^^ Toi aussi tu voues un culte pour les fraises ? C'est clair que sans les fraises, le monde serait bien fade XD Et merci :)**

**rukiiakuchkiifukutaicho : Ces édifices ont leur charme et ont leur histoire^^ je comprends ce que tu veux dire^^ Chapitre court ? Il fait la même taille que les autres, soit 4 pages de word en 11^^' et comme je l'ai dit déjà dit, je ne peux aller plus vite au risque de bâcler.**

**Audrey Tarakai : Oh ben, c'est parti pour XD Pour ta question, je ne peux rien dire (et c'est bien Clare^^). Voici la suite :)**

**Chidorie : Ne t'excuse pas^^ et tu n'es pas si anonyme que ça vu que tu as mis ton pseudo^o^ Je te remercie pour ton avis :) Et t'inquiète, moi aussi, j'ai peine à utiliser "encore une fois" et "prochaine fois" XD Merci car certaines personnes n'aiment pas que je prenne le temps d'écrire et de détailler^^ Et c'est justement pour faire sortir ce côté angoissant, si j'ai réussi, alors tant mieux :) Pour tes hypothèses, effectivement, c'est le même cri/bruit^^ Et comme tu dis, les rats s'infiltrent partout alors... qui sait (enfin, tu vas vite savoir^^'). Néanmoins, ce n'est pas par simple lubie que je les mets (en tout cas, bref, tu verras). Je te remercie de ta review et tu verras bien ^o^**

**Nekolie : La drogue, c'est mal XD Mais merci pour le fou rire X'DDD tes reviews sont cultes X'DDD Oui, vive toi pour le coup^^ Ratlala, ça serait à faire en sketch^^ Sinon, comme tu dis, on perd notre capitaine. Son état n'est pas normal, du tout. Comme tu le soulignes, c'est une des choses qui font appel à la mémoire corporelle. Par contre, ça a aussi des incidences mais... je n'en dis pas plus^o^ Oh My ! L'attaque des Chipmuncks ! Bordel, tu m'as imprimée une image dans la tête tellement débile avec le Bataillon d'Exploration fort gaie (pas gay) avec ces machins. Déjà que le mythe était cassé avec Levi allergique avec mouchoir et morve et là... Merde. J'en ai parlé à mon Eren (je parle bien de la personne qui fait le cosplay), je l'ai perdue XD Donc merci pour cette image absolument magnifique et héroïque de notre bataillon préféré XD Et puis venant d'Hanji, tu la vois s'inquiéter ? XD ""C'était quoi?" Un écureuil géant, riche, chanteur qui les soir de pleine lune danse la macaréna" juste, WTF ? Je sais qu'on va bientôt rentrer dans ce genre de truc bizarre mais quand même XD Et oui, ce sont des gamins. Levi est mordu, mais ne veut pas l'avouer.**

**Gaenouchka : Oui, c'est étrange, c'est bien de le remarquer^^ Levi ne ferait pas ça, habituellement^^ Ton hypothèse est intéressante et à voir plus tard aussi :) Je connais juste FMA de nom (jamais eu le courage de lire/regarder). Mais en mythologie, par contre, je sais ce que c'est une chimère XD Par contre, il n'y a rien de surnaturel^^ ta fixation sur les robots n'est pas si éloignée que ça ;p Et merci :)**

**Lenassai : Je te laisse découvrir tout ça (enfin, une partie :p).**

**Petit Piou : Oui^^ mais il ne s'en rend pas compte^^ Effectivement, on dirait bien qu'Eren l'aurait laissé faire^^ Ahah, oui, ils sont mignons tous les deux :) Tu as une bonne mémoire^^ Oui, ça a l'air de ressembler mais on ne sait pas pour autant. Dans ce chapitre, je pense que tu vas te souvenir d'un détail^^ Et merci :) j'essaye de ne rendre pas ça ennuyeux mais c'est dur^^' Merci encore, je ne voulais pas rendre ça plat. Après je dis ça mais je pense qu'il y a des longueurs (et yen aura). En tout cas, merci encore et infiniment. Ce que tu me dis me fait plaisir et m'encourage à faire de mon mieux^^ A bientôt :)**

**Akira-Kyubi : XD oui, j'aime bien les fins de merde^^ Au moins, si tu n'as pas vu le temps passait avec ce chapitre, c'est que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée^^ Il se passe de nombreuses choses en peu de temps, je te l'accorde^^ X'D Ratlala, et ce dieu sexy se battrait avec Levi pour avoir Eren en gros ? Mais ça pourrait être très marrant XD Merci et même si ce volet commence ainsi, on va virer au WTF très bientôt^^ et de rien, j'aime vous répondre, surtout quand vous prenez le temps de commenter et de m'encourager, c'est la moindre de choses :) Merci encore et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Kai : Mais je suis sadique XD ça vous tient en haleine. Ok, pour le lemon avorté, c'est méchant^^ Ahah ! Oui, Levi veut mais revient sur ses positions. C'est un dilemme à lui tout seul. Pour Eren, en même temps, il est vierge, il ne sait pas comment ça fonctionne donc... ben il est naïf^^ Levi reste et restera classe^^ peu importe sa grossièreté^^ Merci et le voici :)**

**Elerina Ackerman : Et... ouais. Effectivement. Après, SnK et TG, l'un et l'autre, ce n'est pas des ambiances très gaies. Mais pour là, ce chapitre, ça a bien collé^^ Tant mieux alors^^ Une divinité de la forêt qui fait des fruits secs XD Mais ça peut être ça XD Je te laisse découvrir cela^^**

**MlleNyaa : T'inquiète^^ merci de commenter quand même :) et je te laisse découvrir pour savoir si c'est le cas ou pas^^**

**Avant de vous laisser à la lecture, désolée pour mes délires et pour les personnes qui aiment ERWIN, je suis VRAIMENT DESOLEE XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Que faire ? Capturer cet individu ?

Levi fixa cette forme qui continuait de rester sur son perchoir, sans bouger. S'il n'avait pas remarqué que cette poutre était simple, il n'aurait sans doute jamais pensé que cette forme était vivante. Ce truc se comportait comme un animal en train de se figer, priant pour qu'on ne l'ait pas vu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, la Binoclarde l'avait repéré. Le Capitaine saisit ses gardes pour lancer les grappins. Néanmoins, avec une vitesse démentielle, l'individu sauta de son perchoir, fuyant sur les autres poutres. En même pas quelques secondes, l'obscurité l'engloutit et Levi resta stupéfait devant cette scène. Mais il n'était pas le seul.

_ Woa, fit Hanji. Vous avez vu ça ? Elle est encore plus rapide que Levi ! Et quelle agilité !

Le nommé se retourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils. Les autres restèrent encore scotchés sur la poutre maintenant abandonnée. Erwin était soucieux et finit par regarder Hanji aussi.

_ Comment ça « elle » ? Lança Levi.

_ Je ne sais pas. Une impression.

Il soupira et fixa Erwin.

_ On fait quoi ?

_ Nous retournons dans la salle commune et on va avertir les autres qu'un humain loge ici.

_ Euh, commença Sasha.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Levi la détailla. Avait-elle quelque chose à dire ? Ressentait-elle quelque chose ? Si elle portait un avis dessus, ça pourrait changer la donne.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, commença-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit humaine, dans le sens « esprit » du terme. Si ça se trouve, si elle a été bloquée ici lors de la chute du Mur, elle s'est cachée et a commencé à vivre comme des rongeurs, qui sont d'habitude nocturnes. Et je me demande si ce n'est pas sa planque de bouffe.

Elle aussi, elle nommait cette chose « elle ». Rien ne disait que c'était une femelle. Et pourquoi tout le monde partait du principe que c'était humain ? Ils n'avaient discerné que des contours dans l'obscurité. Ça avait peut-être vaguement l'apparence d'un humain mais c'était trop gros.

_ On ne sait pas si c'est humain, finit par claquer Levi.

Hanji le fixa et sembla chercher une information sur son visage neutre. Cette gourde arrivait toujours à l'analyser malgré son manque d'expression. Elle finit par lever sa main et se pincer le menton, songeuse.

_ Effectivement. Rien nous dit que c'est humain. On pense ça car on espère trouver peut-être d'autres personnes, alors que c'est impossible. De plus, nous ne connaissons rien du monde extérieur. Il peut avoir tout un tas d'animaux inconnus.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et chacun sembla plongé dans leurs pensées.

_ Il faudrait être sur nos gardes, coupa Mikasa. On ne sait pas si cette… ce… cet être est dangereux ou pas.

_ Elle nous aurait attaqué, si c'était le cas, rajouta Sasha. Elle a l'air d'avoir peur de nous. Si elle réagit comme un rongeur, ce n'est pas choquant.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, conclut Erwin, il fut revenir sur nos pas et avertir les autres. Le périmètre est sûr. Il n'y a aucun titan, même pas des endormis.

Levi arqua un sourcil. Eren sembla aussi intrigué.

_ Aucun ? Répéta le Capitaine.

Hanji hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Aucun. Zéro, lui répondit-elle. Depuis ce bruit de tout à l'heure, ils semblent s'être volatilisés de la zone.

Sasha paraissait nerveuse. Les autres le virent mais ne lui dirent rien. Car eux aussi, ils pensaient la même chose. Ils ne le disaient pas à haute voix mais même si ce bruit, ou plutôt ce cri, leur avait bien aidé, il y avait un risque que ce soit pire. Comme un titan capable de contrôler les autres comme le Titan Poilu, Eren, ou les membres de la famille royale, maintenant tous morts et une autre espèce. Il pouvait peut-être même avoir un second Titan Féminin. Le cri était totalement différent, mais c'était une possibilité à envisager. Cette chose devait être énorme pour couvrir autant de zone. Pour sa part, Levi redoutait l'origine de ce bruit depuis qu'Eren avait suréagi comme ça, en proie à une terreur sans nom.

Au final, dans un silence complet, ils rebroussèrent chemin, remontant leurs pas pour revenir vers la salle commune. Sur le chemin, ils levaient les yeux au plafond, s'attendant à voir surgir cet individu. Néanmoins, ils ne rencontrèrent rien et Levi n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il n'était pas peureux mais avec ça, il n'était pas rassuré.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte, les soldats enlevaient leur équipement. Certains avaient même enlevé certains de leur vêtement. D'autres avaient commencé à installer des couchages ici et là, le long des murs. Etrangement, ils laissaient les canapés et les fauteuils pour juste s'assoir. Levi les trouva naïfs mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ils n'étaient pas encore au courant. Le stress de ces derniers jours, de ses dernières heures surtout, semblaient descendre depuis qu'ils s'étaient assurés qu'il n'y avait aucun titan dans les parages.

Levi finit par s'éloigner du groupe et s'assit en bas d'un mur, gardant toujours son équipement sur lui. Il attira les regards, certains lui lancèrent des regards noirs, d'autres peu rassurés. Ces derniers, Levi les vit qu'ils dirigèrent leur attention sur Erwin. Leur Commandant parlait avec d'autres capitaines. Rapidement, ils pâlirent, acquiesçant. Puis, Erwin relata la situation à tous. Autant pour dire qu'ils avaient presque réussis à attendre cet endroit, hormis sept soldats, qu'il n'y avait aucun titan mais qu'un truc se trouvait ici. Il recommanda vivement de ne pas s'éloigner des équipements tridimensionnels.

_Et voilà la Grâce d'Erwin : arriver à désenchanter les autres._

Bien entendu, certains se rapprochèrent de leur équipement, lorsque certains le remirent tout simplement. L'annonce de cet individu avait glacé tout le monde.

Eren s'approcha de lui, toujours en tenue également et s'installa près de lui. Ils ne se touchèrent pas mais ça suffisait. Quelques secondes à peine, Hanji s'approcha d'eux et s'assit devant eux, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

Levi pressentait qu'elle allait dire de la merde.

_ C'est super ! Non ? Clama-t-elle en bougeant de gauche à droite, tanguant trop vite avec sa queue de cheval. On a peut-être trouvé soit une rescapée. Soit une espèce inconnue ! Franchement, ça ne serait pas super ça, hein ?

Levi soupira, préférant ignorer ce qu'elle déblatérait à vitesse folle.

_ Je ne sais pas, déclara Eren. Même si elle nous a pas attaqués, rien ne dit qu'elle le fera pas. Elle pourrait très bien nous faire du mal. Mais je doute qu'elle puisse tous nous éliminer.

_ Et pourquoi ? Demanda Levi.

_ On est nombreux. Il suffit que quelqu'un la blesse pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Levi se releva, cherchant du coin de l'œil un autre endroit à peu près calme sans avoir à supporter la Binoclarde. Eren pouvait le suivre, s'il voulait, tant qu'il se taisait.

_ Tu oublies sa vitesse ?

_ Mouais, admit-il. Mais j'ai confiance.

_Confiance ?_ Pensa Levi en arquant un sourcil._ En quoi ? En qui ? En moi parce que je suis encore l'Homme le plus Fort de l'Humanité, pour toi ? Ou en tes camarades ? Ils sont tous éreintés, donc inutiles…_

Un bruit de porte grinçante surprit l'assemblée. Levi écarquilla les yeux. Personne n'était sorti, ils étaient tous là. Hanji le remarqua aussi et se leva immédiatement, alerte. Le Capitaine avança de quelques pas avant de se figer, fixant l'origine du bruit et fronça les sourcils, mettant sa main sur une garde, au cas où. La chose était là.

Tous les membres du Bataillon fixèrent l'étrangère dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'était bien un humain. Une femme. Levi capta que ce qu'ils avaient tous pris pour un corps gros et rond était juste sa position constante à moitié à quatre pattes, comme un chat ou chien. Elle portait également une espèce de cape en haillons. Etrangement, ses cheveux semblaient être bien coiffés, quoique… ils n'étaient pas coupés bizarrement ? Mais leur couleur était vraiment bizarre. Doré. Et ça brillait à la lumière de leurs lampes.

Bien entendu, Hanji avança doucement vers elle. Levi voulait lui dire de rester ici mais Erwin tendit doucement sa main, lui intimant de se taire.

Ils entendirent une expiration forte, comme un animal qui souffle. Ça venait de la jeune femme. Jeune ? Oui. Mais plus âgée que les anciens élèves de la 104ème division. Levi aperçut qu'Hanji avait un morceau de pain rassis dans la main. Elle lui tendit, doucement. L'étrangère se replia sur elle-même, les sens en alerte. Elle semblait être prête à bondir, zyeutant le couloir qui lui servait d'échappatoire. Toutefois, le Capitaine vit ses narines bouger et son visage se tourna vers le morceau de pain. Hanji avançait toujours et se posa doucement au sol, elle restait silencieuse et fit glisser le pain jusqu'à l'étrangère. Ce qu'il s'en suivit, tout le monde fut choqué, y compris Levi. L'étrangère attrapa le morceau de pain. Et ses ongles n'existaient pas. Enfin, ça n'en étaient pas. C'était des griffes. Plutôt longues, recourbées, dorées, aussi. L'étrangère attrapa le morceau de pain, se détendit, s'assit sur ses fesses et dévora le morceau de pain en le tenant dans les mains, rapidement.

Hanji recula doucement, arrivant à la hauteur d'Erwin et de Levi.

_ Je crois qu'elle n'a vu personne depuis un moment, confia-t-elle.

_ Mouais, marmonna Levi. Mais tout de même, ça fait six ans que le Mur Maria est tombé, vu son âge, elle a connu la civilisation. Alors, pourquoi réagit-elle comme… un écureuil ? Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit humaine.

Erwin acquiesça.

_ C'est sûr qu'on n'a jamais vu d'humains avec des cheveux dorés et des griffes, dorées.

Hanji haussa les épaules.

_ On ne connaît pas tout le monde. C'est peut-être tout à fait normal et rare, comme les asiatiques*.

Levi haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu te fous de moi là ?

_ J'émettais juste une hypothèse. Elle a fini.

En effet, l'étrangère avait fini et de nouveau, Hanji renouvela l'opération, elle prit, cette fois-ci, un biscuit sec et s'avança doucement vers la femme. Néanmoins, au lieu de s'approcher, elle se stoppa. Levi devina qu'elle essayait de la faire rentrer dans la salle. Il vit l'autre machin, expiré encore bruyamment et tapa du sol avec… il ne savait quoi. Ses pieds ? Elle tournait plusieurs fois la tête vers l'arrière. Elle allait se barrer, elle n'allait pas venir ici. En plus, elle observait également les autres membres d'un regard apeuré. Un animal sauvage. Il ne pouvait la décrire que comme ça.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et au final, ils virent tous, à l'aide de l'encadrement de la porte, qu'elle se redressa, debout sur ses deux jambes. Là aussi, ils virent des griffes à la place des ongles. Son espèce de cape lui descendait bien bas, au niveau des chevilles. Elle se tenait droite et avança. Néanmoins, elle avait les mains en avant, comme un rongeur se postant sur ses pattes. Elle bougeait également des doigts, semblant rétracter et contracter ses griffes. Elle avança de quelques pas. Puis se stoppa, avant de reprendre et de revenir dans la pièce. Elle prit le biscuit et au même moment, Erwin s'écria :

_ Fermez la porte !

Les soldats les plus proches lui obéirent et la femme lâcha un cri suraigu, celui d'un rongeur. Elle bondit sur une des poutres de la charpente. Elle tenait toujours le biscuit dans une main. Toutefois, un détail ressortit fortement de son physique, frappant tout le monde.

_ Elle n'est assurément pas humaine, lâcha Levi. Bordel de merde.

Hanji écarquillait ses yeux, charmée.

_ Waa. Si on s'attendait à ça.

En effet, l'étrangère, même si elle ressemblait beaucoup à une femme, traînait une longue queue derrière elle, s'enroulant autour des poutres. La forme était significative, presqu'aussi longue que son corps, pourvue de petites écailles parsemées de poils dorés, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une queue de rat**.

Après les titans, ça.

Levi fronça les sourcils. La créature les fixa et en même temps, elle amena le biscuit à sa bouche et le dévora, sans laisser une miette. Etrangement, elle lui disait quelque chose. Enfin, son visage lui rappelait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas où l'avoir vu. Pourtant, ce genre de couleur, il aurait dû le mémoriser… A moins que ça soit la forme de son visage ? Pourquoi s'évertuait-il à essayer de se remémorer quoique ce soit ? Ce n'était qu'un…

_ En fait, rajout-t-il, c'est juste un animal.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, inquisiteurs.

_ Vous voyez bien qu'elle se comporte comme un animal ? Ou plutôt un chat ou un chien errant à qui on donne de la bouffe. Elle a dévoré le biscuit en à peine quelques secondes…

_ Iiiiik !

Tous l'observèrent de nouveau. Elle venait de recrier. Cette fois-ci, elle fixait Hanji, ou plutôt ses mains. La scientifique semblait réfléchir.

_ Hm. Effectivement. Elle ressemble à un animal. Dans ce cas…

Elle reprit un biscuit et l'agita en l'air. La créature fixait les mouvements du biscuit.

_ On devrait pouvoir l'apprivoiser. Ben alors ma petite ! Appela-t-elle avec une voix niaise, cette voix que connaissait Levi quand elle était en mode titan-gaga. Ben alors ! Tu le veux le biscuit ? C'est qui la jolie fifille ? Hein ? Tu viens me voir ? Hein ? Aller viens donc !

Levi lâcha un bruyant soupir exaspéré, haussant la tête de gauche à droite. Il recula et s'accouda à une autre poutre, fixant cette scène débile.

La chose continuait de fixer le biscuit, puis les autres soldats, puis le biscuit, puis Hanji, et ainsi de suite… La Folle lui disait encore des imbécillités. Toutefois, à la surprise de tous, la créature descendit de son perchoir, atterrissant avec grâce sur ses jambes. Sa queue semblait la tenir en équilibre. Elle se tenait droite, observant quand même son environnement. Hanji avait fini par se mettre à genoux et la créature fit de même, se mettant à quatre pattes. Elle reniflait de loin la nourriture, avançant prudemment. Enfin, elle arriva vers Hanji et en plus de prendre le biscuit, elle vint se loger dans le giron de la Folle. La scientifique était aux anges, au vue de son visage éclairé par un sourire dément. Elle rigolait en caressant la tête de la créature.

_ Oh ben, elle est bien mimi, non ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce t'en penses, Erwin ?

Ce dernier fixait cette scène avec de grands yeux ébahis. Ou plutôt… Levi fronça les sourcils. Il regardait quoi, exactement. Il se déplaça lentement pour apercevoir ce que fixait le Commandant. Avait-il trouvé quelque chose sur cette bestiole ? Il écarquilla aussi les yeux, partagé entre la lassitude et l'écœurement. Les haillons qui formaient l'espèce de cape de la chose s'ouvraient sur un décolleté en V sur la poitrine de la créature… assez volumineuse.

_ Erwin, asséna-t-il, réprobateur.

Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Oui… Elle est… enfin, elle peut être apprivoisée, on dirait. Même si on ignore ce qu'elle peut faire et ce qu'elle peut nous apprendre.

Il s'approcha d'elles et se pencha vers la créature.

Levi ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. La rapidité de l'action ne lui avait pas permis de tout voir. Il entendit d'abord la créature souffler à son approche, méchamment, comme un chat. Il ne saurait dire si c'était sa queue ou une de ses jambes mais Erwin se retrouva propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et la créature se cramponnait à Hanji, cachant son visage sous sa poitrine l'enlaçant avec ses bras. Elle ressemblait à une enfant apeurée… qui venait de balancer leur Commandant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Tout le monde resta coi devant cette scène.

_ Ah, fit Hanji au bout de quelques secondes. Elle semble ne pas apprécier Erwin et a peur de lui. Ça va Erwin ? Lui cria-t-elle.

Levi jeta un rapide regard vers Erwin, il semblait n'avoir rien de cassé alors que des soldats l'aidaient à le remette sur pied. Le Capitaine refixa la créature et se figea quelques secondes avant de se demander encore ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle ne lui avait pas jeté un regard terriblement intelligent, à l'instant ? Ou avait-il rêvé ? Apparemment oui car ses yeux exprimaient de nouveau la crainte, se cramponnant toujours à Hanji.

Près de lui, il sentit Eren s'approcher.

_ Elle a une force surhumaine, lui confia-t-il. Elle est dangereuse.

Il formulait à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait. Mais seule Hanji ne craignait pas cette chose.

_ Vaut mieux ne pas l'énerver, fit Levi.

Doucement, il sentit les doigts d'Eren chercher les siens, les frôlant. Levi n'avait pas fait attention qu'il avait laissé tomber ses bras, ballants le long de son corps. Toutefois, il bougea également quelques doigts et discrètement, il attrapa un autre doigt au gamin, le serrant. Il lui intimait qu'il était là alors que ces yeux ne cessaient de fixer cette chose qui s'accrochait désespérément à Hanji.

_ Au fait, fit-il, elle a fait quoi ?

La Binoclarde la caressa, essayant de la rassurer. Sans même jeter un regard à Levi, elle lui répondit :

_ Elle a fait voler Erwin avec sa queue.

Cet appendice était donc dangereux. Ce n'était pas une de ses jambes mais cette partie animale.

Il entendit soupirer et capta qu'Erwin s'était de nouveau avancé vers eux. Levi vit que la créature lui asséna un regard apeuré, se cramponnant encore à Hanji.

_ Hum, songea cette dernière. Erwin, recule, tu lui fais peur.

Levi le sentit tiquer.

_ Mais je n'ai rien fait pour ça.

Hanji hocha les épaules et Levi entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

_ Les animaux sentent généralement si on a un bon fond, lança Sasha. Je suis désolée, mais peut-être qu'elle sent quelque chose de mauvais en vous.

Intérieurement, Levi sourit. Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Il savait mieux que personne qu'Erwin manipulait et n'hésitait pas à employer tous les moyens pour réussir, afin de sauver l'Humanité. Erwin avait vendu son humanité pour devenir une espèce de monstre qui agit pour eux. Et cette chose semblait le percevoir.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre, lâcha-t-il, mi-riant, mi-abattu.

* * *

_*** : Théorie expliquée dans SnK, chapitre 65.**_

_**** : Hum… désolée ? Je peux pas m'en empêcher X'D Enfin, je mets ça mais connaissant leur anatomie ainsi que leurs autres facultés scientifiques… les rats sont d'excellents cobayes ! Et du coup, certaines d'entre vous ont deviné en partie^o^**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews et tout et tout !**

**J'ai remarqué que vous êtes Ô combien méchantes avec ce pauvre Erwin ! Mais bon, faut l'avouer... le voir voler à cause de la bestiole, c'est épique XD**

**Et puis, et puis... je vais adopter trois nouveaux rats ! Dont deux après les partiels (ils me tardent), l'un d'eux s'appelle Eren et il est troooooop mignon *o* Et le deuxième a des marquages qui font penser à Armin ou à Erwin. Il est trop mignon aussi^^**

**Place aux réponses !**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Merci^^ Et bien si on s'en tient au rêve de Levi avant de mourir, oui, ça coïncide. Ahah, pauvre Erwin^^ pas grand monde l'aime... Hanji est notre bouffée d'air frais XD Et merci^^ Tant qu'aux partiels, je verrai bien à partir du 11^^**

**Nekolie : Hum... oui, c'est peut-être encore plus inquiétant mais c'est plaisant XD T'inquiète, en terme d'image, je suis pas mieux. J'essaye de me retenir un minimum ici, un minimum... X'DDD en ce qui concerne l'orientation sexuelle d'Erwin, c'est un large sujet. Par contre, je suis heureuse de trouver que je n'étais pas la seule à me poser ce genre de question. Est-ce de la zoophilie avec ce genre de créature hybride ? Vous avez 3heures XD Nan, sérieux. Je sais pas trop, si on part qu'on est tous des animaux, ce n'est pas la zoophilie mais de la curiosité inter-espèce X'D Puis bon, Erwin a été capté par les deux gros boobs de la bestiole en oubliant qu'elle avait une longue queue (de rat). Ahah ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais faire passer avec Hanji. Derrière ses yeux et sa remarque sur la mignontitude de la bestiole, c'est une demande implicite à Erwin "on l'adopte hein ?". Le Commandant ayant du mal à manipuler la manoeuvre tridimensionnelle maintenant, la gentille bestiole a voulu l'aider XD Et pour Sasha et sa remarque, ce n'est pas fini. Donc oui, il est très probable qu'elle en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs au Bataillon X'D Merci beaucoup^^ je vais les rater mais bon^^**

**Gaenouchka : C'est exactement ça^^ et merci :)**

**S-Lay L : Quoi ? Tu ne le savais pas ? Ils cuisinent ! Comme dans Ratatouille XD Merci encore^^ avec la venue des partiels, arf, c'est horrible Bonne chance aussi ! Tu finis quand je commence^^ Pour en revenir, oui, ça se sent le manque de lemon XD et je ne peux rien te dire dessus en plus... parce que je ne l'ai pas encore écrit. Au pire, ça ressemble un lime. XD mais tu sais que ce genre de question est relevée dans SnK ? Ils expliquent pourquoi il n'y a que des typés européens et que le reste reste aux abonnés absents^^ Et puis... c'est quoi cet horaire pour se coucher ? XD Pour le rat, je plaide coupable. Je sais, c'est pas bien mais... tu comprends, ils me tendent la perche (enfin leur queue plutôt). Mais ça serait bien différent d'Edenia ! De plus, on ne sait pas encore tout d'elle et il n'y a rien de surnaturel ici. Tout est scientifique^^ J'aimerai en dire plus mais ça serait du spoil. En plus, à la base, je voulais changer d'avatar avec un dessin mais... si je le mettais, je pense qu'on aurait compris déjà plusieurs choses rien qu'avec le dessin XD (notamment au sujet de cette hybride rat/humain). Enfin, merci et à dans trois jours^^**

**Audrey Tarakai : Ohlala, comment tu te prends la tête XD Dans le dernier chapitre du premier volet, la créature qui a abrégé les souffrances de Levi a l'air d'être trèèèès grande et trèèèèès poilue. Or ici, on a une jeune femme (avec une queue, ok). Néanmoins, dans le rêve que Levi a fait juste avant de mourir, ça a l'air de ressembler à la bestiole du manoir^^ Ne stresse pas et lis juste XD Tu verras après XD Oui, Erwin qui vole, c'est marrant XD Hélas, son calvaire ne sera pas fini XD Yep, Eren et Levi sont mimis^^ tout timides et discrets^^ Et merci beaucoup :)**

**Chidorie : Merci et oui, sur ça, je suis prévisible, hélas^^ Effectivement, tu t'imaginais le bon vieux rats d'égout pas très gentil et moche (ce qui est faut, ils sont tous beaux. Sauf quand ils sont mouillés, ils ont l'air débiles). Pour tes suppositions, je ne vais pas dire "tu verras" ;p ça change ! Mais plutôt, si c'est la reine, Erwin l'aurait reconnue. Or, non. De plus, Clare a les cheveux noirs et non dorés. De plus, nous ne savons pas si elle est encore en vie ou pas (il s'est passé 950 ans et des poussières). Donc, qui est/qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?^^**

**Akira-Kyubi : Et en quelques mots, tu arrives à décrire la bestiole X'D Blonde à gros seins... et queue de rat. Sur le CV, au début, ça avait l'air pas mal. Enfin, dans les fais, elle a vraiment les cheveux dorés. Genre, elle est allée se baigner dans une piscine d'or (je vois ça très bien dans SnK XD). Reprenons un peu de sérieux^^ Oui, c'est subtile et j'essaye mais... il y en aurait, du niais. Et ouais, si c'était un tel dieu, on connaîtra déjà la fin, donc pas intéressant XD Et je suis contente que tu me dises cela car perso, j'aime beaucoup le côté platonique (ok, quand ya des lemons par-ci, par-là, je crache pas dessus). Effectivement, c'est attendrissant et ça montre surtout que c'est vrai. Qu'il n'y a pas que les hormones qui prennent le dessus^^ De rien^^ Je me suis aussi beaucoup amusée avec Erwin XD Et c'est pas fini. Je les sors tous les 3 jours (sauf imprévu de dernière minute). Après, à partir du 11 jusqu'au 22, je publierai moins car je serai en partiel. A la prochaine :)**

**MlleNyaa : T'inquiète pour le précédent chapitre^^ Sinon, oui, tu as raison. Elle parlait, avant. Apparemment, oui, la bestiole l'aime bien en tout cas^^ Il a du charisme, même si ces méthodes sont discutables. Pour ça, à voir...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, il continua de fixer la… le… l'animal. Hanji s'était endormie avec la bestiole et cette dernière dormait également contre la Binoclarde. Néanmoins, comparée à Hanji, elle formait une espèce de boule, se couvrant totalement de ses haillons et repliant sa queue contre son corps. Ça ne dérangeait pas du tout la scientifique. Et c'était bien la seule. De toute façon, il n'y avait qu'elle pour accepter ce genre de chose. Si elle pouvait faire la même chose avec un titan, elle le ferait assurément.

La plupart des soldats s'était couché à l'autre bout de la pièce, ne voulant pas approcher ce truc. Il n'y avait que Moblit qui restait toujours et encore auprès de sa chef. Il piquait des yeux, essayant de les surveiller. Erwin était également éveillé, continuant de regarder la chose, énervé. Il semblait avoir très mal pris ce qu'avait dit Sasha et le rejet violent de la bestiole à son encontre. Levi était assis à même le sol. Eren dormait avec ses amis, non loin de lui pourtant. Levi le fixa quelques minutes. Son visage était tourné vers lui. Il était reposé, un air apaisé. Son torse s'élevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Une main barrait son ventre, l'autre sous sa joue. Levi retourna à la contemplation de la créature.

Plus le temps passait, et plus il avait du mal aussi à rester éveillé aussi. Son instinct lui criait que cette chose était probablement dangereuse, une boule au ventre se formait de temps en temps. Toutefois, en cet instant, il ne ressentait rien. L'animal dormait à point fermé, collé contre Hanji. Sa respiration était calme, soulevant et abaissant la cape de façon régulière. A force de suivre cela, il se rendit compte qu'il perdit sa concentration. C'était vraiment…

* * *

__ On dirait que ça va bientôt être l'heure, non ?_

Qui venait de parler ?

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux dorés. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas agir brusquement bien que cette chose était aussi près de lui. Elle était seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage, le détaillant. Un rapide coup d'œil lui informa qu'Hanji, Erwin et d'autres membres du bataillon assistaient à la scène avec attention. Eren en faisait partie et l'inquiétude se peigna sur son visage.

Il faisait également jour. Et apparemment, depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'il fixa de nouveau l'animal, il vit ses yeux battre des cils, tout aussi doré. C'était très étrange de voir cette chose si près. Puis, elle recula doucement, s'asseyant sur ses fesses, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Elle continuait d'observer le Capitaine, silencieuse. Elle ne cillait pas. Levi avait été surpris. Cet animal ne puait pas. Au contraire, elle sentait le propre.

_ Ik ! Héla Hanji. Aller, laisse-le. Tu viens me voir ? J'ai un biscuit !

La créature tourna la tête vers la Folle, entendant le bruit familier d'un biscuit qu'on coupe en deux. Si cette chose avait des oreilles animales, Levi jurait qu'elles bougeaient au son de la gourmandise. L'animal bondit, courant vers Hanji et attrapa le biscuit. Elle le dévora aussitôt.

_ Ik ? Fit Levi. Tu l'as nommée « Ik » ?

La Binoclarde haussa les épaules en caressant la tête de la bestiole.

_ Yep. On a décidé de l'appeler comme ça.

_ On ?

_ Il faut bien la nommer, rajouta Erwin en fixant l'animal. On ne va pas l'appeler le machin, l'animal ou un autre truc de ce genre.

Levi hocha la tête de gauche à droite, las.

_ Et pourquoi « Ik » ?

_ Parce qu'elle fait « ik » ! Clama la Folle de bon entrain.

_Pourquoi ai-je posé la question ? Je le savais…_

La besti-Ik, tourna la tête de nouveau vers lui, puis observa l'assemblée. Elle finit par sortir de la salle, la porte étant de nouveau ouverte.

_ Vous la laissez partir ?

_ Elle revient toujours, expliqua Erwin. Hanji semble l'avoir apprivoisée.

Levi se leva et enleva son équipement tridimensionnel. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque, se rendant compte que cette position lui avait donné des courbatures. Il tourna la tête en sentant quelqu'un arriver. C'était Eren.

_ Vous voulez déjeuner ?

Levi le fixa quelques secondes. Ses traits s'étaient apaisés en une nuit. Il n'avait presque plus de cernes. Lui aussi, il s'était débarrassé depuis longtemps de son équipement. Il restait en pantalon et en chemise. Il aperçut le cordon de sa clef disparaître derrière le tissu qui prenait une teinte grisâtre.

_Il faudra trouver un moyen de laver tout ça._

_ Oui, répondit-il enfin.

Eren acquiesça.

_ Je vais vous le préparer.

Il le vit s'écarter de lui alors qu'il s'approchait de la table centrale. Levi aperçut que le poêle avait été utilisé, notamment pour garder de l'eau chaude… chaude. Il arqua un sourcil. Il devait avoir une source non loin, sinon, jamais Erwin aurait autorisé un tel gaspillage. Il s'approcha aussi mollement à son tour de la table et s'installa sur un des deux bancs en bois. Eren s'activait à la tâche, sortant la boite de thé miraculée et cherchant les biscuits et du pain.

Il grimaça légèrement en sentant qu'il avait des courbatures partout. Erwin s'installa à ses côtés.

_ Le périmètre est encore sûr, commença-t-il.

Levi lui jeta un rapide regard avant qu'Eren ne lui dépose une tasse métallique avec du thé fumant. Il invita notamment son Commandant à poursuivre du regard.

_ J'ai placé des hommes en sentinelle sur le manoir et un peu autour. Ce matin, alors que tu dormais encore, on a inspecté de nouveau rapidement les lieux. Il n'y a toujours aucune trace de titan. De l'autre, la forêt regorge d'animaux sauvages, de baies, de fruits et d'autres aliments comestibles. Il y a également un ruisseau qui passe non loin de là.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient un peu trop beaucoup de chance, non ? Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait mais ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas…

Il capta le regard soucieux d'Erwin et devina qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, encore.

Eren déposa également une autre tasse devant le Commandant, ainsi que les biscuits et le pain.

_ A quoi tu penses ? Finit-il par lui dire.

Erwin croisa son regard et inspira en se redressant sur le banc. Il prit la tasse de son seul bras valide.

_ Rien.

Il but une gorgée de thé. Levi le fixa, ne croyant pas ce qu'il disait.

_ L'animal, Ik, est vraiment un cas spécial, lâcha-t-il. Hanji est restée avec elle depuis hier, elles se suivent souvent. Ik a encore peur de nous, de moi surtout, mais elle semble comme… heureuse de voir des êtres vivants. On dirait un chien.

Levi ne comprit pas le but de cette conversation, bien qu'il l'écoutait attentivement. Néanmoins, il s'était fait également la même réflexion, cet animal se comportait comme un chien naïf.

_ Il faudrait aussi éviter d'utiliser les fumigènes, rajouta Erwin.

Décidément, la conversation partait dans tous les sens. Levi commençait à se demander si Erwin se parlait pour lui-même. Il ne voyait pas trop le rapport entre Ik et les fumigènes. A moins que ça soit clair dans sa tête à lui… à moins qu'il soit encore fatigué. Contrairement à d'autres membres du bataillon, Erwin avait encore de larges cernes. Avait-il dormi au moins ? Ou avait-il cogité toute la nuit ? Le connaissant, il voyait bien la seconde hypothèse.

_ Si on rencontre des titans, contredit Levi, c'est mieux de savoir où ils sont et ce qu'il faut faire au lieu de risquer la vie de nos compagnons.

_ Je le sais bien mais nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé de titan alors que le soleil est à son zénith. De plus, nous sommes sur une petite bute, il est aisé de voir au loin. Et si nous utilisons les fumigènes, les Chevaliers et la Police Militaire pourraient nous repérer et nous poursuivre.

_ Attends. Quoi ? Tu crois franchement qu'ils vont nous poursuivre jusqu'ici ?

Le regard d'Erwin était sérieux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Une impression et si les Chevaliers, ou certains d'entre eux, sont effectivement capables de se transformer en titan, ils pourraient bien nous attaquer hors des Murs. Vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Eren et à moi, je pense qu'ils en seraient capables juste pour s'assurer une bonne fois pour toute que le Bataillon d'Exploration ne sera plus en état de nuire.

Levi soupira et trempa son pain dans sa tasse. Du pain sans rien dessus, il détestait ça, mais pas le choix. Puis, sans même avoir perçu le moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect, Ik sauta sur la table, juste devant eux. Elle avait provoqué un gros bruit et avait failli renverser les tasses et la bouilloire. Levi avait eu le temps de bien tenir la sienne en lui assénant un regard noir. Elle se tenait de nouveau à moitié à quatre pattes, s'asseyant devant Erwin et lui. Mais elle ne regardait pas eux, mais la bouffe. Levi soupira.

_ Hanji ! Appela-t-il. Apprends à ton chien de ne pas sauter sur la table !

_ Mais elle ne fait rien de mal.

Levi continuait de fixer la créature. Ses yeux dorés passaient des biscuits à lui et vice versa. Par souci de protéger son repas, le Capitaine ramena la petite corbeille vers lui, sous l'œil d'Ik. Il jurait la voir se décomposer. Elle finit par gémir, un peu comme un chien qui n'a pas eu sa récompense.

_ Non, asséna Levi. Tu vas nous bouffer toutes nos réserves de biscuits. Et puis tu as bien de la bouffe.

Et l'animal soupira longuement à sa grande surprise. L'avait-elle compris ? Ou comprenait-elle juste qu'elle n'aurait pas accès une fois de plus aux gâteaux. Ik leva les yeux et fixa Hanji.

_ Iiiiiik !

Levi capta que la Folle s'approchait.

_ Oh ! La pauvre ! Levi, donne-lui un biscuit.

_ Non.

_ Mais elle est triste, regarde-la. Tu ne la trouves pas mignonne ?

_Mignonne ? Non._

Alors qu'il continuait de protéger sa corbeille du regard malheureux de la bestiole, Erwin piocha dedans, prenant un biscuit. Ik tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Levi aperçut qu'elle se crispa, envoyant un regard suspicieux. Erwin tenait le biscuit dans sa main, le bougeant de bas en haut.

_ Tu le veux ? Demanda-t-il à Ik.

_ Tu déconnes là ? Envoya Levi. On n'a pas non plus toute une réserve.

_ Je sais, coupa Erwin. Je veux aussi l'apprivoiser et essayer qu'elle n'ait pas peur de moi.

Ah… c'était donc la raison. Le Commandant vivait alors mal que cet animal ne l'aime pas. La queue d'Ik bougea rapidement sur la table, comme un serpent avant de se figer. Elle finit par frapper la table avec, donnant des coups secs. Erwin lui tendit le biscuit. La créature sembla encore sur ses gardes et jeta un dernier regard à Levi et à la corbeille. Voyant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de lui, elle fixa de nouveau Erwin et le biscuit. Au final, elle soupira et sauta de la table, se réfugiant derrière Hanji.

_ Raté, murmura Erwin en déposant le biscuit dans la corbeille. Encore.

_ Tu as déjà essayé ?

_ Oui. Sans succès, elle semble vraiment me détester. Alors que toi, elle a l'air de t'apprécier.

Levi ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas que cette chose l'apprécie. Il n'avait rien fait dans ce sens, en plus. Il continua de manger, baissant sa garde. Ik venait de repartir, suivie d'Hanji et de Moblit.

Bon débarras.

* * *

Après ce rapide petit déjeuner, il voulait aller se laver. De plus, il voulait s'assurer lui-même qu'il n'y avait aucun titan dans les parages et surveiller de loin. Sans compter qu'ils devront faire un inventaire de ce qu'ils avaient encore et du manoir en lui-même. Il devait probablement avoir des objets et autres choses qui pouvaient être utilisées. Avec un peu de bricolage, ils pouvaient peut-être ramener l'eau courante ici. Et vu l'étendu du manoir, il devrait avoir assez de pièces pour se loger, pour se coucher. Bien entendu, la bâtisse passera à la case ménage.

Parmi les nombreux bureaux, ils avaient pu trouver un plan du manoir. Ainsi, ça leur indiqua exactement le nombre de pièces, leur usage à la base, ainsi que les pièces de stockage, se situant tous au rez-de-chaussée et également au sous-sol. Apparemment, il y avait une cave. Outre cela, Levi s'était chargé personnellement de la surveillance des lieux. Et comme lui avait dit Erwin, il n'y avait aucune trace de titan. Après trois heures d'observation, il n'y avait toujours rien. Ni au loin. Ni près. Ni dans la forêt. Absolument rien. C'en était surprenant. Le cri d'hier avait fait fuir tous les titans ?

Du moins, il n'eut pas le temps de penser à cela. Erwin avait formé plusieurs groupes. Un pour la surveillance. Un pour l'inventaire de leurs réserves. Un pour celui du manoir. Et le dernier, dirigé par Levi, évidemment, pour le ménage. Il faudrait au moins une semaine pour nettoyer l'intégralité des lieux. Parmi une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée, l'une d'elles comportait des produits de nettoyage et leurs accessoires. Etant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une demeure d'un noble ou d'un bourgeois, il avait eu plusieurs domestiques, et donc, un bon nombre de sceaux, de serpillières, de balais, etc.

Ils étaient une petite dizaine pour faire le ménage. Les lieux principaux à viser en premier étaient le dernier étage, où se situaient la salle commune et les pièces adjacentes. Chacun des étages comportait des chambres, des bureaux et une salle d'eau. Toutefois, n'ayant pas encore rétabli l'eau courante, elle demeurait inutilisable pour le moment. Il fallait attendre que l'autre équipe trouve l'emplacement des conduits et essaye de rétablir tout ça.

Levi avait trouvé quelques torchons mais sales depuis le temps qu'ils traînaient… ils serviraient pour le moment à enlever la poussière. Ce qui le gênait, c'était qu'il n'avait rien pour retenir ses cheveux et se protéger le nez et la bouche. Il ne supportait pas que la poussière l'irrite. Plusieurs sceaux d'eau étaient à leur disposition, puisant dans le ruisseau d'à côté. C'était chiant à transporter, mais en attendant, c'était déjà pas mal. Plus encore, vu qu'ils étaient en été, s'ils nettoyaient tout, ça sécherait plus rapidement. Ils pourraient aussi faire la lessive dehors. Erwin ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'ils avaient trouvé une pièce pour le linge ? Ce n'était pas si mal pour un endroit abandonné et à la merci des titans…

Il avait commencé par la pièce commune, en chassant tout le monde. Eren, Jean, Armin et lui s'occupaient de la propreté du lieu. D'abord la poussière, puis balayer. Puis passer un coup de cire d'abeille sur le bois. Frotter les murs avec les vieilles éponges, mais encore utilisable. Mettre les chaises et les bancs sur la longue table avant de commencer à passer la serpillière. Pour la seconde partie de la pièce, c'était plus difficile avec les canapés et les fauteuils. Il fallait surtout essayer d'enlever la poussière et les traces de moisissures sur les tissus. Eren et Jean s'étaient largement plaints. Armin restait silencieux, s'évertuant à la tâche et essayant d'enlever le plus de moisissure que possible. Le Capitaine l'avait avoué lui-même, il était difficile d'enlever ces petites tâches… D'habitude, il aurait juste bazardé tout ça et se serait servi ailleurs, ou juste prendre du bois. La moisissure pouvait apporter des maladies ou des gênes respiratoires.

_ Capitaine.

Levi se redressa et fixa Mikasa qui était apparue à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il l'avait envoyée avec Connie et Sasha pour nettoyer les pièces adjacentes. Il arqua un sourcil. Ils ne pouvaient pas déjà avoir fini. Les autres pièces avaient beau être plus petites, elles étaient nombreuses.

_ Quoi ?

_ On fait quoi de la pièce où Ik a stocké la nourriture ? Elle ne veut pas qu'on rentre. Elle nous crie dessus.

Ik… putain de bestiole.

_ Où est Hanji ?

_ Occupée à essayer de trouver un moyen de rétablir l'eau courante.

_ Elle peut se charger de sa bestiole ?

_ Elle veut qu'on lui laisse cette pièce.

Levi soupira. Effectivement… ça posait un problème. Hanji s'en foutait alors qu'elle était la seule ici à amadouer cet animal. Après, il pourrait bien s'en occuper après. Hanji n'avait pas tord et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre dans de telles futilités. Si Ik vivait ici depuis de nombreuses années, c'était son territoire. Et elle protégeait son garde-manger.

_ Faites les autres pièces. Laissez-la donc à Ik.

_ Bien Capitaine.

Elle partit aussitôt. Levi se retourna et regarda l'étendu de leur avancement. Les fauteuils retrouvaient peu à peu leur grâce d'antan même si de petites tâches blanches et noires subsistaient. Il faudrait passer la cire d'abeille sur le reste des meubles en bois.

_ Ah mais tu me soûles ! S'écria Eren. Je le fais bien ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

_ Arrête tes conneries. Tu bâcles le travail. Il y a encore des tâches partout. En une année, tu n'as toujours pas amélioré en ménage.

Levi fixa les deux idiots en train de se disputer. Ils serraient leur éponge dans la main, prêts à se les envoyer en pleine gueule.

_Chiant._

_ Ohé. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? On n'a pas que ça à faire. Retournez à vos tâches.

Il s'avança et fixa le travail d'Eren. Il arqua un sourcil. Effectivement, les tâches n'étaient pas bien parties à certains endroits. Pour Jean, c'était à peu près la même chose. Les tâches disparaissaient peu à peu mais il avait tellement frotté qu'il avait rongé le textile.

_ Pas besoin de forcer comme un bœuf, lâcha-t-il. Les tâches de moisis sont dures à faire disparaître. Evite de ruiner le fauteuil.

Jean rougit de honte et de colère en voyant qu'Eren affichait une mine victorieuse.

_ Et toi, rajouta Levi à son égard. Va plus vite.

Eren le fixa.

_ Oui, Capitaine.

Levi retourna à son fauteuil et frotta de nouveau. Un bruit se fit entendre, vibrant les canalisations. Apparemment, Hanji avait réussi à rétablir l'eau courante. Ça, c'était une très bonne nouvelle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)**

**C'est drôle comment vous parlez d'Ik. Certains la voient en animal et d'autres essayent vraiment de lui trouver comme une allure/ressemblance/ou-ce-que-vous-voulez d'humain XD**

**Cette nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar. J'ai rêvé qu'Erwin me raccompagnait chez moi, me gardant une place assise dans le tram. Je crois que cette fic commence à être trop présente.**

**rukiiafuchikifukutaicho : On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne XD Yep et tant qu'à Levi, il faut le comprendre, moi aussi, je voudrai faire un minimum de ménage dans un endroit aussi poussiéreux. Et oui, bizarre. Normal de se méfier, on ne la connaît pas^^ Merci :)**

**Kaelinka : XD ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi surtout (c'était bien Londres ?). Et je te dis alors à la prochaine^^**

**Nekolie : Première phrase de ton commentaire, je ris. Erwin continue d'être tartiné et... quand j'ai pensé à faire le voler à cause d'Ik, j'avais cette musique en tête *toussote* Normal qu'il soit vexé, il en prend pour son grade (ahah, ok, jeu de mots de merde). Et l'inter-espèce... ben voilà quoi. Les ânes et les chevaux quand ils s'accouplent est un exemple de curiosité inter-espèce XD Bizarrement, je vois Hanji plus rassurante pour d'autres espèces, comme Ik qui se cramponne à elle. Oui, elle ressemble à un chien (mais en fait, les rats font la même chose. En vrai. Parfois, c'est vraiment des glus). XD oui, prénom de merde mais ça reste unique et peu courant XD La bestiole va être une bouffée d'oxygène pour le Bataillon XD La preuve avec Levi et le petit déjeuner o/ Et oui, forcément partie ménage, s'ils restent un moment ici, autant nettoyer^^ Ratlala, tu verras bien^^ Et oui, j'ai vu vite fait ! D'ailleurs, le peu que j'en ai vu, ça envoie du pâté !**

**MlleNyaa : C'est une très bonne question^^ Et ça viendra petit à petit^^**

**S-Lay L : Holy shit XD Oh ben ça y va les jeux de mots X'D Mais je te comprends, à force de réviser, on pète des câbles... Sinon, oui, je te comprends, en plus, maintenant, ils ont arrêté la traduction française (merci Pika). Pour SnK en plus, quand ça parle de stratégie et d'autres choses compliquées, comme la théorie des origines asiat et tout, ben c'est encore plus difficile à comprendre... Tu sais que ça pourrait faire presque un très bon titre X'D plus sérieusement, avec moi, tu dois bien te douter que ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite (en fait, j'ai une idée derrière la tête et... fin bref, tu verras). X'D au moins, je saurai une chose^^ Comme quoi, le manque d'originalité existe partout XD Levi l'ami des bêtes malgré lui plutôt XD Et Erwin qui se veut justement l'ami des bêtes. C'est foutu... en parlant de foutu, oui, Eren et Jean mis ensemble pour du ménage en plus, ça fait des étincelles (en ignorant ton jeu de mot XD). Bonne lecture et repose-toi^^**

**Audrey Tarakai : Tu veux dire le machin que Levi a senti sous sa main avant de crever ? C'est une hypothèse effectivement. Rolala, mais faut arrêter de martyriser ce pauvre Erwin XD il fait ce qu'il peut pour être sympa^^**

**Akira Kyubi (Guest, c'est toi ou j'ai confondu ? XD) : Oh ben, t'es motivée XD Et pour le prénom d'Ik, tu sais que certains donnent vraiment un nom selon leur espèce. J'ai connu quelqu'un qui a justement appelé son chat Neko. Et une autre appeler son rat, rat. J'ai moi-même appelé un de mes défunts rats "Rattus". Donc bon XD C'est triste. Ahah ! On peut pas dire ami-ami pour le moment XD Et puis, elle est peut-être venue voir Eren pendant qu'il dormait^^ De rien et ouais, le yaoi vaincra o/**

**Chidorie : Ah oui. J'étais à des années lumières. Putain, avec ta description, j'imagine un rat au pelage soyeux du style "L'Oréal" XD (faut pas chercher). Je fais ce que je peux pour trouver des synonymes XD Apparemment, ça a foiré XD Sinon, pour les nouveaux loulous, le premier se nommera Eren. Les deux autres... je sais pas encore. Un se nomme déjà Doui (rat de sauvetage en gros). Tant qu'au dernier, j'attends qu'il naisse^^ de préférence, je voudrai un petit noir... que je nommerai Levi. Ben ouais, en plus, les rats mâles, ils font du yaoi entre eux :3**

**Alors... nous avons un chapitre tout en douceur o/ Une petite pause, enfin pour le Bataillon. Donc le chapitre risque d'être... chiant. A en mourir. Et du mignon. Parce que voilà. J'ai peur de transformer Levi en tsundere. Fuck.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le résultat de la journée ménage : la salle commune a été faite, la moitié des pièces du dernier étage a été nettoyée, l'eau courante avait été rétablie.

Tant mieux. Mais le Capitaine avait remarqué qu'une certaine ambiance trop détendue s'était installée au sein du Bataillon d'Exploration. Ça jurait avec les derniers événements. Encore une fois, alors que le soleil s'était couché, il n'y avait aucun titan. Chacun avait donc vaqué à ses tâches sans trop être constamment sur leurs gardes. Ça dérangeait Levi et trop peu de personnes. Erwin semblait même détendu. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le maintenait soucieux, mais ce n'était pas à propos des titans. Etait-ce encore à cause des Chevaliers ? Ou autre chose ?

Tout du moins, ce soir-là, grâce à une partie de l'inventaire du manoir, ils avaient pu manger autre chose que du pain, des biscuits et des féculents sans saveur. Il y avait des épices et aux alentours du manoir, bien que laissé à l'abandon et sauvage, il y avait des plantations de légumes et des patates. Presque tout le monde était présent, mis à part ceux devant se charger de la surveillance, on leur avait apporté leur assiette.

Ik ne mangeait pas avec, elle rapportait ses propres réserves ou ne se gênait pas pour quémander des biscuits ou un peu de pain. Mais le reste l'importait peu, surtout la viande. Plus tôt, dans la forêt, des compagnons avaient tué un sanglier. Ça avait le mérite de nourrir le Bataillon pour deux-trois jours. Mais lorsqu'Hanji avait proposé un peu de viande à la bestiole, Ik avait tiré une gueule dégoûtée et s'était réfugiée sur le canapé, se mettant en boule et s'apprêtant à dormir.

Et comme se disait Levi quelques minutes plus tôt, tout le monde était trop détendu. Pire encore, des rires s'élevaient. Ok, c'était bien mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient en dehors des Murs protecteurs.

Il avait du mal à apprécier son plat bien que Sasha avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour cuisiner la viande avec les patates trouvées et les herbes. Tout paraissait faux.

_ Profitions de ce moment, glissa Erwin, près de lui. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a le droit à ça. C'est peut-être court, mais profite aussi. Le moral des troupes avant tout. Même les plus jeunes semblent plus enjoués.

Le Capitaine soupira et jeta un regard en direction d'Eren. Entouré de ses amis de la 104ème, il riait, les yeux vifs et resplendissants de vie. Erwin n'avait pas tord et ça faisait du bien de voir autre chose que de la morosité et l'empreinte de la mort sur leur visage.

_ Mouais, ronchonna-t-il en fixant de nouveau son assiette. Mais il ne faut pas oublier où on est.

Il l'entendit ricaner.

_ Tout le monde sait où nous sommes. Qui sait, une divinité bien veillante nous a peut-être protégés et nous a donnés une chance de nous en sortir.

Levi laissa tomber sa viande dans son assiette sur ses mots. Il tourna la tête vers Erwin, lui jetant un regard mi-fatigué, mi-outré.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je plaisante.

Il retourna à son assiette et finit de manger. Si Erwin faisait des blagues, c'était que l'ambiance était trop détendue. Après, si les autres soldats le voient sourire et plus à l'aise, il était vrai que le moral des troupes allait grandissant. Mais tout de même… ils étaient dans une zone où les titans régnaient en maître. Il ne fallait pas baisser sa garde. Il avala son dernier morceau de viande et entama de couper ses dernière patates.

Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Erwin et… lui aussi, il devait se détendre. La nuit, les titans étaient beaucoup moins vifs, voir HS un moment. Il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles… ou prendre du bon temps. Et stupide et égoïste comme il était, il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extrémité de la table. Eren continuait de rire et de parler avec ses camarades. Apparemment, chacun se moquait ou grondait encore Sasha la morfale. Le Capitaine s'intéressa de nouveau à son assiette. Et s'il tentait encore le premier pas vers lui ? Et s'il essayait de l'inviter à passer la nuit ensemble ? De plus, vu qu'ils étaient dehors, ils n'étaient plus vraiment des militaires, n'était-il pas ? Il n'y avait donc aucune règle. Bien que… Levi voulait et continuait à rester discret avec le gamin. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache, même si peine perdue, et qu'on lui fasse des remontrances. Il pouvait bien passer la nuit avec qui il voulait. Enfin qui il voulait… il n'y avait pas non plus toute une ribambelle de personne avec qui il voudrait être. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec des yeux trop expressifs, trop vifs, trop colorés. De plus, rien ne disait que demain, les titans n'allaient pas les trouver et tout détruire. Voir tous les tuer. Alors bon… il pouvait bien apprendre certaines choses à Eren.

Il se sentit soupirer en imaginant le gamin dans des positions peu correctes. Pas de doute. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait l'inviter.

Son corps fut traversé par un frisson et Levi savait que ce n'était pas du à une excitation. Non. C'était de la peur. Quelque chose le tétanisait de nouveau, menaçant. Il tourna à peine la tête, jetant juste un regard en biais pour savoir d'où ça venait. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Ik. La bestiole. Elle avait la tête redressée, le foudroyant du regard. Oui, c'était ça. Foudroyant. Ses yeux dorés semblaient envoyer des éclairs, dorés, jaunes, lumineux. Toutefois et encore une fois, Levi se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Ik avait toujours la tête redressée mais arborée cette tête de débile, inoffensive. De plus, il ne sentait plus la peur le prendre les entrailles. Avait-il encore rêvé ? S'inventait-il des scénarios pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours dans la merde ? Bordel, il ne savait pas. Il était peut-être tout simplement trop fatigué. Il engloutit sa dernière patate et but dans sa tasse.

Levi fixa Eren alors que le gamin s'éloignait de ses amis pour mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier. Le Capitaine choisit ce moment pour s'approcher de lui et rétablir le lien. Son cadet tourna la tête vers lui, surpris.

_ Eren.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu viens dans ma chambre, cette nuit.

Ce n'était pas une question. Encore moins une invitation. Levi se rendit compte qu'il avait claqué ça comme un ordre. Le gamin le fixa sans comprendre. Son regard étonna Levi.

_ Pourquoi ? Je dors dans la même chambre qu'Armin et Mikasa. En plus, vous serez mieux seul qu'avec moi.

Levi eut un tic nerveux au niveau des sourcils.

Eren déposa son assiette et commença à la laver. Son visage avait viré au pourpre, gêné. Ne le voyant pas répondre, Levi soupira.

_ Laisse tomber.

Il s'éloigna de lui aussitôt avant que le merdeux puceaux ne réplique. Ok. Il venait d'essuyer un refus. Ou plutôt, Eren était tellement prude et ignorant qu'il n'avait rien capté. Bordel. Il soupira en se saisissant de ses propres affaires. Erwin lui lança un regard inquisiteur, ou plutôt, réprobateur. A quoi bon ? Il n'avait pas à se soucier. Le merdeux était trop un gamin pour comprendre que le Soldat le Plus Fort de l'Humanité avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Eren allait crever puceau s'il continuait à faire sa sainte.

Et puis merde. C'était peut-être bien comme ça, au final. Il alla à son tour à l'évier alors qu'Eren avait rejoint ses amis. De plus, il avait peut-être besoin d'être avec eux, pour le moment. C'était encore un ado, il devait rester avec eux, pour le moment, s'amuser. Il n'avait pas à s'accrocher à un homme aussi vieux et ronchon que lui. Pire encore, Levi lui avait bien dit que leur relation était fausse, que c'était de la pseudo-tendresse. S'ils le faisaient, il n'y aurait pas d'amour. Pas du côté de Levi. Du moins, il le pensait ainsi. C'était juste pour se détendre et se vider de tout ce stress. Ce n'était peut-être pas bien. Encore une fois, il crut sentir le regard d'Ik, mais ça semblait différent. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, il ne croisa même pas son regard. La bestiole avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé. La tête reposait sur un coussin, les yeux fermés et le corps complètement allongé de tout son long. Sa queue trop longue traînait sur le sol.

Il soupira.

_ Je vais dormir.

_ Déjà ? S'inquiéta Erwin.

_ Ouais. J'en ai marre.

Et sans un mot, il partit.

Putain, Eren lui avait envoyé un vent. Il n'en revenait pas. Et le gosse ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, le pire… Putain.

Avant de sortir de la salle, il s'arrêta devant Hanji.

_ Demain, tu surveilles Ik. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse chier pendant le ménage.

L'interpellée se retourna vers lui.

_ Elle fait rien de mal.

_ M'en fous.

Et sur ce, il s'en alla vraiment, ignorant les regards inquisiteurs des autres.

* * *

Il fut réveillé par un bruit fracassant. Aussitôt, il se leva et ouvrit les volets violemment. Ce n'était pas les titans alors d'où est-ce que ça pouvait provenir ? Il ouvrit la porte et tendit l'oreille. Les bruits étaient familiers et une odeur de propre commençait à s'élever.

Ils avaient commencé le ménage sans lui. Pourtant, c'était encore le matin, d'après ce qu'il avait vu.

_ Oh ben t'es réveillé ?

Levi tourna la tête pour apercevoir Hanji. La Binoclarde était également en tenue de ménage, tenant un sceau et une serpillère de l'autre. Elle lui sourit. Derrière elle, Ik l'accompagnait toujours dans ses haillons.

_ C'est quoi ce bordel ?

_ Tout le monde veut avancer dans la propreté du manoir. Le groupe de l'inventaire, ou plutôt un, n'a pas pu dormir et a donc fini de le faire. On sait maintenant ce que contient chaque pièce et à quoi elles servent ! En fait… tout le monde a hâte d'avoir une chambre occupée par deux ou trois personnes. Pour les plus hauts gardés, on a une chambre. Même si c'est déjà ton cas et celui d'Erwin. Pourquoi il n'y a que vous en plus ? C'est pas juste…

_ Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé ?

_ Eren trouvait que tu étais bien fatigué hier et nous a demandé de te laisser te reposer. Enfin, il dit ça, mais je l'ai entendu crier. Il a dû tomber ou casser un truc.

Levi soupira.

_ J'arrive.

Il ferma et chercha le reste de ses vêtements à mettre, afin d'être prêt pour participer également. Il n'avait pas envie que les autre le fassent à sa place, en plus, certains allaient encore mal faire le ménage. Pour manger, il verrait à midi. Pour le moment, il fallait s'activer. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même faire une lessive.

Lorsqu'il mit le harnais sur lui, en prévision d'un nettoyage externe, il pensa à Eren. Alors comme ça, il avait pensé à lui… Etait-ce pour ça, qu'hier, il avait joué les idiots ? Pour qu'il se repose correctement ? Non… Enfin, il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas penser à ça tout de suite.

Il ressortit, Hanji attendait toujours, Ik dans ses pattes. La bestiole semblait humer l'air, sentant les produits ménagers. Le Capitaine se rendit compte que lui aussi, il captait cette odeur et ça le rassurait, le détendait. Sans attendre, il suivit Hanji qui lui offrit encore un grand sourire. Ils dépassèrent quelques pièces laissées grandes ouvertes. En passant, Levi aperçut que le sol, les murs et les meubles avaient été nettoyés. Apparemment, il était prévu de changer nombre d'entre elles en chambre. Enfin, lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent d'une autre pièce, Levi aperçut un grand bazar. Il lança un regard noir à l'assemblée.

La pièce semblait s'apparenter à un petit bureau. Mais là aussi, il était peut-être prévu de la changer en chambre. Le grand lustre devait s'en doute s'en aller, prenant trop de place et descendant trop bas. Sauf que là, il était juste en morceaux. Comme le présageait Hanji, Eren était tombé d'un petit escabeau en bois, atterrissant sur le dos avec une partie du lustre. Les perles de verre s'étaient répandues partout dans la pièce et les autres tentaient de les balayer. Certaines s'étaient même brisées sous le choc, avec les rayons du soleil, elles brillaient comme de petites étoiles. Toutefois, ce n'étaient pas elles les plus brillantes, mais deux yeux profondément surpris et choqués. Levi voyait sans mal qu'Eren le fixait avec une petite peur et la crainte de l'avoir réveillé. Il devait attendre la sentence.

Il sentit un sourcil tiqué sous cette constatation. En parallèle, les autres s'étaient figés en voyant le Capitaine. Apparemment, personne ne s'attendait à le voir si tôt.

Et Hanji, cette gourde, éclata de rire.

_ Bon ben je vous laisse, fit-elle aux jeunes. Je vais nettoyer la mienne. Tu viens, Ik ?

Et les deux étranges créatures partirent. Levi resta sur le seuil avant de s'avancer vers Eren. D'un seul mouvement de main, il enleva le lustre et le déposa doucement à côté de l'escabeau. De l'autre, il tendit sa main au gamin qui l'attrapa. Il le tira vers lui et l'attira vers lui, à la surprise de tout le monde. Il attrapa également son menton et Eren écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

Levi était Levi. Et ainsi, il se projeta en avant et foutu un coup de tête dans le menton d'Eren qui repartit en arrière et tomba à la renverse.

Il entendit Jean ricaner dans son coin, se cachant tant bien que mal.

Levi attrapa Eren au col et le remit sur pieds.

_ Ramasse tout le verre, ordonna-t-il. Tu es vraiment un boulet.

Ses yeux aciers inspectèrent rapidement l'état des lieux tandis que le merdeux, tête baissée, se dirigea vers un balai et un sceau.

Levi fronça les sourcils.

_ J'espère que vous n'avez pas déjà fait les meubles. Je vois d'ici de la poussière. Recommencez. Et pensez à enlever les tapis avant. Ils ne servent pas à cacher la poussière.

Sasha et Connie sautèrent sur les meubles pour recommencer leurs travaux alors que Mikasa se débarrassa de tous les tapis. Elle passa près de lui et ne peut s'empêcher de jeter :

_ Nous allions le faire, pas la peine de nous ordonner comme si on était incompétent.

Levi soupira.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir.

Il lui lança un regard glacial et se dirigea vers Eren.

_ Je vais regarder les autres pièces, avertit-il. Assure-toi de tout ramasser. S'il reste un morceau de verre, quelqu'un peut se blesser.

Il le vit acquiescer.

_ C'était une bonne idée, rajouta-t-il plus bas. J'ai pu me reposer.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce. Il n'attendait pas à ce qu'Eren lui réponde ou le regarde, de toute façon, il savait et sentait ses yeux sur lui.

Le Capitaine alla inspecter et ne trouvant que rien n'allait vraiment, il fit les finitions lui-même. C'était déjà beaucoup plus propre qu'à leur arrivée et malgré tout, la bleusaille s'était bien améliorée question ménage.

* * *

La journée était étrangement agréable. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à nettoyer le troisième, le second et une partie du premier étage. Les pièces principales avaient été faites et les groupes fonctionnaient en roulement. Alors que cinq d'entre eux se cantonnaient à la surveillance. Les autres étaient divisés entre nettoyage et l'autre rangement. Lorsqu'une pièce était nettoyée, l'autre groupe réorganisé l'ensemble afin que ça ait l'air de chambre. Des matelas et quelques structures avaient été trouvés au rez-de-chaussée et dans la cave. Ils n'étaient pas si pourris que ça et le Bataillon avait décidé de les réutiliser en attendant mieux. Certes, il en manquait quelques uns mais ce n'était pas si alarmant que ça. Les autres prenaient simplement des canapés pour le moment.

Levi avait ordonné à lancer quelques lessives. Et le reste de l'après-midi, chacun s'était retrouvé au bord du ruisseau, armé de leur matériel pour laver leur linge. Tout était étendu avec du fil trouvé dans l'aile des domestiques. C'était décidément trop léger. Et dans tout ça, personne n'avait vu de titans. Encore. Le Capitaine s'était laissé aussi avoir par cette ambiance détendue. Il n'aimait pas ça mais d'un côté, ça le reposait.

Eren avait fini par le suivre après la séance lessive et tous les deux, ils étaient cantonnés à la surveillance. Le gamin s'était rapproché de lui et merde, Levi savait que cette image resterait graver à jamais dans sa tête. Le merdeux avait fini par se coller contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. Levi l'avait fixé et Eren avait légèrement tourné la tête. Avec le soleil couchant et l'odeur de sanglier rôti, un œil oscillant entre le bleu et le vert avait accroché les siens. Il y avait comme une plénitude et beaucoup de tendresse dans ce regard.

Et à ce moment, Levi s'était foutu des claques mentales. Plus jamais il ne forcerait à Eren à faire quelque chose de dérangeant, plus jamais il n'allait tenter de le souiller. Il se souvenait également ce dont il devait faire. Il devait le protéger. Alors autant se remettre au boulot, non ? Même si c'était le protéger de lui-même. Eren était trop pur et trop prude pour lui. Il devait faire en sorte de ne pas le casser et le garder près de lui. Et pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait, Levi savait qu'il devait préserver Eren de lui. Il ne savait pas si la situation continuerait comme ça. Mais si ça devenait plus avantageux et s'ils devaient tous revenir dans les Murs, protéger les citoyens, Levi devait se séparer d'Eren pour son propre bien. Il ne devait pas rester avec lui juste pour lui donner un semblant de tendresse. Il préférait plutôt qu'Eren connaisse l'amour avec quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment, qui pourra lui donner de la tendresse et de douces caresses. Quelqu'un de son âge, également.

A cette constatation, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, irrité. Et de ce fait, cachés sur la toiture du manoir abandonné, Levi l'avait serré dans ses bras, trop fort à en juger les suppliques du merdeux.

Il devait protéger Eren. Il devait le préserver.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews et tout et tout !**

**... j'ai pas envie de commencer les partiels. Pas du tout. Du tout. Donc, je vous dis à dans quelques jours. Si je meurs pas d'ici-la.**

**Place aux réponses !**

**Petit Piou : Comment fais-tu pour avoir un sourire niais pour un truc qui se pose dans un monde bouffeur d'humain et des intestins qui volent souvent ? XD Trêve de plaisanterie... Et bien, merci. J'essaye de ne pas rendre ça chiant mais c'est difficile (surtout pour ce genre de chapitre trop doux, trop ennuyeux). Pour Ik, tu verras mais je suis contente que tu l'aimes bien. Du coup, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser d'elle avec ce chapitre... Ahahah ! Eren est prude, ouais. C'est clair qu'à l'extérieur de Levi, c'est le calme mais dedans... merde, tu m'as mis en tête l'image d'un éclair dans son coeur (du coup, pas sûre que ça soit son coeur, en fait). Pour la fin, il fallait bien qu'il y pense un peu, cet allergique aux sentiments. Mais bon... tu verras bien :) A la prochaine et merci !**

**Nekolie : Et le pire, c'est que je l'ai revu en rêve T_T je crois effectivement qu'il va me hanter jusqu'à la fin de cette fic (ou que j'écrive des trucs mieux sur lui). Roooooo XD En ce moment, vous êtes beaucoup à faire des jeux de mot stupide X'D mais j'aime^^ Oui, il s'est envoyé en l'air, mais pas la façon dont il voulait, je pense. Rat 1 : Erwin 0 XD Non. Je ne veux pas imaginer Levi dedans... et merde. Putain, ça me rappelle un fanart de doujinshi avec Levi en soubrette. Bordel. Et bien sûr, c'est le uke, donc ça y va avec les rougeurs et les avances du gamin. Il perd quand même de la crédibilité XD Levi perd souvent le nord question sentiment et... tu verras au fur et à mesure des chapitres le pourquoi du comment... Mais, je suis d'accord, ça lui ferait du bien. Pour Hanji, je sais pas, mais avec Ik, c'est plus possible qu'elle l'emmerde XD Certes, j'ai mal choisi mes mots. Eren n'est pas pur... il a flingué deux mecs (légitime défense !) mais ouais. On repassera dessus effectivement. Prude ouais, du coup. Et, pour ta dernière phrase, tu as presque raison XD mais chut.**

**S-Lay L : Si tu les as achetés, tu dois alors voir que dans certaines bulles, le texte ne passe pas XD Et j'aime aussi tes jeux de mots. Les concours, les révisions, les partiels... ça grille le cerveau. Ah bon ? Comme je disais, j'ai pas aimé ce chapitre. Trop lent. Trop mimi (surtout la fin mais fallait caser les pensées de Levi sur leur "relation"). Oui, les rats sont omnivores à tendance opportuniste. La viande, ils peuvent parfois en manger mais bon... voilà quoi. Tes dernières phrases résument parfaitement ce que je pensais à proprement de Levi sur Eren. C'est sur que pour le moment, leur amour est avec un Q XD**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Patate douce ! D'ailleurs, faut que j'en trouve car à force de penser aussi à Sasha, j'ai envie de patate XD On est d'accord, les animes en VF, horrible (comme beaucoup de VF en fait... les voix japonaises sont plus charismatiques). Tu imagines faire le ménage avec un Levi maniaque derrière toi qui repasse et gueule ? Ya pas à dire, moi aussi, ça me ferait chier. Et je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre...**

**MlleNyaa : Je te rassure. Oui, tu te fais des films XD arrête les pensées tristes (pour le moment du moins XD). Sinon, merci, même si je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre. Pas l'habitude de rédiger des trucs vraiment trop calmes. Mais comme tu dis, ça fait aussi partie de leur vie, de leur quotidien, donc il faut en parler... Oui, Erwin aide avec ses réunions à récapituler (même pour moi, ça aide). X'D je préfère les yeux d'Eren que le rouge à la limite du noir et accompagnement matiériste à côté. Oui, et il sera toujours sur ses gardes comparés à d'autres personnes. Effectivement, il a du mal et se pose de nombreuses questions à leur sujet. C'est peut-être encore plus compliqué pour les personnes lucides^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Ik, mais du coup, je me demande ce que tu vas en penser dans ce chapitre... Oui, Erwin est manipulateur, c'est un stratège en même temps et une pointure en politique^^ A la prochaine et merci :)**

**Akira-Kyubi : Cool alors si je ne me suis trompée (j'ai essayé de reconnaître via la façon d'écrire XD). Et merci pour mon rat :) Ah bon ? Je l'ai pas particulièrement bien aimé (en fait, écrire des moments de pause, du presque tous les jours, c'est dur et... chiant). Mais il fallait bien que je case quelques pensées de Levi au sujet d'Eren et la mission importante de préserver son innocence (allons voir s'il y arrive). ... attends, explique-moi comment tu es arrivée à la conclusion qu'Ik allait violer Eren dans son sommeil (en même temps, elle a une queue aussi *toussote*). Merci et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira :)**

**Chidorie : Dommage que les rats angoras n'existent pas, ça ferait de pures photos XD Ratlala, une adoption ne se fait pas aussi facilement (et surtout pas dans une animalerie, c'est un commerce de la mort et rien d'autre). Il m'en reste deux^^ Un rat nu nommé Laufey (oui, sans poil). Et un rat bleu nommé Castiel (sa robe est grise-bleue, comme les chartreux). X'D oui, il faut rythmer avec un peu de douceur. Et tu as raison, le chapitre qui vient révèle des choses^^ Pour Levi et Eren, et bien, oui, je le pense aussi. Mais même avec ça, je ne suis pas sûre que le Capitaine se rende compte de ses sentiments XD**

**Audrey Tarakai : Un peu de pause, oui^^ même si je n'en suis pas satisfaite. XD c'est normal^^ mais ça, on saura pourquoi... et voici la suite :)**

**Vous avez été nombreuses à supposer le calme avant la tempête. Héhé.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui encore, ça allait être une journée de ménage, et finir. Il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire de toute façon. Et durant la nuit, la lessive réalisée était déjà en partie sèche. Il faisait trop chaud. Même dans ce manoir abandonné, réalisé en pierre, il faisait chaud. Levi dormait sans couverture, sans drap, n'ayant que son sous-vêtement et c'était tout. Et pourtant, cette nuit, il avait mal dormi. Eren n'était pas venu. En même temps, il ne lui avait pas proposé. Mais tout de même. Ça le dérangeait un peu. Et vu ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, ça l'emmerdait d'autant plus. Plus il retournait le problème, plus il se disait qu'il fallait qu'il répare ses erreurs. Eren ne méritait pas ça.

L'heure du déjeuner avait sonné et presque tout le Bataillon s'était réuni dans la salle commune, autour de la grande table. Aujourd'hui, ils mangeaient les restes de sanglier avec des carottes, du chou, des poireaux et des patates. Bordel. Ils mangeaient mieux ici que dans l'enceinte du Mur. Et aucun noble ne les faisait chier pour ne pas chasser sur ses terres. Outre cela, ils avaient trouvé des fraises des bois, petites, mais en quantité avec des mûres. Combien de temps allait durer ce rêve ? Parce qu'honnêtement, c'était un rêve d'avoir trouvé un manoir abandonné, encore en état, avec des provisions, des plantations autour… et aucun titan depuis trois jours. Ils avaient vraiment déserté cette zone ? Ou l'enceinte du Mur avait fini par céder et ils étaient les seuls survivants ? Cette constatation le fit froncer des sourcils. Il devrait arrêter de penser à ce genre de chose. En plus, si c'était le vraiment le cas, ils étaient dans la merde car ils étaient les derniers humains. Stop.

Il soupira en regardant tour à tour son assiette et la petite coupelle avec les fraises minuscules. Il jeta un regard discret vers Eren, toujours à l'autre bout de la table avec ses amis.

Ça le faisait chier.

De l'autre, il aperçut du mouvement et aperçut Ik venir squatter la salle commune. Et comme à son habitude, elle se coucha sur le canapé, se préparant à aller dormir. Encore. Comment faisait-elle pour dormir aussi souvent ? Enfin, selon Sasha, si elle était de la famille des rongeurs, ça expliquerait cela… Les rongeurs dorment plus le jour et sont actifs la nuit. Mais tout de même.

Il pensa de nouveau à cet endroit. S'ils restaient plus longtemps ici et s'ils ne voyaient toujours aucun titan, ça serait bien d'aménager la forêt pour des entraînements à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Déjà trois jours et Levi avait l'impression de rouiller.

Encore une fois, son regard se dirigea vers Eren et sans s'en rendre compte, il serra le point sur sa fourchette. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec lui. Puis, il leva la tête, se sentant observé. Il aperçut Erwin qui le fixait, puis jeta également un regard vers Eren avant de la fixer. Il regarda Levi dans les yeux en soupirant. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Levi arqua un sourcil. C'était différent des derniers jours où Erwin lui avait averti que ça serait néfaste s'il essayait de continuer sa relation avec la gamin. Et là, au contraire, il semblait l'encourager à s'exprimer.

Ça le choquait. Etre en dehors des Murs, être des renégats signifiaient donc que les règles étaient maintenant absentes ? L'absence de titan et cette plénitude devaient-elles conduire à toute sorte de relâchement ? Levi n'en était pas sûr et il ne se voyait pas rester ici. Peut-être qu'Erwin pensait la même chose mais pour le moment, chacun semblait se requinquer en étant libre.

Levi porta de nouveau son intention sur son assiette et mangea ses morceaux de viande, traînant dans le jus cuit avec les légumes. Etait-il trop blasé et trop habitué à la merde qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprécier ces petits moments ? C'était bien possible. Tout le monde semblait être apaisé, voir s'amuser, sauf lui. Décidément, il était un trouble-fête. Non qu'il s'en souciait mais à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Eren et de se dire que ce n'était pas bien, pas bon pour lui. Il se prenait trop la tête encore une fois. Et même… après avoir goûté à ces moments, aux moments passés avec Eren. Les doux silences entre eux. La douceur de ses lèvres. S'il arrivait quelque chose, le Capitaine qu'il était, pouvait-il réagir avec raison en cas de souci majeur ? Il le craignait et redoutait encore plus qu'Eren soit en danger.

Il mordit dans son fruit lorsque la bestiole se redressa sur le canapé et grogna. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'elle agissait ainsi. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à eux. Elle fixait la fenêtre en face d'elle. Et en un saut, elle se retrouva sur cette dernière, tenant en équilibre avec sa queue. Cette dernière se raidit soudainement. Ik regardait au loin, mi-grognant, mi-soufflant.

C'était bizarre et pas rassurant du tout. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un chien de garde.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ik ? Demanda Hanji en se levant.

D'une autre fenêtre ouverte, un soldat chargé de la surveillance entra.

_ Des titans ! Ils sont cinq et arrivent du côté est, sud-est et sud.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Voilà ce que c'était de trop se détendre. Trois jours. Ils avaient eu trois jours de tranquillité, maintenant, il fallait se battre. Cinq titans ? S'ils n'y avaient que ça pour le moment, Levi pouvait les tuer à lui seul. Il jeta un regard à son équipement. Néanmoins, un cri strident retentit. Tous se bouchèrent les oreilles. Ce cri, ils l'avaient déjà entendu. Sauf que là, c'était beaucoup plus fort et le Capitaine s'étonna qu'aucune vitrine ou verre ne se brisent. Il avait l'impression que ces oreilles vibraient ou saignaient, il ne savait pas trop. Il aperçut les autres réagir comme lui, se baisser et se boucher les oreilles. Sauf Erwin qui avait du mal. Sincèrement, il le plaignait vraiment car ce cri, ce grincement était horrible à supporter. Levi fixa ensuite Ik qui semblait se préparer à partir. Néanmoins, elle tourna subitement la tête et fronça les sourcils en direction d'Eren. Merde, c'était vrai. La dernière fois, il avait pété un câble. Mais aussi, il avait cessé de bouger, comme là. Il regardait dans le vide. Non… ses yeux semblaient s'écarquiller de terreur, sans pour autant arriver à bouger. Levi voulait se rendre près de lui mais Ik sauta de nouveau de la fenêtre pour venir vers le gamin. Pour une fois, le Capitaine aperçut autre chose que de la débilité sur son visage. Elle semblait soucieuse et préoccupée. Elle arriva devant Eren et elle claqua des doigts. En même temps, elle prit Eren par les épaules, l'empêchant de tomber et colla son front contre le sien. Ça dura à peine quelques secondes mais Eren affichait un regard surpris et détailla Ik.

Cette dernière sauta de nouveau vers la fenêtre et se tourna vers l'extérieur.

Merde, Levi sauta aussi sur son équipement et commença à l'installer. Il jetait aussi des regards vers Ik et vit qu'elle laissa tomber ses haillons au niveau des épaules et un peu en dessous, encore. Le poids du vêtement tombait en U dans son dos et malgré lui, il se stoppa, effaré. Et il capta que les autres l'étaient également.

Deux autres queues poussaient au niveau de ses omoplates, sortant de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais elles semblaient bien plus élastiques, plus souples que celle qu'elle avait naturellement. Elles étaient toutes aussi dorées mais un détail le choqua.

_C'est un vrai monstre._

Sa queue ne se finissait pas avec un morceau de peau pointue, non. Ça ressemblait à une dent ou à une griffe dorée, brillante au soleil. Sans prévenir et sans préavis, Ik s'élança de la fenêtre.

Levi, tout en continuant de mettre son équipement, avança vers la fenêtre. Hanji le rejoignit vite. Ils restèrent silencieux face à la scène qui se déroulait.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à suivre les mouvements d'Ik. Néanmoins, il était clair qu'elle utilisait ses nouvelles queues pour se mouvoir, un peu à la manière de leurs câbles. Ik s'élança du haut d'une tour et atterrit au sol. Là aussi, il était difficile de la suivre. Elle courait, rapidement, laissant des sillons de poussière, ou relevant la terre là où se logeait ses griffes. Puis, lorsqu'elle arriva vers deux titans, elle utilisa sa vraie queue comme d'un tremplin. Avait-elle frappé le sol avec ? Aucune idée. Mais maintenant, elle était dans les airs et ses deux autres protubérances s'étendaient dans le ciel. Elle atterrit sur le premier titan. Il tomba. Elle avait dû lui rompre la nuque. Elle sembla s'attaquer à l'autre car il tomba aussi.

Levi sortit enfin en ayant fini de mettre son équipement. Il s'élança dans les airs, utilisant la projection de gaz et un grappin pour aller sur le toit. Il fut choqué de la scène. Les trois autres titans ne bougeaient pas. C'était comme la dernière fois.

Aucun doute. C'était Ik qui avait crié lors de leur fuite. Toutefois, il capta que les titans recommençaient à bouger. Plus doucement. Ils avaient l'allure de vieille machine usée, rouillée par le temps. Le Capitaine s'élança avec d'autres et utilisa les tourelles du manoir et les arbres les plus proches pour s'élancer en l'air. Il devait s'approcher le plus possible des titans. Levi arriva en premier et grâce à la force d'envoi du gaz et des arbres, il arriva à enfoncer le grappin dans le premier titan. Il utilisa le câble pour se rapprocher et sortit ses lames. Au dernier moment et voyant le titan tourner la tête vers lui, il lâcha prise tout en rejetant du gaz. Ceci eut l'effet de le faire rouler sur lui-même et avec ses lames, il tomba sur sa nuque où il l'entailla profondément. Lorsqu'il se prépara à attaquer les autres, il sentit un violent coup de vent avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Ik. Même s'il avait du mal à la voir, il aperçut ses yeux dorés, semblant briller au soleil. Une lueur déterminée et victorieuse irradiait. Avec ses câbles à elle, elle se cramponna aux jambes du titan et d'un mouvement de queue qu'elle frappa au sol, elle bondit. Les griffes de ses queues s'enlevèrent des jambes du géant et Ik atterrit sur son épaule en sectionnant sa nuque. Alors que le titan tombait, elle prit un nouvel élan, sautant et s'approchant de l'autre. Tout comme Levi, la force de l'air et le saut la firent tourbillonner sur elle-même. Ses queues donnaient des airs menaçant avec le doré qui ne cessait de tourner vite. Elle s'écrasa sur le titan. A la stupéfaction de Levi, elle ne fit pas que de trancher la nuque, mais elle passa au travers, aidée par la force et la gravité.

Monstrueuse. Elle était monstrueuse.

Levi n'en revenait pas et il n'était pas le seul. Il n'avait pu tuer qu'un seul titan. Comparé aux autres, il avait au moins fait quelque chose et il avait pu observer de près Ik. Il retourna alors au manoir. Les fenêtres de leur côté, est, étaient ouvertes. Tout le monde regardait la scène. Le Capitaine s'aida de nouveau des câbles et du gaz pour revenir au dernier étage. On le laissa entrer alors qu'Hanji et Erwin arrivaient vers lui.

_ T'as vu ? T'as vu ? T'as vu ? Piala Hanji.

_ J'étais aux premières loges.

Elle se prit les cheveux et se crispa à moitié en arrière, comme prise de douleur.

_ Ohlala ! Ik ! Mais Ik ! Notre petite Ik ! Elle a tué tous les titans d'un coup.

Levi arqua un sourcil.

_ Enfin, toi aussi. Un. Mais Ik quoi !

En parlant d'elle, un nouveau cri retentit. Tout aussi fort mais plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Levi se tourna vers Eren qui était de nouveau figé. Il avança vers lui et commença à le secouer. Mikasa essayait aussi, mais sans effet. Puis, une ombre apparut et Levi se tourna vers Ik. Sa cape était encore descendue, laissant voir le début de sa poitrine. Se sentant probablement gênée, elle remonta ses haillons et fixa Eren. Elle tendit encore la main et claqua des doigts.

Le gamin reprit conscience et Levi le rattrapa en le sentant défaillir. Il ne cria pas mais à la place, il écarta les personnes autour de lui et courut. Bien sur, Mikasa et Armin le suivirent avant qu'Eren ne se stoppe et… vomisse ? Ah oui… Ah. Et apparemment bien… il pouvait entendre d'ici les bruitages et le bruit de la nourriture à peine avalée qui tombe au sol…

Tant qu'à Ik, elle se redressa à moitié sur le rebord de la fenêtre, remettant un peu mieux sa cape. Levi la fixa de nouveau et de nombreuses questions naquirent dans sa tête sans arriver à les coordonner, ni à les formuler à haute voix.

Qui était-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? Etait-elle leur ennemi ou leur allié ?

A ses côtés, Levi sentit qu'Erwin venait. Il tourna la tête vers son Commandant, sans pour autant que ce dernier ne le fixe. Au contraire, son regard azur était totalement concentré sur Ik. Et Levi aperçut un fin sourire, victorieux, flottait sur ses lèvres.

Il savait. Erwin savait que quelque chose comme ça pouvait se produire. Puis, le Capitaine se souvint de leur conversation de la veille, sur leur situation, sur Ik puis de nouveau sur leur situation. C'était totalement clair dans l'esprit d'Erwin et si certes, on admettait qu'Ik avait la faculté de repousser les titans, alors ça expliquait et ça avait à voir avec leur situation.

Cet enfoiré s'en doutait et il n'avait rien dit. Ça lui ressemblait bien.

Lorsqu'Erwin s'approcha trop près d'Ik, cette dernière se crispa, mettant ses épaules en avant, le dos abaissé. Elle reprenait la position qu'elle arborait souvent face à lui. Néanmoins, et ce qui surpris une fois de plus Levi, il vit Erwin lui tendre la main, s'inclinant légèrement. Il l'avait déjà vu faire ça face à des femmes nobles ou des jeunes de bonne famille. Mais Ik ? Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et un instant, Levi crut se sentir de trop, ici. Ik regardait tantôt cette main, tantôt Erwin.

_ Je te remercie, commença ce dernier. Merci de nous avoir sauvés et d'avoir fait reculer les titans.

Et là, quelque chose se passa. Levi ne saurait dire si Ik l'avait compris ou pas, ou était-ce le ton qu'il employait. Du moins, elle se décrispa doucement, se redressant et même, elle tendit la main, tremblante. Avant de la reculer et de la retendre. Ses griffes tremblaient, ce qui était très bizarre vu qu'elle venait d'abattre cinq titans. Alors avoir peur d'Erwin ? Un humain avec un bras ?

Enfin, elle se décida et accepta la main tendue. Elle s'aida pour reposer les pieds au sol, même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, vu son habilité et son équilibre permis par sa queue. D'ailleurs, ses autres protubérances avaient disparu. Ik fixa un moment Erwin dans les yeux, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Erwin semblait, quant à lui, apprécier ce moment. Il la détaillait, l'observait, l'analysait, autant par le regard que par le toucher. C'était discret, mais ses doigts touchaient les griffes dorées. Puis, sans prévenir encore une fois, Ik s'écarta subitement d'Erwin et se dirigea vers Eren. Là encore, il se passa quelque chose de bizarre. Eren se laissa faire par Ik alors qu'elle passa sa main sur son front et l'aida à se relever, le menant à la salle commune. Mikasa et Armin les suivirent en même temps. Toutefois, ils semblaient sous le choc et ne savaient pas comment réagir non plus. Comment dire ? Eren ne savait pas quoi faire non plus mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Levi l'expliquait ainsi. C'était étrange. Quelque chose s'était produit lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui pour la première fois, en claquant des doigts. Il la fixa avec un regard perdu, apeuré mais en même temps… ayant totalement confiance en elle. Putain, mais c'était quoi ce bordel, à la fin ?

_ Oh ben ça, fit Hanji. C'est complètement… excitant ! Et dis donc, Erwin, il semblerait que tu aies enfin pu approcher Ik !

En tout en disant cela, elle le gratifia d'un coup d'épaule. Levi ne resta pas là et rejoignit au contraire Eren et les autres. Et aussi et surtout, pour surveiller cette bestiole. A son étonnement, encore, il aperçut Ik prendre un verre d'eau et le tendre à Eren. En même temps, elle trempa un chiffon sous l'eau et tamponna son visage avec des gestes bien trop doux. Elle ne semblait pas ce qu'elle était… à moins que… qu'elle réagisse à l'instinct ? Comme un animal ou un fidèle chien envers ses maîtres ? Après tout, Levi avait bien vu des chiens aider leurs maîtres dans leur besoin et même des chats qui apportaient à manger…

Putain.

_ Que personne ne fasse de mal à Ik ! Ordonna Erwin. Elle n'est pas notre ennemie. Elle ne vous fera aucun mal.

Levi se crispa et se tourna vers la porte ouverte. Il délirait là, non ? On ne savait rien sur elle ! Et elle apparaît comme ça, en monstre.

Puis, un autre soldat arriva au bord de la fenêtre. C'était un gars chargé de la surveillance.

_ Commandant ! Appela-t-il en arrivant vers Erwin.

Ce dernier se tourna et attendit ce qu'il avait à dire. Il réalisa le salut militaire.

_ Je vous fais mon rapport. Après ce qui s'est passé, le cri poussé par Ik, les autres titans qui sont apparus au loin ont tous disparus. Ils ont déserté la zone.

Et Erwin laissa naître un sourire.

Levi tourna une fois de plus la tête vers la bestiole qui continuait de tamponner un peu trop Eren avec le chiffon. Elle avait repris son allure de débile.

_ Yahouuuu ! S'exclama Hanji en sautant. Après l'anti-moustique, l'anti-titan !

* * *

**Voilà-voilà. Donc, cet été, si vous êtes agressées non pas par des moustiques mais par des titans, adoptez une petite Ik ! Ok... je me tais et je retourne à mes révisions.**

**A dans... vendredi ou samedi. Si je vais bien.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews !**

**Et... j'ai failli ne pas poster ce soir. J'ai passé vraiment une semaine de merde. Hormis les partiels. Je suis vidée de toute énergie...**

**Bref, place aux réponses ! D'ailleurs, si je fais des réponses concises, normal, trop HS. Mais malgré tout, j'essaye de vous répondre et ça m'aide à me motiver également^^**

**S-Lay L : Ils sont omnivores car ils sont opportunistes. Ils ne disent pas non aux protéines animales lorsqu'ils en ont sous le nez^^ Aucune idée combien ça coûte, faudra voir en magasin XD Oui, la citronnelle, c'est super contre les moustiques^^ Tu es jalouse des voix fortes et puissantes ? Oh ? Pourquoi ? XD on saura plus tard pourquoi elle a peur d'Erwin. Mais oui, le fait qu'il est capable de sacrifier ses hommes pour l'Humanité, ça en fait partie^^ Il le soutient, vite fait ! C'est plus Ik au final^^ et ses amis. J'aime bien les jeux de mots pourris (je fais tout de même abstraction de ton digérer XD). Et sinon, j'essaye mais pas facile. Ecrire, ça va (j'ai 20 chapitres en avance). C'est surtout relire et répondre^^**

**Nekolie : ... c'est méchant ça XD Mais si je suis morte, ça va être dur de me hanter, non ? XD il n'y a qu'un pas entre le tablier et la tenue de soubrette XD Pauvre Levi^^ Il faut te suivre XD 3 lignes ta phrase ? Sérieux ? XD Mais oui, c'est à peu près ça^^ Ahah, c'est exactement ça pour Hanji XD Pour Erwin, oui, je pense qu'il doit en avoir pas mal derrière lui. Après, elle a peut-être acceptée sa main, mais elle s'est vite barrée^^ A voir qui pète son câble en premier XD Et ouais, vu de ce point de vue, la citronnelle, c'est moins bruyant (et destructeur) que ce machin^^ Et tu as de la chance ! Dans mon appart, les moustiques viennent facilement (je suis en plein sur un boulevard) et ils n'ont que les rats ou moi à se mettre sous la dent T_T**

**Chidorie : X'D je pense que moi aussi^^ Pour Levi, il a peut-être eu des relations, mais si c'était juste pour le cul, pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi gauche^^ XD En fait, c'était pour les premiers chapitres où il a été enlevé mais également du point de vue de Levi qui tourne autour de ses sentiments sans les voir (je sais pas si je me fais comprendre...).**

**Audrey Tarakai : Limite à sabrer le champagne XD Et oui, mais ce n'est pas fini avec Ik XD Aaah ! Que tu es pessimiste (sauf pour le Ereri, ça, c'est le bien XD). Non XD Ik ne va pas violer notre Eren, le pauvre. T'imagine qu'elle lui rentre sa queue de rat dedans ? Il ne pourrait plus marcher pendant des jours XD Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et qu'Ik suscite ton intérêt^^ on verra ça peu à peu... Et pour Eren et la bestiole, tu as raison. On ne saura pas tout vu que c'est le point de vue de Levi mais... je ne dis rien. Tu verras bien :p Ahah, oui, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier^^ Et merci beaucoup :)**

**Akira-Kyubi : Je suis à la limite de l'épuisement... C'est la première fois que des partiels se passent aussi mal... Mais passons. Merci de prendre des nouvelles :) **

**Anubseth : Heureuse de te revoir et que ce début te plaît^^ Oui, ce personnage peut surprendre et c'est aussi un risque de l'avoir mis... En espérant que les prochains te plaisent^^**

**Il se peut que je n'ai pas relu et donc... il y a peut-être des fautes énormissimes et des mots qui n'ont rien à voir. Si c'est le cas, désolée^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Personne d'ailleurs. Au bout d'un moment, Ik se rendit compte qu'elle était au centre des attentions. Elle lâcha le chiffon humide et s'en alla, en un éclair, partant de la fenêtre.

_ On lui a fait peur, fit Hanji. La regarder comme ça, elle a dû se sentir mal à l'aise.

Levi se tourna vers elle, las. Puis s'en désintéressa pour aller vers Eren. Il entendit néanmoins Moblit ajouter :

_ Et si elle ne revient pas ?

_ Elle va revenir, fit Sasha. J'ai déjà remarqué qu'elle allait dehors, partait un petit moment mais elle finit toujours pas revenir. Et puis, ce manoir est son territoire, vu qu'on ne l'a pas chassé, elle va revenir.

Levi s'abaissa au niveau du gamin et ramassa le chiffon.

_ Ça va ? T'as pas encore envie de gerber ?

Eren le fixa avec les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il venait de le voir pour la première fois et… bordel. Que se passait-il ? Ses yeux semblaient être sur le point de pleurer. Le Capitaine se sentit mal à l'aise, mais il s'inquiéta. Comment dire ? Eren le regardait avec des yeux tristes, douloureux, nostalgiques.

_ Eren ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il était prêt à pleurer mais rien ne vint. Ses yeux se fermèrent, puis se rouvrirent.

_ Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. Je me suis senti bizarre.

Levi arqua un sourcil. Ses amis continuaient à être près de lui et honnêtement, là, ça l'emmerdait. Il voulait être seul avec lui, il voulait un peu d'espace. Et il avait envie de lui poser des questions. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose. Eren semblait lui cacher quelque chose. Et pourtant, d'un autre côté, le gamin avait l'air sincère. Etait-il possible que son autre lui, le titan, ait pu capter ou comprendre quelque chose venant d'Ik ? Après tout, il réagissait comme les autres alors… Avait-il entendu quelque chose ?

Malgré lui, il se remémora les deux fois où Ik s'était approchée de lui et avait claqué des doigts, sans compter qu'elle l'avait amené jusqu'ici après qu'il ait gerbé et l'avait tamponné avec ce tissu humide. Il savait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose. D'autres avaient dû le voir sans pour autant le comprendre ou mettre des mots dessus.

_ Eren, finit par demander Levi, doucement. Je n'ai pas posé la question mais as-tu entendu ou compris quelque chose ? Venant d'Ik ?

Le gamin le regarda. Ses yeux oscillèrent plus vers le bleu. Il le vit froncer des sourcils, puis se détendit avant de mieux le regarder en face.

_ Comment ça ?

Il y avait donc bien quelque chose. Levi se concentra alors et étudia son visage, sa façon de parler, son intonation, les mimiques qu'il pouvait faire.

_ Lorsqu'elle crie, précisa-t-il, est-ce que tu comprends quelque chose ? Ou ressens ?

Eren baissa un peu la tête, des plis se formèrent sur son front, montrant qu'il réfléchissait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux se plissèrent.

_ C'est… bizarre, commença-t-il. Je crois avoir ressenti quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que je pouvais comprendre mais… comment expliquer ça. Une menace ? Un avertissement ? Je crois que j'ai ressenti ce genre de chose mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça aussi.

Armin se baissa près de lui.

_ Tu ne nous en a pas parlé de ça, fit ce dernier. Il faut le dire car après ce qu'il s'est passé…

_ Ce n'est pas ça ! Coupa Eren un peu plus fort.

Levi tourna rapidement la tête vers les autres, s'assurant que personne ne les entendait ou les observait. Ils semblaient plus absorbés par Hanji et d'autres capitaines. Il n'y avait qu'Erwin qui les observa du coin de l'œil. Forcément.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, répéta Eren. Elle nous fera rien.

Son ton était sans appel, déterminé. Il releva la tête et fixa Levi. Ce dernier sentit l'intensité de son regard et comprit. Eren devait l'ignorait lui-même mais son intuition lui hurlait qu'Ik ne leur ferait pas de mal. Et malgré tout, Levi ressentait la même chose. Elle était dangereuse, mais pas une menace pour eux.

_ Alors quoi ? Fit cette fois-ci Mikasa. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Eren ne la regarda pas mais ancra son regard dans les orbes aciers.

_ Ce cri était un peu comme un chien qui aboie après quelqu'un d'autre ou un animal dangereux. Son aboiement fait peur, on le craint mais on sait qu'il ne nous fera rien. C'est pareil.

Levi arqua un sourcil. Décidément, la comparaison avec le chien collait avec elle… Néanmoins, il comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Elle ne nous fera pas de mal, répéta Eren. Elle me l'a dit, d'une certaine manière.

_D'une certaine manière ?_

Il fronça les sourcils et Eren baissa les yeux. Il lui cachait autre chose. Mais ça suffisait. Il avait certaines réponses qu'il désirait bien qu'il avait d'autres questions. Il faisait confiance à Eren.

_ Très bien, conclut-il en se levant.

Eren leva les yeux sur lui, comme Armin et Mikasa qui semblaient surpris. Eren, au contraire, semblait rassuré qu'il comprenne ses propos et son ressenti.

_ Par contre, rajouta-t-il, prends un sceau, une serpillière et nettoie-moi ce que tu as fait. En plus de ça, tu as gaspillé un repas.

Eren se redressa en hochant la tête. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas de rancune ou de dégoût du fait d'aller nettoyer le vomi. Le gamin semblait rassuré de lui avoir dit ça et que Levi le croyait.

Néanmoins, il se demandait pourquoi il avait vomi. La peur, comme la dernière fois ? Non… là encore, c'était autre chose. Alors qu'il observa Eren sortir de la salle, accompagné de ses amis, Levi rejoignit le groupe. Il se posta près d'Erwin qui écoutait Hanji déblatérait à toute vitesse sur l'aspect mignon d'Ik. Comparé à tout à l'heure, la conversation avait vraiment changé de cap…

_ Il semble que nous ayons trouvé un atout, glissa Erwin.

Levi lui jeta un rapide regard en coin.

_ L'anti-titan ?

Il le vit acquiescer.

_ Plus que ça, elle est également une arme. Nous sommes bien lotis. Peut-être est-ce elle, la divinité que Darius vantait ?

Levi inspira et soupira longuement en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Je ne pense pas. Elle paraît… trop simple ? Elle ne parle pas notre langue, elle nous comprend pas alors que le prêtre semblait nous dire qu'elle parlait notre langue. Hors elle, tu l'as déjà vu s'exprimer ?

Erwin resta silencieux un moment. Il semblait penser. De l'autre, Levi ne put laisser taire ce qu'il avait au fond de lui. Ik était-elle vraiment ce qu'elle était ? Simple et débile comme il se plaisait à la décrire ?

_ Dans tous les cas, poursuivit Erwin, c'est une arme aussi bonne qu'Eren. Elle a de la force, elle est rapide et son cri, bien qu'horrible pour nos oreilles, fait éloigner les titans. Vu qu'Hanji se charge de l'apprivoiser, on pourra en faire une bonne utilisation.

Levi resta sceptique.

_ Avec Eren, remémora-t-il, il était facile de l'avoir avec nous. Tu voulais que je le frappe pour fermer la gueule à ces bandes de porc en montrant que NOUS sommes capables de le maîtriser. En lui enseignant le dressage, comme un animal. Sauf qu'avec Eren, on peut communiquer, il nous comprend, malgré son impulsivité. Notre devoir était avant tout de le protéger. Mais elle ? Erwin, je suis désolé mais peu importe comment on se place, c'est un animal à l'apparence humaine qui ne pige que dalle à notre langage. Comment veux-tu en plus que cette Folle puisse l'apprivoiser ? Dans le meilleur des cas, elle donnera la patte ou rapportera une branche. Ik réagit à l'instinct, à la protection de son territoire.

_ Il faudra bien, pourtant, glissa le Commandant. Ce que tu dis, je le sais déjà moi-même. Je m'en rends compte et je connais les risques. Mais cet endroit, nous ne pourrons pas toujours rester ici. Un jour ou l'autre, on finira peut-être bien par rentrer dans les Murs. Outre cela, en attendant de rester ici, il faut s'approvisionner. On n'a peut-être des vivres mais nous commençons à manquer d'équipement. Un moment ou un autre, le plus tôt possible serait le mieux, il faudrait aller explorer pour trouver un lieu où sont stockés les réserves de gaz, des lames et des moteurs. Sans compter d'autres harnais. Mieux encore, nous pourrons récupérer certaines choses dans les habitations ou les avant-postes pour le manoir. Et l'aide d'Ik nous sera précieuse. Si son cri permet d'éloigner les titans, il sera plus aisé de se ravitailler. Mais ça demande également une réflexion. Nous sommes trop peu. Trente-sept, Levi. Nous sommes trente-sept à être arrivés ici. C'est trop peu. Ik et Eren sont nos espoirs pour rester en vie. Avec Ik, on peut doubler nos chances de survie. Et Eren peut abattre les titans de son côté. Imagine également si nous arrivons un jour à revenir dans les Murs avec Ik. Il sera possible de reconquérir Maria et de le boucher. Plus encore, on pourra enfin aller à Shingashima et découvrir la cave d'Eren. Il faut faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'Ik nous soit favorable, qu'elle nous apprécie, qu'elle ait envie de nous protéger.

Levi le fixa, écoutant attentivement.

_ Oui, son aide serait précieuse, effectivement. Et tu veux la manipuler, en gros ? C'est pour ça que tu essayes de l'amadouer avec ces putains de biscuit ?

Erwin sourit.

_ Dès le début, lorsque nous l'avons découvert, je me doutais qu'elle n'y était pas seulement arrivée à survivre en se cachant. Il faut faire notre possible. Dès que nos camarades seront pleinement reposés et avec un bon moral, il faudra faire une escapade pour se ravitailler. De l'autre, il faut que je parle à Hanji afin qu'elle fasse quelques expériences sur Ik.

Levi arqua un sourcil, attendant la suite.

_ Les titans sont revenus au bout de trois jours. J'aimerai voir la fréquence de ses cris, quelle distance ils couvrent. Entre autre.

Le Capitaine resta silencieux mais devait avouer qu'Erwin avait déjà pensé à tout, encore une fois. Et malgré tout, il admettait qu'il avait raison. Eren et Ik seraient d'une grande aide.

* * *

Le reste de la journée avait été un peu tendu. Personne n'avait revu Ik jusqu'au moment de dîner. Elle suscitait encore l'intérêt, avec d'un côté, ceux qui en avaient peur et les autres qui voyaient en elle de l'espoir, comme pour Eren. Mais la décision était unanime, il fallait étudier Ik et l'avoir de leur côté, coûte que coûte. Hanji avait été ravie de pouvoir lancer une batterie de tests sur son nouveau cobaye. En dégotant un vieux cahier au manoir, elle avait commencé à noter plusieurs choses et avait passé une bonne partie de la journée sur le toit.

Tant qu'à lui, Levi avait à peine vue Eren de la journée, après l'incident du matin. Et au moment de dîner, le gamin restait toujours avec ses amis, à l'écart de lui. Ça l'avait irrité et depuis ce matin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il ne saurait dire si la situation s'était aggravée ou nettement améliorée. Et avec Eren, leur relation s'était plutôt distancée. Le gamin lui-même venait de moins en moins vers lui. C'était rare les fois où ils se retrouvaient ensemble, où ils pouvaient vraiment parler. La proximité entre les Murs semblait s'être évaporée. A part hier soir, mais ça avait été exceptionnel et le gamin avait recommencé à ne pas venir vers lui. Levi voulait pourtant cette distance mais son inconscient réagissait autrement… Après dîner, il s'était directement enfermé dans sa chambre, ouvrant la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas revu Eren, il semblait s'être de nouveau éclipsé. Etait-il de nouveau malade ?

Il soupira, seul dans sa chambre, fixant la fenêtre ouverte. Des hirondelles passaient, poussant leur cri strident. Levi se sentait désespérément seul et anormalement mélancolique.

_Où est Eren ?_

Levi resta sur son lit, repliant ses jambes contre lui, les serrant avec ses bras.

_Eren._

Il faisait encore chaud. Même la petite brise qui rentrait à travers la fenêtre était chaude. Il ne tint plus et le Capitaine se maudit en lui-même de se sentir aussi faible. Il se redressa et sortit de sa chambre, à la recherche de la recrue. Où était-il ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas de service aujourd'hui. Et il avait déjà fini sa vaisselle. Il était probablement avec ses amis. Sur cette pensée, il se figea. Il se voyait mal rentrer dans sa chambre, avec Armin et Mikasa et lui demander de venir. En plus, si Eren restait avec lui toute la nuit, ça ferait défaut… Certes, tout le monde avait l'air de savoir qu'ils se fréquentaient mais il voulait rester tout de même discret.

Il soupira et se laissa supporter par le mur, profitant en même temps de la fraîcheur de la pierre. Il réagissait comme un débile. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il doutait… de tout. De lui-même. Alors qu'il s'était dit de rejeter peu à peu le gamin, voilà qu'il était sorti, allant à sa poursuite.

_Je suis stupide._

Puis, se sentant observé, Levi se redressa mais ne vit personne. Du moins, pas à sa hauteur. Il leva les yeux et aperçut Ik, sur une des poutres. Elle ne bougeait pas mais elle semblait le détailler.

Levi continua de la fixer jusqu'à qu'elle soupire bruyamment et finisse par descendre, atterrissant toujours avec grâce. Comment réagir avec elle ? Il y avait à peine quelques heures plutôt, elle avait démontré à tous qu'elle était une nouvelle arme et permettait d'éloigner les titans. Elle avait de nombreux tics animaliers et pourtant, en contre partie, lorsqu'elle marchait sur ses deux jambes, lorsqu'elle se projetait en l'air, lorsqu'elle sautait, c'était avec grâce. Une certaine majesté émanait d'elle alors qu'elle réagissait le plus souvent comme un petit animal.

Ils se fixèrent encore un peu. Ses yeux dorés brillaient d'une lueur orangée avec le coucher de soleil. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant même s'ils étaient dorés. Après tout, personne n'avait vu des yeux dorés sur un humain, et encore moins sur un animal. Des yeux jaunes, oui. Mais pas dorés et brillants. Puis, Ik s'en alla, lui tournant le dos et se dirigeant vers la salle commune.

Ça aussi, ça l'inquiétait un peu. Eren avait réagi étrangement depuis qu'Ik s'était préoccupé de lui. Il n'aimait pas ça. Au final, il soupira lui aussi et s'approcha d'une fenêtre ouverte. Il s'y accouda et observa l'extérieur. Il n'y avait aucun doute, le paysage était magnifique. De grandes plaines vertes se dressaient devant lui. De temps en temps, il y avait quelques arbres mais sans plus. A sa droite, il y avait la forêt de conifères et d'autres arbres de type noisetier et chêne. Ça paraissait si paisible. Et pourtant, au loin, il parvenait également à voir le Mur Rose, dressé. Il était trop loin pour apercevoir si oui ou non, il y avait des soldats, mais le Mur était bien là. Et derrière, il y avait la civilisation. Ou le semblant de civilisation. Comment se déroulait maintenant la vie là-bas ? Comment était ce nouveau couple royal ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation en entendant des complaintes. Il tourna la tête et tendit l'oreille.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais arrête de me pousser comme ça !

Cette voix n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. Levi se demanda ce qu'il se passa. De l'autre, il était soulagé de savoir qu'Eren était, au final, dans la salle commune. Peut-être qu'il jouait avec ses camarades ? Ou autre ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, son corps bougea pour lui, l'amenant peu à peu vers la salle commune. Lorsqu'il s'y approcha suffisamment, il aperçut Eren se faire pousser par Ik. Derrière, il entendit ses camarades se moquer de lui. Par chance, personne ne semblait le suivre pour le sauver de l'emmerdement d'Ik. D'habitude, elle s'en prenait à Erwin ou à Hanji, mais de manière joueuse avec cette dernière. Pourquoi elle poussait le gamin ainsi ? A moins que… non. Pas possible. Cette bestiole avait un instinct si développé que ça ?

Il écarquilla lorsqu'Eren finit par se tourner vers lui, tout aussi surpris. Plus encore, il aperçut du coin de l'œil le regard satisfait de l'animal qui poussait encore le gamin.

Levi reprit le contrôle de lui-même et tendit son bras, sa main. Eren écarquilla un peu plus les yeux et Ik le poussa plus brutalement vers lui, cette fois-ci. Levi choisit ce moment pour attraper sa main et ils échangèrent un regard. C'était étrange mais cet échange leur permit de comprendre quelque chose. Ils se tinrent la main et coururent comme deux gosses dans le large couloir. Derrière lui, Levi entendit ses amis qui s'inquiétaient d'avoir vu Ik le pousser aussi brutalement. Le Capitaine ne voulait pas qu'on les remarque, alors, il augmenta la cadence et poussa Eren également dans sa chambre avant de fermer sa porte presque trop fort. Au dernier moment, il la retint pour la fermer doucement, afin qu'on ne les aperçoive pas. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Eren était tombé à terre. Les fesses sur le sol, les jambes écartées, se retenant avec ses bras. Il le fixait avec des yeux ahuris. Encore une fois, Levi ne se tint pas et s'approcha du gamin. Il lui tendit la main, Eren la prit et Levi le ramena à lui violemment, les renvoyant contre la porte. Et ainsi, il serra le gamin contre lui, humant son odeur. Dans la tourmente, son haut avait glissé sur son épaule et Levi en profita pour frotter sa joue contre, doucement, voulant ressentir la texture duveteuse de cette peau découverte et jeune.

Eren semblait choqué mais peu à peu, il passa également ses bras autour des épaules de son Capitaine et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ou plutôt, Levi sentit qu'il enfouit sa tête dans la naissance de son cou.

Son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine. Leurs cœurs battaient fort.

Levi ne voulait pas le lâcher.

* * *

**Bon ! Je vous dis... à dans une semaine. Je reprendrai mon rythme de parution normale après mes examens.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures, vos reviews et tout et tout.**

**Partiels enfin finis. Je suis complètement HS mais bon... maintenant, faut attendre les rattrapages o/**

**Encore une fois, j'ai failli ne pas publier. Trop de fatigue... je tenterai de tenir un rythme régulier comme avant mais je ne promets rien^^**

**Place aux réponses !**

**S-Lay L : Viens chez moi le soir pour me parler alors, je souffre d'insomnie depuis juillet dernier. Et bien, tu as l'air d'être bien marrante au quotidien XD Pour Ik, étant donné qu'elle est un animal, elle sent les titans, donc elle sait qu'Eren a cette capacité. Mais comme avec Erwin, elle ressent si la personne est bien ou pas. Le Commandant a toujours des idées derrière la tête et puis bon, trouver un truc comme ça qui éloigne les titans, évidemment que ça peut servir XD Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité. Comme je l'ai dit, Ik est un animal qui ressent les choses, ce n'est donc pas si bizarre qu'elle a poussé Eren vers Levi^^ Dans la fic, il a maintenant 17ans^^ Il est large pour ça XD Oh my ! Watchrat X'DD putain, mais tu n'as pas totalement tord^^**

**Petit Piou : T'as vu ça ? Il est cool le gros rat XD Et bien, j'essaye (déjà pour pas péter un câble... bien que c'était trop tard X'D) et, ils se sont très mal passés^^ Pour Eren, tu n'as pas tout à fait tord et on sera pourquoi... beaucoup plus tard. Si Hanji tente des trucs durs sur Ik, la bestiole risque de répliquer. Donc le style dissection, peut pas en avoir. Roooo perverse XD Et oui, Levi a un besoin mais, ben il y a un mais, mais je n'en dis pas plus (ça fait beaucoup de "mais").**

**Nekolie : X'DD Bordel. Ta review, mais ta review X'D Un fan-club pour Ik ? Parce qu'elle a poussé Eren ? X'D Je sais que Levi est petit mais pour le comparer à un gosse qui grandit, quand même X'D Mais certes, je vois l'image^^ Oh my, Erwin et les biscuits X'D Un, il y a curiosité inter-espèce. Deux, Ik risque de le tuer XD C'est pas comme ça qu'ils arriveront à se sortir d'ici XD Et bien, pour Erwin (je le hais aussi, mais ça, on l'avait remarqué et ce con est revenu me revisiter en cauchemar cette nuit -_-), mais j'arrive à comprendre (seulement d'un point de vue objectif). Mais il est con, oui. Mais pour d'autres raisons. C'est exactement ça pour Hanji XD A ce point ? Pour Levi ? Et bien, je voulais juste montrer qu'il était un peu... ailleurs. Mais ouais, la fin, je la voulais un peu mimi^^ Je préférais affronter des titans que les partiels.**

**MlleNyaa : XD c'est vrai qu'elle a bien aidé^^ La boucle ne sera pas encore bouclée^^ Et je te comprends ! Mais bon, ils sont tout de même hors les murs donc bon^^ Pour Erwin, d'un côté, c'est ce qui fait tout son charme^^ Et le ereri continue :p**

**Anubsteh : Oui, enfin ! Et c'est pas fini^^ Ik aide et ouais, elle est cul-cul XD et merci^^**

**Chidorie : Tu peux réactiver le mode fan-girl^^ Rooo, c'est vrai qu'Eren a cette capacité spéciale mais les trucs pessimistes, pas encore pour tout de suite :p**

**Akira-Kyubi : Ils ont eu ma peau XD Et bien, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras :) et mon top de ma forme ne viendra pas tout de suite hélas XD**

**rukiaakuchikifukutaicho : La voici :)**

**Audrey Tarakai : X'D je suis devenue un dealer d'ereri maintenant ? Ça va, c'est gratuit :p dans ce cas, tu devrais apprécier ce chapitre^^**

**J'ai pas relu. Flemme.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il avait fini par fermer les yeux, se reposant sur Eren. Son odeur semblait l'enlacer et bordel, il se rendit compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Un moment juste à eux, sans avoir à surveiller le lointain, sans se soucier des autres. Sa présence l'apaisait plus que nécessaire. Il savait que c'était mal mais son corps avait réagi avant lui. Et d'une certaine manière, il ressentait comme de la nostalgie. Eren lui était familier mais pas comme il le pensait. C'était une sensation très étrange mais également agréable. Le morveux semblait aussi en total osmose avec lui, ne le lâchant pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Derrière la porte, Levi capta des bruits. Ses amis le recherchaient, il parvint à entendre la voix de Mikasa et celle de Jean qui l'insultait en lui disant d'arrêter de jouer à cache-cache. Jouer à cache-cache ? C'était à peu près ça au final. Levi l'avait attrapé et ils s'étaient réfugiés dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards.

Il capta également un couinement, celui d'Ik qui se faisait réprimander par Mikasa. Apparemment la bestiole avait fui, au vu du bruit.

Puis, sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur, Levi leva un bras et logea ses doigts dans la chevelure d'Eren. Il le caressa, doucement.

Il faisait chaud. A se coller et à se serrer comme ça, avec leurs vêtements, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et pourtant, il voulait rester ainsi un moment. Il soupira. Il devait quand même cesser cet enlacement, pour pouvoir respirer. Et puis maintenant, ils étaient dans la même pièce. Le soleil disparaissait à vue d'œil. Les ombres de la chambre s'agrandirent.

Lorsqu'il rompit le contact, Eren s'écarta de lui-même et Levi aperçut ses yeux. Grands. Lumineux. Et une lueur bien trop tendre et naïve brillait. Pas de doute, le gamin avait dû ressentir la même chose, peut-être plus violemment que lui. Il le vit baisser un peu la tête, les yeux se déportant sur le côté et se grattant la nuque.

Levi soupira et passa près de lui, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'enjamba, s'asseyant sur le rebord. Une de ses jambes pendait vers le plancher, l'autre était pliée à cause du cadran.

_ Tu restes ici, cette nuit, commença-t-il.

Il ne le fixa pas mais il se doutait bien qu'Eren le regardait, probablement surpris.

_ Ça fait longtemps, rajouta Levi, plus bas.

Il entendit des pas et Eren arriva vers lui.

_ Oui, si vous voulez.

Le Capitaine le regarda et dans ces moments-là, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il ne savait pas comment réagir avec lui. Autant il avait des impulsions qui l'obligeaient à le prendre dans ses bras, autant après… il ne savait pas quoi dire, encore moins faire. Et Eren n'en menait pas plus large. Ils avaient l'air de deux idiots, deux bleus dans ce domaine-là. Levi n'avait jamais eu de relation sur la longue durée. Il n'avait jamais eu de relations amoureuses du tout, d'ailleurs. Les coups d'un soir, d'une nuit, oui. Pas une relation amoureuse et il n'avait jamais eu un plan cul régulier. Alors avec Eren, ce gamin qui était attiré par lui, qui semblait avoir des sentiments compliqués à son égard, c'était totalement nouveau et déstabilisant. Et dans cette chambre, juste tous les deux, l'atmosphère semblait étouffante, l'espace étroit. Ainsi, il reporta son attention vers l'extérieur, admirant le ciel qui se teintait peu à peu de la couleur du crépuscule. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir les limites de Maria et le ciel était bleu nuit. Le temps passait vite. En bas, le ruisseau s'écoulait paisiblement, avec les linges étendus près de ce dernier. Il n'y avait personne. Et encore moins de titan. Même les animaux n'étaient pas présents, à part des oiseaux. C'était des hirondelles et des martinets qui volaient dans le ciel, poussant leur cri criard, à la poursuite de proie potentielle. Il y avait des nids qui se logeaient sous le bord de la toiture du manoir et dans la grange et l'écurie.

Eren se racla la gorge mais Levi ne le regarda pas. Il sentit tout de même un poids se poser. Le gamin venait de s'accouder à moitié à la fenêtre et de déposer son bras sur l'épaule de son ainé. Levi sentit que ses cheveux chatouillaient le menton de son cadet.

_ C'est calme, commença le gamin, d'une voix détendue. Presque chaque soir, je me mets à regarder le paysage. C'est totalement différent du QG du Bataillon.

Il n'avait pas tord. Ici, ils semblaient être seuls, à l'écart de toute civilisation malgré le manoir et la présence des villes et des villages abandonnés de Maria. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire Eren.

Il se rendit compte que les grillons et les sauterelles chantaient. Il sourit en lui-même, lors de leur fuite, leur chant l'avait irrité tandis qu'ici… Ici, ces bêtes chantaient depuis leur arrivée mais il n'y avait pas fait attention. Au fond de lui, même s'il s'inquiétait, il était détendu. Etrangement, il captait cela avec la présence du gamin. Tout semblait exalté avec lui, le Capitaine prenait conscience de chaque petite chose autour de lui, de leur importance, de leur détail. Et tout ça formait un paysage bien à part, intime. Il n'y avait pas que des arbres, des plaines et des habitations. Mais il y avait la vie, scandée par les insectes et les animaux, le ruissellement du ruisseau en contrebas. Et il y avait la respiration calme et régulière d'Eren qui murmurait à ses oreilles. Le froissement de leurs vêtements collés à l'un à l'autre participait à ce tableau-là.

Levi leva les yeux vers son cadet et ce dernier baissa la tête. La manière qu'ils avaient de rencontré leur regard était amusante. Il avait l'impression que c'étaient des aimants. La brise du soir souleva quelques mèches brunes de son cadet, lui donnant des airs encore plus indomptables et ingénus.

_ Tu ressembles vraiment à un gamin, lâcha le Capitaine.

Il vit Eren rougir et ce dernier leva la tête, se détachant un peu de lui.

Levi tourna la tête vers lui, l'observant. Il se servit de sa main comme d'un accoudoir, posant son coude sur sa jambe repliée, la tête inclinée.

Le gamin avait grandi depuis son entrée au Bataillon. Il était grand, toujours trop grand pour lui mais son corps s'était un peu plus développé au fil du temps, de leur entremangement, des missions dangereuses. Des épreuves de la vie, au final. De l'autre, il gardait encore cette gaucherie digne des jeunes, surtout Eren. Il avait tendance à être maladroit. Ça se sentait dans sa démarche, elle se voulait pleine de confiance mais Levi captait ce côté fragile et hésitant. Ça faisait son charme et ça prouvait qu'Eren avait besoin qu'on le protège, que Levi devait être là pour lui et assurer ses arrières. Son visage était toujours aussi juvénile, par contre. Ses yeux tanguaient souvent entre la naïveté, l'ignorance de ce monde et pourtant, ses yeux en avaient vu beaucoup. Lors des combats, lorsqu'Eren devait protéger ses amis, lorsqu'il se battait pour sa cause, ses yeux exprimaient tellement de détermination, de colère, de haine, de hargne. Il aimait ça. Le gamin vivait pleinement. Il débordait de vie que lui, n'avait presque plus. Trop fatigué par ses années de lutte et de désespoir. Son cœur et ses sentiments s'étaient asséchés au fur et à mesure. Qui l'eut cru ? Qui aurait pu deviner que ce gamin allait raviver cette flamme éteinte ? Qui aurait pu deviner que c'était ce gosse qui arrivait à le faire réagir ? Qui ? Certainement pas lui, le Capitaine Levi.

Eren prenait une chaise et s'avança de nouveau vers lui. Soudain, il se stoppa, semblant le détailler et finit par rougir. Il baissa la tête.

_ Ne me regardez pas comme ça.

Il se sentit offusqué et Levi se redressa en se raclant la gorge. Il ignorait comment il l'avait regardé mais il devait avoir laissé échapper plus d'expressions qu'il ne le devrait.

S'en suivit de nouveau un lourd silence. Levi fixa l'extérieur, observant l'obscurité qui couvrait de plus en plus de terrain. Peu à peu, les hirondelles et les martinets s'en allaient, rejoignant leur nid. A la place, d'autres animaux nocturnes s'éveillèrent.

Il entendit Eren se lever et le suivit du coin de l'œil. Son cadet s'était approché de la lampe à huile et l'alluma. Effectivement, la chambre était presque totalement sombre avant qu'Eren ne décide de mettre un peu de lumière. Ils se croisèrent encore les yeux. Le gamin amena la lampe vers une autre chaise, plus proche d'eux, tout en assurant d'avoir une petite flamme. Elle était suffisante pour éclairer les objets autour d'eux mais pas assez grandes pour attirer un trop grand nombre de moustiques.

La brise d'été s'éleva de nouveau, plus fraîche cette fois-ci. Mais la chaleur restait encore écrasante. Levi soupira et inclina la tête en arrière. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le ciel étoilé, brillant comme des pierres précieuses.

Les étoiles… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses amis partis. Ça lui faisait toujours une boule au ventre. C'était du passé. Ça avait eu lieu il y avait maintenant cinq ans. Si vite. Si vite.

_ Il y a eu de nombreuses épreuves, constata Eren sur un ton bas, presque triste.

Il avait coupé le silence et Levi tourna la tête vers lui, captant son changement d'humeur. Son cadet ne regardait plus l'extérieur. Ses yeux semblaient être perdus il ne savait trop où. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, ses lèvres esquissèrent une moue mélancolique.

Pour le moment, le Capitaine ne disait rien mais Eren avait raison. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses. En si peu de temps… en si peu de jours… Tout avait basculé.

_ On n'a pas le temps de faire notre deuil, lâcha de nouveau la jeune recrue.

_ Le temps n'a jamais été en notre faveur.

Il le vit encore froncer les sourcils.

_ On n'a pas pu se recueillir ou se poser pour penser à ceux qui sont partis.

Il y avait comme un goût amer dans ses paroles. Levi le fixa. Il comprit. Il y avait eu de nombreux morts depuis la Cérémonie. Après tout, Historia était une amie à Eren, aux recrues de la 104ème. De plus, elle était morte devant ses yeux, la cervelle explosée par un impact de balle.

_ Ne pense pas à la façon de faire ton deuil, commença Levi. Pense plutôt à eux quand ils étaient encore vivants. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on n'a pas leur corps. Le cimetière du Bataillon est rempli de tombe vide, juste une pierre tombale. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire. C'est matériel. Mais tu peux t'en faire pour leurs souvenirs, l'image que tu as d'eux en toi. Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder en soi. Si tu as envie de pleurer, de crier, fais-le.

Eren serra les poings sur son pantalon, froissant le tissu. Il avait baissé un peu plus la tête. Levi devina sans mal qu'il essayait de retenir ses larmes. Il respirait de plus en plus aléatoirement, son corps se retrouvant pris de petits soubresauts.

_ Eren…

Le Capitaine descendit de la fenêtre et s'approcha du gamin. Il posa une main sur son épaule, la serrant un peu.

_ Pleure.

Il vit qu'il ramena ses mains à son visage et… il pleura. En silence. Son corps était secoué de soubresauts. Levi leva son autre main et caressa ses cheveux alors que le gamin essayait de ne pas éclater en gros sanglots.

Il comprenait sa douleur. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Puis, il s'éloigna de lui pour s'approcher de la table qui lui servait de bureau. Dans un des récipients qu'ils avaient trouvé, Levi tira un petit carré de tissu blanc, un mouchoir. Il revint vers Eren et s'agenouilla près de lui. Dans la faible lumière de la lampe, il voyait son visage caché dans ses mains, et des gouttes tombaient entre ses doigts, s'écrasant sur son pantalon. Levi tendit le mouchoir vers lui. En sentant le contact du tissu, Eren cessa de bouger reniflant. Il le vit détacher une main, celle à son opposé et prit le mouchoir. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas que Levi le voie ainsi. Le Capitaine ne bougea pas de sa position, restant accroupi, il laissa juste sa main descendre sur l'assise de la chaise.

Eren se moucha bruyamment, s'essuyant les yeux avec le mouchoir. Il se moucha encore, s'essuyant. Son visage devait être tartiné de morve et de larmes. Ça correspondait tout à fait à Eren. Ce gamin était sensible. Il souffrait plus que la plupart des autres à cause de sa faculté à se transformer en titan. Il y avait trop de choses sur ses épaules alors qu'il avait à peine dix-sept ans maintenant. Levi se leva un peu et l'enlaça, le prenant contre lui. Ceci eut l'effet qu'Eren laissa tomber les armes. Il éclata en sanglot et se cramponna à sa chemise. Néanmoins, il essayait de cacher malgré tout le bruit qu'il pouvait faire en pleurant. Il étouffait ses cris.

Levi le serra plus fort contre lui et leva la tête vers les étoiles. Eren avait assez accumulé et enfoui en lui-même. Il fallait que ce moment arrive, ce moment où il déborderait et vomirait enfin ce trop plein. Et merde… Levi avait également mal, mais il avait oublié depuis comment faire pour évacuer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de croire qu'un jour qu'Eren arrêtera de supporter tout ça, d'endosser des responsabilités dont il n'était pas responsable. Il voulait plutôt le voir sourire, être espiègle avec ses amis. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre plus. Ils avaient vu le jour dans ce monde terrible, contrôlé par les titans, les humains servant de bétail. Ils avaient assez perdu de proche comme ça. Eren était trop jeune pour ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'il subisse la même chose que lui mais c'était trop tard. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de lui parler et de le prendre dans ses bras. C'était tout.

Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi. A garder Eren contre lui et au fur et à mesure, il sentit les pleurs se tarirent, étant simplement secoué de soubresaut. Lorsque son cadet s'enleva de son étreinte, Levi devina qu'il avait arrêté de pleurer.

Puis, un bruit bizarre retentit. Levi fixa la porte, car ça venait de là. C'était un bruit de grattage. Eren se leva.

_ C'est quoi ça ? Lâcha Levi.

_ C'est Ik.

Et tout en disant cela, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Effectivement, Ik apparut et entra. Levi resta quelques secondes à ne rien faire et se leva.

_ Ne la laisse pas entrer.

_ Ça ira, rassura Eren. Elle vient aussi parfois dans notre chambre pour dormir sur la bibliothèque.

Comme pour interpréter ses mots, Ik leva la tête vers la large bibliothèque et sauta dessus. Sans se préoccuper d'eux, elle se mit en boule dessus, en aménageant sa cape en haillons et sembla être prête à s'endormir.

Ça dérangeait Levi.

_ Tout ira bien, rajouta Eren. Elle ne fait jamais rien à part dormir.

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment de cet avis.

Il se tourna vers Eren voyant un sourire se former sur ses lèves alors qu'il fixait Ik. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis par les larmes. A quoi bon ? Il soupira. Après tout, autant la laisser, il pouvait également la surveiller.

_ Allons dormir, fit-il à la place. Il était assez tard comme ça.

Il vit Eren acquiescer. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre pour la pousser un peu plus, Eren rangea les chaises et amena la lampe à huile près de la table de chevet. Levi leva de nouveau la tête vers Ik qui dormait déjà… Cette bestiole passait vraiment le plus clair de son temps à dormir…

Il se dirigea vers le lit et aperçut qu'Eren semblait gêner. Ce n'était pas pourtant la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, en plus, il y avait un VRAI matelas et le lit, bien qu'une place, était plus large que la moyenne.

Levi soupira doucement.

_ Enlève ton harnais. Si tu te sens trop mal à l'aise, tu peux garder tes vêtements.

Il le vit acquiescer discrètement et s'entreprit à son tour d'enlever son harnais.

A partir d'une certaine heure, les membres du Bataillon se délestaient de leurs cuissardes, préférant avoir les pieds au frais et marcher pieds nus que de subir la chaleur du cuir. Ils gardaient juste le harnais au cas où. Et l'équipement se trouvait soit près d'eux, soit dans leur chambre. Il ne fallut donc pas longtemps pour que Levi et Eren enlèvent les bandes de cuir. Contrairement à Eren, le plus âgé enleva également sa chemise et… Non. Il se stoppa. Il était aussi gêné que son cadet. C'était stupide sachant qu'une nuit, ils avaient dormir en sous-vêtement… mais c'était différent. Dans cette ferme, il faisait vraiment chaud et ils étaient fatigués alors que là… Levi laissa juste sa chemise déboutonné et enleva simplement sa ceinture avant de se mettre sur le lit, sans aller dans les draps. Il prit un oreiller qu'il cala sous sa tête. De son côté, il vit Eren faire la même chose, hormis qu'il avait simplement son haut en toile et pas de chemise. Il s'approcha également du Capitaine, s'allongeant sur un côté, lui montrant son dos.

Levi le fixa à travers les ombres de la nuit. Il se tourna aussitôt et tendit un bras. D'un geste arien, il l'invita à venir contre lui. Eren ne le regarda pas mais obéit à cette demande silencieuse. Ils se calèrent l'un l'autre et le nez de Levi se retrouva face à la nuque découverte du plus jeune.

Puis, il entendit un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose était tombée. Il se crispa et sentit la main d'Eren sur la sienne, comme pour le rassurer, au vue de la caresse.

_ C'est juste sa queue qui a glissé, murmura-t-il. Ça arrive.

Levi fixa le haut de la bibliothèque et arriva à discerner à cette protubérance, pendant d'un côté. Il se décrispa et soupira. Il finit par caresser la main d'Eren et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu et il se laissa bercer par l'odeur suave du gamin.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews !**

**Alors oui, je publie déjà. Pourquoi ? Pour rattraper le temps perdu, faire avancer les choses et vous donnez des trucs à lire avant que j'aille aux rattrapages XD De mon côté, je me suis remis à écrire après avoir lu tous les chapitres que j'avais déjà fait (avec les partiels, j'avais perdu le fil et syndrome de la page blanche...). Lire vos reviews m'ont également donné la motivation de me donner un coup de fouet. J'ai tout repris, en un jour, j'ai pondu deux chapitres et je compte bien continuer sur cette lancée o/ je ne vous dis pas combien il y a de chapitres mais il y en a déjà beaucoup.**

**Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais tenter une parution de tous les deux jours au lieu de trois o/**

**Cet arc est l'arc du calme. C'est normal s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose de bien palpitant. Vous avez compris que je suis du genre "le calme avant la tempête". Bref^^ Et puis, il faut bien leur donner un peu de repos, les pauvres. Je parle de vrai repos, hors les murs, hors les emmerdes politiques et ils ont un chien de garde pour garder les titans à distance.**

**Maintenant, place aux réponses !**

**Miss Kanazuki : Oui, elle a des côtés mignons^^ et tu verras bien au fur et à mesure :p Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu^^ Oui, heureusement qu'elle aide un peu^^ on les aime bien gauches aussi, tu as raison (et pas que "je te saute dessus"). Merci^^ tu as aussi tu as des partiels ? (Ou tu les as déjà passés ?)**

**S-Lay L : Ok, je te veux alors les soirs de mes rattrapages XD Ahah ! Tout le monde n'a pas le même humour, pourtant... malin/diable, ça saute aux yeux. Ou alors je suis bizarre. Techniquement parlant, les insectes sont également des animaux. Comme nous, les humains, sauf qu'on est nul. Mais tes hypothèses sont bonnes^^ Effectivement, va savoir, Mikasa a peut-être pas voulu y aller du tout. C'est quoi un PQR ? Pour la présence d'Ik dans la chambre, tu verras plus tard. Pour le coup de la queue (stop), j'ai hésité et puis "mais non, tout le monde va comprendre que c'est SA queue et non autre chose". Tu es la seule à m'avoir fait la réflexion XD Perverse XD Mais oui, c'était possible. Mais comme tu dis, ça ferait mauvais effet le lendemain X'D**

**Nekolie : Merci XD on verra après les rattrapages ce qu'il en devient XD Oh my X'DD Ma petite Ik^^ C'est pas faux et tu sais, selon Freud, les gamins sont des pervers, donc bon. Dans tous les cas, ça colle (chut). Mama Ik XD ça y est, elle est devenue leur mère X'D Oui, tout en douceur, un moment de faire le point sur les sentiments et tout. Et non, chut ! Nan mais c'est pas fini avec "sauter" XD ils sont peut-être pudiques mais ça veut pas dire qu'ils ont fait du reculons ;) Alors, il y a bien une hache mais ça dépend comment on s'en sert. D'ailleurs, tu parlais d'Ik et sa capacité à faire voler Erwin ? Les titans, au moins, on peut les tuer. Les profs, on peut pas XD**

**MlleNyaa : Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? Oui, une petite scène en toute intimité^^ Voici la suite :)**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Tu ris mais... une queue de rat, c'est vraiment lourd (le nombre de fois que je les entends dans la nuit... et vive les gifles qu'on se ramasse avec). Oui, guimauve mais la fic est également du Ereri donc bon^^ Comme je dis, c'est l'arc du calme et je ne peux pas griller les étapes (tout doit se mettre en place). Même si pour toi, c'est ennuyeux, dans ces chapitres, des détails sont glissés qui serviront plus tard^^ Merci^^**

**Akira-Kyubi : Merci et j'ai récupéré un peu^^ je vais pouvoir écrire et publier o/ Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus :) Oui, mignon tout plein et avec tout ça, fallait bien qu'Eren craque un moment donné (en même temps, avec toutes ces merdes...). Merci encore et les chapitres devraient être plus souvent publiés^^**

**Audrey Tarakai : De rien :) contente qu'il t'ait plu^^**

**Chidorie : XD je vois ça^^ S'il t'a plu, je suis contente alors^^ J'ai relu ma réponse et... si tu savais tout ce que j'ai prévu XD Merci beaucoup^^ et j'essaye (avant les rattrapages). XD merci^^**

**Commandant Erwin... pardon. Ou pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un grand brouhaha le tira de son sommeil. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la faute d'Eren car il dormait contre lui. Dormait au passé. Il avait été réveillé par le bruit aussi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ronchonna-t-il.

Il émergea doucement, passant une main sur ses yeux, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui et collant en même temps son éveil du matin. Mais le Capitaine n'en avait que faire pour le moment.

Levi leva les yeux vers la bibliothèque où Ik avait choisi pour dormir. D'ailleurs, au final il avait réussi à s'endormir même si cette bestiole voulait rester avec eux. Sauf que le sommet de la bibliothèque était vide.

Putain.

_ A coup sûr, répondit Levi, ça doit avoir un lien avec la bestiole.

Eren leva la tête et constata à son tour qu'Ik était absente. Levi se dégagea de son étreinte, ou plutôt, d'avoir servi d'oreiller et enfila à la hâte une chemise, ne prenant pas la peine de la fermer, étant assez longue pour descendre à mi-cuisse. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas gardée hier soir ?

Il entrouvrit la porte et aussitôt, il aperçut Hanji. Décidément, ça sentait le déjà-vu. Cette dernière lui offrit un grand sourire.

_ Hé ! Bien dormi ?

_ C'est quoi ce bordel ?

_ Aucune idée peut-être Eren qui a encore fait tomber un truc.

Il eut un tic nerveux.

_ Ce n'est pas lui, défendit Levi.

Elle le fixa.

_ Comment tu… oh. Je vois. Héhé.

Il lui envoya un regard noir tout en essayant de l'ignorer. Avec elle, c'était difficile, surtout lorsque son regard était absolument libidineux en imaginant probablement leur nuit. Et ça l'irritait.

Il eut un autre boucan et cette fois-ci, ils comprirent d'où ça venait : la chambre d'Erwin. Que se passait-il ? Leur Commandant avait-il eu un accident à cause du bâtiment laissé à l'abandon ? Levi et Hanji se précipitèrent et toquèrent à sa porte, enfin, seulement Hanji. Levi n'attendit pas la réponse et l'ouvrit. Il balaya l'ensemble de la pièce avec un bureau, une grande bibliothèque à moitié vide, une armoire, une commode, le lit et un bureau. Il ne vit rien mais capta du boucan provenant de la salle adjacente, soit la salle d'eau privée de leur Commandant. C'était bien trop bruyant pour dire qu'il avait fait tomber quelque chose. S'ils perdaient Erwin, ça serait un coup dur pour tout le monde. Alors qu'il se dirigea par là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer Ik à toute vitesse et s'enfuir de la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps de bien la voir. Elle déguerpissait comme un lapin.

Levi sentit deux choses : les produits d'hygiène et la terre. En baissant les yeux, il capta qu'il y avait des traces de boue et de mousse.

Que s'était-il passé ? Ik avait-elle fini par être violente ? Avait-elle tué Erwin ? Elle ne l'aimait pas, après tout. Le Capitaine et Hanji coururent à la salle de bain. Levi imaginait déjà leur Commandant blessé, étendu par terre ou noyé dans la baignoire.

_Erwin !_

_ Erwin ! Appela-t-il en ouvrant complètement la porte de la salle d'eau.

Il resta choqué devant un tel spectacle.

_Je vais la tuer._

Ce n'était pas vraiment Erwin qui l'inquiétait, à terre près de la baignoire et une étagère. Il avait mis rapidement une serviette plus très propre sur lui, cachant sa nudité. En fait, Levi fixa surtout l'état de la salle d'eau. De multiples objets et contenants étaient au sol, souvent avec de la boue. La baignoire avait de la mousse ET de la terre. Plus encore, il capta qu'une fenêtre était ouverte en grand, laissant passer la fraicheur matinale.

Il tourna enfin la tête vers Erwin qui se releva.

_ Ça va ?

Le Commandant avait l'air… sonné ? Gêné ?

_ Oui. Je crois.

Levi arriva vers lui et l'aida à se redresser en tirant sur son bras. Malgré tout, il le détailla rapidement pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Pas de sang, rien. Juste de la boue et de la mousse. Néanmoins, il ne voyait pas non plus tout. La serviette couvrait une partie de son ventre. Et mine de rien, Levi ne pouvait rejeter l'hypothèse d'une Ik dangereuse et bestiale.

_ Elle t'a blessé ? Demanda Levi avec un ton menaçant.

Cette fois-ci, Erwin le regarda avec des yeux surpris. Etrangement, il n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à ce genre de question.

_ Non, répondit-il. Non, non. C'est juste… enfin juste. Elle a déboulé de la fenêtre avec de la terre plein les mains et m'a foutu tout ça dans la baignoire alors que je prenais mon bain.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il voyait très bien cette bestiole faire ça. Elle avait vraiment fait ça ? Elle lui en voulait à ce point pour venir lui gâcher son bain ? Et réveiller en même temps l'ensemble du Bataillon pour des conneries pareil ?

_ Hanji ! IK !

Il se mettait rarement en colère mais de se faire réveiller tôt, de s'inquiéter inutilement de la survie d'Erwin et de retrouver la salle d'eau dans un état cataclysmique. Non.

Au loin, il entendit un couinement apeuré.

Putain de saloperie de bestiole de merde.

Il entendit un sifflement admiratif.

_ Erwin, ricana Hanji en s'appuyant sur le seuil de la porte. Tu essayes de faire un bain de boue ? Je sais que tu n'es plus très jeune mais tu n'as pas encore trop de rides !

Levi se tourna vers elle, tout comme Erwin, et lui asséna son regard le plus glacial. Sa collègue recula d'un pas, se cachant à moitié derrière le mur.

_ Hum, commença Erwin. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter. Et si tu pouvais éviter de me regarder…

_ Pas de ça entre nous ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'intéressais. Je regarde plutôt l'état dans lequel Ik a redécoré ta salle d'eau ! C'est très… naturel.

_ Et tu vas nettoyer sa merde, coupa Levi.

_ Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Levi fronça les sourcils, la fusillant du regard.

_ Tu es chargée d'elle, reprit-il. Tu es supposée l'étudier depuis hier, de l'avoir à l'œil. Hors, Ik est venue dormir dans ma chambre cette nuit et ce matin, elle a sali cette pièce. Sans compter qu'elle s'en est pris à Erwin, notre Commandant. C'est ta bestiole, ton sujet, alors assume.

Hanji fit la moue et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'elle portait une espèce de robe de nuit. Où avait-elle trouvé ça ? Dans les restes du manoir ?

_ Tu aurais pu aussi la surveiller, répliqua-t-elle, vu qu'elle a dormi dans ta chambre. Mais si tu étais trop occup…

_ Sors d'ici, coupa Levi. On en reparle après.

Elle le gratifia d'un grand sourire et s'éclipsa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il allait devoir nettoyer la salle d'eau d'Erwin. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas vraiment aider vu son état. De plus, vu qu'elle savait qu'Eren avait dormi avec lui, elle serait capable de le répéter et de dire peut-être même des conneries. Il voulait éviter ça, surtout devant Erwin. Même s'il semblait être plus docile sur ce genre de chose, Levi ne voulait pas chercher le bâton pour se faire battre. En plus, ce qu'il se passait avec Eren, ne concernait qu'eux. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Ça puait le chantage.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Questionna ce dernier. Et elle est venue dormir dans ta chambre ?

Levi lui lança un rapide regard avant de s'approcher de la baignoire. Il prit une bassine encore intact de la boue et la mit sous le robinet. Il en fit couler de l'eau tiède.

_ Ouais. Elle est venue squatter sur la bibliothèque, apparemment, elle dort souvent au sommet de des meubles. Rince-toi avec, fit-il en proposant la bassine. Je vais commencer par enlever le plus gros.

_ Merci. Il faudrait essayer de lui inculquer quelques principes, rajouta-t-il pensif. A moins qu'elle n'ait pas apprécié ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Levi chercha une serpillère et un balai du regard, tout en l'écoutant.

_ Après qu'elle ait tué les titans ?

_ Plus tard. J'ai essayé de l'approcher de nouveau, vu qu'elle avait accepté ma main plus tôt mais… en tentant de la caresser, elle m'a jeté un mauvais regard et est partie.

Levi se tourna vers lui, surpris, ayant un balai et une pelle métallique dans la main. Il fixa Erwin, ne comprenant pas. Il savait que son Commandant essayait par tous les moyens d'apprivoiser Ik.

_ De la caresser ? Où ?

_ Au début, la tête. Puis la joue. Et elle n'a pas du tout apprécié. Je me demande si ce n'est pas une vengeance.

Levi écarquilla les yeux.

_ Erwin. Ik est un animal. Tu ne peux pas la caresser ou l'approcher comme si tu courtisais une femme. Elle en a peut-être l'allure mais elle n'est pas humaine.

_ Je sais.

_Ah bon ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr…_

Soupirant, il commença à nettoyer la salle. Matinée et réveil de merde.

* * *

Lorsqu'il était revenu dans sa chambre, soit une heure après, Eren n'était plus là. Ses affaires non plus. Seul le bout de papier avait pu l'informer que son cadet était allé voir ses amis. Après cela, le Capitaine décida de se recoucher encore un peu. Il était resté près d'une heure avec Erwin, à nettoyer tout ce merdier. Et bien sûr, aucune trace d'Hanji et encore moins d'Ik.

Et la journée avait maintenant des allures de routine : surveiller, nettoyer, explorer les plus proches alentours… Avec ça, les membres faisaient de plus en plus attention à leurs réserves de gaz. Autant les lames, le moteur et les fourreaux, ça allait mais les bombonnes se vidaient progressivement. Comme avait dit Erwin, un moment ou un autre, il allait falloir explorer les alentours pour trouver une petite caserne ou l'hôtel de ville pour récupérer du gaz et d'autres choses.

Il avait également recroisé Eren, accompagné de ses amis. Mikasa continuait de le fusiller du regard mais peu importait. Son cadet semblait aller mieux, comparé à la nuit dernière. Il était plus détendu. Alors, ça allait. Il pouvait bien supporter les regards glacials de sa pseudo-sœur. Ou même se battre avec. En plus, ça l'occuperait. Mais rien de tel. Il laissait faire, couvant discrètement Eren du regard.

_ Bordel Hanji ! Réprimanda Levi. Tu étais supposée l'observer, l'avoir à l'œil et noter tout ce que tu peux. Au lieu de ça, elle a foutu le bordel et elle a disparu ! C'est à toi de nettoyer sa merde. C'est ton animal de compagnie !

_ On n'a jamais dit qu'elle était un animal de compagnie. En plus, elle court vite.

Erwin laissa échapper un soupir, accoudé à son bureau.

Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient là, à déblatérer sur l'incident de ce matin. Erwin avait sollicité cette tarée et lui dans son bureau. Leur Commandant semblait las, fatigué et pour cause, il leur avait révélé que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Ik l'emmerdait. Elle était même horrible avec lui. En sachant cela, Levi n'avait pas pu se contenir et avait fini par dire ce qu'il pensait à cette folle.

_ Elle est un danger. Tant qu'on ne l'a pas apprivoisé complètement, elle reste une menace.

_ Avoue qu'elle nous sert bien à faire fuir les titans. Sans elle, on serait peut-être déjà tous morts.

_ On aurait très bien pu rester cachés dans l'enceinte du Mur.

_ Et voilà qu'il remet ça sur le tapis… Tu deviens vieux, non ? Tu radotes.

Pour qui se prenait cette…

_ On dévie, coupa Erwin. De plus, nous avons déjà parlé de ça. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir où elle est. Hanji, Levi n'a pas tord. Tu es supposée l'observer, c'est ton sujet d'expérience. Contrairement aux titans, elle ne va pas manger tout le monde et elle est plus… volatile. Mais tu devais rester avec elle et faire ton contre rendu. On ne l'a pas revu depuis ce matin bien qu'elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

Levi arqua un sourcil.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Erwin haussa les épaules.

_ Une intuition. Son cri marche peut-être mais elle doit avoir une sorte d'odeur qui doit tenir les titans en retrait.

Hanji tapa les mains sur le bureau. Erwin la fixa, pas surpris. De toute façon, il n'était à plus ça près avec elle…

_ Tu le penses aussi ? Fit-elle avec émerveillement. Ce qui voudrait dire que les titans possèdent également un odorat ! En même temps, vu qu'ils s'approchent des zones où les humains habitent, ça doit être le cas. Mais dans le cas d'Ik, elle a peut-être une odeur que nous n'arrivons pas à sentir mais que les autres animaux si. Dont les titans.

_ On ne sait pas si les titans sont des animaux ou pas, coupa Levi, peu enthousiasme à la tournure de cette conversation. Ce sont juste des monstres.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit Erwin, il faut vitre retrouver Ik. Nos réserves s'épuisent et dans quelques jours, il faudrait se ravitailler.

_ Tu rigoles j'espère, s'étonna le Capitaine.

Erwin le fixa, sérieux.

_ Je suis sérieux. Et pour plusieurs raisons que j'exposerai demain.

Hanji soupira, se redressant, songeuse.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Levi. C'est trop tôt. Les autres se sont à peine remis de toute cette fuite. En plus, il faudrait un peu plus de temps pour observer Ik. Parce que j'imagine que tu tiens à l'emmener avec nous, comme anti-titan.

_ Elle est notre meilleur atout. Eren est fait pour l'attaque. Elle, la défense, ou plutôt la protection. Nos missions ont toujours été d'éviter les titans le plus possible, pour limiter les pertes. Dans notre situation, je vous rappelle qu'on n'est même pas une quarantaine. Des morts seraient terribles pour notre survie… en attendant de rentrer dans l'enceinte. Si nous arrivons à contrôler Ik, il sera plus facile de nous ravitailler, tous ensemble.

Levi l'observa. Il le savait, ils en avaient déjà parlé mais ça restait impossible pour le moment. Outre le fait d'apprivoiser cette bestiole, les soldats s'étaient à peine remis. Ils commençaient tout juste à se reposer et à se détendre. De l'autre, il savait qu'ils devaient vite bouger, pour éviter de rouiller sur place. Il voulut rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Il se tourna violemment, se demandant qui avait le toupet de rentrer sans frapper, ni même attendre. Il se crispa encore plus en voyant Ik.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre d'Erwin, Levi eut l'impression qu'elle avait les oreilles baissées… si elle possédait des oreilles animales, évidemment. Hanji la regardait également faire. Un silence s'était immédiatement imposé lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte. Par ailleurs, le Capitaine se fit cette remarque : elle savait bien ouvrir les portes.

Ik n'osait pas encore lever les yeux, à croire qu'elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin ce matin. Toutefois, Levi ne voulait pas laisser ça comme ça et fronça les sourcils à sa venue. Elle avait les mains derrière son dos, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle avait. Faisait-elle semblant d'être abattue pour porter un nouveau coup fatal à Erwin ? A savoir une motte de terre boueuse avec des vers de terre ?

Hanji inspira :

_ Et bien, Ik ! Commença-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur. Je t'ai cherché toute la journée ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin ? A ce pauvre commandant ? Hein ?

La bestiole leva les yeux vers la Folle pour les rebaisser aussitôt. Elle lâcha un gros soupir et d'un coup, elle s'avança vers eux. Levi fut prêt à répliquer au cas où lorsqu'il vit qu'elle s'approcha d'Erwin. C'était mauvais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ?

Elle ancra son regard doré dans celui turquoise du Commandant et doucement, elle tendit une main. Elle l'approcha du bureau et écarta ses doigts, libérant son contenu. C'était des fraises sèches, qu'elle stockait dans sa pièce où personne n'avait osé ranger ou faire le ménage. Même lui, Levi, n'y avait pas touché. Il considérait que c'était son territoire. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Sasha, c'était avant tout la demeure de cette bestiole. Et non la leur.

Mais le geste était étonnant en soi. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait vraiment faire ça, car après tout, ça sonnait comme un pardon, non ? Ik continuait d'avoir la tête baissée alors qu'Erwin observait les fraises séchées sur son bureau. Puis, après encore un long silence où personne n'osa bouger, Levi entendit un long soupir, fatigué. Ça venait d'Erwin qui détaillait maintenant Ik. Cette dernière releva la tête vers lui et Erwin lui sourit.

_ C'est bon, fit-il. Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps.

Levi eut un tic nerveux.

_ Moi pas, trancha-t-il. Elle a dégueulassé toute ta salle d'eau. Et c'est moi qui a dû me coltiner le nettoyage alors que cette bestiole et cette tarée étaient allées je-ne-sais-…

Il se tut en voyant qu'Ik avait pris sa main et avait déposé également deux fraises séchées dans la paume de sa main. Deux choses le choquèrent. Comment avait-elle réussi à prendre aussi vite sa main sans qu'il le sente ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ? Il croisa les yeux de la créature et abaissa les épaules. Il serra les fraises séchées dans sa paume et retira sa main de celle d'Ik. C'était désagréable de sentir le contact de ses griffes. Et puis, elle le fixait d'une manière. C'était sans aucun doute un pardon silencieux. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était sensible aux intonations de voix, avait-il prémédité son attitude ? En même temps, ce matin, il avait gueulé, chose rare.

_ T'es vraiment qu'une saloperie de bestiole, ronchonna-t-il.

Ik écarquilla les yeux et lui sourit. Même si son intonation demeurait stoïque, froid, cette chose lisait ses émotions. Pas de doute, c'était bien un animal. Puis, elle se tourna vers Hanji et lui donna également des fraises. Contre toute attente, Quatr'Yeux lui ébouriffa la tête en la remerciant et lui pardonnant. Et sans crier gare, elle disparut de nouveau, fuyant de la pièce. Ils ne virent que sa queue.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**J'ai rien à dire donc, place aux réponses^^**

**S-Lay L : Ok, je vais tenter alors (en espérant que mes rats ne fassent pas de conneries et que tu te mettes à rire XD). Roooo, je rêve où tu fais passr Ik comme une perverse fujoshi ? XD Ah d'accord, je ne connaissais pas du tout, mais vraiment pas. Pour Hanji, elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche XD Et puis, c'est très tentant, elle assiste à tous les trucs compromettants de ses collègues XDD Oui, il doit même être trèèèès bien foutu, même s'il manque un bras. Le chat Levi est venu, donc Ik a fui XD Il n'y a pas grand-chose à chercher, elle sait qu'elle a fait une connerie et s'excuse mais... ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle recommencera pas XD Contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre^^**

**Miss Kanazuki : Contente que tu aimes bien Ik^^ Oui, elle est mignonne malgré ses côtés terrifiants. Elle fait même baisser la garde à Levi, pour dire XD Maniaque un jour, maniaque toujours. En même temps, imagine ta salle de bain dans cet état, tu péteras pas un câble aussi ? XD Ah oui, je vois. Putain, fac de droit, fac d'histoire de l'art, même combat... Perso, je vais quand même essayer jusqu'au doctorat si je peux (parce que, mine de rien, je suis passionnée et il y a des choses qui seraient à changer en histoire de l'art). Oui, j'ai entendu dire que certains maîtres de stage sont de vrais connards :s du coup, ton DUT, il poursuit plus ou moins la filière du droit ou autre ? Bon courage ! J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi ! Et j'imagine que tu fais un stage de longue durée, donc tu es payée, non ? Et merci^^**

**Nekolie : X'DD elle y arrivera un jour ;) Erwin est son cobaye en attendant X'D Pour Levi, quand même pas, il s'est assuré et a vu qu'Erwin était vivant, donc bon. Pas grave. En même temps, tu imagines une salle de bain avec la boue partout et de la mousse ? Heureusement qu'ils sont en été X'D Et assurément, Levi l'aurait tué, déjà là, il était limite. Du Ramaine X'DD ça fait penser également à "ramen" X'DD pauvre Ik. En même temps, le rat se mange (j'ai par ailleurs des recettes du XIXème siècle sur comment manger un steak de rat). Hanji est dégueulasse et suicidaire. Mais Levi ne veut pas se compromettre non plus XD Roooo XD ah ouais, tu l'aimes vraiment pas cet Erwin XDD Après... peut-être que les fraises peuvent lui apporter la coulante hein XD**

**Audrey Tarakai : Oui, le pauvre. Mais pas grave XD Pour ça, tu verras bien^^ Et oui, ça devait être comique à voir X'D Et merci^^**

**Capo Kaeden : Déjà, merci d'avoir laissé ton avis :) Contente que le premier volet t'ait plu :) Mais je ne mérite pas tous ces compliments^^' il est très difficile d'écrire du point de vue de Levi et il faut avouer que parfois, je le fais OC. Ensuite, dans certains chapitres, oui, je tente de faire passer des sentiments, si j'y arrive, alors tant mieux^^ Pour cette suite, merci^^ Je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal d'explorer l'AU et l'univers du manga ensemble^^et puis, ça va aider à comprendre des trucs^^ Effectivement, on voit plus les autres personnages même s'ils sont encore restreints vu que c'est surtout du point de vue de Levi. XD d'autres veulent aussi une IK. Et entre nous, un rat, tu peux le transporter (presque) partout qu'un chat^^ Et aussi parce que je préfère les rats. XD tant que tu n'es pas Erwin, je pense pas qu'elle va venir dans ton bain avec de la boue X'D A la prochaine et j'aime bien les reviews à la noix :p Au moins, je sais si ça plaît ou pas. Ou même, s'il y a des choses pas comprises, je peux tenter d'expliquer^^**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Ah ben ça... oui, elle est chiante et puis bon, il faut pas oublier que c'est un animal^^ Ensuite, je dis que ça peut être ennuyeux car je sais que le rythme et en attendant que tout se mettre en place, c'est long. Il faut le dire^^ Bon courage dans ta rédaction^^ Et merci^^**

**Chidorie : J'espère juste que les prochains chapitres (et arcs) te plairont. Et aussi qu'on comprenne, car ça va devenir hard à un moment donné. Mignonne mais chiante la bestiole XD Et merci :)**

**Gaenouchka : Ne t'inquiète pas^^ les fins d'années scolaires/universitaires, c'est le rush^^' J'espère que tu as pu t'en sortir avec tout ça :) Entre nous, n'espère pas trop l'ouragan ;) ça risque de faire beaucoup de mal XD Pour Erwin et Ik, je me demande bien comment tu as pensé à ça ? XD En plus... Erwin est humain et Ik... ben, un animal bizarre^^ Zoophilie ? XD Pour le reste, je ne peux rien dévoiler :p**

**Akira-Kyubi : Oh ? A ce point ? Tu passes quoi comme examen ? Courage ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer^^ Merci et oui, je voulais mettre un peu de calme (peut-on appeler ça calme avec le réveil brutal ? XD). Et t'inquiète, je prends juste un peu d'avance (ok, beaucoup d'avance X'D). Un moment tout doux entre la bestiole et Eren ? Tu verras bien^^ A bientôt :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'heure du dîner avait sonné et c'était également le moment où tout le monde était présent. Spécialement, Erwin avait demandé à ceux qui étaient de garde de venir également. Le Commandant voulait leur parler de ce qu'ils avaient discuté tout à l'heure. Levi n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette. Il avait mangé les fraises séchées de la bestiole et honnêtement, il ne pensait que ça allait être aussi consistant. D'ailleurs, Ik n'était pas présent et Hanji et Moblit non plus. Ils devaient lui courir après. Probablement.

Il finit par bailler, essayant de se cacher. Puis, il leva les yeux, se sentant observés. C'était Eren, à l'autre bout de la table, toujours au même emplacement. Le gamin lui sourit en lui faisant un petit signe de la main, discrètement. Levi lui fit un signe de tête. Aussitôt, Mikasa lui asséna un regard noir et sembla vociférer quelque chose au vue des yeux écarquillés d'Eren qui se retourna aussitôt vers elle.

Soudain, Erwin fit tinter son verre avec sa fourchette, produisant immédiatement un son aigu, proche du métal. Aussitôt, le silence s'installa et toute l'attention fut portée sur leur Commandant. Ce dernier se leva.

_ Désolé de vous déranger dans votre repas mais je tiens à vous parler. En premier lieu, le constat à faire est plutôt positif. La majorité d'entre nous a pu arriver ici, nous avons subi peu de perte mais nos camarades ne sont pas morts pour rien. D'autre part, nous sommes chanceux d'avoir trouvé un bâtiment quasi intact avec ses ressources. Toutefois, nos réserves en gaz s'appauvrissent, je ne vous apprends rien. Hormis cela, il nous faut aussi d'autres ressources militaires. Tantôt, avec les capitaines Zoé et Levi, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour réaliser très bientôt une excursion dans le but de nous ravitailler.

_ Commandant, coupa Nanaba, nous ne sommes que trente-sept. Comment voulez-vous qu'on organise une expédition ? Hormis cela, nous sommes dans une zone où les titans errent.

_ Je sais. Ainsi, le meilleur choix serait qu'on y aille tous. De toute manière, nous aurons besoin de l'aide de tout le monde pour transporter le gaz, des épées, des fourreaux et des pièces de rechange. On prendra certainement des chariots abandonnés. Ils seront bien moins efficaces que les nôtres mais nous n'avons pas le choix. En cas d'attaque de titans, nous serons dévalorisés par le manque de moyen. De plus, nous avons une nouvelle arme.

_ Vous voulez parler d'Ik ? Reprit un autre capitaine, peu enthousiasme à l'idée.

Erwin hocha la tête.

_ Elle est notre meilleur atout en termes de défense. Le Capitaine Zoé l'observe et lui fait passer des expériences.

_Ouais enfin, _pensa Levi, _quand elle la surveille vraiment et quand elle la voit…_

_ Le cri d'Ik a la faculté de repousser les titans sur plusieurs kilomètres. Avec elle, nous pourrons éviter les pertes. Sur le long terme, nous pouvons également compter sur elle et sur la force d'Eren pour reconquérir Maria et ses districts. C'est pourquoi elle nous accompagnera lors de notre expédition. Et elle aura lieu le plus tôt possible.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Nanaba.

_ Le mieux serait dans deux semaines. Au pire, dans un mois.

Levi aperçut que l'assemblée était nettement coupée en deux parties. Il y avait ceux qui approuvaient et les autres qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec l'idée. Néanmoins, il sentit que ça concernait surtout la bestiole. Le fait de faire une nouvelle excursion ou pas ne semblait pas les déranger, chacun était conscient qu'il fallait se réapprovisionner vite.

_ Ik est un bon atout, lança un jeune capitaine. Elle sait à la fois repousser les titans et sait comment les abattre. Avec Eren, ils représentent une chance inestimée.

_ Cette chose est dangereuse, reprit le capitaine de tout à l'heure. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle est vraiment, elle a déjà foutu plusieurs fois la pagaille ici. Alors compter sur ses aptitudes ? C'est un monstre !

_ Considérez-vous Eren encore comme un monstre ? Répliqua le plus jeune.

_ Ceci n'est pas la question !

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà que le débat débutait.

_ Nous ne sommes pas là pour déblatérer, coupa Erwin avec vigueur. C'est la décision de votre Commandant. Ik est un atout inestimable et sera utilisée à bon escient. Si elle nous voulait vraiment du mal, elle l'aurait fait. C'est un animal intelligent, n'est-ce pas, Sasha Braus ?

Levi arqua un sourcil avant de les froncer. C'était donc ça… Erwin utilisait la jeune recrue comme moyen de persuasion. Après tout, ses qualités de chasseuse, ses instincts et ses connaissances en matière animale étaient reconnus par tous.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec une carotte dans la bouche. Euh. Oui. Si elle nous voulait vraiment du mal, elle l'aurait déjà fait. C'est son territoire et… vu qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à un rongeur, elle aurait dû soit prendre la fuite, soit nous attaquer, soit nous laisser. Elle nous laisse nous installer ici et vient aussi nous voir. Elle continue également à protéger son territoire en éloignant les titans alors euh… elle nous fera pas de mal. Elle doit sentir que nous sommes des personnes bienveillantes. Tant qu'elle ne sentira pas d'animosité à son égard, je pense qu'elle devrait rester gentille.

Erwin souriait et hocha la tête, satisfait.

Les autres restèrent silencieux.

_ Ik ne nous fait pas de mal, rajouta Eren. Elle vient même dormir avec nous, en haut des meubles. Elle nous surveille et s'endort. Est-ce qu'elle a fait du mal à quelqu'un ? Non. Elle embête les gens, elle fait des bêtises mais elle n'a jamais blessé quelqu'un. Je… je suis d'accord avec le Commandant Smith. Ik est un atout important.

Levi aperçut le regard d'Erwin en train de briller, il était satisfait de la tirade d'Eren.

_ Bien, fit-il. C'est décidé. Cette excursion aura lieu avec Ik en défense et Eren en attaque. En attendant, il faut étudier la cartographie. Certains plans ont été trouvés, datant d'il y a six ans. Il faut repérer les hôtels de ville et des bâtiments de ravitaillement les plus proches de ce lieu. Avec la disposition en hauteur que nous avons, nous devrions pouvoir repérer assez facilement ses lieux et voir combien de temps il nous faudrait. Par contre, nous ne pourrons pas réaliser le déploiement que nous avons l'habitude. Nous devrions rester le plus possible groupés, sans utiliser les fumigènes. Si on les utilise, la Police Militaire, mais surtout les Chevaliers pourraient nous repérer.

_ Quoi ? Coupa Nanaba. Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient venir jusqu'ici ?

Erwin la fixa.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Ils en avaient déjà parlé de ça, seul à seul. Ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'il était fort probable que les Chevaliers puissent les poursuivre dans cette zone. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Eren et le Commandant, cela laissait présager qu'ils étaient des humains hors normes. Pire encore, ils pourraient être des titans.

_ Leur façon d'agir laisse à supposer qu'ils sont capables de tout.

Nanaba soupira et se coffra dans le silence. Chacun semblait également penser. Levi se rendit compte que beaucoup avait oublié les incidents dans les Murs. Ou plutôt, ils ne voulaient pas s'en rappeler. La possibilité que ces Chevaliers soient des monstres ravivaient la crainte pour l'avenir de l'Humanité. En y repensant, Levi se dit que le Bataillon d'Exploration devait rentrer de nouveau dans les Murs et nettoyait ce bordel d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et… Erwin avait raison, Eren et Ik étaient des armes. Le Bataillon avait mis la main sur un nouveau spécimen.

On toqua à la porte et Levi se tourna, comme les autres.

_ Et bien ! S'écria Hanji en les regardant. Vous en faites une tête d'enterrement. J'ai loupé quelque chose, c'est ça ?

_Quelle gourde…_

_ J'étais en train d'expliquer notre volonté de se ravitailler, informa Erwin.

Levi tendit l'oreille et capta que le Commandant semblait sourire dans ses mots. Il avait vraiment tout prévu…

_ Oh. Je vois. D'où les têtes moroses.

Elle s'avança et Moblit la suivit. Ce dernier semblait éreinté.

_ Au fait, reprit la Folle, j'ai retrouvé Ik et… Erwin, faut que tu voies ça !

Levi s'intéressa à un peu plus à leur groupe. Avait-elle fait une découverte. ?

Elle disparut vers la porte et marmonna quelque chose à l'encontre d'Ik, probablement. Puis, elle réapparut, poussant la bestiole en question. Enfin bestiole… en la voyant ainsi, Levi avait envie de la qualifier de jeune femme.

Effectivement, Hanji avait réussi à lui dégoter des vêtements. Une robe beige, un peu passé, avec de la dentelle et des froufrous. Aucun doute, ça faisait partie de l'inventaire du manoir. Mais sur Ik, ça semblait totalement différent. Le Capitaine put entendre que plusieurs personnes avaient retenu leur respiration un court instant.

Ik ressemblait à une jeune femme, dans la vingtaine. Hanji lui avait brossé et attaché ses cheveux dorés en une queue de cheval. Une mèche retombait sur sa tempe droite, jusqu'à son épaule. Elle ne portait toujours pas de chaussure, pieds nus, laissant apparent ses griffes. Dans les détails, et ça se voyait encore plus avec cette simple robe, sa queue traînait pas terre.

_ Franchement, elle n'est pas mieux, comme ça ? Lança la Binocle. Avec Moblit, on a trouvé cette robe et on l'a arrangée.

Et en disant cela, elle tourna Ik, la faisant couiner. Dans le dos de la robe, ça rompait l'aspect jeune femme et bien habillée. Au niveau des omoplates, la robe semblait avoir été modifiée pour qu'elle tombe presque dans le creux de ses reins. Et vers sa queue, Levi put voir que la robe avait été découpée dans sa longueur, du bas du dos jusqu'en bas, le tout avait été noué avec des restes de tissu ou des rubans, formant des nœuds.

_ Vu que ces espèces de queue sortent de son dos, reprit Hanji, Moblit a réfléchi à un moyen de laisser sa peau à découvert. Et pour sa queue… on a fait ce qu'on a pu. Ce n'était pas facile…

Levi soupira. Finalement, c'était bien une bestiole. Il se retourna et fixa Erwin. Il avait les joues rouges.

_Sérieusement ?_

De l'autre bout de la table, il aperçut Eren avec un sourire sincère. Levi en était presque jaloux. Et autour de lui, il vit certains se détendre. Une robe parvenait-elle à atténuer l'aspect bestial de cette chose ? Il suffisait de l'habiller comme un humain pour que certains arrivent à se détendre ?

_Bordel, certains sont simples d'esprit…_

* * *

Fatigué, voilà comment il se sentait actuellement. Il soupira et se dirigea vers les écuries. Il voulait être seul et avoir la compagnie des chevaux, de sa jument. Eux, ils étaient moins chiants que ses camarades. Lorsqu'il s'approcha des escaliers, il aperçut Eren accoudé contre le mur, les jambes étendues devant lui. Ses mains se tenaient au mur. Néanmoins, cet aspect relâché était fausse, et pour cause, Levi aperçut ses yeux vifs et clairs le fixer, sans arrêt. A le voir comme ça, le gamin avait l'air de l'attendre de pied ferme. Le Capitaine releva alors la tête et le détailla également. Un instant, il remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls, dans le couloir. Les autres soldats étaient soit en petits groupes, soit en train de discuter avec leur capitaine et avec Erwin.

Eren l'avait-il suivi ?

Quand il fut à son niveau, il vit le gamin se décoller du mur et lui sourire, tout en s'approchant. Levi arqua un sourcil et cessa de bouger, se demandant ce que le gosse allait faire, ou allait lui dire. En l'observant, il remarqua qu'Eren tremblait un peu et une carnation rouge était présente sur ses joues, s'étendant progressivement jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand le gamin était déjà penché sur lui, déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à faire ça, Eren n'avait jamais vraiment bougé, attendant que ça soit lui, le Capitaine, le plus âgé, à faire le premier pas. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était le gamin. Son baiser était gauche, maladroit. Il n'y était resté qu'une seconde et Levi se demanda même s'il n'avait pas rêvé tant le gamin était allé vite. Avait-il peur des réprimandes ? Aller savoir…

Levi lui asséna juste un regard stoïque, arquant néanmoins toujours son sourcil. Il se demandait pourquoi Eren avait fait ça. Que s'était-il passé dans sa tête ? Le gamin lui sourit de nouveau, ingénu, naïf, timide. Mais un sourire quand même. Le genre que les premiers amours font.

_ Je me disais, commença-t-il hésitant, que ça faisait longtemps, qu'on ne s'était embrassé. Je veux dire… je crois que ça a dû arriver que cette _nuit-là_ et après, vous me prenez surtout dans vos bras ou de petites caresses. Alors… j'ai tenté.

Eren semblait lire en lui, il avait la faculté de le comprendre malgré son manque d'expressivité, malgré ses silences. Malgré lui, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. D'un côté, ça lui foutait la gerbe, voir la peur que quelqu'un puisse le déchiffrer. De l'autre, quelque chose lui disait que c'était bien et… tant que c'était lui, Eren, ça irait. Et ce ressenti lui donna encore des frissons.

Le gamin finit par regarder ailleurs, gêné. Il porta une main à sa nuque et se gratta.

_ Je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé, cette _nuit-là_, parce que… enfin. Vous n'êtes pas très expressif et vous êtes plutôt avare de gestes. Alors, j'ai même l'impression que vous ne voulez plus.

Levi passa devant lui et souffla :

_ Idiot.

Il continua encore à avancer jusqu'aux escaliers. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Eren ne le suivait pas, il se retourna vers lui. Le gamin le fixait, avec un air perdu et peut-être déçu.

_ Je n'ai pas toute la nuit, lâcha-t-il. Tu restes ici ou tu viens.

Ce n'était pas une question mais au fond, s'en était une. Eren le suivit malgré tout, courant. Encore une fois, Levi fut étonné lorsqu'il sentit sa main se faire attraper. Il baissa rapidement ses yeux sur ce lien. Leurs doigts s'étaient entremêlés et finalement, lui aussi, il serra sa poigne.

_ Je vais brosser ma jument.

_ Il se fait tard.

Levi hocha les épaules.

_ On aura qu'à se coucher dans la paille.

Le gamin rit. C'était un son qu'il appréciait, même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer. Et en même temps que son cadet riait, il resserra leurs mains et les balança doucement. Levi fut surpris mais le laissa faire pour autant. Il avait l'impression de tenir la main d'un enfant. Enfin, un jeune enfant.

_ Dans la paille ? Mais vous allez nous faire une crise cardiaque.

Levi serra un peu fort sa main, faisant gémir le merdeux.

_ Je l'ai changée tout à l'heure. Alors elle est propre et au pire, on a les salles d'eau.

Il eut un silence, court. Eren devait réfléchir et sans tourner la tête, le Capitaine devina qu'il souriait.

_ Je vous dois un massage, non ?

_ Oh ? Tu veux jouer à ça ?

_ A ça ?

Levi se tourna vers lui alors qu'ils atteignaient le rez-de-chaussée. A en juger l'expression de son cadet, Eren ne devait pas savoir sur quel terrain il entrait. Le Capitaine soupira. Il restait un enfant, peu importe comment on le regardait, Eren était encore un enfant ignare.

_ Laisse tomber. T'es encore trop niais pour comprendre.

Une expression étonnée s'afficha, suivi à un air songeur pour finir sur des rougeurs. Levi resta là à le fixer, arquant un sourcil. Malgré cela, leurs mains étaient toujours liées. D'ailleurs, avec la conclusion qu'avait dû se faire Eren, sa main semblait soudainement moite.

_ Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à cacher tes sentiments, conseilla Levi. Et non, je rigolais. Juste le massage, ça sera amplement suffisant.

Il entendit du monde et lâcha la main d'Eren, même si beaucoup les suspectait, il ne voulait pas qu'on les voie sur le fait. Ainsi, ils passèrent près des autres soldats qui semblaient discuter sur le plan d'Erwin et la bestiole. Levi sortit du manoir, suivi de son cadet et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la grange. Le Capitaine aperçut que bon nombre de chevaux étaient dehors, profitant de la fraicheur de la soirée. Au loin, il aperçut sa jument, tranquille, en train d'arracher les feuilles d'un arbre qui avait poussé derrière la barrière. Autour d'elle, la jument d'Eren jouait avec d'autres, sautant. C'était foutu pour les brosser. Néanmoins, le Capitaine se disait qu'il pouvait bien faire autre chose. Il s'engouffra alors dans la grange, suivi d'Eren et chercha des yeux la petite échelle. Lorsqu'il la vit, il la prit immédiatement.

_ Vous voulez aller où ? S'étonna le gamin. Nos chevaux sont dehors.

Levi jeta un regard en arrière, fixant Eren en bas de l'échelle.

_ Je m'autorise un moment de détente. Sauf si tu ne veux pas venir.

Il continua à grimper, suivi d'Eren et s'approcha d'une motte de paille. Il s'assit dessus et ses yeux observèrent de nouveau son cadet qui paraissait surpris.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est bizarre, répondit-il. Enfin, c'est de la paille. C'est sale. Donc…

_ J'ai nettoyé la grange ce matin, expliqua le Capitaine. Viens donc t'asseoir ici.

Il savait qu'il y allait trop vite mais peu importe. Il n'avait pas pu se détendre les autres fois, que ce soit la découverte du manoir ou bien hier soir lorsqu'Eren avait pleuré.

Le gamin s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Levi prit alors les devants et se tourna vers lui. Il l'obligea à le fixer.

_ Viens sur moi.

_ Hein ?

_ Aller, répéta Levi en tenant son bras, viens.

Eren tremblait un peu mais se laissa guider. Il se remit debout et s'aidant des gestes du plus âgé, il s'assit sur lui. Levi le fixa. Il n'était pas si lourd que ça. Le gamin continuait de trembler sur lui, peu sûr de lui. C'était définitivement un gosse puceau. Et pourtant, lorsqu'ils se regardèrent, Levi aperçut cette envie, cette tendresse, cette admiration. Et cette détermination. Reprenant l'élan de tout à l'heure, il vit le plus jeune se baisser sur lui, quémandant un baiser. Cette fois-ci, Levi ne le laissa pas complètement venir. Il captura ses lèvres avant et le prit dans ses bras.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**J'ai encore rien à dire donc... place aux réponses ! Ah si, je vois que certains d'entre vous ont bugué sur Ik en robe avec Erwin qui louche sur elle... et la fin dans la paille. Mes lectrices/lecteurs, vous me faites rire XD Mais j'aime beaucoup voir vos hypothèses et ce que vous pensez.**

**Juste pour rappel. Erwin louche juste sur Ik parce qu'elle a une forte poitrine, en dépit de sa queue de rat. C'est tout XD Il ne devrait pas poser le doigt sur elle au risque de subir une nouvelle thalasso, en reprenant les mots de Nekolie, et de faire rager Levi XD**

**Au fait, Akira-Kyubi m'a fait la remarque d'un truc assez important. C'est une erreur de ma part. Nanaba est bien morte et j'ai complètement zappé donc... désolée. Elle est présente dans la fic. Je suis sincèrement désolée de cette erreur. J'en ai marre qu'ils meurent tous -_-**

**Et en fait, si, j'ai dit des trucs XD**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho (le jour où j'arriverai à écrire ton pseudo du premier coup, faut sabrer le champagne XD) : Oui, Hanji a joué à la poupée XD Mignon tu dis ? On verra avec cette suite^^**

**S-Lay L : La robe doit faire ressortir ses gros seins, c'est pour ça qu'il a rougi, c'est tout XD Mais oui, Hanji et Moblit ressemblent à un couple marié avec leur fille XD Fille un peu turbulente en passant... C'est méchant pour Mikasa XD Pour Ik, je ne sais pas mais ça a généré son effet, même parmi les lectrices XD Et Levi... reste Levi. Surtout avec le coup de la boue et du bain, il ne va pas passer l'éponge aussi facilement (oui, jeu de mots pourri). Hum... ta lecture devait être spéciale alors XD Oui, Eren naïf et... je ne dis rien de plus, tu verras dans ce chapitre ;)**

**Nekolie : XD j'ai beaucoup ri quand même XD Et sans vouloir être méchante, un "ramaine" est une raison de plus pour qu'Erwin zyeute *pssst pas touche Erwin, laisse Ik tranquille* Tu sais quoi ? On va juste l'appeler Ik, ne cherchons pas de nom à son espèce XD Je te rassure, moi aussi, mais ça existe. Et puis, je ne ferai jamais ça à mes loulous. Et je suis végé donc bon... pauvres rats XD Je vois que tu as donné un nouveau sobriquet à Erwin ! "Manipulateur zoophile". Putain, il est gratiné XD Sinon, je comprends l'avis de Levi et qu'il lui fasse confiance. C'est sûr que ces manières sont très discutables mais d'un côté, je comprends pourquoi Erwin réfléchit comme ça (ça n'empêche pas que je le déteste). Oui, ça a été une longue bataille ! Pour preuve, Moblit semblait HS XD Mais Hanji aime bien sa nouvelle poupée XD Je vois que le coup de la robe t'a marquée XD On repart sur un Levi en soubrette ? XD Eren tente et Levi pense à se reposer dans la paille (qui a été changée par ses soins). Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet robe mais la libido doit y jouer certainement XD Alors, lemon ou lime coupé ? A voir ici... Deviendrais-tu une sorte de maman Ik qui veut la protéger du manipulateur zoophile ? XD **

**Gaenouchka : Mignon, mignon, si on veut^^ Et bien, si on parle des hybridations et tout, l'humain est aussi un animal. Dans tous les cas, ça peut être de la curiosité inter-espèce comme je dis XD Erwin est un homme qui n'est pas insensible à la beauté féminine. Ik a une grosse poitrine et il a tendance à oublier qu'elle a une queue de rat XD Ik a l'air de pas trop l'aimer en plus (gâcher un bain de la terre, c'est horrible XD). Mais ton hypothèse est intéressante^^ Tu verras ça dans les prochains chapitres :p Oui, Levi se pause moins de question MAIS, il y a une raison. Effectivement, les chapitres défilent mais je te rassure, on est même pas encore à la moitié (même si de mon côté, j'ai enfin écrit au moins la moitié... et je pense dépasser les 59 chapitres d'ailleurs...). Merci en tout cas :) Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai aucune projet. Cette fic est la dernière (sauf si j'ai d'autres idées). Mais sinon, rien. J'ai exploré quelques trucs ici et là mais SnK sera la dernière fic^^**

**Miss Kanazuki : J'aime frustrer :p En même temps, il est ado et ne connaît pas grand-chose que son obsession de vengeance^^ Et puis, il est quand même impulsif, alors il tente^^ Donc oui, il est naïf (trop) et Levi en profite XD Ah ben ça, faut encore être patient pour voir ça :p Belle je ne sais, mais l'air moins sauvage, oui XD Ah oui o_o Tu es à des persans ou quoi ? Je suis contente, mes rats ne salissent pas trop^^ XD qui ne péterait pas un câble devant une baignoire boueuse ? XD Pour la fac, je vais essayer même si ma santé me fait défaut... Et oui, il y a peu de débouchés ou les postes pris (genre dans l'enseignement). Je voudrai devenir conservateur de musée dans le meilleur des cas, travailler dans l'iconographie médiévale (bref, métiers du patrimoine) ou enseignant chercheur en histoire de l'art médiéval. Mais c'est dur^^ mon prof référent me dit de continuer même si ça va être difficile (j'ai trouvé une sculpture que son collègue et lui ne connaissent et il y a eu peu de recherches dessus). C'est la loose pour ton stage :s ils ont l'air d'être de véritables connards ! C'est abusé ! Vous avez raison de protester. Au moins, tu es aussi bien calée dessus pour les prud'hommes (si j'ai bien compris). Vivement pour toi que ça se termine :s T'inquiète pas du pavé^^ j'aime même bien aussi parler et être proche de mes lectrices^^ En tout cas merci de ta review, et de rien. Et d'ailleurs, tu l'as fini ton stage ? Tu le termines quand ?**

**Akira-Kyubi : Un peu de tendresse, surtout de la gaucherie de la part de ce pauvre Eren qui tente de se rapprocher de son Capitaine XD Je vois ce que tu veux dire^^ Comme beaucoup de yaoiste en même temps^^ Ah ben ça, au bout d'un moment, il faudra s'y attendre, oui^^ Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que veut dire otsukare, je l'ai entendu mais j'ai pas la traduction en tête. Je comprends. Courage alors ! Le BAC, c'est plutôt facile à avoir. Je pense que ça ira, surtout si tu as bien réussi ton oral d'anglais ;)**

**Audrey Tarakai : Ta review m'a permise de vérifier. Et oui, tu as raison, j'avais complètement oublié que Nanabe est morte. Désolée c'est une erreur de ma part... XD ça on verra bien :p Déjà, il faut qu'ils mettent au point leur plan et tout^^ mignonne la fin, oui et non^^ Eren vient et ose faire le premier pas mais... tu verras bien dans cette suite^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était comme goûter quelque chose de sucré. Levi serra son étreinte, obligeant Eren à se rapprocher encore plus. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient seuls, tous les deux. Personne ne viendrait les chercher. Il obligea Eren à ouvrir la bouche et engouffra sa langue, cherchant sa jumelle. Il le sentit gémir contre lui, surpris et probablement peu enclin à être soumis de la sorte. Et pourtant, les yeux à demi-clos, Levi laissa balader une de ses mains le long de son dos, suivant sa colonne vertébrale à travers le tissu. Il descendit plus bas, le sentant trembler encore un peu plus. Puis, il laissa ses doigts tâter cette chair ferme, il prit une de ses fesses entre ses doigts et la malaxa. En même temps, il l'obligea encore à se rapprocher de lui, ne cessant le baiser.

Ça allait n'importe comment. Eren essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la cadence, perdant souvent le rythme avec la langue expérimentée. Levi alternait parfois en le mordillant les lèvres, avide de lui. Avide de se détendre. Après tout, Eren se donnait à lui, non ? Avec sa main callée sur sa fesse, il rapprocha son bas-ventre contre lui et Levi se redressa également, faisant toucher leur intimité maintenant dure.

Frustré. Envie. Fatigue. Voilà comment il se sentait. Il voulait Eren ici. Il voulait le prendre maintenant, sur cette motte de foin. De l'autre, il savait qu'il était vierge et qu'il fallait le travailler un minimum. Ça l'emmerdait. Les hommes, c'était vraiment chiant. Une femme, c'était plus facile. Il suffisait juste de les chauffer et pour un peu qu'elles reconnaissent le héros, certaines se donnaient volontairement, sans passer par toutes ces choses chiantes à exécuter. Levi n'avait pas que ça à faire. Mais avec le stress, il voulait évacuer. Et il fallait que ça tombe sur Eren. Pas grave, ils devraient être tranquilles pour un moment, au pire, il mettrait sa langue pour que ça aille plus vite.

A cette pensée, il l'embrassait plus profondément, collant leurs deux bouches, les privant d'air. La salive se mélangeait avec la violence qu'il y mettait, il sentait que ça dégoulinait. Eren respirait vite. Ses mains avaient attrapé sa chemise, le tenant comme un désespéré. Il voulait lui montrer également qu'il pouvait dominer, qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Et pourtant, il tremblait, il était maladroit. Et cette perspective enchanta Levi. Il le voulait. Il voulait le marquer.

Il commença à bouger son bas ventre, lui donnant des coups, mimant l'acte. Et pour l'obliger à ne pas trop bouger, il maintenait sa prise avec plus de force. Il se demanda un moment s'il ne lui faisait pas mal. Peu importait. Lorsqu'il le prendrait, Eren allait vraiment avoir mal. Autant qu'il se fasse à la douleur.

Une de ses mains quitta son dos pour aller se loger dans ses cheveux et il obligea encore Eren à être collé contre lui, lui tirant à moitié les cheveux.

Sa langue lécha sa jumelle, alternant avec des morsures sur ses lèvres et sur cette dernière. Il ouvrit ses yeux, voulant apercevoir le visage d'Eren. Il fronçait les sourcils, plissant les yeux comme si c'était désagréable. Pourtant, son entrejambe lui affirmait le contraire. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et doucement, il commença à faire allonger le gamin sur la motte de paille. C'était juste un préambule afin de lui dire de bouger ses jambes. Et c'était ce qu'il fit. Eren les bougea, dans une position peu agréable. Levi laissa ses prises pour mettre ses mains sur ses épaules et se prépara à l'allonger subitement.

_ Iiiiiiik !

Ils cessèrent de bouger et séparèrent leur bouche. Levi se tourna vers la source du bruit et ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir, glacial.

_Salope._

Aucunement affligée par ce regard, Ik se tenait là, à genoux devant eux. Comment ça se faisait qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu ? Pourtant, cette saloperie était bien là et comme pour se moquer d'eux, ou de Levi, elle offrit un grand sourire débile.

Putain mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Pourquoi à cet instant ? Pourquoi devait-elle TOUJOURS apparaître à certains moments !

Eren se sépara complètement de lui, s'asseyant correctement et fixa la vermine.

_ Ik ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Levi la détailla et se rendit compte que sa robe claire allait être tâchée avec le foin et la poussière végétale. Sans crier gare, encore une fois, elle sauta sur Eren, qui tomba à la renverse, en couinant. Levi tourna la tête, prêt à l'enlever de force lorsqu'il entendit les éclats de rire du gamin.

Eren riait. Merde. Il riait alors qu'Ik était collée à lui et frotter sa tête contre la sienne, sur son font, sur son menton. Elle alternait les couinements et des bruits étranges, ressemblant à des ronronnements ou… merde, c'étaient quoi ces bruits bizarres ? En fait, ça ressemblait aussi au bruit des pigeons.

_ Ik ! Arrête ! Aller, décolle-toi !

Pour toute réponse, elle se frotta encore plus à lui.

_ Ok, lâcha Levi.

Eren lui jeta un regard, un œil fermé à cause d'Ik qui se frottait contre son front.

_ Elle fait des câlins, expliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle en fait.

_ Ravi pour toi.

Eren riait et… ça le faisait chier. Un, Ik était venue au mauvais moment et de deux, elle faisait rire Eren aux éclats. Ok, c'était bien mais la vue n'était pas des plus agréables. Elle ressemblait à un putain de chien qui avait sauté sur son maître pour lui faire la fête après une longue absence.

Le gamin leva même un bras pour lui caresser la tête, comme faisait Hanji. Et là, Levi se figea. A peine une seconde. Il rencontra les yeux dorés de la bestiole. Et merde. Ils étaient froids, voir méchants à son égard. Au fond de lui, il sentit un profond malaise. Une peur inidentifiable naissait au creux de ses entrailles. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis, ces yeux redevinrent immédiatement doux, débiles et pire encore, Ik le fixait. Comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé, encore une fois.

Levi se demanda vraiment s'il n'avait pas rêvé. La bestiole se redressa un peu sur Eren qui cessa de rire, reprenant sa respiration. Et là, encore une fois, elle sauta cette fois-ci sur Levi et le fit tomber au sol, près d'Eren. La bestiole finit par les prendre tous les deux dans les bras et à frotter sa tête contre la leur. Il voulait la frapper. Il voulait s'extirper de son étreinte. Hors, il se rendit compte que malgré son corps fin, elle avait une force démesurée. Levi ne pouvait tout simplement pas échapper à cette étreinte forcée. Il recevait des espèces de coup de boule sur le menton et le front. Il dut plisser les yeux pour ne pas recevoir de coups directs. Les gestes de cet animal semblaient maladroits. Comme un chien.

_ Putain, maugréa-t-il. Mais lâche-moi saloperie.

Eren recommença à rire.

_ Elle vous aime bien ! Elle ne fait pas ça à tout le monde !

Levi tenta d'utiliser ses mains pour l'éloigner mais peine perdue, elle continuait à réaliser ce câlin forcé. Saloperie de bestiole de merde.

_ Pas moi.

Puis, elle les lâcha, ou plutôt lui et resta collée contre Eren. Elle frotta encore sa tête contre lui, de manière plus douce. Levi remarqua qu'elle s'était assise, tout comme Eren et elle avait passé sa queue autour de lui. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'Ik agissait d'une manière étrange… un peu comme un chien qui garde son maître. Elle semblait le protéger et ça l'énervait profondément en plus de l'inquiéter. Il soupira et se leva, se préparant à partir.

_ Levi ? Appela Eren. Où allez-vous ?

Il ne se retourna pas alors qu'il s'approchait de l'échelle.

_ Je rentre.

_ Ah.

A sa grande surprise, il ne vit pas Eren bouger, probablement incapable de bouger à cause de cette saloperie de bestiole. Lorsqu'il descendit l'échelle, il aperçut le visage déçu de la jeune recrue et Ik le fixer avec étonnement. Mais encore une fois, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de son champ de vision, il crut apercevoir un regard terriblement froid et réprobateur.

Il n'en tint pas compte. Il en avait tout simplement ras-le-bol. Qu'ils restent tous les deux. Ça le faisait chier. Il était mieux tout seul. En plus, cette chose ne l'avait non pas seulement énervé, elle l'avait refroidi direct. Toute envie avait disparu à la seconde où elle avait crié et qu'elle s'était frottée contre eux. Putain.

Il sortit de la grange, soupirant et se dirigea en direction du manoir. Il allait dormir. De toute façon, le soleil avait disparu et il ne voulait voir plus personne. Il avait une amère sensation et se sentait irrité, plus que d'habitude.

_« Vous êtes stupide. »_

Il se figea, écarquillant les yeux. Il avait entendu une voix. Sauf qu'elle était bizarre. Caverneuse… non. Comme si plusieurs personnes parlaient en même temps, homme, femme, enfant. Il frissonna et se tourna. Il observa les alentours, sans ne rien voir. Les chevaux continuaient à vaguer à leur occupation, sans aucune crainte. Le vent soufflait doucement. Mais il n'y avait rien. Personne.

Bordel. C'était quoi ce truc ? Il n'avait pas entendu ce genre de voix il n'y avait pas longtemps ? Si. Mais il ne s'en souvenait plus où.

Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'avait entendue ?

Il fronça les sourcils et tourna les talons. Fadaises. Il était juste fatigué et irrité.

* * *

Les jours suivants étaient… normaux. Oui, c'était le mot. Tout était normal. Ils pouvaient être toujours dans l'enceinte que ça ne changerait pas. Il y avait juste quelques différences. Leur QG était un manoir, ils réalisaient moins d'entraînement en tridimensionnel faute de gaz, la bestiole criait tous les deux deux-trois jours et… c'était tout, pour ainsi dire. De base, le Bataillon d'Exploration avait toujours été reclu dans l'enceinte des Murs, à l'abri des regards. Ainsi, ils ne voyaient pas souvent la population. Ce fait ne les dérangeait donc pas vraiment. Par contre, s'entraîner pour la manœuvre tridimensionnelle, c'était assez néfaste. Tout le monde s'était accordé sur ce point, ils allaient rouiller s'ils n'avaient pas de réapprovisionnements. Ce lieu avait des allures de jours de repos. Bien sûr, les tours de garde continuaient encore, bien qu'ils étaient plus espacés et ils devaient faire en sorte de ne pas trop user le gaz pour aller sur le toit.

Les fois où ils voyaient les titans au loin, Ik sortait pour crier, de temps en temps elle sortait du manoir et parcourait plusieurs mètres jusqu'à en tuer si il y avait des déviants récalcitrants. Et dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'elle criait, Eren finissait malade. Hanji ignorait totalement la raison et ce cri le faisait vomir et tourner la tête, sans compter l'oppression qu'il ressentait et cette peur. Malgré tout, et c'était ce qui emmerdait Levi, le gamin semblait apprécier la bestiole. Non. Le mot était faible. Eren aimait Ik. Il réagissait avec elle d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait guère. Au début, il lui caressait la tête comme un animal mais maintenant, il réagissait d'une tout autre manière. Un peu comme une amie ? Non. Ce n'était pas ça non plus. Et c'était encore moins comme s'il était attiré par elle d'une manière amoureuse. Pour ça, Levi savait qu'Eren continuait de le regarder et parfois encore, ils échangeaient des baisers, à l'abri des regards. Le Capitaine avait également remarqué que depuis l'autre jour, dans la grange, Eren tentait de ne pas rester seul avec lui. Il semblait craindre quelque chose et les rares fois où ils étaient vraiment seul à seul, cette saloperie de bestiole était là, trônant sur la bibliothèque ou parfois même, elle s'immisçait entre eux. Levi appréciait de moins en moins cette chose. Pire encore, de plus en plus de personne commençait à l'adopter, comme un chien ou un truc du genre. Hanji était totalement gaga mais là encore, Levi avait remarqué que la Folle se comportait d'une différente manière avec elle, ce n'était plus un animal à ses yeux. Mais son égal. Venant d'elle, ce n'était pas très surprenant, mais d'Eren… Hormis cela, Erwin tentait encore et désespérément de se faire apprécier d'Ik qui continuait de le renvoyer chier. Et le pire truc encore, c'était que cette bestiole semblait bien l'aimer, lui, Levi. Elle n'hésitait pas à venir vers lui, frotter sa tête contre la sienne.

Chiant.

De l'autre, le Bataillon réfléchissait à un moyen d'aller se ravitailler. Des hôtels de ville et des centres avaient été repérés sur le carte et au loin. Le mieux serait d'aller en direction de Maria mais les proches se concentraient de l'autre côté, soit vers Rose. Et là, Erwin craignait que ceux sur les Murs ne les aperçoivent. Il fallait environ deux heures, ou trois heures de route jusqu'aux lieux. Autant dire qu'il fallait partir tôt le matin. En soi, la stratégie était déjà prête, à savoir rester groupé jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville, prendre les réserves dans les chariots les plus proches et repartir immédiatement. Sauf que dans cette équation, les titans étaient à prendre en compte. Eren devait les repousser, en attaque. Mais surtout, et l'atout le plus important pour éviter les pertes, et même d'éviter les attaques, c'était Ik et son cri. Hanji avait remarqué que ça fonctionnait sur environ deux-trois jours, parfois plus, mais ça dépassait rarement les quatre. Le son s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres, d'au moins une quarantaine de kilomètres. C'était énorme. De l'autre, on ignorait encore totalement comment ça fonctionnait. Seuls les titans partaient. Les animaux en avaient peur mais au fur et à mesure de l'entendre, ils avaient l'air de s'en accommoder. Sauf les titans. Et c'était très étrange. Ainsi, il était prévu d'emmener Ik avec eux, donc à cheval.

C'était le quatrième jour d'essai. Levi, Hanji, Moblit, Nanaba et Erwin étaient tout le temps présent lorsque ça avait lieu. Parfois, quelques curieux venaient voir. Eren et ses amis étaient venus observés mais rapidement, on les chassait car Ik venait les voir, pour s'amuser. Et ça emmerdait Erwin et Levi.

Il soupira, s'appuyant à la rambarde en bois. Aujourd'hui, il faisait nuageux, le temps était lourd, toujours aussi chaud. Allait-il faire orage ?

Ses yeux aciers fixèrent la forme d'Ik dans l'enclos des chevaux. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle s'amusait avec eux, courant, les grattant. Mais elle ne les montait pas. L'étalon d'Erwin s'amusait à lui donner des coups de tête qu'elle lui renvoyait. Effectivement, compte tenu de l'handicap de leur Commandant, il était plus intelligent de placer la bestiole derrière lui. Elle pourrait ainsi voir les titans qui arriveraient au devant et en cas d'attaque, elle pourrait déployer ses secondes queues griffues.

_ Je vais encore essayer, déclara Erwin.

Il passa sous la barrière, n'ayant que son harnais et pas son équipement. Levi et Moblit restèrent côte à côte. Hanji avait fini par courir avec Ik, essayant de la rappeler à l'ordre.

_ Elle est toujours pleine d'énergie, commença Moblit.

Levi ne le fixa pas.

_ Qui ?

Effectivement, la Folle et la bestiole étaient toujours énergiques pour les conneries.

_ Ik.

_ Mouais.

Lorsqu'Erwin s'approcha d'Hanji et d'Ik, elle avait fini par la rattraper, la bestiole recula et frappa le sol avec sa queue. En à peine quelque secondes, elle repartit avec les chevaux, courant.

C'était perdu d'avance.

_ Comment ça avance ? Demanda une voix.

Levi se tourna et aperçut Eren, Mikasa, Armin et toute la clique de la 104ème. Le Capitaine avait la flemme de les réprimander.

_ Pareil. Tu peux en juger par toi-même.

Voir Hanji et Erwin courir après les chevaux et Ik était… dépitant.

Eren se rapprocha et se posa près de lui, leur coude se toucha. Levi ressentait sa chaleur à travers et il avait envie de tendre le bras pour venir prendre sa main. Néanmoins, il se retint. Il l'entendit rire.

Levi tourna la tête vers lui, de marbre mais Eren sembla comprendre car il lui répondit :

_ Il faut avouer que c'est marrant de les voir courir. On imagine mal le Commandant faire ça.

_Tu manques de respect à ton supérieur ?_

C'était ce que Levi avait envie de dire mais n'en fit rien. Eren n'avait pas tord, Erwin paraissait stupide. De plus, le Capitaine se rendit compte que depuis qu'ils étaient ici, les membres du Bataillon voyaient de plus en plus souvent Erwin, ce qui n'était pas trop le cas avant. Ils devaient maintenant avoir une autre image de lui. Surtout là.

_Bordel Erwin… Tu pourrais au moins faire attention._

Puis, Hanji s'immobilisa et siffla. Son propre étalon arriva vers elle, sautillant. La Folle monta à crue lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Erwin se plaça en retrait, s'accoudant à une rambarde près d'elle. La Binoclarde appela Ik qui se retourna vers elle. La bestiole arriva vers elle, observant le cheval et monta aussi, en sautant. Elle se tint à Hanji et la Binoclarde laissa échapper un cri de victoire. Elle tourna la tête en direction d'Erwin et à son tour, il appela son étalon. D'une couleur très claire, alezan doré, sa monture se discernait des autres. A son tour, et malgré son bras manquant, Erwin grimpa également à crue. Levi le plaignit intérieurement. Déjà avec la selle, ce n'était pas facile mais à crue… il devait avoir un peu mal…

La suite, les recrues restèrent silencieuses, même Eren. Levi pressentait le pire.

Erwin s'approcha d'Hanji, avec Ik derrière elle. La bestiole ne bougeait pas mais avait vu le Commandant se rapprocher d'elles. Il semblait parler à Ik et désigna la place derrière lui.

Levi put entendre qu'Eren retenait sa respiration probablement comme d'autres. Moblit l'imitait également. Tout le monde avait compris qu'Ik avait la faculté d'emmerder Erwin jusqu'à la moelle. Alors essayer de faire monter Ik avec lui…

Et pourtant, ils la virent se redresser, se mettant debout sur l'étalon d'Hanji avant de s'installer sur celui d'Erwin. Elle s'assit et pire encore, elle sembla placer ses mains autour de la taille d'Erwin. A moins que… Bordel. Ses doigts tenaient plutôt la crinière de l'étalon. Et là, elle leva sa queue, assez haut et l'abaissa subitement, un peu comme un fouet. L'étalon d'Erwin se cabra et s'esclaffa avant de s'élancer dans une course folle. Levi ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé mais après quelques galops, Erwin et Ik finirent par terre.

Evidemment. Ça ne pouvait être autrement.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures, vos reviews et tout et tout.**

**Je souhaite également bonne chance à ceux qui sont en examen ! Notamment le bac^^**

**De mon côté, j'ai failli oublier de publier ce soir pour x raisons. L'une d'entre elles concerne mon cosplay pour la Japan Expo. J'ai enfin fini le cosplay de Levi. Enfin... presque. Il faut que je perfectionne le maquillage et mieux couper la perruque pour un effet undercut mais sinon fini. Equipement tridimensionnel opérationnel. Harnais ok. Tenue ok. Et si j'en ai marre le lendemain, je pourrai être en Levi civil o/**

**D'ailleurs, je constate que pas beaucoup d'entre vous a vu ce qu'il n'allait pas dans le précédent chapitre^^ Il y avait deux gros détails^^**

**Bref. Place aux réponses !**

**S-Lay L : Tu as raison, même la bestiole a fini par être son jouet XD Pauvre Mikasa^^' mais certes, tu as raison. Et bien, je ne sais pas que que tu as écouté mais ça a l'air drôlement, niais, surtout si c'est pour la Saint-Valentin. Et oui, j'ai vu ça aussi^^ Pour Ik, tu n'y es pas loin, mais tu regardes dans le mauvais sens XD tu verras plus tard^^ Pour la voix, peut-être que oui, peut-être que non^^ Erwin n'est pas un dépravé non plus XD Putain mais tout ce qu'il se ramasse le pauvre XD Pour Eren malade, c'est aussi une bonne direction^^ N'en veux pas à Ik, elle est gentille envers Eren^^ Et Erwin galère avec la bestiole, c'est sûr. Mais... je te laisse lire^^**

**Petit Piou : Si ça a pu tu détendre, tant mieux alors :) Et de ce que tu as retenu, c'est tout à fait ça^^ Oui, c'est l'arc où tout le monde se ressource. Ahah, dans ce cas, je te propose de lire la suite ;) Merci à toi et à bientôt^^**

**Nekolie : Oh my XD on sent toute la rancoeur et la menace (de mort) à son encontre XD Après, oui, et puis, ça fait longtemps. Il louche mais il sait qu'il a pas intérêt sinon elle le bouffe. X'DDD une amie m'a parlé d'un meme avec Levi en robe (il l'a mise parce qu'il était bourré dans le truc) et... c'était horrible parce qu'il est trop musclé pour une jolie robe XDD et maquillé ? Bordel mais ça serait horrible. Les talons, je suis sûre qu'il les voudrait pour faire la poussière en haut des meubles XD C'est triste, mais oui, et puis, dans certaines classes, certain(e)s font vraiment ça :s En ce qui concerne l'interruption, c'est ça. Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Et c'est pour ça qu'Ik est venue. Elle protège Eren ;) Levi n'a pas toute sa tête et ça se verra encore plus tard le pourquoi du comment. Ik s'est bien amusée sur le cheval d'Erwin, c'est clair XD Par contre, pour ce chapitre, je suis désolée.**

**Akira-Kyubi : Oui, Ik est un cas XD En ce qui concerne tes hypothèses par rapport à Ik et notre couple préféré, tu as à moitié raison. Tu es presque sur une bonne piste. Mais tu comprendras plus tard^^ Merci et ça y est, maintenant que tu l'as traduit, je le remets également en tête avec l'accent. En fait, oui, je connaissais^^ C'est quand que ça se finit d'ailleurs le bac ?**

**Audrey Tarakai : Et bien... tu as tout faux sur toute la ligne XD mais ça, tu le verras plus tard ;p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le temps s'était nettement dégradé. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps et la pluie avait commencé à tomber, par petites gouttes. Au loin, le tonnerre résonnait, avec de temps en temps, des éclats lumineux. Le bruit faisait penser à du bois qui se craquelait, dans une résonnance assez grave. Et avec la direction du vent, ça se dirigeait vers eux. Les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées, ainsi que les volets. Sauf quelques uns étaient encore ouverts permettant de surveiller les alentours.

Levi se dirigea vers la chambre d'Erwin, il voulait lui parler de cette excursion. Une semaine s'était déjà passée et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être encore prévue pour tout de suite. Ik allait tout faire foirer. Il fallait trouver autre chose. Après l'essai encore raté et le repas, Levi n'avait pas pu le voir. Il devait avouer qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul et n'avait pas envie de voir tout le monde. Avec le temps lourd, certains étaient à sujet irritants, chiants. Il avait autre chose à foutre que de régler des conflits ou d'y participer. Au loin, Jean et Eren avaient commencé à se battre jusqu'à que Mikasa mette son grain de sel, aidée de leurs amis.

Jean était un idiot. Encore plus qu'Eren.

Il frappa à la porte d'Erwin et attendit une réponse. Rien. Pourtant, il percevait de la lumière sous le bas de la porte. Il répéta le geste et cette fois-ci, il entendit un « Entre » à peine audible. Le Capitaine haussa un sourcil. D'habitude, il ne disait pas ça de manière si détachée, et encore moins en tutoyant. Il abaissa la poignée et s'invita dans la chambre, prenant soin de refermer la porte. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il écarquilla les yeux.

La chambre d'Erwin devait appartenir au noble ou au bourgeois qui habitait ici. La pièce était assez spacieuse, avec un lit double, l'un des trois du manoir, avec deux bibliothèques, un bureau qui en était vraiment un et pas une simple table, ainsi que des chaises et tout un assortiment de meubles. Le lit d'Erwin avait été rabattu contre le mur, donnant plus d'espace pour accueillir les capitaines lors de réunion. Mais là, Levi resta scotché sur place en voyant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Erwin était sur son lit, allongé, n'ayant qu'une longue chemise en guise de pyjama. A ses côtés, ou plutôt contre lui, Ik était présente, à moitié en boule, à moitié étendue. Une jambe s'étendait de tout son long alors que l'autre était à demi-repliée contre son ventre. Elle portait le pyjama qu'Hanji et Moblit avaient trouvé, à savoir une chemise d'homme trois fois trop grande pour elle. Mais au moins, il n'y avait pas à faire de trou pour que sa queue passe. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était enroulée autour d'une des jambes d'Erwin. D'ici, Levi ne pouvait pas voir son visage, elle semblait s'être logée sur le torse du Commandant, ne laissant qu'une cascade de cheveux dorés s'étendre sur la couette.

Erwin leva les yeux vers Levi, souriant. De sa seule main valide, il caressait la tête d'Ik. Cette dernière respirait doucement, son abdomen s'élevait et s'abaissait doucement, régulièrement.

_ Ne fais pas trop de bruit, murmura le Commandant d'une voix posée. C'est rare quand elle fait ça.

Levi arqua un sourcil.

_ Tu savais que c'était moi ?

_ Vu comment tu me lançais des regards au repas, je pensais bien que tu allais venir.

Le Capitaine s'approcha et attrapa une petite chaise, l'amenant devant le lit. Sous le geste, Ik se redressa un peu, tournant la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient à moitié endormis et aussitôt, Erwin intensifia la caresse.

_ Chut, souffla-t-il.

Levi resta stupéfait devant une telle scène. La bestiole ne cessait d'emmerder le Commandant alors la voir comme ça, aussi posée, prête à dormir, collée contre lui. C'était très bizarre. Sous la caresse, elle finit par reposer la tête contre le buste d'Erwin et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, crispant son corps, resserrant sa prise avec sa queue.

_ Bordel, souffla Levi. Comment ça se fait ?

Erwin haussa les épaules.

_ Ça lui arrive parfois. Mais il ne faut pas que je pousse trop. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par s'en aller. Bien que je m'inquiète un peu à son sujet.

Levi leva les yeux sur lui.

_ Pourquoi ?

Erwin avait les sourcils froncés, fixant la bestiole s'endormant contre lui.

_ Elle a une très vilaine cicatrice.

_ Une cicatrice ?

Il acquiesça.

_ En dessous du nombril. On dirait que c'est nécrosé, c'est noir. Ça ressemble à une tâche arrondie qui se propage en de petites veines. Elle n'a pas voulu que j'y regarde, encore moins que j'y touche.

_ Hanji ne nous a rien dits.

_ Ik s'habille d'elle-même, apparemment. Elle refuse qu'on la voie nue.

Levi hocha la tête, fixant la bestiole. Puis, il se raidit et lança un regard suspicieux à Erwin.

_ Comment tu sais qu'elle a une cicatrice à cet endroit en plus ?

Il vit Erwin esquisser un sourire.

_ Elle m'a accompagnée au bain, tout à l'heure. Au début, elle voulait rentrer toute habillée mais je l'ai arrêtée avant et je lui ai fait comprendre que ce qu'elle avait, allé finir mouillé. Elle l'a donc enlevé et j'ai eu le temps de voir cette blessure.

_Avoue que tu te rinçais l'œil. Bordel, mais pourquoi elle a voulu faire ça ? Au moins, ça change de la boue…_

___ Elle n'a pas foutu le bordel.

Erwin ricana.

_ Hum. Evitons de parler de nettoyage ce soir.

Et comme pour souligner cet instant dramatique, un violent coup de tonnerre éclata. Apparemment, l'orage était au-dessus d'eux.

_ Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Levi retint un soupir mais n'en pensa pas moins.

_ L'excursion. On ne devrait pas compter sur Ik. Elle n'est pas encore capable de monter correctement à cheval et plus le temps passe, et plus c'est risqué. On a beau conservé nos réserves, ça va mal finir.

_ Tu veux élaborer un nouveau plan ? Savoir quand on partira ?

_ Evidemment.

_ Dans une semaine, je pense que ça ira.

Il arqua un sourcil.

_ On devrait discuter d'un plan de secours.

Erwin haussa la tête de gauche à droite.

A travers les volets, un éclat lumineux apparut, suivi d'un grand coup de tonnerre. Ik sembla relever la tête mais là encore, Erwin continua de la caresser et elle finit par se recoucher.

_ Un plan de secours ne nous servirait à pas grand-chose. En avançant vers les lieux de ravitaillement, on s'expose à nos poursuiveurs. On sera dans l'incapacité d'utiliser correctement les fumigènes à moins de se faire repérer. Je ne pense pas que les canons arrivent jusqu'à nous mais je crains ces Chevaliers. Et hormis ça, ce sont les titans qui peuvent nous avoir.

Levi se sentit irrité.

_ A ton avis, pourquoi je te disais que c'était une idée de merde d'aller en dehors des Murs ? Plusieurs d'entre nous l'avons dit. Mais Hanji et toi, vous faisiez la sourde oreille.

_ Ik nous viendra en aide, claqua Erwin. Je sais qu'elle nous aidera. Le moment voulu, elle le fera.

Il était totalement sûr de lui. Cette confiance en soi, Levi l'avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois. Et tout le temps, ça s'était révélé bon, avec quelques pertes, certes, mais ça avait toujours abouti. Et dès qu'il entendait cette intonation, le Capitaine se soumettait, lui faisant confiance. Là, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Obéir ou pas ?

Les éclairs et le tonnerre ne cessèrent de s'abattre, suivis d'une forte pluie et de grêle.

Levi fixa Erwin droit dans les yeux. Ils se défièrent un moment et le Capitaine abaissa ses épaules. Il finit par détailler Ik qui malgré sa position, avait maintenant les yeux bien grands ouverts, semblant concentrée, probablement sur l'orage.

Il se leva, prit la chaise, la remit à sa place et se retourna face à Erwin.

_ Ok, fit-il. J'espère juste que cette bestiole aura fait des progrès. Il faut qu'elle arrive à monter à cheval sans qu'elle fasse des conneries comme tout à l'heure. Elle peut peut-être nous sauver, mais elle peut également tout faire foirer et causer notre mort.

_ Je sais. J'en suis conscient.

Levi soupira.

_ Je te fais confiance mais je vais également penser de mon côté à une autre stratégie. Sur ce, bonne nuit. Et ne fais pas des choses étranges avec cet animal.

Erwin sourit.

_ Tu as une basse opinion de moi.

Levi se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Depuis quelques mois, et sans vouloir t'insulter, dès que tu peux sauter une nana ou un mec, tu le fais. Mais Ik n'est pas humaine. C'est un animal. Un monstre. Quoique, vu comment elle réagit parfois avec toi, il ne devrait pas avoir de souci à se faire. Elle te tuerait avant.

Erwin sourit, ne répliquant pas.

_ Passe également une bonne nuit. Levi.

Le Capitaine sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre dont les volets n'étaient pas fermés. Il vit qu'il grêlait. De ce côté, il vit le Mur Rose, éclairé à tout va par les éclairs. Durant cette nuit, sa silhouette paraissait menaçante. Au fond de lui, il se demandait ce qu'il se passait là-bas, maintenant. Allait-il un jour le savoir ?

Un autre coup de tonnerre retentit, faisant vibrer le verre. Cet orage était vraiment fort et semblait resté au-dessus de leur tête. Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Demain, ils allaient encore essayer avec Ik. Et aussi, il fallait s'assurer que l'orage ne fasse rien. Avant de quitter la vue de la fenêtre, il crut apercevoir quelque chose, dans le ciel. Il se stoppa et fixa les nuages. C'était difficile de se concentrer avec tous ces éclairs, ça lui faisait mal aux yeux. Etait-ce un titan ? Non, il ne voyait pas de forme au sol et dans ce cas, Ik aurait déjà réagi.

Il repensa à sa tête dressée. Bordel, peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose mais pas un titan. Ses yeux aciers fixèrent de nouveau le ciel, pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ne voyait rien à part ses éclairs. Le tonnerre était de plus en plus brutal et le verre tremblait violemment.

Levi écarquilla les yeux et étant vers la chambre d'Erwin, il crut entendre Ik feuler ou souffler. Aussitôt, il entendit son Commandant la rassurer.

L'orage se calma presqu'aussitôt. Ou du moins, il n'y avait plus des coups de tonnerre aussi forts. Le Capitaine resta sceptique et fixa encore quelques minutes le ciel. La grêle avait cessé, il pleuvait à grosses gouttes.

Les orages d'été étaient vraiment violents parfois. Il laissa cette contemplation et se dirigea pour de bon vers sa chambre. Il devait dormir.

* * *

Une semaine de plus. Ça faisait bientôt un mois qu'ils étaient au manoir, sa familiarisant avec l'espace alentour, apprivoisant la bestiole, réexpliquant la stratégie de ravitaillement. Levi n'avait pas vraiment trouvé d'autres moyens pour y aller sans l'aide d'Ik. Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens mais à chaque fois, ça incorporait des risques. Il avait pensé à y aller de nuit. Néanmoins, ils seraient repérables au loin par le Mur Rose et il en était hors de question. Autant en pleine journée, il y avait des risques que les autres viennent les chercher, autant en pleine nuit, avec des torches, ils pourraient certainement venir les courser et les massacrer. La stratégie d'Erwin demeurait la seule acceptable. De l'autre, ils avaient eu la chance de trouver cet anti-titan, car sens elle, Erwin n'aurait pu penser à cela et il serait dans le même état que lui, à savoir, élaborer une stratégie avec trop de risques pour leur nombre insuffisant.

L'été avait bien avancé, encore. Il devait être au milieu de la saison et bientôt, les orages apparaîtront, de plus en plus nombreux. Les températures allaient aussi probablement baisser. Ce n'était pas un mal, au contraire car la chaleur était étouffante, cette année.

Levi se prépara, finissant de mettre son équipement tridimensionnel. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'opération. Il était tôt, le soleil peinait à se lever, laissant entrevoir une lumière orangée au loin, se levant doucement derrière le Mur Maria.

On toqua à sa porte.

_ Oui.

Il fixa la porte alors qu'il finissait de fixer un des fourreaux à sa cuisse. Eren entra, en tenue aussi. Il était prêt, tant mieux. Sans se parler, se regardant seulement, ils se saluèrent de la tête. Il était encore trop tôt pour le gamin. Levi avait remarqué qu'Eren faisait semblant d'être alerte, avec ce genre de réveil aux aurores. Si on l'observait bien, ses yeux reflétaient sa fatigue, dormant à moitié les yeux ouverts. Le Capitaine ne l'avait jamais réprimandé pour ça. Il comprenait bien trop cette sensation.

Il se dirigea vers sa porte, suivi de la recrue et la ferma. Ils croisèrent d'autres soldats, tous en tenue. Dans les escaliers, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Levi tendit sa main jusqu'à celle d'Eren. Il frôla ses doigts et la jeune recrue tendit aussi ses doigts. Ils se touchèrent ainsi, se caressant silencieusement. Cela pourrait paraître anodin aux yeux des autres, au pire. Comme un accrochage non-voulu. Toutefois, l'un et l'autre savaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela. C'était un moyen comme un autre de communiquer, de se toucher. Depuis l'incident de la dernière fois, Levi n'avait pas osé se rapprocher d'Eren. Du coup, il avait opté pour ses petits gestes gauches, discrets. Ça devait satisfaire le gamin car il y répondait et même, il l'avait fait de lui-même de nombreuses fois. Leur relation devait être un secret, même si ça n'en était pas vraiment un, mais ça leur allait ainsi. De plus, un jour comme celui-ci, Levi se voyait mal l'embrasser devant tout le monde ou pire, lui dire des pseudos-mots doux. De plus, il ne voulait plus réagir comme la dernière excursion, à savoir faire de la merde en pleine situation chaotique. Personne n'en avait parlé. Eren n'avait pas fait allusion. Erwin non plus. Hanji ne le savait pas et heureusement. L'incident était clos mais ça demeurait encore ici, au fond de lui. Il avait fait ça dans le désespoir, dans l'optique qu'ils allaient mourir. Mais maintenant, la situation avait complètement changé. Il était le Capitaine Levi, le Soldat le Plus Fort de l'Humanité. Il était également réputé pour son calme olympien et sa froideur à analyser rapidement une situation désastreuse. Il se devait donc d'être digne, de ne pas laisser passer des pseudos-sentiments prendre le dessus. Malgré tout, il rassurait d'une certaine manière Eren en le touchant comme ça, du bout des doigts. Le gamin était plus calme et posé depuis que Levi avait arrêté d'essayer de coucher avec lui. Au final, ça arrangeait tout le monde.

Ils descendirent à la grange, où les chevaux avaient été préparés juste après le petit déjeuner. Ik était également réveillée, se faisant traîner par Hanji. Apparemment, elle avait également du mal à se réveiller mais sa présence était nécessaire. Maintenant, il fallait savoir si oui ou non, elle allait vraiment les aider.

Levi s'approcha de sa jument et monta, imité par Eren et beaucoup d'autres. Les montures s'esclaffèrent, tapant frénétiquement le sol avec leurs sabots. Aussitôt, son groupe se forma autour de lui. Mikasa était la seule à être totalement éveillée, en alerte à la moindre chose. Levi comptait sur elle et ses performances. Et il savait que c'était réciproque.

Néanmoins, la plupart des soldats se motiva dès qu'ils étaient sur le dos de leur cheval. Ils sortirent de la grange et se regroupèrent derrière le manoir. Levi aperçut Erwin, montant son étalon alezan doré. Mais Ik n'était pas avec lui, mais derrière Hanji. La bestiole semblait encore à moitié dormir, se cramponnant encore à la Binoclarde. Ses yeux menaçaient de se fermer à tout moment.

_ Ik va-t-elle vraiment nous aider ? Posa Mikasa en s'approchant de lui.

Eren et lui tournèrent la tête vers elle avant de fixer Hanji qui se rapprochait d'Erwin.

_ On ne peut qu'espérer, répondit le Capitaine après un moment. Si elle ne fait rien, on reste soudé. On se protège les uns les autres et on s'assure que nos compagnons sont à cheval. Mikasa, je te fais confiance pour ne pas user trop le gaz. Je sais que tu en es capable.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard et la jeune fille hocha la tête.

_ Eren, fit-il après au concerné. Si la situation s'envenime, tu sais quoi faire.

Le gamin hocha vigoureusement la tête. Levi prit alors la tête de leur groupe et s'avança un peu plus, afin d'être dans le champ de vision du Commandant. Lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux turquoise, Erwin acquiesça et parcourut l'assemblée, à la recherche des quatre autres capitaines. Une fois fait, il fit cabrer son cheval et tira une lame.

_ Que tout le monde se tienne prêt ! Nous avons trois heures de route devant nous ! Que chacun serre les rangs et évite de rester seul ! Je rappelle que c'est une opération de ravitaillement, les titans doivent être évités le plus possible !

Il rangea sa lame et tint les brides de son étalon. Il le fit diriger vers la plaine, apercevant en contrebas les restes de la civilisation.

_ Allons-y !

Son étalon galopa, suivi par tout le Bataillon d'Exploration.

Le but était l'hôtel de ville du côté de Rose. C'était risqué, mais c'était plus prêt que les autres. De plus, si ça venait à foirer, ils pouvaient revenir dans cette zone, le territoire de la bestiole. En pensant à elle, Levi leva les yeux, cherchant Hanji. Au début, elle était près d'Erwin. Effectivement, il la perçut, sur son étalon. Derrière elle, Ik se cramponnait encore plus. Au moins, le discours d'Erwin et le remue-ménage des chevaux avaient eu le mérite de l'éveiller complètement. Elle se tenait toujours à Hanji, mais plus crispée, plus droite.

Pourvu qu'ils ne rencontrent aucun titan. Pourvu qu'ils s'en sortent tous indemnes. Pourvu qu'Ik les aide en criant. Pourvu que tout fonctionne, pour une fois…


	25. Chapter 25

**Honnêtement, je n'avais pas du tout envie de publier. Je me force mais le moral n'est pas là. Je suis donc désolée de pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews. J'essayerai pour le prochain chapitre mais je ne promets rien. Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs si je publierai dans deux jours. Peut-être dans trois. Peut-être dans une semaine... ou plus.**

**Je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre, il risque d'avoir plus de fautes que d'habitude. Je m'en excuse.**

**Merci quand même de me suivre et de commenter.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Voilà bientôt deux heures qu'ils parcouraient le paysage. Le soleil avait fini par dépasser les murs, illuminant l'ensemble de l'enceinte. Plus ils se rapprochaient et plus ils voyaient la ville déserte se dessiner nettement. L'hôtel de ville était érigé sur une petite bute. De toute façon, les Murs avaient été érigés sur une colline, plus ils allaient au nord et plus ça montait. Il y avait toujours des protubérances sur la colline, où des bâtiments stratégiques avaient été bâtis, comme le manoir ou les hôtels de ville.

Levi l'aperçut au loin, le clocher qui le surmontait avait été détruit, ne laissant qu'une structure déchirée, où des barres de métal se voyait au loin, légèrement tordue. Il espérait que ça n'allait pas être trop le bordel pour accéder au ravitaillement. De l'autre, le Capitaine capta qu'ils s'éloignaient de la zone du manoir, où le cri semblait avoir fait son effet. Et bordel, à croire que les titans avaient eu vent de leur escapade, ils commençaient à apparaître, marchant à travers la ville, se découvrant derrière de petits bâtiments. Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils. Il les compta rapidement. Cinq. Sept. Douze. Il y avait douze titans. Sept entre trois et cinq mètres. Les autres faisaient entre douze et quinze.

C'était possible de les tuer mais comme l'avait souligné Erwin, ils devaient éviter de se séparer. Eren devait entrer en action le cas échéant. Levi, Mikasa et quelques autres soldats expérimentés pouvaient en venir à bout.

Mais il fallait surtout compter sur la bestiole. Levi la fixa donc. Même s'ils étaient encore assez loin des titans, il aperçut la bestiole redresser la tête. Elle semblait analyser la situation, elle aussi. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Plus ils approchaient et plus les titans étaient nets, pouvant les détailler.

Levi entendit certains appeler Erwin, lui demandant des ordres. D'autres soldats interpellaient leur propre capitaine. Par chance, avec son groupe, Levi n'avait pas à subir ça. Un simple coup d'œil lui permit de voir que les recrues étaient concentrées, bien que nerveux à la vue des titans. Eren semblait prêt à se mordre à n'importe quel moment, un de ses bras avait quitté les brides, l'amenant vers son visage. Ils croisèrent le regard. Levi lui fit signe d'attendre, de ne pas encore se mordre, et de reprendre les rênes de sa monture.

_ Erwin ! Hurla Hanji.

Levi la fixa et le Commandant tourna la tête vers la Binoclarde. Il écarquilla les yeux. Ik venait de se redresser sur le cheval d'Hanji. Debout. Bordel, elle se tenait debout, se tenant un peu avec les mains sur les épaules d'Hanji. Folle et inconsciente. Mais c'était un animal. Mais quand même.

Ik regardait droit devant elle, fixant les titans.

Hanji fit accélérer son cheval, l'amenant au plus près d'Erwin, devant. Si Ik ne voulait pas monter derrière Erwin, ils avaient prévu cela, qu'Hanji mène la danse, avec Ik derrière elle. Pourtant, là encore, il se passa une chose surprenante. La bestiole sauta de l'étalon de la Folle à celui d'Erwin. Elle se tint à lui, appuyant ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle devait rentrer ses griffes.

Levi fixa Eren.

_ Eren ! Rapproche-toi de moi !

Le gamin obéit. Effectivement, si Ik venait à crier, il fallait contrôler Eren qui risquerait de partir en vrille, encore une fois. Lorsqu'Eren fut près de lui, Levi attrapa ses brides, au cas où. Et au moment où il posa ses doigts sur la lanière en cuir, Ik cria. Le bruit était toujours aussi grinçant, horrible à entendre. Ça faisait mal. Les chevaux baissaient également leurs oreilles, peu enjoués de l'entendre de nouveau gueuler. Néanmoins, ils s'y étaient habitués, ne prenant plus peur, ne se cambrant plus. C'était déjà ça de gagner car Levi les voyait mal tous se casser la gueule pour essayer de remonter illico sur leur monture et repartir au galop.

Le cri dura quelques secondes. Et Levi sentit que l'air semblait vibrer. C'était très étrange mais il avait cette sensation-là, comme si une onde de choc, un tremblement de terre avait eu lieu dans l'atmosphère.

Il fixa la tête du groupe. Il plaignait tous ceux qui avaient dû l'entendre, notamment Hanji et Erwin. Surtout leur Commandant. Son étalon n'avait pas apprécié car il avait un peu ralenti, mais reprit la course dès qu'elle eut fini de gueuler.

De son côté, Levi maintenait les brides d'Eren. Le gamin s'était figé, mais ses yeux s'écarquillaient encore sous la terreur.

_ Mikasa ! Appela le Capitaine.

La pseudo-sœur arriva immédiatement et avant qu'Eren ne pète un câble, elle le frappa de nouveau avec le tranchant de sa main. A part Ik, personne n'arrivait à le contrôler. D'ailleurs, Hanji ignorait comment Ik arrivait à le rassurer juste en claquant des doigts. Eren s'en sortait généralement qu'avec une bonne gerbe. Ainsi, il n'y avait que l'assommer pour le calmer. Le gamin ignorait même pourquoi il continuait à réagir comme ça alors qu'il savait que c'était Ik qui criait. Hanji avait émis l'hypothèse que son côté titan continuait de le faire réagir ainsi.

Levi fit un signe de tête à Mikasa, la rassurant qu'il prenait les choses en main. Eren était évanoui, contre sa jument. Il tenait sur la selle, tant mieux. Levi le rattraperait, le cas échéant. Il devait avouer qu'avec cette course folle, la vitesse du vent en pleine gueule, ce n'était pas agréable. Il se réintéressa à ce qu'il se passa devant.

Les principaux titans avaient fui, les bras ballants, d'autres les levant en l'air, comme apeurés. Néanmoins, certains restaient, trois titans, deux de trois mètres et un de cinq mètres. Ça devait être des déviants. Certains semblaient être plus hermétiques que d'autres au cri d'Ik. Soit les déviants restés figés, comme un de trois mètres. Soit ils bougeaient, comme les deux autres. Il fallait s'en occuper. Levi devait laisser Eren à quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être à Armin ou à Connie. Toutefois, il aperçut Erwin prendre les devants, faisant claquer les brides sur sa monture. Son étalon accéléra, Ik était toujours sur la croupe.

_Tu fous quoi Erwin ?!_

Levi aperçut Ik se crisper. Ses secondes queues sortirent de ses omoplates, proches de sa colonne vertébrale et s'étendirent autour d'Erwin. Le spectacle était impressionnant. Ces appendices prenaient de l'ampleur, devenant de plus en plus longs. Jusqu'à quelle longueur ça pouvait aller ? D'ici, Levi avait l'impression que ses secondes queues faisaient environ dix mètres d'envergure, les deux ensembles. Les griffes au bout luisaient au soleil.

Erwin avançait droit sur les titans. Le premier fut celui figé, le trois mètres. Son étalon passa à côté et d'un coup rapide, sans que Levi ne puisse bien suivre les mouvements, une des queues d'Ik trancha la nuque. Le titan tomba au sol et commença sa décomposition. Puis, toujours allant droit sur les autres, Ik bougea ses queues, les dirigeant vers le ciel, en oblique. D'ici, la forme ressemblait à une griffe recourbée. Le premier titan arriva et Erwin eut le temps de changer la position de sa monture. Le monstre venait de sauter sur eux.

Il était taré et inconscient.

Ik avait cependant sauté du cheval et tourna sur elle-même avant d'abattre une de ses queues sur la nuque du titan. Elle atterrit au sol et courut, mi-sautant, mi-courant. Sa queue lui servait comme une sorte de tremplin. Elle rattrapa en un éclair l'étalon d'Erwin et au lieu de revenir sur lui, elle le dépassa, s'approchant de l'autre déviant. Elle sauta et atterrit sur le ventre du géant. Avec ses griffes et ses queues, elle grimpa rapidement et arracha la nuque juste avec ses griffes pour finir par planter une de ses queues avant de resauter de nouveau.

Un monstre. Elle était assurément un monstre.

Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers l'étalon d'Erwin et le Commandant ralentit sa monture. Ik chevaucha dans la foulée et rétracta ses secondes queues, disparaissant dans son dos, un peu comme des antennes d'escargot ou de limace. Ouais, c'était tout à fait ça. Ça apparaissait et disparaissait comme des antennes de mollusques. Dégueulasse. Néanmoins, le plan d'Erwin avait fonctionné.

Levi laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. Ce connard avait encore eu raison. Cette saloperie de bestiole avait fait exactement ce qu'on attendait d'elle. C'était une arme défensive. Et pas que.

Avec son cri, une grande partie de la ville allait être déserte de titan et donc, il serait plus facile de se ravitailler.

Levi fixa Eren près de lui. Doucement, le gamin émergea, battant des paupières. Une moue de mal être apparut sur ses lèvres, ressentant probablement les contrecoups du coup de Mikasa. Au moins, il s'était réveillé plutôt vite, elle avait bien dosé sa frappe.

_Merci Mikasa._

Le Capitaine ne put s'empêcher de perdre son regard sur le Mur Rose. D'ici, il ne pouvait dire si on les avait repérés ou pas. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il y avait quelqu'un ou pas. Ils étaient trop loin pour percevoir un tant soit peu du mouvement.

Vite qu'ils se ravitaillent avant la tombée de la nuit. Au moins, le retour devrait être plus tranquille…

* * *

Presque deux heures étaient passées. En allant jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville, ils avaient croisé des titans, mais sans que ça soit de grands dangers. Les monstres tentaient de fuir mais étaient dans l'incapacité de fuir. C'était la même chose lors du village de Connie. C'était flippant. Pour éviter de gaspiller le gaz et les lames, ils les avaient laissés. Ik avait fait de même mais son regard semblait plus soucieux, avec un dégoût clairement visible sur son visage. Elle se tenait toujours derrière Erwin, assise cette fois-ci. Autrement, il n'y avait aucun danger. Par contre, le chemin avait éveillé de vieux souvenirs morbides. Du côté de l'est, tout le monde n'avait pas pu être secouru. Les titans étaient venus avant l'alerte. Sur le sol, ils croisèrent plusieurs restes humains. Avec le temps, il ne restait que des ossements et des lambeaux de vêtements. Il y avait de véritables ossuaires à certains endroits. Hélas, ils devinèrent qu'ils s'agissaient d'anciens vomis de titan. Certains os portaient des stigmates de mâchouille. Des os n'allaient même pas avec les autres. Horrible. Ecœurant.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel de ville, ils virent le reste du clocher bouché la porte principale. Il fallait donc rentrer par derrière, avec une porte plus petite, mais ce n'était pas très grave. De toute façon, les portes étaient déjà hautes de trois mètres et menaient à la cave. Les hôtels de ville des Murs avaient été bâtis sur plus ou moins le même plan. Ça évitait les prises de tête, ça permettait de ne pas se perdre et de stocker convenablement en cas de crise. Il y avait toujours du matériel militaire, surtout pour la Garnison. Enfin… du matériel militaire. Certes, il y avait quelques équipements tridimensionnels, mais c'était surtout des objets servant à l'entretien des Murs et des canons. Lors de crise, le Bataillon d'Exploration amenait ses chariots ou les laissaient ici en cas d'excursion. Ça avait été le cas ici. Lors de la Chute de Maria, le Bataillon était sorti. Et vers les districts des enceintes et dans les points principaux, on laissait au moins un chariot des Explorateurs. Juste au cas où. Un peu comme ici et c'était tant mieux !

Levi se focalisa de nouveau sur la tête du groupe. La bestiole avait quitté l'étalon du Commandant pour aller se loger sur un des toits environnants. Elle s'était couchée sur une cheminée encore en place. Les gardait-elle ? Allait savoir…

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, hormis quelques pierres qui étaient tombées, il n'y avait rien de gênant. Dans les caves de l'hôtel de ville, le Bataillon avait trouvé un chariot adapté avec des équipements tridimensionnels. Néanmoins, il manquait beaucoup de gaz. Les bonbonnes se trouvaient plus loin, stockées dans un coin de la salle. Il fallait faire un choix. Et ça avait été clair. Ils avaient gardé une dizaine d'équipement tridimensionnel complet. Pour le reste, ils chargeaient le chariot avec bonbonnes de gaz, et de nombreuses lames en acier renforcé. Ils ne se gênèrent pas non plus à fouiller l'hôtel de ville et les habitations proches pour trouver de la nourriture et la stocker dans le chariot. Il y avait des conserves de légumes pour la plupart. Ça suffirait.

Il faisait chaud. Il n'était pas encore midi que la chaleur tapait de nouveau. Mais il pouvait le supporter, et il n'avait pas le choix. C'était toutefois plus facile avec la pensée que tout se passait bien. Le plan d'Erwin se déroulait à la perfection. Il devait l'avouer : Ik était vraiment pratique. Zéro perte. Zéro mort. Eren et Ik étaient leurs nouvelles mascottes, leurs nouvelles armes. A eux deux, ils pourraient les faire vivre pendant plusieurs mois dans ce milieu hostile. Bien qu'il l'était beaucoup moins depuis qu'Ik criait. Ils étaient plus tranquilles ici que dans les Murs. Hanji ne faisait plus… Non. Ok. Elle était beaucoup moins chiante car elle avait Ik à observer, à analyser, à essayer de l'apprivoiser. Et pire encore, elle essayait de lui apprendre à parler. Si déjà, cette chose pouvait tout simplement les comprendre, ça serait déjà bien… pour cette mission, Levi ne pensait pas qu'Ik les avait compris. Non, Erwin avait tout misé sur le fait que l'animal allait avoir de la sympathie pour eux, afin de les protéger. Et ça avait fonctionné. Mais elle n'avait rien compris de leur plan. Ça se voyait lors des entraînements et des essais sur les chevaux. Elle passait son temps à faire la débile, à s'amuser avec les animaux, à faire tourner en bourrique Hanji et à emmerder Erwin en le faisant tomber de son cheval. Encore heureux qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à lui faire tordre la cheville, lui casser un truc ou tout simplement le tuer. Quoique… vu le nombre de fois qu'il était tombé, sa tête avait dû prendre un coup.

Après avoir rempli le chariot, le Bataillon se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème. Les débris qui étaient tombés dans le passage avaient minimisé l'espace et le chariot ne passait pas. Quelle plaie. Néanmoins, ça leur faisait chier de laisser le chariot qui appartenait au Bataillon d'Exploration à la base ici alors qu'il y avait des chariots tout pourris dehors. Ils avaient alors décidé d'extraire une partie des gravas pour laisser passer le chariot, parce que bordel, il ne manquait vraiment pas grand-chose pour que ça puisse passer… Eren avait immédiatement proposé ses services mais le Commandant avait décliné. Etant donné leur position, c'était inutile de se faire découvrir. Si Eren se transformait, leur position était immédiatement transmise et ça pouvait dégénérer. Même le gamin pouvait être un gain de temps important, il y avait trop de risques. Les titans fuyaient devant le cri d'Ik. Les humains ne flancheraient pas, même si son cri était vraiment bizarre.

Deux autres heures avaient été nécessaires pour enlever le plus de gravas à l'aide de la force des hommes et par la traction des chevaux. Ils avaient hissé des cordages trouvés dans la cave de l'hôtel de ville pour emprisonner le plus gros débris et l'attacher à un chariot tout pourri, tiré par les chevaux. Ça avait fonctionné, en enlevant d'abord de petits débris.

Malgré la fatigue et l'effort, il y avait une bonne ambiance. Qui aurait pu penser que l'extérieur des Murs allait être aussi… bien ? Personne. A part peut-être Hanji. Mais elle n'était pas nette de toute façon. Elle avait d'ailleurs passé une bonne partie de son temps, non pas à les aider, mais à aller trouver les titans qui étaient incapables de bouger. Leurs membres étaient trop fins, trop petits pour permettre à leur gros corps de se mouvoir. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas bouger, ils ne dépassaient jamais les cinq mètres. La scientifique tarée avait donc décidé de les étudier, avec le peu de chose qu'elle avait à sa portée. Apparemment, il avait entendu dire que Moblit cherchait dans les habitations proches une maison de docteur ou de chirurgien pour trouver des ustensiles de médecine. Génial. Elle allait disséquer vivant un titan. Elle s'était également servie en lame d'acier renforcé. Bordel. Et Erwin l'avait laissée faire. Certes, il n'avait pas tord. Contrairement à ces deux monstres, de Sonny et Bean, ces titans-là ne risquaient pas de bouger. Et comme Levi refusait strictement qu'elle touche à Eren, il fallait bien qu'elle cherche ailleurs. Au final, cette excursion aura servi. Il fallait maintenant que ça aboutisse sur quelque chose. Du moins, pour les recherches d'Hanji. Car les ravitaillements, il y avait assez de réserves pour tenir plusieurs mois.

Il devait être le milieu de l'après-midi lorsqu'ils avaient enfin fini. Le chariot avait été attelé à deux chevaux. Avant de se préparer à partir, ils avaient tous pris une pause, autant pour les chevaux que pour eux. De toute manière, aucun titan n'allait rappliquer. Et Ik continuait de rester vers la cheminée, changeant de position en même temps que le soleil, elle tentait de rester à l'ombre. Le seul problème majeur risquerait d'être ceux sur le Mur Rose. D'ici, on pouvait les voir facilement. Ils avaient déjà aperçu du mouvement. Ils pouvaient être danger, surtout avec les Chevaliers. Et ce fut au moment de partir qu'il se passa quelque chose.

Il eut un coup de feu. Le bruit s'était répercuté en écho. Tous les membres se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Effrayée, Ik quitta son poste pour aller à terre, s'accrochant à Hanji, enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine. Cette dernière lui caressa les cheveux tentant de la calmer.

Un fumigène avait été tiré. Blanc. Depuis le Mur.

Bordel. Blanc ? Il n'existait que le jaune, le rouge, le vert et le noir. Ils avaient conçu un nouveau ? Blanc ? Pour dire quoi ?

_ Erwin, marmonna Levi.

Le Commandant fixait le fumigène qui semblait se diriger vers eux. Il eut un autre de tirer. Puis, quelque chose se laissa tomber sur le mur, tenu par un moyen quelconque. Un drapeau. Blanc. Entièrement blanc.

Après cela, Levi vit que les canons reculaient et que leur bouche se tournait vers l'enceinte de Rose, non vers eux.

Est-ce que… ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

_ Sans déconner…

Il vit Erwin acquiescer.

_ Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un cessez-le-feu. Les pourparlers vont probablement commencer.

Ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient la possibilité de retourner dans l'enceinte des Murs.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonsoir !**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser. Depuis samedi, disons que j'ai merde sur merde. Que ce soit niveau compagnon, niveau mes bébés et donc, niveau argent (ben ouais, le véto, c'est pas gratuit. Sans compter qu'il y a eu un gros bug et... c'est compliqué). Mais bon, certaines choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre, ou presque. D'ailleurs, si vous n'avez plus de nouvelles de moi, c'est que mon rat et moi, on sera crevé d'une septicémie XD Ouais désolée, j'ai la rage envers les vétos.**

**Je tiens également à m'excuser de vous avoir causé du souci. Même si, j'avoue que vos messages m'ont fait sourire (mais aussi chialer XD).**

**Sinon... je vois que ça a choqué pas mal d'entre vous pour Ik et Erwin. Je corrige : ils ne sont pas ensembles, du tout. Erwin, veut juste profiter d'elle pour qu'elle devienne un gentil chien-chien qui va protéger le Bataillon. Ik... est un rat (ok, elle ressemble aussi une humaine). Un rat, c'est opportuniste qui aime bien son confort. Erwin a un lit deux places, le seul à dormir dedans étant seul. Elle profite. Erwin est également son jouet. Mais ça, vous le comprendrez plus tard. De plus, le fait qu'il la voie au bain n'est pas anodin, comme vous vous en doutez. J'apporterai plus de précisions plus tard. C'est le souci de choisir seulement le point de vue de Levi. En parlant de lui, Levi est un humain, donc imparfait ;) La preuve : associable, petit, maniaque. Dans SnK, à part son entourage (et encore), les personnes ne l'aiment pas ou guère^^**

**Je réponds donc à vos reviews des deux derniers chapitres. Et merci de commenter, de me suivre, de me lire mais aussi de m'encourager :)**

**S-Lay L : Pour le 24, pour Ik, tu peux garder toutes tes hypothèses. Après, rare, ça veut pas dire souvent (tu vas me dire, sans dec' XD). Genre, deux-trois fois. Pour le couple d'idiots, non, quand même pas. Levi se retiendra. Et effectivement, si Mikasa meurt, ça va bien amputer le Bataillon (sans faire de mauvais jeux de mots XD). Après, je t'avoue que je me souviens plus si Eren a tué un titan sous forme humaine. Pas le souvenir en tout cas. Pour le 25, tu as eu tes réponses au sujet d'Ik. Elle a réussi à protéger tout le monde, aucune perte o/ Pour le reste, à voir dans les prochains chapitres^^ En tout cas, merci pour ton message. Et oui, avec les soucis, ma santé m'a également joué des tours^^ mais bon, faut aussi que je pense à autre chose car depuis samedi, je ne broie que du noir et encore aujourd'hui, ça continue un peu ('fin, c'est surtout de l'inquiétude). Merci en tout cas :) Et tu as réussi à m'arracher un sourire avec ton expression. Perso, je préfère "il y a une couille dans le potage" XD mais ça colle toujours au yaoi (couille... colle... yaoi... tout ça tout ça).**

**Nekolie : Pour le 24, ne sois déprimée pour Ik. Ils ne sont pas ensembles. Ik est un rat opportuniste qui profite du lit deux places d'Erwin et profite juste de tout... et Erwin est devenu son jouet. Ou son os à mâcher, comme tu veux. Les chiens les dévorent, les mastiquent, les maltraitent mais ne veulent pas également qu'on leur prenne (ma chienne fait ça XD) .Pour le 25, je te remercie pour ton message. J'essaye mais quand ça concerne la santé et beaucoup d'autres choses, vraiment pas facile^^ Ayant des chapitres d'avance (ok... pour le moment, il y a 54 chapitres, soit presque 30 de prêt en avance), j'ai donc quand même voulu publier. Désolée également d'avoir "sali" la lecture^^ Je me rends effectivement compte que ne pas répondre aux reviews et lâcher comme ça le chapitre, bof... En ce qui concerne le 25, je crois que si tu avais la possibilité d'empaler Erwin, tu le ferais XD Mais je comprends ton ressenti^^ Le drapeau blanc annonce effectivement des choses. Après, à voir si ça concerne la bestiole ou pas. Levi fait de grosses erreurs. Il est humain, il fait de la merde. Tu comprendras aussi plus tard^^ Merci en tout cas et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Je te remercie de ta proposition^^ pour le moment, je gère un peu avec des proches^^ sinon, oui, ils ont enfin un peu de chance. Tant qu'à la fin du chapitre précédent, ça annonce du changement, encore^^**

**Akira-Kyubi : Pour le chapitre 24, Ik et Erwin ne sont pas ensembles^^ Comme je l'ai expliqué dans l'intro, ben... elle profite du lit XD Leurs échanges sont en effet soft mais bon... Pour le cosplay, je t'avoue que j'appréhende parce que... putain il faut de la place pour se déplacer avec l'équipement -_- Je te remercie pour ton message. Je gère mais pas facile^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) Et je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes écrits :)**

**gaenouchka (chapitre 24) : Effectivement, je veux bien savoir pour le LevixArmin. Et Ik et Erwin ne sont pas ensembles^^ Ik est un animal, un peu comme un chien, un chat, un mouton, elle aime bien les endroits confortables. Tes hypothèses pour sa cicatrice ne sont pas bêtes^^ Mais efface l'idée d'Eren comme son gosse XD Homme-pigeon X'DD crédibilité, zéro XD Tu parles de quel temps ? Temps météo ou temps heure ? En tout cas, dis-toi que pour toutes les raisons, j'ai essayé de tout expliquer avec raison, de manière scientifique également (tenté). A la prochaine^^**

**Capo Kaeden : Comment ça l'apocalypse ? Il n'y a pas de mort XD Pour Eren et Levi, tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi^^ N'en veux pas à Ik^^ Comme je dis, Levi est humain, il n'est pas parfait^^ mais effectivement, il mérite des baffes. Pour Erwin et le drapeau blanc, tu verras dans ce chapitre. Leur Commandant n'est pas n'importe qui^^ Et merci pour ton message de fin. Je reprends un peu. Pas facile mais faut aussi que je pense à autre chose. Et puis, j'ai quand même voulu poster étant donné que j'ai de nombreux chapitres en avance^^ mais merci. J'essayerai de ne plus refaire ce genre de chose :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Plusieurs questions fusèrent dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé dans l'enceinte ? Etait-ce un piège ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Le gouvernement avait-il été changé ? Non… ils n'auraient pas hissé le drapeau blanc et retiré les canons… Quoique. Bordel. Que se passait-il ?

Erwin semblait aussi être en intense réflexion.

_ A-t-on pris une longue vue ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non mon Commandant ! Répondit un subalterne sur le chariot.

_ Cherchez en un dans l'hôtel de ville. Il y en a forcément un.

_ A vos ordres !

C'était le même soldat qui avait répondu. Il enclencha sa manœuvre et se dirigea en direction du bâtiment, vers les grandes baies vitrées, brisées. Ça devait être le bureau ou la salle commune. De toute manière, Erwin avait raison, il fallait trouver une longue vue. Ça leur servirait à observer ce que font les autres, que ce soit ici ou au manoir.

_ Dès qu'il aura trouvé ce qu'on cherche, fit le Commandant à l'assemblée, nous rentrons. Nous ne savons pas s'il s'agit d'un piège et nous sommes chargés. S'ils veulent vraiment parler, ils réitéreront leur action.

_Sage décision._

Levi lança un rapide regard sur le reste du Bataillon. Tous avaient les sourcils froncés, mais le Capitaine ne vit aucune lueur d'espoir, celle de retourner entre les Murs. Tous étaient bien mieux ici que dedans. Et ils avaient raison.

Les tirs de fumigène étaient distancés de dix minutes chacun. Le drapeau blanc était toujours hissé contre le mur, se soulevant au rythme du vent. Ils étaient proches du district de Karanes, à environ trois-quatre heures de route du manoir. Ici, Levi devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas.

Le soldat revint et s'approcha d'Erwin, lui tendant la longue vue. Ce dernier la prit aussitôt et observa le Mur Rose avec.

Il eut un silence de mort en attendant son verdict.

_ Il y a effectivement des soldats, des membres de la Garnison, de la Police Militaire et des Chevaliers. Ils font des signes de la main. L'un d'eux a également une longue vue, ils nous ont repérés.

_Ça, ça pue._

_ Ils savent que nous les observons également. Ils ont l'air de vraiment vouloir parler. Ils veulent qu'on vienne.

Erwin abaissa sa longue vue.

_ On rentre au manoir, fit-il.

Puis, il se tourna vers Hanji, regardant Ik. Levi écarquilla les yeux. Merde. Les autres ne devaient pas voir Ik. Il soupira.

_ Hanji, ordonna Erwin. Cache la queue d'Ik. Débrouille-toi. Mets-lui une cape. Un imperméable. Un drap, je m'en fous. Cache sa queue. Si possible son visage et surtout ses cheveux. Ou fous-la dans le chariot.

Elle acquiesça.

_ Je vais le faire ! Se proposa Eren.

Levi haussa un sourcil. Et comment comptait-il faire ça ? Il le vit descendre de sa monture et monter dans le chariot, sous la protection. Il fixa Ik et lui sourit. Il tendit même les bras.

_ Tu viens ?

Il prit un paquet de gâteaux qu'ils avaient trouvé dans l'hôtel de ville. Il s'assit sur une des caisses, ouvrant le paquet. Aussitôt, Ik se sépara d'Hanji pour aller vers Eren. Le jeune homme prit soin de bien rentrer sa queue, la mettant du côté intérieur alors qu'elle prenait déjà des gâteaux qu'elle dévora sur le champ.

Levi et Erwin hochèrent la tête en même temps.

_ On y va !

Il rangea la longue vue dans une des sacoches de la selle et fit claquer les brides. Son étalon partit au galop, imité par les autres. Levi était près de lui, observant de temps à autre le Mur Rose avec le drapeau blanc et les fumigènes blancs.

_ Tu crois qu'ils ont vu Ik ?

Le Commandant hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. Vu où elle était, peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas pu la voir. Mais on ne peut pas en être sûr. C'est un risque. Mais ça serait vraiment embêtant qu'ils la remarquent surtout avec sa queue.

Levi aussi, ça le faisait chier. S'ils rentraient à l'intérieur, il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme avec Eren. Soit un jugement au tribunal stupide avec des militaires stupides qui veulent la disséquer. Des religieux stupides qui voudront juste sa mort. Des nobles et des marchands stupides qui risqueraient de voir un danger potentiel. Sans compter que, contrairement à Eren, Ik ne parlait pas et n'allait rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passerait. Elle pourrait même devenir agressive sous la peur et risquerait de blesser des gens. Et là, les abrutis allaient l'abattre sans somation.

Oui. Ça puait.

Il y avait encore un mois, Levi refusait de sortir hors des Murs car c'était du suicide. Maintenant, il pensait le contraire. Putain de merde. Comment est-ce qu'ils en étaient tous arrivés là ?

Dans trois heures, ils allaient rentrer au manoir. Ils devaient rester patients, subir la chaleur de la journée et ranger le chariot et son contenu une fois là-bas. Mais surtout, il fallait cogiter après cette découverte.

Les fumigènes étaient toujours tirés, toujours toutes les dix minutes. Levi ralentit sa monture, se mettant proche du chariot. Il était en arrière, allant moins vite à cause de sa charge. Autour de lui, il y avait plusieurs cavaliers. Armin et Mikasa en faisaient partie, cette dernière avait attaché les brides de la jument d'Eren à sa selle. Le Capitaine ralentit encore, afin d'apercevoir le gamin et Ik. La bestiole continuait de manger, souriant à Eren qui mangeait aussi. Levi avait l'impression qu'il jouait avec un bébé ou une petite fille afin de la calmer ou la faire rester calme. Et lorsqu'il croisa son regard bleu et vert, il en eut la confirmation. Levi hocha la tête, imité par Eren.

C'était une journée chargée. Et elle n'était pas finie. Le Capitaine tourna la tête en arrière, observant le Mur. Il reporta son attention sur leur Commandant. Qu'allait-il décider de faire ? Parler ? Rester sur leurs positions ? Au moins, Erwin n'avait pas choisi de les voir directement. Rentrer était la plus sage des décisions. Rien ne leur garantissait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège…

* * *

Ce fut au moment de dîner que leur Commandant décida de leur parler de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Entre temps, ils étaient rentrés sans encombre. Sans rencontrer de titan. Rien. Ik avait fini par s'endormir sur Eren, dans le chariot. Ils étaient arrivés en fin d'après-midi mais le soleil brillait encore fort. Ils leur avaient fallu moins d'une heure pour ranger leurs nouvelles réserves. Il était décidé de réaliser la maintenance de leur équipement le lendemain. Cela faisait un moment et entre les titans et la menace royale, il valait mieux avoir tout au point, sans souci majeur. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Erwin avait ordonné qu'on organise des tours de garde plus soutenu, surtout en direction du Mur Rose. Il leur avait dit de se partager la longue vue, afin de voir toute anomalie.

Ils ignoraient tous si les autres allaient les suivre. Ils devaient avoir remarqué qu'aucun titan n'avait été vu. Et depuis les premiers tours gardes, même s'il n'y avait pas besoin de rapport au final, ils voyaient tous que les fumigènes blancs continuaient à être tirés. Par contre, avec leur emplacement, ils ne parvenaient pas à bien voir si le drapeau blanc était également encore présent.

L'ambiance était légèrement tendue, chacun était soucieux. Puis Erwin avait une fois de plus attiré l'attention. En tintant sur le verre, il avait réveillé Ik, qui continuait de pioncer sur un des canapés. Elle avait tapé le sol avec sa queue, agacée d'être tirée de son sommeil. Pourtant, Levi aperçut qu'elle gardait un œil ouvert, les observant, surtout Erwin.

_ Vous avez tous bien travaillé, commença-t-il sur une note positive. Nous n'avons plus de problème de ravitaillement et nous avons des rechanges pour nos équipements. En ce qui concerne l'intervention sur Rose, c'est une autre histoire. Il est clair qu'il s'agit d'un cessez-le-feu. Les canons ne sont pas dirigés contre nous, pour le moment, personne n'a aperçu de mouvement. Les fumigènes continuent à être tirés au même intervalle. Cela laisse donc à penser qu'ils cherchent le contact avec le Bataillon. Evidemment, nous ne pouvons écarter qu'il s'agisse d'un traquenard. Il leur serait aisé de nous attaquer et de nous éliminer sur le champ. Ainsi, je pense que nous devrions attendre deux jours. S'ils continuent à tirer des fumigènes au bout du troisième, je propose d'envoyer quelques messagers.

Levi le fixa, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Il y aura trois messagers. Un autre groupe ira se cacher dans les habitations délaissées pour observer ce qu'il se passe et nous rapporter si ça se passe mal.

_ Tu es en train de nous dire qu'il est possible que nous puissions rentrer dans les Murs ? Posa Hanji.

Les autres membres attendirent sa réponse, certains hochèrent la tête de gauche à droite, ne voulant pas y penser.

_ C'est possible, fit-il. Nous savions tous que rester en dehors des Murs est une solution à court terme. A un moment ou un autre, il faudrait y retourner. Il se peu…

_ Parce que tu crois que certains voudront y revenir ? Claqua Levi.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard. Erwin avait pris en compte cette possibilité. Et Levi aperçut du coin de l'œil que de nombreux soldats hochèrent la tête.

_ Je sais qu'on était nombreux à ne pas vouloir s'aventurer hors des murs, déclara Nanaba. Pour pas dire tous, à par vous, Commandant Smith et Capitaine Zoé. Or, maintenant que nous sommes installés, depuis presque un mois, avec la protection d'Ik, nous n'avons jamais été aussi tranquilles que dans les Murs. Et hors les Murs, ça va de soit. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe dans l'enceinte. Comme vous dites, c'est peut-être un piège. C'est certainement un piège. Pourquoi risquer d'y aller alors que nous sommes en sécurité ici ? Pourquoi risquer de retourner dans les Murs et de se faire massacrer par la royauté ? Nous avons des vivres, nous avons des armes, nous avons un espace immense, en comptant le manoir et les terrains autour. Alors à quoi bon ?

Plusieurs soldats acquiescèrent vigoureusement.

_ Parce que nous avons juré d'éliminer les titans et sauver l'Humanité, répliqua Erwin. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes des soldats.

_ Nous ne le sommes plus depuis que le roi a décidé de nous traquer ! Envoya un subalterne.

Une rébellion. Il fallait s'y attendre.

Erwin croisa le regard de Levi, lui faisant comprendre que c'était sa faute si cette discussion en venait là.

_ Personne n'a tord, lança Hanji. Il est vrai que depuis que le couple royal a décidé de nous éliminer, nous ne sommes plus vraiment des soldats. Pourtant, nous continuons d'agir comme tel, obéissant au Commandant Erwin, jouissant de notre position sur nos subalternes, continuant de respecter les règles et d'agir en tant que tel. Nous ne sommes pas des soldats. Donc effectivement, rien ne nous oblige à revenir entre les Murs un de ces jours. Rien ne nous oblige à aller voir ce qu'il se passe et parler avec eux. Mais le Commandant a raison. C'est une solution à court terme. C'était pour nous protéger en attendant que les choses se tassent. Même si nous avons l'impression que nous sommes en sécurité aujourd'hui, ça ne le sera peut-être pas demain. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre toujours ici. Vous oubliez que nous ne connaissons rien sur Ik. C'est un animal. Si elle tombe malade et qu'on ne sait pas comment la soigner, si elle en meurt, les titans reviendront et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Un moment ou un autre, il faudrait retourner à l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

Le silence retomba et chacun sembla songer au discours d'Hanji. Néanmoins, Erwin ne leur laissa pas le temps car il reprit :

_ Nous sommes bien plus que des soldats. Bien plus que des hommes et des femmes lambda. Nous sommes les membres du Bataillon d'Exploration. Nous sommes les Ailes de la Liberté. A ce titre, je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti comme un commandant. Les titres, c'est pour les peuples et l'aristocratie. Ils ne comprennent pas l'état d'esprit du Bataillon. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que nous faisons, ce que nous essayons de faire. Vous qui êtes ici, vous vous êtes engagés parce que vous avez plus de courage que quiconque. Vous vous êtes engagés parce que vous voulez sauver l'Humanité. Vous êtes venus parce que vous voulez reprendre cet espace volé par les titans. Si nous restons ici, l'Humanité disparaîtra. Si personne ne les réapprovisionne en de nouvelles graines, de nouvelles matières, ils vont épuiser leurs ressources. Hormis cela, si une nouvelle attaque comme la Chute de Maria ou l'attaque du district de Trost, l'Humanité disparaîtra. Le choix. Nous n'en avions eu qu'un. Celui de rejoindre ou pas le Bataillon d'Exploration, pour la lutte de l'Humanité. Vos familles sont encore dans l'enceinte, qui les protégera si les titans y pénètrent une nouvelle fois ?

Les membres du Bataillon hésitèrent. Levi aperçut pourtant une flamme s'éveiller au fond d'eux. Parce qu'ils savaient, qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils savaient qu'ils représentaient la défense de l'Humanité. Et Erwin en était conscient. Comme cette Folle. Comme tous. Nul doute que même eux deux voulaient rester ici, à l'abri de toutes les conneries politiques, les guerres intestines du Mur.

_ Je ne dis pas non plus que nous devons retourner coûte que coûte dans le Mur, rajouta Erwin. Mais il faut y penser. Il faut envisager de retourner là-bas et de penser à nos proches laissés à l'arrière. De plus, nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils nous veulent, bien que l'offre de rentrer soit évidente.

Certains soupirèrent.

Puis, quelqu'un tapa des mains sur la table en bois, formant un boucan pas possible. Levi leva les yeux. C'était Sasha, elle s'était levée. Sa tête était baissée et le Capitaine se demanda si elle allait gueuler ou pleurer. Puis, elle releva la tête et fixa tout le monde.

_ On a trouvé des fruits et on a fait une salade de fruit avec Connie, Mikasa, Eren et Armin. Vous en voulez ?

Elle était sur le point de pleurer.

_ Avec plaisir, répondit Erwin.

La morfale quitta alors la table et disparut de la pièce, Connie et Mikasa la suivirent également. Puis, Eren les rejoignit également, échangeant d'abord un regard avec Levi.

Tout le monde doutait. Mais personne ne savait pas si c'était bien ou pas de penser à rentrer.

* * *

Levi posa ses coudes sur sa fenêtre, regardant le ciel. Le peu de nuage qu'il y avait, se teintait d'orange. Le soleil se couchait. Les hirondelles et les martinets recommençaient leur ballet crépusculaire, faisant entendre leur chant criard, ne laissant voir qu'une forme en V dans leur sillage.

La salade de fruit était bonne. C'était une des choses qu'ils n'auraient plus, ou peu, s'ils rentraient. Sasha avait-elle pleuré pour le manque de bonne bouffe ou rentrer ? Avait-elle peur ? Parce qu'elle avait pleuré, elle était revenue les yeux rougis. Personne n'avait rien dit mais n'en pensait pas moins. Autant pour elle que pour leur propre personne.

Un mois. Ça passait si vite.

Lui aussi, il avait fini par bien aimer cet endroit.

_ Rentrer, hein ?

Erwin n'avait pas tord. Même s'ils étaient bien ici, rien ne pouvait dire qu'ils seraient toujours en sécurité. Et si Ik tombe malade, meure ou même si elle se barre, ils n'étaient que trente-sept et face aux titans, ils ne feraient pas long feu.

On toqua à sa porte. Il reconnaissait cette façon de faire. Fort pour qu'on l'entende mais il y avait comme une hésitation, au premier coup. Et le premier devenait plus léger que le deuxième.

Eren.

_ Entre.

Il resta à la fenêtre mais tourna la tête, observant du coin de l'œil la jeune recrue rentrer.

Eren avait quitté son harnais, n'ayant qu'une longue chemise trouvée dans le manoir et un pantalon plus large que le blanc, trouvé également. Ça ressemblait un peu à la tenue qu'on lui avait prêtée à la ferme, sauf que là, c'était plus propre et les couleurs restaient claires.

Le gamin s'approcha de lui, ayant pris soin de bien fermer la porte avant. Levi le suivit jusqu'à Eren vienne s'accouder aussi à la fenêtre. Elle était assez large pour permettre à deux personnes de s'appuyer, en se serrant, certes, mais il y avait la place.

Ils restèrent silencieux et Levi capta que le plus jeune soupira avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda-t-il.

Levi hocha les épaules.

_ Aucune idée.

Un autre silence. Il tourna la tête vers lui. Il rencontra ses grands yeux et lui fit signe du menton, lui renvoyant sa question.

_ Pareil. Même si on est mieux ici.

Levi hocha de nouveau les épaules.

Il eut encore un silence.

_ Dites… je peux rester dormir ? Cette nuit ?

Levi le fixa de nouveau avant de reculer de la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'Eren proposait cela. Généralement, c'était lui qui l'invitait à rester. Ils finissaient souvent par se promener dehors, le long du petit ruisseau avec une Ik gambadant entre eux, s'arrêtant à chaque mètre, comme toujours, pour leur montrer les animaux qu'elle avait trouvé. Pour qu'Eren demande ça, c'était que ça ne devait pas bien aller. Pourtant, Levi avait l'impression du contraire. Certes, il était songeur comme beaucoup d'entre eux. Un peu inquiet aussi, mais pas déprimé ou alarmé.

_ Si tu veux.

Levi vint se poser sur le lit et Eren vint aussi le rejoindre. Ses gestes étaient un peu lents, balans. Il paraissait fatigué. Il s'assit à côté du plus âgé et reposa encore sa tête contre son épaule.

Son odeur arriva à ses narines et ses mèches les chatouillèrent. Levi fixa les mains que le plus jeune avait posées sur sa cuisse et son genou. Il sentait sa chaleur à travers le pantalon.

D'une main, Levi attrapa son menton et le redressa vers lui. Il tomba nez à nez avec ses grands yeux bleus et verts, semblant briller un peu plus ce soir, avec les rayons du soleil fatigués.

Il s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. De l'autre, il plaça sa main sous sa chemise, caressant son dos.

Il intensifia le baiser, introduisant sa langue, le gouttant. Il avait le goût de la salade de fruit de ce soir. Un goût de fraise, de mûres, de cerise, de pomme. Leurs langues se caressèrent et Levi devait avouer que la chaleur monta d'un cran.

Il lâcha son menton pour venir poser ses doigts contre son torse. Il l'obligea à se coucher sur le lit.

Il n'y avait pas de bruit dehors. Personne. Ils avaient l'air d'être tranquilles.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Bon... j'ai rien à dire. Je crois. Ah si... faut que je me remette à écrire car ça doit faire deux semaines que j'ai rien foutu^^' et vous savez quoi ? Un abcès macéré, ça pue vraiment beaucoup... même après une douche, j'ai l'impression de sentir encore... Et l'état de mon appart, pouaaah ! Vivement qu'il cicatrise mon pauvre loulou... et je continue d'haïr le véto. Croyez-moi, c'était gore (à voir et à sentir)...**

**Bref ! Désolée, j'aime les détails crades XD Place aux réponses^^**

**S-Lay L : XDD oui, c'était gros^^ Et ouais, sans lui (enfin eux), le reste, pouf. Euh... le titan dansant ? C'est lequel ? Si ça se trouve, je vois qui c'est mais sous un autre nom XD Et bien... ça fonctionne avec l'inspiration. Même si j'ai toutes les idées en tête, faut écrire et généralement, ça vient vite. Sauf là, je commence à ramer avec toutes ces conneries^^' Et merci. J'ai également quelques proches qui essayent de me soutenir. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas optimiste XD trop de merde pour ça XD Mais je te remercie et ne t'inquiète pas trop (surtout pour moi). Elle est cool cette expression XD Et oui, elle est sale^^ Ik se barrerait avant (en volant des biscuits). Ahah ! Qui sait ? Peut-être que si :p Merci encore et repose-toi alors. Nous, les résultats tombent mardi soir. Et pour en revenir au lime et le fait que j'ai pas encore écrit de lemon... :) **

**MyLadyRainbow : Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis et si, si, je me souviens :) Et merci beaucoup^^ oui le premier volet s'est mal fini... Et oui, c'est normal que ça soit différent tout en étant ressemblant^^ A la base, Levi est froid envers Eren. Et je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais ils n'avaient pas de relation amoureuse dans leurs rêves. Et je peux déjà te répondre sur ça, le futur a déjà changé. Car même Erwin, il est encore vivant alors que dans le premier volet, il est mort. Je te remercie et non, je ne savais pas^^ décidément, il y a de nombreux ratophiles sur FFN. Tu n'es pas la première à me dire que tu as aussi des rats. Et oui, je me suis inspirée d'eux pour Ik^^ Merci encore :) J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Nekolie : XD je t'avoue que ça serait bien si ça fonctionnait comme ça mais... 'fin bref^^ J'ai juste un karma de merde depuis cinq ans XD Tu sais que tu peux aussi le torturer, Erwin. Genre, celle de la chèvre. Ou des rats aussi XD Et je vois ce que tu veux dire et... bordel, ça me fout aussi des frissons. Rien que de l'imaginer avec un "Free Hug" yerk. X'DDD tu es vraiment horrible XDDD et je te propose de lire la suite sinon ;)**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Oui, ça commence à bouger et ouais, c'est un choix difficile... Soit rester dans la facilité, soit revenir en risquant de se faire canarder... Et merci encore :)**

**Akira-Kyubi : Ah ben ça... oui, il dit pas non. Faut bien "évacuer la pression", si je puis dire^^' Et encore désolée de t'avoir inquiété... Et oui, on va en chier XD mais les fourreaux tiennent bien au moins X'D Merci encore et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

**Audrey Tarakai : Je ne peux que t'inviter à lire la suite :) Et merci, il se remet doucement (moi aussi), mais pas facile^^ Merci encore :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il mordit la lèvre inférieure d'Eren et ce dernier gémit, se tenant contre lui. Il semblait ne pas vouloir se coucher. Ainsi, alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser, Levi lui refusant de prendre une bouffée d'air, il le fit reculer, l'obligeant à aller sur le fond du lit. Eren se tenait à lui, bougeant les jambes n'importe comment pour maintenir sa position. Il se tapa contre le mur, produisant un bruit sourd. Ses mains lâchèrent Levi pour l'aider à ne pas tomber plus et ne pas se faire plus de mal. Le plus âgé en profita pour intensifier ses assauts. Il lâcha ses lèvres pour venir l'embrasser sur la joue, descendant le long de la courbure de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou. Il se baissa encore, embrassa la parcelle de peau découverte par la chemise déboutonnée. En même temps qu'il faisait ça, il observa Eren, ancrant ses perles aciers dans les siennes. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, gêné.

La main dans son dos se déplaça, prenant soin de caressa sa peau, sentant ses côtes. Eren respirait fort. Il tremblait sous son contact. Les doigts de Levi frôlèrent cette chair brûlante, tremblante à leur contact. Ses doigts finirent par se presser sur son pantalon, sur cette zone qui semblait réclamer de l'intention. Levi releva la tête mais n'enleva pas ses mains. Il chevaucha Eren, mettant ses jambes de chaque côté. Il profita de sa position pour maintenir son équilibre tout en appuyant fortement contre cet endroit sensible.

Eren laissa échapper un gémissement surpris, le fixant avec effarement. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient tous les deux et ils semblaient bien partis. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, c'était la première fois que Levi le touchait ici, même si c'était à travers son pantalon.

Ça n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Il recommença à l'embrasser, engouffrant sa langue de force. Son autre main vint s'inviter sur le pantalon du plus jeune. Alors qu'avec la première, il frottait de bas en haut à travers le tissu, son autre main vint enlever un bouton, puis ses doigts s'attaquèrent à la rangée de bouton. Levi lâcha ses lèvres pour venir mordiller son oreille.

Eren gémit encore.

_ Ca-capitain-neug.

Il semblait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier plus alors que Levi commença à baisser son pantalon, laissant cette zone un peu moins enfermée. Le Capitaine se redressa et admira la position d'Eren. Le plus jeune se battait encore pour ne pas finir allongé sur le lit, les jambes à moitié écartées, le pantalon baissé un peu en dessous de ses fesses. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux semblaient être suppliants.

Levi se rebaissa et attrapa son menton de son autre main. Il lui donna un baiser violent, lui faisant cogner la tête. Il étouffa son gémissement de douleur dans un baiser. Il commençait à partir, lui aussi. Il respirait fort. Il se sentait à l'étroit.

Eren.

Il était à lui.

Il commençait à mimer des mouvements explicites, se frottant contre l'intimité d'Eren.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement et Levi écarquilla les yeux. Il fut poussé, presque violemment et se retint grâce au sommier en bois. Il bloqua sa respiration.

Eren était définitivement allongé sur le lit. Mais là, une touffe dorée se frottait contre lui, comme un putain de chien ou un putain de chat. Elle prenait Eren dans ses bras, un sourire débile collé au visage, frottant sa tête contre son menton.

Cette fois, il en avait vraiment sa claque de cette foutue bestiole qui venait TOUJOURS squatter. Qui venait TOUJOURS au mauvais moment.

Levi fixa Ik qui frottait sa tête contre Eren comme si de rien n'était même s'il avait le pantalon à moitié baissé. Il fusilla la créature et aperçut du coin de l'œil le gamin être surpris. Il semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir.

_ Cette vermine me soûle, lâcha Levi froid.

Ik sembla comprendre, ou capter l'intonation de sa voix car elle se figea et fixa à son tour Levi. Ses yeux reflétaient toujours autant sa débilité.

_ Va voir ailleurs si on y est, continua-t-il.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, il la prit par les cheveux et la queue et l'écarta violement d'Eren. Il la balança et la créature tomba contre la porte, la refermant en claquant et Ik s'écroula au sol, surprise du geste. Aussitôt, Eren s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider.

Ça énerva Levi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Elle dérange encore et tu vas l'aider. Tu te fous de qui ?

Eren leva la tête vers lui, encore surpris et Levi aperçut de l'animosité. Ik se releva, aidée d'Eren et ses bras enlacèrent son cou, pour se remettre debout.

Ça l'énervait.

_ Putain mais on peut pas baiser tranquille sans que cette chose vienne tout le temps nous coller ! Qu'Hanji garde son putain de clébard !

Il avait explosé et aperçut Eren se raidir. Le gamin baissa la tête et remonta son pantalon, le refermant, sous l'œil attentif d'Ik. La bestiole avait une expression soucieuse, fronçant ses fins sourcils dorés.

Levi retint sa respiration quelques secondes, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

Eren avait pâli. Il eut un sourire et renifla.

_ Ok, murmura-t-il. Je suppose que c'est comme ça.

Levi le vit relever la tête et le gamin avala sa salive, bougeant sa pomme d'Adam. Son visage se décomposait en même temps et ses yeux étaient entre la colère, le dégoût et la douleur.

Ce n'était pas bon. Levi sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. La tête d'Eren, son expression était vraiment très, très, très, très très laide. Il le vit avaler encore sa salive.

_ C'est ça, continua-t-il, n'est-ce pas, Capitaine ? De la baise ? Non ?

Levi se crispa. Il voulut s'expliquer, ouvrit la bouche mais la referma.

_Non. C'est mieux comme ça._

Il fixa Eren dans les yeux, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

_ Exactement.

Il vit le gamin retenir sa respiration et serrer les dents.

_ Je te l'avais dit, non ? Que ce n'était que la pseudo-tendresse. En plus, je suis un adulte, j'ai besoin de me les vider de temps en temps. Et vu que tu fais une fixation sur moi. Mais. Arrêtons-la.

Il l'avait enfin dit et le gamin pâlit encore. Il semblait figé, complètement statufié, comme lorsqu'Ik criait. Sauf que là, c'était Levi qui parlait.

_ C'était une mauvaise idée. Je voulais te faire plaisir avant qu'on crève hors les murs mais… on n'est pas encore crevé et on va peut-être même rentré alors. Ça suffit cette blague. Je suis las et je m'ennuie. C'est même chi…

Il vit des larmes couler des yeux d'Eren roulant sur ses joues. Le gamin les sécha rapidement et retint les autres. Il ne le fixa pas, regardant de côté, peut-être par terre. Ses yeux étaient anormalement trop bleus. Ses joues étaient rouges alors que le reste de son visage était pâle.

_ Ouais, fit-il. Ouais. J'imagine que c'était comme ça. Ok.

Il tourna les talons, ouvrant la porte et partant. Pourtant, une main se posa sur son épaule, l'arrêtant. Levi avait oublié pendant quelques secondes que cette bestiole était encore là et… c'était elle qui avait posé sa main griffue sur l'épaule d'Eren, le stoppant avant qu'il ne coure dans le couloir. A la place, elle le poussa doucement hors de la chambre du Capitaine. Mais avant de partir complètement et de refermer la porte, Levi croisa le regard doré d'Ik.

Il trembla de peur.

Un regard menaçant. Non. C'était pire que ça. De tueur. Cette chose le fixait avec toute la rancœur et la haine qu'un humain pouvait avoir.

Levi resta sans rien faire, n'écarquillant même pas les yeux sous ses deux orbes incandescents, bouillants. Il était trop choqué pour ça. Ik ferma la porte de son autre main alors qu'elle tenait toujours l'épaule d'Eren.

Le Capitaine sentit une boule au ventre et la nausée. Il sentit ses lèvres trembler, menaçant de laisser échapper un cri mais rien ne vint. A la place, il se tourna vers le mur et serra le poing. Il le balança, mais l'arrêta au dernier moment.

Il avait envie de gerber.

Il finit par abattre son poing contre le mur. Un peu trop fort. Il s'arracha de la peau et du sang pissa.

Il finit par se laisser tomber au sol.

* * *

Les jours qui s'en suivirent passèrent trop vite et étaient désagréables. Les soldats étaient tendus, les tours de garde relataient encore et encore que les fumigènes blancs continuaient d'être tirés. Y compris la nuit. Le drapeau blanc semblait être encore hissé sur le mur, le peu qu'ils le voyaient.

En ce qui concernait l'incident de l'autre jour, Eren et lui évitaient de se regarder ou de se retrouver seuls. Pire encore, ils limitaient également les échanges, à moins que ça ne soit seulement que dans l'ordre professionnel. Le Capitaine recevait des regards glacials de la part de Mikasa. Armin et Jean l'avaient empêché de lui foncer dessus. Elle était devenue plus agressive et dangereuse. Une fois, elle l'avait insulté mais il n'avait pas écouté. Il avait autre chose en tête. Erwin et Hanji ne lui avaient rien dit mais leur regard était significatif. Erwin était réprobateur. Hanji était en colère. Toutefois, étant adulte et devant se préoccuper des fumigènes, ils n'en avaient pas parlé et heureusement. Levi en voulait particulièrement à Ik. Il voulait chasser cette bestiole. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, elle était toujours avec Eren. Elle lui caressait souvent la tête, lui apportait des fraises séchées ou il ne savait quoi d'autre. Une fois, Levi avait surpris son cadet en pleine nuit, dehors, couché sur l'herbe, fixant les étoiles, triste. Alors qu'il avait voulu l'appeler, Ik était apparue avec plein de couverture dans les bras et toute la 104ème derrière elle. Apparemment, elle les avait pris de force. Levi les avait entendus râler puis, au final, ils étaient tous restés dehors. Avec Eren. Ils avaient fixé les étoiles, avaient parlé sous sa fenêtre, riant. Puis plus rien. Ils s'étaient endormis à la belle étoile, emmitouflés dans leur couverture. Ik restait présente, servant d'oreiller à la recrue. Ça l'énervait. Depuis ça, il avait laissé tomber. Ras-le-bol de ces conneries.

Hormis cela, du côté de Rose, les fumigènes avaient continué d'être tirés, même au troisième jour. Erwin avait fini par envoyer trois messagers. Hanji en faisait partie. Ils avaient pris la longue vue et avait élaboré un plan pour cacher l'autre groupe parmi les décombres. Jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent, tout le monde était tendu, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous revenus, sains et saufs, apparemment, le cri d'Ik avait encore eu son effet, la royauté avait bien un message à faire part au Bataillon d'Exploration.

A présent, dans la chambre d'Erwin, ils étaient réunis autour du grand bureau en chêne massif. Ik était présente, au grand daim de Levi. Elle somnolait sur la bibliothèque, les yeux menaçants de se fermer. Sa queue pendait lamentablement dans le vide.

La Folle se délecta d'un verre d'eau fraîche avant de faire son rapport.

_ Ils sont dans la merde, expliqua Hanji à Erwin, Levi et aux trois autres capitaines. Ils ont dû mal à se réapprovisionner, déjà. Hormis cela, ils ont remarqué que des déviants fonçaient dans le sud du Mur. Ils commencent à avoir peur. Les habitants râlent et ils ont constaté un déplacement des populations dans Sina. Et, surtout, rajouta-t-il la Folle en fixant Erwin. C'est la reine en personne qui m'a parlée.

Levi s'intéressa un peu plus. Erwin fronça les sourcils.

Ils se souvenaient très bien que c'était elle qui l'avait libéré. Etait-ce un piège ou était-ce une aide ? Hanji avait parlé seule à seule avec la reine. C'était peut-être quelque chose de vrai, au final ?

_ La reine ?

Hanji acquiesça.

_ Longs cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux. Yeux sombres. Pas de doute. Elle m'a dit de te donner cette lettre. A tiens ! J'avais oublié de te la donner en plus !

Elle ricana. Levi la fusilla du regard. Elle avait zappé de lui donner cette milice. En espérant qu'elle ne l'ait pas ouverte…

_Putain… elle nous crèverait tous._

Hanji sortit la-dit lettre de sa veste. Le Commandant la prit immédiatement et fixa le cachet. La lettre était scellée avec un autre sceau que celui des Reiss. C'était étrange. Ça ressemblait à une forme d'étoile avec de très nombreuses branches, entourée d'un cercle. La forme avait l'air simple mais au vue du nombre de branches fines, c'était compliqué. Ils n'étaient pas du tout habitués à ça. Pire encore, ça ne leur disait rien du tout. Même parmi les nobles, les marchands et les religieux, cette forme était inconnue au bataillon.

_ Il y a cinquante branches, répondit d'avance Hanji. Moi aussi, ça m'a surpris. En plus, je ne connais rien de tel. Pourtant, on en connait, des Grands. Mais ce blason… je pense qu'ils l'ont inventé même s'ils continuent à dire qu'ils sont des Reiss… Apparemment, poursuivit-elle, elle t'a décrit plus en détail ce qu'il se passe dans les Murs. Mais ça reste globalement les mêmes choses qu'elle m'a dites. Elle a l'air d'être sincère et honnête.

Erwin rangea la lettre dans son vêtement.

_ Vu ce que tu dis, commença-t-il. Ça ressemble en effet à la reine. Que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

Le Commandant observa Hanji. Ses yeux turquoise semblaient s'être animés. Ce regard, Levi le connaissait bien. Erwin semblait avoir déjà pris une décision. Et comme d'habitude, il allait l'argumenter et la faire accepter à tous.

_ Le roi et la reine abandonnent les poursuites judiciaires contre nous…

_Judiciaire ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Ils nous traquaient pour nous tuer !_

Au fond de lui, Levi sentait bien un coup pareil… Du genre que le roi et la reine les avaient conviés à un jugement mais qu'ils avaient fuis comme des lâches. Et les autres membres étaient vus comme des déserteurs. Déserter rimait avec peine de mort.

_ … et nous redonne le QG perdu au fin fond de Rose, des vivres, nos soldes, nos titres et une petite prime pour organiser une excursion. Car en échange, ils veulent qu'on se prépare à une sortie extra-muros pour se ravitailler en matière première. Ils ont besoin des matières présentes dans l'usine de levure et d'autres trucs comme du métal et des pierres. Mais surtout, ils veulent qu'on élimine les déviants qui continuent à foncer dans le mur. C'est autant pour éviter une invasion que la migration des gens dans Sina.

_Autant dire que ces gros cons de noble veulent garder leur capitale et le Mur central intact…_

Les autres capitaines restèrent perplexes. Erwin aussi. Il ressortit la lettre et brisa le sceau. Il la parcourut. La lettre était longue, écrite recto-verso avec une écriture en italique, belle, arrondie. Ça ressemblait effectivement à une écriture de femme. Chacun observait leur Commandant, attendant ce qu'il allait dire.

Levi fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant sourire. Il souriait merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait lu ?

_ Bonne nouvelle ? Demanda Hanji avec un sourire tout aussi amusé.

Erwin plia la lettre et la rangea avant de fixer l'assemblée.

_ Effectivement, commença-t-il. C'est à peu près la même chose de ce que tu as dit, Hanji. Avec plus de détails et des mots précis. Elle dit qu'elle ordonnera de tirer ces fumigènes blancs jusqu'à qu'on vienne. La reine est de notre côté, fit-il avec un sourire. Le couple royal ne semble pas s'entendre si bien que ça. Ils ont même des avis différents sur la vision de ce monde, de gouverner surtout. C'est elle qui a fortement conseillé à son époux de nous faire revenir. Elle sait aussi qu'on a un effet positif sur la population, que ce soit comme héros, que comme bouc-émissaire.

_Ben voyons…_

Néanmoins, Levi avouait que cette reine n'avait pas tord. Autant les gens ne se gênaient pas à les insulter lorsqu'ils revenaient défaits des titans, autant ils les avaient acclamés en héros lors du premier coup d'état. Néanmoins, ça représentait toujours une petite partie des quartiers des Murs. Néanmoins, ils vivaient, ils mangeaient en partie grâce à ce qu'ils ramenaient de l'extérieur.

_ Elle m'a également écrit que son époux ignore que c'est elle qui m'a fait libérer. Elle désire que ça reste entre nous, membres du Bataillon. Il se peut que le roi vienne également nous accueillir mais rien n'est sûr. Il est apparemment trop pris avec les affaires du peuple et ses ministres. Ils sont tout simplement dépassés par les événements. Le problème de l'approvisionnement et de la chaleur génère quelques révoltes. Il y a un manque de nourriture. Mais la plus grande menace reste les titans. Leurs ministres veulent fermer Sina aux populations de Rose. Ils ont besoin de nous pour éradiquer la menace. Elle veut qu'Eren s'occupe de ça, avec nous évidemment.

Levi se servit un verre d'eau, continuant d'écouter. Lorsqu'il but une gorgée, il déclara :

_ En gros, on rentre, c'est que tu veux nous faire comprendre ?

Erwin lui sourit.

_ Evidemment.

_ Mais, coupa Hanji. Et Ik ?

Levi fronça les sourcils.

_Qu'elle reste ici et qu'elle ne fasse plus chier !_

_ On l'emmène, répondit Erwin. Mais nous allons la cacher au roi et au gouvernement. Par contre, rajouta-t-il plus sombre, la reine m'a également fait part d'événements funestes. Le prêtre Darius et la moitié des moines qui étaient à son service ont été tués par les Chevaliers. Mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle sur nos compagnons blessés.

Ça, ça craignait.

Levi serra la mâchoire. Les Chevaliers demeuraient une menace. Par contre, l'hypothèse des titans semblait s'envoler.

_ Est-ce qu'au moins c'est avéré, coupa Levi, au sujet de ces titans au sud ?

_ Je pense que oui.

_ Tu penses ?

_ Ik les a tous chassés dans ce secteur. Les titans attaquant principalement au sud, cela ne serait pas étonnant de les voir se regrouper à cet endroit et de tenter de briser le Mur. Il doit avoir un nombre conséquent.

Certes.

Il soupira.

Erwin les fixa tous, chacun pendant quelques secondes avant de conclure :

_ Une objection ?

Aucune réponse.

_ Dans ce cas, demain, nous partons pour rentrer dans le district de Karanes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Au fait, si vous voulez avoir un aperçu du cri d'Ik, je vous conseille d'écouter les OST de Tokyo Ghoul "im dunkeln" et "fukurou". Les bruits bizarres à l'apparence métallique et/ou bestiole bizarre, ce sont les cris d'Ik (ou du moins, ce que j'imagine, étant le plus proche). Ceux dans "im dunkeln" sont ceux qu'elle utilise pour éloigner les titans. Pour la seconde ost, ça sera plus tard ;)**

**Bien... place aux reviews !**

**S-Lay L : ... sérieux ? Putain, j'ai jamais capté qu'on l'a appelée comme ça ? o_O dans quels chapitres ? Pour les fics, je m'oblige un peu à écrire histoire d'être dedans, sinon, impossible. Je vois mais bon^^ comme je dis, t'inquiète^^ mais merci^^ et puis, c'est bien aussi de penser à soi :) Tu me diras ? Les miens, arrivent demain soir (même si je connais déjà les résultats). Oui, elle est bien apparue, Levi s'est mis en colère mais il a également dit ce qu'il pensait. Et oui, tout le monde est au courant qu'ils sont "ensembles" mais ne savent pas forcément pour la partie intime. Et ton jeu de mot est pourri, mais il est bien aussi XDD Oui, la reine est encore là. Ils se font encore utiliser et garde ton clocher où il est XD Mais évidemment quelque chose ne va pas. Bon timing^^ en même temps, je publie à peu près toujours vers les mêmes heures^^**

**Nekolie : Je sais pas, on peut essayer XD Holala, et tu fais comment pour pas qu'il enlève la pancarte ? Tu la colles à la super glu ? XD Je vois que tu aimes beaucoup Ik^^ Ouais, il a pas été sympa sur ce coup... "Les sentiments pour les Nuls", ça devrait le faire^^ ou lui faire bouffer aussi XD Mais oui, il gaffe. Il fait des erreurs, il n'est pas parfait, loin de là. En même temps, comme tu dis, c'est une réaction bien humaine XDD La référence à Milka, magique ! *imagine des titans mettant du chocolat dans le papier d'allu***

**MyLadyRainbow : Oh ben ça... La fierté et tout, ça n'aide pas. Tant qu'à Ik, je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment^^**

**rukiiafuchikifukutaicho : XD je vois ça^^**

**Akira-Kyubi : Tu as tout compris^^ D'autres n'ont pas l'air d'avoir remarqué, mais c'est ça. Ik surveille Levi et protège Eren de ses "mauvaises intentions". Et merci^^ Ben d'habitude, ça va mais là... non, vraiment à chier... comme a dit un autre véto "il fait payer sa notoriété télévisuelle". Car oui, il est connu dans toute la France pour être un véto NAC hors pair.**

**Audrey Tarakai : Levi a foiré, c'est sûr. Mais Ik est également là aussi pour une raison^^ Et forcément, ça va pas être rose XD on est dans l'univers de SnK^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il fallait forcément que le retour se fasse sous un temps de merde. Néanmoins, ça arrangeait Erwin et Hanji. Pour Ik. Ils avaient réussi à embarquer la bestiole. Ik était avec la Folle, devant elle, cette fois-ci. Avec la flotte, les longs imperméables étaient de sortis. Hanji en avait fait porter un à la bestiole, ça cachait une partie de sa queue et ses cheveux. Le reste de sa queue se perdait dans les plis de leurs imperméables. La Binoclarde avait attaché les cheveux dorés pour éviter que ses mèches se voient. Ça pouvait apporter des problèmes… à tout le Bataillon.

Levi laissa son regard vagabonder sur les habitations en ruine. Certaines portaient les stigmates de destruction, avec les boulets de canon qui avaient tout défoncé, pour repousser les titans. Il fixa le Mur, le drapeau blanc n'avait toujours pas été enlevé. Il était totalement trempé, se collant contre le mur en formant des plis en forme de vague. L'eau ruisselait sur ces derniers, tombant avec des allures de petites cascades.

Il faisait un peu orage, ça grondait, mais il n'y avait pas d'éclair. A la place, il pleuvait depuis bientôt une demi-journée. La flotte avait commencé à tomber tôt ce matin et ça se poursuivait en continu. Ça annonçait la fin de l'été, ou plutôt, ça ressemblait bien au mois de cette saison. Il faisait souvent orage jusqu'à qu'une nouvelle vague de chaleur frappe avant que l'automne ne commence subitement.

A ses côtés, Levi vit Eren, la tête basse. Ce n'était pas avec plaisir que le gamin se positionnait là. Le Capitaine, et personne en fait, n'excluait la théorie du piège. Ainsi, il avait ordonné à la recrue de se poster près de lui, au cas où. Comme au départ, en étant si près du Mur, ils étaient des cibles idéales et Eren ne devait pas se transformer en titan. Il ferait une cible et s'il se laissait consumer par la rage, des dernières heures, ça risquait de mal finir. Bien sur, Ik était là mais tout le monde ignorait comment elle réagirait si Eren se transforme. Pourtant, Levi sentait qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait se transformer en titan, sans pour autant être comme les autres.

Bref. Eren était près de lui, tête basse, la capuche rabattue, l'eau ruisselait dessus. Près de lui, Mikasa et Armin le suivaient. Mikasa fusillait souvent du regard Levi et le Capitaine savait qu'elle se retenait de ne pas le frapper comme elle avait essayé de le faire. Toutefois, il savait qu'un moment ou un autre, elle allait lui en coller un dans la gueule.

Sa jument s'ébroua, gênée par la pluie et donna un coup de tête à celle d'Eren. Aussitôt, cette dernière frotta sa tête contre la sienne avant de reprendre la route correctement, leurs maîtres respectifs les avaient rappelés à l'ordre.

Puis, un bruit singulier résonna. Ça grinçait et Levi détailla la porte qui se souleva, avec l'insigne de Rose.

Ils rentraient dans l'enceinte du Mur, à travers le district de Karanes. C'était le moment de savoir si oui ou non, c'était un piège ou pas. Il remarqua que la cadence ralentit avant de reprendre, Erwin avait dû faire une halte de quelques secondes.

Levi ne savait pas comment imaginer ça. Il était sur ses gardes et pourtant, il traversa le dessous du mur, apercevant les voûtes en arcade, avec une charpente métallique. Il faisait sombre, ça sentait la pluie. Tout était boueux. Et en quelques minutes, le Bataillon d'Exploration se retrouvait dans l'enceinte des Murs. La porte se referma avec ce grincement significatif et ce bruit sourd, indiquant que s'ils voulaient faire marche arrière, c'était impossible.

Leur groupe se reforma, se serrant. Des citoyens étaient présents, les plus courageux à sortir sous ce temps de merde. Et là, devant Erwin, Levi aperçut une voiture ouverte. Des soldats avaient érigé une sorte de petit paravent, ou plutôt parapluie, où une femme les attendait dehors, souriante. Elle était dans une robe blanche parsemée de brocard doré en forme de lys. Elle était simple, pas bouffante, formant de nombreux plis. Elle portait une cape en fourrure grise, attachée par une épingle dorée et aux pierres précieuses. Ses cheveux étaient laissés détachés malgré son front garni d'un diadème, fin, doré, avec des pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses.

La reine.

Elle s'avança, toujours abritée par le paravent et son sourire s'étendit un peu plus, ses yeux semblaient doux et gentils en apercevant Erwin. Ce dernier quitta son étalon et s'inclina. Levi n'entendit pas ce qu'ils échangèrent mais la reine tendit une main gantée de gris, le stoppant dans ce geste. Erwin se redressa, écoutant la reine. Il parla, hocha la tête, prit une lettre de cachet que la reine lui tendit avant de remonter sur son cheval. La lettre devait être un laissez-passer ou un truc de ce genre.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient dits ?

Toutefois, ça n'avait pas l'air de piège. Levi avait l'impression de sentir déçu, parce qu'il était persuadé que ça puait. Il fixa la reine, l'observant, la détaillant. C'était la pseudo-Reiss alors que son véritable nom était Anakalùptô. Il croisa ses yeux qui étaient marrons, foncés, très foncés. A tel point qu'ils semblaient noirs. Ils étaient ressortis avec du maquillage clair, les joues roses, les lèvres peintes de rose clair. Elle avait son charme, mais ça semblait faux. Du moins, il le ressentait ainsi. Elle ne ressemblait absolument pas à une descendante des Reiss. Qu'en était-il du roi ? Il était aux abonnés absents. Tant mieux car il ne devait pas les apprécier, d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Chacun des membres du Bataillon passa devant la reine et son cortège. Chacun lui adressa un signe de tête, ne pouvant s'incliner convenablement sur leur monture. Chacun était surpris, curieux. Chacun la fixait un peu trop longtemps, étonné de voir un sourire angélique et qu'elle leur répondait d'un signe de tête ou d'un signe de la main.

Puis Hanji passa devant elle et inclina la tête. La reine l'imita et ses yeux se posèrent sur Ik. Levi crut voir de la surprise, mais ça ne dura pas. Il jurait voir de l'étonnement et pourtant elle l'aperçut faire un sourire à Ik. Levi ignorait totalement si la bestiole avait bougé ou pas. L'angle de vue ne permit pas de bien voir la scène. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, ou plutôt, de ce qu'elle pourrait susciter même s'ils avaient fait le nécessaire pour cacher ses parties non-humaines. La reine avait dû voir ses yeux dorés. Ça pouvait les trahir mais Hanji passa devant, et rien ne se passa. Levi arriva également, à son tour devant la reine, hochant la tête. Elle était grande, plus grande que lui. Peut-être un mètre soixante-dix, comme Eren. Putain.

Lorsque tout le cortège du Bataillon finit de saluer la reine, Erwin accéléra la course. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'autre porte, rentrant définitivement dans le Mur Rose.

Au loin, il entendit que l'orage passa, mais un grognement retentit néanmoins, plus étouffé.

* * *

Ils avaient passé la journée à traverser Rose pour rejoindre leur ancien QG. Le laisser-passé leur avait permis de se déplacer librement. Néanmoins, les citoyens les fixaient avec incrédulité, surpris. Levi ignorait totalement les nouvelles à leur sujet. Etaient-ils encore vus comme des renégats ou la presse les avait-elle réhabilités ? Par contre, ils étaient rentrés tard le soir dans le château, perdu au milieu de nulle part. Il pleuvait encore.

Levi se sentait mal. Outre qu'il était trempé, fatigué et gelé, il sentait comme un malaise. De tout. De l'ambiance générale. Les autres le percevaient-ils aussi ? Ou était-ce juste lui ? Sans l'empêcher, il ne pouvait penser à Eren et à la façon dont ils s'étaient disputés.

Le soir venu, au QG, il n'avait pas la volonté de faire le ménage. Ils n'étaient partis qu'un mois, pour ainsi dire et quelques jours. Il y avait de la poussière, mais ce n'était pas non plus déjà laissé à l'abandon. Toutefois, il aurait pensé que les membres de la Police Militaire et les Chevaliers auraient saccagé l'endroit. Il n'y avait rien. Aucune trace d'effraction. Aucune trace de vandalisme. Rien. Tant mieux. Tout était resté en place, tout était resté comme dans sa mémoire. Le livre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger avec son marque-page. Les piles de dossiers sur le côté. Il y avait le vase qui décorait son bureau, les fleurs étaient mortes par contre, séchées depuis longtemps. Les pétales salissaient le bureau, avec des restes de pollen.

C'était comme revenir à chez soit depuis très, très, très longtemps. C'était un peu ça, au final. Ce château, qui appartenait au Bataillon d'Exploration depuis leur création, était sa maison. Le Capitaine se laissa tomber sur son canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Il avait laissé tomber son imperméable trempé. Il se sentait éreinté, fatigué. S'il pouvait pleurer, il l'aurait volontiers bien fait mais il en était incapable. Il ne se souvenait plus comment on faisait.

Il se laissa attirer par le dossier et pencha sa tête en arrière, fixant les ombres de la charpente à travers l'obscurité. Son corps semblait être ramolli. Il se demanda même s'il allait dormir dans son lit, cette nuit. Il avait la flemme de bouger. Il n'avait pas envie d'enlever ses vêtements. Pourtant, il se releva et mit l'imperméable sur une chaise. Il prit une serviette rangée et pliée dans l'une des étagères et la mit sous la-dit chaise. L'imperméable pourra goutter dessus sans salir le sol, bien que poussiéreux. Pas grave. Que la logique aille se faire foutre. Après cela, il enleva sa veste, son équipement tridimensionnel et ses bottes. Il les rangea néanmoins à leur place respective, comme avant. Après cela, néanmoins, ne prenant pas la peine d'enlever son harnais, il tomba sur le canapé, baignant toujours dans cette obscurité presque menaçante, froide et en même temps, tellement lourde.

La journée avait été fatiguante, encore. Il n'avait pas faim. Au final, il ferma les yeux et pensa à leur rentrée. Il pensa à la reine aux yeux sombres. Il pensa à la tête basse d'Eren…

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut le soleil passer à travers les fenêtres. Il faisait encore nuageux, mais contrairement à hier, le ciel n'était pas aussi noir. Le Capitaine laissa échapper un soupir d'éveil, s'étirant en même temps les membres. Il remarqua qu'il avait un plaid sur lui, déposé avec soin. Quelqu'un était rentré dans son bureau sans son autorisation et il n'avait rien entendu. Il devait vraiment être mort pour ne rien capter.

Quelle heure était-il ? Il se leva, enlevant le plaid et le plia, le déposant sur un des accoudoirs du canapé. Il se leva, enfila ses bottes et s'approcha d'une pendule.

A peine neuf heures.

Sans prendre le soin de se changer, il ouvrit sa porte et se dirigea vers leur salle commune. Lorsqu'il s'y rendit, il y trouva presque tout le monde. Il vit les gosses de la 104ème devant leur petit déjeuner, devant une tasse de café fumant pour la plupart. Sauf Eren, il avait du thé. Sa tête était toujours aussi basse. Malgré la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, il remarqua que les jeunes avaient tous des cernes, fatigués. Levi passa devant eux, sans leur prêter la moindre intention, ne leur disant pas bonjour. Il se dirigea vers Hanji, Moblit, Erwin et… Ik. La bestiole jouait avec Moblit qui lui montrait une plume, la bougeant dans tous les sens. La bestiole tentait de l'attraper. Parfois oui. Parfois non. C'était débile parce que Levi savait qu'elle avait des réflexes développés. Néanmoins, ça amusait Hanji et Erwin. Moblit arrêta avec la plume lorsqu'il aperçut Levi. Les autres levèrent aussi les yeux vers lui.

_ Toi aussi malgré ta nuit tu as des cernes de trois kilomètres ? Salua Hanji. Je crois que personne n'a réussi à se reposer.

En même temps qu'elle disait cela, Moblit se leva et apporta une tasse de thé fumante, ainsi que du pain et quelques pots de confiture à côté d'Ik. Ça l'emmerdait d'être à côté d'elle mais il n'avait pas envie de chipoter tôt le matin.

_ Mouais, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Maintenant ?

Erwin soupira et prit sa tasse de café, buvant une gorgée.

_ Il faut éliminer rapidement les titans le long du Mur Rose. J'ai pensé à utiliser Ik et Eren. Bien que pour Ik, je doute encore. Je ne veux pas qu'on la découvre. Son cri ne me dérange pas, on peut bien faire passer ça pour autre chose mais si elle décide de sortir ses secondes queues, ça va être plus difficile.

Levi soupira.

_ A peine rentrés, pas remis et on doit déjà nettoyer toute la merde du nouveau gouvernement ?

_ Mais maintenant, coupa Hanji, on pourra peut-être faire bouger les choses. De nouveau. D'ailleurs Erwin, répète-lui ce que la reine t'a dit.

Ah oui. C'était vrai. Même s'il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient échangés, il n'avait pas posé la question, trop occupé à regarder autour d'eux, à surveiller en cas de piège. Et après être rentrés, il était trop fatigué pour faire quelque chose de constructif.

_ La reine nous souhaite la bienvenue et s'excuse des soucis générés par son époux, expliqua Erwin. Dans un mois ou deux, il va avoir une fête pour célébrer notre retour et marquer ainsi une nouvelle alliance. Apparemment, ils ont besoin de ça pour rééquilibrer une partie de l'opinion publique.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les jeunes recrues débarrassées leur table.

_ Et on va accepter ? Craignit Levi.

_ On n'a pas le choix, fit Hanji. Il faut être de gentils toutous. En plus, on pourrait apprendre certaines choses intéressantes si on s'y rend.

Levi haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas tord.

_ On compte sur tes compétences de voleur et d'anciens délinquants pour trouver des infos ou piquer des dossiers.

Il arqua un sourcil.

_ Il est hors de question de me traîner jusqu'au palais. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui es rentrée dans mon bureau hier soir ?

Hanji le fixa, surprise.

_ C'est moi, coupa une voix derrière lui.

Il ne se retourna pas, il savait que c'était Eren. Sa voix était froide, trop froide. Levi resta de marbre, il ne répondit pas alors que le gamin repartit.

Levi croisa le regard réprobateur d'Hanji et d'Erwin.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es gonflé quand même, lâcha Hanji.

Erwin fit un signe de la main et Miss Chiante se la ferma. Par contre, le regard du Commandant ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

_ C'était pour ça, commença-t-il, que je t'avais mis en garde. Des relations sexuelles entre collègues, ça arrive. Mais ça devient compliqué lorsque certains éprouvent des sentiments. Je t'avais dit de faire attention pour ne pas blesser Eren et veiller à la stabilité de nos troupes. Hors, tu as décidé de t'engager avec lui alors que tu n'as aucun sentiment.

_ De quoi je me mêle ? Cracha Levi. Et puis comment voulais-tu que je comprenne ça alors que tu ne m'as pas tout dit.

_ Voyant, justement, que tu ne comprenais pas, je pensais que tu allais rester aveugle face aux sentiments d'Eren. Tout le monde voit qu'il est attaché à toi. Mais ça n'a pas été ton cas. Enfin bref. Maintenant, il faut attendre qu'il se remette de sa peine de cœur. Même si, te connaissant, tu n'as pas dû aider.

_ Pire encore, rajouta Hanji. Eren a une tête d'enterrement depuis que vous n'êtes plus ensembles. Il est triste. En colère. Déçu. Eren est un adolescent qui ne connait rien des relations amoureuses. Il ne va pas comprendre tout de suite certaines préoccupations d'adulte ou de juste tirer son coup.

Levi se dit qu'il aurait dû rester allongé sur le canapé.

Erwin le fixa, l'observant.

Le Capitaine sentit qu'on lui touchait le bras et se tourna pour trouver la main d'Ik. Il croisa ses yeux dorés et de son autre main, elle lui tendit la plume maintenant ébouriffée. Qu'est-ce que cette bestiole lui voulait ?

_ Ik te fait un cadeau, eut besoin de préciser Hanji. Elle est beaucoup plus sensible que tu ne le penses. Elle protège Eren mais aussi toi. Chacun de nous.

_Protège ?_

Il regarda Ik. Effectivement, ses yeux exprimaient de l'inquiétude, portée sur lui. C'était étrange et il n'aimait pas trop ça.

_ J'en ai rien à foutre, fit Levi en s'extirpant de la bestiole.

Il se leva, prenant sa tasse. Il n'y avait pas touché. Il n'avait pas mangé non plus. De toute façon, il n'avait envie de rien.

_ J'imagine qu'on va penser à un stratagème pour liquider ces déviants, coupa-t-il, ne voulant pas éterniser la conversation. Dans ce cas, avant que nous allions tous tenter de nous tuer à Trost, je vais nettoyer le QG. Hanji, toi et ton escouade, vous m'aidez.

_ Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'était votre tour et vous êtes les seuls à être le plus réveillés.

Elle voulait rajouter quelque chose mais se tut. A la place, elle eut un petit sourire et fit un clin d'œil à Erwin. Ce dernier sourit aussi.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient déduits ?

_ Ok, fit-elle. Ça va détendre notre petit Levi qui va bien dormir cette nuit, hein !

_ Ta gueule.

Il se dirigea vers l'évier de leur cuisine. Alors qu'il s'apprêta à jeter sa tasse de thé, il se demanda qui l'avait fait. Moblit lui en avait versé directement.

Eren.

Il serra la mâchoire et s'accouda contre l'évier, fixant sa tasse. Il but. D'abord une gorgée. C'était le thé que le gamin avait eu du prêtre Darius. Il n'avait pas utilisé le thé qui était ici. Levi baissa la tête, irrité et dérangé à cette idée.

Eren prenait encore soin de lui malgré qu'il lui ait dit toutes ces choses.

Le Capitaine but d'une traite son thé, trop chaud, avant de le laver. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas le gaspiller.

Hanji avait raison, une cession de nettoyage lui ferait le plus grand bien. Le château ne sera plus dégueulasse et comme on dit, lorsqu'on fait le ménage, on le fait également dans sa tête. Tout était bien ordonné après.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Bien... je continuerai à publier en juin, normalement car... je me suis maintenant diplômée en licence d'histoire de l'art o/ Je suis la première surprise^^ mais le travail ne fait que commencer pour moi^^ j'ai encore beauuuucoup de choses à rechercher^^**

**Bref, place aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : XD bon ben, collons-lui la pancarte avec la glu :p Certes, j'oublie pas mais je pensais pas quand même à ce point^^ Je me demande ce que tu penseras d'elle dans le prochain chapitre... Est-ce que ça fonctionne vraiment le fait d'entendre un enregistrement en dormant ? Je crois pas... Oui, il reprend un peu mais pas trop non plus. Et tu verras bien :p Rooo comme si la reine faisait des yeux doux à Erwin XD**

**Akira-Kyubi : En même temps, Levi le fait également exprès. Dans leur premier futur, il avait juste refusé Eren purement et simplement. Et oui, elle est toujours pas loin^^ Merci encore et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

**S-Lay L : Faudra que je les relise alors... Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire^^ Faut essayer de s'obliger mais pas facile :s Tokyo Ghoul en même temps, c'est vraiment très bien ! Tu lis les scans aussi ? Notamment la suite ? Et les OST pour le cri d'Ik, qu'en penses-tu ? Pour les orages, pareil. Pour moi, c'est synonyme de "respirer" pendant l'été^^ Et oui, c'est ça. Erwin n'est pas con même s'il est bizarre. Pour Mikasa, tu verras. XD pour la reine, je ne peux rien te dire et tu verras au moment voulu pour son nom. Pour le moment, je ne peux rien dévoiler. Yep, être petit, c'est chiant. Il pense à Eren mais en même temps, revenir après toute une journée de marche, c'est crevant aussi. Sans compter aussi le stress du piège ou pas piège. Wow, ta phrase, j'ai rien compris XD je crois que je suis trop HS pour XD Yep, il pense quand même à Levi et comme tu dis, l'amour n'a pas sa place (je t'avoue que j'ai quand même hésité à faire cette suite avec oui ou non d'Ereri). Quand as-tu tes résultats de concours ? Et désolée pour ma réponse déconstruite, je suis un peu fatiguée donc je capte la moitié des trucs XDD**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Oui et non. Et ça devrait bientôt rebouger^^ Et merci^^**

**esca : Merci pour tes reviews et je pense que tu auras déjà quelques réponses à tes questions à ce stade^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Encore un mois. Il s'était passé un mois depuis leur retour. Ça avait été ponctué de réunions, de stratagèmes, de discussion autour du couple royal. En ces quatre semaines, ils n'avaient eu aucun repos. La première chose à faire, avait été de tuer les déviants du Mur Rose. Ils s'en étaient occupés après une semaine. Ils s'étaient d'abord aidés des canons. Puis, en descendant en rappel le long du mur, Eren, Levi et Mikasa s'étaient occupées des déviants. Erwin avait compté sur la forme d'Eren pour en venir à bout. Mikasa et Levi devaient intervenir s'ils ne parvenaient pas à tous les tuer. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de leur aide. A lui seul, il avait éliminé une trentaine de titan. Par contre, selon les dire de la Garnison, il y en avait beaucoup moins lorsque le Bataillon était absent. Sur quoi, Erwin avait émis l'hypothèse que ça devait être à cause d'Ik. En parlant avec eux, les Explorateurs, son cri ayant repoussé les titans, ces derniers s'étaient agglutinés là où il y avait plus d'humains, soit le district de Trost, paraissant sensible. Par bonheur, le titan colossal et cuirassé n'avaient pas été vus. Ça aurait pu être le cas mais non. Tant mieux car sinon, il n'y aurait plus d'Humanité.

Ce nettoyage avait duré une journée. Une des premières demandes du couple royal avait été faite rapidement et sans grande embuche.

Le Commandant avait décidé de ne pas emmener Ik, la laissant au QG sous la surveillance et l'observation d'Hanji.

Puis, après deux semaines de repos, de retour au QG, il avait été question du ravitaillement. C'était plus pointilleux, plus chiant. Mais chacun était arrivé à la conclusion que le meilleur moyen de ramener de la nourriture et des matières premières, c'était en passant par le district de Karanes et de récupérer des provisions de l'hôtel de ville. Ils se gardaient bien de cacher le manoir. De plus, ils n'avaient pas non plus tout dévalisé dans l'hôtel de ville et ses alentours. Ainsi, sur une journée, en emmenant Ik, ils avaient rempli les chariots de nourriture, à la grande joie des citoyens de Rose. L'été avait été dur et avec les pluies violentes, ça avait détruit une grande partie des cultures. Le ravitaillement s'était étendu sur une semaine et demie, en incluant principalement la nourriture. Pour la matière première, honnêtement, ils n'avaient pas non plus le matériel adéquat pour récupérer des pierres ou des choses du genre. Ils avaient pris de l'acier, des barres en métal mais pas grand-chose non plus. Pour ça, il faudrait attendre de nouvelles technologies pour pouvoir les transporter.

Les sorties étaient plus faciles avec Ik près d'eux. Au Mur, certains avaient dit qu'ils avaient entendu un cri horrible. Bien entendu, Erwin gardait le secret. Il était hors de question de révéler Ik au gouvernement. De plus, il y avait aussi le souci des nouveaux effectifs. Chaque année, il y avait une promo. Chaque année, Erwin réalisait un discours pour essayer d'avoir de nouvelles recrues. Hors, cette année, cela s'avérait plus difficile. Déjà, Levi ignorait comment les nouvelles recrues percevaient le Bataillon. Certaines années, c'était déjà arrivé que personne ne postule. Mais là, Erwin hésitait car il voulait cacher Ik. Mais la bestiole agissait comme bon lui semblait, soit se balader un peu partout dans tout le château. Elle dormait autant sur les hauts meubles que dans les lits des jeunes recrues, avec Hanji, avec Erwin. C'était un chat qui faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait pris l'habitude aussi de piquer de la nourriture et de faire une réserve de stockage dans la charpente du château. Ça aussi, ça énervait Levi. Alors, avec un truc pareil, anti-titan, avec une queue de rongeur, le Commandant ne voulait pas de nouvelles recrues. Il fallait les mettre dans la confidence et il n'avait pas confiance.

Le temps leur manquait donc. Ils n'avaient pas de repos à proprement parlé. Et ça se ressentait dans les escadrons. Hormis cela, Levi se reprenait la tête avec Eren. Ils ne se parlaient plus à exception faite du cadre professionnel. Toutefois, le Capitaine avait remarqué que même dans le cadre du travail, ce n'était plus comme avant. Il n'y avait plus cette complicité entre eux. Ils semblaient moins se comprendre du regard, des gestes. Levi avait remarqué qu'il devait formuler la plupart du temps ses ordres et ses recommandations à voix haute pour que le gamin comprenne. Et c'était pire lorsqu'il prenait sa forme de titan. Avant, un seul regard suffisait. Et là… il devait monter sur lui, sur son épaule et lui dicter les ordres.

Ils perdaient du temps. Ils réussissaient, mais ils perdaient du temps. C'était un fait indéniable. Et puis, entre les deux missions importantes données par ordre royal, Levi se préoccupait d'Eren. Il le fixait au loin, du coin de l'œil. Il l'observait. Au moins, avec les missions, le gamin pensait à autre chose. Ces derniers temps, il semblait revivre un peu plus mais de temps en temps, le Capitaine avait l'impression de lire de la lassitude et de la fatigue. Comment dire ? Eren ne semblait pas aussi déterminé, pas comme avant du moins. Il agissait presque par automatisme.

Aujourd'hui encore, Levi se stoppa dans l'escalier et observa la jeune recrue en train de jouer avec Ik et Armin. Ils étaient au fourneau, en train de faire à manger pour ce soir. La bestiole voulait, comme à son habitude, piquer de la bouffe pour aller la stocker. Armin et Eren défendaient les aliments. Sauf que ça avait débouché sur une espèce de jeu avec la bestiole. Eren lui montrait un morceau de carotte pelée qu'il agitait devant ses yeux comme une pendule. Souvent, elle attrapait la carotte et la croquait. Eren et Armin riaient, tout en disant qu'ils devaient faire attention à leur ration. Et oui… à ce train-là, Levi pouvait dire adieu à leur dîner. Et pourtant, il ne disait rien, les observant juste.

Eren avait des cernes, creusés. Il dormait mal et le connaissant, il devait faire de nombreux cauchemars. Le gamin redormait dans les cachots, comme avant. Tout le monde pensait que c'était débile mais il fallait maintenir un certain ordre. Sans le dire ouvertement, Levi et Erwin pensaient qu'Eren pourrait perdre le contrôle avec la fatigue et le contrecoup sentimental, causé entre autre par Levi. Alors, lorsqu'il le voyait rire, s'amusant avec cette chose, il le laissait faire et l'observer, en silence. Il voulait qu'Eren se remette de cette peine de cœur et qu'il ne souffre plus. Eren devait regarder ailleurs, même si la cause de sa tristesse était quasiment toujours là.

C'était dur.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda une voix froide, basse.

Levi se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Mikasa, dans les escaliers. Il la fixa.

_ Rien.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent le rire d'Eren et d'Armin. Levi aperçut le regard de Mikasa s'assombrir un peu plus. Le Capitaine passa près d'elle, remontant les escaliers. Lorsqu'il atteint l'étage de son bureau, il entendit marcher derrière lui. Il se retourna, se tenant sur ses gardes.

La pseudo-sœur lui envoyait un regard mauvais, très mauvais. Depuis le temps, elle ne lui avait pas mis encore son poing dans la gueule. Il devait donc attendre le pire.

_ Vous êtes un enfoiré, commença-t-elle sur une voix glaciale. Vous vous êtes servi d'Eren. Vous avez joué avec ses sentiments et vous l'avez laissé tomber.

_ Ce n'est pas tes affaires…

_ Si ! Coupa-t-elle en serrant les poings. Eren est important pour moi ! Il est de ma famille et vous… vous lui avez fait du mal alors qu'il vous respecte.

Levi la fusilla du regard.

_ S'il est si important pour toi, trancha-t-il. Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le consoler ? Tu n'éprouves pas des sentiments son égard ? Je pense que ça lui ferait du bien d'oublier ce qu'i…

BAM.

Levi se retint au mur. Il l'avait vue venir mais n'avait pas réagi pour autant. Il passa sa main sur sa joue droite, endolorie. Elle lui lançait et pas qu'un peu. Mikasa n'avait pas raté son coup. Elle lui avait mis un coup de poing, un seul, mais il sentait toute sa haine, sa rancœur et sa douleur dans ce dernier. Il se redressa et aperçut Mikasa, haletante, furieuse.

_ Ne dites pas ça ! Lança-t-elle en essayant de ne pas élever trop la voix. Vous ignorez ce que c'est de le voir dans cet état-là. Il ne pense qu'à vous. Il ne regarde que vous. Alors je vous interdis de dire ce genre de chose ! Eren a des sentiments sincères. Je ne vais certainement pas faire ma salope en venant près de lui. Vous faites peut-être ça, mais pas moi !

Levi ne lui répondit pas et soupira à la place. Sans dire un mot, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers son bureau.

_ Vous êtes un enfoiré et un connard, lança-t-elle.

Il ne répliqua pas. Il n'en avait pas envie.

_ Je devrai vous tuer pour ce que vous lui avez fait ! Vous le méritez.

_Je sais_.

Il ouvrit sa porte et s'enferma dedans. Il ne voulait voir personne, pour le moment. De plus, il devait mettre impérativement de l'eau froide sur le coup qu'il s'était pris avant que ça ne devienne vraiment moche.

* * *

Au dîner, Levi sentit des regards se porter sur lui, jusqu'à Hanji décide de parler :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Il voulut soupirer mais se retint. Sa joue lui faisait encore mal.

_ Je me suis pris la fenêtre, inventa-t-il.

Malgré ce qu'il avait essayé de faire, sa joue avait pris une teinte bleue-noire, témoignant du coup que Mikasa lui avait porté. Cela aurait été trop beau s'il s'en sortait juste avec une petite rougeur. Mais non. Et ça l'énervait. Vu où s'était placé, tout le monde voyait ce bleu. Enorme. Le défigurant. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment.

Les autres le regardaient avec des yeux ébahis, ne comprenant pas. C'était clair que le mensonge était stupide et visible à des kilomètres. Levi se prendre un coin de fenêtre ? Quelle blague…

Hanji écarquilla les yeux, puis pouffa.

_ Comment t'as fait ça ?

_ En me relevant, j'avais oublié qu'elle était ouverte.

Erwin le détaillait, n'étant pas dupe. Mikasa restait à regarder son assiette alors que les autres lui jetaient des regards discrets. Eren avait vu son état, surpris et voyant le manque de réaction de sa sœur, Levi aperçut qu'il la fusilla du regard avant que la recrue laisse son assiette et se retire.

_Quel idiot… Grâce à ce super timing de merde, les autres vont croire qu'on s'est engueulé. Ou plutôt que Mikasa a vraiment fait ça._

Cette dernière l'interpella mais Armin la retint. Il prit l'assiette d'Eren et vida son contenu dans la sienne, la mettant ensuite dessous.

Il eut un silence monacal.

_ Super ambiance, lâcha Hanji. C'est de pire en pire.

_ Ta gueule, claqua Levi.

_ IIIIIKKKK !

Ils levèrent les yeux vers la bestiole qui était devant Erwin, dans une position étrange. Elle semblait avoir tenté de lui faire peur, les mains de chaque côté de son visage avec les griffes voyantes. Leur Commandant la regardait, circonspect.

Le Capitaine soupira, blasé.

* * *

Dans la soirée, il se dit qu'il devait parler à Eren ou tenter de lui parler. Ainsi, il se dirigea aux cachots mais bien avant de s'approcher de sa cellule, encore hors de sa vue, il entendit des rires et parler. Il se stoppa et écouta. La 104ème était réunie dans la cellule du gamin. Même Jean était présent. Ils avaient beau se disputer, ils sembleraient qu'ils soient amis. Amitié tordue…

_ Mais pourquoi tu as pris ça ? S'offusqua Connie.

_ S'ils te choppent, surtout le Capitaine Levi, tu vas croupir aux cachots pendant plusieurs jours, énonça Armin. Voir pire : pas de nourriture pendant deux jours !

Levi fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

_ Oh mais arrêtez de baliser ! Se défendit Sasha, peu convaincue par ce qu'elle disait. Il faut juste ne pas se faire prendre.

_ On n'a pas demandé à ce que tu amènes ça ici, rajouta Eren. En plus, tu aurais pu voler autre chose que… des flageolets.

_Je devrai peut-être aller me coucher, _pensa Levi en se faisant cette réflexion.

Sasha avait volé des boîtes de flageolet dans la réserve. Super. Déjà qu'Ik piquait de la bouffe, il fallait que la morfale en rajoute une couche. Ils étaient tous tarés.

_ Et pourquoi des flageolets ? S'étonna Jean. On ne peut pas dire que ça soit très bon et… ce n'est pas bon pour l'estomac.

_ Ça fait péter, autant le dire ouvertement, pouffa Connie. Tu voulais faire un concours, c'est ça ?

Ok. Il en avait peut-être assez entendu comme ça.

_ Venant de toi, déclara enfin Mikasa, ça ne serait pas très étonnant.

Tout le monde pouffa, y compris Eren.

_ Mais arrêtez ! Se défendit Sasha. Si vous en voulez pas, ça en fera plus pour moi ! Mais avouez, on n'en a pas mangé depuis plus d'un mois !

_ Ça te manquait tant que ça ? Se moqua Eren.

Levi pouvait presque les voir. Assis sur le lit du gamin, Sasha avec ses boîtes et sa fourchette, piquant dedans.

_ Oh ben. Ça sera pour moi alors…

_ Non ! Firent plusieurs recrues en chœur.

_ Sois pas radine et file-nous des fourchettes, trancha Jean.

_ Bouge ton cul.

_ C'est ce qu'il fera après la digestion.

_ Vous êtres dégueulasses, ricana Eren. Ne faites pas ça ici, et encore moins sur mon lit !

Levi fit demi-tour. Il allait laisser les jeunes entre eux et oublier cette conversation. Putain… ils avaient quoi ces mômes ? C'était quoi leur problème ? Voler de flageolets pour faire un concours de pets… décidemment, le Bataillon d'Exploration n'abritait que des excentriques et des tarés.

Il devrait également suggérer à Erwin de ne plus commander des boîtes de flageolets.

Juste avant de monter les escaliers, il entendit un rot retentissement, suivi de rires.

_ T'es crade comme fille ! Se pouffa Connie.

_ Je peux aussi en faire un, fit Eren.

Et quelques secondes après, Levi entendit Eren roter.

… et puis merde. Il allait dormir à point c'était tout.

Eren n'avait pas besoin de lui. Ses amis étaient là et le soutenaient alors à quoi bon essayer de parler ? De toute façon, tout ce qu'il allait en résulter, c'était probablement des pleurs, un regard peu enjoué et une tête d'enterrement. De plus, ça pourrait faire replonger Eren dans sa déprime et l'obliger à repenser lui, encore plus. Ça faisait un mois, il fallait laisser le temps guérir les blessures. Mikasa avait raison. Il était un salop, un enfoiré. Ça serait stupide de sa part de venir vers la recrue et tenter de parler. Et puis, de quoi d'abord ? Dire qu'il était désolé ? Il ne l'était pas vraiment parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Eren s'attache à lui, enfin trop à lui et que ça envenime leur relation. Lui dire pardon parce qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient crever et qu'il lui avait accordé un peu de pitié, un peu de tendresse en croyant qu'ils étaient tous finir bouffés par des titans ? Non plus. C'était débile et il le savait. Cette rupture convenait parfaitement.

Levi soupira. Il voulait quand même lui parler mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait fait souffrir Eren. Mikasa lui avait dit, elle lui avait crié à la gueule. Eren souffrait et probablement encore, même moins. Quoique… Il n'avait pas le droit d'interférer. Ils étaient d'une génération différente, ils n'avaient pas du tout la même conception du monde, de la morale. Ils étaient juste réunis ensemble, au Bataillon d'Exploration, avec l'idée d'exterminer tous les titans et d'essayer de sauver l'Humanité. Alors il fallait s'en tenir à là. Levi ne devait pas se l'accaparer pour lui, il ne devait pas obliger Eren à penser sans cesse à lui, l'obligeant à rester sous sa coupe. Non. En plus, avec ce qu'il s'était passé, il était moins performant en combat. Ça devenait une chiffe-molle. Il suffisait de voir lors du nettoyage de Trost…

Il remonta les marches, doucement, faisant attention à ce que personne ne l'entende. Il avait hâte de rejoindre son lit et d'enlever son équipement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'enlever, tout à l'heure, après dîner, il avait eu besoin de nettoyer les vitres au dehors, notamment la rose sur leur QG. Elle avait été mal faite et avec le soleil, les traces se voyaient, alors bon. Et puis, il ne pensait pas trop à d'autres choses. Pas trop. Erwin l'avait laissé faire, quoique sceptique. Il savait bien que la nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt, mais peu importait.

Là, il y avait encore un peu de luminosité, mais pas assez. Les lampes à huile et des torches avaient été allumées pour éclairer l'édifice, déambulant plus facilement dans les couloirs. Néanmoins, comme souvent, le Capitaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de toutes les éteindre, économisant de la matière.

Puis, il se stoppa d'un coup, arrivant dans le couloir, au-dessus des cachots.

Il avait entendu un bruit, un bruit de coup de feu. Ça avait résonné dans tout l'édifice.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Qui pouvait bien tirer à cette heure-ci ? Pire encore, c'était proche, trop proche. Juste à côté de leur QG, c'était dans la cour externe.

Le coup de feu avait dû alerter tout le monde. A cette heure-ci, personne ne dormait.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Levi courut, se préparant à aller dehors, prêt à utiliser son équipement tridimensionnel.

Le soleil avait disparu derrière les murs mais le ciel était orangé, il n'y avait pas besoin de lampe pour s'y repérer.

Il eut un autre coup de feu. Cette fois-ci, une vitre se brisa.

_ Sortez immédiatement ! Cria une voix.

Levi fronça les sourcils et se prépara à attaquer.

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix et le ton était assurément hostile.

_Ça y est, _pensa-t-il. _Ils viennent nous éliminer._


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)**

**Etant donnée que je ne vais aux rattrapages, je publie de nouveau tous les trois jours (et ça sera de nouveau tous les deux jours lorsque j'aurai fini d'écrire tous les chapitres de mon côté).**

**Place aux réponses !**

**S-Lay L : Déjà... alors tes résultats ? Sinon, pour Ymir, mouais... je laisse tomber aussi XD Pour Tokyo Ghoul, je commence à faire pareil... (même si je les achète pour mon compagnon, on finira par habiter ensemble... donc bon XD). Oui, les OST sont pas mal ! Certaines bizarres mais bien ! Oui, ce genre de bruit fait un peu flipper et je vois bien Ik couiner ça. X'D et pas de bol pour lui, pas de maquillage pour cacher ça. Ah ok XD fatigue du moment aussi ? Pour Levi et Eren, oui. Mais en même temps, ils sont dans les mêmes lieux, donc pas faciles pour aucun des deux. Eren s'habitue peut-être mais oui, tu as raison. C'est une façade, et ça se voit. Erwin ne veut personne mais ils sont également trop peu, même s'il y a des soldats compétents. Oui, Mikasa l'aime assurément. Tu n'as jamais fait de concours de rot avec tes amis ? Pour ma part, j'ai connu le concours de pet (mais j'ai pas participé, je peux pas me forcer comme les autres XD, oui, c'est dégueu). Ahaha, tu es rassurée de la couille dans le potage X'DD oh putain. Je te laisse lire la suite^^ j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**Nekolie : Merci beaucoup^^ Mouais, on va dire ça. Ratlala XD En lisant ta review, j'avais mais tellement l'intonation de la voix sur "buuut" X'D En même temps, il n'allait pas dire que Mikasa l'a frappé. Même si Eren a foiré son mensonge en se barrant de la table. Astiquer et fenêtre dans une même phrase sont dégueulasses (ou j'ai vraiment un esprit mal tourné) XD Mais pourquoi pas. Ou il n'a qu'à astiquer autre chose *toussote* J'ai pas envie d'imaginer Eren sous forme de titan avec un concours de pet aux flageolets (d'ailleurs, il y a une parodie sur SnK avec un titan qui torture des soldats en... pétant). Nan mais ouais, car trop de flageolets, dit trop de méthane. Trop de méthane, dit réchauffement climatique XD Et je te laisse lire la suite pour savoir de ce qu'il en est...**

**Akira-Kyubi : Sérieux ? XD Oui, il réfléchit beaucoup, ou plutôt, hésite beaucoup. Effectivement, j'ai beaucoup hésité car pour moi, dans l'univers original, l'amour n'a pas sa place. Mais bon, je leur laisse une seconde chance. Et puis, j'aime quand même ce couple^o^ Et merci beaucoup^^**

**Audrey Tarakai : Bien sûr mais bon, Levi se met volontairement une barrière sur ça. Même si bon, ça aide personne XD Et je t'invite à lire la suite pour répondre à tes interrogations :)**

**Capo Kaeden : T'inquiète pas elle est passée et en même temps, merci d'éclaircir un mystère. J'avais un doute sur le fait que tu sois un homme ou une femme^^ Et pourquoi "malheureusement" ? J'aime bien les avis :) Et merci^^ (moi aussi, le morale remonte un peu^^). Ensuite, je te rassure, même les sujets féminins peuvent être stupides en amour (moi la première !). Et tu sais, quelque part, l'amour est une maladie infectieuse :p du moins, elle rend con. Mais tu marques un point, si Levi décidait d'agir vraiment (ou sans erreur), ça serait gagnant-gagnant pour tout le monde ! Pour tes questions, tu verras en lisant ce chapitre ;) En ce qui concerne le déroulement de l'histoire, c'est différent de "La prochaine fois", car comme la reine a dit à Erwin "le futur devrait changer". Et merci encore :) j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite :)**

**Guest : La voilà^^**

**Vous devriez avoir quelques réponses^^ et révélations. Ah et... je vous conseille de lire en écoutant l'OST de Tokyo Ghoul (oui, encore) "Verzerrte Welt".**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Combien étaient-ils ? Y avait-il un Chevalier ? Il fallait faire attention si c'était le cas… Il se souvenait de ce qu'Eren et qu'Erwin avaient dit à leur sujet.

Il entendit courir et Levi fixa les escaliers où la 104ème rappliqua. Ils étaient tous à l'affût. Dans leurs mains, ils n'avaient que des fourchettes malgré leur harnais. Ça craignait. Avec des armes à feu, plusieurs seraient blessés avant même de se défendre. Le Capitaine les observa et leur fit signe de la main de ralentir et de se baisser. Ils obéirent, se baissant et prenant soin de suivre le mur, montant les dernières marches. Le Capitaine était contre le mur extérieur, s'approchant doucement d'une fenêtre. Il voulait essayer de voir qui était dehors. Et qui avait tiré. Ils pouvaient peut-être être dans la cour, mais ils pouvaient aussi avoir des ennemis cachés dans les arbres. Et dans ce cas, ils feraient des cibles faciles, trop faciles.

Il aurait aimé avoir une arme à feu, à présent.

Près de lui, les gosses le rejoignirent, se mettant en file indienne derrière lui. Ils essayaient tous de ne pas se faire voir, se confondant avec l'obscurité.

_ Qui est-ce ? Chuchota Mikasa. Les Chevaliers ?

_ Peut-être, répondit-il. Restez sur vos gardes. Ils ont des chevrotines et probablement un équipement.

Au loin, il vit Erwin sortir de sa chambre, encore en tenue, mais sans équipement tridimensionnel. Par contre, il détenait une chevrotine dans sa main valide. Lui aussi, il tentait de profiter de l'obscurité, se mettant à genoux, en dessous des fenêtres pour ne pas être vu.

Ils échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête.

Ils devaient s'attendre au pire. Et ils n'avaient pas de plan en tête. Il fallait trouver quelque chose. Encore fallait-il savoir où se positionnait leur ennemi.

_ J'ai dit, répéta la voix. Sortez d'ici ! Ou nous n'hésiterons pas à ouvrir le feu. Nous connaissons le plan de votre QG. Nous connaissons les moindres recoins où vous vous cacheriez. Ça ne sert à rien. Mes hommes ont filtré votre bicoque. Si vous ne sortez pas d'ici, nous tuerons sans sommation.

_Il bluffe ?_

Même s'ils connaissaient les lieux, Levi avait confiance en ses capacités. Il avait assez de force pour en maîtriser plus d'une dizaine. Il comptait également sur la force brute de Mikasa, d'Eren et de Jean. Mais ils devaient désarmer leurs ennemis avant tout.

Puis, il aperçut le regard surpris d'Erwin, qui était à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

_Et merde._

Il entendit un bruit de cliquetis. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux soldats, visant le crâne d'Eren et celle d'Erwin, au loin. Ça, ça puait. Deux cibles. Deux cibles qui étaient à la fois la force et la faiblesse du Bataillon. Comment ces connards avaient-ils pu infiltrer si vite l'endroit ?

_Putain. Aussitôt dit. Aussitôt fait… _pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Levi aperçut leur uniforme. Il s'agissait de la Police Militaire, mais ils ne ressemblaient absolument pas aux incapables qu'ils connaissaient. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en eux, mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Ils étaient plus sûrs, plus mesquins peut-être. Levi ne voyait aucune once de peur ou de plaisir. Non. Il y avait une lueur de fierté et de supériorité. Encore une fois, il se rappela des dires d'Eren sur sa sensation sur eux.

_Des titans ? Autre ?_

Il serra les dents et voulut faire quelque chose quand un autre soldat apparut de la semi-obscurité, rapidement et pointa son canon sur son front.

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Du tout. C'était quoi ce délire ? Il était si fatigué que ses sens le trahissaient. Le soldat claqua plusieurs fois de la langue, hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Lâche ton équipement, ordonna-t-il.

_Merde._

_ Levi, résonna la voix d'Erwin. Laisse-le tomber.

Les mots de son Commandant étaient graves et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Erwin ne trouvait rien ou avait-il concocté un plan ? Parce que franchement, il ne voulait pas quitter son équipement. Il allait être nu et ce n'était pas le petit couteau dans sa cuissarde qui allait faire quelque chose. A moins que ?

Il retint un soupir avant de regarder son agresseur droit dans les yeux. Il le dépassait d'une tête mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de le fixer.

Contre sa volonté, il défit son équipement qui tomba dans un bruit métallique au sol, dans un bordel monstre. Ses yeux fixaient froidement le soldat avant que ce dernier ne lui foute un gros coup dans la tempe. Il perdit l'équilibre sous le coup. Décidément, il les accumulait, aujourd'hui. Ses genoux tombèrent à terre violemment. Il sentit une violente douleur l'électrisait. Un court instant, il fut incapable d'entendre et de voir. Des tâches blanches se formaient devant ses yeux. Néanmoins, il se reprit vite et se rattrapa avec ses mains au sol, évitant de chuter pour de bon.

_ Mais arrête ! Fit un autre. Il les veut conscients !

Etait-ce une fantaisie de vouloir garder vivant ses victimes ? Etait-ce une lubie de ces Chevaliers tarés et des ce couple royal ? Au moins, Levi savait qu'ils n'allaient pas crever tout de suite. Ça pouvait lui donner du temps pour réfléchir, à se défendre.

_ Pff. Ils ne sont que de la vermine.

Tout en disant cela, il obligea le Capitaine à se remettre debout, le tirant par les cheveux. Il fit fi de la douleur, il lui envoya un regard glacial. Pour le moment, il se laissa malmener, avec les autres, mais il trouvera un plan, ils allaient se sortir de ce pétrin. Il vit les autres êtres poussés brutalement dans le couloir, les obligeant à emprunter le petit escalier au hall. Levi remarqua qu'ils étaient une douzaine. Ils faisaient tous partis de la Police Militaire.

Ils furent amenés dehors, dans la cour de sable et de gravier. Ils étaient réunis en groupe. Levi aperçut Hanji et Ik. La bestiole semblait terrorisée, perdue. Par chance, elle avait emmené une couverture, s'emmitouflant avec. Ça lui cachait sa queue et tant mieux. En quelques minutes, tous les membres du Bataillon d'Exploration étaient regroupés ici, face à leurs agresseurs.

Combien étaient-ils ? Une vingtaine ? Ouais. Vingt quatre. Et leur chef qui tapotait le canon de sa chevrotine contre son menton. Il arborait un sourire suffisant.

Parmi eux, Levi reconnut un uniforme typique des Chevaliers. C'était une espèce de long manteau bleu roi aux brocards dorés. Les manches étaient retroussées de doré. Sinon, il portait un pantalon et une chemise semblable aux autres membres de l'armée. Une lavallière ornait son cou. Il portait le harnais avec un équipement adapté aux chevrotines. Ses cheveux longs étaient ramenés en arrière, tenus par un ruban, probablement. Il était parfaitement rasé et souriait en observant chacun des membres du Bataillon d'Exploration. A sa ceinture, Levi remarqua une épée, d'une différente facture de la leur, ce n'était pas non plus une épée de cérémonie. Elle était plutôt large, longue, avec une pointe recourbée. La garde ressemblait pourtant à une épée de cérémonie.

_ Ils sont tous là ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient trente-sept à être revenus.

Oui. Les blessés n'étaient pas encore revenus, se reposant encore dans le petit village, parmi les paysans. Néanmoins, ils avaient certifié à Erwin qu'ils reviendraient. Alors pour le moment, ils n'étaient que trente-sept. Encore.

_ Ils sont trente-huit, informa un des membres de la Police Militaire.

Le Chevalier arqua un sourcil et les observa, un à un. Ils étaient tous en tenue. Sauf Ik.

_Merde !_

Elle était en danger !

Le Chevalier sourit et avança d'un pas. Une mèche brune tomba sur ses yeux et il la rabattit derrière son oreille.

_ En juger vos tenues, je pense que c'est cette demoiselle qui est en trop. Elle ressemble à une civile. Que fait-elle ici ? La pute du coin ?

Tout en disant cela, il visa Ik avec la chevrotine.

Levi devait agir, maintenant. Néanmoins, le Chevalier la baissa mais la détailla un moment.

_ Je veux la voir, fit-il.

Des soldats approchèrent mais Ik se cramponna à Hanji. Les autres membres du Bataillon furent prêts à en découdre mais le Chevalier tira de nouveau en l'air, stoppant tout le monde.

_ Faites encore un geste stupide et je vous tire dessus.

Levi était assez proche de lui. Il pouvait se jeter dessus et l'assommer, puis prendre son arme. Il pourrait le menacer avec. Ainsi, les autres devraient les laisser partir.

_ Cette jeune fille a l'air d'être importante pour vous, non ? Demanda-t-il. Comment le Bataillon d'Exploration peut-il avoir une civile ici ? J'ai dû mal à croire qu'ils s'agissent d'une putain.

En disant cela, Levi capta qu'Ik feulait. Putain mais fallait pas qu'elle fasse ça !

Le Chevalier et d'autres membres écarquillèrent les yeux surpris. Puis, le noble fixa un peu plus Ik, de loin. Levi tourna rapidement la tête et vit que la bestiole s'était échappée des bras d'Hanji. Elle feulait, tout en ayant un regard mi-apeuré, mi-offensif.

_ Doré ? Fit le Chevalier. Elle a les yeux et les cheveux dorés ?

Puis, Levi vit qu'il écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il recula et pointa son arme sur Ik.

_ Tuez-la ! Ordonna-t-il. Elle n'est qu'une gêne. Tuez-la !

Merde ! Levi se demanda quoi faire. Sauter sur la bestiole pour la protéger ou sauter sur cet abruti qui gueulait. Il choisit de sauver Ik. Il se tourna et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, les soldats visaient Ik qui affichait un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. La chevrotine la visait déjà lorsque le coup de feu parti. C'était le Chevalier qui avait tiré, au final.

_ Attention ! Cria Erwin.

Levi vit le Commandant foncer sur Ik, la poussant de toutes ses forces. La balle l'avait touché, il en était sûr. Il les observa s'effondrer au sol, Erwin au-dessus d'Ik. Au début, il était incapable de se relever. Par chance, la balle s'était logée dans son épaule droite, au vu du sang.

Putain.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers leurs agresseurs. Toutefois, il aperçut qu'ils étaient tous visés. Les autres semblaient déterminés à les fusiller ici même. Levi fronça les sourcils et avança d'un pas. Aussitôt, il vit leur chef le fixer.

_ Ne bouge pas.

Il pointa son arme. Non pas sur lui, mais derrière lui. Et à cette distance, il savait qu'Eren se trouvait là. Forcément, le gamin restait une cible idéale pour leur Bataillon. Il restait tout de même l'Espoir de l'Humanité, capable de se transformer en titan. Mais ça semblait déranger ceux qui étaient plus Haut.

Que faire ? Pouvait-il sauter sur l'un, prendre son arme et le menacer avec ? Non, ça semblait du suicide. Erwin était déjà touché, en voulant sauver l'autre truc bizarre. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne soit pas mort.

_ Bien, continua le Chevalier. Maintenant qu'on a remis les choses au clair, vous al-

_ La ferme.

Levi se raidit. Qui venait de parler ? Il vit également le Chevalier être surpris, devenir pâle subitement. En fait, tout le monde avait pali. Cette voix, cet ordre avait claqué l'air d'une manière trop… meurtrière. L'air en lui-même semblait s'être épaissi considérablement. C'était une voix de femme. Et le son de sa voix traduisait un certain charisme, une puissance écrasante. Même lui, Levi, se sentait mal à l'aise.

Au final, le Chevalier fronça les sourcils et sourit, d'un sourire trop forcé qui lui défigurait sa figure d'une grimace. Il semblait avoir peur. Tout le monde semblait avoir peur pour une raison inconnue. Le Chevalier s'approcha quand même visant l'incorrigible de son arme.

C'était le moment où jamais d'agir. Levi attendit qu'il s'approche un peu plus.

_ Hé ! Comment me parles-tu ! Fem-

Du sang jaillit. Des gouttes vinrent éclabousser son visage alors que Levi n'avait pas encore bougé. Il écarquilla les yeux surpris. Il ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer, ni entendu mais maintenant, Ik se trouvait là, plongeant sa main dans la bouche du Chevalier et l'avait complètement déboîtée.

Tout le monde s'était figé.

Levi ne vit qu'une chose : les yeux dorés d'un calme olympien, sans aucune once de sentiments. C'était terrifiant. Son regard était totalement différent de ses yeux de chien battu. Et sa façon de se tenir, elle lui avait déboîté la mâchoire d'une main, l'autre dans le vide. Le sang coulait le long de son bras, venant tâcher sa robe de nuit blanche. La langue du Chevalier pendait mollement dans le vide.

_ J'ai dit, chuchota-t-elle, la ferme.

Et elle finit d'arracher sa langue, emportant en même temps avec elle des organes. Levi ne sut pas pourquoi mais il sentit un haut-le-cœur le prendre. Derrière sa robe, il vit sa queue complètement raide, semblant être à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Doucement, elle releva la tête, laissant tomber le cadavre sans vie près d'elle. D'un geste rapide, elle secoua sa main tâchée de sang où de multiples gouttes vinrent maintenant tâcher le sable et le gravier.

Les autres reculèrent d'un pas, tremblant. L'un d'eux se fit même dessus, tâchant son pantalon blanc de jaune.

_ Et bien, continua-t-elle, vous ne voulez pas nous faire regretter, hein ? Après tout, je suis sûre que vous êtes envoyés par _lui_ et que Là Haut, ils ne savent pas du tout que vous êtes là, hein ?

Certains tressaillirent et Levi se reporta sur Ik. Elle arborait maintenant un sourire dément, ses yeux étaient à présent écarquillés par la folie. C'était un animal sauvage, un animal dangereux, un tueur. Et cette saloperie les avait bien bernés en ne produisant que des couinements indistincts, ayant des airs de petit animal perdu. Son instinct lui criait que cette chose était dangereuse, plus qu'il ne le pensait. Les titans ne lui faisaient plus peur. Elle, il en avait peur. Et plus son sourire s'agrandissait, montrant ses dents blanches briller au soleil couchant, plus il voyait en elle un monstre. Un vrai.

Soudain, elle ricana. Malsain, prenant plaisir à voir les autres complètement apeurés par sa présence. Ses dires semblaient avoir fait mouche et elle se délectait.

_ Vous n'êtes que des déchets, continua-t-elle. Vous tous, vous vous croyez supérieurs, juste parce qu'il vous a faits ce cadeau, mais vous n'êtes que des merdes. Et comme par hasard, il vous a envoyés ici pour défaire le Bataillon d'Exploration. Ahlala, ils sont gênants, hein ? A mettre leur nez partout où il ne faut pas ? Vous avez peur qu'ils découvrent vos secrets. Vous avez peur parce que vous savez que leur Commandant a encore un poids politique important. Stupide.

Les autres reculèrent, certains laissèrent tomber leurs armes. Il était clair qu'ils allaient s'en aller.

_ Inutile de fuir, cracha-t-elle.

Ses deux queues à griffe déchirèrent sa robe et s'élancèrent vers eux. Levi n'eut pas le temps de suivre les mouvements. C'était comme la dernière fois. Elle allait trop vite mais au lieu de tuer les titans, elle tuait des humains. Et tout ce qu'il aperçut, c'était des corps qui semblaient exploser sous l'impact de ses griffes aiguës, redoutables. En à peine dix secondes, elle les avait tous tués, ne laissant que des formes disloquées et rougies.

Levi tourna la tête vers Erwin, croisant son regard, puis celui d'Hanji et enfin d'Eren. Ce dernier était prêt à se mordre au cas où. Mais Levi lui fit les gros yeux, l'en dissuadant. Eren n'avait aucune chance contre cette chose. Il recula vers eux, gardant un œil sur Ik et se préparant à faire il ne savait quoi au cas où.

Puis, elle se tourna vers eux, la robe tâchée de sang. Son regard avait complètement changé. L'intelligence et la froideur y régnaient. Toutefois, elle ne semblait avoir aucune animosité envers eux. Elle avança de quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que tous étaient sur leurs gardes, prêts à fuir ou se défendre. Elle glissa ses yeux dorés sur Levi et ce dernier se sentit tressaillir mais doucement, il se détendit. Son regard en disait long et son corps lui disait qu'il n'était pas son ennemi. Néanmoins, il savait et sentait que cette chose était un monstre.

Puis, elle posa son regard sur Erwin avant de regarder de nouveau tout le monde. Elle se pencha en avant, faisant mine de s'excuser avant de se relever.

_ Et bien, commença-t-elle. Je n'ai pas joué franc jeu avec vous et je m'en excuse. Vous ne m'auriez pas laissé venir avec vous, ou peut-être que si en fait. Il me semble qu'un certain prêtre a dû vous parler de moi. Bref, on va mettre les choses rapidement au clair. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, au contraire, je suis là pour vous protéger. Et merci pour le nom si élaboré que vous avez trouvé à mon égard. Je me nomme Clare.

C'était clairement ironique. Tout en disant cela, elle s'approcha du groupe, fixant Erwin. Elle tendit sa main vers lui, les griffes dorées brillant au soleil couchant.

_ Commandant, commença-t-elle. Je vous remercie, de m'avoir protégée.

Levi vit Erwin fixer la main tendue et le visage d'I-Clare. Avec surprise, il le vit prendre sa main et la chose le remit debout sans aucun effort. Erwin la dépassait de deux têtes mais là aussi, Levi trouvait qu'elle avait une aura écrasante. Erwin semblait _petit_ face à elle. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant qu'il ne lui hoche la tête.

Il allait vraiment passer l'éponge sur ce massacre ? Elle venait de tuer des humains ! Et des membres de la Police Militaire et un Chevalier !

_ Ohé, coupa Levi. Vous venez de tuer des humains, monstre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à la vouvoyer au lieu de la tutoyer comme habituellement. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la voir d'une autre manière, de toute façon…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le fixant avec toujours autant de calme.

_ Parce que vous croyez qu'ils étaient humains ?

Ça jeta un froid parmi leurs rangs.

Quoi ? Pas humains ? C'étaient quoi ? Des titans ? Des horreurs comme elle ?


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Bien, je suis contente que le précédent chapitre vous ait plu. Comme beaucoup s'en doutait, il s'agissait de cette entité que le prêtre avait mentionné. Et donc, de Clare. Oui, même si on sait maintenant que c'est elle. Il y a de très nombreuses questions (encore, peu de réponses et beaucoup de questions XD). Et pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie (si je puis dire), dans "La prochaine fois", Clare avait les cheveux noirs. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas ici. Sans compter les autre détails XD De plus, lorsque Levi avait l'impression que Clare lui jetait des regards noirs, ce n'était pas une illusion ou qu'il ait mal vu, elle lui envoyait vraiment des regards noirs. Les détails dans "La prochaine fois" sont importants et si vous vous souvenez un peu, vous devriez avoir quelques hypothèses du pourquoi du comment.**

**Egalement, je reviens sur ma décision de publier tous les trois jours, je publie encore tous les deux jours jusqu'au 17 (date du bac d'après ce que j'ai écrit). Ainsi, étant plus espacés, vous ne louperez pas grand-chose et vous concentrez sur vos études ;)**

**D'ailleurs, je suis sur le point d'écrire le chapitre 59, j'en suis au 9/10ème de la fic.**

**Place aux réponses !**

**S-Lay L : Arf... oui, je comprends ta déception :s mais si tu as eu tes écoles, félicitations quand même :) tu restes dans ta région ou tu bouges ? 17,8 en math ? Oh putain ! Tu gères ! Chapeau ! XD je comprends^^ Pareil, tous les deux ont été des coups de coeur^^ Ahah, le maquillage, je l'utilise surtout pour le cosplay (le reste, je reste la plupart du temps sans, flemme). Ton cher et tendre sex friend ? C'est pas forcément bon ce genre de relation :/ Courage ! Mange du chocolat^^ Yep, Clare a renversé la situation^^ Après, t'inquiète, son côté "Ik" ne va pas non plus partir. Elle parlera juste. Et c'est juste son aura (enfin... on comprendra plus tard, elle est compliquée XD). Ah ben c'est bien ça ! En plus, ça aide pour la syntaxe !**

**MlleNyaa : Oui, c'était prévisible^^ Et tu verras plus tard ;) même si on peut déduire déjà quelques hypothèses en se souvent des chapitres dans "La prochaine fois".**

**Nekolie : XD vraiment ? J'ai du mal à te croire :p Il y a des jours comme ça, un coup de "fenêtre", un coup de flingue dans la gueule... pauvre truc. Et t'inquiète, elle ne perdra pas totalement son caractère d'"Ik". Et encore une fois, "je veux pouvoir me rouler dedans", je trouve ça un peu tendancieux (j'imagine un bain de boue ou un truc du genre... faut pas chercher). Yep, avec elle, c'est moins dangereux d'être dehors que dans les Murs. En ce qui concerne Levi et Clare, je te laisse lire ce chapitre...**

**Capo Kaeden : Je vois que tu as apprécié ce chapitre :) je suis contente :) pourtant, il y avait des trucs, où ça se sentait^^ mais si tu as été surpris, alors cool aussi :) X'DD mais nan, faut lire calmement (du coup, je me demande quelle sera ta réaction sur certains chapitres...). Tu peux la nommer Clare (Ik, c'est Hanji qui lui a donné ce nom XD) et oui, elle gère assez. Ahah, ça sera un peu compliqué une telle bête, non ? Boarf, non, tu publies pas de la merde (si tu parles autant pour les reviews que pour ta fic -oui, j'ai regardé vite fait mais j'ai pas encore pris le temps de bien lire et de me poser XD-). Tu vois que l'amour rend con ! XD Et ça rend aussi plus niais (après, ça dépend des personnes... je suis hyper niaise avec mes rats mais aucun romantisme avec mon compagnon X'D). Merci pour tout et du coup... tu es aussi en fac ? En quoi ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Et le fait que tu racontes ta vie me dérange pas (au contraire, j'aime bien être proche de mes lecteurs et c'est toujours sympa^^). Merci encore et j'espère que les prochains te plairont :) Pour Clare et Erwin, je ne peux rien dire mais ils auront une relation spéciale, pour sûr (stratégie, stratégie...). Par contre "rat attardé" ? Sérieusement ? XD Les rats ne sont pas attardés, loin de là. Trèèès loin de là. Exemple : les rats démineurs. Leur nom veut tout dire. Les rats sont très intelligents ;) Pas pour rien qu'ils sont (hélas) les cobayes préférés des laboratoires... alors même si Clare ne parlait pas et réagissait comme un petit animal, elle a berné son entourage ;)**

**Akira-Kyubi : Ahah, il fallait bien pour que les autres leur donnent facilement leur confiance^^ J'espère alors que cette suite te plaira :)**

**Petit Piou : Merci^^ et oui, elle le cachait bien^^ Elle a permis de les protéger et comme tu dis, il est très fort probable que ce soit cette femme dans "La prochaine fois", même si elle avait les cheveux noirs avant. Et merci encore :)**

**Audrey Tarakai : Oui, c'était plutôt facile à sentir que c'était elle. Mais tu te poses les mauvaises questions ;)**

**Guest (ou rukiia ? Je ne suis pas sûre) : Oui, ça commence à bouger et des révélations sont peu à peu mises au jour^^**

**Cyrise-sevens : Déjà, merci pour ton avis et ce que tu penses de ce que j'ai écrit. Oui, la fin du premier volet est vague, sans réponse et... c'est fait exprès. En ce qui concerne les souvenirs, certains sont présent au début de cette fanfic mais oui, il n'y en a plus maintenant. Car plus qu'une nouvelle vie, la reine a dit à Erwin que "le future devrait changer" ;) Déjà, Erwin est supposé être mort dans le premier futur. Tout cela sera peu à peu expliqué. Il y a encore certaines choses dont je suis pas à l'aise (même si j'ai mes idées et que je fais également quelques recherches scientifiques de mon côté pour éviter la côté divin et fantaisiste). Tant qu'au reste, notamment le fait que Clare interrompait Levi et Eren, tu verras bien ;) En tout cas, merci de ton avis et j'espère que la suite te plaira. J'avoue que c'est fou aussi la pression^^' car plus ma fatigue s'accumule et plus j'ai l'impression de merder. Bon courage pour ton dossier ! Je sais ce que c'est d'en faire un de 40 pages T_T c'est l'horreur. Bonne chance dans tes exams et j'espère à très bientôt :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Erwin.

Lui aussi, il avait employé le vouvoiement face à cette chose. Levi vit que Clare soupira et se gratta la tête.

_ On peut en reparler demain ? Proposa-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée… en plus, il faut se débarrasser des corps.

Levi avança vers elle, reprenant de l'assurance. Il sortit son arme, bien qu'il savait que c'était inutile. Les yeux dorés se figèrent sur lui, l'observant avec méfiance.

_ Ohé, lança-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas en position de demander quoique ce soit. Ces corps, c'est votre faute s'ils sont…

_ Capitaine Levi, trancha-t-elle d'une voix froide. Si je n'étais pas là, vous seriez déjà tous crevés depuis longtemps. Allez donc dormir. Je vais m'en débarrasser.

Il se figea, sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Clare lança un regard vers les cadavres, puis, vers eux. Il eut un froid entre eux.

Erwin se racla la gorge.

_ C'est bon, coupa-t-il. Elle a raison. Il se fait tard. Allons-nous reposer. On doit cacher ces corps.

_ Pas besoin, coupa-t-elle. Je m'en occupe.

Levi arqua un sourcil.

_ Vous allez faire quoi ?

_ Les enterrer plus loin. Contrairement à vous tous, j'ai plus de force et je peux m'en occuper assez rapidement. Il me faudra une heure. Ça vous va ? Comme ça, vous n'avez pas à vous salir les mains.

_ Mais ils portent le blason de la Police Militaire ! S'exclama Eren.

_ Calme-toi, enfin, calmez-vous, tous. Ils n'ont pas été envoyés par le roi, ni par la reine. C'est plus une guerre intestine entre les différents pouvoirs qui règnent maintenant à Sina. Ce n'était qu'un acte de jalousie. Le Commandant Smith fourre trop son nez où il ne faut pas et ça dérange certains. Vous êtes pourtant habitués à ça, non ?

Tout en disant cela, elle regarda en coin le Commandant, sans sourire. Levi se détendit, se surprenant lui-même. Il ne savait comment dire mais il avait confiance. De plus, oui, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait, même si ça l'était de moins en moins au fur des années. Le pire, ça avait été dans ses premières années au sein du Bataillon d'Exploration. Lui-même, il avait été pris en partie dans une espèce de complot scabreux et stupide.

Clare avança vers les corps.

_ Oh fait ! Dit-elle en se retournant.

Elle possédait l'art de changer d'expression comme bon lui semblait. Elle n'affichait plus un regard meurtrier, ni froid et terriblement intelligent. Là, c'était le regard qu'ils connaissaient tous, celui d'Ik l'animal perdu.

_ Coooommandant ! Commença-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Dans une heure, quand j'aurai fini d'enterrer les corps, vous me coulerez un bain ? Hein ? Je veux enlever toute cette crasse !

Et tout pialant ça, elle remuait le postérieur, suivi par sa queue, les mains repliées dans son dos.

_ Peut-être, fit-il.

Levi se tourna vers lui.

Sérieusement ?

Il rencontra ses yeux et leur intensité lui indiqua de ne pas répliquer. Tout comme lui, il voulait des réponses mais il serait encore patient. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire le poids face à Clare, donc autant attendre qu'elle décide de parler. Et puis, si elle venait prendre un bain, elle lui parlerait peut-être. Le Capitaine soupira et fixa les autres. Il croisa les yeux d'Eren avant que le gamin ne les détourne.

_ Ok. Ouais. Ça m'a crevé toutes ces conneries, lâcha-t-il. A demain.

Il partit et les autres se dispersèrent également, laissant Clare s'avancer vers les corps inanimés, ouverts en deux. Elle sortir ses deux queues des omoplates et piqua les corps avec, les gardant sur elle. C'était dégoûtant. Et rapidement, malgré ces poids, elle disparut rapidement de leur vue, disparaissant dans la forêt qui entourait le QG.

Levi avait peut-être signalé qu'il abandonnait mais… ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il allait observer Clare jusqu'à que tous les corps disparaissent et qu'il n'y ait plus de tâches de sang au sol. Mine de rien, ce n'était pas discret. Comment allait-elle faire ça en une heure ?

* * *

Une heure. Oui. Un peu plus mais une heure. Elle avait tenu parole. Levi avait fini par redescendre, l'observant. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, aucune trace de combats, aucune trace de pas. Volatilisés. Il l'avait vue faire. Elle avait balaya le sol avec sa queue, retournant les graviers et avait tout imprégné avec la poussière du sol et de la terre. Stupéfait, il l'avait été. Et pas qu'un peu. Par contre, elle était sale et malgré la nuit qui était maintenant tombée, il voyait sa robe blanche qui avait viré au rouge-marron et gris.

_ Vous n'avez vraiment pas confiance, hein ? Fit-elle en s'approchant de lui. En même temps, je préfère que ça soit comme ça que si vous me donniez votre confiance immédiatement. J'aurai été déçue.

Levi arqua un sourcil.

_ C'est un test ?

Elle hocha les épaules et s'approcha de la pelouse et commença à gratter. Non. Elle creusait. Elle arborait un fin sourire, elle semblait plus chaleureuse et détendue.

_ Je vous aime bien, tous. Vous êtes marrants et soudés. C'est agréable.

Levi fronça les sourcils, l'observant. A force de creuser avec ses griffes, elle avait fait un trou profond, atteignant la terre humide.

Le Capitaine soupira, ne comprenant pas cette bestiole.

_ Vous êtes sale.

_ C'est pour ça que je voulais un bain. Je n'aime pas être sale. Qui aime l'être ? En même temps ? Et vous avez vu ! J'ai tout nettoyé !

Elle le fixait, un grand sourire idiot collé au visage.

_ Vous êtes stupide, quand même…

Elle ricana, continuant de creuser.

_Mais qu'est-ce quelle fout ?_

Elle parlait maintenant mais… elle parlait juste. Elle réagissait encore comme un animal et ça se voyait dans sa façon de faire, de se comporter. Elle faisait des trucs bizarres, comme creuser des trous comme un chien.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'aise avant de fixer le ciel ombragé, laissant apparaître quelques étoiles. Elle avait les mains pleine de terre et de… c'était des vers de terre ?

_ La nuit est belle. Même si ça commence à se refroidir, et pas qu'un peu en fait… Hé, Capitaine, ce n'est pas facile, hein ?

Il l'observa. Que voulait-elle dire ?

_ Ce n'est pas facile de vivre, de survivre lorsqu'on perd quelqu'un ou quelque chose de précieux. Il faut le chérir et apprécier ces moments parce que ça nous donne de la force.

Elle laissa ses yeux se poser sur lui, le visage toujours relevé vers le ciel. Ses orbes dorés brillaient, reflétant les étoiles. Levi écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur s'accéléra subitement et se sentit mal, vraiment mal. Que voulait-elle dire ? Parlaient-elles de ses anciens amis ? Ou d'autre chose ?

Il serra la mâchoire, fonçant les sourcils. Clare se releva, les mains pleines de terre.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ? Demanda-t-il en désignant ses mains.

_ Un masque de boue pour le Commandant !

Quoi ?! Non ! Et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de l'arrêter, elle bondit sur l'édifice, grimpant ici et là grâce à ses queues avant de se rendre dans les appartements d'Erwin.

Quelques secondes après, il entendit crier son Commandant.

Quelle plaie…

Devait-il aller l'aider ? Il tendit l'oreille, captant Erwin râler et Clare couiner.

Non. Dormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le monde était dans la salle commune. Clare était assise en bout de table près d'Erwin. Ce dernier avait une tête horrible. Il n'avait pas dû dormir de la nuit. Il était pâle, des cernes énormes comparé à la chose dangereuse près de lui.

Avaient-ils parlé toute la nuit ? Malgré l'attaque de boue ? Connaissant Erwin, il avait dû faire fi pour poser des questions. Et oui, probablement. Levi aperçut qu'il lui lançait des regards soucieux. Perdu. Voilà comment il qualifiait son Commandant. Erwin ne semblait pas comment cerner la chose près de lui. D'ailleurs, devait-il continuer de l'appeler chose ou la bestiole ? Elle était bien plus intelligente qu'il n'y paraissait. Malgré son allure humaine, son comportement et certaines parties étaient animales.

Ce matin, la totalité du Bataillon semblait être réglée sur une horloge. En moins de cinq minutes après son arrivée, Levi avait vu tout le monde rappliquer, se regroupant autour de la table longue où étaient assis Erwin et Clare. Chacun avait déplacé des chaises pour s'assoir et attendre la venue des derniers retardataires.

Enfin, Erwin se racla la gorge.

_ Bien. J'espère que vous avez tous dormi. Au sujet d'hier, Clare et moi avons discuté longtemps…

_ Après qu'elle l'ait attaquée comme à son habitude avec la boue, pouffa Hanji.

Levi arqua un sourcil. Elle était présente. Du moins, une partie de la soirée, ce n'était pas sûre qu'elle ait été là pour le bain.

_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse, tenta Erwin.

_ Elle savait que tu ne lui avais pas fait couler un bain !

Clare ricana à côté, se cachant derrière ses mains. Elle lança un regard malicieux à Erwin qui soupira. Il lui envoya un regard noir et la bestiole reprit du sérieux, même si elle retenait un rire. Néanmoins, cela surprit Levi et probablement d'autre. De quoi avaient-ils parlé pour que leur relation change comme ça ? Erwin l'avait-il menacé ? Non… ça ne collait pas.

_ Donc, reprit-il, nous avons parlé et… c'est intéressant. Pour commencer, je tiens à vous dire que Clare n'est pas une déesse.

_ Dans ce cas, fit Nanaba, qui êtes-vous ? Le prêtre Darius nous a pourtant dits…

Clare leva une de ses mains, lui intimant le silence.

_ Je pense que, plus que tout autre humain, vous, les membres du Bataillon d'Exploration, ne vous laissez pas avoir par de telles croyances stupides. Je ne suis pas une divinité. Ça se saurait, depuis le temps. En commençant par la disparition des titans. Je ne suis qu'un animal, au final. Je ne suis pas humaine, même si mon apparence peut suggérer le contraire. Ensuite, les capacités que j'ai, ont fait que les Adorateurs du Mur m'ont pris pour une déesse. Ce n'est pas le cas. De plus, il existe d'autres congénères, un peu comme moi. Nous ne sommes pas des dieux, juste une autre espèce.

Levi la fixa. Elle s'exprimait clairement, expliquant calmement. Elle était honnête avec eux. Néanmoins, il n'était pas totalement sûr de sa sincérité.

_ Il en existe d'autres ? Fit cette fois-ci Hanji. Ils peuvent alors nous aider et tuer les titans !

Clare fit une moue gênée.

_ Disons que… on ne s'entend pas très bien. Des conflits entre nous. On n'est pas d'accord sur tout. De plus, je ne les ai plus vus depuis une dizaine d'année.

Levi arqua un sourcil. Quel âge avait-elle ?

_ Tu as quel âge ? Demanda de nouveau la Folle.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle la tutoyait. Hanji gardait cette admiration dans les yeux et n'avait aucune peur de Clare. Aucune. Cette dernière ricana, gênée. Elle se gratta l'arrière de la joue avec une griffe.

_ Il me semble que parmi vos pratiques, répondit-elle, ça ne se demande pas.

_ Vingt-deux ans, coupa Erwin.

Levi vit sa queue se dresser et taper la tête du Commandant, mais peu fort. Ou du moins, c'était ce que Clare devait penser car Erwin se baissa tout de même sous le choc. Elle ne contrôlait pas sa force. Il lui envoya un regard fatigué et elle resta de nouveau silencieuse.

Erwin avait-il fini par l'apprivoiser depuis le temps ?

_ Hormis cela, reprit-il, Clare compte nous protéger. Elle a gardé un œil sur nous, depuis de nombreuses années. Elle nous observait au loin, hors des Murs. Elle semble s'être prise d'affection pour nous.

Et en disant cela, elle baissa la tête, se cachant dans ses bras. Levi voyait des rougeurs sur ses joues. Cette chose était gênée. Erwin la fixait en répétant cela.

Clare les observait depuis un moment ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Surtout, pourquoi s'était-elle prise d'affection pour eux ?

_ Elle était limitée à l'extérieur et au Mur Maria, avant même sa chute. Elle ne peut pas aller trop loin car certains de ses congénères sont dans Sina.

Quoi ? Pardon ? Tout le monde la fixait, demandant des réponses. Au final, Levi oublia ses premières questions. Ce sujet était plus important.

_ Je ne sais pas où ils sont, expliqua-t-elle. Mais je les sens. Et le mâle ne veut pas me voir, sous peine de combattre. Et se battre dans les Murs seraient catastrophiques pour les humains alors je suis restée le plus souvent dehors.

_ Vos semblables, demanda Levi, ils sont comme vous ?

Elle sembla être surprise de la question.

_ Non. Je suis la seule à ne pas pouvoir cacher mon côté animal. Leur physionomie est beaucoup plus discrète, ça peut se cacher facilement sous des vêtements.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas convaincu de cette réponse mais l'acceptait pour le moment.

_ Et les titans ? Demanda Eren. Comment ça se fait que vous pouvez les tenir à distance ?

_ Hum… si je devais rentrer dans les détails, expliqua-t-elle, ça serait compliquée mais je vais essayer. Les animaux communiquent entre eux. Je prends l'exemple des rats car c'est l'animal dont je suis le plus proche physiquement. On communique avec des sons que l'oreille humaine ne peut pas entendre*. Pour les titans, c'est la même chose sauf que vous l'entendez. Les chauves-souris communiquent pareil. Elles parlent entre elles dans des sons que vous ne pouvez entendre mais lorsqu'elles chassent des insectes ou veulent se défendre, elles crient et vous l'entendez**. C'est pareil. Donc, Eren, tu es capable de m'entendre parce que tu as cette faculté en toi.

_ Pourquoi il se fige ? Demanda Armin. De la terreur ?

Clare acquiesça. Levi vit que le jeune garçon réfléchissait.

_ Doit-on en déduire que les titans sont des sortes d'animaux ou de parasites ? Demanda-t-il. Eren était un humain normal avant. Mais on lui a injecté une substance qui fait qu'il se transforme en ça.

Levi aperçut que Clare fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_ Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Les parasites et les animaux sont tous deux des êtres vivants, donc des animaux, comme vous. Je ne sais pas. Le fait que je sois un animal avec des aptitudes ne veut pas dire que j'ai la science infuse. Bien au contraire.

_ On ne dirait pas, pourtant, lança Levi.

Elle le fixa, l'étudiant.

_ Quand on vous regarde, Capitaine, on peut se demander aussi comment vous avez autant de force alors que vous êtes si petit. Pourtant, vous ne le savez pas non plus pourquoi et comment, comparé aux autres. Ou plutôt, pourquoi vous exclusivement. Ça vaut aussi pour votre caractère asocial.

Certains esquissèrent un petit sourire.

Saloperie de bestiole.

_ C'est juste, admit-il.

_ C'est pareil pour moi. Je ne sais pas tout. Dans le cas contraire, j'en serai fort aise car je n'aurai pas à crier tous les trois jours pour éloigner les titans de mon territoire. Mais maintenant…

Elle regarda toute l'assemblée avant de sourire et de remuer la queue.

_ Maintenant je n'ai pas besoin de crier tout le temps et je peux me reposer !

_ Par contre, coupa Erwin avec gravité, même si Clare parle de repos, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Etant rentrée dans le Mur Rose, ses congénères l'ont flairée et semblent vouloir en découdre.

_ Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, coupa-t-elle. Vous n'avez encore rien compris.

Hanji pouffa et d'autres sourirent aussi. C'était… marrant ? Peut-être, de voir Erwin se disputer avec quelqu'un, ou cette chose. Au moins, ça confirma qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à parler.

_ C'est difficile de vous comprendre lorsque vous commencez à dormir en prononçant un mot sur trois.

_ Vous êtes bouché, vieux débris.

_Vieux débris ?_

_ Dans ce cas, répliqua-t-il légèrement agacé, dites.

C'était rare de voir Erwin perdre son sang froid. Levi ne savait pas si c'était bien ou pas. Le Commandant paraissait plus humain, ainsi. Il n'arborait presqu'exclusivement ce sourire constant, parfois faux et froid. Depuis que la bestiole avait commencé à vivre avec eux, il avait changé.

_ En gros, fit-elle, je sais que certains de mes congénères ont une bonne place à Sina. Et ouais. Mais après tout, vous devez vous douter que tout n'est pas rose. Vous savez bien que des humains capables de se transformer en titan étaient présents dans l'enceinte des Murs. Sans compter la vraie famille royale, aujourd'hui décimée. Bref. Un des mâles est à Sina, je crois qu'il s'agit de ce que vous nommez un Chevalier mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Il a dû me flairer en rentrant en même temps que vous. Sachant que vous êtes une gêne à Sina, ça s'est vu lorsque vous avez fui de Rose, et bien, je crois qu'il n'a pas hésité à envoyer ses hommes ici. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre que tous ses hommes étaient au courant que j'étais là. D'ailleurs, quand je vous disais qu'ils n'étaient pas humains, notre sang a un peu le même impact que le mécanisme des titans. Hormis qu'ils ne se transforment pas. Je crois. En fait, je ne sais pas. Je sais que ça se fait, car je l'ai senti mais je n'en ai jamais vu en vrai avant hier.

_Oh putain. Des titans dans nos rangs. Des monstres comme elle. C'est tout où il y a encore autre chose ?_

_ Clare est notre atout mais aussi une source de problème, conclut Erwin. Néanmoins, elle pèse plus dans les côtés positifs que négatifs. Il faut s'attendre à de nouvelles représailles. Et pour couronner le tout, dans quelques semaines, certains d'entre nous seront confiés à une réception à la capitale, au palais. J'en avais déjà parlé mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé et ce que l'on sait maintenant, nous devons y aller pour récolter des informations. Il est clair que nous ne pouvons pas laisser nos concitoyens être en danger. Si les Chevaliers et d'autres soldats ont été drogués avec de l'essence de titan ou des créatures comme Clare, ça ne peut que mal finir. Evidemment, Clare viendra, elle sera plus apte à sentir ces individus. Hanji et Moblit, vous venez. Levi, aussi, je t'avais déjà dit que nous aurons besoin de tes talents. Et Eren. Je suis désolé mais tu es une vedette alors tu dois venir avec nous.

_Merci Erwin. Tu viens d'enchaîner un tas de bonnes nouvelles._

Il fixa Clare. Etait-elle vraiment une source positive ?

Il n'avait pas hâte de cette réception…

* * *

_*** : Les rats communiquent entre eux en hertz (comme les ondes radios), ça ne s'entend pas pour nos oreilles, c'est trop bas.**_

_**** : Le principe de l'écholocalisation, allez voir sur Wikipédia.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Je rappelle qu'en raison des examens de Bac pour la plupart d'entre vous, je publierai tous les trois jours ;) Et j'en profite de mon côté pour tenter de finir d'écrire/corriger/étoffer les derniers chapitres. Il devrait en avoir une 60aine (enfin, presque 70).**

**Bien. Place aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : Dans ce cas, si tu te souviens de certains détails dans le premier volet, tu dois avoir quelques hypothèses^^ et aussi, pourquoi Clare fait autant chier Erwin. Et j'avais pas fait attention mais oui, il y a de nouveau une scène de boue avec des vers XD C'est pour ses rides, vu que c'est un "vieux débris" XD Clik... mouais, pas classe en effet XD Et ouais, ils sont pas fan de l'idée... mais ils iront bien. En se préparant au pire, évidemment XD Hum... si elle se fait remarquer avec un combat de boue avec Erwin, il y aura de l'ambiance oui XD**

**S-Lay L : Nice ? Fait chaud là-bas XD et les frais d'inscription doivent être chers aussi :s Oh, ben ça reste léger ! Fais attention quand même... ça peut mal finir... XD oui, elle s'est retenu, notamment pour Eren et Levi. Entre autre. Je ne dirai rien sur la réincarnation^^ tu comprendras plus tard. Mais bon... de noir à doré, putain, elle est allée chez un sacré bon coiffeur XD Ça, c'est une bonne chose à faire ! A force de persévérance et tout, ça va quand même mieux^^ et cette année, je l'ai vu dans mes copies du 2nd semestre^^ Comment ça Erwin a l'air de refuser ce qu'elle dit ? Pas compris. Mais... il est certainement maso. Surtout refuser de couler un bain et qu'elle l'attaque à coup de boue dans la gueule XD Pour la phrase, non, j'avais même pas fait attention mais ouais, jeu de mots de merde XD mais du coup, ça va bien aussi XD ça veut dire quoi "izi oklm" ? Car du coup, j'ai pas compris non plus ^^' Et oui, tu peux leur souhaiter bonne chance (sans te foutre d'eux XD). Il faut déjà qu'ils se préparent mentalement. C'est déjà dur pour certains !**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Et il est maintenant écrit. Et faut que je me bouge pour les autres, ils sont assez éprouvants à écrire XD Merci^^ Oui, "Guest" est "Invité" donc c'est le nom de défaut au lieu d'"anonyme". Si le premier volet est vague, je te conseille de relire certains passages (ou de relire) car comme je dis, les détails sont importants XD Merci encore et j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux^^**

**Akira-Kyubi : De rien mais c'est un court du temps du coup XD le prochain sortira le 19^^ Je me sens aucunement responsable XD Et bien, je ne pensais pas que tu cogitais à ce point. Ne pense pas à la fin déjà^^ On en est encore là XD Avec Eren ? Pourquoi ? Après, Levi ne voit pas tout non plus^^ Pour la réception, ça ne sera pas encore tout de suite^^ mais ça viendra XD Merci encore :) j'espère que ça plaira jusqu'au bout^^**

**Capo Kaeden : T'inquiète, ce genre de chapitre, il y en aura d'autres^^ Je crois en effet que tu es la seule personne à vouloir ça XD Mais je comprends aussi pourquoi^^ Mais tout de même, elle n'est pas humaine... malgré son apparence. Zoophilie ? XD Et ben de rien^^ d'ailleurs, je te remercie car j'ai tendance à toujours vouloir bosser. Du coup, j'ai oublié que je pouvais me reposer (mais c'est pas encore gagné) XD Dans une salle d'attente ? Les autres personnes disaient des choses bizarres ? XD Félicitations pour ton passage en L2 ! Et oui, en fac, c'est souvent ça :s écrémage, écrémage... et ça dure jusqu'en L3. Mais c'est quand même impressionnant 850 et à peine 150 ? T'es où ? Paris ? Car c'est énorme o_o Pour mon compagnon, je lui ai bien proposé mais il veut pas T_T après, je veux aussi qu'il porte des robes mais il veut pas non plus... (ouais, parce que j'aime pas les hommes à la base XD lui, c'est une fille dans un corps masculin, dommage). Oui, les rats sont trop souvent utilisés et j'ai également vu des vidéos sur le conditionnement, c'est horrible... Je sais bien que le rat a presque les mêmes habitudes que les humains mais bon... enfin, si on part dans l'éthique, c'est un vaste débat hélas. Pour le côté attardé, je vois mieux^^ après, ça dépend du point de vue. Et puis, peut-on la considérer comme rat attardé alors qu'elle le faisait exprès ? Pour la réception, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite^^ Et sinon, je t'invite à lire la suite...**

**Cyrise-sevens : Tu sais que ta review me gêne un peu trop de compliments alors que je ne les mérite pas^^ Et oui, j'essaye de poster fréquemment. Là, je vais reprendre tous les 3 jours, notamment pour ceux qui sont en bac. Mais quand j'aurai fini d'écrire de mon côté, ça sera tous les 2 jours. T'inquiète, je ne te hais pas parce que tu as des chats XD mais oui, si tes chats sont habitués à chasser, les rats vont être mal à l'aise (sauf si tu tombes sur un warrior. J'en ai eu plusieurs comme ça. Ben les chats et chiens, sont repartis la queue entre les jambes XD). "Master Maréchal Rattus" ? XD Non, non, pas à ce point^^ Sale Rat est déjà bien aussi^^ Mais merci, je dois avouer aussi que j'aime bien mon pseudo. D'ailleurs, d'où vient le tien ? Pour Clare, oui, on l'aperçoit rapidement dans la première fic et si tu te souviens de certains détails, ça explique pourquoi elle emmerde à mort Erwin XD Mais effectivement, elle rompt certaines barrières et montre le Commandant plus humain^^ En même temps, elle est sacrément chiante avec lui ! Les informations arriveront en temps et en heure. Même s'il faudra attendre. Effectivement, tu es sadique XD dans ce cas, tu verras dans ce chapitre ce qu'il en est et que du coup, j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier ;) C'est pas bien d'être impatiente ! Enfin, je dis ça, mais parfois, je suis pas mieux... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'intéressant, bien au contraire, tu peux coller "vieux jeu" et "asocial" sur mon front XD En plus de "saloperie"^^ Mais je te remercie quand même^^ Mais du coup, j'ai quand même un coup de pression pour la suite de cette fic XD C'est un dossier sur quoi ? Courage ! Faut se forcer hélas. Et c'est toujours comme ça, les choses qu'on aime bien, ça vient plus vite mais les trucs obligatoires et chiants... ben voilà. Bon courage encore pour ton dossier ! Tu vas y arriver ;) Tu vas à la JE ou pas ? Oui, question sortie de (presque) nul part XD A la prochaine^^ **

**Mlle Nyaa : Oh ben ça, ça ne m'étonne pas^^ Et bien, je ne peux pas dire que tu as raison, ni tord. C'est normal de pas avoir confiance. Surtout qu'elle s'est bien cachée^^ Et tu verras au fur et à mesure^^**

**Bien... alors bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Plusieurs jours avaient passé et malgré le fait que Clare pouvait communiquer avec eux, il n'y avait pas de si grand changement. Levi reprenait ses habitudes et ses devoirs de Capitaine, soit de rédiger des putains de rapport sur les contre rendus de leur équipe. Il devait aussi proposer à Erwin des stratèges pour les prochaines missions à venir. Il devait aussi synthétiser les rapports de ses subordonnés pour les transmettre. Autant dire que c'était ultra chiant. En plus de cela, il fallait organiser cette putain de réception. Le problème, c'était qu'il fallait les plans du palais mais ils n'étaient pas disponibles, du moins pas le nouveau. Apparemment, durant leur absence, une partie avait été érigée sur d'anciennes fondations. Dans tous les cas, Erwin avait explicité plusieurs fois qu'il comptait sur Levi pour trouver des indices. Autant dire qu'il attendait de lui qu'il fouille une partie du palais pour trouver des documents avec des informations compromettantes sur le couple royal ou connaître l'identité des Chevaliers. Ça serait encore mieux s'il mettait la main sur l'existence d'un laboratoire ou quelque chose qui puisse y ressembler. Ainsi, ça pourrait concorder avec les dires de Clare.

Outre cela, la routine s'installait de nouveau, agrémentée par les conneries de Clare su Erwin. Il avait un moral d'acier. Levi l'aurait égorgée depuis longtemps. Les membres du Bataillon vaquaient à leurs occupations, se reposant tout en se formant au combat. Plus que maintenant, il fallait être opérationnel et être au meilleur de sa forme. De l'autre, le Capitaine continuait de veiller au loin sur Eren, faisant attention à son moral. Mais ce n'était pas trop ça, et c'était simple, dès qu'ils se croisaient le regard, le plus jeune le fuyait instantanément et trouvait toujours le moyen de lui échapper. Il venait trouver refuge auprès de ses amis ou même d'Hanji, pour dire ! Mikasa avait cessé de lui envoyer des regards courroucés, maintenant, ils étaient plutôt tristes. Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser mais malgré tout, Eren était le centre de ses préoccupations. Il devait rester avec un moral à peu près bon.

Chiant. Voilà. C'était chiant et énervant. Il devait déjà fournir assez d'efforts sur d'autres cas… alors Eren et sa peine de cœur ? Honnêtement, ça le flinguait tout autant.

Mais le pire, ça avait cette nuit. Levi avait été réveillé par un cauchemar mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. Néanmoins, c'était la sensation qu'il restait. Il s'était réveillé, pleurant et avec une sensation de malaise permanent. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait séché ses larmes furieusement. Il ne parvenait plus à pleurer mais son corps le faisait malgré tout sur une sensation bizarre, sur un cauchemar dont il ne pouvait se souvenir, même pas une bride. Si, juste la sensation. Levi s'était senti étouffé, comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Dans son cauchemar, il avait été question d'une chose horrible et désespérante, qui lui avait provoqué également cette légère nausée.

Ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir. Ainsi, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, il décida de se lever et de prendre l'air. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs après un rêve dont il ne se souvenait jamais, ne restant que des sensations toutes aussi insensées les unes que les autres.

Il partit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Avec sa lampe à huile, il se dirigea dans l'obscurité. Les torches et les autres lampes avaient été éteintes depuis longtemps. Ça devait être le beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait soif, sa gorge était sèche et il n'était pas contre pour un peu de nourriture à cette heure tardive. Il avança et se figea lorsqu'il crut entendre quelque chose.

Avait-il rêvé ?

La bestiole était-elle levée aussi ?

Il entendit des pleurs, à peine contenus. Il écarquilla les yeux. Evidemment, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il avança jusqu'à la porte ouverte et se figea. Oui, il était là, dans l'obscurité. Seul.

Le gamin était replié sur lui-même, pleurant contre le mur. Levi ne savait pas s'il devait faire quelque chose. Aller le voir ou le laisser ici, seul. Il détourna le regard, prêt à revenir dans sa chambre lorsqu'il serra la mâchoire.

Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. La douleur était telle qu'il dut s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche de lui. Il avait fermé les yeux sous l'intensité et les rouvrit doucement. Ses oreilles captaient le bruit des pleurs, perdus dans la nuit, se répercutant dans cette pièce froide.

Levi ne savait pas comment faire. La sensation horrible qu'il avait ressentie à son réveil, après ce cauchemar dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir, refaisait surface. Et ça faisait mal, vraiment mal. Son cauchemar se portait-il sur Eren ? Il ne savait pas mais cette sensation étouffante et douloureuse lui déchira la poitrine avec plus de fureur. Malgré lui, il avala sa salive et se tourna vers la salle commune.

Il ne devait pas retourner dans sa chambre. Il devait aller voir Eren. Mais il ne savait pas comment. Et s'il retournait dans son lit, il pressentait que la douleur continuerait, allant crescendo. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi POUR lui ?

Puis, il fronça les sourcils et serra un peu plus les dents, elles avaient grincé sous la force. C'était désagréable, mais peu importait. Maintenant, il devait faire quelque chose, il devait prendre ses responsabilités et ses yeux aciers, aussi froids que cette nuit, se posèrent sur la forme d'Eren.

Il se sentit frigorifié, statufié.

Clare avait raison. Et Levi ne savait pas comment réagir. Non. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Il ne savait pas comment aller vers Eren. Comment allait-il s'excuser auprès de lui ? Et le voyant là, seul, dans la salle commune de leur QG, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Le gamin avait encore du mal dormir, il avait peut-être fait un cauchemar. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, encore une fois, il prenait sur lui. Levi se souvint de ce moment au manoir dans l'enceinte de Maria, où Eren avait craqué dans sa chambre, pleurant. Depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensembles, l'adolescent était encore plus morne. Il supportait tout et ne semblait ne rien dire, il ne lui disait rien. Leurs échanges restaient strictement dans le cadre professionnel. C'était Levi, lui-même, qui l'avait voulu. Eren en souffrait. Et lui aussi, il en souffrait. Parce qu'il avait la sensation de perdre quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui manquait à son existence et l'avait perdu. Qu'avait dit Clare ? Un truc bizarre sur le fait que lui, Levi, avait déjà vécu ça, cette sensation de perte, comme si on lui avait arraché un membre vital. Il n'avait pas bien compris. Il avait pensé à ses anciens amis, il avait pensé à sa jeune enfance et puis… en voyant la jeune recrue, Eren, assis à même le sol, replié sur lui-même, la tête entre ses bras, entendant sa respiration altérée, il avait compris. Il ne savait comment dire mais quelque chose clochait. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale. Il avait mal fait les choses. Depuis le début. Depuis cette fuite en dehors des Murs.

Levi s'approcha d'Eren, il continuait de tenir la lampe à huile, ne l'éteignant pas. Il marcha doucement, le gamin ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu car il continuait de pleurer en silence, laissant sa tête enfouie entre ses bras. A quoi pouvait-il penser ?

_ Eren, murmura-t-il.

Le jeune garçon sursauta violemment, redressant avec hâte la tête et fixa le Capitaine, surpris. Ses yeux étaient teintés plus de bleus, cette nuit, et Levi sentit son cœur se briser en voyant ces derniers rougis par les larmes. Les larmes mouillaient complètement ses joues. Il put voir rapidement que ses bras étaient également humides, brillant à la faible lueur de la lampe à huile.

_ Ca-capitaine ? Bégaya-t-il.

Il voulut se relever, mettant une main à terre, l'autre sur le mur. Une de ses jambes s'étendit, se préparant à se mettre debout. Néanmoins, Levi se baissa et appuya, doucement mais assez fort, sur un de ses genoux pour le maintenir à terre. Eren resta donc au sol, incapable de réagir et de le regarder.

Le Capitaine soupira et fixa la recrue. Eren détourna le regard. Levi capta qu'une expression entre la honte et la colère se dessina sur ses traits.

_ Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Il le vit serrer la mâchoire.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, ça va aller. Je retourne au cachot.

Bien qu'il disait cela, des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et pourtant, Levi pressentait qu'Eren désirait plus que tout qu'elles arrêtent de tomber, surtout devant lui. Il tendit la main, voulant récupérer ses larmes mais s'arrêta en chemin.

Il ne savait pas comment faire. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher Eren de la sorte, pas avec tendresse, pas avec gentillesse alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés en de si mauvais terme. Il faudrait pourtant bien essayer de parler…

Le plus jeune tourna la tête doucement vers sa main, rester figée en plein air, les doigts arrêtés en pleine action. Eren écarquilla les yeux surpris, surtout en le regardant. Il ne savait pas quelle tête devait faire Levi mais le gosse semblait le lire, encore. Il retira sa main, serrant les dents. En faisant cela, d'une manière trop violente et rapide, comme s'il craignait de se faire brûler par Eren, ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau et… merde. Sa peau était froide, gelée. Les nuits d'automne étaient peu agréables, bien au contraire. Cette année, elles étaient pluvieuses, froides, peu rassurantes. Elles semblaient raviver le désespoir et la peine.

Eren allait attraper froid, comme ça. En même temps, il n'avait qu'un haut à manche courte. Son bas de pyjama était une espèce de pantalon trop court, ample. Ses jambes et ses pieds devaient être tout aussi gelés et avec la fraîcheur des pierres, ça ne devait en rien arranger. Il ne devait pas laisser la recrue dans cet état-là.

_ Viens avec moi, claqua Levi. Tu es gelé. Je vais te passer une couverture.

Il se releva doucement, tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever malgré tout et pourtant, il aperçut une rage sans nom passer à travers les yeux rougis d'Eren. De la colère. De la haine. De la tristesse.

Il chassa violemment son bras, faisant claquer leur peau. Ça se répercuta dans la salle, vide. Levi vit ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux se teintèrent d'un peu plus de vert. Toute sa haine était dirigée contre lui.

_ Aller vous faire foutre, cracha Eren, amer.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'Eren reprit, plus rapide que lui, voulant vider son sac :

_ Vous pouvez la foutre où je pense, votre pitié, asséna-t-il. Putain mais. Vous êtes un gros connard, en fait.

Les larmes réapparurent. La morve aussi. Son visage rougit violemment, entre la colère et la gêne de tout lui dire en pleine face. Eren essaya de s'essuyer le visage en même temps qu'il lui criait dessus.

_ C'est tout le temps pareil ! Vous n'en avez rien à foutre ! De moi ! Tout ce que je suis, c'est une arme, comme Clare ! Vous me protégez juste parce que je suis une arme, c'est tout. Mes sentiments ? Vous vous en foutez ! Je sais que vous m'avez dit que la relation qu'on avait eue était une pseudo-tendresse. Je sais que vous l'avez fait par pitié parce que vous pensez qu'on allait tous crever. Déjà, là-bas, dans ce putain de manoir, vous avez abandonné. Vous avez fait de la merde avec moi ! De la merde ! Vous pensez que j'étais totalement acquis parce que je suis dingue de vous ! Et vous avez été vulgaire et dégueulasse avec moi ! Je suis pas comme ces putes que vous avez baisées ! Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyez comme un sac à foutre ! Au moins, je remercie Clare d'être toujours venue à ces moments-là ! Et après, quand vous l'avez dit clairement, vous m'avez laissé comme une merde ! Comme un pauvre truc inutile parce que je ne pouvais pas être baisé !

Levi l'écoutait, immobile, recevant toute sa rancœur.

_ Et vous m'avez jeté ! Et depuis que nous sommes revenus ici. Vous… vous…

Eren pleurait encore plus, le visage déformé par la peine et la douleur. Il grimaçait, une grimace de douleur. Levi savait qu'il en faisait partie, mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

_ Vous recommencez à agir comme si de rien était ! Vous voulez qu'on reste de simples soldats. Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez à me regarder ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me couvez tout le temps alors qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ! Alors que vous ne ressentez rien pour moi !

Il l'avait donc bien remarqué…

_ Vous m'étouffez ! Je suffoque ! Je ne sais pas quoi pensez de vous ! Vous jouez avec moi ! J'en ai déjà assez avec tout ça ! Tous les jours je me demande qui de nous va mourir demain ! Je me demande tous les jours quand le roi va nous éliminer ! J'aimerai bien un peu répit ! Et j'ai pas besoin que vous réagissez comme ça avec moi ! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas resté dans votre coin, juste comme un capitaine ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites l'exact contraire ! J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre…

Il pleura à chaudes larmes et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, s'essuyant comme il pouvait. Les larmes foisonnaient, la morve coulait aussi. Eren n'avait rien pour s'essuyer.

Levi avala sa salive et se baissa, se mettant à genoux en face d'Eren. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa robe de chambre. Il mit le mouchoir directement sur le nez d'Eren.

_ Tu as raison, dit-il en même temps. Tu as complètement raison.

Les mains d'Eren prirent le mouchoir et prenant soin de chasser les mains du Capitaine.

Levi baissa la tête. Il finit par se laisser tomber au sol, une jambe repliée contre lui, l'autre étendue. Le monologue d'Eren l'avait ébranlé. Il avait tout dit. Eren avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Levi se l'était déjà dit. Mais d'un côté, il était soulagé que le gamin lui dise ça.

_ Tu as raison, répéta-t-il, plus bas.

Il fixa le sol. Il se sentait fatigué, aussi. Il serra les dents.

_ J'ai mal agi. Je suis con. Stupide. Je suis un salop. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça ! Asséna-t-il à son tour.

Il avait mal au cœur. Il respirait rapidement.

_ Je ne peux pas te laisser, Eren. Je ne peux pas. Mais je n'ai pas le droit non plus.

Il resta silencieux, fixant le sol. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Eren avait cessé de pleurer bruyamment, à la place, il était pris de hoquets nerveux.

Il avait cruellement merdé. Il ne savait pas comment se rattraper.

_ J'étouffe… aussi, reprit-il. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me dégoûte. Je t'ai trahi. Je t'ai fait du mal. Tu es en face de moi et j'ignore totalement comment faire pour me rapprocher de toi, de simplement tendre le bras.

Il avala sa salive et ferma les yeux. Cette discussion, ils devaient l'avoir. Néanmoins, elle ne devait pas vraiment se passer comme ça. Du moins, il ne l'avait pas imaginé comme ça.

Il sentit une main tremblante, chaude de larme, sur sa main qui était sur son genou. Levi releva les yeux et croisa le regard suppliant, bleu et vert d'Eren.

_ Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque faute d'avoir pleuré et crié. Je ne comprends pas, Levi.

Le plus âgé serra une nouvelle fois les dents, se noyant dans ces yeux larmoyants. Il fixa sa main sur la sienne, elle était devenue rouge, à force de s'essuyer, de se crisper. Levi fronça les sourcils, refusant de le regarder. Il sentit ses joues devenir chaudes.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de te le demander, expliqua-t-il. Je suis prêt à recommencer à zéro, avoua-t-il enfin. Si tu veux encore de moi, bien sûr. Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas. Je veux me rattraper.

La main d'Eren serra la sienne. Ses doigts tremblèrent et cherchèrent leurs jumeaux. Levi détacha sa main et enlaça leurs doigts.

Ils se la serrèrent. Fort. Très fort. Au point de faire blanchir leur jointure. Puis, Levi releva la tête et attira Eren contre lui, violemment. Sous le choc, il tomba à moitié en arrière, se retenant juste avec la force de ses abdos. Il serra Eren contre lui alors que le plus jeune recommença à pleurer, à chaudes larmes, sur son torse. Il agrippait maintenant sa robe de chambre, de toutes ses forces.

Levi enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.

_ Je te demande pardon, gémit-il. Je te demande pardon, Eren. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon.

Il n'y avait que ce gosse capable de le faire dire ce genre de chose.

_ Pardon. Pardon.

Il le serra encore plus contre lui. Il ne pleurait pas mais son cœur avait mal. Il battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait plus blesser Eren. Il ne voulait plus lui faire du mal. Il ne voulait plus le voir dans un tel état.

_ Arrêtez, supplia le gamin. Je vais pas arrêter de pleurer si vous continuez à me dire ça sur ce ton.

Il releva la tête, le mouchoir toujours dans l'une de ses mains et le prit pour s'essuyez de nouveau les yeux et le nez. Levi desserra son étreinte, le laissant respirer. Eren s'était un peu réchauffé, mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

_ Allons dans ma chambre, proposa Levi. Il fait froid ici.

Il se releva, aidant Eren aussi. Le plus jeune tremblait. Mais le Capitaine ignorait si c'était de froid ou si c'était les nerfs qui lâchaient.

Sans se regarder, trop gênés l'un et l'autre, ils traversèrent la salle pour se diriger vers les escaliers, et la chambre de Levi.

Son cœur ne cessait de battre rapidement, tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer…


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et reviews^^ et j'espère que les épreuves de bac ne sont pas trop hard pour ceux qui les passent^^**

**Sinon, oui, un chapitre qui fait le point sur les sentiments de Levi et d'Eren. Il en a fallu du temps au Capitaine, mais il a enfin compris...**

**Sinon, pour ceux qui passent le bac, notamment ceux en L, vous pensez avoir réussi l'épreuve de philo ? Dans le milieu anti-spéciste, nous sommes nombreux à avoir apprécié ce sujet. J'ignore ce que vous avez répondu, mais c'est la mise un place d'un changement. Et j'espère que ça va continuer ainsi.**

**Et je publie plutôt en fait. Dans les commentaires, j'ai cru que certains avaient besoin de pause XD mais ne cogitez pas trop sur la fic, détendez-vous et révisez ;)**

**J'informe également que j'ai bientôt fini d'écrire la fic.**

**Bref, place aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : Mais tu es horrible avec Erwin XD en plus, la peste ne se transmet pas. La gale à la rigueur. Mais Clare avait l'air bien humaine dans leur ancienne vie, contrairement à là. Mais ouais, c'est quand même dégueu. Zoophilie et elle est bien plus jeune que lui, gros pervers XD Yep, ça l'emmerde et ça nous fait rire^^ Comment ça elle va passer en mode poupée ? Pas compris. Entre boue de la bestiole et les quatre vérités d'Eren, je me demande également. Mais fallait que ça explose et c'est tant mieux ! Et contente de voir que ça t'a fait du bien aussi^^ et du coup, je me demande aussi quelles hypothèses tu as en tête^^**

**Kaelinka : T'inquiète pas :p mais je me faisais du souci un peu^^ tu as réussi ton épreuve ? Sinon, yep, les choses avancent à tâtons, que ce soit avec Clare et aussi nos deux protagonistes qui parlent enfin. Et pour Levi, il y a de ça. Mais pas que^^ à la prochaine alors ;)**

**S-Lay L : Paris ? Tu y restes longtemps ? Oui, viens donc à Rennes, en plus, c'est pas loin de Nantes :p (enfin... un peu mais moins que Paris ou Lyon... ou Nice XD). Et t'inquiète^^ Par contre, Levi ne pleure pas. Ou du moins, à la rigueur, intérieurement XD Il n'y a qu'Eren qui chiale^^ Et oui, dire ses quatre vérités, ça aide bien^^ Qui va venir les déranger encore ? C'est plutôt ça la question héhé**

**rukiaakuchikifukutaicho : Oui, l'abcès a été enfin crevé o/ Et tu verras bien pour la suite^^**

**Audrey Tarakai : Oui, enfin, ils ont parlé et se remettent ensemble. Sur la proposition de Levi, en donnant le choix à Eren^^ Et tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Je me souviens pas avoir lu cela des autres lecteurs/lectrices mais oui. C'est à un rapport avec les rêves de la première partie. Sauf que là, ils ne s'en souviennent pas, ou peu^^**

**Akira-Kyubi : L'abcès est crevé et si j'ai réussi à te faire détester Levi ben... en fait, je le cherchais aussi XD Merci beaucoup :) je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant et que j'arrive à faire passer des sentiments à travers... mais pense plus à tes révisions qu'à cogiter sur cette fic XD Et le fait de rendre Levi comme ça, c'était aussi pour montrer qu'il avait enfin compris la portée de ses sentiments pour Eren :)**

**Capo Kaeden : XD je t'avoue qu'avec le master qui arrive dans quatre mois, je bosse un peu avant pour commencer mon mémoire (et le faire sur quelque chose où il n'y a que cinq articles minuscules, pas facile). Ah oui o_o si elle est réputée, ceci explique cela, autant pour le monde que pour l'écrémage. Courage alors ! Les deux prochaines années vont être dures je pense^^ Tu envisages quoi comme master ? Et non, je suis en Histoire de l'art et Archéologie (surtout histoire de l'art. C'est hyper dur et ils sont coincés du cul ). Putain mais elles parlaient de quoi les autres personnes XD Ouais, je comprends que le coup de queue de Clare peut être vu bizarrement XDD Je comprends, moi non plus. Mais du coup, c'est plus Erwin qui sera zoo XD Oui, pour Levi et Eren, c'est enfin sorti. C'était intenable pour eux deux et leur entourage (et pour les lecteurs aussi XD). Et ça fait du bien une claque dans la fierté. Il a fallu aussi que Levi repense à tout ça et qu'il se fasse un peu pousser pour oser enfin percer l'abcès. Et je te laisse découvrir le suite (et les futurs chapitres, pour découvrir la sincérité de notre Capitaine ;)).**

**Akana : Merci de ton avis et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise :) Et bon courage dans tes exams^^ Oui, ils se sont enfin réconciliés (on l'attendait tous^^). Et bien, j'ai publié plus tôt^^ j'espère que ça te fera une pause dans tes révisions ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de ne pas être réveillé par les rayons du soleil. Quoique, d'un côté, c'était tout aussi éblouissant. Il rencontra les orbes incandescents d'Eren, d'un vert et d'un bleu plus lumineux que d'habitude.

Ils avaient dormi ensemble, dans le petit lit une place de Levi. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées, ils étaient serrés à cause de la taille du matelas. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis plusieurs mois. Et Eren aussi, apparemment. Il avait moins de cernes et hier soir, ou plutôt cette nuit, il s'était endormi le premier. Avoir vidé son sac et avoir pleuré semblaient l'avoir éreinté.

A présent, ils se regardèrent, en silence, étudiant l'autre comme si c'était la première fois. Ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble. Mais c'était différent maintenant, peut-être à cause d'hier soir. Levi avait fini par ravaler sa fierté et avait enfin avoué ses fautes. Eren l'avait pardonné et ils étaient là ensembles. Leurs mains respectives étaient sous leur tête ou dessous l'oreiller. Sous ce dernier, Levi sentit du bout des doigts ceux du gamin.

Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, plus que d'habitude. De monstrueux épis trônaient sur sa tête. Mais il était beau, paisible. Eren était reposé.

Levi soupira d'aise en s'étirant légèrement. Il finit par tendre un de ces bras vers Eren et tendit ses doigts prudemment vers son visage. Il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. De l'autre, Eren continuait de le fixer, semblant lire en lui. Il ne bougeait pas, restant immobile, attendant la réaction de son aîné. Levi se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas cessé de respirer. Enfin, il approcha encore sa main et ses doigts vinrent effleurer la peau de sa joue. En même temps, le gamin ferma les yeux, doucement. Levi posa complètement sa main et capta sa chaleur sur sa peau. Il bougea son pouce, le caressant doucement. Il sentit Eren se détendre et soupira également d'aise avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il y avait une expression différente, complètement différent du réveil. Et pourtant, ce regard le happa, faisant accélérer son cœur. Plusieurs sentiments passaient à travers eux. Apaisement. Euphorie. Tendresse. Et un autre sentiment que Levi avait tenté de refouler. De l'amour.

Eren s'étira doucement à son tour et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, rompant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. A présent, ils étaient assez prêts pour sentir le souffle de l'un et de l'autre, de respirer leurs effluves et de mélanger leurs odeurs. Les yeux d'Eren étaient encore plus près des siens. Il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Ce gamin l'avait capturé et cela, dès leur première rencontre, il y avait de cela un an et demi à peu près, dans ce cachot, en dessous du Tribunal.

Il avait déjà perdu dès le début mais il n'avait pas vu. Eren était celui qui avait ravivé cette étincelle en lui. Levi avait tenté de rejeter ça. A quoi bon ? Maintenant ?

Il se souvint de ce jour où ils avaient fui Rose et ce qu'il avait ressenti, sur le coup. Il voulait mourir avec Eren. Il voulait être auprès de lui si ça devait arriver. Oui. Il resterait avec lui et cela jusqu'à la fin. Peu importait si elle arrivait demain ou dans dix ans. Il s'abandonnait à lui.

Ça devait se ressentir dans ses yeux car ceux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Emus.

Comment ça se faisait que le gamin arrivait tellement à lire en lui ? Sans même prononcer un seul mot ? Sans bouger ?

Mais il savait. Oui. Il le savait. Il déplaça sa main derrière sa tête et caressa cette chevelure sauvage. Sale gosse.

Eren s'approcha un peu plus. Il semblait quémander quelque chose. Levi s'approcha aussi. Il voulait ressentir la douceur de ses lèvres…

_ Levi ! Cria une voix aiguë et horrible. Eren a disparu !

_Hanji…_

Et vu comment elle criait, elle était dans son bureau. Il écarquilla les yeux. Merde. Elle n'allait pas… Eren écarquilla aussi les yeux, mais il était dans l'incapacité de bouger, trop choqué ou trop surpris.

La porte s'ouvrit.

_ Levi ! Tu m'as entendu ! Eren a…

Il eut un silence. Le Capitaine releva la tête et envoya un regard noir à Quatr'Yeux. Cette dernière était figée, étudiant la situation. Puis, un grand sourire vindicatif apparut sur son visage. Elle commença à pouffer.

_ Oh ! Oh ! Eren va bien. Je vais informer Erwin…

_ Hanji ! Gueula Levi. Je vais te tuer !

Elle referma illico la porte et s'enfuit en courant de son bureau. Tout de même, ça n'empêcha pas Levi d'hurler :

_ Si tu dis de la merde, je te fais la peau ! Tarée !

Et dire que le réveil commençait bien… Il soupira, las.

_ Saloperie, grommela-t-il.

Eren se mut enfin près de lui. Levi le fixa. Le gamin semblait gêné, honteux.

_ Désolé. Si je n'étais pas venu ici, tu ne serais pas dans cette position inconfortable…

Il arqua un sourcil. Ce n'était pas le fait de se tutoyer. Ça, ils l'avaient fait cette nuit, en parlant un peu dans le lit avant qu'Eren ne finisse par tomber de fatigue.

_ Ce n'est pas ça. Tu connais Hanji. Elle va juste dire des conneries voir déformer la vérité en disant, par exemple, qu'on s'amuse.

Eren rougit.

_ Quand même.

_ Tu en en sûr ?

Il vit le gamin réfléchir avant de soupirer et de baisser les épaules.

_ Si elle dit ça au Commandant, commença-t-il, on va être sanctionné.

Il l'entendit gémir.

_ Moi je ne sais pas, mais toi. Je ne veux pas que le Commandant t'interdisse de rester avec moi ou…

Levi posa sa main sur sa tête.

_ Te prends pas la tête. J'irai voir Erwin dans ce cas et… je lui ferai du chantage.

Eren arqua un sourcil, intrigué.

_ T'en fais pas. Je ne te dis pas tout ce que je sais sur lui mais j'ai de quoi lui fermer sa gueule s'il essaye de faire de la merde entre nous.

Eren rougit avant de lui sourire et d'acquiescer.

Gamin.

Malgré tout, il soupira et se reposa dans le lit. A la même occasion, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Eren, l'incitant à le suivre. Cette Folle avait brisé un réveil bien chaleureux et un câlin. Sauf que Levi se sentait d'humeur possessive. De plus, il n'avait pas encore envie de se lever.

Ils étaient donc recouchés et Levi caressa une fois de plus la joue d'Eren. Le gamin l'imita, avec plus de prudence et d'hésitation. Néanmoins, le Capitaine se surprit à apprécier tant que ça les doigts du gamin sur lui. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, se détendant rapidement. Il en oublia même la Folle quelques instants. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était la chaleur d'Eren, la douceur d'Eren, le souffle d'Eren sur son visage. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut ceux verts et bleus de son cadet. Eren l'observait en silence, mais semblait absorbé, totalement admiratif. Et en même temps, une carnation écarlate naissait sur ses joues. Le Capitaine capta un peu de gêne, un peu de honte. Eren baissa les yeux avant de le regarder de nouveau.

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas, plongeant dans l'un et l'autre. Levi ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ça ou pas, mais leurs visages s'approchèrent d'un commun accord, doucement. Leur souffle se ressentit sur chacun d'eux, rebondissant sur leur peau, mouvant leurs mèches de cheveux. Ils s'approchèrent encore, ne se quittant pas des yeux et lorsque leurs nez se touchèrent, Eren ferma instinctivement les yeux.

Levi le détailla, gravant ce visage encore naïf, matinal dans sa mémoire. Eren était adorable. Il finit par lui aussi, fermer ses yeux et approcha sa tête de son propre chef, plus rapidement. Pourtant, il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des lèvres d'Eren. Elles étaient entrouvertes, passant un souffle chaud. Et une mauvaise haleine. Mais ça, c'était le matin… Il voulait le faire languir et ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir l'effet qui lui faisait. Il rencontra un regard timide, à peine ouvert, et pourtant, le vert et le bleu se mélangeaient pour faire ressortir de la surprise et de la gêne. Eren était prêt à reculer, au vue de son corps crispé.

Pourquoi continuait à les faire languir ? Levi ferma les yeux, probablement imité par le gamin, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. C'était léger. Vraiment léger. Eren avait les lèvres un peu gercées et pourtant, Levi sentit une douceur, il sentit son corps trembler sous ce contact.

Eren était chaud. Ses lèvres étaient tiédies, à force de rester entrouvertes.

Levi pressa ses lèvres, l'obligeant à les fermer. Il déposa de petits baisers, à peine audible, à peine perceptible. Puis, il captura la lèvre inférieure d'Eren entre les siennes, avant de la lâcher avec délicatesse. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et avec sa main, il reprit la caresse sur sa joue. Quand avait-il arrêté d'ailleurs ?

Eren l'imita aussi, plus tremblant.

Enfin, Levi recula son visage et ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant ceux d'Eren. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un nouveau soupir, apaisé et amena Eren contre lui déposant sa tête dans le creux dans son cou. Levi le serra contre lui et Eren fit de même. Il alla jusqu'à enfouir un peu plus sa tête. Levi sentit son nez froid.

Il était bien.

* * *

Après qu'Erwin l'autorisa à entrer dans son bureau, Levi resta coi devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne cilla pas, restant bloqué dessus pendant quelques secondes. Il finit par regarder Erwin dans les yeux avant que ce dernier ne hausse des épaules. Les bras de Clare bougeaient en même temps, aussi ballants que ce jeu d'épaules. Cette dernière dormait. Sur Erwin. Debout. Derrière lui.

_ En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

_ Je pense que tu le sais.

Il vit son Commandant esquisser un sourire.

_ La disparition d'Eren qui n'en était pas une ? Bien sûr. Et non, je ne vais rien dire. Avec le regard que tu me lances, je sais d'avance que tu avais prévu toute une campagne. Hanji va se taire, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter dessus.

Il arqua un sourcil.

_ M'inquiéter ? Je lui aurai juste cassé la figure.

Erwin sourit et trempa sa plume dans l'encre. Clare dormait toujours sur lui, comme un poids mort.

_ Je pense accepter des nouvelles recrues. De la 105ème division, maintenant. Eux aussi, ils ont eu du retard avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Levi se rapprocha de son bureau, surpris.

_ Je pensais que tu ne voulais personne.

Erwin haussa les épaules.

_ Lorsque nos compagnons reviendront, c'est-à-dire dans trois semaines, nous serons toujours en sous effectif et c'est d'autant plus vrai que maintenant. Avec le drame d'Historia, plus de la moitié de nos hommes ont été tués. Ça demandera beaucoup plus de temps avant de revenir à un nombre plus aisé. Donc, bien que ça ne m'enchante guère, il faut recruter. Par contre, les nouvelles recrues seront dans une aile du QG. Je ne veux pas qu'elles se mêlent avec les anciens, y compris la 104ème. Je compte toujours me servir d'Eren comme un moyen de recruter. Nous garderons nos secrets entre nous. En ce qui concerne Clare, on va plus ou moins la cacher. D'où cette réaction.

Levi fronça les sourcils.

_ Elle dort sur toi pour se venger ? S'étonna-t-il. Je peux en connaître la raison ?

_ Ce vieux débris veut que je fasse l'écervelée pour ne pas susciter la peur, grommela la visée.

Et en disant cela, elle se pencha un peu plus sur Erwin, mettant tout son poids. Il eut un triste sourire, le genre à prendre en pitié.

_ Tu sais bien que tu es légère, fit-il. Tu ne me fais pas mal.

Ah ? Il la tutoyait maintenant ?

_ Je t'emmerde.

C'était réciproque.

Erwin soupira et continua d'écrire tout en s'adressant à Levi :

_ Je compte m'adresser aux nouvelles recrues, une fois qu'elles seront au QG, en expliquant que Clare est également une nouvelle arme en test. Tout comme Eren. A la différence qu'elle est une espèce trouvée à l'extérieur des Murs qui est capable de repousser les titans à la seule force de son cri. Néanmoins, je ne souhaite pas qu'ils la voient parler ou paraître intelligente. Nous ne savons pas s'il y aura un espion. S'il rapporte quelque chose, il dira que c'est juste un animal qui se fait apprivoiser. Du moins, je l'espère. Le fait de les faire dormir dans une autre aile, ça permettra à notre groupe et à Clare d'agir plus librement. On pourra discuter entre nous. De l'autre, Clare devra limiter ses mouvements à cette partie du QG.

C'était… drastique. Néanmoins, il comprenait le point de vue d'Erwin. Il observa Clare qui continuait de faire la tête et de reposer tout son poids sur lui.

_ Quand aura lieu le prochain recrutement ?

_ Dans deux semaines.

_ Ça veut dire deux semaines pour faire le plus de conneries, lança Clare.

Levi la foudroya du regard, même si elle avait encore la tête penchée dans le vide. Regardait-elle ce qu'Erwin écrivait ? Savait-elle lire, au moins ?

_ Vous foutez encore du bordel et je vous tire la queue pour vous foutre dehors.

Erwin sourit et ricana, tremblant en même temps son corps. Clare redressa le visage, mais toujours sur le Commandant. Elle fixa Levi d'un de ses yeux dorés, l'autre était caché par ses cheveux. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers Erwin qui continuait de sourire et de rire silencieusement. Et… elle lui mordit l'oreille. Ça surprit Erwin qui cessa de sourire et eut un mouvement de recul sur sa chaise. Il lâcha sa plume et dirigea son bras sur Clare qui l'intercepta sans problème avec sa main.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Réprimanda-t-il. Vilaine.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ A ton avis ? Et je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie qu'on punit. Ton « vilaine », tu peux le foutre où je pense.

Levi soupira, rappelant également qu'il était dans la pièce. Erwin et Clare le fixèrent.

_ Si je trouve encore de la boue ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, vous n'allez pas aimer…

_ Pourquoi tu l'aides de toute façon ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle le tutoyait…

_ Et j'aime pas le vouvoiement. Je suis un animal.

_Il faut savoir…_

Ce truc était une contradiction à elle seule. Mais s'il pouvait la tutoyer également… ça démystifierait la chose. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi tout le monde s'était mis à la vouvoyer dès qu'elle avait parlé. De l'autre, la tutoyer la rabaissait et rappelait à Levi qu'en effet, elle n'était qu'un animal. Un animal qui savait parler, mais un animal quand même.

_ C'est mon supérieur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aiderai pas. Et sans te manquer de respect Erwin, avec un seul bras, il ne peut plus faire autant de chose. Comme nettoyer.

_ Ça se passe bien avec Eren ? Coupa-t-elle tout sourire. Il m'inquiétait ces derniers temps… enfin, depuis le début.

Qu-quoi ?

Erwin le regarda dans les yeux et les cligna doucement. Levi pouvait presque l'entende dire « C'est normal. Elle fait souvent ce genre de chose. » Il se souvint de l'autre nuit, où elle avait parlé aussi. Levi écarquilla les yeux, comprenant certaines choses.

Elle avait arrangé les choses. Elle avait protégé Eren de ses incertitudes, de ses erreurs. Et là, elle venait de conclure ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle voyait. Après leur rencontre dans ce manoir, elle avait déjà senti qu'Eren était mal. Pas seulement à cause des évènements mais également à cause de lui. Levi se souvint des paroles de son cadet, au sujet de Clare. Il se sentait protégé par elle. Et oui, à chaque fois où Levi voulait baiser avec lui, soit lui faire du mal, elle était toujours là, à les interrompre. Elle les avait empêchés. Parce qu'elle savait. Et après…

Il la fixa, perdu.

_ Comment tu…

_ Il va bien ou pas ? Répéta-t-elle, le coupant.

Levi reprit le contrôle de lui-même.

_ Oui.

Et elle lui sourit, se dessinant à la fois sur ses lèvres que dans ses yeux. Sincères. Elle entoura le cou d'Erwin, croisant ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule droite. Puis, elle eut un visage neutre, ou plutôt en colère.

_ Je veux pas être cantonnée à rester ici. Je veux sortir.

Levi tourna les talons, surprenant ses interlocuteurs. Il ouvrit la porte et lança un dernier regard avant de rajouter :

_ Ecoute Erwin. C'est chiant mais c'est la meilleure solution. T'es pas idiote pourtant, non ?

Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient tous s'entraîner. En descendant les escaliers, il rencontra Eren avec Armin et Mikasa. Son cadet lui fit un grand sourire. Levi rencontra les yeux de Mikasa et… elle lui fit un signe de tête. Il y avait bien peu d'animosité. D'autres soldats étaient regroupés, se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

Levi les suivit en silence. Il aperçut Mikasa ralentir le pas, s'assurant qu'Eren continuait de parler avec Armin, Sasha et Connie.

Le Capitaine la regarda en coin et elle fit de même. Ils se croisèrent le regard une demi-seconde avant de fixer droit devant. Levi avait tout de même vu un peu de froideur.

_ Je ne vous apprécie toujours pas, commença-t-elle.

_ Evidemment.

_ Mais je vais le supporter. Pour Eren. On sait. On le sait tous. Vous êtes revenus ensembles. Mais c'est différent de la dernière fois.

Il l'observa en silence.

_ Pourquoi le supporter ? T'es pas amoureuse de lui ?

Il la vit abaisser la tête légèrement, rougissant. Elle serra les dents. Il eut quelques secondes de silence.

_ Ce n'est pas facile. Eren ne me voit que comme une sœur. Je ne peux rien faire, je suis impuissante. Tout ce que je peux pour lui, c'est de le protéger. Mais je vais le supporter.

Il attendit encore. Elle n'avait pas fini.

_ Votre regard a changé. Surtout sur lui. Alors, je vous laisse une chance. Mais si vous lui faites encore du mal. Si vous réagissez comme avant, je ne vous ferai pas de cadeau. Peu importe si vous êtes mon supérieur ou pas, je vous tuerai si vous le détruisez.

Les choses changeaient…

_ C'est entendu, répondit-il, calme.

Elle lui jeta un autre regard et ils se turent jusqu'à arriver à l'aire d'entraînement.


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Bon... si je ne rajoute pas encore d'autres chapitres... il devrait en avoir 68 au total. Et j'espère ne pas faire 69 XD dans ce cas-là, j'en ferai 70 XD Mais pas 69^^**

**Place aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : N'empêche que ton ressenti est horrible envers lui X'D Et ok, je comprends mieux. Mais qui dit que Clare voudra se laisser faire ? XD Pour Eren et Levi, oui, on dirait bien que ça va enfin mieux^^ Non. Ils ne flirtent pas. Elle se sert d'Erwin comme coussin et se venge au passage en espérant l'écraser XD Tu n'as jamais essayé de dormir sur quelqu'un ? En posant tout ton poids ? XD Dans les trams, tôt le matin, c'est pratique pour grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil perdues XD Et elle le mord. D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié d'écrire un passage. Lorsqu'elle sert Erwin au cou quand Levi la rassure pour Eren, elle l'étrangle à moitié. Et aussi, ils risquent de devenir "familier" à force de rester ensemble et de parler de stratégie. Et les conneries qui les accompagnent.**

**rukiiakuhikifukutaicho : Oui, elle sent les choses, plutôt^^ Quant à Mikasa, oui, ça crevait les yeux mais bon, Eren ne l'aime que comme une soeur (même dans les scans, ça se voit aussi. Le nombre de fois qu'il lui fout des vents^^'). Et tu as raison, c'est pour ça qu'Erwin a réfléchi un moment^^ Et voici la suite^^**

**S-Lay L : Oh-oh ! Tu me diras dans laquelle tu t'inscriras ? :) Forcément qu'il fallait soit encore interrompu XD Et oui, c'est une arme, tout comme Eren. En même temps, elle a dit elle-même qu'elle était là pour les protéger. Yep, la pauvre. Après, c'est comme ça. Et dans le manga, c'est pareil.**

**Audrey Tarakai : T'inquiète, j'ai eu ton avis au moins :) Oui, un chapitre tout en douceur. Ou presque. Par contre... tu n'as pas besoin de me souhaiter bon courage pour le bac XD je vais en première année de master en septembre XD**

**Capo Kaeden : XD bizarrement, j'aurai plus celle de "Ricoré" XD T'inquète^^ avec le monde qu'il y a aussi, ça m'arrive aussi de me tromper^^ et ouais... je suis déjà un vieux machin XD Ah ben je veux bien ! Surtout que je vais devoir voyager à tous les quatre coins de la France pour mon sujet^^ Oh ! Ça a l'air super intéressant ! Tu es juste concentré dessus ou fait-il aussi des notions en droit ? Arg. Je vois ce que tu veux dire pour la salle d'attente... perso, je n'y vais presque plus (ou alors juste au CROUS, moins de monde et moins de choses étranges XD). Je comprends ton ressenti^^ Au moins, si lire a pu t'extraire de ce monde, tant mieux XD J'en étais sûre pour Erwin et Clare. Ils font la paire, c'est sûr. Mais bon, je ne dirai rien^^ Mais bon... fin voilà quoi... zoo XD Il lui manque un bras et elle a une queue, tu crois qu'ils peuvent le faire comment ? XDD Bref^^ Attends... le "caramel dance" ? C'est quoi ce truc louche ? XD Pour Mikasa, c'est ce que je voulais faire passer. Perso, je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Je la trouve chiante dans le manga. Mais bon, elle aime quand même Eren et fait tout pour qu'il soit bien, donc oui, elle se sacrifie pour son bonheur. Même s'il n'a l'air de pas le voir. Et voici la suite :)**

**Akira-Kyubi : XD tu es confiante alors ? Les épreuves se passent bien ? Je te comprends^^ moi aussi, mon caractère est proche de Levi... Mais bon tout est bien qui "finit" bien pour eux deux. Enfin, pour le moment XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il grogna en sentant qu'on lui touchait le haut du nez, entre ses sourcils. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, apercevant Eren, ou plutôt son index tendu sur cette zone. Il soupira.

_ Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

Le gamin retira son doigt et fit un « o » avec sa bouche, visiblement surpris. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait bien pu voir ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait ?

Levi referma ses yeux. Il n'avait pas assez dormi. Il avait dû finir de rédiger un rapport, tard dans la nuit. Eren dormait déjà dans son lit depuis un moment, il avait abandonné, ou plutôt, son sommeil l'avait kidnappé. Lorsqu'il était venu, il avait dû déplacer le gamin qui prenait toute la place dans son lit déjà trop étroit.

_ Je ne pensais pas que j'avais raison.

_ Hein ? Fit-il en ouvrant un œil.

Eren lui sourit et recoucha sa tête sur l'oreiller.

_ Depuis quelques temps, quand tu dors, il n'y a plus ses rides entre tes sourcils. Ça me stressait. En plus, dès que tu te réveilles, comme là, ça revient alors… j'ai voulu essayer.

_ C'est quoi ces conneries…

Eren laissa échapper un petit rire, le genre de rire que Levi appréciait venant du gamin. Il tendit alors le bras et ramena le gosse contre lui. Sa tête atterrit sous son menton.

_ Tu aurais pu me laisser dormir.

_ Désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça te réveillerait.

_ T'es con ou quoi ? Je ferai la même chose, appuyer mon doigt sur ta peau en l'étirant. Idiot.

Eren échappa à son emprise pour venir coller son front contre le sien. Il enlaça Levi au niveau de la taille et quémanda un baiser. Le plus âgé soupira, agacé, mais uniquement pour la forme avant de céder. Il déposa également ses mains au niveau de sa taille et Levi le fit rouler sur le lit, mettant Eren au-dessus de lui. Le plus jeune mit ses bras de chaque côté de la tête de son mentor, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras. Levi aimait voir ses yeux verts et bleus au matin. Levi aimait voir ses yeux expressifs dirigés sur lui. Il aimait voir les sentiments qui en découlaient.

Il tendit une main et caressa du bout des doigts sa joue jusqu'à loger sa main derrière l'oreille d'Eren, gratouillant son cuir chevelu. Le plus jeune pencha légèrement la tête, quémandant plus de câlin. Ce genre de matin se répétait beaucoup plus souvent. Depuis une semaine, en fait. Depuis cette fameuse nuit. Ils ne se quittaient plus. Levi ignorait si les autres savaient qu'ils passaient toute leur nuit ensemble ou pas. Il ne préférait pas. A la base, ce boulet ambulant devait encore dormir dans le cachot, et non avec lui, dans ce lit si étroit. Bordel, celui du manoir de Maria lui manquait. Il était plus grand.

Eren caressa du pouce sa joue, au niveau de son oreille. Le gamin avait les yeux à demi-fermés, continuant de regarder Levi avec un regard si lumineux et si tendre. Puis, le gamin relâcha ses abdos pour venir se coucher sur le plus âgé. Ce dernier sentit son poids mais pas seulement. Il sentait autre chose, chose normale pour un homme le matin. Lui aussi, il se sentait dur. Mais ça ne dérangeait ni l'un, ni l'autre, même s'ils n'avaient toujours rien fait. Ce n'était que des câlins qui dépassaient rarement l'enlèvement du haut de pyjama. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre à faire de petites caresses discrètes, quelques échanges de baisers, des enlacements avant de dormir, humant le parfum de l'autre. Rien d'autre. Même si, Levi devait l'avouer, il n'était pas insensible au gamin, bien au contraire. Et il sentait la différence entre ses erreurs d'avant et maintenant. Mais il voulait attendre. C'était encore trop tôt. Ils devaient attendre et surtout, Levi devait un jour lui en parlait.

Il vit le plus jeune se mouvoir encore et posé son front encore contre le sien. Ils cessèrent les caresses et à la place, ils s'enlacèrent, restant collés l'un à l'autre, fermant les yeux. Levi avait l'impression de se recharger, ainsi. Il avait l'impression qu'Eren lui transmettait de l'énergie ou un truc de ce genre. C'était agréable.

Une semaine avait passé. Calme, tranquille. Presqu'ennuyante. Le Bataillon d'Exploration reprenait un train-train quotidien qu'ils avaient eu avant, entre deux expéditions extra-muros. Ils s'entraînaient dans la forêt, pour maintenir et augmenter leurs aptitudes. Mais les capitaines et le Commandant devaient fournir des rapports sur leur fuite hors des Murs. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour expliquer leur fuite, ça, ils s'en foutaient. Ils voulaient plutôt savoir ce qu'ils avaient vu à l'extérieur, les lieux de ravitaillement potentiels, l'état des fondations, leur rencontre avec les titans, comment ils avaient pu leur échapper. Bref, tout un tas de connerie… où il fallait raconter des conneries, justement. Erwin tenait à cacher la présence de Clare au maximum. Alors, il fallait inventer quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas chose aisée. Il fallait que tout le monde se coordonne pour raconter les mêmes bobards et qu'Erwin valide tout ça avant de les donner, soit lors de la réception. En plus de cela, ils commençaient à aménager et déménager une partie de leurs biens dans une aile, laissant l'autre inhabitée et flambant neuve pour les prochaines recrues, s'il y en avait, évidemment… C'était maintenant dans une semaines et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, PERSONNE ne voulait de nouveaux membres. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, ils n'auront personne.

_ Faut se lever, grommela Levi, faussement motivé.

Eren, lui, grogna clairement son mécontentement.

_ Pas envie… encore quelques minutes.

_ Non. Tu vas te rendormir.

Le gamin frotta son front contre le sien, collant encore plus son corps en dandinant des fesses.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si on faisait grand-chose de nos journées de toute façon.

_ T'es qu'une feignasse. On n'a pas fini d'aménager l'aile.

Eren fit un petit bruit beaucoup trop mignon pour son propre bien. Il manifestait toujours autant son envie de rester au lit avec lui.

_ Capitaine, susurra-t-il, vous ne voulez pas que votre subordonné vous masse ? Rajouta-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Levi arqua un sourcil et ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Il rencontra ceux joueurs de son cadet. Eren utilisait cette tactique déloyale un peu trop souvent à son goût… Un massage. Rien de mieux pour dénouer ses nerfs et débloquer quelques parties.

_ Oh ?

Eren lui sourit et mit ses mains sur ses épaules, les pressant avec ses doigts, lui donnant un avant goût. Toutefois, il ne se laissa pas faire et Levi déposa ses mains sur les fesses d'Eren et les pressa aussi, en réalisant des petits mouvements de rotation.

_ Ah ! Cria le gamin et se redressant subitement et enlevant les mains coupables. Non ! Lança-t-il réprobateur. J'aime pas ça !

_ Bouge ton cul alors.

Eren grogna encore mais obtempéra. Levi put s'étirer et sortit du lit plus vite que son cadet. Il vit qu'il lui envoya un regard mi-gêné, mi-énervé. Eren avait beaucoup de mal à se décoincer pour ce genre de chose. Même si c'était chiant, c'était un moyen de pression efficace pour se faire obéir.

Mais ces journées étaient beaucoup plus douces. Ça faisait du bien.

* * *

Levi était au sol avec Hanji et Nanaba, supervisant l'entraînement. Ça l'emmerdait. Parce que dans ce rôle, il ne faisait rien à part observer et vociférer des ordres ou des conseils. Il préférait participer activement comme un tuteur que là. Surtout avec Hanji. Apparemment, tout le monde s'était passé le mot pour sa relation avec Eren. Mais tout le monde avait l'air de s'en foutre. Tant mieux, mais c'était chiant. C'était SA vie privée. LEUR vie privée. Personne n'avait à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ou pas. Du coup, il essayait de se concentrer sur les autres membres qui se balançaient du bout de leur câble.

_ Alors ? Vous l'avez fait ou pas ? Hein ? Dis ! Réponds ! Parce que, il dort souvent dans ta chambre, non ? En plus le matin, je l'entends rire. Vous l'avez fait ou pas ? Ou de séances de chatouille ? Tu t'es débloqué ? Et dis, ça t'es arrivé déjà de lui sourire ? Faudrait que je lui demande, parce que je t'ai jamais vu faire ça. Oh et ! Vous avez pris un bain ensemble ?

Levi continuait de fixer, serrant les dents. Nanaba resta de marbre, elle aussi, elle devait trouver le comportement d'Hanji absolument chiant.

_ Ta gueule Quatr'Yeux. Surveille au lieu de dire des conneries.

_Mais l'idée du bain… il faudra que je lui propose. Enfin, si on peut avoir un moment de répit…_

_ Mais réponds ! Je veux savoir ! En plus, tu crois qu'Eren peut changer de sexe ?

Il tourna la tête vers Hanji, lui lançant un regard glacial avant de se réintéresser à son _travail_. Non mais sérieux, c'était quoi cette question ?

_ Parce que, continua-t-elle. Je me demandais, les titans n'ont pas d'organe mais comme Eren peut se transformer, je me demande. Tu crois que ça peut changer de sexe à des moments particuliers ? Il y a des animaux qui changent ou qui ont les deux. Comme les escargots ! Parce que, si tu le fous enceinte, ou enceint, je sais pas, ça risque d'être difficile pour les missions. Quoique… en y pensant, je ne l'ai pas vu encore en train de marcher bizarrement alors…

Levi se tourna vers elle et lui asséna un coup de tête dans le menton. Elle tomba au sol, gémissant de douleur. Il soupira et retourna à l'observation.

_ Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça !

Il l'ignora et s'adressa aux soldats :

_ Vous utilisez trop de gaz ! C'est quoi ces mouvements inutiles ? Vous perdez tant que ça !

Il vint s'accouder à un autre arbre alors que Nanaba aida à la relever, non sans lui faire une réflexion. Le Capitaine observa les autres passaient au-dessus d'eux, abattant de faux titans, réalisant des acrobaties aériennes en tentant de ne pas user le gaz. Mais c'était un fait, ils avaient tous rouillés. Et même lui, il sentait que ce n'était plus trop ça. Il demandera à Eren s'il voudrait qu'ils s'entraînent juste tous les deux. Comme ça, Levi pourra le superviser personnellement, lui donnant des conseils et en même temps, il pourra aussi essayer de se remettre à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le QG, ensoleillé dans cette journée d'automne. Il refaisait doux, sans pour autant non plus qu'il fasse chaud. Une partie des soldats continuait d'aménager la nouvelle aile. Ils devraient avoir fini pour ce soir. Ça sera un truc en moins à faire. Erwin bossait toujours sur les rapports. Clare était constamment avec lui et ils discutaient longuement sur les stratégies, parfois même, ils jouaient aux échecs, dans un silence pesant.

Il vit Eren passer au-dessus de lui, suivi par Mikasa et Jean qui tentait de se surpasser.

Lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent au sol, soit une heure plus tard, ils étaient usés, fatigués. Eren transpirait et se tamponna la tête avec un petit mouchoir. Levi s'avança vers lui et fit couler de l'eau sur le morceau de tissu. Le gamin se lava immédiatement le visage.

_Ça serait peut-être bien d'utiliser l'excuse du bain, _pensa Levi.

Il utilisait rarement la baignoire de sa salle d'eau alors bon… Ils pourraient également se frotter simultanément le dos.

_ Aller, lève-toi et allons se laver.

Eren se leva, surpris mais ne dit rien.

Leur groupe sortit de la forêt, se rapprochant du QG. Ils étaient derrière, n'apercevant pas la cour d'entrée. Levi fronça les sourcils en voyant un groupe se tenir près de trois arbres proche de l'un des murets.

Il se stoppa, imité par les autres.

Ils étaient six. Cinq arborait des uniformes des Chevaliers et l'autre ne portait qu'une sorte de longue cape brune, traînant au sol.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Lança Nanaba.

Celui du centre sourit. Il avait les cheveux bruns, longs, détachés et ondulés. Il portait également une barbe. A vue d'œil, cet homme était carré, une montagne de muscle.

_ Vous devriez plutôt vous la fermer, répondit-il. Ça se voit qu'ils sont des Chevaliers.

_ Toi, connard ? Répliqua Levi en se tenant prêt à dégainer.

Ça ne disait rien de bon. Ça ressemblait comme l'autre jour… était-ce la même chose ?

L'homme répondit par un sourire.

_ Levi, hein ? Dit-il d'une manière dédaigneuse. Le Soldat le Plus Fort de l'Humanité, paraît-il ? De l'Humanité, seulement.

Ok. Il était sûr. Il n'était pas humain. Il se tint encore plus sur ses gardes. Il hésita à rebrousser chemin vers la forêt afin de tirer avantage des arbres. Vers le QG, il y avait une zone vide et s'ils se servaient de cette structure, il y aurait des dégâts.

La tête de l'homme se décomposa subitement et recula alors que quelque chose venait de s'enfoncer dans le sol violemment, éjectant de la poussière et de la terre.

Levi recula, comme les autres, jusqu'à qu'une forme se pose devant eux. Clare était là, ses deux queues étaient sorties avec leur griffe brillant au soleil. Elle leur lança un regard.

_ Vous n'avez rien ?

Levi fit non de la tête. Puis, elle se tourna vers l'autre.

_ Ça fait longtemps, enfoiré.

L'homme sourit.

_ Tu étais bien là. Tu sais que tu n'es pas sensée être dans cette zone.

_ Il n'y a que toi qui es contre. Les autres n'ont rien dit. De toute façon, vu ton complexe d'infériorité, faut pas s'étonner.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et sourit.

_ Tu dis ça mais tu as bien régressé. Ça se sent. Alors même toi, tu peux vieillir à ce point ?

_ Je suis encore assez forte pour te tuer.

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant ?

_ Aucune utilité. Mais là, tu viens non seulement pour prouver ta supériorité face à moi, mais en plus, tu es ici pour tenter d'assassiner les têtes du Bataillon. Tu ne le feras pas.

Il se passait quoi au juste ? De nouveau, Levi sentit cette aura glaciale et meurtrière émanant de Clare. Elle se tenait droite, trop droite. Sa queue était raide et les autres réalisaient une sorte de crochet, prêtes à frapper au moindre mouvement suspect.

Levi leva la tête et aperçut une fenêtre ouverte, donnant sur la galerie qui longeait le corps du bâti. Erwin était là, observant en silence et écoutant également. Levi revint sur la situation, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur leur Commandant. Si les autres étaient là pour les tuer, ils s'en prendraient en premier à Erwin, donc autant rester concentré ici.

L'homme ricana, non, il éclatait de rire.

_ Et tu crois faire quoi ? A toi toute seule ?

Clare feula. Elle recula légèrement et s'adressa à Levi.

_ Empêchez Eren de se transformer ou de faire quoique ce soit. S'il échappe à tout contrôle, assommez-le.

Ohé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait là ? Avant que Levi ou qu'une autre personne ne lui demande, des éclairs apparurent. Les cinq Chevaliers s'étaient mordus la main et maintenant, ils se transformaient en titan entre treize et quinze mètres.

_ Ils sont sous mon contrôle, expliqua l'homme. Tu ne peux rien faire.

Levi vit que Clare détendit ses deux queues, les abaissant au sol. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent, décrispées.

Et elle ricana. Un rire malsain. Dément. Levi trembla et aperçut que l'homme n'était pas tout à fait sûr de lui.

_ Je te rappelle que tu n'es que le numéro quatre. Tu ne vaux rien. Tout ce que tu possèdes, c'est la force brute et une piètre connexion. Ne me fais pas rire. Déchet.

La tête de l'autre s'assombrit. Il semblait hésiter. Clare avait un tel effet ?

_ Salope ! Ferme-la ! Tu as été exclue !

Il se redressa, se donnant plus d'assurance et s'adressa aux cinq autres :

_ Tuez tout le monde. Détruisez le château s'il le faut. Ne vous laissez pas avoir par cette…

Clare éclata définitivement de rire. Levi ne saurait dire mais quelque chose émanait d'elle. L'air semblait plus électrique. C'était vraiment étrange. Elle souleva sa main et claqua des doigts. D'habitude, elle le faisait pour Eren, pour qu'il arrête de se figer mais là… Merde, les titans s'étaient figés.

_Eren !_

Il se tourna et aperçut son cadet complètement figé. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'arborait pas un visage terrifié, non, il semblait… ailleurs. Hypnotisé. Par quoi ? Ou plutôt concentré. Levi sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et il laissa ses gardes pour aller sur Eren. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il pressentait le pire. Ainsi, il lui prit les bras et les mit dans son dos, évitant tout contact. Il espérait que ça fonctionne au cas où il devrait se transformer.

_Merde Clare ! Tu fous quoi !_

_ Tuez-vous, prononça-t-elle doucement.

Elle claqua de nouveau les doigts et Levi fut estomaqué par la scène. Les cinq titans se regardèrent et s'avancèrent en s'enfonçant simultanément la main dans la nuque. Un autre bouffa la nuque de son congénère puis, lorsqu'il en resta qu'un, le dernier se tordit la nuque pour l'écraser jusqu'à qu'il ne reste qu'une bouillie informe. Les corps tombèrent tous, sur leurs genoux, avant de s'écraser de tout leur long au sol, provoquant un léger séisme.

L'homme avait crié des contre-ordres mais ils ne lui obéirent pas. A présent, une réelle terreur et de la rage défiguraient son visage.

De leur côté, Eren s'était débattu, pour tenter de prendre les armes. Levi le maintenait comme il le pouvait, aidé par Mikasa et Jean. Et d'autres encore. Il ne savait pas combien jusqu'à qu'il prenne la décision de l'assommer à grand coup, avec le tranchant de sa main, comme l'avait fait Mikasa. Eren tomba immédiatement dans les vapes et ils reculèrent vers la forêt, observant la scène de loin, en sécurité.

Bordel, les Chevaliers avaient la faculté de se transformer en titan ! C'était ça ! Ils s'en doutaient !

Levi leva les yeux, apercevant encore Erwin en train de regarder la scène.

_ Toi ! Vociféra l'homme. Je vais te tuer ! Rien à foutre de ce que tu es ! Je vais te tuer !

Clare ricana encore et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux dorés.

_ Hé, sale _macaque_*. Tu sais comment les humains t'appellent ? Le Titan Poilu, ou le Titan Bestial selon les appellations. Ils croient que tu es un titan ! Hum… toi qui n'aime pas ça, ça doit te faire chier, hein ?

Pardon ? Le Titan Poilu** ? L'homme serait le Titan Poilu ?

* * *

**_* : Parce que bon, qui a vu des singes dans SnK, hein ? Et c'est en italique car c'est prononcé dans une autre langue que la leur (vous avez remarqué qu'ils avaient un autre style d'écriture dans le manga). Pour ce mot, c'est bien du français._**

**_** : Chapitre 35 de SnK, lors de l'attaque du château d'Utgard._**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Place aux réponses !**

**S-Lay L : J'espère pour toi que tu seras prise :) Ah d'accord. Je ne connaissais pas du tout. C'est bizarre comme... appellation. Bref ! Oui, c'est trèèèès niais^^ Mais ça marque également le changement qu'il y a entre eux, notamment de Levi. Et puis bon, c'est aussi du Ereri XD Perso, étant avec quelqu'un, je ne réagis pas comme ça. Je ne suis absolument pas fleur bleue, loin de là. Ca me soûle aussi XD Et non, je ne connais pas Bleach, sauf de nom. Je pensais que c'était un truc avec des shinigamis ? Mais oui, il est très fort probable que chaque entité comparable à Clare représente un animal. Et on est d'accord, le Titan Poilu, il est laid. Très laid ! Et t'inquiète, merci déjà de commenter à chaque fois :) même quand tu n'es pas chez toi ou occupée :)**

**Nekolie : Et bien... j'ai dépassé le 69ème chapitre au final^^ C'est pas faux XD Hanji quoi^^ Même Erwin a parfois du mal avec elle^^ Et c'est pour ça que Levi lui a foutu un coup, autant pour la faire taire sur ses conneries et que déblatérer à toute vitesse XD En effet, le bain peut faire référence à la vie antérieure. Tant qu'à la mousse... si, ils en ont^^ (parce que bon, ils ont gardé les produits Lush et leur fabrication XD et vu que c'est végétal, donc facile à faire XD). Fallait forcément que ça revienne^^ Yep, en levant juste les doigts XD Et je te laisse lire la suite ;)**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Et on l'aime comme ça XD Merci et voici la suite^^**

**Audrey Tarakai : XD contente qu'il t'ait plu^^ Qui sait ? Encore faut-il que Levi pense à lui proposer. Attention, on ne sait pas si le Titan Poilu est un Chevalier. Par contre, il contrôle ces derniers qui sont des titans. Donc, on peut penser que dans tous les cas, il a une bonne place à la capitale ;) Oui, très niais. Très très niais entre eux deux^^**

**Akira-Kyubi : Et bien, tant mieux qu'elle te plaise et que tu apprécies l'OC :) Oui, leur relation a bien changé depuis qu'ils ont discuté^^ Et bon, tu sais comment ça fonctionne ici :p toujours le calme avant la tempête^^ Tant mieux alors :) d'autres épreuves après le 24 ? Les résultats tombent quand ? Merci à toi plutôt de prendre le temps de mettre ton avis :) A bientôt^o^**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_ Il faut s'éloigner d'ici, fit Nanaba. On est pris entre deux feux.

Levi acquiesça, comme d'autres. Ils devaient les contourner. De l'autre, il voulait rester car il voulait savoir. Etait-ce vraiment le Titan Poilu ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Allez-y, je reste ici.

_ Hein ? Mais Levi, commença Hanji.

Il la fixa.

_ Je serai apte à me défendre et à fuir au cas où.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils mais obtempéra. Le groupe partit, traînant Eren qui était encore inconscient. Levi se tourna vers Clare et l'homme.

_ Je vais te tuer !

_ Encore et toujours la même rengaine, trancha-t-elle. Tu dis que j'ai vieilli mais toi, tu radotes.

_ Salope !

Levi le vit enlever sa cape. Dessous, il était nu, entièrement nu. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il s'attendait à voir tout un équipement au lieu de ça. Est-ce… est-ce qu'il allait sortir des queues comme Clare ?

Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant s'avancer vers elle, mais, son corps changeait. C'était totalement différent des titans. Il ne se mutilait pas pour se transformer, son corps changeait. Il entendait d'ici ses os se craquer pour s'agrandir. Sa peau se recouvrait d'un pelage noir et marron. En quelque secondes à peine, il avait l'apparence d'un titan, mais de dix-sept mètres. Le fameux Titan Poilu. Qui n'en était pas un, apparemment.

Il abattit son poing sur Clare mais elle courut, esquivant. Levi parvint difficilement à voir ses mouvements. Elle était rapide, comme à son habitude. Puis, elle réapparut dans son champ de vision. Elle était sur le mur du château et grimpait à l'aide de ses secondes queues. Elle finit par grimper jusque sur la toiture.

_ Hé ! Sale _macaque_ ! Tu me vois déjà plus ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Levi se demanda quelque chose… que voulait dire « macaque » ? Il chassa cette question pour fixer de nouveau la scène. Il écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux. D'autres queues sortaient de Clare. Il y en avait six maintenant, sept si on incluait la normale. Les six pointaient en avant, avec leur griffe brillante au soleil, menaçante.

_ Comme si tu pouvais me tuer comme ça ! Se moqua à son tour le Titan Poilu.

Il dirigea son poing sur elle, voulant la frapper. Merde ! Si elle esquivait, le château allait prendre un sacré coup et…

_Mais merde Erwin ! Barre-toi de là !_

Au lieu de ça, Clare arrêta le coup avec ses six queues et Levi entendit le Titan Poilu gémir de douleur. La bestiole ricana, non elle explosa de rire.

_ Tu es faible ! Faible ! Faible !

Le titan recula et écrasa un cadavre de ses compagnons qui se décomposaient déjà, la fumée commençait à s'élever en l'air. Bordel.

_ Hé ! Héla Clare. Ils ne savent pas que tu as agi de ton propre chef, hein ?

Le titan ne répondit pas.

Levi en profita pour s'avancer. Il passa en manœuvre et s'éleva dans les airs. Avec l'élan, il put bondir jusqu'au château du QG, dégainant en même temps. Il atterrit sur l'une des tours et échangea un rapide regard avec Clare. Levi se tint en position, prêt à abattre ce monstre. Non… il voulait des informations. Ils devaient l'interroger pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Le Titan Poilu le fixa.

_ Tu es devenue faible, aussi, asséna-t-il à Clare. Avec des humains pareils, tu as un poids mort.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, il avança la main sur Levi. Le Capitaine pouvait esquiver mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait, mais plutôt le château.

_ Crève ! Hurla Clare.

Levi la vit s'élever dans les airs, sautant avec sa queue et… merde, il ne voyait pas. Ses jambes. Elles étaient normales ou ? Il ne parvenait pas à bien voir. Elle était trop rapide. Sa vision était déformée. Pourtant, il aperçut deux queues se loger dans le cou du titan de chaque côté et Levi aperçut Clare en train de rouler sur elle-même, comme un foret, à l'aide de ses quatre autres queues et elle traversa le cou du titan. Elle disparut dedans.

Le Titan Poilu ouvrit la bouche, surpris. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il porta sa main à son cou où du sang en sortait abandonnement. Un jet se déversa sur la toiture, tombant dans les gouttières. Il recula et là, Levi entendit un bruit répugnant, comme un mélange de bulle et de morve avant que Clare ne ressorte de son œil droit. Elle continuait de tourner sur elle-même, utilisant les griffes de ses queues comme des lames. Elle atterrit sur le toit, en sang. Elle était rouge, non, noire, noire de sang. Levi aperçut seulement ses yeux dorés, brillants. Mais ils étaient froids, totalement froids.

Le titan commença à tomber vers eux mais Clare utilisa de nouveau ses six queues pour le repousser. Le titan ne tenait plus en équilibre et tomba de tout son long en arrière, créant une petite secousse. Les arbres bougèrent et Levi sentit l'ardoise trembler sous ses pieds.

Comment se faisait-il ? Clare ne semblait pas l'avoir touché à la nuque. Si on se focalisait sur l'anatomie humaine, elle lui avait probablement transformé son cerveau en bouillie, ressortant par son œil. Il la fixa, surpris. Il ne savait pas comment la considérer. Alliée ou ennemie ? Elle était froide, sauvage, cruelle. Et cette force… ça dépassait l'entendement.

Son regard acier fut attiré par quelque chose, le sang du Titan Poilu. Il disparaissait mais là aussi, c'était différent des titans normaux. Les autres, ils se décomposaient dans une espèce de fumée puante et brulante. Là, ça disparaissait comme de petites particulières de poussière, brillantes. Ouais, ça brillait comme de petites étoiles. Dans un sens, c'était joli, comparé à l'horreur de la scène.

Levi aperçut le regard soucieux de Clare, elle fixait le cadavre. Il disparaissait à vue d'œil dans cette poussière d'étoile. Cette dernière semblait être attirée par le ciel. C'était vraiment bizarre et ça allait très vite. En moins de deux minutes, le corps avait entièrement disparu, ne laissant plus rien à part de l'herbe piétinée. Les autres corps avaient également fini de se décomposer. Il ne restait plus rien.

Le Capitaine fixa de nouveau Clare et le sang qui l'avait maculé, avait disparu aussi, laissant de nouveau sa robe ivoire comme avant, propre. Par contre, l'apparition des autres queues l'avaient déchiré, laissant des trous béants à la place. Des lambeaux de tissu tanguaient au grès du vent.

Bordel. Que venait-il de se passer ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Etait-ce un congénère de Clare ? Pouvait-elle se transformer en quelque chose d'aussi laid et immonde ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle fit disparaître les quatre queues, gardant deux pour pouvoir se mouvoir. Elle sauta ainsi vers lui, Levi la regarda faire. Il fut surpris de la voir si… fatiguée. Ereintée. Elle respirait fort. C'était totalement différent avec les titans qu'elle avait déjà chassés et tués.

_ Est-ce que je peux ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. Lessivée.

Elle se tint au bras droit de Levi, tentant de garder un minimum son équilibre. Elle tremblait, affreusement.

_ Ohé, fit-il. Ne tombe pas dans les pommes.

Il la vit sourire. Il croisa son regard. Il n'y vit aucune motivation, aucune détermination. Aucune vie. Elle semblait abandonner. Ce regard lui donna un frisson. Il n'était pas habitué à la voir comme ça.

_ Fatiguée. Dodo.

Et avant de rajouter quelque chose, elle s'évanouit. Levi eut le temps de la rattraper. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais elle continuait de respirer fort et rapidement. Comme avec Eren et Erwin, il la prit sous son bras et activa la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Il savait que la fenêtre où était Erwin devait être ouverte. Il y arriva, Clare tenue encore comme un sac.

Erwin écarquilla les yeux, surpris, voir choqué de la voir comme ça.

_ Que lui arrive-t-il ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Elle n'est pas blessée mais elle semble juste totalement amorphe.

Erwin lui laissa de la place pour passer. Levi en profita pour ranger ses gardes et porta mieux Clare. Sa queue n'était vraiment pas facile à magner. En plus de cela, les deux autres étaient encore présentes, traînant au sol.

_ Enroule ses putains de queues, lança Levi. Je vais marcher dessus.

Erwin ne se fit pas prier et mit d'abord les deux sur Clare et l'autre, il tenta de la faire tenir sur l'épaule de Levi.

_ Suis-moi, fit Erwin. On va la mettre sur mon lit.

Le Capitaine le suivit sans demander son reste. Clare semblait également se refroidir rapidement. Et pourtant, son front avait des gouttes de sueur. Avait-elle de la fièvre ?

_ Où sont les autres ? Demanda Erwin en traversant à la hâte la galerie.

_ Ils vont bien. Ils devraient arriver bientôt. Eren a été assommé. Clare a usé d'un… enfin, je pense que tu as vu.

Il l'avait dit d'un ton réprobateur. Erwin lui jeta un regard en arrière avant de descendre les escaliers en vis pour aller à l'aile de leur quartier.

_ J'ai vu.

_ T'étais au courant ? Lança Levi. De ça ? De ses autres pouvoirs ? De ses queues qui poussent comme de la mauvaise herbe ?

_ Ce n'est pas le moment…

_ J'aimerai bien savoir !

_ Oui.

Le Capitaine serra les dents. Erwin ouvrit la porte de son bureau, puis de sa chambre. Il laissa entrer Levi qui déposa Clare sur le lit. Aussitôt, Erwin s'approcha d'elle et prit son pouls avec sa main. Il acquiesça. Puis, il passa sa main sur son front.

_ Elle est brûlante.

Il soupira.

_ Va voir les autres et assure-toi que tout le monde est bien là. Je m'occupe d'elle.

Levi était estomaqué mais n'en dit mot, il ne réagit pas plus que ça non plus. Erwin gardait de nombreux secrets. Néanmoins, en ce qui concerne Clare, il aurait aimé le savoir. Ça aurait pu mettre en danger Eren. Leur groupe entier ! Et puis était-il au courant pour le Titan Poilu ?

Il serra les dents et sortit des appartements du Commandant. Il traversa rapidement le couloir, descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver dans la cour intérieure. Là, il aperçut au même moment le groupe de tout à l'heure.

Hanji avança vers lui.

_ Personne n'est blessé, fit-elle. Hormis Eren qui est toujours dans les choux.

Elle lui asséna un regard inquisiteur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il lui lança un regard mauvais.

_ Tu n'es pas restée pour tout voir ? Demanda-t-il réprobateur.

_ Non, répondit-elle. On a vraiment essayé de vous contourner. Mais on a vu pas mal de chose. Sauf la fin. Quoique. On a vu de petites lumières s'élevaient vers le ciel. Si tu es là, c'est que le Titan Poilu est vaincu, non ?

Il acquiesça.

_ Clare l'a neutralisé. Mais elle s'est évanouie juste après.

Hanji écarquilla les yeux.

_ Où est-elle ?

_ Avec Erwin.

Elle s'apprêta à y aller lorsque Levi la retint violemment par le bras, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur.

_ Levi ! Tu me fais mal ! C'est quo…

_ Tu étais au courant ? Demanda-t-il froid. Ses autres pouvoirs.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Puis, elle finit par froncer les sourcils.

_ Non. Je me doutais de certaines choses mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il la lâcha et elle courut immédiatement rejoindre Clare. Levi lâcha un soupir et fixa les autres. Tous avaient les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Levi laissa tomber ses yeux sur Eren.

_ Allongez-le dans son lit, fit-il. On se rejoint dans la salle commune dans cinq minutes.

Le Capitaine ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser. Pendant que les autres s'activaient à se regrouper et à transporter Eren, il revint sur ses pas, rapidement, enfin de voir Erwin.

Il savait bien et Erwin leur avait prévenu que Clare était une source d'ennui comme une bonne arme, une sorte de bénédiction. La preuve, elle avait réussi à tuer leurs assaillants sans faire trop de grabuge. Il n'y avait pas de murs défoncés, pas de tours écroulées. Il y avait juste quelques pierres qui étaient tombées ainsi que des tuiles. Toutefois, il le prenait plutôt mal qu'Erwin lui ait caché ce genre de chose. Sans compte que… Levi ne sentait pas du tout Clare dans ces moments-là. C'était une personne totalement différente qui se battait. Comment pouvait-elle être si brutale et cruelle alors qu'avec eux, elle agissait comme un petit animal ou un truc simplet ? Parfois même encore, elle semblait encore craindre Erwin. Alors quoi ?

Lorsqu'il arriva au bureau d'Erwin, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer, de toute façon, la porte était ouverte. D'ici, il pouvait entendre parler Hanji.

_ C'est moche, fit-elle. Ça suinte. Erwin, aide-moi à tenir ça.

_ Elle a l'air d'avoir mal, rajouta Erwin.

Levi s'invita et découvrit avec horreur l'état de Clare. Elle était toujours allongée, inconsciente. Toutefois, elle transpirait encore plus, respirant rapidement, la bouche ouverte, cherchant à avaler désespérément de l'air. Mais surtout, il vit qu'ils lui avaient enlevé sa robe, cachant ses parties intimes avec des serviettes. Ses yeux aciers tombèrent sur le bas ventre de la bestiole.

C'était répugnant. A vomir.

Il se souvenait qu'Erwin lui avait parlé d'une cicatrice.

C'était ça ?

Pendant qu'Hanji semblait la tapoter avec du coton et de l'alcool, Erwin tenait des compresses que la scientifique appliquaient là où… Oh merde. C'était dégueulasse.

La cicatrice était noire, avec des semblants de croutes oscillant entre le marron foncé et le noir. C'était nécrosé, pour sur. C'était assez gros, vraiment gros. Comment s'était-elle fait ce genre de blessure ? On aurait dit que quelque chose l'avait transpercé ou une coupure qui a très mal cicatrisé. C'était juste en dessous de son nombril. Ça ressemblait à une espèce de rond au premier coup d'œil. De fines… quoi ? Veines ? Non. Ce n'était pas des veines mais c'était tout comme, partaient de cette ancienne blessure, tout autour. Combien y en avait-il ? Trop, beaucoup trop. Certaines étaient fines, d'autres non. Certaines étaient longues, une longeait jusque dessous son sein droit. La cicatrice formait de temps en temps des sortes de… boutons ? De croutes ? Les deux, Levi ne savait pas comment décrie ça et certaines s'étaient ouvertes, laissant apparaître un liquide blanc lait, à moitié transparent. Et merde, il le sentait d'ici. Ce n'était pas une odeur de pus comme un putain d'abcès, ça sentait la mort, la chair pourrie.

Enfin, il capta qu'Erwin le fixait, peut-être depuis un moment. Levi le fixa à son tour, restant silencieux.

_ Elle va crever ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

_ Non, fit Erwin. Elle a ça depuis longtemps.

_ Et ça ne s'enlève pas, rajouta Hanji. J'ai essayé de gratter la surface, pour enlever ce qui est nécrosée mais c'est ancré en elle. C'est vraiment bizarre. On ne peut que désinfecter. Erwin, applique une compresse ici.

Il voulait leur en parler, ou plutôt à Erwin. De ce bordel, pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit mais en voyant cette scène, il s'en trouva désarçonné.

_ Tout le monde est présent, fit-il à la place. Il n'y a aucun blessé. Ils se regroupent dans la salle commune. Je leur ai dit d'y être dans cinq minutes. A vrai dire, j'espérais que tu viennes pour donner quelques explications. Je pense que tout le monde a le droit de le savoir. Surtout que tout le monde connaît Clare. Alors…

_ J'ai compris, coupa Erwin. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'aider Hanji à appliquer des compresses. Et sinon, il y a des dégâts matériels ?

_ Rien de bien alarmant, poursuivit Levi en observant ce que faisait la scientifique. Quelques pierres qui se sont enlevées, des tuiles brisées. Mais rien de bien alarmant.

Clare couina dans son inconscience, respirant encore plus vite.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'elle peine à respirer, observa Hanji. Comment c'est possible… elle n'est même pas blessée… à part sa cicatrice qui suinte.

Elle appliqua les dernières compresses, les prenant des mains d'Erwin et alla prendre une serviette qui était plongée dans une bassine d'eau. Levi ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici. Puis, elle attrapa la couverture et la plaça sur Clare, la gardant au chaud. Elle se tourna vers Levi, l'observant à peine. Le Capitaine aperçut de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Puis, elle fixa Erwin.

_ Je vais rester auprès d'elle. De toute façon, je pense qu'elle préfère que ça soit une femme qui s'occupe d'elle.

_ Je te la laisse, répondit-il en se levant.

Ses yeux turquoise croisèrent ceux aciers de Levi. Sans un mot, ils sortirent de sa chambre, Levi prit le soin de la refermer doucement. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard aux occupants. Hanji s'était accroupie au niveau de sa tête et la caressait doucement.

Enfin, il suivit d'Erwin ou plutôt se mit à sa hauteur, sortant du bureau.

_ Sa cicatrice, commença-t-il. Ça a déjà fait ça ? Depuis qu'elle est avec nous ?

_ Non. Mais elle m'a dit qu'il y a plusieurs années, ça avait déjà fait ça et qu'elle a juste attendu que ça passe.

_ Elle s'est fait ça comment ?

Erwin avait la mâchoire crispée.

_ Elle a refusé de me dire quoique ce soit. Apparemment, c'est un mauvais souvenir. Peut-être une attaque de ses congénères, vu qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de l'apprécier. Avec Hanji, on a compté les espèces de marbrure qui rayent son ventre. Elle en a cinquante, tout pile.

Levi ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Puis, il fronça les sourcils. Quel genre d'arme pouvait faire ça ? A moins que ça ne soit comme du poison ? Ou juste une cicatrice. Mais la forme était étrange.

Puis, le Capitaine se rappela de quelque chose. Il ne savait pas s'il y avait un lien, après tout, il ne l'avait vu que de loin mais si on comparait cette cicatrice au sceau de la reine, la forme y ressemblait plus ou moins… au final, ça ressemblait comme à une étoile avec de multiples branches.

Il lui en parlerait plus tard. Ils étaient à présent dans la salle commune. Le Capitaine fut satisfait de voir presque tout le monde. Hanji, Eren et Mikasa n'étaient évidemment pas là. Mikasa devait veiller Eren.

Tous les membres du Bataillon observèrent Erwin.


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Et bien... je suis ravie de voir que vous commencez à avoir peur de Clare. C'est fait exprès, évidemment XD On en saura un peu plus petit à petit. Et oui, Erwin en sait plus que les autres (pour le moment du moins). De mon côté, je pense finir dans quelques jours la fic.**

**Je me rends également compte que le point de vue de Levi ampute certaines choses, notamment ce qu'il se passe entre Clare et Erwin. D'un côté, c'est fait exprès pour que ça vous laisse dans le flou mais ne tirez pas de conclusions hâtives à leur sujet ;) de mon côté, je suis ce qu'il se passe entre eux et tout mais bon^^ j'ai choisi de ne pas le transcrire dans la fiction (ou très peu).**

**Bien, place aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : Je suis d'accord. Vive la mousse et vive les bains (si seulement j'avais une baignoire T_T ça me manque snif). Ahah, oui, elle ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Après, l'hybride s'est évaporé donc bon, toutes les tâches sont parties^^ Yep, dégueu, c'est moche. Et tu verras dans ce chapitre ;)**

**Capo Kaeden : T'inquiète, t'inquiète^^ Ton séjour était bien ? En ce qui concerne les deux derniers chapitres, je voulais générer ce sentiment et j'ai réussi. Clare a beau les aider, on ne sait encore rien d'elle. Et plusieurs questions se poseront également vis à vos d'elle. Alliée ou ennemie ? Erwin sait des choses, c'est sûr mais bon... je te laisse lire pour voir ce qu'il va dire ;) Pour le mémoire, c'est à mes frais, ça serait trop beau XD Mais ça prouve aux enseignements notre motivation. Yep, je pense bien. Dans ce cas, bon courage si tu as quelques notions de droit car pas facile^^ Pour Mikasa, je suis d'accord mais pareil, ça s'arrête là. Et holy shit, c'est quoi ce truc ? J'ai imaginé et... j'ai eu peur. A bientôt^^**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaiicho : Et bien, oui, quand on regarde dans les détails, il y a des liens un peu partout^^ Court ? 3 000 mots sachant que je poste tous les deux jours ? XD Cent balles et un mars aussi ? XD Merci et j'espère que ça te plaira jusqu'au bout.**

**S-Lay L : Ça passera bien :) Tu fais les quatre coins de la France ? Pourquoi devrait-elle crever ? XD C'est juste une blessure qui s'est récouverte^^ Et bien, je suis pas sûre qu'ils savent ce qu'est un singe déjà. Et puis, "macaque" est prononcé dans une autre langue que la leur :p Et tu verras^^ Et ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est déjà gentil de mettre ton avis :) **

**Akira-Kyubi : Et c'est pas fini^^ on saura certaines choses mais pas toutes tout de suite^^ J'imagine bien et oui, c'est un véritable symbole dans ce cas^^ Oui, c'est le mot, pesant. Mais c'est fait exprès^^ Ah ben cool ! Et les résultats tombent quand ? **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les trente-quatre membres étaient là, assis ou debout dans la salle commune. Ils avaient cessé de discuter, de murmurer dès que le Commandant et lui avaient franchi la porte.

Levi passa devant Erwin, non sans lui jeter un regard et s'accouda à une des colonnes en pierre. Les autres l'observèrent en silence jusqu'à qu'il se pose. L'ambiance était tendue, mais pas autant que le Capitaine le pensait.

Leur Commandant les détailla tous, presque un par un, semblant enregistrer et interpréter leurs émotions. Puis, il s'avança un peu plus à son tour, se mettant au centre de la salle, afin que tout le monde le voie, sans s'asseoir.

_ Nous avons subi une attaque des Chevaliers et d'un autre individu, commença-t-il. Comme avec le précédent groupe, il est très probable qu'ils agissent seuls. Ils en veulent à Clare mais également à nous. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le Bataillon d'Exploration a déjà eu à faire à des attentats et des traquenards. Le plus souvent, il s'agit de bandits ou des hommes de main de nobles ou de riches marchands. Nous avons déjà eu des retombées de certains capitaines de la Police Militaire. Toutefois, lorsque le Commandant à l'époque, Niles Dwak, était là, il les punissait. Hors, maintenant, comme les autres, il a été tué après la Cérémonie. Clare nous a protégés une fois de plus. Elle nous a protégés de cinq Chevaliers qui étaient capables de se transformer en titan. Mais également, elle a annihilé un individu dont nous ne connaissons pas l'identité pour le moment. Le groupe de l'entraînement a pu voir que cet individu s'est transformé en Titan Poilu. Le même dont nous suspectons de l'intelligence et la faculté de parler. Hors, lors de sa transformation, cela s'est déroulé d'une autre manière que celle des titans. Ce qui vient à dire qu'il n'est pas un titan. Au vue de la courte conversation que Clare et lui ont échangé, il est fort possible qu'il s'agisse un de ses semblables dont elle nous a faits part.

Certains se regardèrent, surpris. D'autres froncèrent les sourcils, attendant la suite.

_ Clare a réussi à le tuer. Actuellement, elle est inconsciente, même si elle n'est pas blessée. Outre cela, Clare possède d'autres facultés, d'autres pouvoirs. Néanmoins, rajouta-t-il un peu plus fort en reconcentrant les soldats sur lui, Clare et moi pensions que vous l'avez compris.

Levi arqua un sourcil.

_Ben voyons…_

_ Vous savez tous qu'elle peut repousser les titans. Il est donc fort possible qu'elle puisse également les contrôler. C'était à envisager. Elle possède le même pouvoir qu'Eren, que certains titans ainsi que la défunte famille royale. Il n'est donc pas surprenant qu'elle a pu venir à bout de cinq titans.

Oui… ça collait la route. Eren avait déjà montré qu'il pouvait les contrôler rien qu'avec ses sentiments, sa détermination, sous forme humaine*. Alors Clare qui peut les repousser par son cri et les manipuler en ne disant presque rien, en claquant des doigts, ça passait.

Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il était vrai qu'il, non, eux tous avaient tendance à traiter Clare comme un monstre alors qu'Eren avait des pouvoirs semblables. De plus, au début, tout le monde le prenait pour un monstre, un traître. Alors Clare… mais c'était différent.

_ Clare est une autre espèce dont nous ne connaissons rien, lâcha Levi.

Il avait fini par croiser ses bras sur son buste. Erwin le fixa et Levi sentit que son supérieur n'appréciait pas la remarque.

_ Nous connaissons également peu de choses sur les titans, répliqua-t-il. Clare, on ne connait certes pas tout, mais elle vit avec nous, elle nous a protégés, elle nous parle, elle démontre de l'intelligence. En quoi est-ce un problème ? Le Bataillon d'Exploration explore en dehors des murs, je vous le rappelle. Pour nous ravitailler. Pour récolter des informations. Clare en fait partie.

_ Elle est différente au combat, coupa Nanaba. Plusieurs d'entre nous l'avons vue. Elle semble être une personne totalement différente.

Levi baissa un peu la tête, écoutant attentivement. Il n'était donc pas le seul à avoir vu ça.

_ D'après les rapports, reprit Nanaba, Eren perdait ses sens, se faisant dominer par sa rage. Maintenant, et principalement, il se contrôle. Mais Clare ? Il y a des moments, où ça va et d'autres, où elle lance un regard glacial. Et au combat, ça se voit. Elle est folle. C'est un monstre. Au sens propre du terme.

_ Et donc ? Posa Erwin. Est-ce suffisant pour la laisser de côté ? Je suis parfaitement conscient qu'elle a des moments où elle n'est pas elle-même mais elle ne nous a jamais attaqués. Je suis également fautif car j'ai parlé longtemps avec elle et que je ne vous ai rien transmis.

_Ça y est._

Levi releva la tête et le fixa, attendant ce qu'il allait dire.

_ Clare donne peut-être l'impression qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup. Pourtant, nous parlons de beaucoup de chose. De dehors. Des titans. De son existence. De ses congénères. C'est encore flou, elle omet de nombreux détails. Pourtant, je peux vous le garantir que nous pouvons lui faire confiance pour protéger le Bataillon d'Exploration. Outre cela, elle possède de nombreuses facultés qui sont avantageuses. Certains ont pu le voir, mais pour les autres, elle est capable de matérialiser d'autres queues à griffe. Elles sont extensibles, plus que nous l'avons vu. Elles peuvent atteindre jusqu'à cinquante.

_Cinquante !_ S'étonna Levi.

Il imaginait Clare avec cinquante queues. Bordel. C'était un monstre et comment pouvait-elle mouvoir et pousser tout ça sur elle.

Cinquante ? Ohé…

Il fronça les sourcils. Il devrait en parler à Erwin en privée, une fois finie.

_ Extensible jusqu'à combien de mètres ? Demanda Nanaba.

_ Dix mètres.

_Donc, elle peut faire jusqu'à vingt mètres d'envergure. Ça englobe une grande surface. Elle peut aisément tuer des titans jusqu'à cette taille. Pourquoi ne le fait-elle pas ?_

Et merde… trop de questions…

_ Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas usé de cette faculté avant ? Demanda encore Nanaba. On l'a vue sauter, grimper mais jamais étendre ses queues jusqu'à la nuque des titans directement.

_ Elle a besoin de prendre l'élan et de se servir de la force de l'air pour créer un impact assez fort, expliqua Erwin. Clare n'est pas non plus invincible. La preuve, elle est inconsciente à l'heure actuelle. Hanji s'occupe d'elle.

Levi expira bruyamment par la bouche.

_ Putain, fit-il. C'est vraiment chiant.

Il abdiquait. Erwin avait raison. Clare restait tout de même une bonne arme et une bonne protection pour eux.

_ Elle peut se transformer comme le Titan Poilu ? Hésita à demander Connie.

Levi aperçut les autres acquiescer, semblant s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Ewin resta de marbre, pourtant, le Capitaine aperçut un léger tressaillement sur son sourcil droit.

_ Elle dit qu'elle ne peut pas.

Ça. Ça voulait tout dire. Erwin ne la croyait pas. Alors qu'en était-il ? Elle ne pouvait pas ou elle ne voulait pas que les Explorateurs le sachent ?

Merde. Si elle venait à se transformer, comme ce titan, elle pourrait être aussi destructrice que le Titan Féminin, voir plus. Quel genre de monstre était-elle en réalité ? Levi peinait de plus en plus à croire que Clare n'avait que cette piètre forme semi-humaine. Si elle se transformait, ressemblerait-elle à un titan avec un pelage et une queue ? Ou bien… ?

Il eut soudainement mal à la tête et se la prit dans les mains.

_ Levi ? S'inquiéta Erwin. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Rien, grommela-t-il.

Et pourtant, quelque chose venait lui taper la caboche. Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de se remémorer quelque chose mais rien ne vint. A part cet horrible mal de crâne.

Soudain, il crut sentir quelque chose. Il avait la sensation d'un toucher soyeux, un toucher de poil.

Puis, plus rien.

_ Une pierre a dû tomber sur moi, mentit-il. Ça va.

Il se redressa, serrant les dents, sentant encore une légère douleur.

_ Je rebondis sur ce que vous dites, sur Clare, s'interposa Sasha. Vous parlez d'elle comme si elle était humaine. Mais malgré son allure, c'est un animal. Elle n'est pas un monstre, c'est un animal. En plus, j'ai déjà vu des animaux qui changeaient du tout au tout lors d'affrontements entre congénères avec un ennemi. Elle a dit qu'elle nous protégerait, je la crois. Elle a dit aussi qu'elle portait une certaine affection pour le Bataillon d'Exploration. Si elle nous a observés depuis tout ce temps, si elle s'est donné la peine de nous sauver hors des Murs, et ici encore, c'est qu'elle le ressent vraiment. Tout le monde oublié ça. Elle n'est pas humaine. Des louves réagissent avec cruauté et méchanceté pour protéger leurs petits ou leurs semblables, mais une fois avec eux, dans leur groupe, ils se comportent bien.

_ Tu veux dire quoi, par là ? Demanda Nanaba, semblant ne rien n'y comprendre.

_ Que Clare nous voit peut-être comme un groupe, une meute à laquelle elle a adhéré parce qu'on l'a acceptée. Et elle nous défend quand on est en danger. C'est tout. Ou si vous voulez, c'est un chien de garde qui montre des dents et qui n'hésite pas à égorger si on nous menace.

Levi soupira. Putain, elle avait raison. Néanmoins, Erwin semblait l'avoir oublié, lui, que Clare était un animal.

_ On va laisser le toutou se faire soigner par Hanji et le garder près de nous, trancha-t-il. Avons-nous le choix, de toute façon ?

Erwin sourit.

_ Si on joue dans ce sens, Clare est sous la surveillance d'Hanji.

_ Et la tienne, rajouta Levi. Elle passe le plus clair de son temps avec toi qu'avec cette folle.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Il vit son Commandant garder son sourire, ses yeux restaient d'un calme olympien. Et pourtant, Levi y crut voir comme une certaine fierté.

_ Effectivement, je la surveille aussi. Je l'étudie, observant une nouvelle espèce. Il n'y a donc pas de souci à se faire. Si c'était le cas, je serai déjà mort.

_Très astucieux Erwin…_

Levi se détacha de la colonne et partit de la salle commune, étonnant les autres.

_ Avez-vous des remarques ou des questions ? Demanda le Commandant en ignorant Levi qui partait.

Lorsqu'il s'en alla dans le couloir, il entendit encore le débat continuer. Il soupira. Il allait voir Eren et s'inquiéter s'il s'était réveillé ou pas. Il emprunta les escaliers menant aux cachots, apercevant en même temps que certaines torches étaient légèrement désaxées à cause des petits tremblements causés par les titans. Il continua son ascension et arriva au cachot d'Eren. Lorsqu'il entra, il aperçut Mikasa lui donnant de l'eau.

Il s'était réveillé.

Les deux plus jeunes se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Mikasa fronça les sourcils. Le Capitaine ne dit rien pour le moment, s'essayent au pied du lit d'Eren. Il finit par lever la tête vers eux, rencontrant leur regard.

_ La réunion est terminée ? Demanda Mikasa.

_ Oui et non.

Elle arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que Levi se barrait en pleine réunion. Dès qu'il avait connaissance d'un minimum d'informations, ou plutôt, celles dont il pressentait les plus importantes, il s'en allait. Mais ça valait aussi les jours où ça le faisait chier avec des décisions complètement stupides.

_ Comment va Clare ? Demanda Eren.

Levi posa ses yeux sur lui. Il était un peu pâle, avec de larges cernes. Il semblait fatigué. Le coup qu'il lui avait mis était si fort que ça ou c'était à cause de la bestiole ?

_ En train de comater. Hanji la soigne.

Il soupira et fixa Mikasa.

_ Tu peux disposer, fit-il. Tes collègues devraient te résumer la situation.

_ Je préfère res…

_ Je dois parler à Eren, trancha-t-il.

A vrai dire, il voulait lui poser des questions au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé mais pas seulement. Il voulait rester seul avec lui. Mikasa acquiesça et se leva, sortant du cachot. Elle lança un dernier regard inquiet à Eren et ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête avec un léger sourire, lui affirmant que tout irait bien. Puis le gamin se tourna vers lui. Levi attendit quelques secondes, avant d'être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'enceinte des cachots et les escaliers.

_ Pas trop mal ?

Eren hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Non. Tu n'as pas frappé aussi fort que je ne le pensais. Ou je me suis déjà habitué à la douleur.

Levi resta toujours au pied du lit et le regarda en coin.

_ Tu as une sale tête. Je ne pense pas que ça soit mon coup.

Il lui offrit un sourire triste.

_ Il s'est passé quoi. Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu as cru entendre ?

Il le vit pâlir un peu plus et… trembler ? Il fronça les sourcils. C'était à cause de la bestiole…

_ C'est vraiment bizarre, à chaque fois, commença-t-il. Enfin, les fois où elle crie, je suis pétrifié, j'ai l'impression d'entendre comme une sorte de menace mais là… elle n'a rien dit. Enfin, pas à haute voix. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça. C'est comme… comme si on s'enfonçait dans mon crâne. Comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Je le sais, je le sens mais je ne peux rien faire. C'est comme si quelque chose prenait le contrôle de mon corps. Et au début, il ne peut plus bouger, rien. J'ai honte de l'avouer mais j'ai peur. Clare donne l'impression qu'elle est derrière moi et qu'elle me manipule comme une marionnette. Je ne peux rien faire.

Eren regardait dans le vide, se remémorant ses faits, cette sensation désagréable. Son visage était vraiment pâle, à la limite du vert. Avait-il envie de vomir à ses souvenirs ?

De son côté, Levi écoutait attentivement et enregistrait chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque regard d'Eren. Il fallait garder un œil sur Clare mais ça semblait impossible. Elle possédait un pouvoir qui surpassait celui de la famille royale. Elle ne prononçait pas tout le temps des mots à voix haute.

_ Et après, quand je sens que mon corps ne m'obéit plus, regardant devant moi. J'entends sa respiration, sa _froideur_, je sens son _odeur._ Et quand elle parle, comme tout à l'heure. Cet ordre, il m'envahit. Je ne peux que m'y résoudre, me soumettre.

Il vit enfin Levi, le regardant dans les yeux. Le Capitaine avait fini par se tourner complètement vers lui. Il se demandait ce que voulait dire Eren. Sa froideur ? Son odeur ?

_ Mais je sais qu'elle ne nous veut pas de mal, à nous, le Bataillon, je veux dire. Parce que, quand elle prononce ces ordres, quand elle fait ça, elle essaye de me… décontrôler, de me rassurer. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Mais là, elle n'y arrive pas. Quand elle ne prononce aucun son audible à l'oreille humaine, elle est incapable de contrôler son pouvoir.

_ Quoi ? Attends. Tu l'entends donc bien parler dans ta tête ?

Il vit Eren acquiescer.

_ Elle parle mais ce n'est pas compréhensible. Même si je perçois des sensations, des intuitions. Mais ce ne sont pas des mots.

_ Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sentir son odeur et sa froideur ?

Il vit Eren pâlir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

_ Elle… elle… enfin, je crois que c'est elle mais… elle sent le cadavre. Elle est aussi froide qu'eux. Ce n'est pas agréable.

Il fronça les sourcils. Autant il s'était fait la réflexion que Clare sentait bon, ou plutôt le propre mais comme tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre d'Erwin, il avait senti cette odeur, qui provenait de sa cicatrice. Lorsqu'elle usait de ses pouvoirs, est-ce que la source provenait de là ? A quoi pensait-il ? Mais il ne pouvait empêcher cette vision de cicatrice et cette odeur de putréfaction.

_ Clare a une cicatrice, finit par dire Levi à Eren. Au niveau du ventre. Un truc totalement ignoble et nécrosé. Durant le combat, ça a dû se rouvrir et ça a commencé à suinter. Ça puait la mort, le cadavre. Tu as peut-être senti ça.

Il le vit étonné avant de se détendre.

_ Elle va mal ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton inquiet.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Eren arborait une tête vraiment dépitée, triste, soucieuse.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a à foutre ? Elle a vécu seule pendant plusieurs années. Et vu ce qu'elle a fai…

_ Tu ne comprends pas ! S'empressa de rajouter Eren. Clare n'est pas notre ennemie et… elle a vécu des choses horribles. Elle a subi des choses horribles. Elle essaye vraiment de nous protéger.

Levi fronça les sourcils, un peu plus, il sentait que les rides entre ces derniers se plissaient un peu plus. Il ne comprenait pas et ça l'énervait. Eren le regarda surpris, voir méfiant. Néanmoins, il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre :

_ Ça se voit, qu'elle a subi des choses. Elle le cache mais je le sens. Ça ne te semble pas bizarre qu'elle a parfois peur de nous, peur qu'on la touche alors qu'en combat, elle est sans pitié ?

_ Bien sûr que si…

_ Levi, est-ce que tu me crois ?

Il fut estomaqué. C'était quoi cette question ?

_ Est-ce que tu crois en moi ? Dis ?

Il soupira et passa une main sur son front.

_ Oui, je crois en toi.

Eren continuait de le fixer et l'intensité de son regard le happa de nouveau, le figeant. Ou plutôt, il ne pouvait défaire son regard du sien.

_ Clare n'est pas notre ennemie. Elle est là pour nous protéger. Mais elle a un passé lourd. Très lourd.

Levi serra les dents. Les yeux d'Eren brillaient presque d'un bleu qu'il connaissait bien, la détermination, la volonté. Eren essayait de lui faire passer un message.

_ Ok, finit-il par dire. Je te crois toi et ton intuition sur Clare.

Il le vit se détendre.

_ Par contre, reprit son cadet. Je me demande un truc. Est-ce que tu peux le garder pour toi ?

Hein ? Il verra bien.

_ Promets-le moi.

Levi soupira encore.

_ Je le promets. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Je me demande si Clare a vraiment vingt-deux ans.

Il tiqua à cette question. Son âge n'avait pas vraiment d'importance et elle les faisait bien, ses vingt-deux.

_ Je veux dire, reprit Eren. Depuis COMBIEN DE TEMPS, elle a vingt-deux ans ?

Et la perspective le dérouta.

Depuis combien de temps ? Oui, c'était une bonne question… Bordel… ça pouvait coller avec le fait que les prêtres croyaient en son existence depuis un moment et non une succession de génération.

* * *

**_* : Chapitre 49 de SnK._**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Bien... j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'il y aura 71 chapitres au total. Il me reste un et demi à écrire, autant dire que si je procrastine pas, je finis d'écrire la fic avant la semaine prochaine. Ainsi, je vais pouvoir tout relire à partir de celui-ci et corriger ce qui ne va pas et/ou étoffer si besoin.**

**D'ailleurs, je les ai écrits sur les OST de Fate/Zero et Fate/stay night... histoire de vous donner le ton de l'ambiance^^**

**Je rappelle également que ça serait bien que vous vous documentez sur la physique quantique, la théorie des multi-univers et de la fonction d'onde.**

**Au fait, il y a des gens qui vont à la JE ? J'y serai le samedi et le dimanche en Levi (évidemment), le premier avec l'équipement au complet et je pense faire version ménage le dimanche. Si j'arrive à finir le cosplay du dimanche également. Ou le contraire selon les températures.**

**Place aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : XD oui mais elle a l'habitude de se battre comme ça^^ Il est vrai, en même temps, Sasha a plus de connaissance sur le domaine animalier qu'Erwin. 0 pour le Commandant, 1 pour Sasha. Oui, Clare est effrayante et encore... elle n'a pas encore usé de ses 50 queues^^ Pour Levi, c'est ça. Il accorde plus de confiance à Eren et donc, le gamin défend la bestiole et donc... le Capitaine baisse les armes (un peu). Tu penses qu'il peut en user pour faire moins le ménage ? XD Et oui, cette question posée autrement prend son sens et hélas... j'avoue qu'il y a d'autres trucs comme ça^o^ Par contre, il y avait un (ou des) truc(s) cachés dans le fait que Levi n'arrive pas à se souvenir^^**

**S-Lay L : Rooo putain XD au moins, tu vois du pays^^ Nice et Montpellier... les villes les plus chaudes. Mes condoléances. Et t'inquiète pour le commentaire^^ c'est déjà bien que tu laisses ton avis :) Oui, Eren utilise des coups bas pour convaincre Levi XD quant à ses questions et Erwin qui ne croit pas la bestiole, c'est vrai, c'est tiré par les cheveux mais la logique viendra plus tard^^**

**Akira-Kyubi : XD à ce point ? Oui, il l'aime bien quand même, la bestiole, même si on sait trop peu de choses sur elle. Et bien, tant mieux, car je voulais faire ça, même s'il y a des moments "drôles". J'espère tenir cette atmosphère jusqu'au bout sans trop étouffer tout le monde XD Merci et je touche du bois pour toi le 7 ;)**

**Audrey Tarakai : XD tu verras bien^^ s'ils se souviennent déjà. Car la créature qui a tué Levi dans le dernier chapitre de la "Prochaine foi" avait dit qu'il ne devait se souvenir de rien ;) Yep et ça, on ne le saura pas tout de suite^^ on peut juste émettre des hypothèses. X'DD je vois. Ben figure-toi que j'ai hésité à le faire tomber dans les vapes, mais non. Un mal de crâne bien corsé, c'est déjà bien^^ Et le pauvre XDD je pense qu'Erwin aurait juste regardé et peut-être que quelques uns l'auraient aidé à ne pas finir disséquer par Hanji XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_ Comme Ymir ? Demanda Levi.

_ Je ne pense pas, fit Eren. Mikasa m'a expliqué que le Titan Poilu ne s'est pas mordu mais qu'il s'est transformé comme ça, sans se mutiler, apparemment. Ça veut dire que son corps humain n'était pas fusionné dans sa nuque. Et vu ce qu'elle m'a dit, Clare n'a pas tranché sa nuque.

_ En effet, elle est rentrée dans sa gorge et a transformé sa cervelle en purée.

Eren grimaça.

_ Leur corps n'est pas pétrifié dans du cristal ou en train de fusionner avec le corps du titan. Elle ressemble à une tortue, avec une croissance lente. Elle peut avoir une allure jeune mais ça ne correspond pas aux années humaines.

Levi soupira.

_ Ouais. Peut-être.

_ Mais elle ne nous a pas mentis, fit Eren. Elle essaye de se mettre à notre niveau, pour pas trop nous choquer, je pense.

Le Capitaine ne dit rien et finit par se lever.

_ Je vais apporter notre repas, dit-il. A cette heure-ci, j'espère que Sasha a commencé à faire à manger. Reste ici, repose-toi.

Eren le regarda, surpris.

_ Tu restes manger avec moi ?

_ Ça te dérange.

_ Non. Loin de là, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Levi le fixa, tout en étant vers l'entrée du cachot.

_ Je reste aussi dormir ici.

Et avant qu'Eren ne rajoute quelque chose, il partit.

* * *

Levi ne s'était pas éternisé dans la salle commune. Comme il l'avait pensé, le repas avait été servi en même temps que des questions continuaient d'être posées. Erwin y répondait, lorsqu'il le pouvait, ou quand il le voulait. Comme Clare, il devait omettre beaucoup de choses. Puis, Levi s'était refugié avec Eren au cachot, mangeant tous les deux. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe. Ils avaient mangé sur un tabouret, partageant l'assise pour mettre leurs assiettes. Ils s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, en tailleur. Même si son cadet était encore bien fatigué, il essayait d'animer leur conversation. Il parlait surtout de leur entraînement avant l'attaque, se plaignant de Jean, lui disant qu'il avait été plus rapide que lui. Mais que Mikasa était toujours là pour le couver et que ça le faisait chier. Pire encore, elle lui laissait certaines cibles alors qu'il voulait tout faire de lui-même. Levi l'avait écouté, attentivement, alors que la gamin remuait des bras, mouvant en même temps sa fourchette et son couteau. Le Capitaine lui avait dit de se calmer, pour ne pas en foutre partout. Et le gamin s'était excusé, reprenant la conversation. Levi lui avait proposé de s'entraîner tous les deux. Il avait vu Eren un peu surpris avant qu'il ne lui sourit avec sincérité et avec bonheur.

Quel gamin…

Pendant qu'il avait ordonné à Eren de se faire un brin de toilettes et d'aller au lit, Levi avait rapporté les assiettes, les nettoyant et de son côté aussi, il avait passé un rapide passage dans la salle d'eau, emportant avec lui pyjama, oreiller supplémentaire. Il avait fait attention à ce que personne ne le voit. Il ne voulait pas que les autres parlent dans leur dos.

Eren était encore réveillé, l'ayant attendu. Ils s'étaient couchés dans le petit lit du cachot, un peu trop rigide, mais ils étaient ensembles. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de parler un peu avant de dormir, se caressant doucement la main, enfin, c'était surtout Eren qui parlait. Et Levi observait à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait sous ses propres mots, peinant à finir ses phrases.

Le Capitaine avait aimé cette proximité, cette intimité entre eux. Manger ensemble, sans personne autour, c'était la première fois. Eren était encore plus expressif, plus bavard avec lui. C'était agréable. Il voyait ses yeux verts et bleus s'animaient malgré la fatigue évidente. Et dans son égoïsme, Levi se plaisait à se dire c'était parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux, parce qu'ils étaient ensembles, parce que c'était lui, Levi, qui lui faisait cet effet-la. Eren souriait, il guettait ses réactions, même infimes. Levant le regard. Haussant un sourcil. La manière de froncer ses sourcils. Levi savait que le gamin le déchiffrait. Et même s'il avait dû mal, non, qu'il n'arrivait pas à sourire, il savait que le gamin captait des pseudos sourires. Ça se reflétait dans ses yeux et ses sourires naïfs.

Avant de s'endormir, il admira encore une fois les traits d'Eren, reposant contre lui. Ses mèches lui barraient le front et retombaient sur un de ces yeux. Levi l'avait caressé inconsciemment, profitant de la douceur de sa peau, de ressentir sa chaleur. Et surtout, respirer son odeur si particulière.

* * *

Il grogna encore, sentant qu'on se pressait contre lui, lui tenant la taille. La chaleur de l'autre corps le maintenait dans une sorte de béatitude et une envie de rester au lit plus longtemps. En fait, il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, il voulait encore dormir.

Puis, des lèvres se posèrent sur son nez, laissant un petit baiser. Puis un autre, au milieu du front. Il grogna encore et voulait se retourner mais c'était bien trop étroit, sans compter que ses jambes étaient prisonnières.

_ Tu te réveilles ? Murmura une voix douce. Il est déjà bien tard.

Levi soupira.

_ Qu'est-ce tu fais chier ?

_ Si c'était moi, j'aimerai rester plus longtemps mais le Commandant n'est pas de cet avis.

Hein ? Erwin était venu ici.

_ Putain.

Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il découvrit le visage d'Eren, souriant. Sa tête était relevée, accoudée à sa main. Il avait l'air d'être réveillé depuis un moment. Levi ferma les yeux et mit sa main sur le visage d'Eren.

_ Enlève ce sourire de ton visage.

Le gamin ricana, en se plaignant pour la forme alors qu'il se défendait contre sa main. Levi le laissa faire, encore dans les vaps. Il sentit le souffle chaud du gamin contre son oreille.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il faussement accablé.

_ Parce que.

_ Ce n'est pas une réponse ça.

_ Bien sûr que si.

Levi ouvrit les yeux une seconde fois et dut tourner la tête pour apercevoir Eren. Le gamin était à moitié jonché sur lui. C'était pour cela qu'il avait senti son souffle contre son cou. Malgré tout, il continuait d'avoir ce sourire niais, bêtement heureux. Eren avait l'air bien, cette nuit l'avait reposé. Ses traits étaient détendus et ses yeux brillaient encore plus. Il semblait si heureux comme ça, insouciant, ne regardant que lui, en train de se réveiller.

_ Quoi ? Fit Levi.

Il sentit Eren se poser sur lui, croisant ses bras sur son flanc. Il posa sa tête dans leur creux, tout en continuant de fixer Levi.

_ Rien. Je pensais juste que je n'aurai jamais pensé à l'époque que je te regarderai en train de te réveiller, la tête dans le cul, les cheveux en bataille. Du coup, j'ai de la chance. Je suis avec le Soldat le Plus Fort. Et il m'a accepté près de lui. Tu sais que tu as l'air vraiment détendu quand tu dors ? Par contre, au réveil, tes rides sont plus plissées qu'en journée.

Il le fixait, surpris. Qu'est-ce que ce môme lui racontait ? Et pourtant, lui aussi, il n'aurait jamais pensé dormir avec lui, l'embrasser, l'enlacer. Ni même le voir au réveil. Pourtant, d'un côté, c'était quelque chose qui lui avait l'air familier. Il semblait connaître Eren, connaître son corps avant même de commencer à dormir ensemble. Ça avait débuté déjà au tribunal.

_ Levi ? Demanda encore Eren.

_ Quoi ? T'as pas fini avec toutes ces questions dès le matin.

Il ne répondit pas et ce silence l'alarma un peu. Il fixa le gamin qui avait le regard songeur, rougissant.

_ Eren ?

Son timbre de voix trahissait un peu d'inquiétude et il se maudit en lui-même de ne pas avoir pu contrôler ça… Maintenant, son cadet le fixait de nouveau, encore plus rouge. Il le vit inspirer avant de recommencer à parler :

_ On le fera ? Un jour ? Demanda-t-il rapidement.

Levi écarquilla les yeux. Il parlait de… ?

_ De nous deux. Enfin, tu vois…

Il se cachait un peu dans le creux de ses bras, baissant les yeux. Ses rougeurs avaient augmenté. Levi le détailla un moment, voyant ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Il pouvait apercevoir le contour de son corps à travers la couette.

Il finit par soupirer et se mut. Eren bougea également, lui laissant de l'espace. Levi s'assit au bord du lit et Eren l'imita. Néanmoins, le gamin prit soin de garder la couette autour de lui. Le Capitaine, au contraire, mis ses pieds au sol, profitant de la fraîcheur de la pierre. Il n'y avait pas besoin car le cachot était humide et frais.

_ Peut-être en temps voulu, répondit enfin Levi.

_ Mais… tu as envie, non ?

Levi croisa son regard. Eren rougissait mais ne flancha pas le regard. Il fallait bien en parler, de toute façon. Il ne savait pas quand ils pourraient le faire, car les prochains jours s'annonçaient trop remplis et chiants. Sans compter que dans quelques minutes, il devait rejoindre Erwin dans son bureau.

_ Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, finit par dire Levi. Je ne te toucherai que lorsque tu voudras, Eren.

Le gamin le regardait attentivement, rougissant encore plus. Il baissa les yeux avant de les relever. Apparemment, il semblait avoir une multitude de question.

_ Comment on sait ? Que c'est le bon moment ?

Ohlala… il lui demandait ça, à lui. Levi soupira et finit par reculer sur le lit, s'accoudant au mur.

_ Quand on sera tous les deux, évidemment. Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il devrait avoir cette étincelle. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? C'est pas comme si j'y connaissais grand-chose…

_ Mais, coupa Eren incertain, j'ai cru comprendre que tu l'avais déjà fait.

Le gamin était perdu et il commençait aussi à le perdre. Bordel. Il était gêné de parler de ça avec lui.

_ C'est différent. J'ai déjà baisé, ouais. Mais avec toi, maintenant, je veux pas faire ça. Si ça doit se faire, je voudrai que tu le veuilles aussi et que ça se passe bien. Putain, qu'est-ce que tu me fais dire...

_ Désolé…

Il eut un silence entre eux. Puis, Eren bougea et s'assit aussi contre le mur, il s'approcha doucement et déposa sa tête contre celle de Levi.

_ Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Parce que, les filles, c'est différent.

_ J'imagine que t'es pas con. Tu dois savoir un minimum pour les hommes.

_ Oui… mais, est-ce que ça fait mal ?

_ Je vais pas te mentir, je pense que tu auras mal. Ne rêve pas que c'est toi qui va me le faire.

Il sentit Eren se crisper et se cacher dans ses cheveux.

_ J'ai pas la moindre idée, je n'y ai pas encore pensé, marmonna-t-il.

Levi soupira, encore, et passa sa main dans la chevelure d'Eren.

_ On verra ça au moment voulu. Mais t'as pas intérêt à regarder d'autres mecs.

Il sentit Eren bouger et tourna la tête, rencontrant ses yeux surpris.

_ Mais je suis pas attiré par les hommes.

Levi arqua un sourcil.

_ Qu'est-ce tu fous avec moi ducon ?

_ Mais c'est différent.

_ En quoi ? Je suis un homme, si t'es pas sûr je peux te montrer.

Il vit Eren se décomposer. Ce gamin prenait tout au pied de la lettre.

_ Je t'aime mais pas parce que tu es un homme, répliqua Eren gêné. Mais c'est que c'est juste toi. Les hommes, ça m'attire pas vraiment… loin de là. Mais c'est juste que c'est toi. C'est pas un genre que j'aime mais la personne.

Levi resta surpris. Eren avouait encore son amour pour lui, et il lui expliquait. De ce point de vue, il comprenait, mais ça voulait dire aussi que le gamin pouvait un jour le laisser pour une femme, s'il en tombait amoureux. Cette perspective ne le plaisait pas du tout. Il sentit son cœur se pincer. Toutefois, il n'en dit mot, continuant de fixer ces deux orbes brûlants. Tout ce dont il devait se fier, c'était l'éclat qui l'animait. Et c'était l'amour que lui portait Eren en ce moment. Alors, peut-être qu'un jour, cette flamme s'éteindra, ou se dirigera pour une autre personne, mais pour le moment, elle était concentrée sur lui.

_ Tu as vraiment de la merde dans les yeux pour aimer quelqu'un comme moi, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Eren lui sourit et avança son visage du sien tout en murmurant :

_ Je sais. Mais malgré tout, je t'aime. Tu es toujours là pour moi. Tu me sauves tout le temps. Tu me couves. Et puis, tu as quand même de nombreuses qualités malgré ton caractère.

Eren l'embrassa tendrement. Levi se laissa faire, appréciant ses lèvres. Il se délectait d'elles. Ils ne se touchèrent que les lèvres, mais c'était suffisant pour l'éveiller un peu plus. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, les yeux aciers de Levi restèrent cramponnés à ceux d'Eren.

_ Ah oui ? Et quelles qualités ?

Eren sourit.

_ Tu es loyal, fidèle à ta manière. Franc. Protecteur. Attentionné, même si c'est d'une drôle de manière. Tu me regardes tout le temps. Tu essaies de m'instruire et de m'apprendre des choses. Tu es fort, évidemment. Tu es aussi chaud, et ça fait du bien. Parce que tu es vivant. Tu as l'air insensible mais c'est faux. C'est le contraire, je pense plutôt que tu as trop de sentiments pour pouvoir en afficher un. Et puis, tu es tendre. Même si ça n'a pas l'air, certains de tes gestes te trahissent. Le soir avant de m'endormir, tu me caresses. En mission, lorsque je me fais encore enlever, tu me tiens contre toi avec possessivité. Tes yeux aussi…

_ C'est bon, coupa Levi. J'ai compris.

Eren pouffa.

_ Ça te gêne ?

_ Non.

_ Si ! Ça te gêne !

Levi le repoussa d'une main en grognant :

_ Casse-toi.

Eren lui attrapa sa main et le regarda encore avec ses yeux qui disaient tant de choses. Il lui souriait encore. Levi se sentit trembler, frissonner. Il avait envie de lui. Eren crut le sentir car il tint plus fermement son bras en le fixant.

_ Tu vas bien ? Tu trembles ?

_ J'ai un peu froid. Je dois aller voir Erwin.

En disant cela, il se leva et enfila rapidement ses habits, sous le regard inquisiteur du gamin. Néanmoins, ses yeux ne fixaient pas son corps, tout simplement lui. Levi le remarqua.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Eren baissa les yeux et son sourire baissa en intensité.

_ Rien.

Lorsque Levi finit de boutonner sa chemise, il soupira. Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais se figea.

_ Moi aussi, fit-il. Moi aussi. Pour un tas de raison. Mais j'ai la décence de ne pas le dire pour pas te gêner.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Eren et croisa son regard encore plus brillant, vivant. La surprise s'affichait sur son visage mais c'était une bonne surprise. Levi pouvait percevoir à quel point il était heureux. Il ne lui avait pas dit les trois mots, mais c'était tout comme. Il ne lui avait pas fait de longue tirade mais c'était tout comme.

Et puis, un sourire terriblement lumineux, toutes dents dehors s'afficha et Levi fronça les sourcils, agacé. Non, il ne l'était pas vraiment mais un peu quand même. Parce que ce gosse avait le don de faire battre son cœur rapidement. Et là, il voulait juste rester et tenter de faire un câlin approfondi… il ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas. Fichu manque de temps. Fichu Erwin.

Il partit alors avec un signe de la main. Lorsqu'il atteignit les escaliers, il soupira encore. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir Erwin. Il voulait plutôt se laver. Plus tard. En plus, il devait ranger le bordel qu'il avait foutu dans le cachot d'Eren.

Il grimpa alors sans motivation les escaliers jusqu'au bureau d'Erwin. Il toqua.

_ Entre.

Le Capitaine ouvrit et aperçut Hanji. Tous les deux le fixèrent.

_ Bien dormi ? Demanda Quatr'Yeux.

_ Mêle-toi de tes affaires, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Erwin lui souriait, la main sur le bureau. Des feuilles étaient devant lui, laissant à supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un rapport. Ou peut-être un truc à Hanji car il crut apercevoir des dessins. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, surtout lorsqu'elle rédigeait des rapports scientifiques.

_ On voulait te parler de ce qui s'était passé hier, fit Hanji.

_Evidemment._

_ Clare se remet doucement, eut besoin de préciser Erwin. Mais elle a des phases d'éveil et de sommeil. Elle dit des choses… bizarres.

Il arqua un sourcil. Révélait-elle des informations importantes ? Comme si elle était en prise sous l'alcool, après tout, de nombreuses personnes parlaient plus facilement… et même des gens à moitié dans le coma ou à demi-réveillés.

_ Elle récite des recettes de gâteau, pouffa Hanji.

Quoi ?

_ Il faudra lui demander d'en faire quand elle sera rétablie, continua-t-elle.

_ Plus sérieusement, coupa Erwin. Elle se remet et sa cicatrise se résorbe de nouveau. Outre cela, je voulais que tu me donnes ton avis sur le Titan Poilu.

Il fixa Erwin.

_ Ce n'était pas un titan, lança-t-il directement. Tu l'as vu aussi, non ?

Erwin acquiesça.

_ Il semblerait que cela soit un congénère de Clare. Hanji et moi pensons qu'elle est capable également qu'elle peut se transformer en une plus grande créature.

_ Tu m'as pourtant dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

_ C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Peut-être qu'elle ne peut _plus_. Et je pense plus à cette hypothèse. Sa cicatrice l'en empêche peut-être. A mon avis, elle peut acquérir une telle forme, aussi gigantesque. Par contre, je pense qu'elle doit arborer une forme différente du Titan Poilu.

Il arqua un sourcil.

_ Vous pensez à quelle forme ?

Il aperçut Hanji se tourner vers lui, un sourire immense collé aux lèvres.

_ En écureuil géant !

_Pardon ?_

Erwin soupira.

_ C'était une des théories que nous avons avancé, lors de la fuit du Mur, rappela Hanji.

_ Pour faire court et vu ses caractéristiques…

_ Ouais ben un rat géant. Comme si je n'avais pas deviné.


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Je préfère prévenir au cas où mais en ce moment, il y a de nouveau une phase difficile à la maison. J'ai pas le moral. Je suis sans arrêt en train de m'inquiéter et à le veiller. Donc si vous ne voyez plus que je publie pendant quelques temps, c'est normal...**

**Place aux réponses !**

**S-Lay L : Je te plains...déjà qu'à Nantes, donc dans le "nord", il fait chaud mais dans le vrai sud... berk. Un temps à crever comme tu dis ! C'est tard o_o Encore un mois à le savoir ? On se tiendra au courant :p si tu es à Rennes, je viendrai peut-être te passer le bonjour :p Tu as encore d'autres villes après Nice et Montpellier ou c'est fini la vadrouille ? Oui, c'est niais, c'est mignon, ils réapprennent à se connaître. Bref, un couple niais. Tant qu'à leur ancienne vie, je ne dirai rien^^ Elle perdrait sa crédibilité en écureuil géant d'un côté XD Je vois que le rat à plein de queue hante ton esprit XD A voir si elle se transforme un jour.. ou pas^^ **

**Nekolie : Tu es sur Paris ? (sans indiscrétion). Peut-être qu'on se croisera si tu viens le weekend (ou pas). Je me les fais aussi. J'ai fini Fate/Zero et là, je m'attaque à Fate/Stay Night ultimate blade works (les épisodes sont sur youwatch). Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de chose et j'ai pris une grosse claque dans la gueule avec Fate/Zero ! Bref^^ Ahah X'DD quel esprit machiavélique. Entre nous, je pense que ça serait plutôt Eren qui serait HS et Levi le fera bouger quand même XD Sérieux ? Tu as trouvé que leur conversation était marrante ? XD Sur certains points, certes^^ Après, ça fait un mois (ou presque) qu'ils se sont remis ensembles. Eren demande car justement, il se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir et leur relation est différente maintenant. Il demande pour être rassuré et aussi pour prendre la température. Il est curieux, c'est sûr. C'est aussi un ado qui découvre tout ça peu à peu. Apparemment XD Ils ont un livre de recette sous la main comme ça XD Ouais, ça doit faire des ravages une Hanji en tant que chef X'D Yep, les chimpunk le retour XD Clare en écureuil géant perd sa crédibilité mine de rien XD **

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : T'inquiète pas^^ Oui, un peu de douceur, en même temps, c'est aussi du Ereri donc bon :p D'ac^^ Tu as de la chance d'avoir des vacances^^ XD comme disait Hanji, c'était la théorie numéro une au début XD**

**Akira-Kyubi : "La blasance" ? XD Tu inventes des mots ? C'est Levi en même temps :p Clare n'a pas l'air de vouloir en parler justement. Mais on saura plus tard, en temps et en heure. Et oui effectivement, ça recommencera à s'activer mais tout de suite encore ;) Mange pas Eren, il nous le faut encore pour la suite de la fic (et du manga) XD de rien et j'espère quand même que tu l'auras ;) le BAC, c'est facile. Merci à toi plutôt :) Et j'espère ne pas décevoir jusqu'à la fin^^**

**MlleNyaa : X'DD ta review X'DDD hélas, on ne saura pas tout dans ce prochain chapitre^^ Inquiète pour Clare dans quel sens ? Tu te soucies d'elle ou tu as peur d'elle ? Oulà, évite de sauter XD surtout si on se rencontre et que j'ai l'équipement au complet sur moi^^**

**Audrey Tarakai : Oui^^ il faut bien :) leur relation est plus saine^^ Ahah, je savais que ça allait donner de faux espoirs XD Yep, ça fait beaucoup^^ il me reste un chapitre et demi à écrire (et j'ai déjà tout relu les autres). C'est même un peu plus que la moitié^^ En fait, lorsqu'ils ont rompu, ils ont réfléchi de leur côté et Eren se pose des questions par rapport aux relations sexuelles. Donc, il demande, gêné et aussi pour que Levi le rassure. Il est frustré mais ça montre également qu'il ne veut plus le prendre pour un coup d'un soir mais qu'il a des sentiments sincères envers lui^^ Ahah, pour la déclaration, à voir ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Erwin sourit.

_ Eren va mieux ? Demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

Il n'aimait pas quand il faisait ça. Il avait l'impression qu'Erwin noyait le poisson, c'était chiant. Il devait encore garder des informations pour lui.

_ Ouais.

_ Très bien alors. D'ailleurs, lorsque tu es parti hier, nous avons parlé avec les membres du Bataillon. Malgré la potentielle menace et les problèmes qu'elle peut apporter, on a décidé de la garder près de nous.

Levi arqua un sourcil.

_ Vraiment ? Elle omet de nous dire des choses, elle ne nous dit pas ce qu'elle est, ni…

_ En fait, coupa Hanji, elle n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'elle est. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si elle nous avait faits du mal. Ses facultés sont extraordinaires, voir terrifiantes, mais elle est de notre côté.

Il soupira, il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce sujet. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la bestiole. Tout le monde semblait bien l'accepter, même Eren.

_ Levi, fit Erwin. Tu sais, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste près de nous que de la chasser, ou même la neutraliser. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas. Avec elle près de nous, on peut l'avoir à l'œil et essayer d'apprendre des choses sur elle, ses facultés et ses congénères.

_ Tu veux dire surtout toi, répliqua Levi. Elle est maintenant presque tout le temps avec toi et pire encore, elle est dans ton lit.

Erwin lui afficha un regard surpris, comme Hanji. Levi serra les dents.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu oublies, encore, ce qu'elle est. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a des gros seins qu'elle est une femme.

Hanji éclata de rire et Erwin essaya de resté stoïque.

_ Quoi ? Fit une voix scandalisée.

Ils se tournèrent tous, voyant Clare s'accouder à la porte, les regardant. Apparemment, elle avait entendu leur conversation. Elle regarda Erwin et Levi aperçut son regard changé, comme triste, choqué, trahi. Puis, avec ses mains, elle cacha sa poitrine, dans un geste d'innocence, de petite vierge effarouchée.

_ Tu en avais après mon corps ! Lança-t-elle. Alors que je suis chaste !

Levi arqua un sourcil.

_ Tu vas pas nous faire croire que tu es une sainte.

Elle le fixa cette fois-ci, outrée.

_ Ça ne veut pas dire que je me bats avec hardiesse que j'ai perdu ma virginité ! Se défendit-elle, baissant les bras.

Puis, elle rougit violemment mais tenta de garder un regard sérieux et déterminé.

_ Clare ? Interrogea Hanji. Tu es vierge ?

Il eut un silence et Levi soupira en se tournant vers leur Commandant. Il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher les rougeurs qui venaient le colorer jusqu'à ses oreilles.

_ C-ce n'est pas la question ! Répliqua Clare avant de pointer son doigt sur Erwin. J'ai appris qu'il en voulait après mon corps ! C'est pour ça que tu t'invites dans la baignoire ?!

Quoi ?

_ Pardon ? Fit cette fois-ci Erwin. Je te signale que c'est ma baignoire et que tu veux tous les deux jours un bain.

_ Mais j'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu viennes avec moi. Heureusement qu'il y a beaucoup de mousse…

Erwin était maintenant gêné. Il toussota.

_ Passons. Ceci n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Levi, je voudrai que tu m'accompagnes avec Eren pour accueillir les recrues. Il sera plus facile d'avoir des personnalités célèbres pour tenter de piquer leur curiosit-Clare ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il s'était levé de son bureau, le regard mi-surpris, mi-inquiet. Levi et Hanji se tournèrent. Cette fois-ci, ils virent Clare à la porte du bureau, en train de l'ouvrir. Elle les fixa aussi et haussa les épaules.

_ J'ai faim.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle ferma la porte. Il se rassit, soupirant. Levi s'aperçut qu'il était fatigué, aussi. Avait-il veillé sur Clare toute la nuit ?

Le voyant comme ça, Hanji déclara :

_ Je vais la suivre.

Et elle partit à son tour. Levi, perdant sa patience et son respect, prit une chaise et s'installa dessus. Il fixa Erwin.

_ T'es sûr que tu veux garder cette bestiole ici ? Tu as vu la tête que tu tires ?

_ Hanji et moi l'avons surveillée cette nuit. Elle a eu une nouvelle poussée de fièvre et gémissait de douleur. Ce n'était pas facile. Alors la voir comme ça, partir, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver.

Il soupira doucement. Il plaignait Erwin.

_ Tu veux donc que j'aille à ce truc aussi ?

Il avait posé son menton sur la paume de sa main, prenant appui sur le bureau. Erwin releva la tête.

_ Oui. Ça serait bien. Tu as toujours une bonne réputation, jusqu'à qu'ils te voient après tous les jours. Mais tu es un membre important. Eren et toi, vous représentez l'espoir.

_ Tu veux plutôt que je les fasse fuir, avoue.

Erwin sourit.

_ Non. Je pense vraiment recueillir de nouvelles têtes. J'ai quelques idées en tête mais pour le moment, je vais me taire. Je vais attendre lorsque nous serons tous au complet. Avec nos membres se reposant vers Rose et les possibles nouvelles recrues.

Levi se redressa, sentant qu'ils avaient fini. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dit qu'il allait enfin passer dans sa salle d'eau, se laver, mettre des vêtements propres et manger. Néanmoins, il continuait de fixer leur Commandant.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je sens une idée de merde ?

_ On en parlera le moment venu, fit Erwin. Hanji ne sait rien non plus mais je l'ai avertie que je pensais à un plan. Je pense aussi profiter de la réception organisée à Sina pour en parler au roi et à la reine. Si c'est vraiment pour faire la paix, autant tâter le terrain, non ?

Levi fronça les sourcils.

_ Mouais. On va dire ça. Sur ce, je te laisse. Et essaye de dormir. Ta tête fait vraiment peur.

Erwin ricana.

_ J'essayerai mais c'est difficile avec tout ça.

Levi l'observa quelque secondes, en silence, avant de partir. Erwin ne lui disait rien quand il faisait ça. Il avait pris l'habitude depuis toutes ces années… Le Capitaine sortit de son bureau et devait bien avouer qu'il en était soulagé. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces réunions et de tous ces trucs chiants, ces cachoteries et ces complots politiques. Ça le faisait vraiment chier.

Mais maintenant, salle d'eau et manger.

* * *

A peine quelques jours étaient passés que Claire était de nouveau le centre des intentions. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles attaques, mais la bestiole s'était enfermée depuis deux jours dans le grenier, ne voulant pas sortir. Avec le travail qu'ils avaient à faire et la préparation du discours pour les futures recrues, personne n'avait vraiment fait attention. A part Hanji. Mais Clare semblait ne pas vouloir la laisser entrer. Mais ce matin, Levi fixait l'échelle qui avait été installée uniquement pour elle, et pour eux aussi, pour voir combien de trucs elle avait stocké et volé. Normalement, la trappe du grenier était toujours ouverte. Mais pas là. Le Capitaine était donc là, à regarder. Hanji était aussi présente, tambourinant à la trappe.

_ Clare ! Clare ! Laisse-moi rentrer !

Elle essayait d'ouvrir la trappe mais elle était clairement fermée, voir, Clare devait se trouver dessus pour ne pas qu'on l'ouvre. Levi se dit qu'il devait défoncer la trappe à coup de poing ou de lame. Ça céderait et la bestiole n'aurait rien à redire.

Erwin se pointa vers eux, il observa la trappe fermée, soucieux.

_ Elle n'est pas encore descendue ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Hanji le fixa, paniquée.

_ Non ! Pas du tout ! Elle ne parle pas et elle a bloqué la trappe.

Erwin s'approcha de l'échelle.

_ Allons bon. Laisse-moi passer, veux-tu ?

Hanji lui laissa la place. Toutefois, elle arborait une tête pessimiste, réalisant une moue peu convaincue. Levi pensait la même chose qu'elle.

_ Je veux bien mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille te laisser entrer.

Il ne répondit pas et grimpa à la place. Il continuait de fixer le plafond, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la bestiole sorte par sa seule présence. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la trappe, Levi remarqua qu'Erwin eut un rictus mi-écœuré, mi-douloureux. Enfin… était-ce vraiment de la douleur ? Etait-il le seul à le remarquer ? Il avala également sa salive difficilement mais se reprit aussitôt, affichant une expression brave mais aussi déterminée. Levi avait l'impression de le voir en plein combat, que ce soit politique ou avec des titans. A moins qu'il se préparait à une attaque ou une réaction violente de la part de la bestiole. Il frappa à son tour la trappe, de trois coups légers.

_ Clare ? C'est moi. Tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir ? On commence à s'inquiéter pour toi. Clare ? Tu m'entends ?

Il n'eut aucun bruit. Erwin baissa légèrement la tête, tendant l'oreille afin d'entendre le moindre bruit suspect, un déclic de la trappe ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Également, Levi remarqua que son supérieur semblait mal à l'aise, sur cette échelle, aussi près de la trappe. Pourtant, il n'était pas sujet au vertige ou à quoique ce soit. Ça étonna Levi. A moins que Clare fût morte et qu'elle pourrissait. Mais si ça avait été le cas, l'odeur aurait alerté Hanji et elle aurait tout simplement pété un câble depuis longtemps. Leur Commandant avait peut-être des vertiges à force de trop bosser ? Après tout, il avait encore des cernes énormes sous ses yeux, accompagnés de poche. Voilà pourquoi Levi détestait de monter en grade, parce qu'avec, il fallait s'occuper de la paperasse et d'un tas d'autres conneries. Erwin dormait rarement bien malgré ses airs calmes et ses sourires charismatiques mais distants.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes mais rien ne se passa.

Ça l'énervait.

_ Je peux ouvrir, se proposa Levi.

Sa proposition fit sourire Erwin.

_ Hum… Non merci, c'est gentil. Ça ira.

Le Commandant descendit de l'échelle mais continua d'observer la trappe en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_ Retournez à vos occupations, je vais encore attendre un peu ici.

Levi haussa les épaules et retourna à son bureau, se préparant pour un nouvel entraînement quotidien. Hanji partit aussi, déçue. A sa grande surprise, la Folle n'avait pas trop râlé. Etait-ce à cause du regard sévère d'Erwin ? Peut-être.

De son côté, il prit ses affaires et commença à l'installer. Lorsque que le Capitaine finit de mettre son équipement tridimensionnel, il s'assura d'avoir tout. Aujourd'hui, il s'entraînait seul avec Eren, le supervisant. Il s'apprêta à sortir, n'ayant pas fermé son bureau lorsqu'il entendit Erwin retenter sa manœuvre. Levi l'observa à travers l'ouverture de la porte. Il n'avait pas envie de déranger Erwin, ou de voir que le Commandant s'apercevait que quelqu'un le voyait _encore_ subir un _autre_ rejet de la part de la bestiole. C'était probablement la première fois qu'un être vivant lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Et pourtant, malgré les rejets et les crasses qu'elle lui faisait, elle restait le plus souvent auprès de lui.

Erwin tapa encore trois coups légers, toujours attentif au moindre son.

_ Clare, murmura-t-il. Sors d'ici. Je n'en peux plus et toi non plus.

L'expression du Commandant semblait désespérée, fatiguée.

C'était à peine audible mais Levi parvint tout de même à l'entendre.

_Quoi ?_

Au final, ils ne s'étaient pas tout simplement encore disputés pour une histoire de boue et de bain et que la bête avait fini par bouder dans son coin ?

Néanmoins, cette hypothèse vola en morceau. Il vit la main d'Erwin se resserrer sur la poignée de la trappe, sans pourtant l'ouvrir. Il semblait… anormalement mal.

_ Clare. S'il te plaît. Tu dois être dans un état déplorable. Il n'y a personne, viens.

Levi crut entendre qu'elle parlait mais il ne parvenait pas à attendre clairement sa voix, juste le son qui lui indiqua qu'elle lui répondait.

_ Je sais, fit à son tour Erwin. Je sais. Mais sors.

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, la trappe s'ouvrit et Levi vit qu'Erwin se couvrit le nez, comme s'il y avait une odeur. Il descendit l'échelle pour laisser de la place à la bestiole. Levi vit enfin Clare descendre et… il était surpris. Elle était encore malade ? Sa tête semblait terriblement fatiguée et peinait à se mouvoir correctement. Sa queue traînait derrière elle, sans aucune motivation, lasse. Même dans sa démarche, Clare semblait éreintée. Elle avait les épaules abaissées, le dos voûté. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, totalement mêlés. Au sommet de sa tête, Levi parvenait à voir un gros épi en train de pointer. Malgré le dégoût évident présent sur le visage d'Erwin, il la prit par la taille, ou plutôt, il la soutint et ils partirent dans le couloir, se dirigeant probablement vers son bureau.

Levi ne sortit pas tout de suite. Il se repassait la scène dans sa tête, abasourdi.

Il venait de se passer quoi ? Sa cicatrice lui refaisait mal ? Car à en juger le dégoût d'Erwin, ça devait y ressembler…

Yerk. Encore du pourri.

* * *

Enfin, ce soir, c'était le recrutement. Comme promis, Levi était venu accompagner Erwin avec Eren et deux autres capitaines, dont Nanaba. L'incident avec Clare n'avait pas été expliqué plus que cela. Selon Erwin, elle était tombée malade après une bêtise, encore. A savoir une mauvaise blague avec le bain, la boue et une fenêtre ouverte. Et apparemment, en prenant son bain seule, elle avait attrapé un coup de froid. Tout bête… Au moins, ça expliquait son état de reclus. Néanmoins, le Capitaine se demandait encore pourquoi Erwin avait affiché une telle expression.

Dans tous les cas, en plein sur l'estrade, Eren à ses côtés, Levi observait la nouvelle promotion de la 105ème division. Ils avaient tous à peu près l'âge d'Eren lorsque ce dernier avait rejoint le Bataillon. Il n'était pas présent la dernière fois, trop occupé à rédiger un rapport sur Eren et les premières expériences menées par Hanji.

Ce soir, Erwin affichait un visage solennel, déterminé et charismatique. Il se présentait comme le Commandant du Bataillon d'Exploration, un des héros. Un des protagonistes qui avait changé le cours de l'humanité, qui avait orchestré de nouvelles approches en sortie extra-muros. Et pourtant, Levi craignait les retombées après la Fuite et les ouï-dire de la cour. En le fixant discrètement du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'il avait un peu moins de cernes. Ça changeait, pour une fois. Même s'il avait commencé à écrire un discours, Levi savait qu'il ne s'y tenait pas. Leur Commandant apprenait ce qu'il fallait absolument dire mais le reste, il improvisait totalement. Erwin était un orateur. Malgré tout, c'était un putain de politique.

Il commença son discours sur un ton de récapitulatif, le manque d'effectif, les dangers hors les murs, l'aspect pas du tout morbide et pessimiste de leur Bataillon. Levi fut blasé de l'entendre parler de la Cérémonie qui avait tourné au vinaigre et leur fuite au-delà des Murs. Et pourtant, il finissait en mettant en avant les prouesses d'Eren, le faisant encore passer comme une arme élaborée en secret par le Bataillon, l'Espoir de l'Humanité. Le Titan qui luttait pour les Humains. Puis, Erwin parla de lui, Levi, vantant ses mérites et tout le bordel. Le Capitaine retint un soupir et serra les dents. Ça le faisait chier d'être ici, ça le faisait chier d'entendre un discours à moitié faux, d'entendre des choses que lui savaient. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Honnêtement, il se demandait si Erwin ne l'avait pas fait venir pour qu'il tire une tronche de trois kilomètres, refroidir tous ces gosses pour que presque personne ne restent. De toute façon, vu leur gueule, comme d'habitude, il n'y aurait pas grand monde à la fin. Putain qu'il voulait rentrer. En fait, il préférait rédiger un rapport que…

Soudain, il sentit encore une fois qu'on lui frôlait les mains. Instantanément, il se détendit, cachant ce qu'il ressentait, y compris que ça le faisait chier d'être ici. Le toucher ne dura à peine quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Eren le calme et le rappelle à l'ordre, si on voulait. Ils étaient sur l'estrade, en face de tout le monde, ça ferait mauvais effet si Levi y répondait. Vu de comme ça, ce petit geste passait pour une erreur de déplacement, du hasard. Mais lui, il savait et ça le démangeait de tendre ses doigts, juste pour frôler ceux d'Eren. Et merde, non. Il ne pouvait pas. Décidément, il voulait rentrer au QG et dormir avec le gamin…

Enfin, Erwin changea de ton et indiqua ainsi au Capitaine qu'il annonçait enfin _qui_ voulait se joindre à leur Bataillon. Et comme chaque année, les bleus fuyaient, baissant la tête. S'ils pouvaient partir en courant, déguerpissant comme des lapins en fuite, ils le feraient. Pour certains, c'était tout de même très limite.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il resta tout de même quelques recrues. Neuf. Seulement neuf. Et bien, ils allaient aller loin avec ça… Ils étaient très loin de l'attente d'une centaine de soldats.

Parmi les neufs, il y avait trois filles, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Enfin… Levi remarqua que deux d'entre elles, même si elles semblaient à moitié convaincues d'être restées ici, elles fixaient Erwin avec admiration. Certains, la plupart à vrai dire, s'engageaient pour leur courage, pour leur désir de faire bouger les choses. Après tout, le Bataillon était réputé pour réunir des personnes avides de changement et excentriques, voir barges. Mais d'autres s'engageaient parce qu'ils admiraient tel ou tel capitaine, ou bien le Commandant. Et c'était le cas d'Erwin. Et ça allait sur plusieurs domaines, que ce soit pour son rôle de stratège, que pour l'homme en lui-même.

Au moins, avec aussi peu de nouveaux membres, ils pouvaient les encadrer plus facilement, voir s'ils ne s'agissaient pas d'espion ou des non-humains. Clare le sentirait, de toute façon. Et aussi, ils auraient largement la place dans leur aile.

Erwin finit par leur sourire, de les complimenter en leur disant qu'ils avaient plus de courage que la plupart des Hommes avant de réaliser le salut militaire, le poing sur le cœur.

Levi et Eren l'imitèrent, comme les autres capitaines.


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Bon... c'est officiel. J'ai fini d'écrire les 71 chapitres o/ Bordel... la première fic faisait 262 pages... là, 284. Il faut vraiment que je me mette à écrire mes trucs et mon mémoire, ça serait bien.**

**Je vois également que vous avez un avis ambigu sur Clare^^ ce qui me plait au final :p J'ai vu aussi que l'échange entre elle et Erwin vous a posé des interrogations. Etant donné que c'est du point de vue de Levi, vous n'allez peut-être pas comprendre... mais on verra ça plus tard ! En tout cas, ne perdez pas de vue qu'elle n'est pas humaine malgré son apparence ;)**

**Place aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : Ok ! Je vois maintenant ! Oh ben ça va ! Tu es assez proche^^ Le samedi, ça va être gros rush à la JE et vu les températures, au secours T_T Je suis désolée, mais c'est machiavélique X'DD aah, va savoir. Peut-être qu'il tentera^^ Oui, elle le cache bien mais ouais. Elle est vierge. Pourquoi tuer Erwin ? Il ne l'a pas dépucelé X'D Il rougit juste XD Yep, il en sait mais c'est dans son rôle de Commandant et tout. Mais je le conçois que tu n'aimes pas trop ça. Pour l'état de Clare, ça se comprendra peut-être plus tard (et encore, je sais pas si tout le monde va comprendre...). La chair à canon ? Ma foi ! Surtout avec les nanas^^**

**S-Lay L : Donc, c'est bientôt fini^^ courage o/ Oh ? C'est vrai ? Faudra tenter de se croiser^o^ Va savoir... se transformera-t-elle ou pas ? Telle est la question... Elle le cache bien XD Ouais mais non, désolée^^ Tout à fait, ça lui correspond bien XD Avec ses sourcils étranges X'DDD mais ouais, il faut peur et ses sourcils sont bizarres XD Rooo ! Honnêtement, on ne sait pas s'il a vraiment les faveurs de la reine ;) mais ouais, il est supposé savoir parler aux femmes. Normalement. C'est pas con. Mais ont-ils inventé l'anti-cerne dans SnK ? Parmi les nouveaux, il y a peut-être des mecs qui admirent Levi (ils vont vite déchanter). Mais ouais, Erwin plaît mine de rien...**

**Akira-Kyubi : Tu en as beaucoup des nouveaux mots ? XD Pour Erwin, je t'avoue que je commence également à réviser mon jugement sur lui (notamment à cause de la fic, c'est très con). Et je commence à avoir un avis mitigé sur lui aussi. Même après le lemon, évite XD et puis, je pense que Levi te laissera faire :p Et j'espère alors (j'ai tellement peur car je vais aborder des choses assez dures à comprendre^^'). Et merci... même si l'avis du véto n'est pas super-super...**

**MlleNyaa : Je vois^^ difficile de trancher avec elle mais je te rassure, sa cicatrice, c'est juste une vieille blessure qui s'ouvre. Et donc, ça fait mal^^ XD normalement, elles seront dans les fourreaux :p**

**Capo Kaeden : Et effectivement, je me répète : pas grave. Si tu as des choses de prévu ou d'autres impératifs, voilà quoi. En ce qui concerne le chapitre... Oui, elle cache son jeu et s'est fait avoir par Levi (sans le vouloir). Je ne peux rien te dire pour tous les deux. Ou alors, tu verras peut-être quelques trucs dans le chapitre qui vient ;) Ahah ! Oui, ça change et c'est une bouffée d'air frais (autant pour nous que pour eux^^). Eren avec une bouille d'ange à se faire violer ? De mon point de vue, il ressemble à un gosse qui mérite des claques X'D Pour la cérémonie, en fait... j'avais une flemme monstre pour la faire X'D donc ça m'étonne^^ Et ça viendra bientôt pour la réception :p Si j'ai réussi à te faire ressentir ça pour la rate humanisée, dans ce cas, j'ai réussi^^ et j'espère continuer comme ça jusqu'à la fin^^**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Oh ben ça oui^^ Yep, elle a des moments de fatigue^^ En même temps... ça doit être chiant d'assister à ce genre de cérémonie alors qu'il n'en a rien à foutre^^ Et merci mais non^^ je suis pas du genre à déblatérer ce qu'il va pas^^ je préfère juste prévenir que s'il y a des complications, je ne pourrai pas publier comme d'habitude^^ Super anniversaire... aucune idée de qui aurait pu faire ça ? Les humains sont cruels... Je comprends ce que tu veux dire^^ perso, je ne considère pas mes animaux comme des animaux (après tout, les humains sont également des animaux). Nos compagnons sont des membres de la famille. C'est normal que ça fasse mal... 13 ans ? Elle commence à se faire vieille aussi ! Attention aux chaleurs. C'est quelle espèce de tortue ? Et de rien. Si lire peut apaiser un peu, alors tant mieux :)**

**Pour ce chapitre... je m'excuse pour les mauvais jeux de mots... vous savez que je n'aime pas trop Erwin, donc bon XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine était passée. Les nouvelles recrues avaient pris leur repère, se faisant doucement à la vie du Bataillon. Les capitaines faisaient tout de même attention à ce qu'ils disaient lorsqu'ils en croisaient. Le reste du temps, ils les supervisaient, leur apprenant à entretenir leurs quartiers, à s'entraîner en manœuvre. Bref. Des bleus quoi.

Clare passait pour l'animal idiot qu'elle n'était pas. Erwin avait précisé aux jeunes qu'elle était un animal trouvé, avec des facultés intéressantes vis-à-vis des titans sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails. Ça emmerdait énormément la bestiole qui ne supportait pas de rester quasiment tout le temps cloîtré dans une seule aile du QG et de pas trop pouvoir en sortir, sauf la nuit, car ça avait l'air sûr. Outre cela, elle n'avait rien ressenti d'étranges chez les nouveaux. Pour elle, ils étaient parfaitement humains. Ça leur enlevait une épine du pied, ils évitaient des problèmes, pour le moment. Toutefois, avec la venue des recrues, ils avaient installé des tours de garde au cas où. Et puis, Clare ressentait aussi assez les choses, généralement.

A côté de cela, il était question de la prochaine réception. Levi savait qu'ils devaient partir dans deux semaines pour faire le chemin jusqu'à Sina. Avec ces conneries, il fallait évidemment trouver des tenues adéquates pour ce genre de festivité. Il n'avait pas envie d'être affublé comme à la Cérémonie. D'une, ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. De deux, ils auraient peu d'armes à leur disposition. Il avait bien envie de cacher un équipement tridimensionnel prévu pour les chevrotines. Erwin était totalement contre. Le Commandant semblait absolument sûr que rien ne se passerait de grave.

Il soupira et lâcha sa plume sur le bureau, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

_ Tu as presque fini, fit Eren.

Levi se redressa sur sa chaise et reprit la plume en main, fixant le gamin. Ce dernier terminait également un rapport, pour Levi. Et ça aussi, ça le faisait chier. Il n'avait pas envie de synthétiser ce qu'il lisait. Autant tout donner à Erwin…

_ Ouais mais c'est chiant. Erwin paraît beaucoup trop. Trop. Je ne sais pas quelle idée il a derrière la tête.

Il fixa la dernière feuille. Il avait déjà fini d'écrire, en fait. Là, il relisait pour corriger les fautes ou pour reformer de jolies lettres. Parce que, selon Erwin, l'écriture de Levi avait beau être fluide, italique, les lettres étaient beaucoup trop penchées pour arriver à décrypter certaines. Il l'emmerdait et jusque là.

_ C'est bien la semaine prochaine qu'on va en ville pour trouver des costumes ? Demanda Eren.

Le gamin essayait de lui faire penser à autre chose, ou plutôt, à le détendre.

_ Ouais mais, je sens qu'on va juste remettre nos tenues de cérémonie.

Eren le fixa, surpris.

_ Le Commandant a pourtant dit…

_ Ça coûte un bras d'acheter des costumes « nobles », coupa-t-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Là encore, Eren le regarda, étonné, mais s'empêchant de rire.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire. Pour le Commandant.

Levi fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il parl… Ah ouais. Flûte. Il fixa le gamin et haussa les épaules.

_ Ses oreilles siffleront comme ça.

Puis, il se mit debout et rangea son rapport dans une chemise en papier épais. Eren le fixa, lui transmettant son encouragement. Et il en avait besoin. Il partit, faisant un signe de la main et commença à déambuler dans le couloir, en direction du bureau d'Erwin. Avant de refermer la porte, il aperçut Eren se diriger vers la fenêtre, sûrement pour aérer le bureau. Il le faisait souvent. Le gamin semblait étouffer depuis la venue des nouveaux. D'ailleurs, en y allant dans la direction du bureau d'Erwin, Levi croisa une des jeunes recrues. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils venaient ici mais Levi avait remarqué que les deux filles béates d'admiration traînaient un peu trop dans le coin. Surtout l'une d'elles, jeune, bien formée, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, respectant parfaitement la hiérarchie… Bref. Il ne la sentait pas du tout. Ses yeux marrons, à la limite du vert, étaient beaucoup trop expressifs. C'était différent d'Eren, sur elle, ça paraissait presque vulgaire.

Elle s'arrêta en le voyant, réalisant le salut militaire que Levi ignora totalement. Et puis, comme l'avait prédit Erwin, les jeunes recrues avaient fini par craindre Levi et son côté maniaque. Et sa froideur tout court. Il s'en foutait. Ce n'était pas ses affaires et ce n'était pas comme s'il accueillait ses gamins dans son équipe. La sienne demeurait inchangée, avec les membres de la 104ème. Ils avaient leurs secrets, ils avaient presque le même vécu, ils pouvaient parler librement sans que de nouveaux chiants viennent squatter. En plus, Levi se disait que c'était difficile de surpasser la 104ème, ils avaient déjà eu leur baptême alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore assignés à un corps de l'armée. Ils avaient eu de nombreux prodiges, même si la moitié s'avérait être des titans, certes. Mais tout de même. Alors, avoir de nouvelles recrues dans son équipe qui étaient probablement à la traîne, voir incompétentes. Non merci. Il était bien avec ses subordonnés et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le dérange avec Eren. Au fond de lui, il remerciait Erwin d'avoir l'idée d'aménager une aile rien que pour eux. Ça arrangeait tout le monde au final. Les recrues devaient aussi se sentir mal à l'aise. Même si les autres capitaines tentaient de les intégrer, Levi ne s'en donnait clairement pas la peine. Tant qu'à la 104ème, certains essayaient mais il y avait comme un fossé entre eux.

Le Capitaine aperçut enfin le bureau d'Erwin et malgré lui, il lâcha un long soupir. Ça promettait encore plusieurs minutes à discuter, à parler sur sa façon d'écrire et tout le bordel…

Levi allait toquer à la porte lorsqu'il entendit Clare. Il stoppa son mouvement, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je ne vois pas du tout où est-ce que tu veux en venir.

Elle était dans le bureau d'Erwin, comme souvent. Mais là, Levi fut surpris du ton qu'elle prenait. Il y avait assurément de la colère dans sa voix, même si elle tentait de ne pas crier. Ils se disputaient encore ?

_ Tu vas encore continuer longtemps comme ça ? Lui dit Erwin, d'un ton réprobateur.

Il eut un silence. Effectivement, ça sentait la dispute. Elle avait encore fait une connerie ?

_ Je ne sais jamais comment te cerner, souffla-t-il.

Erwin avait dit ça d'un ton à moitié désespéré, plutôt fatigué.

Ça avait été dit très bas à un point que Levi eut dû mal à l'entendre. Mais bordel, que foutait-il ici ? Il écoutait aux portes, ça ne se faisait pas ! Il devait juste rendre ces putains de rapport !

_ Je ne te demande pas de me cerner. Juste de te concentrer sur ton travail ! Non, à la place. Tu… tu… et puis merde.

_ Serait-ce de la jalousie ?

Levi fronça les sourcils. Ça expliquait probablement la nouvelle recrue qu'il avait vue il y avait à peine quelques minutes, pâle. Pâle ? Ah oui, ça lui revenait maintenant. Elle était pâle. Et cela, bien avant qu'elle n'aperçoive Levi. Au final, Clare avait peut-être bien fait une connerie. En réagissant comme un animal stupide, elle avait dû effrayer la jeune fille. Ou alors… Erwin avait dû draguer et ça ne plaisait pas à Clare. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Le Commandant avait-il raison ? De la jalousie ? Pourtant, à en juger de l'extérieur, on aurait plutôt dit que c'était Erwin qui tournait autour d'elle malgré ce qu'elle était. Et puis, ça semblait juste bizarre. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il subsiste quelque chose entre eux.

_ De la jalousie ? Et pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ensembles. En plus, tu es humain et pas moi.

Ça transgressait bien trop de chose. Clare le remarquait-elle ? Et outre cela, Levi ne put s'empêcher d'expirer un peu trop fort, redoutant ce genre de chose. Les disputes, ok. Mais si ça touchait à un domaine bien trop privé, ça ne pouvait que mal finir.

_ Mais c'est un fait, depuis que tu as perdu ton bras droit, autant Mike que le vrai, tu es devenu un chien en rut qui baise n'importe qui, qui lui tombe dessous. Si je n'étais pas venue à temps…

_ Oui ? Que serait-il passé si tu ne t'étais pas venue à temps ?

Erwin était agacé.

Clare était acerbe. Elle lui crachait des choses vraiment peu agréables. Elle savait qu'Erwin avait eu beaucoup de mal en perdant son bras, même s'il tentait de le cacher. Alors qu'elle lui lance ça à la gueule, en faisant en plus une blague de merde sur un défunt collègue… elle allait beaucoup trop loin. Erwin avait beau être patient, elle le rongeait bien trop.

_ Et puis merde. Tu me soûles. Travaille donc au lieu de chercher les nouvelles recrues qui veulent juste bien se faire voir.

Levi ne put quand même accorder que leur Commandant avait également l'art de faire réagir la bestiole et de lui fermer sa gueule. Ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mot aussi…

_ Il suffit que tu me le dises, continua Erwin. Dis-le moi juste et je ne serai qu'à toi.

Levi écarquilla les yeux avant d'entendre un bruit de claque, et bien fort.

Il lui avait vraiment dit ça ? Il venait de lui proposer ce qu'il pensait ?

Un instant, il eut envie de rentrer directement dans le bureau et de dire ce qu'il pensait, ou plutôt, de les rappeler à l'ordre également.

_ Ne me touche pas ! Cria-t-elle. Je ne suis pas comme ces… tu me grises.

Levi perdit cette envie en entendant la voix de Clare.

De la tristesse. De la déception. Voilà ce qu'il captait à travers ses mots et son intonation. Il pouvait presque la voir, baissant la tête. Le Capitaine se demanda si ce genre de disputes arrivait fréquemment entre eux ? Mais au fond de lui, il plaignit Clare. Il se demandait aussi, est-ce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose aussi ? Bien sûr que oui. Il l'appelait toujours la bestiole, le monstre ou il ne savait quel autre sobriquet peu sympathique.

Eren avait pourtant tenté de lui dire, qu'elle avait aussi vécu pas mal de choses, qu'elle semblait avoir souffert.

_Clare. J'espère juste me tromper. Pas Erwin._

Il repasserait plus tard, en fait. Il avait entendu trop de choses bizarres. Il rebroussa chemin, dossiers en main. Néanmoins, il fronça les sourcils. Cette affaire l'inquiétait. Il espérait qu'Erwin ne fasse pas d'erreur. Ok, tout le monde avait des désirs, leur Commandant pouvait bien se détendre. Coucher de temps en temps ne voulait pas dire s'engager avec quelqu'un. Surtout avec des partenaires multiples. De plus, Erwin ne voulait pas s'engager. Ce qui était tout à fait normal. Par contre, Levi se préoccupait de Clare. Il était impossible que ces deux-la se mettent ensembles. Clare l'avait frappée, rejetée. Encore. Donc non. C'était impossible. Il traversa les couloirs et ouvrit sa porte, retournant à son bureau. Il fut surpris en voyant Eren sortir des petits gâteaux et des tasses. Mais pire encore, la bestiole était là. Il leva les yeux pour confirmer en effet, qu'elle venait de rentrer par la fenêtre. Ça serait bien si elle perdait cette habitude…

Elle était assise à même le sol, en face de la petite table basse. D'ailleurs, sa tête était basse, soucieuse. C'était exactement cette tête-la qu'il imaginait quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Levi ? S'intrigua Eren. Tu es déjà revenu ? Je ne pensais pas que tu allais finir aussi vite avec le Commandant.

_Putain Eren… tu gaffes là…_

En effet, Levi aperçut les yeux écarquillés de Clare. Elle releva même la tête vers lui, avant de baisser de nouveau la tête avec les sourcils froncés.

_Aller, merde. Clare. Fais pas cette tête-la. Je passe pour quoi maintenant ? Et viens pas confirmer…_

_ Flemme, fit-il. Si c'était pour être bloqué avec lui pendant une heure parce qu'il ne comprend pas mon écriture ou qu'il trouve que j'ai une stratégie de merde, non. J'ai envie d'un thé. Tu vas bien en faire un, vu que Clare est ici.

Tout en disant cela, il avança vers le bureau et lâcha les rapports dessus. Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit, croisant les jambes. Il observa Clare qui avait la tête baissée, encore.

_ Le canapé est plus confortable, lança-t-il. Ou ta queue est-elle rembourrée ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, lasse. Levi s'assura qu'Eren ne les regardait pas et il fit un geste sur sa bouche, l'index sur ses lèvres.

_Je ne dirai rien. Et j'ai pas envie de savoir._

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise et lui fit un timide sourire. Elle se leva et s'installa à côté de lui. Quelques minutes après, Eren revint avec trois tasses, un récipient à sucre et une théière.

Il fut surpris en voyant Clare à côté de Levi, sans lui laisser une place. Il les servit, dans un silence presque sacré alors que le liquide doré remplissait les tasses blanches, un peu fissurées. Puis, il s'assit et là, Clare les attrapa tous les deux, les ramenant vers elle et frotta sa tête contre la leur.

_ Putain, ronchonna Levi. Lâche-moi. Je déteste ça !

Elle continua et Eren laissa échapper un rire. Pire encore, il rentra dans son jeu. Clare finit également par rire. Le Capitaine s'extirpa de son étreinte et finit ainsi ce câlin beaucoup trop chaleureux de la bestiole. Néanmoins, il ne l'avait pas rejetée avec violence. Il prenait conscience qu'elle avait _besoin_ de réconfort. Il prit son thé et amena la tasse à ses lèvres, soufflant doucement dessus. Clare, elle, attrapa l'assiette de biscuit et les amena sur le canapé, le tenant dans sa paume alors que son autre main commençait à les bouffer.

_ Evite de tout bouffer, réprimanda Levi.

_ Je cuisinerai ce soir, s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle tanguait doucement et sa queue, qui était du côté d'Eren, remuait à la même cadence. Puis, elle regarda Levi, d'un regard soucieux.

_ Ça ira ? Fit-elle. Si tu n'amènes pas les rapports ?

_ Ouais, ouais. Au pire, je lui passerai demain.

_ Il va gueuler.

Il haussa les épaules.

_ M'en fous.

Eren reposa sa tasse et prit un biscuit.

_ Il faudra quand même le faire. En plus, demain, il y a un entraînement.

Levi soupira.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'entraînement. Contrairement à certains ou aux bleus.

Eren fit la moue.

_ Je me suis amélioré.

_ Mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

_ Je pourrai venir aussi ?

_ Pour faire peur à toute la bleusaille ?

Levi la fixa en arquant un sourcil avant de rajouter :

_ Reste dans la charpente avec ta bouffe.

_ Hé !

Eren pouffa.

Puis, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Avec le rire du gamin, la personne ne se priva pas pour rentrer et il n'y avait qu'une qui faisait ça.

_Et merde._

Erwin rentra et écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui se présentait à lui. Ses yeux turquoise se posèrent sur la table basse avec la théière, puis sur l'assiette de biscuits que tenait Clare. Puis sur elle, avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête. Et enfin, il aperçut rapidement Eren avant de fixer Levi.

Le Capitaine remarqua que personne ne s'était levé pour le saluer, même pas Eren.

Ohlala… ce n'était vraiment plus comme avant. Et puis, quelle image ils donnaient d'eux, les trois serrés sur le canapé pourtant assez grand avec de la bouffe. Clare qui faisait l'idiote et Eren qui y répondait. Et lui… pris sur le fait de ne pas être sur le bureau en train de bosser.

Joli.

_ Hum. Tu n'étais pas supposé m'apporter tes rapports, par hasard ?

_ Lâche-moi.

_ Tu prends une pause alors que tu n'as pas fini.

_ Ils sont finis depuis longtemps.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me les as pas apportés alors ?

Tout en disant cela, Erwin se dirigea vers son bureau et prit les dits dossiers. Il se tourna vers Levi, les montrant de sa main.

_ Ouais.

Son supérieur commença à ouvrir certains dossiers.

_ Tant que tu es là, commença-t-il, autant en parler.

Levi eut un doute un moment. Il parlait à lui ou à Clare. Non assurément qu'il lui parlait.

_ Je peux également me joindre à vous pour cette pause thé ?

S'il comptait énerver Clare, c'était gagné… Levi sentit qu'elle se crispait. Par contre, lorsqu'il avait dit ça, elle amena l'assiette au plus près d'elle.

Eren se leva et alla chercher une autre tasse. Erwin laissa les dossiers sur la table basse et alla chercher la chaise de Levi qui déplaça devant la table basse, en face d'eux.

Le gamin revint et le servit.

Il eut un silence pesant.

_ Tu plombes l'ambiance, lâcha Clare.

Elle soupira alors qu'Erwin lui lança un regard, attendant ce qu'elle allait rajouter.

_ Fallait forcément que tu arrives.

Elle se tourna vers Levi, posa son assiette sur les genoux, ouvrit la main libre du Capitaine et elle enfourra plusieurs gâteaux secs dans sa paume.

_ Pour toi.

Puis elle se leva, garda l'assiette dans son autre main et de l'autre, elle prit le bras d'Eren.

Ils partirent sans un mot. Enfin, Eren voulait dire quelque chose à Levi, mais n'eut pas le temps. Il put néanmoins, faire un signe de tête à Erwin. Et la porte se ferma.

Ok.

Son supérieur se tourna vers lui, fixant les gâteaux.

_ Je peux en avoir ?

Levi fixa sa main remplie de gâteaux. Putain, il y avait des miettes. Saloperie de bestiole. Sans dire un mot, il déposa sa tasse et les gâteaux sur la table basse avant de la secouer. Il croisa les yeux d'Erwin, lui envoyant un regard noir.

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute, se défendit-il.

_En fait… si. C'est ta faute. Mais je ne vais pas le dire._

_ Bon allez, fit-il. Lis donc ces rapports et dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Il croisa les jambes et reprit sa tasse de thé.

Il aurait aimé que cette pause dure un peu plus longtemps…


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonsoir (ou bonjour... parce que je publie n'importe comment maintenant o/) !**

**Merci pour vos lecture et vos reviews^^**

**Bien... aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un mais deux chapitres ! Parce que le premier fait office de transition sur le troisième arc ;) Et aussi parce que bon, vous allez surement vous dire "mais c'est quoi ce chapitre ?". Mais même dedans, il y a des indices cachés qui ressortiront plus tard. Etant donné que je vais à la JE samedi et dimanche, je ne publierai pas avant lundi soir.**

**Place aux réponses^o^**

**Nekolie : Effectivement, j'avais pas fait gaffe. La chaleur me liquéfie, le cerveau compris XD Oh putain oui je les plains d'ailleurs, ça serait bien que je finisse la version ménage XD Tu vois ! Mais d'un côté, je me doutais bien que tu allais t'énerver sur lui^^ Quel élan de haine que je ressens dans tes mots X'D lui couper le deuxième bras X'DD oh putain, le truc, il va ressembler à rien après X'D Je vois également que tu te souviens de ce moment où Erwin lui a fait des réflexions sur les sentiments entre collègues^^ C'est bien, car on en reparlera d'ailleurs^^ Mais ouais, Levi souffre avec ces rapports. Mais je ne sais pas s'il plantera le stylo sur Erwin. Remarque, ça serait marrant.**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Je te comprends... c'est pas facile pour nos compagnons (et même pour nous). Rooo mais c'est trop mignon ! 8 mois ! Elle est encore petite en taille ou elle a déjà pris pas mal de largeur ? Pour mon cas, parler ou pas revient au même, donc je ne dis rien^^ Yep, chapitre un peu chiant aussi mais ça soulève certains trucs encore^^ Oui, Clare a un sacré caractère XD Et merci^^ moi non plus, je sais pas comment je fais X'D**

**toroko : C'est bien ce que je me disais. J'étais surprise au début^^ Merci de lire quelques passages mais du coup, tu loupes beaucoup de choses et tu dois rien comprendre^^ Et bien, si un jour, tu te décides à lire les scans, peut-être que tu liras et que tu pourras lire et apprécier l'histoire^^**

**Lapis-Lazzuli : Merci d'abord d'avoir laissé ton avis^^ Je suis contente que le premier volet t'ait plu^^ J'avoue avoir justement eu peur de faire un truc redondant et chiant. Mais si ça va à peu près tant mieux. Pour les fautes, même si je relis... je suis un peu feignasse sur les bords XD Pour Clare, tu as sans doute raison de te méfier d'elle. Mais oui, derrière le Commandant, c'est aussi un homme. Et il a fallu que ça soit une bestiole qui le fasse sortir de ses gongs^^ J'ai regardé sur Google Image et ok, peut-être qu'on se croisera, qui sait ;) Et merci pour le reste, il nous en faut et on verra bien après^^**

**Akinoyo : Ne t'inquiète pour la taille de ta review et laisse-moi te remercier. Merci pour ton avis^^ Effectivement, le nombre de la première partie peut décourager (à la base, je pensais en faire 20 ou 30 seulement... bon ben, le double). Tu as eu bien du courage pour tout lire^^ Mais si cette première partie t'a plu, je te remercie. Après, je n'écris pas si bien que ça. Je sais que ma syntaxe est lourde par moment, voir à chier. Mais merci encore. Ça me fait plaisir que la fic ait pu toucher et que j'ai pu retranscrire le caractère des personnages ainsi que leurs sentiments. Pour cette suite, je t'avoue que j'avais peur aussi. Et j'ai toujours peur avec la suite et la fin qui est déjà écrite. Tout ça, les reviews et les attentes des lecteurs me mettent la pression XD surtout que je touche à des choses qui peuvent être compliquées (notamment pour certaines théories scientifiques). Merci en tout cas et à très bientôt alors^^ Oui en effet, je ne pense pas être la seule en Levi XD Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'on se croisera^^**

**Capo Kaeden : XD effectivement, il pèle chez eux et l'ambiance est parfois froide^^ Non, mais ils partent tous en sucette XD ils ont pris trop leur aise depuis le manoir de Maria. Je comprends que ta copine veule te taper XD Perso, avec mes rats, nos histoires d'amour ont commencé plutôt par de la tendresse et de la confiance (comment ça, ça compte pas ?). Mais oui, ils ont une relation un peu bizarre tous les deux^^ C'est un jeu de mot entre le chaud de nos régions et l'ambiance glaciale du chapitre ? XD Mais ça t'a donné une bouffée d'air frais, tant mieux alors :p Ah oui, moi aussi. Mais bon, le thé avec nos 40 degrés et plus, pas top XD Après, Levi le connaît aussi depuis de nombreuses années et effectivement, derrière le Commandant, il y a aussi l'homme, même si on l'oublie (moi la première). En ce qui concerne Clare, dans leur vie passée, elle a effectivement foutu des vents à Erwin. Mais elle ne lui a jamais parlé. Erwin le dit lui-même dans un des chapitres du premier volet. Il n'a fait que de la "harceler" et elle a choisi de l'ignorer. Après, pour tes autres questions, tu le sauras en temps voulu ;) Et merci^^ pourtant, je le fais un peu trop souvent (pas bien je sais), mais merci quand même :) J'ai dû mal parfois avec ce genre de personne au caractère trop impulsif. Et il a une bouille de gamin, avec ses joues XD**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Levi descendit les escaliers, se rendant à la salle commune. Depuis tout à l'heure, une odeur alléchante se répandait dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Il avait fini par lâcher ses lectures de rapport, qui étaient de toute façon chiantes, pour se diriger vers cette senteur. Ça sentait la cuisine. Les bons petits gâteaux et autres viennoiseries que le Bataillon avait rarement le droit de manger. Notamment parce qu'il fallait aller en ville. Et que leur QG était dans un trou paumé pour ainsi dire. Une journée à cheval pour y aller… et puis, de toute façon, ce genre de choses restaient chères. Le Bataillon ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de dépenses inutiles. C'était pourquoi il avait été attiré par l'odeur, le Capitaine salivait, sentant son ventre se plaindre également. Il produisait des gargouillis lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas assez mangé à midi. Il était presque seize heures de l'après-midi. Comme les gosses disaient, c'était la pause goûter. Et merde aussi, il n'arrêtait pas de baver, fermant ses lèvres pour ne pas ressembler à un chien. En parlant de chien… où était Clare ? Depuis la dispute avec Erwin, soit il y avait trois jours, il ne la voyait pas souvent. Erwin non plus, d'ailleurs. Tant mieux, il pouvait cumuler un peu de retard avec ces foutus rapports.

Il s'approcha alors de la salle commune, puis tourna la tête vers la cuisine. L'odeur était encore plus présente et la chaleur indiquait que le four avait été utilisé. Ce détail le surprit. Ils n'utilisaient presque jamais le four. Parce qu'il fallait le préchauffer bien en avance avec des rondins de bois et tout un tas de connerie. Alors qui avait le temps ? Sasha séchait ses entraînements ?... C'était possible. Plus qu'envisageable. Mais il avait cru l'entendre crier au dehors. Ils apprenaient encore à la nouvelle bleusaille de nouvelles manœuvres.

Curieux, Levi jeta un coup d'œil à la porte semi-poussée. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Clare fredonner un air qu'il ignorait. Une musique qui semblait douce, pleine d'entrain pourtant.

De deux choses l'une. Clare était dans la cuisine en fredonnant comme si elle était de bonne humeur. Elle avait dû avoir sa vengeance sur Erwin. Et cette hypothèse était un peu plus cohérente en voyant sa queue de rat en train de frétillait comme un serpent. Lorsqu'elle faisait ça, soit elle était en colère, prête à se battre, soit au contraire, de bonne humeur. Il remarqua qu'elle avait des plats devant elle. Le Capitaine aperçut de la farine, des œufs, de l'huile, du sucre… un truc étrange marron. Ça, il s'en inquiéta. Puis, il aperçut Erwin apparaître à côté de Clare.

_ Pourquoi tu ne les ramènes pas ici ?

_ Parce que Levi va me les confisquer, répondit-elle. Donc, non. Je les laisse cacher dans mon autre cachette.

Ok. Il passait également comme un tortionnaire auprès d'elle.

Il vit son supérieur s'approcher encore d'elle, allant même se coller à son dos. Du coup, Levi ne voyait plus du tout la bestiole, à part sa queue qui s'était crispée. Merde. Erwin l'enlaçait ?

Il entendit un bruit de claque, mais léger, comme si on chassait une main.

_ Non ! Ragea-t-elle. Tu n'y touches pas ! En plus, la pâte n'est même pas encore cuite !

_ Laisse-moi quand même un peu de ces petites boules marron.

_ Non.

Son ton était sans appel, froid mais pas agressif pour autant.

Levi avait encore l'impression de violer leur vie privée. Mais quelle vie privée ? Ils n'en avaient pas ! Et qu'est-ce que Clare foutait pour que même Erwin vienne ici et essaye de manger cette préparation ?

_ Tu nommes ça déjà comment ?

_ Chocolat.

_ Chocolat, répéta Erwin songeur. Où est-ce que ça pousse ?

Levi entendit la bestiole grogner. Apparemment, il l'agaçait.

_ En fait, j'ai juste trouvé des tablettes en dehors du Mur. Très loin. Et c'est bon. Ça se garde bien. Même si j'aurai pensé que ça allait se périmer… mais je ne suis jamais tombée malade.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette préparation était louche. Levi entra sans ménagement. Aussitôt, il vit Erwin s'éloigner de Clare et cette dernière se tourna vers le Capitaine, toute aussi surprise.

_ Oups, fit-elle. Pris sur le fait.

Ignorant leur comportement douteux, Levi fronça les sourcils, analysant ce qu'il y avait dans le récipient. Ça ressemblait effectivement à une pâte de gâteau. Avec des petites boules marron non identifiables. Il fixa de nouveau Clare, suspicieux. En toute réponse, elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

_ Levi ? Interrogea Erwin. Tu veux quelque chose ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous vous foutez ? Coupa directement Levi.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ces cachoteries. En plus, le comportement de Clare était vraiment suspicieux. Il espérait qu'elle ne réalise pas du poison ou un truc chiant pour aller aux toilettes.

_ On cuisine ! Répondit-elle avec entrain.

Levi détendit un peu les sourcils, la voyant réagir avec tant d'innocence. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui expérimentait les recettes, aidant sa mère… A cette pensée, il dirigea son regard sur Erwin. A ce qu'il savait, leur Commandant n'était pas non plus un grand cuisinier. Il se démerdait. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais il ne l'avait déjà vu réaliser des gâteaux. Et il avait encore moins une figure maternelle… paternelle ? Il préféra chasser cette pensée de son esprit.

Puis, Clare déposa son récipient pour se précipiter vers le four. Levi n'avait pas vu, mais à côté de ce dernier, il y avait une grande assiette comportant de gâteaux assez plats, plutôt dorés, à l'aspect croustillant avec ces fameuses boules marron. Qui semblaient avoir légèrement fondues.

_ Erwin ! Prévint Clare. Tu n'as pas intérêt à y toucher !

Et tout en disant cela, Levi vit qu'effectivement Erwin convoitait la préparation tandis que Clare fit apparaître ses secondes queues pour attraper le plat métallique du four, le tirant vers elle. Toutefois, il la vit grimacer et gémir de douleur avant de déposer le plat à côté du four. Tout en secouant vivement ses griffes dorées des queues, elle les fit disparaître de nouveau et se tourna vers Levi. Elle prit un gâteau et le proposa au Capitaine.

Ce dernier fixa ce machin avec peu d'entrain. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le manger ou pas.

_ Ce n'est pas empoisonné ou quoique ce soit, eut besoin de préciser Erwin. C'est même très bon.

Levi soupira et prit alors le gâteau des mains. Il observa cette pâtisserie. Ça faisait environ cinq centimètres de diamètre, un peu gonflé, avec ces bouts marron. Du chocolat ? C'était ce que Clare avait dit ? Il ne connaissait pas du tout. Et Erwin non plus apparemment. Puis, il goûta. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Agréablement surpris.

C'était sucré, croustillant mais l'intérieur était assez mou, sans être fondant. La texture était autant moelleuse que légèrement granuleuse. Et puis… c'était quoi ce goût ? Est-ce que ça venait de cet ingrédient inconnu ? Parce que, ça avait aussi un goût un peu sucré, et très légèrement amer. Et il y avait un autre goût qu'il ne pouvait décrire.

Merde, c'était bon. Son ventre lui rappela qu'il avait faim et il finit par manger la pâtisserie en quelques secondes, prenant le temps de savourer chaque bouchée.

Il finit par regarder Clare et Erwin. La bestiole l'observait attentivement, elle semblait avoir retenu sa respiration, attendant le verdict.

_ Pas mal, fit-il.

Et là, il vit un sourire heureux et soulagé barré le visage de Clare, fermant à moitié les yeux sous le compliment. Elle serrait sa robe ivoire avec ses griffes. Elle avait l'air ému.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle. C'était bon ?

Levi eut un petit rictus.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que c'était bon. J'ai dit que c'était pas mal, corrigea-t-il devant la mine beaucoup trop enchantée de la bestiole.

Et pourtant, elle continuait de sourire.

_ Venant de toi, répondit-elle, c'était que c'est bon. Alors, merci.

_Sale bestiole…_

Il entendit Erwin pouffer légèrement. Levi lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, fit son supérieur. C'est l'une des rares fois où je vois de la surprise, mais de la surprise positive, s'affichait sur ton visage. Dommage que personne d'autre n'était là pour voir ça.

Levi fronça immédiatement des sourcils. Puis, il se rendit compte que le gâteau laissait tout de même des miettes. Ce n'était pas très agréable. Mais bon… il fixa de nouveau Clare.

_ C'est quoi ? Ces gâteaux ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna et alla vers la plaque qu'elle venait de retirer. Elle prit les petits gâteaux pour les installer sur le grand plat.

_ J'appelle ça des cookies !

_ Couqui ?

_ Oui ! Fit-elle en se tournant vers eux.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir fini de les installer et amena la plaque à côté du récipient. Là, il la vit prendre de la pâte mélangée, réalisant de petites boules, les mettant sur la plaque avant de les aplatir avec la main. Levi se fit la réflexion que c'était plus petit, comparé à l'assiette. Il ne s'y connaissait pas particulièrement en cuisine mais il devina qu'il devait y avoir de la levure dedans.

_ Ça s'écrit, poursuivit-elle, "cookie", et un s au pluriel, bien sûr. _(désolée FFN, ne veut pas que je sépare les lettres...)_

Il arqua un sourcil.

_ Ça se dit plutôt « Co-okie » ? Non ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, affichant une mine surprise, abasourdie. Puis, elle ricana.

_ Non. Les deux « oo » se prononcent « ou ».

Elle poursuivit son office, avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Puis, elle recommença à fredonner. Est-ce qu'elle s'en rendait compte ?

Et d'un côté, il nota pour lui-même qu'elle savait épeler et donc, très probablement écrire et lire.

Levi partagea un regard avec Erwin.

_ Et toi, fit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je l'aide.

_ Non, coupa Clare. Il a été attiré comme toi par l'odeur et essaye de tout manger.

Levi arqua un sourcil. Cette scène était vraiment étrange. Un humain à queue de rat réalisant de la pâtisserie inconnue avec leur Commandant manchot qui tentait de les piquer… Décidément, il n'y avait qu'à leur Bataillon où ce genre de chose pouvait se réaliser…

_ Elle en fait parce qu'elle en a envie et elle a décidé d'en faire pour tout le Bataillon, précisa Erwin.

_ Ah.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire ici. Et s'il allait retourner à son bureau ? Il avait au final mangé un peu et…

_ Ohé, rajouta-t-il plus froid. Où est-ce que tu as pris tous ces ingrédients ? On n'est pas riche non plus.

_ Elle a diverses zones de stockage. Dont un qui est installé dans la forêt d'à côté.

Levi fixa Erwin, incrédule. Il la défendait, non ?

_ Quoi ? Mais depuis quand ?

Son Commandant soupira.

_ Vous vous souvenez que je vous ai déjà observés avant, non ? Répondit-elle. Je veux dire, avant qu'on se rencontre dans le manoir. Ça m'arrivait de voyager un peu dans l'enceinte de Rose, quand je me faisais pas repérer immédiatement. Et je suivais le Bataillon. J'ai fini par ramener également ma propre nourriture que j'ai enterrée dans la forêt. Mais vous ne pourrez jamais la trouver. Bon, par contre, c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être volé de la farine, de l'huile et d'autres produits sur les marchés. Mais je n'ai JAMAIS piqué dans vos stocks. Sauf depuis que je suis ici avec vous. Je peux pas m'en empêcher.

Pardon ?

_ Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de voler alors que tu as déjà un autre lieu de stockage, lança Levi acide.

Clare se tourna vers lui, l'expression brave, voir solennelle.

_ Je suis un rongeur. C'est inscrit dans mes gènes.

Un silence.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore ici ?

_ Au fait ! Rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu peux prendre quatre cookies si tu veux pour ta pause goûter. Mais seulement quatre.

Ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle volait toute la nourriture qui lui passait sous le nez…

Néanmoins, Levi alla prendre quatre pâtisseries. Il s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il aperçut le regard envieux d'Erwin. Il préféra ignorer. Assez de toutes ces conneries. Une fois dans les escaliers, il entendit :

_ Pourquoi tu lui permets et moi pas ?

_ Parce que c'est son quatre heures, et il travaille, LUI, et il n'a pas pris du poids. Contrairement à certains !

Décidément, il entendait trop de choses bizarres ces derniers temps…

* * *

Contre toute attente, le soir, les cookies eurent un franc succès. Blasant Levi qui était estomaqué par tant de niaiserie de la part de ses camardes. La bleusaille ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, ignorant totalement que c'était Clare qui avait cuisiné le dessert.

Hanji avait foncé sur la bestiole, lui demandant en douce la recette et de lui montrer ce fameux « chocolat ». Bordel.

_ Dis donc, tu fais ça comment ?

Levi était dans la cuisine, étant de corvée de vaisselle ce soir avec Hanji, Moblit et Nanaba. Qui avaient dit que les plus gardés étaient excusés ? A part Erwin, mais ça se comprenait.

Clare lui souriait, laissant échapper un rire pas naturel du tout.

_ Héhé ! Tu as de quoi noter ou tu peux retenir ?

Hanji sortit un calepin de la poche de sa veste avec un charbon de bois, prête à écrire.

_ Donc, commença Clare, la pâtisserie s'appelle « cookie ».

Levi soupira en frottant les assiettes avec Nanaba qui les rinçait à côté de lui. La bestiole épelait encore le mot étrange. Hanji était totalement béate.

_ Pour quatre personnes, plus simple. Enfin, selon l'état de gourmandise. Dans un récipient, tu mélanges 150g de farine avec 40g de sucre en poudre et une demi-cuillère à café de levure pâtissière. Dans un autre, tu mets un œuf, 4cl d'huile végétale, tu peux mettre une cuillère à café de miel pour rehausser le goût. Tu rajoutes ça avec la farine et tout. Ensuite, tu peux mettre 125g de morceau de chocolat, ou de fruits à coque, des fruits ou fruits secs. Tu mélanges le tout. Pendant ce temps, tu préchauffes le four. Il faut que ça arrive à 180°. Puis, sur une plaque que tu huiles, tu fais des petits ronds de pâtes d'environ deux centimètres, tu les mets dessus, tu aplatis doucement. Et après, tu laisses chauffer pendant dix minutes. C'est bon ?

Levi soupira encore, passant cette fois-ci à la grande marmite. Ça le blasait. Depuis quand une bestiole inconnue s'y connaissait en cuisine ?

_ Attends un peu, fit Hanji. Cette recette, je l'ai déjà entendu. Oui ! Je me souviens, quand tu étais dans les vaps après ton combat, tu as commencé à réciter pleins de recettes.

Ah oui… les fameuses recettes lorsqu'elle était shootée…

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a recueilli cette bestiole, marmonna-t-il.

Il entendit une brève expiration venant de Nanaba. Il lui céda un regard en coin. Cette femme était toujours très réservée, parlant peu, à part lors des réunions. Elle ressemblait vraiment à Mike, dans un sens, hormis qu'elle, elle ne se sentait pas les gens.

_ Elle nous sert et puis, tout le monde l'apprécie, maintenant.

Si elle le disait, c'était que VRAIMENT tout le monde aimait bien la bestiole. Et malgré lui, il savait aussi qu'il aimait bien Clare. Elle était bizarre, bête par moment, chiante, mais elle faisait maintenant partie du Bataillon.

Discrètement, il tourna la tête vers elle. La bestiole rigolait avec Hanji au sujet de son état de légume d'il y avait quelques temps. En la regardant comme ça, il comprit ce que voulait dire Eren.

Clare souriait mais il se rendait compte que ses yeux ne le faisaient pas complètement, ou plutôt, une lueur subsistait, malheureuse, triste, sombre. Et aussi, il ne pouvait se détacher de cette sensation de peur, de terreur en la fixant. Son allure de gentille fille cachait quelque chose de bien plus horrible. Hors ses phases de combat, Levi avait l'impression qu'elle avait un lourd passé et c'était peut-être ça, qui le faisait peur d'une façon ou d'une autre. Clare ne parlait pas vraiment de son passé. Elle restait vague. Elle ne disait aucune date. Rien.

Hanji le remarqua et fixa Clare, un peu soucieuse aussi avant de lui faire une tape amicale, trop forte, manquant de faire tomber la bestiole qui couina.

_ Hanji ! Fit Levi. Laisse-la un peu. Tu vas lui casser quelque chose à force.

Clare lui sourit et la Folle pouffa.

_ T'inquiète, je ne lui fais rien et elle est plus costaud qu'elle n'en a l'air. Par contre, ça y est, toi aussi tu t'y mets ? A la couver ?

Il claqua la langue, agacé.

_ Ta gueule et viens nous aider au lieu de faire la pitre.

Quatr'Yeux obéit mais ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

_ Tu as vu Clare, même le grognon t'aime bien.

_ Je sais ! Répondit-elle aux anges.

Levi se retourna vers elles.

_ Bon, vous n'avez pas un peu fini ?

Hanji vint se placer à côté de Levi, toutes dents dehors et montrant qu'elle était plus grande que lui. Et ça l'énerva. Il tenta de lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes mais elle esquiva. A la place, elle garda un peu ses distances et commença à sécher la vaisselle.

Clare se mit à côté d'elle et prit également un autre chiffon pour finir d'enlever les dernières gouttes.

Levi hocha la tête de gauche à droite, fatigué, mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ces moments étaient précieux. Ils étaient tous ensembles, à vivre dans ce château reculé. Ils étaient avec leurs compagnons d'arme et à force de vivre ensemble, Levi devait bien avouer qu'ils commençaient à former une famille malgré les aléas et les pertes qu'ils rencontraient. La bestiole était également devenue un membre à part entière. Et bien qu'il ne le pensait pas, au fond de lui, et même si c'était égoïste et chimérique de se dire ça, il voudrait que ça reste ainsi.


	41. Chapter 41

Ils étaient dans la voiture, conduite par deux chevaux. L'ambiance était tendue. Levi observa Hanji et Moblit, semblant s'intéresser à l'extérieur. Eren était près de lui, gardant le silence. En face d'eux, Erwin et Clare était côte à côte. Cette dernière portait une autre robe, de couleur ocre et marron avec une longue cape en coton vert, permettant de cacher sa queue. Elle avait enlevé la capuche, laissant ses cheveux dorés attachés. Hanji les avait tressés, lorsqu'ils attendraient le district d'Ehrmich, précédant Sina, elle devra mettre une perruque. Pour le moment, ils étaient tous en tenue militaire, arborant leur blason avec les Ailes de la Liberté. Leurs affaires étaient accrochées sur la voiture, mais une petite valise était avec eux, abritant notamment la perruque de la bestiole.

Avant leur départ, les soldats qui étaient proches du Mur Rose étaient enfin revenus, guéris et revitalisés. Erwin leur avait fait un rapide topo de la situation, en présentant Clare, qui avait suscité la peur et toutes les nouvelles qui en découlaient. Ils étaient chargés de surveiller également les neuf nouvelles recrues et de peaufiner leur apprentissage.

Cela faisait bientôt deux jours qu'ils voyageaient à bord du carrosse. Ils faisaient en sorte de séjourner dans des endroits peu peuplés, voir carrément en pleine campagne. Clare ne sortait presque pas du véhicule, sauf la nuit. A cause d'elle, ils laissaient presque tout le temps les rideaux fermés, les cachant de la lumière. Néanmoins, parfois, ils les soulevaient pour savoir où ils étaient. Clare était plutôt chiante avec ça, elle voulait également voir l'extérieur. Même si on ne voyait pas sa queue, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient un danger. En plus, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Ils traversaient la campagne le plus souvent, donc il y avait souvent du vert, des plaines cultivées, quelques arbres ici et là. C'était même rare lorsqu'ils apercevaient un bosquet. Dehors, il pleuvait et ventait fort. Un temps d'automne. Les températures avaient encore bien baissés. De plus, plus ils s'approchaient de Sina, et plus il y avait d'habitation.

Hanji écarta le rideau et observa l'extérieur. Elle finit par se tourner vers Clare.

_ On arrive à Ehrmich, prévint-elle.

La bestiole soupira alors qu'Hanji sortit la perruque noire de la valise, prenant soin de ne pas trop la mêler. Elle sortit également une brosse, un peigne et des pinces en métal. Erwin la prit et se tourna vers Clare, cette dernière lui montra le dos alors qu'elle prenait sa tresse, l'enroulant sur sa tête. Le Commandant, d'une main, maintint la tresse dans cette position à l'aide des épingles.

Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux et chacun observait attentivement la scène. Lorsqu'il eut fini de positionner les cheveux dorés, il prit la perruque l'installa sur sa tête. Là aussi, il mit des pinces, aidé également par Clare, mais à l'aveuglette. Il finit par brosser la perruque, lissant bien chaque mèche.

_ Pour le moment, fit-il, on va laisser comme ça. Au moment de la réception, on verra avec Hanji si on te les attache également ou pas. Là, c'est surtout pour éviter de montrer des cheveux dorés.

Clare se tourna.

Levi écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il n'était pas particulièrement étonné de voir que la perruque lui conférait un air beaucoup plus humain. La perruque tombait en dessous de ses épaules, s'arrêtant à mi-dos. Elle comportait également une frange qui était coupée en biais, masquant une partie d'un de ses sourcils.

_ Hum, fit songeuse Hanji. Il faudra également songer à poudrer ses sourcils et lui mettre du mascara sur les cils. Ça brille trop.

Pour ça, ils étaient tous d'accord.

_ Clare, interpella Levi.

Cette dernière le fixa, attendant la suite, comme les autres.

_ Tu n'aurais pas oublié de nous dire autre chose, par hasard ?

Elle le détailla un moment, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens. Puis, elle sourit.

_ Ah. C'est vrai que tu m'avais vu. Je n'étais pas sûre.

Leurs compagnons furent surpris.

_ Vue où ? Demanda Hanji.

Clare la fixa.

_ J'étais présente lors de la Cérémonie de Grâce d'Historia*. Je portais également une perruque qu'une de mes congénères m'avaient passé. Elle voulait que j'assiste à la Cérémonie et voir ce qui allait se passer.

_ Pardon ? Tu étais au courant de ce qui allait se produire et tu n'as rien dit ? S'estomaqua Erwin en la regardant, réprobateur.

Clare gonfla ses joues quelques secondes, de nouveau agacée.

_ Déjà, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me disait, je ne savais pas qu'elle en faisait partie. Après, à cette époque, j'étais venue mais j'étais malade. Et puis, est-ce que vous aurez cru un truc habillé comme en plein hiver avec une perruque mal mise et mal maquillée vous dire qu'il allait peut-être avoir un piège ?

Vu sous cet angle…

_ Mais oui, j'étais là. J'ai aperçu Levi se battre et quand l'autre congénère a capté que j'étais présente, je me suis barrée avant qu'on se batte.

Levi sentit Eren réagir près de lui.

_ Mais, si nous allons à la capitale, demanda-t-il, et que tes congénères sont toujours là-bas, ça ne risque pas de mal tourner ?

Elle fit « non » de la tête.

_ Si j'ai bien compris, expliqua-t-elle, ils sont probablement membre de la noblesse ou de la bourgeoisie. Alors, même s'ils me sentent, surtout le mâle, il ne devrait pas avoir de bagarre.

_ Devrait, souligna Levi. Tu n'es sûre de rien.

_ Comme vous n'êtes pas sûrs qu'il s'agisse d'un piège. Et dans ce cas, je reste un bon atout.

Levi soupira.

Il eut de nouveau un silence dans l'habitacle. La perspective de combat entre monstres n'enchantait personne et de savoir que Clare était présente dès le début de ce merdier les avait frustrés. Malgré tout, même si la discussion était close, ils lui en voulaient. Ça aurait pu éviter de nombreux morts si elle était intervenue plus tôt, voir même avant la Cérémonie. Et cette ambiance froide se dégageait surtout d'Erwin qui fusillait du regard la bestiole. Cette dernière finit par le sentir et lui renvoya son regard. Ils se fixèrent ainsi un long, un très long moment.

_ Clare, coupa Hanji, comment tu as fait pour ranger ta queue ?

La bestiole détacha son regard du Commandant et regarda la Folle. Elle finit par faire une grimace.

_ C'était horrible. Je l'ai enroulée autour de mon buste jusqu'à qu'elle soit suffisamment cachée.

Levi arqua un sourcil.

_ Tu portais un pantalon ce jour-là, avec de longues cuissardes. Pourquoi un tel costume avec ta queue ?

Elle hocha des épaules.

_ S'il fallait se battre au cas où, c'était le meilleur habit et puis, si j'avais mis une robe trop longue, trop large, on m'aurait repérée direct.

_ Toutefois, rajouta Erwin, tu aurais pu nous en parler ava…

_ Iiik ! Grogna-t-elle. Je suis sûre que tu aurais été le premier à essayer de m'éviscérer. Je vous observais peut-être mais mettez-vous dans la tête que je ne suis pas autant libre de mes mouvements. Et je ne suis pas non plus toute puissante.

Elle tourna la tête et bouda dans son coin. Erwin soupira à son tour.

S'ils pouvaient éviter de se disputer encore, ça serait bien. En plus, en gueulant comme ça, Clare pouvait alerter la garde. Il continua de l'observer encore quelques secondes jusqu'à qu'ils passent au passage du district. Erwin se leva, parla avec un soldat de la Garnison, montra leur laissez-passer et le carrosse entra dans le district qui les séparait de Sina. Ils avaient encore une journée…

Levi aperçut que Clare cessa de bouder dans son coin et jeta des coups d'œil en direction d'Erwin qui étaient juste à côté d'elle. Il ne voulait pas la regarder, suffisamment agacé par leur conversation. Et la scène qui se déroula après sidéra les personnes présentes.

Clare tendit une main, gratta la cuisse du Commandant. Ce dernier fit un geste brusque, la chassant. Elle le fixa, avec ses grands yeux, Erwin détourna la tête. Et elle commença à geindre, tout en grattant Erwin. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était son flanc droit. Il soupira et se décala légèrement, se rapprochant de Moblit. Ce dernier se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise et Levi le comprenait. A sa place, il aurait frappé les deux. Mais vu qu'Erwin était son supérieur et Clare… Clare. Donc fallait éviter. Tout de même, Levi, Eren et Hanji observèrent la scène.

La bestiole continuait de geindre, jusqu'à émettre de petits couinements plaintifs, tout en continuant de fixer Erwin. Ce dernier, au bout de cinq longues minutes, tourna la tête vers elle.

Levi le vit, il le sentit plutôt. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à définir l'état de leur relation. Il ignorait s'ils étaient ensembles, si c'était le cas, ça puait les emmerdes. Ou si Erwin était une sorte de figure de mentor ou de père. Honnêtement, il paraissait tout de même protecteur avec elle, il la fâchait, elle réagissait comme une adolescente en crise… alors c'était difficile de savoir.

Mais à ce moment-là, Levi perçut que les défenses d'Erwin s'affaiblissaient à vue d'œil. Il fallait dire que Clare le fixait avec des yeux de chien battu. Chien battu ou rat battu dans son cas ? Leur Commandant finit par soupirer et tendit sa main gauche, jusqu'à tapoter affectueusement la tête de la bestiole. Cette dernière réagit en faisait des bruits très bizarres, mi-ronronnant, mi-couinant et ça donnait un son… étrange. Mais c'était presque mignon. Et là encore, elle se redressa légèrement et frotta sa tête contre celle d'Erwin avant de grimper complètement sur lui.

Levi ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ça. Clare était… dans une position étrange. Assise en travers d'Erwin, elle avait la même posture pour dormir, soit en boule sauf qu'elle était à la verticale, tenue par le bras gauche d'Erwin et sa queue qui s'enroulait autour du cou de ce dernier. Elle finit par poser sa tête contre son épaule droite et ferma les yeux.

_ Aucun commentaire, précisa-t-il.

_ Je ne peux pas… ?

_ Non, coupa Erwin en regardant Hanji d'un ton sec.

Le Capitaine ne savait pas s'il voulait rentrer à leur QG ou le plus rapidement à l'hôtel où ils allaient dormir. Il détourna son attention pour fixer Eren. Et le gamin continuait de regarder Clare dans cette position. Il rougissait. Levi donna un léger coup de coude, lui intimant de ne pas regarder. A la place, Eren le fixa. Et là, le Capitaine se rendit compte d'une chose : ils allaient partager la même chambre d'hôtel. Le problème, et il espérait d'un côté que ça ne se produise pas, c'était que sur l'invitation, il était proposé de venir _« accompagné »._ Alors, Hanji et Moblit dans la même chambre, ça se comprenait. Et le secret n'était plus un secret. Erwin et Clare dans la même chambre… ça allait faire des ravages mais ça se comprenait aussi. Eren et lui ensemble… Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mettre de côté une possible situation de rapprochement. Peut-être même qu'il n'y aurait qu'un lit. Et en captant l'odeur du gamin qui lui chatouillait les narines depuis leur sortie du QG, il commençait à avoir les nerfs à vif. Et avec l'arrivée des nouvelles recrues, ce n'était pas facile de dormir ensemble. Ils ne passaient peut-être que deux nuits par semaine. Ok, ils n'avaient toujours _rien_ fait. Rien. Mais ça l'emmerdait et il aimerait plutôt bien enlacer Eren sans se dire qu'un putain de bleu allait arriver à l'embouchure d'un putain de couloir. Ou alors, qu'à l'entraînement à la manœuvre, certains venaient squatter. Parce que là aussi, lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient tous les deux, le terrain était rarement à eux deux. Chiant. Chiant. Chiant. Donc non, l'idée qu'Eren et Levi passent la nuit ensemble à l'hôtel, dans la même chambre, il voulait bien faire un effort mais il ne fallait pas non plus abusé. En plus, ils n'allaient pas passer UNE nuit à l'hôtel mais DEUX. DEUX PUTAINS DE NUIT. Et il se dit qu'il devait se calmer. Rapidement. Il fixait Eren depuis tout à l'heure qui commençait à pâlir et son entre-jambe lui indiqua qu'il perdait le contrôle.

Merde. Eren croyait qu'il était en colère à cause de lui alors que non.

Vite. Vite qu'ils arrivent à l'hôtel.

Levi détourna la tête, les sourcils encore plus froncés. Il fixa Erwin qui tenait toujours Clare qui s'était tout simplement endormie sur lui. Il finit par lâcher un long et bruyant soupir, provoquant un haussement de sourcil de la part d'Erwin.

* * *

Il faisait déjà bien nuit lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel. D'habitude, Levi aurait dit « auberge » et non « hôtel » mais dans ce cas de figure, dans la capitale, c'était un hôtel. Des chambres avaient été déjà réservées pour leurs trois couples, sans pour autant se soucier s'ils étaient avec des collègues ou des accompagnateurs et/ou bonnes prises. Hanji avait voulu faire des essais maquillage sur Clare mais la bestiole se cacha derrière Erwin lui suppliant d'aller se coucher. Et Moblit avait également demandé à sa chef de laisser ça de côté pour aller dormir.

Etait-elle la seule à être toujours aussi de bon entrain ?

Quant à eux, ils découvraient leur chambre. Il y avait deux lits simples, bien décorés, avec des étoffes riches rien qu'aux couleurs. Eren avait exploré leur petit espace, bien qu'il fût également fatigué. Le Capitaine s'entreprit de déposer sa valise près d'un des lits, proche de la porte. Il ne se fit pas prier pour enlever ses bottes, sa veste et sa capeline. L'ensemble de la pièce était dans des tons ocres et ivoires avec quelques rehauts jaunes. Ça restait tout de même un hôtel.

_ Levi ! Héla Eren.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Il détestait ce genre de voyage, à ne rien faire à part attendre. Il avait juste envie de dormir et puis c'était tout. Et pourtant, il se força encore à rester éveillé. Il leva les yeux vers la provenance de la voix du gamin, soit derrière lui. Il y avait une autre pièce et c'était facile de deviner qu'il s'agissait de la salle d'eau. Eren apparut à l'encadrant de la porte, avec un grand sourire malgré son visage fatigué.

_ Il faut que tu voies la baignoire ! J'en avais jamais vu des comme ça !

Levi se leva et s'approcha. En même temps, il détailla Eren.

_ Tu sais que tu peux enlever tes bottes.

Le gamin s'excusa, se rendant compte également qu'il avait ramené un peu de boue. Et le Capitaine n'aimait pas ça. Mais tant pis, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait des balais dans une chambre d'hôtel. Et vue l'heure avancée de la nuit, il ne pouvait pas en demander…

Il s'avança donc dans la salle d'eau, totalement blanche avec des rehauts bleu clair. Et effectivement, il y avait une grande baignoire. Non, immense. En porcelaine. Il savait que le nord-ouest possédait quelques mines de ce matériau nommé le kaolin**. Il en avait entendu parler mais c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait. Elle était belle, un peu rayé au fond, mais belle. Et la robinetterie était également magnifique, bien que fait probablement en acier ou en métal, les formes serpentines, souples étaient de très bonne facture.

Et une idée de merde jaillit dans son esprit. Et pile à ce moment, Eren apparut. Levi se tourna vers lui. Le gamin avait enlevé non seulement ses bottes mais aussi sa capeline, sa veste, son harnais et son haut, laissant son torse nu. Et sans pouvoir y résister, ses yeux fixèrent toute cette peau à découvert, hâlée, mais encore vierge de caresse…

_ Elle est belle, hein ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Levi le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Eren avait une lueur bien trop innocente, avec un air totalement heureux. Tout ça parce qu'il voyait une baignoire. Puis, l'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout. Déçu. Il était déçu.

_ J'imagine qu'on n'aura pas le temps demain d'en profiter. A nous deux, ça sera long de prendre un bain, chacun notre tour.

Levi arqua un sourcil.

_« Chacun notre tour » ? _Se répéta-t-il.

Il laissa de nouveau son regard se porter sur la baignoire, puis sur Eren. Oui, il avait une idée absolument pas intelligente.

_ Et ce soir ? Proposa Levi.

Il vit Eren étonné.

_ Aussi tard ? Et c'est pas sûr qu'on est de l'eau chaude…

_ Je te rappelle qu'on est à la capitale, fit Levi en se penchant au-dessus de la baignoire.

Il retroussa ses manches et actionna les robinets. Il les tourna et l'eau s'écoula du tuyau métallique à l'allure de poisson sculpté. Il approcha ses doigts pour prendre la température de l'eau. Comme il le pensait, c'était chaud. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une éponge, installée sur le lavabo qu'il avait vu en entrant et passa rapidement un coup dans la baignoire avant de la boucher. Il prit également les produits d'hygiène et ouvrit les récipients, déversant une grande quantité sous le filet d'eau. Immédiatement, cela produisit de la mousse.

_ Euh, hésita Eren. Ça ne fait pas beaucoup de mousse ? Et il est tard…

Levi se tourna vers lui tout en commençant à enlever son harnais. Il vit le gamin avaler difficilement sa salive.

_ Un bain, commença Levi, ça dépend. Surtout pour nous. Donc ça ira et pour aller plus vite, on va le prendre à deux. Elle est bien assez grande pour nous accueillir.

_ Hein ?! S'étonna Eren devenant rouge coquelicot.

Levi enleva la première partie du harnais.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu emmener le harnais alors qu'on n'a pas notre équipement ? Stupide…_

_ Si tu ne veux pas, moi, j'en profite.

Il finit de l'enlever et commença à enlever sa lavallière, étudiant en même temps le comportement d'Eren face à ça. Il mentait s'il ne le provoquait pas délibérément. En plus, son petit doigt lui disait qu'Hanji et Moblit prenaient du bon temps et… il ne préférait pas penser à Erwin et Clare.

Puis, il aperçut Eren décrochetait sa ceinture et commença à enlever son pantalon. Avant de l'enlever complètement, faisant apparaître son sous-vêtement, il fixa Levi.

_ Je veux bien mais tant que je ne suis pas rentré dans le bain, ne me regarde pas.

Levi fut surpris mais acquiesça. Il se tourna, se déshabillant également. Ce côté prude, il allait lui faire rapidement oublier…

* * *

_*** : Chapitre 29 de "La prochaine fois".**_

_**** : Je triche sur la géographie. Le kaolin se trouve à Meissen, en Allemagne. Il y a une mine de kaolin (qui donne la même apparence que la porcelaine de Chine). Meissen est au nord-est de Nördlingen (la ville circulaire avec des murs). C'est à 4h en voiture.**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonsoir !**

**Oui, effectivement, on n'est pas lundi. Mais vendredi. Mais je me suis dit, une fois n'est pas coutume, que je serai sympa. Donc voici deux chapitres (oui, oui, deux) avant que je parte à la JE ;)**

**Par ailleurs, pour celles qui y vont, si vous voyez un Levi portant un sac noir avec un rat blanc imprimé dessus formant un coeur avec sa queue... ben c'est moi.**

**Sinon, on a déjà dépassé la moitié des chapitres. Et bordel, bientôt 12 mille lectures et bientôt 300 reviews, waooo ! Je sais que certaines personnes ont abandonné car elles ne comprenaient rien à cette histoire de réincarnation/vie future et la peur du spoil donc... je suis surprise de voir au final qu'il y ait autant de personnes qui suivent et lisent. Merci à vous ! Les reviews que vous laissaient (même si vous n'êtes qu'un dixième à en laisser XD) m'ont encouragées à écrire cette fic, à faire des recherches...**

**Bref... je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, place aux réponses ;)**

**Nekolie : Oh ben, ne souhaite pas trop car justement, les températures sont de nouveau hautes chez moi. Snif. Après, surprise du vendredi soir^^ Comparé à un autre lecteur, tu mettrais Erwin au bûcher XD Et puis, elle a son caractère. Erwin a beau la suivre, elle décide ce qu'elle fait. Yep, pas de chocolat, la loose. Le chocolat, c'est la vie^^ Ahah, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on sait bien faire la cuisine qu'on peut faire une bonne épouse :p Pour le second chapitre, je suis désolée de ce moment con entre Erwin et Clare en mode toutou aux yeux tristounets XD Mais ouais, cette technique marche trop. C'est horrible. Comment dire non ? Comment faire la gueule plus de cinq minutes ? Impossible. Et Erwin a rendu les armes face à cette attaque spéciale XD Pour la géographie, tant mieux alors :p Sinon, en ce qui concerne le reste, je t'invite à lire ces deux nouveaux chapitres ;)**

**Capo Kaeden : Et oui, il y a autant des côtés cool d'avoir deux chapitres d'un coup et un côté pas top... et comme je suis sadique héhé. Mais la suite est déjà là :p Je vois que tu aimes ce pairing vraiment beaucoup^^ Après, dans mon imaginaire, je la voyais tirer la gueule encore et dormir une bonne partie de la nuit sur un meuble jusqu'à Erwin la tire par la queue pour la ramener sur le matelas. En parlant de chaud, ici, les températures remontent T_T Pas juste. Et le bain sera aussi chaud. Mais ça, je te laisse lire dans ce chapitre... et voir comment Levi arrive à décoincer son Eren prude XD En ce qui concerne l'amour, la haine blabla. Pour ta copine, je dirai bien solidarité féminine, mais comme j'ai le cul entre deux sexes, ça compte pas. Après, l'amour et la haine sont des sentiments qui se ressemblent beaucoup. L'un est tout de même plus destructeur que l'autre. Et puis... Erwin lance un nouveau courant XD Rat love power o/ Oui, les jeux de mots, c'est bien approprié et ça rajoute du piquant^^ Certes, il n'a pas eu le choix mais comme tu dis, ça reste un ado.**

**S-Lay L : XD tu avais l'air débordée dans tes commentaires^^ Piquée 7 fois ? Oh God... moustique de merde... en plus, scientifiquement parlant, ils ne servent à rien. Pour le coup du bras, ça, je m'en doute bien XD j'attendais justement ton avis dessus XD Désolée pour le coup des cookies^^ et la recette est vraie ! Mon entourage les adore^^ Oui, ils ont une relation bizarre. Après, on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe vraiment vu que ce n'est que du point de vue de Levi. Et oui, Hanji est une femme ici (après, en regardant les derniers scans, je voyais une poitrine... je ne sais pas si l'auteur s'est basé sur l'anime). Pour Clare, elle a le corps d'une humaine, elle a "seulement" des cheveux et des yeux dorés ainsi que des griffes et une queue. Arf... cher ? Tu as trouvé un truc pour bosser cet été ? XD tu m'étonnes... mais ça coûte un bras de se passer ce genre de chambre :p**

**Diamantsauvage : X'D tu dois bien savoir que je suis du genre sadique ;p mais l'attente n'est pas si longue au final ;)**

**Akira-Kyubi : Dans ce cas, je me demande qu'elle sera ta réaction dans d'autres chapitres au sujet d'Erwin^^ mais bon, tu verras bien au moment voulu :p Oui, carrément, et vu comment il est rapide, tu ne verras pas le coup venir XD Je verrai bien aussi^^ Arf... c'est compliqué et les rats ont une santé beaucoup trop fragiles. Mais bon, le pronostic est moins alarmant de ce que l'on pensait au début. Mais je reste sur mes gardes... Et voici la suite ;)**

**Audrey Tarakai : Perrrrrversseeee ! XD Tu n'as pas totalement tord ;) j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même :p**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Oooooh ! Quoi comme race ? Oui, ça fera une bouchée d'air frais :) Ah oui ! Elle est riquiqui encore^^ Pour les deux chapitres, oui, c'est un chapitre qui sert presque à rien. Un temps de pause avant le troisième arc. Et le bain continue pour nos deux loustiques ;)**

**Et... vous l'avez attendu hein ? Hein que vous le vouliez ! Cette scène ! Petits pervers, va ! Alors oui et non. C'est un lime. Mais j'espère qu'il vous mettra l'eau à la bouche (sur ce, je vais me prendre une bière avec du sirop de barbe à papa).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Levi soupira bruyamment. Il était déjà dans la baignoire, profitant de sa chaleur et décrassant également les trois journées en voiture. Eren se déshabillait encore. Le gamin avait détourné les yeux lorsque le Capitaine avait tout enlevé. La mousse avait beau le recouvrir, Eren lui avait de nouveau demandé de fermer les yeux. Parce qu'il finissait également de se déshabiller. Et ça l'énervait.

_ Bon, il faut quand même pas trois heures pour enlever des vêtements, râla-t-il. En plus, tu avais déjà enlevé ton harnais et ton haut avant moi.

_ Mais l'eau est chaude ! Se défendit-il. Comment tu peux plonger dedans ?

_ Petite nature.

Il ne pensait pas qu'Eren était aussi près et donc, avait pris la température de l'eau. Puis, il sentit la mousse bouger. Le gamin avait dû mettre une jambe. Maintenant une autre. Au son de l'eau, Eren devait se tremper le corps pour essayer de s'habituer.

Il perdait patience.

Il ouvrit un œil, rencontrant directement les parties intimes du gamin avant de lever la tête vers son visage, gardant toujours l'autre fermé. Il aperçut un Eren rouge comme une tomate et sa réaction était beaucoup trop excessive.

Il s'était directement plongé dans l'eau soi-disant chaude, afin de se cacher. Par ailleurs, ça avait créé une grande vague, menaçant de déborder.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Gueula-t-il presque. Je t'avais dit de ne pas ouvrir les yeux !

Levi ne comprenait pas vraiment sa gêne… ils étaient deux hommes. Il savait à quoi ça ressemblait, bandant ou pas. Il avait déjà vu d'autres queues. Eren aussi, probablement, qu'il ne lui fasse pas croire qu'il prenait ses douches séparément des autres lors de la Brigade d'Entraînement.

_ Arrête ta comédie, claqua Levi. Une queue, c'est une queue…

_ Tu ne comprends pas ! Claqua encore Eren.

Il baissa la tête, rouge. Levi remarqua qu'il était à l'autre bout de la baignoire, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

_ Tu ne comprends pas. C'est différent. C'est normal d'être gêné.

_ Parce que tu commençais à bander ?

Il fallait vraiment qu'il revoit son tact… Déjà que le gosse n'était pas à l'aise, il venait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie… Eren se cachait maintenant la tête dans ses bras.

_ Je peux pas contrôler, s'excusa-t-il. Je suis supposé réagir comment avec la personne que j'aime dans la même baignoire que moi ? C'est normal d'être gêné devant celui qu'on aime. Mais toi, tu ne l'es vraiment pas. C'est comme avant.

Levi fronça les sourcils. _« Comme avant »_ ? Comme avant quoi ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir agi de façon similaire avec Eren. A moins qu'il parlait des tentatives avortées au manoir. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être ça. La voix du gamin avait baissé, presqu'inaudible. Et surtout, il y avait comme de la tristesse, du regret, de la nostalgie. Levi ne comprenait pas.

Toutefois, ce qu'il arrivait à saisir, c'était qu'Eren était mal à l'aise parce qu'il ne le voyait pas comme un autre homme quelconque. Non, il l regardait comme une personne spéciale. Celle qu'on aime, comme il le disait. Levi soupira doucement, continuant de fixer le gamin qui restait dans la même position en fœtus.

Il se rendait compte que malgré leur relation plus saine, Levi s'était imposé des limites, comme celles de ne pas le brusquer. Au final, et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait imposé une image d'Eren comme un autre homme. Du coup, il ne se retrouvait pas gêné alors que certaines situations devaient l'induire dans le contraire.

Il avait été débile de réagir comme ça et il manquait de respect envers Eren. Ce gamin ne faisait pas que de l'admirer. Il l'aimait. Et ce sentiment lui était inconnu. Enfin, en amour. Levi avait déjà aimé, mais ça s'était soldé sur une fin tragique. Mais ce qu'il ressentait par le passé et maintenant pour ce gamin impulsif, c'était totalement différent.

_ Eren, souffla-t-il.

Le gamin leva la tête vers lui et Levi aperçut l'intensité de son regard vert et bleu, brillant. Gêné, certes, mais pas seulement. Le gamin avait été surpris par le ton de Levi. Il s'étonnait lui-même. Depuis quand il chuchotait comme ça.

Tout restant accroché à ses yeux, il tendit le bras.

_ Viens.

Eren sembla hésité. Pourtant, il tendit à son tour le bras, saisissant la main tendue. Le contraste de leur peau était vraiment choquant. Celle d'Eren, hâlée, un peu sombre, appelait à un hymne à la vie, à la chaleur. Alors que la sienne, blanche, à l'apparence presque fine, rappelait plutôt la glace.

Levi le tira doucement vers lui, l'incitant à venir s'allonger contre lui. Eren écarquilla les yeux, ne savant pas comment accepter ou quoi faire. Pourtant, il glissa vers lui, faisant attention à rester bien entouré par la mousse. Son genou se posa entre ses jambes et Levi mit sa main libre sur l'arrière de la tête de son cadet. Il lui intima avec douceur de venir vraiment s'allonger contre lui, à poser sa tête dans la naissance de son cou, ou contre la sienne.

La température de la pièce sembla monter d'un cran. Eren était totalement rouge, ne savant plus où se mettre. Pourtant, le gamin se coucha en douceur sur lui. Il tremblait légèrement, peu assuré par ses gestes. Enfin, Levi retint de ravaler sa salive en sentant le corps d'Eren contre le sien. Il s'était posé sur son ventre, contre le sien. Levi sentait à la fois le poids du gamin, ses formes et pas que. Il devait se dire que son cadet devait le sentir aussi, l'attrait qu'il avait à son égard.

Levi lâcha son bras et avec sa main toujours flanquée dans les cheveux d'Eren, il la fit glisser jusqu'à sa joue, la caressant avec le pouce. Il chercha ses yeux et les happa pour ne plus les lâcher. Eren était décidément gêné, mal à l'aise mais progressivement, en rompant les barrières, Levi apercevait d'autres choses danser au fond de ses pupilles. Il mentait s'il ne sentait pas son corps s'éveillait un peu plus à ça.

_Amour. Tendresse. Désir._

Levi le caressa encore, prenant soin de toujours faire des gestes doux, presque aériens malgré la présence de l'eau. Leurs visages étaient proches, seulement séparés de quelques centimètres.

_ Crois-tu qu'il faut encore être gêné ? Lâcha Levi.

C'était une question rhétorique mais il savait qu'Eren allait réagir. Pour preuve, il le vit déglutir un peu difficilement. Ses yeux verts et bleus étaient d'abord concentrés sur les siens, puis, il les baissa un bref instant sur ses lèvres.

_ C'est difficile de ne pas l'être encore, chuchota le plus jeune. Tu n'es pas gêné ?

Levi posa sa tête contre la porcelaine. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais il était trop tendu.

_ Non, répondit-il. Parce que c'est toi. C'est notre vie.

Eren rougit. Il regarda ailleurs avant de reporter son attention sur son aîné. Levi le sentit se tendre, puis, il se mut et sa tête s'approcha de la sienne. Il ne cessait de le fixer et ferma les yeux juste au moment où il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Levi avait encore sa main sur sa joue et la déplaça derrière sa tête, lui intimant d'approfondir le baiser.

Il sentit le plus jeune trembloter. La position dans laquelle il était devait également en rajouter. Eren essayait de ne pas faire tomber ton son poids sur lui. Hormis cela, et même si c'était trop tard, il voulait encore garder un minimum d'intimité, de ne pas montrer ce que Levi lui faisait comme effet.

De son bras libre, il appuya dans le creux des reins de son cadet et Eren finit par tomber complètement sur lui. De l'eau faillit déborder mais il n'en fut rien.

Leurs corps étaient à présent collés l'un à l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches physiquement. Et merde, c'était bon. Ils ne faisaient rien d'extravagant mais Levi appréciait cela. Fini les limites. Fini la gêne. Fini la relation platonique. Il savait et sentait qu'ils rentraient dans une nouvelle phase.

Leurs lèvres se dégustèrent, s'attrapant entre elles, se suçotant, se mordillant. Puis, lorsqu'Eren était totalement sur lui, Levi avait un peu forcé le passage avec sa langue. D'abord, il caressa les lèvres de son cadet, s'imprégnant de leur goût. Puis, il rencontra la jumelle et leurs langues commencèrent un ballet lent, charnel, sensuel. Eren embrassait bien et ça le surprit. Il embrassait comme il le voulait. Il suivait ses mouvements, il se soumettait un peu mais sa langue prit le dessus l'amenant un peu plus dans sa bouche et merde. Eren suçait sa langue avec de lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

Levi plaça ses deux mains sur son dos, le caressant, enfonçant en même temps ses ongles dans sa chair. Son corps était totalement éveillé. Il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter là.

Alors et à contrecœur, il se détacha de sa bouche, reprenant en même temps sa respiration, comme Eren. Son cadet avait un regard incandescent, la bouche semi-ouverte, expirant son souffle chaud. Ses cheveux châtains étaient un peu plus humides et commençaient à perdre de leur volume, se retrouvant peu à peu collés contre son visage.

Eren était beau.

Levi dut reprendre sur lui. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

_ Eren, commença-t-il. Il faut que tu me le dises. Soit on arrête, soit on continue.

Il sentit le plus jeune se crisper. Aïe… il voulait donc arrêter-là. Au moins, c'était clair. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et tomba sur un visage de nouveau gêné.

_ Si on fait quelque chose, tenta Eren, tu veux aller jusqu'où ?

Bordel. Il allait claquer avant même de commencer quoique ce soit. La position d'Eren au-dessus de lui, son corps qui était un appel aux caresses et aux morsures, cette virilité fière mêlés à un visage si innocent et naïf le rendaient fou. Il allait devenir fou.

Eren n'avait pas dit non.

_ Pas ce que tu penses, fit Levi. Si je le fais, il y a le risque que tu ne marches pas droit et ça ferait mauvais effet.

Eren se rapprocha de lui de nouveau.

_ Dans la baignoire ? Murmura-t-il.

Son haleine chaude le heurta et se mélangea à la sienne.

_ Tu veux faire ça ailleurs ?

Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus. Leurs bras enlaçaient leurs corps, les collant encore plus, chassant l'eau entre eux.

_ Je ne sais pas. Juste que… enfin, la lumière me gêne un peu…

Levi le fixait, plongeant dans ces deux orbes vifs.

_ Encore cette gêne ? Murmura-t-il de plus en plus bas. Ferme les yeux.

Eren obtempéra et Levi le maintint avec ses bras. A la force de ses abdos, il les fit assoir dans la baignoire. Elle était bien assez large pour qu'ils puissent croiser leurs jambes derrière l'un et l'autre. Par contre, comme ça, Levi se retrouvait désavantagé. Il était encore plus petit qu'Eren et ça l'ennuyait. A la place, il fixa cette peau encore vierge de marque. Il s'approcha et lécha le tracé de sa jugulaire, provoquant un frisson chez le plus jeune malgré la chaleur. Il continua en déposant de multiples baisers, ravageant son cou jusqu'à son épaule. Il sentit Eren se baisser, cachant sa tête dans ses cheveux. Levi profita de cette position pour le mordiller dans le cou, lui arrachant un gémissement surpris. Il accompagna le geste en prenant sa virilité. Eren lâcha un nouveau cri et le plus jeune le serra contre lui. Malgré tout, Levi sentit qu'une de ses mains se détacha de son dos et il l'imita. Il tremblait toujours. Eren n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Levi ne disait rien. Il fallait lui apprendre. Petit à petit.

Levi déposa un baiser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il avait envie de le voir malgré la position étrange qu'ils avaient. De son autre main, il caressa son dos, suivant les dessins de sa colonne vertébrale. Il cherchait à le rassurer alors que son autre main touchait, tâtonnait sa virilité. Il ne voulait pas directement le manualiser. Lorsqu'il sentit une respiration saccadée et des mouvements de caresse sur son propre dos, Levi prit en main cette chair tendue et commença à réaliser des gestes de bas en haut.

Eren se tendit et l'imita à son tour. Ses gestes étaient timides et Levi se demanda même s'il s'était déjà masturbé lui-même. Ou était-il gêné à ce point ?

Ce côté encore naïf maintenait son envie de lui apprendre ces choses. Il avait envie d'Eren. Pas de son corps, mais d'Eren. Tout entier et l'entendre respirer rapidement, se tenant à lui alors qu'il lui prodiguait des soins le… ça lui faisait quoi ? Il avait l'impression que son corps tremblait. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il voulait prendre soin d'Eren et d'un côté, ça le faisait chier avec cette réception de demain soir… Il voulait montrer à Eren qu'il l'aimait également, qu'il voulait lui montrer une autre facette d'expression. Aimer ? Oui… et bizarrement, il avait l'impression qu'Eren était pour lui. Son corps ne lui était pas étranger, il avait l'impression de retrouver comme un chez-soi, une chose importante à ses yeux. Il sentait son cœur écrasé par cette impression, ce sentiment.

_ Bordel Eren, murmura-t-il. Je veux t'embrasser. Où es-tu ?

Le jeune se détacha pour pencher sa tête vers la sienne. Il avait les yeux semi-ouverts. Levi ramena sa main dans son dos sur sa joue. Il le caressa encore alors que leurs lèvres se joignirent.

Ils ne s'embrassaient pas avec fougue. Non. Leurs lèvres se touchaient à peine et même après ce petit baiser, elles restèrent collées, tout en étant semi-ouvertes. Leurs haleines se mélangèrent. Leur position était absolument affreuse mais peu importait la douleur ou le malaise. Ils étaient ensemble, liés. Leurs gestes se calquaient, parfaitement synchronisés. Parfois, Levi arrivait à sentir sa propre virilité frapper son bras. Ça devait aussi être le cas pour Eren. Cette proximité les obligeait à faire abstraction de tout.

Eren gémissait. De plus en plus en fort. Levi respirait de plus en plus vite. Il avait les yeux clos, laissant ses sens prendre le dessus, apercevant un autre monde. Son corps réagissait avec le toucher. Il y avait d'abord le corps d'Eren sur lui, un peu lourd, tendu, bougeant, mais chaud, vivant. Il sentait également la main d'Eren sur son intimité et ses gestes l'amenaient de plus en plus vers la libération. Il y avait également ses lèvres, chaudes, humides, contre les siennes. Leurs fronts se touchaient également. Venait ensuite l'ouï. La respiration rapide d'Eren. Ses plaintes délicieuses et agréables. Il y avait l'odorat aussi. L'odeur des produits d'hygiène et celle d'Eren. Suave, un peu transpirante.

Levi aimait tout ça. Il se sentait vivre. Depuis longtemps, il se sentait vivant et il pouvait également prendre dans ses bras un être qui occupait sans cesse ses pensées.

Eren. Eren. Eren.

Il accéléra ses gestes de va-et-vient, tout en mettant son pouce en avant, caressant l'extrémité. Eren se tint encore plus à lui, gémissant clairement. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus. Le plus jeune accéléra également sur sa propre virilité. Puis, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sans prévenir, le plus jeune jeta sa tête contre son cou et le mordit intensément. Levi fut surpris au début et ouvrit les yeux. Il serra la mâchoire pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il ne le rejeta pas non plus. Alors qu'il continuait à réaliser ses mouvements, il sentait cette virilité vibrer. Il attendit quelques secondes et détacha sa main avant de la placer dans le dos d'Eren, caressant sa peau.

Le plus jeune avait encore sa main sur sa virilité mais ne la bougeait plus.

Levi était frustré mais avant tout, il devait le rassurer, le cajoler.

Eren était parti sous lui. Pour la première fois.

Il embrassa son épaule. Un baiser. Puis deux. Il déposa un autre sur son cou.

_ Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

_ Je crois.

Eren ne voulait pas s'éloigner. Il semblait être honteux, tremblotant légèrement. Levi les fit allonger dans la baignoire doucement. Sous le geste, la main de son cadet prit appui sur la porcelaine, pour maintenir un minimum d'équilibre. Levi caressa ses cheveux.

Il le sentit bouger un peu, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Tu veux que je continue ? Demanda Eren, hésitant.

Levi cessa de le caresser. Il réfléchit. Certes, il n'avait pas pu se libérer mais… il se sentait étrangement bien.

Il reprit sa caresse.

_ Non.

_ Tu es sûr ? Ça ne me dérange pas…

_ Je préfère qu'on reste comme ça.

Eren ne répondit pas et enlaça Levi. Ils se caressèrent tous les deux, du bout des doigts. Au bout d'un moment, le plus âgé le sentit se mouvoir légèrement, tournant la tête vers son oreille.

_ On va dormir ? Je suis fatigué…

Levi acquiesça.

Eren se détacha de lui, lui laissant la place de bouger et ses yeux aciers le fixèrent. Ils se regardèrent. Le gamin rougissait quand même un peu mais il supportait tout de même son regard. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, continuant de s'observer en silence. Levi remarqua qu'il avait laissé quelques petites traces rouges sur son cou, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. C'était discret et heureusement.

Le gamin avança de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa. Il déposa juste ses lèvres et Levi répondit, pressant les siennes. Puis, Eren déposa son front contre le sien et une de ses mains se mit derrière la tête du Capitaine, caressant ses cheveux et la peau rasée.

Leur nez se toucha également mais ce n'était pas gênant. Sous le geste, ils avaient fermé les yeux. Ils respiraient doucement, partageant leur chaleur. Levi se sentait apaisé. Il finit même par soupirer d'aise. A son tour, la fatigue le prit.

_ Sortons avant de choper la crève, dit-il.

Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut les yeux verts et bleus d'Eren. Le gamin ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de bouger son nez contre le sien, plissant les sourcils et les yeux.

Il avait l'air stupide. Mais heureux.

Levi aimait le voir comme ça.


	43. Chapter 43

La journée, ils avaient passé leur temps à se préparer pour la réception. Que ce soit d'un point de vue costume que rester sur leurs gardes. Depuis près de trois heures, Hanji, Moblit, Erwin et Clare s'étaient cloitrés dans la chambre de ces deux derniers pour faire des essayages et du maquillage sur la bestiole. Devant leur porte, ils avaient entendu des objets brisés, une Hanji gueulant trop, un Erwin menaçant et une Clare couinant.

Levi et Eren avaient juste passé la journée en touriste dans la cité royale. Ou plutôt, le jeune voulait sortir car il n'en pouvait plus de rester dans la chambre et lorsqu'il avait proposé de voir comment les autres se débrouillaient, le Capitaine avait posé son veto. Hors de question de les voir faire. Il savait déjà que ça allait être un champ de bataille.

Avant de sortir de leur chambre, ils s'étaient habillés, prêts à aller à la réception. Levi ne s'était pas fait chier. Il avait juste remis le costume de Cérémonie, imité par Eren. Honnêtement, ils avaient à foutre leur argent ailleurs que dans des costumes qui coûtent la peau du cul pour juste des soirées mondaines où ils se faisaient chier. Sans compter que la mauvaise ambiance régnait principalement entre certaines corporations marchandes, quelques nobles et des hauts gradés de la Police Militaire. Et maintenant, il devait ajouter les Chevaliers. Donc non. Il ne ferait aucun effort. Le seul truc qu'il avait fait, c'était de mettre ses cheveux en arrière et il avait fait de même avec Eren. En mettant le costume de cérémonie, même si Eren portait maintenant le même que Levi, le Capitaine avait vu que le gamin repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait cinq mois.

_ Tout ira bien, rassura-t-il.

Eren hocha la tête.

_ Je sais mais bon…

Levi fronça les sourcils en terminant de bien mettre les cheveux d'Eren en arrière. Néanmoins, il abandonna une partie en voyant que des mèches refusaient de lui obéir, venant immédiatement se rabattre à leur position habituelle. Soit à droit, ébouriffé. Putain, même ses cheveux étaient indomptables.

Il finit par lui taper les épaules et les deux hommes sortirent de leur chambre. La fine épée qu'ils avaient à la ceinture avait tendance à se percuter contre les obstacles, produisant un bruit métallique. Levi ferma leur chambre et se dirigea dans le couloir, accompagné d'Eren. Ils s'approchaient de l'escalier et il vit leurs compagnons.

Moblit portait également la même tenue qu'eux. Hanji, par contre, avait acheté une robe assez étrange. Ça faisait très bizarre de la voir en robe. Ça lui rappela qu'elle était une femme, et pas seulement une tarée. Elle avait mis ses cheveux en chignon où des mèches ressortaient, cascadant ses épaules. Une fausse fleur rouge les garnissait. Sa robe était également carmin, avec quelques petites incrustations de pierreries sombres et orangées. Elle était très moulante, trop. En plus, elle était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse sur le côté droit, laissant apparaître des chaussures à talon noir.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Ce soir, ils allaient encore se faire remarquer. Mais Hanji était tout de même belle. Elle s'était même maquillée, les yeux et les lèvres. Mai honnêtement, ça ne lui allait pas. Il ne l'imaginait pas comme ça. Tout ce patacaisse ne collait pas à son caractère.

Enfin, il aperçut Erwin et Clare et… il était étonné, écarquillant les yeux.

Hanji, Moblit et Erwin avaient réussi leur coup. Clare ressemblait à une jeune femme de bonne famille. Le seul détail qui choquait, c'était ses yeux. Ça allait jaser à la réception… Déjà, Levi trouvait que malgré tout, Erwin était bien provoquant en ayant acheté ces vêtements à cette bestiole mais là, c'était foutu.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers eux, Levi vit néanmoins qu'elle tirait la gueule, peu ravie d'être dans cette tenue, ou plutôt le corset. Bien que joli, blanc avec des arabesques noires semblant grimper du bas jusqu'à la moitié, il était facile de deviner qu'elle était tout simplement serrée dedans. Même si de la dentelle décorée le haut du corset, sa poitrine ressortait encore plus, respirant rapidement. Ou plutôt, elle peinait à respirer. Il la plaignait, vraiment. De base, Levi avait toujours trouvé que c'était débile de porter des vêtements aussi serrés pour les femmes. Néanmoins, dans la Haute Société, il était mieux perçu qu'une femme ait une taille fine avec une poitrine assez apparente. Clare correspondait tout à fait à cette vision. Sa poitrine était tout de même également cachée avec le large et long collier de ras-du-cou en dentelle noire, finement travaillée. Les mêmes schémas se reproduisaient avec le bas du corset. Les filets de dentelle semblaient coulaient sur le haut de sa robe, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Le reste de la robe était large. Elle devait portait une crinoline à deux cerceaux. Le dessous était en satin blanc, formant de petites vagues, terminées par des plis successif de froufrous blancs. Sur le dessus, il y avait du tulle noir ponctué de petites fausses fleurs en tissu noir et d'autre blanc. On ne voyait pas ses pieds et avec la largeur et la longueur de la robe, ses attributs animaliers étaient parfaitement cachés. Levi devina qu'elle ne portait pas de chaussures, elle avait du mal avec ça. Ou plutôt, ses griffes la gênaient et lui faisaient mal. Ses mains étaient gantées de noir jusqu'au niveau de l'avant-bras. Elle ressemblait parfaitement à une jeune femme de bonne famille. Le genre que leur Commandant pouvait bien complimenter et ramener en soirée pour bien se faire voir. Avec Clare, il se fera bien voir mais également être vu tout court. Les cheveux de la bestiole avaient été cachés pour la perruque noire. Cette dernière avait été coiffée en une longue tresse garnie de petites perles blanches dans les cheveux, redescendant sur son épaule droite. Sur sa tête, elle avait un chapeau blanc avec un ruban noir décoré de plumes noires aux divers reflets et une plume blanche. Le maquillage la rendait plus vivante, plus vive. Ses sourcils avaient été colorés de noir, comme ses cils qui paraissaient étonnamment longs. Ses joues étaient un peu roses et les lèvres colorées d'un rouge vif. Mais elle tirait la gueule et continuait de peiner à respirer.

Comment allaient-ils faire si Erwin l'invitait à danser ?

_ Je vais mourir, se plaignit-elle. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir.

Erwin la fixa. Il portait un ensemble aux couleurs de son accompagnatrice, hormis que les ailes de la liberté étaient sur ses manches et une en broche au-dessus de sa poche de veste. Sa tenue ressemblait à celle de la Cérémonie, sauf qu'elle était écrue et blanche.

_ Cesse de te plaindre. Aucune femme n'est morte en portant un corset.

_ Mais s'évanouir, si, rajouta Hanji.

Clare laissa échapper un couinement plaintif et elle fixa Eren et Levi.

_ Tu es jolie comme ça ! La complimenta le gamin. Je préfère tes vrais cheveux mais tu es aussi très bien comme ça. Tu seras la plus belle de la réception.

Elle soupira.

_ Je ne veux pas être la plus belle, je veux respirer. Et j'ai mal à la poitrine, ça m'écrase.

Levi soupira et contourna Eren avant d'aller derrière Clare, à la stupéfaction de tous. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le laçage et il fronça les sourcils.

C'était beaucoup trop serré. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude. Il s'entreprit alors de défaire le nœud et de donner un peu de mous.

_ Je ne peux pas non plus te desserrer complètement, informa-t-il, mais tu devrais mieux respirer comme ça.

Et en faisant cela, il vit que les lacets partaient rapidement et Clare put respirer un bon coup. Le Capitaine refit le nœud et s'éloigna d'elle. Il revint près d'Eren. Toutefois, il vit un sourire sincère sur la bestiole.

_ Merci, fit-elle. Au moins, LUI, il veut pas me laisser crever.

_ En même temps, répliqua Hanji, si tu mangeais moins, tu aurais eu plus de facilité à rentrer dans le corset. Il faut que je note ça d'ailleurs. Tu as pris du poids depuis quelques semaines.

Clare fit gonfler ses joues.

Erwin les coupa en prenant les devants, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

_ On va commencer par être en retard, fit-il.

Levi voulait soupirer mais se retint. Clare, par contre, le fit, bruyamment, levant les yeux au ciel. A ses côtés, Eren était totalement crispé.

* * *

A peine dix minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés et déjà, ils avaient été séparés. Eren avait été pris d'assaut par tout un groupe de femmes, de différents âges. Enfin… en fait, il y avait une majorité de vieilles. Et le gamin avait été repoussé vers le buffet, incapable de partir de toute cette foule.

Levi hésitait à le laisser comme ça ou venir le chercher. D'un côté, ça remontait l'opinion du Bataillon d'Exploration. Eren avait beaucoup de succès, trop. Et de l'autre, Levi ne supportait tout simplement pas ça. En plus, des femmes venaient trop près de lui, touchant ses bras ou ses épaules. A ce rythme, il allait finir par être dépucelé en public.

Le Capitaine lança un regard autour de lui. Hanji et Moblit s'étaient éloignés, se mêlant à la foule pour obtenir des informations. Près de lui, Erwin était avec Clare mais ils étaient déjà dans une conversation avec un groupe de femmes encore. Levi reconnut l'une d'elles. Il y avait quelques années, Erwin avait jeté son dévolu sur elle pour l'accompagner à ce genre de réception. Elle lançait un regard terriblement jaloux sur Clare.

_ Qui est donc cette charmante jeune femme ? Demanda-t-elle en se cachant derrière son éventail. Elle n'est pas une fille d'un noble ou d'un marchand. Des yeux pareils, on ne peut pas les oublier.

Levi aperçut que Clare était également tendue, ne savant pas quoi répondre, ni quoi faire. A ses côtés, Erwin la prit par la taille.

_ C'est ma nièce, expliqua-t-il.

Le Capitaine hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Clare venait encore de se crisper, totalement mal à l'aise. De son côté, Levi en profita pour aller délivrer Eren de tous ces monstres. Il ne savait pas s'il préférait combattre des titans ou être dans ce genre de lieu.

Il soupira et se hissa un passage, un peu forcé, faisant semblant de s'excuser pour attraper le bras d'Eren. Une femme lui tendait une coupe de champagne. Levi lança un regard glacial vers la quinquagénaire. Elle pâlit, comme d'autres femmes.

_ Il ne boit pas, envoya-t-il. Il est encore trop jeune pour ça.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il tira Eren précipitamment derrière lui, s'assurant de laisser plusieurs mètres entre le groupe et eux. Lorsqu'il s'assura qu'elles ne les voyaient presque plus, il s'arrêta. Ils étaient devant une des tables du buffet avec des petits fours et des assortiments de légumes, de fruits et de la charcuterie de prestige.

Levi se tourna vers lui. Eren semblait éreinté.

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant ? Se plaignit-il. Elles étaient horribles ! Effrayantes ! Elles me touchaient de partout.

_ Je sais, répondit le Capitaine en grinçant des dents. J'ai bien vu mais il fallait laisser un peu le temps de te montrer.

Il soupira.

_ Ça ne m'enchantait pas du tout. En plus, tu peux le parfum.

Eren baissa la tête et se rapprocha de lui, faisant attention, il tendit ses doigts et effleura ceux de Levi. Ce dernier baissa la tête et détendit ses épaules.

_ Merci d'être venu, reprit le plus jeune. Mais je ne veux plus jamais revenir à ce genre de soirée.

_ Et moi donc… hélas, c'est également notre travail. Ce n'est pas un congé ou une connerie de ce genre.

_ Mais pourquoi nous ?

Levi le fixa. Eren avait vraiment l'air fatigué et était complètement crispé. Ses yeux verts et bleus ne le regardèrent que très rarement. Ils ne cessaient d'observer de tous les côtés, y compris en haut, vers les grandes baies vitrées. Il était de facile de savoir pourquoi. Levi vit qu'il serrait trop la mâchoire, mi-grinçant, mi-claquant.

_ Calme-toi Eren, tenta-t-il de rassurer.

Il baissa ses yeux sur lui et lui adressa un sourire triste. C'était encore trop frais pour ne pas être détendu. Levi le comprenait. Néanmoins, il n'y avait guère de possibilité qu'il y ait d'attaques. L'ambiance était festive, les aristocrates ne leur manifestaient aucune animosité. Et c'était doublement vrai avec les femmes qui en avaient après Eren. Discrètement, Levi jeta un coup d'œil pour repérer leurs collègues. Il ne voyait plus Hanji et Moblit, trop éloignés. Erwin était maintenant seul, entouré de quelques hommes, mais surtout de femmes. Celle de tout à l'heure tentait d'accrocher son regard mais leur Commandant semblait être dans une conversation sérieuse avec un vieil aristo.

Où était Clare ?

_ Je veux rentrer !

Quand on parlait du loup…

Levi la fixa. Elle avait surgi près d'eux, ayant l'air aussi fatiguée et crispée qu'Eren.

_ Ce corset va me tuer avant la fin de la soirée ! Se plaignit-elle. Et la nourriture est trop souvent mélangée avec la viande. Et les femmes font peur. Une m'a chassée.

Le Capitaine arqua un sourcil. Chassée ? Voyant son expression, Clare continua :

_ Erwin a été pris d'assauts par des femmes et l'une d'elles n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur moi en m'envoyant un regard noir. Elle a fini par m'éjecter quand des hommes sont venus. J'ai pas osé la frapper…

Levi soupira.

_ Tu as bien fait. Sinon, ça aurait créé des problèmes.

Eren et Clare arboraient la même tête de dépiter. Puis, les yeux de la bestiole s'écarquillèrent en voyant les plats de fruits devant elle.

_ Regarde Eren ! Des fruits non mélangés avec la viande !

Et sans attendre l'avis du gamin, Levi la vit prendre une assiette qu'elle remplit de fruits. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Avec deux petites fourchettes en argent, elle se mit près d'Eren et lui proposa. Trop heureux de penser à autre chose, ce dernier obtempéra et Levi se retrouva presque rejeté. Il les avait perdus, se vengeant sur la nourriture. Au bout de quelques minutes, il les vit chahuter doucement en se donnant des coups de hanche. Bien que la robe était longue et gonflante, les mouvements laissés voir un peu le bout de sa queue. Levi se mit derrière elle, tentant de la cacher des autres.

Il voulait qu'Erwin se ramène pour reprendre la bestiole et les laisser tous les deux. Levi devait faire sa part du travail.

D'un côté, il les couvait. Clare racontait et faisait des conneries, mais ça semblait rassuré Eren. Ils étaient en train de bouffer tout le plateau de fruits à eux seuls. Ça en était désespérant. Puis, il tourna la tête en sentant du mouvement.

Erwin.

Il réajustait sa lavallière, ou plutôt, il la détendait un peu pour respirer. Il puait le parfum de femme. Il avait l'air passablement énervé mais tentait de rester calme. Ils s'échangèrent un regard.

_ Alors ?

_ Rien, répondit Erwin. Que des banalités, rien d'autre. Personne n'a l'air de savoir ce qu'est cette nouvelle aile. Pire encore, certains m'ont demandé si j'étais au courant de quelque chose. Et de ton côté.

_ Rien non plus.

Il montra du menton la bestiole et Eren.

_ Je les surveille. Eren a failli être violé par des vieilles et Clare a été poussée par une nana qui te collait.

Il le vit faire une moue d'excuse.

_ J'ai vu. Je n'ai pas réussi à agir comme je le voulais.

Le Commandant s'approcha de Clare et cette dernière virevolta violemment face à lui. Elle fronça les sourcils et Levi la vit qu'elle humait Erwin au loin. Un rictus de dégoût naquit sur ses lèvres et envoya un regard noir à Erwin, tout en continuant de bouffer ses fruits. Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle était inquiète. Ou plutôt suspicieuse de quelque chose. Levi s'approcha d'Eren et le gamin la fixa également, piquant dans l'assiette de la bestiole.

_ Tu sens quelque chose ? Demanda Eren en la regardant.

Elle cessa de mâcher et plissa les yeux.

_ Dix-sept personnes capables de se transformer en titan, lança-t-elle. Deux congénères. Et cinq personnes qui ont une odeur ressemblant à mes semblables.

Bordel.

Levi ne put s'empêcher de scruter la salle. Néanmoins, il y avait bien trop de personnes. Cinq cents ? Plus ? Ils ne pourraient jamais débusquer ces monstres.

_ Est-ce qu'ils t'ont senti ? Demanda Erwin.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Mes congénère savent que je suis là mais je ne ressens aucune animosité. Le mâle n'est pas enchanté mais ne fera rien. Ceux qui ont presque la même odeur, certains m'ont sentie mais n'arrivent pas à me localiser. Ils sont sur le qui-vive.

_ Tu sais si tu as rencontré ces monstres avec les personnes qui t'entouraient ? S'inquiéta à son tour Levi.

_ Tous humains, répondit-elle en gardant les yeux plissés.

Elle semblait être encore plus crispée que les autres. Ses yeux dorés scannaient la foule sans arrêt, s'attardant sur un groupe, puis un autre. Elle avait cessé de manger, refilant l'assiette à Eren. Elle agrippa la veste de costume d'Erwin, la plissant entre ses griffes gantées. Aussitôt, Erwin se tourna vers elle et caressa sa joue. Néanmoins, Clare semblait totalement s'en foutre. Elle ressemblait à un animal terrorisé ou aux aguets.

Levi soupira et finit par piquer également dans l'assiette de fruits, prenant la fourchette d'Eren.

_ Hanji et Moblit sont où ? Demanda Erwin.

_ Perdus dans la foule.

Soudain, deux cloches sonnèrent, tenus par des domestiques. Levi se crispa à son tour et se tourna en direction du son. Ça provenait vers une des grandes portes en bois massif décorées de feuilles d'or en arabesque.

Toute la foule cessa de faire du bruit, fixant la porte.

Leur petit groupe se détacha un peu du buffet et s'approcha de la foule qui s'amassait un peu plus devant la porte, laissant un espace en arc de cercle.

Ça ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose et Levi fronça les sourcils. Maintenant, il en était sûr, il n'y aurait pas d'attaque.

Le roi et la reine allaient faire leur apparition.


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews et tout et tout^^**

**Bien... après un weekend éprouvant mais pas mal, me revoilà ! La JE était pas mal. Un samedi trop chaud (heureusement que j'étais en tenu ménage avec mon pscht-p****scht d'eau) et un lendemain assez cool et agréable surprise que mes box ont tenu XD**

**Bref... place aux réponses !**

**Raffie13035 : En quoi est-ce une mauvaise utilisation ? Levi voit sa tenue comme un gros bordel, et que la façon dont Clare est affublée ne lui va pas. Et oui, je publie un peu plus... mais ça ne sera pas tout le temps comme ça^^**

**LayOfHealing (le bug du moment où j'ai vu que tu avais changé de pseudo) : C'est l'impression que tu donnais XD La scène du lime est niaise, c'est clair XD Tant qu'à la relation entre Erwin et Clare, honnêtement, j'ai hésité un moment à passer en narrateur omniscient que du point de vue de Levi car on ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Mais oui, la fic est avant tout du Ereri même si j'avais dit qu'il y avait d'autres couples (sans pour autant dire que Clare et Erwin sont ensembles). Il n'a pas été violé Eren XD Levi est venu à son secours, l'extirpant des griffes de ces couguars XD Levi est peut-être vieux mais les femmes, elles ont entre cinquante et plus XD Pour leur vie passée, la bestiole avait dit à Levi qu'il ne devait se souvenir de rien. Normalement.**

**Nekolie : Je veux bien ton surplus de graisse alors. Je stresse tellement que mon stress bouffe toute ma graisse (voir mes muscles). Rooo putain, des bains brûlants o_O je n'oserai pas aller dedans. Mais bordel, les bains me manquent... surtout pour les boules à bain de Lush snif. Ahah, le tact légendaire de Levi XD Je plains Eren mine de rien. Le plat principal viendra plus tard ;) Pour le seconde chapitre, oui, tu as raison. Clare a fini en mode poupée... mais elle s'est battue contre Hanji et Erwin avant de capituler. Je te confirme, les corsets, c'est hard. A l'époque où j'avais de la poitrine, j'en mettais. C'est beau, mais c'est hard. A mettre encore, ça va. C'est juste pour serrer les lacets que c'est dur (et si tu mets mal le tissu qui cache ton dos, les lacets brûlent la peau). Et après, en serrant, ta poitrine ressort/s'écrase. Les côtes et le sternum sont aussi écrasés, voir légèrement déplacés. Les côtes flottantes ont du mal. Mais c'est bien sinon ! Et faut aussi de l'entraînement pour porter un corset. Ceux en acier, il faut s'y faire. Bref. Comme tu dis, merci Levi qui a eu pitié d'elle. Tu sais qu'il existe des meme d'Erwin maquillé ? Et ouais, ça fait peur XD mais il est marrant comme ça XD Pour la scène de la réception, ben ce sont des couguars... elles s'en foutent de l'âge d'Eren. Pour le reste, je te propose de lire ;)**

**MlleNyaa : Du coup, je ne pense pas qu'on a dû se voir. En plus, le dimanche, j'ai abandonné le sac. Avec l'équipement, je ne pouvais pas le prendre^^ Yep, elle a l'air belle. Tu peux le plaindre XD et ce n'est pas fini !**

**Petit Piou : Tu donnes quelques signes de vie au moins ;) Effectivement, outre qu'ils ont enfin passé la gêne (enfin surtout Eren), il y a cette sorte de nostalgie de leur ancienne vie qui refait surface sans que Levi ne s'en doute. Et justement, il arrête car il éprouve des sentiments pour Eren et ne veut pas le brusquer.**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : C'est mignon les border collie^^ Elle est mélangée dit donc o_O faut faire attention avec la vieillesse et tout. Le berger allemand et le labrador ont tendance à avoir des problèmes aux hanches :s Sinon, oui, ils ont commencé à enfin sauter le pas. Yep, elle souffre. Pas beaucoup de lien avec le premier opus ? Tu sais, la bestiole avait dit à Levi qu'il ne devrait se souvenir de rien de leur vie passée. Par contre, si, il y a des liens. Mais faut se souvenir de l'autre. Néanmoins, les révélations vont commencer à venir et devraient réunir quelques pièces du puzzle ;)**

**Gaenouchka : T'inquiète^^ je comprends ce que c'est... Ça allait d'ailleurs ? En ce qui concerne Clare, je ne peux pas dire que tu as tord ! FMA a des chimères ? Je croyais que c'était basé sur de l'alchimie (je n'ai jamais lu, ni vu, j'ai abandonné à l'épisode 5 XD). Oui, l'évolution est toujours lente mais bien là. Toi aussi tu aimes bien ClarexErwin ? En ce qui concerne les fautes, j'avoue, je ne relis plus les chapitres XD j'ai la flemme. Merci de ta proposition mais non. Mais un jour, peut-être que j'aurai la foi de reprendre les chapitres où je n'ai pas corrigé et que je les republierai bien (ou pas).**

**Capo Kaeden : XD et bien, je te remercie^^ Tu sais que ta comparaison avec un gâteau au chocolat me donne envie d'en faire un ? Contente que cette scène de lime t'ait plu^^ effectivement, je ne voulais pas décrire comme dans beaucoup de lemon fleur bleue et que tout passe comme une lettre à la poste, si je puis dire. Mais malgré tout, et comme tu l'as vu, c'est pour montrer le lien puissant qu'il y a entre eux. De l'amour. Peu importe les gênes et les maladresses, ils sont ensembles et apprennent ensembles. Merci en tout cas. Et honnêtement, j'aimerai aussi que ça soit comme ça, mais bon... vive les fanfics XD Et t'inquiète^^ je te remercie encore pour cette review toute gentille et au prochain chapitre ;)**

**Audrey Tarakai : oui, enfin ils se sont décoincés ! Surtout Eren^^ oui, l'histoire avance et les révélations vont commencer à venir aussi ;)**

**Akira-Kyubi : De rien^^ Oui, le premier était chaud et effectivement, leur relation est bien plus profonde et sincère que le fait de passer à l'étape supérieure^^ Comme tu dis, c'est normal et on ne sait pas ce qu'il se peut passer durant cette réception... Pour la JE, j'en ai parlé vite fait mais c'était assez bien ! Et merci, il semble reprendre du poil de la bête. Et heureusement :) voici la suite ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le silence était presque sacré. Levi n'avait jamais compris ce genre d'attrait pour les personnes royales. C'était hypocrite et ça instaurait une sorte de suprématie, à la limite du divin qui le faisait vomir. Il suffisait de voir comment ça avait été avec les Reiss…

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, le couple royal apparut. La reine se paraît d'une robe assez fine, avec une traîne un peu trop longue qu'elle gardait à l'aide d'un petit cordon. Elle se paraît de bleu et de vert ainsi qu'une ceinture large en dentelle cernée sa taille. Son bras ganté de turquoise était tenu par le roi. Levi ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Il était laid, bouffi avec des cheveux bouclés, mi-longs, tirant sur le cuivré. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert flamboyant, presqu'aussi vif que ceux d'Eren. Néanmoins, une expression hautaine en émanait. De là où ils étaient, Levi aperçut qu'il fixait les autres comme des insectes.

Le roi et la reine étaient totalement différents. De plus, Levi se fit la réflexion que le roi ne ressemblait également pas du tout aux Reiss. Ils étaient donc bien d'une autre famille. Avec un nom bizarre.

_ Les voilà, chuchota Erwin.

Levi soupira.

La foule entama un chant royaliste où leur groupe ne participa pas. Ils restaient en retrait pour éviter de se faire prendre par quelqu'un.

Lorsque le chant se finit, le couple s'immisça dans la foule, saluant quelques convives. Puis, la reine les aperçut au loin et sourit. Néanmoins, elle ne leur sourit pas à eux, elle avait l'air d'être plutôt satisfaite de les avoir trouvés. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota quelque chose à son époux. Ce dernier tourna la tête également vers eux et fronça les sourcils.

Levi n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Le couple avança vers eux et eux, ils restèrent soudés. Hanji et Moblit ne les avaient pas encore rejoints et Levi ne les voyait toujours pas.

Eren se rapprocha instinctivement de lui, froissant sa veste, au dos. Levi recula légèrement sur lui, lui faisant comprendre que tout allait bien se passer. En revanche, il aperçut que Clare respirait anormalement vite et était trop crispée. A l'approche du couple, elle se détendit soudainement, ce qui étonna Levi.

La reine les salua en premier et leur groupe fit de même, avant de faire la même chose avec le roi. Levi ne supportait pas cette étiquette stupide. En relevant les yeux, il vit que la reine portait un pendentif avec son sceau, soit l'étoile compliquée à cinquante branches.

_ Commandant Smith, salua le roi. Je vous rencontre enfin.

Erwin s'inclina de nouveau.

_ Votre Majesté.

La reine ricana.

_ Vous être en charmante compagnie, fit-elle en souriant à Clare. Et quels beaux yeux ! Deux pépites d'or, n'est-ce pas, mon époux ?

Ce dernier lança un regard glacial sur la bestiole.

_ Oui. C'est une perle rare que vous avez.

_ Je vous remercie, répondit Erwin. C'est ma nièce.

Le couple sourit et étudia la bestiole. Cette dernière tentait de bien respecter l'étiquette mais Levi sentit comme un froid venant d'elle. Puis, la reine fronça légèrement les sourcils en la détaillant. Un court moment, le Capitaine crut voir de l'étonnement mais il ne savait pas s'il avait rêvé ou pas. Néanmoins, il le prit pour acquis. Il avait déjà eu assez ce genre de sensation avec Clare. La reine était bizarre. Peut-être qu'il se trompait mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Leur Commandant échangea quelques mots avec le roi avant que ce dernier ne parte. Seule la reine resta avec eux, parlant. De son côté, Levi avait déjà perdu le fil. Erwin lui racontait les nouvelles du Bataillon d'Exploration, en énonçant que des choses futiles.

Levi recula alors et traversa la foule, suivi d'Eren. Il échangea un rapide regard avec Clare et Erwin avant de disparaître dans la foule. Il longea les murs, toujours accompagné du gamin. Ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur.

_ Je ne le sens pas, fit-il. Le roi. En plus, il parle bizarrement.

Effectivement, le roi avait un léger accent qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Et surtout, comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait avoir un accent ? Surtout s'il venait d'une famille de noble ou de marchand.

_ Moi non plus, souligna-t-il. Au moins, on aura vu sa tête de gros lard au moins une fois. Et j'espère que ça sera la dernière.

Eren acquiesça. Il était encore crispé mais faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Bien que c'était peine perdue. Levi aperçut également que des femmes le regardaient. Il détestait ça.

_ Je vais finir par t'embrasser en public pour qu'elles arrêtent de te dévorer du regard comme ça, lança-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Eren tiqua et tourna la tête vers le groupe de femmes. Levi le vit pâlir et faire une moue dégoûtée.

_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il. Je préfère être au front que de rester avec elles. Mais, tu es jaloux ? C'est vrai que tu serais capable de m'embrasser en public ?

Levi soupira.

_ La ferme.

Ils arrivèrent sur l'autre versant du mur où une autre table de buffet avait été rabattue contre. De nombreuses personnes s'y agglutinaient. Ici, c'était principalement de l'alcool. L'odeur dégoûta Levi. Il n'était pas attiré par ça. De plus, dans ce genre de réception, ça lui donnait la gerbe. Tout était trop faux. Dans un coin, il vit la silhouette d'Hanji et de Moblit. Cette dernière se tourna vers eux et s'excusa auprès des personnes avec qui ils discutaient.

Levi et Eren s'arrêtèrent.

Hanji arriva vers eux, toute souriante avec un Moblit qui la prenait par le bras.

_ Alors ? Fit Levi.

_ Pas grand-chose d'intéressant, répondit Hanji. J'entends des rumeurs qui sont toutes différentes. Par contre, certains pensent que la nouvelle aile est destinée aux Chevaliers, ou du moins, les plus hauts gradés parmi les Chevaliers.

Il l'observa.

_ Parce qu'il y a une hiérarchie au sein même des Chevaliers ?

_ Apparemment. Et il y aura même un classement avec les cinq premiers.

Il hocha la tête.

_ Ok. Tu pourras dire ça à Erwin. Nous, on n'a rien trouvé.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Vous avez vu le roi et la reine ? Demanda Moblit.

_ Oui, répondit Eren. Le roi est… un con.

Hanji ricana et Levi lui mit un coup de coude discrètement.

_ Evite de dire ça ici, fit-il entre ses dents. Certains pourraient t'entendre.

_ Désolé.

Levi le couva du regard encore et reporta son attention sur Hanji et Moblit.

_ On vous laisse. On va explorer la salle.

Elle acquiesça et leur groupe se divisa. Au moins, il avait pu voir la Folle.

* * *

Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils tournaient en rond dans la salle de réception. Des femmes avaient encore approché Eren. Mais elles ne restaient jamais longtemps car Levi leur envoyait un regard noir. Ils avaient aperçu de nouveau Hanji et Moblit. Sans plus de nouvelles. Et également Erwin et Clare au loin. Ce dernier continuait de parler encore avec la reine et la bestiole semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

Le brouhaha couvrait presque tous les bruits et de la musique s'élevait. Afin de laisser de la place pour une piste, les gens s'entassaient. Il y avait trop de monde et Levi détestait sa petite taille pour ça. Néanmoins, il pouvait jeter un œil ici et là. Ainsi, il capta que certaines personnes s'aventuraient en dehors de la salle passant par une petite porte. Au vue de leur comportement, il devina qu'ils étaient bien éméchés et plus si affinités.

Il se faufila malgré tout jusque vers cette porte, toujours suivi d'Eren. Il regarda en coin et aperçut qu'Erwin était sur la piste de danse… avec Clare.

Il était fou. Clare ne savait pas encore bien danser et il y avait un risque de voir sa queue. Il soupira et zyeuta la porte. Il s'approcha d'Eren et le regarda en face, mimant qu'il remettait en place sa veste, défroissant sa chemise.

_ Tu vois la porte derrière moi ? Des gens sortent pour aller s'amuser. On va passer par-là pour explorer les lieux. On va faire semblant d'être soûls ou de donner l'impression qu'on va aussi baiser.

Eren écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Une vive rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

_ Et tu veux faire ça comment ? Et les autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ?

Levi soupira. Ce gamin n'avait enregistré que la fin de sa phrase.

_ Fais semblant d'être soûl ou que tu aies envie de vomir. Avec les cris de Clare, tu as l'habitude, non ?

Il fit la moue mais obtempéra. Ainsi, il commença à mettre sa main devant sa bouche, les épaules en avant, le dos légèrement voûté.

_Bien, _pensa Levi.

Il se mit à ses côtés et mit une main sur son dos, mimant qu'il compatissait. En même temps, il avança jusque vers la porte où un domestique maintenait la garde. En les voyant arrivés, il les fixa mais ne réagit pas pour autant.

Levi le détailla également.

_ Où sont donc vos toilettes ? Mon subordonné ne supporte pas l'alcool.

Le domestique plissa légèrement les yeux.

_ Vous longez le couloir, tout au fond à droite. Si la chambre à secret est libre*.

Levi le remercia en hochant la tête et Eren mima un haut-le-cœur. Le domestique écarquilla les yeux, ayant peur que le gamin dégobille et en foute partout. Le Capitaine accéléra alors le pas et courut le long du couloir. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs de ne pas être entendus et vus, allant à droite, Eren se redressa.

Ils se fixèrent.

_ Bon travail, Jaeger.

_ Merci Capitaine, sourit Eren.

Maintenant, ils devaient trouver une ouverture, un escalier ou autre pour aller aux étages supérieurs. Car ici, Levi savait qu'il n'y aurait rien. C'était juste des chambres ou des boudoirs où les aristos prenaient du bon temps. Il fallait également qu'ils reviennent sur leurs pas sans se faire prendre par le domestique. Ici, il n'y avait que les latrines. A moins que…

Levi se dirigea aux toilettes et ouvrit la porte. Il fut soulagé en constatant que personne n'était dedans. Il observa les lieux et aperçut une fenêtre ouverte, assez large pour faire passer un homme accroupi. Il hocha la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura à moitié Eren. Tu veux passer par là ?

Le Capitaine s'approcha de la fenêtre et sortit la tête. Ils étaient au premier étage du palais. Il fixa sur les côtés et aperçut une gouttière avec des renforcements en métal.

_Parfait._

Il observa et constata que ça menait aux étages supérieurs. Il fallait être prudent car la bordure des fenêtres étaient plutôt minces.

Il revint dans l'habitacle et fixa Eren.

_ Si. Tu sais grimper, hein ?

A ces mots, il vit le gamin écarquiller les yeux et passa également la tête à l'extérieur. Eren soupira mais obtempéra.

_ Il doit avoir cinq mètres entre ici et l'étage supérieur, fit le gamin. Tu passes en premier ou j'y vais ?

Levi réfléchit.

_ Passe le premier. Je te rejoindrai après. N'essaye pas de rentrer par la fenêtre. Ne l'ouvre pas. Je le ferai. Assure-toi juste qu'il n'y ait personne et tiens-toi à ce que tu peux.

Eren acquiesça. Il sauta sur la fenêtre, se mit debout sur la petite bordure et approcha de la gouttière. S'il se cassait la gueule, ce n'était pas bien haut… quoique.

Levi le laissa faire et fit également attention aux bruits alentours. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un vienne, encore moins le domestique. Néanmoins, il passa la tête par la fenêtre et vit Eren grimper le long de la gouttière avec aisance avant de se jeter dans le vide et attraper la bordure de l'autre fenêtre. A la force de ses bras, il arriva à se mettre dessus et pencha la tête vers lui en lui montrant son pouce.

Levi l'imita et arriva plus rapidement que lui sur la fenêtre du haut. Les renforcements de la gouttière étaient assez solides, comme il le pressentait. Les boulons servaient d'accroche à leurs cuissardes. Par contre, ce n'était pas agréable de mettre les doigts. Le métal était froid et avec ce temps, limite que ça ne lui brûlait pas. La gouttière était également fine et il fallait ramper sur elle pour s'élancer vers le haut. Toutefois, il n'avait pas perdu la main et l'entraînement en tridimensionnel aidait également. Néanmoins, ils furent un peu à l'étroit sur la bordure de fenêtre. Eren était debout, contre un des deux battants, fixant le sol avec nervosité. Levi était accroupi et observa l'intérieur, s'assurant de ne voir aucune ombre suspicieuse. Leur équilibre était également instable. Une fois assurée de la sécurité, Levi se dépêcha de sortir son équipement de sa poche de devant et sortit une sorte de petite règle en acier, très fine. Son action attira l'attention d'Eren. Le gamin le fixait avec des yeux admiratifs alors que Levi passait la petite règle dans la feinte de la fenêtre. Il la fit remontrer et rencontra une résistance. Il força un peu plus et entendit un déclic. D'une main, il poussa une des deux battants qui s'ouvrit dans la pièce. Le Capitaine passa immédiatement et tendit la main au gamin. Il referma la fenêtre, sans pour autant remettre le loquet.

Levi inspecta les lieux. C'était une bibliothèque, de grands meubles trônaient dans toute la pièce et les reliures des livres brillaient à la faible lumière. Généralement, un bureau était proche et à en juger l'organisation des lieux, le plan devait comporter une pièce en enfilade**. Il avança donc jusqu'à une des deux portes qui étaient présentes et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Elle s'actionna sans difficulté et Levi aperçut ce qu'il ressemblait à un bureau à la lumière des astres nocturnes.

Il fronça les sourcils. Eren le suivit et Levi prit soin de fermer la porte. Il avança jusqu'au bureau et ne se gêna pas pour allumer la lampe à huile. L'espace fut illuminé et le Capitaine se tourna vers Eren.

_ Fouille le bureau, ordonna-t-il. Je fouille les meubles.

Le gamin acquiesça et se jeta sur le bureau, ouvrant les tiroirs, sortant des dossiers.

_ Assure-toi de bien ranger à chaque fois, prévint Levi. Il ne faut pas laisser trop de pagaille.

_ D'accord.

Levi fouilla de son côté. Il prit un premier meuble où de nombreux tiroirs étaient présents. Deux d'entre eux comportaient des serrures. Evidemment, il les visa et sortit ses accessoires. Il sortit une petite épingle en fer et du fil de fer. Il mit les deux dans la serrure et chercha à débloquer le mécanisme. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif. Puis, un clic retentit et Levi ouvrit le premier tiroir, à la recherche de documents intéressants. Il fut déçu en apercevant surtout des livres de compte. Néanmoins, il s'attarda sur le plus récent et fronça les sourcils.

Il ne pouvait pas arracher la page mais les prix indiqués étaient bien trop exubérants pour juste construire une aile. De plus, tout n'était pas mentionné. C'était bizarre. Et malgré tout, ça avait été approuvé par le roi au vue du sceau. Lui, par contre, il gardait celui des Reiss. Il referma cela et s'attaqua à l'autre tiroir fermé. Ici, il y avait un livret avec des feuilles volantes mais fermement placées ici, avec un élastique. Parmi elles, il vit un pseudo arbre généalogique avec la famille Reiss, finissant avec Historia. De l'autre, une branche lointaine rejoignait l'arbre, passant le roi comme un lointain cousin éloigné. Néanmoins, cette branche était vraiment mal faite. Le couple royal avait besoin d'asseoir leur pouvoir héréditaire, peu importait la méthode. Là, il voyait bien qu'il s'inscrivait en forçant les choses dans l'arbre biologique. Leur nom bizarre, Anakalùptô***, était mentionné avec une note « Révélation, Apocalypse ». Levi prit cette feuille et la fourra dans sa chemise. Avant de venir, il avait mis une chemise en carton avec une poche, au cas où il trouverait des documents. Ainsi, les feuilles ne risquaient pas de se chiffonner et de faire trop de bruits. Ce qu'il venait de voir le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ces deux mots liés ? « Apocalypse » n'avait rien à faire avec « Révélation », du moins, il le pensait…

Il laissa ses pensées de côté pour chercher de nouveau dans les autres tiroirs. Il y avait bien trop de dossiers présents. Le premier tiroir semblait être une sorte d'inventaire. Il prit quelques dossiers et les parcourut rapidement du regard, s'attendant à voir quelque chose. Rien.

_ Levi ! Interpella Eren. Je-je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Le Capitaine se tourna vers lui et ils se partagèrent un regard. Eren semblait peu sûr de lieu. Pire encore, Levi remarqua qu'il tremblait. Etait-ce à cause de sa trouvaille ou le fait de voler dans le palais royal ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier lorsqu'il capta du bruit, dans la pièce adjacente, mais pas la bibliothèque. Eren le regarda avec effarement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Levi se mordit la lèvre et ferma le tiroir qu'il fouillait. Il s'approcha d'Eren tout en chuchotant de manière autoritaire :

_ Cache ce papier !

Eren tremblait vraiment tandis que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Levi avança alors sur lui et lui arracha le papier des mains, le déchirant. Le bruit l'énerva. D'autant plus en voyant le bout qu'il avait entre les mains. Eren lui afficha une moue d'excuse, mais Levi ne s'en soucia pas. Il devait réfléchir, et vite. N'ayant pas le temps de bien faire, Levi cacha le morceau qu'il avait dans sa cuissarde et Eren l'imita, ne trouvant pas d'autres solutions.

Par contre, ils étaient dans la merde. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de ranger le bureau, d'éteindre la lampe à huile et de fuir. Levi s'activa donc à ranger le dossier et Eren ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était sur le point de partir en courant à la bibliothèque lorsque que le cliquetis de la porte se fit entendre. Levi devait improviser et avant qu'Eren n'aille trop loin, il le prit le col de sa chemise et le ramena violemment contre lui. Puis, il le balança sur le bureau en même temps que la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

**_* : Autre joli nom qu'on donne aux toilettes, pour l'époque médiévale._**

**_** : Les pièces en enfilade trouvent leur essor au 17ème siècle en France (sous Louis XIV notamment). Le plan des palais se constitue comme une sorte de grande galerie avec des pièces. Des portes sont toutes mises à la même hauteur, pouvant aller de pièce en pièce et les apercevoir._**

**_*** : C'est le nom grec d'Apocalypse. Contrairement à ce que la plupart pense, ce n'est pas synonyme de la fin du monde avec catastrophe et tout. Au départ, il s'agit du Jugement du Dernier, la Révélation entre ceux qui iront au Paradis et ceux qui iront en Enfer. Bref, la Vérité sera révélée aux Humains, par le retour du Christ sur Terre._**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Place aux réponses :**

**LayOfHealing : Je vois ça XD et ça veut dire quoi ? Oui, ce sont vraies de couguar^^ pauvre Eren XD On peut se souvenir d'une vie passée avec de l'expérience ? Comment ça ? En archéologie médiévale, on a appris plein de jolis noms pour définir les WC XD Effectivement, il n'y a pas à être jaloux quand on voir ces femmes^^ Mais ça fait quand même chier Levi. Ce qui est normal. Jésus revient oui XD mais pas tout à fait comme on le pense XD Et t'inquiète, tu laisses quand même ton avis et tes commentaires me font rire XD Tant qu'à Levi et son improvisation, forcément j'ai envie de dire XD**

**Nekolie : Ahah XD tu comptes me l'envoyer par la poste ? Et moi aussi... je savais qu'il y avait de nombreux trucs sur ce manga (et des cosplays aussi) et ça m'a dégoûté dans un certain sens... X'DD je t'imagine faire un rituel avec la figurine d'Erwin avec des bougies et autres trucs glaques X'D D'ailleurs, sur la couverture du dernier tome, Erwin est dessus... j'avais envie de le griffer mais je me suis retenue XD En ce qui concerne le chapitre, merci de m'avoir foutu l'air dans la tête. Levi version James Bond. Oh God. En ce qui concerne la suite et bien... je t'invite à lire^^**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : La suite est prévisible en même temps XD Ah ben, c'est sûr qu'il n'est pas avantageux... Bon séjour alors^^ Bisous aussi^^**

**Gaenouchka : Merci et évidemment qu'on sent doute XD c'est gros comme une maison XD Pour le roi, tu verras plus tard... Pour FMA, je t'avoue que je me souviens pas du tout... Je devrai tenter de les regarder mais j'ai peur de me faire chier comme la dernière fois. Cornello me dit rien. Je me souviens juste d'une ville qui semblait dans le désert et... c'est tout. Yep, je retiens si au cas où, je me décide d'enrayer les fautes XD enfin, tant que je ne remplace pas les noms par des pâtisseries, ça va. Je vois ce que tu veux dire^^ Ouais, la JE, c'est immense ! Vive le bordel pour se repérer... Rien en vaut que son chez-soi au repos et au frais si possible^^ Et bien... je sais pas vraiment comment les montrer^^'**

**Audrey Tarakai : Evidemment^^ ça passe mieux^^ Et pour le reste, je te laisse lire la suite ;)**

**Capo Kaeden : Ok, ça marche. Tu habites loin de Nantes ? XD Je préviens par contre, dans mes recettes, il n'y a que l'oeuf en protéine animale (et encore, parfois, j'évite le plus possible). Tu sais déceler les petits rien de leur relation^^ ça change complètement du début où Levi avait accepté pour le "fun" si je puis dire. Et dans cette réception, c'est d'autant plus vrai qu'ils se cherchent à se rassurer à se donner du courage^^ Tant qu'à la fin, je te propose de lire la suite :p**

**Bien... voici la suite et évidemment, ce qu'il s'en suit, tout le monde l'a pressenti :p Néanmoins, à la fin de ce chapitre, vous devriez avoir encore d'autres réponses et des révélations. Par contre, ne prenez pas pour argent comptant tout ce qui est dit. N'oubliez pas que c'est le point de Levi et l'avis des membres du Bataillon. Ils ne savent pas tout et font des conclusions qui leur semblent logiques dans leur univers ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_ Que faites-vous ici ?

Levi tourna la tête. C'était un domestique. Il avait l'air de faire une ronde de nuit pour s'assurer que personne ne se promène dans ces étages-là. Trop tard.

Le Capitaine lui lança un regard agacé. Eren était sous lui et dans le feu de l'action, il avait improvisé. Le gamin était donc sous lui, aplati contre le bureau, les jambes écartées. Levi avait un genou entre ses cuisses, une main posée sur le bureau et l'autre sur la chemise du gosse, s'apprêtant à le déshabiller. Levi sentait qu'Eren avait cessé de bouger, complètement crispé et rouge.

_ Ça ne se voit pas ? Lança le Capitaine vis-à-vis du domestique.

Ce dernier tenta de garder son calme, de ne pas montrer son dégoût. Levi le vit avaler sa salive difficilement.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. L'étage du dessous est destiné pour ce genre d'activité.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à prévoir plus de pièces, coupa Levi. Tout le monde baise un peu partout en bas et pas moyen de trouver un endroit intime.

Le domestique s'approcha d'eux et Levi s'écarta d'Eren. Le gamin mit plus de temps à bouger, se redressant et essayant de se rhabiller plus convenablement.

_ Comment êtes-vous rentrés ici ? S'inquiéta le domestique.

Sa voix trahissait de la méfiance.

Levi haussa les épaules.

_ Si vous croyez que je me souviens de tout avec de ce que j'ai bu.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait bu un verre d'alcool, au moins, il pouvait émaner cette odeur écœurante.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, veuillez me suivre. Je vous ramène en bas. Et certains partagent les chambres.

_Ou quand le palais devient un bordel aristocratique…_

Levi renifla de dédain, tirant la manche d'Eren vers lui et le tenant par la taille.

_ Putain, maugréa-t-il. Pas moyen de baiser tranquille.

Le domestique ne dit rien et leur fit mine de le suivre. Eren était encore plus crispé, n'osant ni parler, ni regarder. D'un côté, ça rassurait Levi. Si le gamin continuait à être coopératif comme ça, ils pourraient s'en sortir. Son impulsivité semblait annihiler avec la peur de se faire découvrir. Et au moins, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir capté ses mots. Quoique…

Lorsque le domestique les ramena en bas, les faisant passer à travers plusieurs pièces successives jusqu'à trouver un escalier, ils furent de nouveau dans la salle de réception. Le domestique se tourna vers eux et reprit :

_ Si vous voulez vous détendre, il y a le…

_ Oh c'est bon, coupa Levi. Avec vos conneries, je suis refroidi.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il tira de nouveau Eren avec lui jusqu'à le mener au buffet. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, il capta que le gamin était pâle. Ses yeux verts et bleus semblaient avoir vu l'horreur alors qu'ils n'avaient que volé quelques documents… certes, dans le palais royal, mais bon.

Levi le fixa, inquiet.

_ Ohé. Gamin ? Eren ?

Ce dernier baissa la tête sur lui. Puis, ses joues reprirent des couleurs.

_ Tu es malade ! Cracha-t-il en essayant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je ne savais pas comment réagir ! Et puis, il nous a trouvés dans cette position ! Pourquoi tu as dit qu'on voulait _baiser _!

Le Capitaine pinça son ventre à travers le tissu et le gamin laissa échapper un petit couinement plaintif. Il fixa de nouveau son aîné, lui envoyant un regard réprobateur.

_ Tu as fini ? Commença enfin Levi. Tu crois quoi ? Comment voulais-tu que je te le dise alors qu'on avait à peine quelques secondes ? Et tout le monde baise ici, plus facile de nous faire passer comme des dépravés.

Eren était rouge. Peut-être de gêne.

_ Mais il est peut-être capable de dire que nous, et il sait qui nous sommes, essayons de faire _ça_ dans une pièce interdite, un bureau ! Et c'est pas bien !

Levi arqua un sourcil.

_ Tu es gêné ?

_ C'est normal ! En plus, tu m'as pris subitement et…

Sa réaction était… intéressante.

_ Eren, taquina Levi. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons reprendre là où on était dans une de leurs pièces.

Le gamin devint rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Il eut un silence. Eren ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son aîné. Il devait se demander s'il plaisantait ou pas.

_ Pas ici ! Répliqua-t-il enfin. Pas dans cet endroit et puis pas comme ça non plus ! Tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait un moment pour ça et tout. Alors…

Le Capitaine arqua un sourcil et l'observa s'empêtrer dans ses mots.

_ Oh ? Donc, tu ne dis pas non.

Eren le fixa de nouveau, silencieux.

_ C'est pas la question, ne put-il que répondre.

Levi le dévora du regard. Le gamin était rouge, confus. Il avait laissé passer que ça ne le dérangeait pas, ou plus, de devenir plus proche de lui. A condition que ça soit bien fait et dans de bonnes conditions. Ses yeux verts et bleus étaient brillants, teintés de confusion mais aussi de désir. Le Capitaine eut du mal à se détacher de sa figure. Eren semblait étouffer dans ses vêtements au vue de ses gestes. Il cherchait à aérer son cou. Les rougeurs sur ses joues lui donnaient un air fragile et malade.

Il ne put y résister et tira de nouveau sur son col, l'amenant près de lui. Eren avait été surpris, ne sachant pas quoi faire et le fixa juste, attendant ce que son aîné allait faire. Ils étaient seulement à quelques centimètres de l'un et de l'autre. Leur bouche était trop près et si quelqu'un les voyait faire, une rumeur sur eux allait s'ébruiter. Tant pis. Après tout, Eren était à lui et personne n'avait le droit de le toucher. Pas comme ces horribles bonnes femmes tout à l'heure.

_ On peut toujours continuer dans notre chambre, à l'hôtel, susurra Levi.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, il plongea ses yeux aciers dans ceux d'Eren et il sentit le gamin frémir. Il finit par détourner la tête. Levi le lâcha et constata qu'il avait réussi son effet. Eren était maintenant disponible pour lui et de son côté, il sentait des papillons battre dans son ventre.

Cette soirée allait-elle durer encore longtemps ? Ou plutôt, quand pouvaient-ils partir ? Il voulait se retrouver seul avec Eren. Dans leur chambre. Tous les deux, sans personne d'autre.

Il sentit sa main se faire attraper et Levi baissa les yeux. Eren avait tendu ses doigts, légèrement tremblant et le caressant doucement. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit le gamin le regarder discrètement avec de la tendresse et de l'amour.

Levi était surpris.

Putain. Il voulait partir d'ici.

Eren s'approcha un peu de lui et posa son front contre son épaule.

_ Je veux aussi rentrer à l'hôtel, chuchota-t-il. Je veux être dans tes bras.

Levi écarquilla encore les yeux. Il se laissa aller et posa un bras sur sa taille.

_ Moi aussi, gamin.

Il ferma les yeux et huma son odeur, sentant sa chaleur proche de son corps. Eren semblait brûlant, fiévreux. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord en pensant tout à l'heure que ses rougeurs lui donnaient un air de malade. Eren était malade, mais d'une maladie bien particulière dont il savait qu'il était le seul remède. Il voulait faire abstraction de tout le monde, du lieu pour ne percevoir qu'Eren.

_ Evitez de vous faire des mamours, se moqua une voix.

Levi ouvrit les yeux subitement en voyant Hanji et Moblit. Eren se sépara rapidement de lui, gêné et balbutiant de rapides excuses.

Leur groupe se fixa un moment.

_ La promenade a été bonne ? Demanda Hanji.

Levi cligna doucement des yeux, acquiesçant. La Folle sourit et chercha des yeux Erwin et Clare.

_ Tout à l'heure, expliqua Moblit, ils étaient encore en train de discuter avec la reine.

_ J'aimerai bien voir Erwin pour lui dire de rentrer, rajouta Hanji. En plus, Clare a l'air d'avoir de plus en plus de mal avec son corset. Et elle a failli nous compromettre avec sa queue.

Levi soupira. C'était une mauvaise idée de l'amener ici…

Néanmoins, il fut rassuré en entendant qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir rentrer rapidement à l'hôtel. De plus, ils allaient probablement parler de ce qu'ils avaient entendu et pris. Puis, Quatr'Yeux s'éloigna soudainement d'eux avec un « Ah » sonore. Elle avait dû repérer les retardataires.

Levi s'approcha de Moblit.

_ D'autres rumeurs ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Plus ou moins les mêmes choses. Et de votre côté ?

_ On n'a pas pu tout voir, un domestique faisait sa ronde. On a dû improviser.

Il vit Moblit acquiescer.

Eren restait silencieux, les écoutant. Toutefois, il se rapprochait encore de Levi et quémanda ses doigts. C'était discret. Levi lui tendit son petit doigt et ils se le prirent, se serrant. Avec son pouce, le plus âgé se rapprocha encore et caressa doucement le dessus de la main d'Eren, avec lenteur et tendresse. Le gamin avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Hanji revint quelques minutes après, tenant par le bras Clare. Cette dernière tentait de la suivre comme elle le pouvait, se frayant un chemin à travers toute cette foule. Les suivant, Erwin avançait calmement, faisant des signes de tête à d'autres invités.

_ Rentrer, couina la bestiole en se massant le buste. J'ai mal. Je peux pas respirer.

_ On va partir, rassura Hanji.

Et en ne disant rien, Erwin passa devant, leur faisant juste signe de le suivre. Levi abaissa ses épaules, détendu. Ils allaient enfin partir de cet endroit…

Eren et Clare ne cachèrent pas leur soulagement en soupirant. La bestiole marchait plus vite, ayant hâte d'échapper à tout ça. Levi partageait son ressenti.

* * *

Ils étaient dans la voiture. Clare était assise à côté d'Hanji pendant que celle-ci desserrait son corset, sans trop le faire au risque qu'elle soit dénudée. Moblit, Eren, Erwin et lui donnaient rapidement des nouvelles et les rapports de leur découverte.

_ Avant toute chose, commença leur Commandant, j'ai pu récolter des fonds de la part de la reine pour une sortie extra-muros. On va pouvoir penser à la reconquête de Maria plus sérieusement.

Levi l'observa calmement, le détaillant. C'était donc ça ? Comme il le pensait, c'était une idée de merde… surtout avec si peu d'effectifs. De l'autre, c'était tout de même possible avec Clare dans leurs rangs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Eren et vit celui-ci retenir quelques secondes sa respiration. Reconquérir Maria voulait également dire aller à Shingashima et boucher le trou. Sa maison était là-bas et tous les souvenirs avec… Néanmoins, s'ils pouvaient y arriver, ils regagneraient des territoires et ils pourraient voir ce que cache la cave de la maison d'Eren.

_ Tu ne perds pas de temps, se glissa Hanji ayant fini de desserrer le corsage. Mais maintenant, c'est possible. On a une perspective d'avenir qui est plus belle qu'avant.

_Si on veut…_

Erwin acquiesça et les fixa tous.

_ Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

Levi sortit les documents qu'il avait sur lui, notamment le papier déchiré dans sa cuissarde. Eren l'imita, sous les yeux dubitatifs de leurs compagnons.

_ On a eu des soucis, fit Eren.

_ On a _évité _les problèmes, corrigea Levi. Personne ne devrait se douter.

Il passa les documents à leur Commandant. Ce dernier s'intéressa plus particulièrement au papier déchiré.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hanji se rapprocha, en poussant Moblit et s'assit aux côtés d'Erwin. Elle regarda le document, ses yeux semblant explorer chaque ligne. Elle eut un sourire.

_ Ohoh ! Fit-elle. Je me demande si ça ne parle pas de ce qu'on a entendu. C'est peut-être la hiérarchie des Chevaliers !

Elle prit le document de la main d'Erwin, sans que celui-ci n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

_ Tu pourrais peut-être attendre ou demander ? La réprimanda-t-il.

Quatr'Yeux était déjà en pleine lecture, ne prononçant qu'un « hum » distrait. Levi l'observa et la vit froncer des sourcils.

_ Hum, refit-elle plus dubitative. C'est… bizarre.

Elle regarda l'assemblée et secoua le papier déchire.

_ De ce que je lis, chez les Chevaliers, les plus hauts gradés sont au nombre de cinq, nommés les « Hybrides ». Entre nous, rien que cette appellation, ça n'annonce rien de bon. De plus, Clare a senti que des personnes avaient la même odeur que ses congénères sans l'être. Il se peut que ça soit certains d'entre eux. De ce que je lis, quatre sont présents à Sina ou dans la Haute Noblesse. Ils ne portent que des chiffres : Numéro un, Numéro Trois, Numéro Quatre, Numéro Cinq.

_ Il n'y a pas de Numéro Deux ? Demanda Eren, surpris.

_ J'y viens. D'après ce que j'ai lu, il y a un Numéro Deux même si ce n'est pas clairement écrit. A la place, il y a un nom imprononçable qui dit que ce Chevalier s'est fait bannir des autres au sujet d'un avis ou d'une mission avortée. Et que Numéro Quatre l'a poursuivi pour s'en débarrasser. Ça date d'il y a cinq mois. Levi, vous n'avez pas pris d'autres papiers avec celui-ci ?

Il fit non de la tête.

_ On n'a pas eu le temps.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Pas grave. Mais ça nous aurait peut-être aidés à comprendre autre chose. Je n'arrive pas à lire ce nom…

_ Fais voir, se proposa Clare.

Ils furent surpris mais après tout, la bestiole savait également lire. Hanji passa le papier déchiré et Clare y jeta un coup d'œil. Levi la vit concentrée, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle parcourait les lignes. Puis, elle releva la tête, l'air grave.

_ Je ne comprends rien.

Levi soupira et lui arracha le papier des mains, manquant encore de le déchirer. Il regarda à son tour, parcourant les lignes. Hanji en avait fait le résumé, mais effectivement, il y avait un nom imprononçable.

_ C'est surtout que ce n'est pas écrit dans notre alphabet, lança-t-il.

A ses côtés, il vit Eren se pencher.

_ Il y a la phonétique à côté, rajouta-t-il tout en se concentrant dessus. _Ra-Te. Va-A-Niet*_. Je crois.

_ _Rate va-aniet_ ? Répéta Hanji. Ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que l'on connaît.

_ Et après ? Coupa Levi. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait nous aider à comprendre quelque chose…

Erwin fronça les sourcils.

_ Oui mais c'est écrit avec un autre alphabet, dit-il sombre. Ça veut dire que quelqu'un a connaissance de l'alphabet de l'Ancien Temps, peut-être même de l'époque où il n'y avait pas encore les titans.

_ Mais pourquoi mettre ce nom dans son alphabet d'origine au lieu de le transmettre en phonétique comme à côté ? Ou juste mettre Numéro Deux ? Se demanda Moblit. A moins que ça ne soit mis comme ça pour montrer que ce Chevalier s'est fait bannir.

_ Un peu comme un refus de lui reconnaître sa véritable valeur ? Proposa Hanji. Possible. Par contre, le document ne dit pas pourquoi ce Chevalier a été banni précisément.

_ Tu penses qu'il peut rejoindre notre cause ? Fit Erwin.

_ « L'ennemi de notre ennemi est notre ami », non ?

Levi resta sceptique vis-à-vis de ces informations.

_ Je pense qu'on devrait laisser ce Numéro Deux de côté pour s'intéresser à d'autres choses.

Tout en disant cela, il sortit le feuillet de l'arbre généalogique et le transmit à Erwin. Hanji jeta également un coup d'œil.

_ Attends, fit-elle. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ?

_ De quoi ? Demanda Levi.

Tout le monde la fixa alors qu'elle prenait l'arbre généalogique et le document déchiré.

_ Et bien… nous avons au final deux noms peu communs avec une prononciation bizarre. La famille régnante se nomme Anakalùptô. On n'a jamais entendu ça sauf depuis leur coup d'état. Et avec l'autre nom, je me demande s'il ne s'agit pas de mots anciens, des premiers alphabets humains.

Tout le monde l'écoutait, attentif. Y compris la bestiole.

_ Et de ce que je lis sur cet arbre, je ne veux pas trop m'avancer mais… on dirait plutôt des sortes de synonyme ou une signification. Si ça se trouve l'autre nom a également une signification que nous n'avons pas ici. Enfin, passons. Par là, je veux dire que « Révélation » et « Apocalypse » peuvent renvoyer à plusieurs choses. En plus, ils se font passer pour des Reiss. Et nous connaissons plus ou moins leur idéologie. « Laver le péché des Hommes », qui peut correspondre à l'apocalypse. Et aussi, « Un seul peuple uni autour d'une figure », ça peut renvoyer à une révélation. Ou plusieurs.

C'était un peu dur à suivre sa logique mais Levi parvenait à comprendre. Erwin avait un air grave, sombre.

_ En gros, résuma leur Commandant, tu penses qu'ils continuent cette idéologie ?

Hanji acquiesça mais fit également une moue bizarre.

_ Peut-être et en même temps, pas que. Le couple royal a tenté de nous éliminer au début. Il ne faut pas l'oublier. Lorsqu'Historia a été assassinée, les autres têtes de l'armée ont été tuées aussi. Au final, c'était un gouvernement avec plusieurs figures et non pas qu'une. Et comme nous, le Bataillon d'Exploration, avons tendance à trop fouiller, ils ont voulu nous tuer. Ils craignent peut-être qu'on réduise à néant leurs buts.

_ Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, fit Levi. Tu t'embrouilles.

_ Je pense qu'elle veut dire, expliqua Clare, que ce couple royal se passe comme la figure centrale. Il apparaît comme une voie de la raison et transmet leur idéologie, comme celle des Reiss. Toutefois, il se peut aussi, même il est probable, que ces deux-la cherchent à brider le Bataillon d'Exploration d'une quelconque façon. Vous avez déjà mis suffisamment la pagaille lors du règne des Reiss, en déposant le faux roi et en mettant Historia sur le trône sans qu'elle soit touchée par l'idéologie de génocide et de contrôle de sa famille. Avec la venue de ces Chevaliers, de ces personnes capables de se transformer en titan, l'Humanité est tout simplement asservie par des monstres qui veulent du pouvoir et peut-être chercher du bétail. De l'autre, vous restez prisonniers d'ici, vous soumettant à la volonté royale. Et malgré tout, et désolée de vous dire ça, mais le Bataillon d'Exploration est celui qui se fait le plus manipuler. Ils ont tenté de vous tuer mais maintenant, non. Ils vous gardent sous le coude pour des explorations en ressource et comme héros et bouc-émissaire de la population.

Ça jeta un froid parmi leur groupe.

_ Est-ce une bonne idée de faire cette sortie extra-muros ? Demanda Levi en fixant Erwin.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'ils vous laisseront dehors, reprit Clare, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Ils ont besoin de vous. Par contre, il est possible qu'ils tentent de faire le ménage et de remplacer les têtes. S'ils en ont assez du Commandant et de ses Capitaines, ils ne vont pas hésiter à vous tuer. Peut-être même Eren car il a été trop imbriqué dedans.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Il allait parler lorsqu'Erwin lui fit mine de se taire.

_ Rentrons et reposons-nous. Nous repartirons au QG le lendemain matin.

Le Capitaine lui envoya un regard noir mais ne dit rien pour autant.

* * *

**_* : Bon… le mot est composé de deux mots allemands qui s'écrit Rattevereinigt. C'est normal qu'ils ne pigent rien._**


	46. Chapter 46

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Je vois que certains cherchent, émettent des hypothèses... cela sera confirmé (ou pas) dans une 10aine de chapitre. Mais comme je disais, ne prenez pour argent comptant tout ce que vous lisez de la part du Bataillon ;)**

**Place aux réponses :**

**LayOfHealing : Du coup, je suis allée l'écouter. C'est pas mal. Et bien, je ne savais pas que ça pouvait exister o_O Au moins, tu apprends des choses :p Même si pour le coup, j'explique autrement les événements de leur vie passée. Mais je sens que pas grand monde va comprendre XD Enfin, les explications, on ne les aura pas tout de suite^^ Comprise, je sais pas mais oui, tu me fais rire... ou j'ai aussi un humour bizarre. Ce qui ne serait pas surprenant. Je te rassure, je n'ai pas fait allemand (bien que je vais tenter cet été de m'y mettre pour mon mémoire...). Le latin, ça serait trop facile à comprendre après XD Et non, Jésus ne fait pas partie du couple X'D Mouais... pour ça, je suis pas fan. C'est plus une corvée qu'autre chose donc je ne m'étalerai pas dessus. Hanji ets toujours là pour les emmerder, surtout Levi :p En ce qui concerne le nom en allemand, je pense que tu peux flairer quelque chose ^o^ Effectivement, "ratte" veut bien dire "rat" en allemand. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne dit-elle rien si c'est bien elle ?**

**Nekolie : J'espère que ces deux nouveaux te feront plaisir :) Oh que oui... hélas, je sens déjà la merde. De base, par contre, je n'aime pas One Piece, ni Naruto. Jamais accrochée à l'histoire et c'est beaucoup trop long^^ XD donc, Levi est supérieur à James Bond ? Je suis d'accord^^ Pour Eren, ça se comprend. Sa première fois dans un bordel d'artisto ? On a vu mieux comme première fois :s Après... à voir comment Levi se démerde avec lui :p Yep, elle a survécu et oui, la nuit s'annonce chaude, héhé.**

**MlleNyaa : Va savoir... peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne dit-elle pas que c'est elle ?**

**Gaenouchka : Merci^^ Et... je t'explique mon point de vue. C'est peut-être mon interprétation mais dans les scans et l'anime, quand il y avait de l'écrit, j'avais l'impression que ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que l'on connaît (je trouvais que ça ressemblait plus à une sorte de cunéiforme ou de vagues bizarres avec des points). Que ce soit lettre ou forme de style kanji. Du coup, de mon interprétation et de ce que j'ai compris, c'était que l'auteur a "inventé" un alphabet (avec quelques traductions histoire qu'on comprenne). Mais là encore, il n'y a pas peut-être que moi qui ai interprété comme ça. De plus, rien ne dit que ceux qui ont érigé les Murs ont inventé un autre alphabet pour effacer les autres que nous connaissons. En 900 ans, je pense qu'il peut quand même avoir des changements. Rattevereinigt est bien de l'allemand. Par contre, pour ton hypothèse d'une seconde communauté, j'y pense pour le manga en lui-même (si tu as lu les derniers scans). Pour la suite, certes, les titans ont été créés en Russie mais qui te dit que les Chevaliers sont russes ? Enfin... je préfère t'arrêter tout de suite. Tu vas dans une mauvaise direction XD Mais oui, les titans ont été créés en Russie mais ne t'arrêtent pas à ce pays. 900 ans ont passé depuis et comme dans le manga, certains s'injectent "ce métabolisme" pour avoir la faculté de se transformer en titan. Au final, l'origine des pays se perd. Je ne sais pas si je me fais comprendre aussi.**

**rukiiafukutaicho : Yep^^ tu as été regardée la traduction ou tu as des bases en allemand ? Du coup, je pense que tu comprends certaines choses et encore une fois, des choses devraient répondre à des questions^^ Oui, Hanji et Moblit vont bien ensemble, je suis d'accord^^ Effectivement, vu comment ça, c'est chiant. Mais de l'autre, c'est aussi affectueux^^ Merci :)**

**Akira-Kyubi : Je te remercie et de rien^^ Mais d'abord... félicitation pour ton bac avec mention :) Tu vas à l'université après ou ailleurs ? Oui, j'essaye de faire ressortir ce côté fort entre eux deux :) Contente que certaines références te plaisent. d'autres viendront dans quelques chapitres. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop dur à comprendre^^' Pour ces "Chevaliers", tu verras aussi plus tard ;) Et oui la JE était sympa même s'il faisait super chaud le samedi... Merci pour lui :) il va mieux mais bon... si tu t'y connais un peu en rat, il a un abcès dentaire dans l'incisive inférieure droite. Pas facile. Je suis obligée de lui foutre le médoc à la barbare car il le prend pas -_-**

**Bien... et voici non pas un, mais deux chapitres ! Et puis... héhé... lemon... héhé.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils étaient dans leur chambre, enlevant leur costume. Ils demeuraient silencieux même si plusieurs questions et inquiétudes naissaient au creux de leurs entrailles.

_ Que penses-tu de tout cela ? Finit par demander Eren.

Levi ne le fixa pas, enlevant sa chemise, se retrouvant torse nu.

_ Comme d'habitude : de la merde.

Il entendit qu'Eren se déplaçait mais ne s'en soucia pas jusqu'à que deux bras entourent son ventre. Le gamin caressait doucement ses abdos, les affleurant à peine des doigts. Levi sentit que le gamin le serrait contre lui. Des lèvres tièdes se posèrent sur sa jugulaire.

_ Il fait froid, marmonna le gosse.

Le plus âgé sentit qu'Eren avait enlevé son haut. Leur peau était à nue, se touchant. C'était… électrisant.

Levi laissa tomber ce qu'il était en train de faire, soit de commencer à enlever sa ceinture. A la place, il tendit un de ses bras jusqu'au cou d'Eren et l'obligea à pencher la tête vers lui. En même temps, il releva la sienne et déposa son front contre sa joue.

_ Tu es à moitié à poil en même temps, chuchota-t-il faussement réprobateur.

Eren tremblait. Ses yeux se teintaient d'un peu plus de bleu, ils semblaient loin. A la fois ils étaient fatigués mais de l'autre… Levi se sentait écrasé face à tous ces sentiments. Il se sentait désarmé face à lui. Il le regarda encore, mémorisant chaque détail de son visage. Ses grands yeux cernés. Ses cheveux en bataille. La peau hâlée. Les rougeurs naissantes de ses joues. Ses narines qui se gonflaient et se dégonflaient rapidement. Une fois encore, son cadet se laissait transporter par la tendresse et le désir. Au fond de lui, Levi se sentit fier de lui avoir initié ce début. Eren était un peu moins coincé sur ça. Il était encore timide, il tentait de faire le premier pas, comme là mais surtout, ça lui montrait que son cadet désirait être plus proche de lui.

Eren était beau. Eren était adorable.

Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas le laisser plus longtemps au frais. Il se dégagea alors de son étreinte, surprenant Eren et le fixa.

_ Finis-toi de te déshabiller et va au lit. J'arrive tout de suite.

Il le vit acquiescer et dans un silence, ils finirent de se dévêtir. Eren n'avait que son sous-vêtement. Par respect, Levi ne le détailla pas. Il savait bien comment ça en résulterait. Il finit par enlever son pantalon et le plia soigneusement sur une des chaises. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire pareil pour les vêtements d'Eren. Il avait essayé de les plier mais ça avait été fait de façon grossière. Ça risquerait de se froisser et ces tenues étaient bien trop chères pour se permettre de les abîmer. Il tourna à moitié la tête et aperçut qu'Eren était dans le lit, assis, avec la couverture sur lui. Il le regardait faire, avec un petit sourire collé aux lèvres. D'un commun accord, le gamin alluma la lampe à huile sur l'unique table de chevet tandis que Levi éteignit la lumière principale.

Eren n'avait pas tord, il faisait froid. Ses poils se redressaient sur sa peau. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre son cadet dans le lit une place. Ça avait beau être destiné pour une seule personne, il était tout de même assez large. Là encore, il voyait la différence de moyens entre le Bataillon d'Exploration et la capitale royale. Mais bon… pour une fois, il appréciait de les utiliser et se faufila alors sous la couverture. Eren lui laissa de la place, du côté de la table de chevet.

Levi se mit d'abord sur le côté et observa Eren. Ce dernier fit de même, posant sa tête contre l'oreiller. La lumière de la lampe de chevet faisait briller ses yeux verts et bleus. En cette nuit, Levi avait l'impression de regarder un lac étincelant. Il se serait volontiers noyé dedans. Puis, il se décida enfin à éteindre la lumière et se rapprocha un peu plus d'Eren. Le gamin vint à sa rencontre et l'emprisonna avec ses jambes, le ramenant vers lui. Ses bras se posèrent sur sa taille et l'emmenèrent à lui. Ses membres étaient chauds comparé à lui. Eren était impatient, il se collait complètement contre lui. Il frotta doucement sa joue contre son omoplate. Levi passa également ses bras autour de sa taille et caressa son dos, du bout des doigts. Il sentit que le gamin avait un frisson.

_ Tu as les mains froides, murmura-t-il.

_ Réchauffe-moi alors.

Tout en disant cela, Levi baissa sa tête et chercha les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Eren ne se fit pas prier et leurs jumelles se touchèrent. D'abord un baiser timide, s'effleurant les lèvres. Leur haleine se mélangea, partageant de la chaleur en même temps. Levi sentit son ventre papillonner alors qu'Eren avait encore un autre frisson. Néanmoins, il semblait différent.

Ils s'embrassèrent une deuxième fois. Ça dura plus longtemps, de quelques secondes de plus. Cette fois-ci, ils appuyèrent leurs lèvres, se rassurant qu'ils étaient bien là, tous les deux. Puis, Levi prit les devants et mut sa bouche, collée à celle d'Eren. Ce dernier le suivit et ouvrit doucement sa bouche. Levi passa sa langue, caressant d'abord les lèvres voisines avant de chercher sa jumelle.

Eren laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir et son étreinte se fit plus possessive contre lui. Leur langue se toucha, se suçotant, prenant le temps de réaliser un ballet lent et sensuel. Levi remonta sa main libre et caressa la joue d'Eren. Ses doigts effleurèrent d'abord sa joue duveteuse, douce, chaude. Puis, ils remontèrent jusqu'à son front avant de redescendre vers son sourcil, puis vers son oreille avant de souligner la courbe de sa mâchoire et la terminer dans le creux de son cou.

Leur baiser s'intensifia et Eren quémanda plus de proximité. Ses mains caressèrent le dos du plus âgé, semblant jouer avec la forme de sa colonne vertébrale. Mi-massant, mi-effleurant.

Tout était en finesse, en légèreté.

C'était agréable. Néanmoins, ça rompait avec leur bouche qui ne cessait de se donner des baisers de plus en plus profonds, de plus en plus passionnés. Levi se demanda un moment s'ils s'embrassaient encore ou s'ils se mordaient de temps en temps.

Sa main remonta de son cou à l'arrière de sa tête. Ses doigts finirent leur course dans ses cheveux et Eren remonta également une de ses mains, l'imitant. Néanmoins, son geste fut plus impérieux et plus impatient.

Levi le trouvait anormalement excité. Pas dans le sens où il aurait bien voulu. Ce gamin était excité par tout ce qu'il se passait. Non. Il était inquiet. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Ainsi, il obtempéra pour une autre approche. Levi l'obligea à se mettre sur le dos. Le gamin fit un bruit de mécontentement mais peu importait. Puis, le plus âgé plaça ses jambes de part et d'autre de celles d'Eren et mit ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de le voir. Il n'aperçut que le contour de son corps, dessiné avec les ombres nocturnes. En ne disant toujours rien, il déplaça une de ses mains et caressa sa joue du pouce, dans un geste purement tendre et attentionné. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin si Eren se forçait ou s'inquiétait.

Le gamin leva également sa main et Levi sentit sa paume venir sur sa joue gauche, le caressant également du pouce. La paume de sa main était chaude, brûlante de vie. Il mut sa tête pour déposer un baiser dans sa paume, puis un autre, et encore un autre avant de se baisser et d'en déposer un sur son front. Puis sur son nez. Il remonta et déposa un autre sur chacun de ses sourcils.

_ Calme-toi, murmura Levi. Je te sens pas bien.

La main d'Eren se crispa un peu, prenant en même temps quelques mèches de cheveux encre.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre, geignit-il. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé, avec ce que Clare a dit. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il se doutait bien que c'était ce genre de chose. Il soupira lentement et s'approcha encore de son nez, déposant un baiser.

_ Tu ne me perdras pas, morveux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en…

_ Parce que je le sais, coupa-t-il.

Et avant qu'Eren ne réplique et ne commence à avoir des idées encore plus sombres, Levi déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes et essaya de transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. De l'amour. De la tendresse. De l'inquiétude. De la protection.

Leurs lèvres se caressèrent encore, dans un baiser aérien et Levi avait stoppé sa caresse sur sa joue. Comme Eren. Ils étaient complètement plongés dans ce baiser. En même temps, il le sentit se détendre sous lui, expirant à son tour lentement. Levi sentit ses épaules se décrisper et jugea que c'était le bon moment. Il se pencha encore et donna un autre baiser, plus fougueux. Il commanda et ordonna silencieusement à Eren d'ouvrir sa bouche. Leur langue se rencontra au milieu, se caressant, tournant formant comme un nœud. Non. Une étreinte. C'était une étreinte. Avant qu'Eren ne retire sa langue, Levi la suçota avec lenteur, allant de bas en haut et il sentit le gamin se tortiller sous lui. Il respirait rapidement et lâcha un gémissement plaintif.

La main du plus âgée quitta sa joue pour venir caresser son cou, puis son omoplate. Il continua de descendre, naviguant entre ses pectoraux à demi-formés. Il descendit ses doigts jusque sur ses abdominaux et les redessina. De l'autre, il fit quelques mouvements, lui indiquant qu'il voulait aller plus bas. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, voir une longue minute. Ils ne cessèrent pas de s'embrasser. Voyant qu'Eren ne semblait pas omettre de suppositions, il descendit sa main dans son sous-vêtement et attrapa cette peau tendue. Le plus jeune émit un soupir un peu plus fort que les autres. Levi s'entreprit de prendre cette hampe entre ses doigts et réalisa de lents mouvements de haut en bas. Eren lâcha ses lèvres pour respirer par la bouche.

Il était complètement chaud, brûlant.

Levi le devina à travers la nuit. Sa bouche était à semi-ouverte, son corps se crispait et sous lui, il sentit que ses muscles se tendirent. Le plus âgé se rebaissa et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis sur son épaule. La main libre du plus jeune refit le même parcours, en débutant par ses pectoraux. Eren explora chaque parcelle de peau, dessinant ses muscles, effleurant ses boutons de chair. Ses doigts descendirent encore et jouèrent pendant quelques instants avec ses abdominaux bien formés et mûrs avant que ses doigts ne viennent sur son sous-vêtement. Ils devinèrent d'abord la forme qui était en dessous.

Ce gamin le faisait languir.

Pour se venger, Levi accéléra subitement le mouvement et Eren lâcha un petit cri, surpris. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa zone tendue et enfin, sa main s'aventura sous son sous-vêtement. Ses longs et fins doigts caressèrent d'abord sa partie intime avant de la prendre timidement dans sa paume. Levi le sentit encore un peu tremblant. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu qu'ils avaient commencé tout juste _ça_ hier soir. Puis, il commença également à faire des gestes de va-et-vient. Levi soupira de plaisir et quémanda sa bouche. Eren était encore en train de chercher son oxygène. Pourtant, il la lui donna et ils s'échangèrent un baiser tendre, goûtant à l'autre. Les lèvres d'Eren étaient fraiches, à force de respirer la bouche ouverte. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils respiraient tout de même par la bouche, expirant par le nez. Leur souffle était chaud, s'écrasant contre leur peau.

Toutefois, cela ne suffit pas à Levi et sans cesser les gestes, il se laissa tomber doucement aux côtés d'Eren qui le suivit. Avec son bras libre, il enlaça le plus jeune et l'accueillit contre lui. La proximité les obligea à sentir leurs mouvements respectifs, à sentir leur torse se bomber sous l'effort, à sentir leurs odeurs et leurs hormones. Mais peu importait, tout ça faisait partie de la magie du moment.

Eren était dans ses bras, contre lui. Ils étaient proches de l'un et de l'autre et Levi en pouvait qu'en être comblé. Il voulait ce petit. Il aimait ce petit. Ce morveux chiant et impulsif. Ses yeux si expressifs qui l'avaient capturé dès le premier jour de leur rencontre.

Il embrassa le nez d'Eren alors qu'il allait de plus en plus vite, allant au bout afin de le sentir trembler. Et l'effet fut quasiment immédiat. Lorsqu'il le sentit venir presqu'au bout, Levi lâcha tout et mit sa main sur son ventre, sentant ce dernier s'élever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. De son côté, Eren continua à lui prodiguer des soins probablement tourmenté par rapport à hier.

Eren était adorable.

Levi ouvrit à demi ses yeux, sans parvenir pour autant à bien le discerner. Il le savait pourtant mais il voulait voir Eren. Il voulait voir l'éclat de ses yeux. Néanmoins, il devait juste se contenter du son et du toucher. C'était déjà bien.

Le plus jeune quémanda sa bouche et Levi la lui céda. Il sentit qu'il introduisait sa langue dans sa bouche et attrapa la sienne. En le faisant venir au milieu, Eren réalisa des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son muscle et le plus âgé sentit une vague de chaleur le prendre. Il déplaça de nouveau sa main sur la chair tendue du plus jeune et partagea son envie avec lui.

_ Le-Levi, balbutia-t-il.

Sa voix était légèrement aiguë. Levi eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Il n'en pouvait plus. Avec sa main derrière sa tête, il intensifia la caresse, mêlant ses cheveux avant de la placer sur sa joue. Il la caressa de nouveau encore avec son pouce.

_ Eren. Il faut que tu me le dises…

Il le sentit hocher la tête avec vivacité.

_ Tu peux. Mais, comment ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un commun accord, prenant le temps de respirer. Levi le rapprocha tout de même de lui et caressa l'arrière de sa tête. Il laissa le temps à Eren de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits. Peut-être qu'il ne voudra plus en plein chemin.

_ Il faut d'abord que je te prépare, expliqua Levi. Ça risque de ne pas être agréable.

Eren serra ses mains sur le tissu et Levi le sentit avaler sa salive difficilement. Il n'était pas encore prêt.

_ Tu vas faire comment ? Est-ce que ça va faire mal ?

Levi déposa un baiser sur son front et se rendit compte que ses pieds touchèrent le mollet d'Eren, lui rappelant que le gosse le dépassait de dix bons centimètres. Il soupira, agacé par sa propre constatation à ce moment donné.

_ Je vais devoir t'humidifier avec mes doigts ou ma langue.

Eren se crispa sous lui.

_ Hein ? Mais c'est dégueulasse.

Levi aurait voulu se foutre de lui mais en fut incapable.

_ C'est comme ça, pour les hommes.

Parler de ça à ce moment était peut-être la pire chose. Bien qu'il se sentait encore éveillé, il captait que ça perdait tout de même en intensité.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta langue.

Les paroles du gamin lui firent sourire intérieurement. Au moins, ils partageaient les mêmes pensées…

_ Je suis de ton avis.

Il eut un silence. Eren était gêné et lui, il n'en menait pas large non plus. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent où ils se caressèrent du bout des doigts.

_ Tu veux essayer ou pas ? Proposa Levi.

Il ne voulait surtout pas le forcer. Il ne voulait pas refaire d'erreur.

_ On peut essayer, répondit Eren après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Le plus âgé hocha la tête.

_ Il faut que tu te mettes à quatre pattes pour ne pas avoir trop mal.

Eren se mut alors et Levi lui laissa la place de s'installer. Il recula et s'assura que la couverture les couvrait toujours aussi bien. Puis, lorsqu'il sentit qu'Eren ne bougeait plus, il avança. Evidemment, il avait enlevé le dernier rempart de sa nudité. Ses mains touchèrent d'abord le creux de ses reins, ses doigts suivirent le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale et une de ses mains se plaça sur sa tête. Avec un geste doux, il fit abaisser le buste d'Eren sur le lit, mettant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

De son côté, Levi ramena une de ses mains et mit trois doigts dans sa bouche. Il saliva abondamment et avec son autre main, il caressa les fesses du plus jeune. Enfin, il s'installa correctement derrière lui et fit une caresse entre son intimité et sa chair à demi-tendue. En la sentant ainsi, Levi s'en empara avec son autre main et réalisa des va-et-vient plutôt rapide afin de l'éveiller. De l'autre, il continua sa caresse dans cette zone et appuya à chaque fois sur son antre vierge. Au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait cela, il sentit Eren se détendre et commença même à laisser échapper quelques petits gémissements. Néanmoins, il sembla les étouffer dans l'oreiller.

Le plus âgé se sentit de son côté en train de s'éveiller également et bientôt, son sous-vêtement le serra. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'enlever tout de suite, il aurait dû le faire avant.

Il continua ses gestes et un doigt trouva enfin l'entrée. Eren se crispa immédiatement. Aussitôt, Levi reprit sa caresse sur sa partie supérieure et tout en faisant cela, il s'abaissa sur son dos et déposa de petits baisers papillons sur son flanc et ses côtes flottantes.

Eren se détendit peu à peu et respira de nouveau fort. Sa virilité était de plus en plus dure entre ses mains alors que Levi commença à mouvoir doucement son doigt en lui. Il se demanda si Eren le sentait ou pas. Peut-être pas. Il commença alors des gestes de va-et-vient dans son intimité, calqués sur ceux de sa hampe. L'effet fut immédiat et Eren laissa échapper un cri aigu. Il s'arqua et avant qu'il ne parte, Levi enleva sa main.

Avec sa main maintenant libre, il l'enlaça et se plaça sur lui, en mettant tout son poids. En avançant, ses cheveux devaient chatouiller le dos du plus jeune car Eren tourna la tête vers lui et ils échangèrent un baiser.


	47. Chapter 47

Leurs nez se touchèrent et Levi ne put se retenir de le bouger contre celui d'Eren. Ce dernier se prit au jeu mais rapidement, le plus âgé reprit sa position initiale, tout en déposant quelques baisers au passage sur son dos. Sa main libre reprit son intimité et il recommença sa gestuelle. De l'autre, il bougea également son doigt en Eren. Ce dernier se crispa aussitôt. Il avait eu le temps de se resserrer pendant cette pause câlin.

Il décida de déposer en même temps des baisers papillons dans le creux de ses reins alors qu'il se mouvait en lui. Eren recommençait à produire des cris aigus, étouffés dans l'oreiller. A peine quelques secondes et son doigt se mut plus facilement en lui. Il commença à faire des gestes de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. D'un côté, il tentait de maintenir une cadence lente sur sa virilité.

Eren criait pour de bon. A chaque fois qu'il renfonçait son doigt en lui, le plus jeune laissait échapper des plaintes hypnotisantes. Toutefois, l'oreiller aidait à ce que ça ne se répercute pas trop sur les murs. Personne ne pouvait les entendre. Et puis, de toute façon, vu l'heure avancée de la nuit, tout le monde devait dormir. Du moins, il espérait car à leur étage, mise à part une autre chambre, les autres étaient occupés par leurs collègues.

Levi en profita pour insérer un second doigt dans ses mouvements. Eren ne sembla pas le remarquer et continua de gémir dans l'oreiller. Continuant de le manualiser, Levi déposa son front contre son flanc et déposa encore des baisers sur sa peau. Cette dernière commençait à être transpirante. Mais avec l'air frais de la chambre, la sueur séchait quasiment immédiatement. Le sentant vibrer sous lui, Levi en profita pour réaliser des mouvements de ciseau, afin de le détendre un peu plus. Il sentit le gamin se mouvoir et au vu du son de tissu, ses doigts devaient froisser les draps.

Il commençait à être en peine également. Il voulait Eren et l'entendre gémir ainsi ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il devait encore patienter et le préparer encore un minimum. Ses mouvements de ciseau permirent de le détendre un peu plus. Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à écarter ses doigts dans son antre. Profitant de cet espace, il introduisit le dernier doigt et cette fois-ci, il se calqua complètement sur sa partie supérieure. Il allait à une vitesse raisonnable, poussant Eren à chaque fois au bout de l'exaltation. Son souffle était de plus en plus rapide. Son corps se crispait plus. Il s'arquait de plus en plus. Sous son front, Levi sentait tous ses muscles en action. Ses doigts butèrent à un endroit et Eren gémit un peu plus fort. La deuxième fois, ses cris se perdirent dans l'oreiller. Il devait le mordre pour ne pas laisser entendre à ce point sa voix.

Levi déposa encore des baisers et arrêta tout. Il retira ses doigts, il déplaça sa main sur son flanc et laissa Eren reprendre sa respiration. Néanmoins, il ne lui permit pas pour autant de se reposer.

_ Eren, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de sa tête.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et leurs fronts se collèrent. Son cadet avait vraiment du mal à reprendre sa respiration et il était transpirant. Il avait vraiment dû laisser sa tête dans l'oreiller.

_ Tu veux le faire ? Demanda Levi, soucieux.

Une de ses mains s'était posée vers l'oreiller afin d'avoir plus de stabilité. Il sentit celle d'Eren venir sur elle.

_ Oui, chuchota-t-il. Oui. Je veux que tu me le fasses.

Sa voix était basse, presqu'inaudible. L'un et l'autre craignaient en quelque sorte de briser ce moment s'ils parlaient trop fort. Et celle d'Eren tremblait légèrement, tout en étant imprégnée de désir, d'amour et de détermination.

Levi acquiesça et déposa ses lèvres contre la bouche d'Eren, toujours aérien. Ce dernier respirait tout de même encore par là, ayant encore du mal. Le plus âgé recula et se prépara. Il enleva son sous-vêtement qu'il laissa glisser au sol et se présenta derrière Eren. Avant, il s'assura d'être assez éveillé. A peine eut-il touché qu'il eut la confirmation. Il s'approcha alors de l'antre encore vierge et présenta sa virilité à l'entrée.

Une de ses mains caressa d'abord le creux des reins d'Eren, le prévenant également qu'il commençait. Puis, il se dirigea avec cette même main alors que l'autre écarta ses fesses. Il retint sa respiration et avança. Il constata qu'Eren s'était un peu refermé et rapidement, il amena sa main dominante à sa bouche, salivant dessus enfin d'enduire sa virilité. Il tenta de nouveau et commença à l'appréhender. Eren se crispa, se tendant complètement. Levi se stoppa dans ses mouvements et avec ses mains, il caressa les flancs de son cadet.

_ Calme-toi. Respire doucement.

Il le sentit obtempérer et Eren avala de grandes bouffées d'air, respirant calmement par la bouche. Ça permit qu'il se détende un peu et Levi en profita pour en faire rentrer quelques millimètres de plus avant de se stopper. Ça dura plusieurs minutes ainsi, entre pause et action. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque Levi sentit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses mains pour se placer, il mit une sur la virilité d'Eren et le manualisa de nouveau. Il voulait le faire penser à autre chose et son cadet respirait de plus en plus vite. Son antre se détendit beaucoup plus vite et Levi s'enfonça un peu plus. Il tenta quelques mouvements de va-et-vient et ces gestes lui permirent de s'engouffrer en lui, sans pour autant aller jusqu'à la garde.

Il soupira de bien aise en sentant cet intérieur chaud et serré. Une de ses mains caressa sa fesse et il commença quelques coups de butoirs tout en le manualisant. Eren lâchait des gémissements de plaisir puis, un cri de douleur surgit.

Levi arrêta de bouger. Eren était terriblement serré.

_ Tu as beaucoup mal ?

_ Assez, répondit-il. C'est totalement différent de tout à l'heure.

Levi caressa son dos avec ses doigts.

_ Tu te doutes bien que ça allait être différent.

_ Oui mais bon…

Le plus âgé reprit ses mouvements sur sa virilité, ne bougeant pas en lui. Eren respirait rapidement. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration fut plus saccadée et des gémissements en sortirent. Son antre était également plus détendue et Levi put de nouveau commencer à se mouvoir.

C'était différent. Il arrivait plus facilement à bouger et Eren semblait avoir un peu moins mal. Levi entendait néanmoins des gémissements de plaisir mêlés à des grognements de douleur. Il accéléra un peu les mouvements et Eren laissa échapper des cris de plus en plus forts. Une de ses mains se plaça sur sa fesse et sa peau commença à claquer contre la sienne. Eren partait complètement. Il semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de l'oreiller. Il avalait des bouffées d'oxygène tout en lâchant des gémissements de plaisir. De la douleur les teintait également mais le plus jeune semblait les apprécier également, donnant du piment à leur relation.

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Ainsi, Levi n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir Eren avec lui. Il voulait l'avoir dans ses bras. Il voulait capturer ses plaintes dans sa bouche. Il voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il voulait humer son odeur musquée et fraîche.

Il ralentit la cadence et écarta les jambes. Sans dire un mot, avec une main, il déplaça une jambe de son cadet entre les siennes. Doucement, il l'incita à l'étendre. Il renouvela l'opération avec l'autre jusqu'à qu'Eren finisse par être allongé sur le lit. Levi avait les jambes écartées, à moitié sur lui et se pencha également sur son corps allongé. En même temps, il déposa des baisers dans son dos, remontant jusqu'à son cou. Il s'aida de ses mains pour ne pas tomber et de ne pas peser sur Eren. Lorsque ses lèvres arrivèrent vers son cou, le plus jeune tourna la tête dans une position peu agréable et ils s'échangèrent un baiser. Levi en profita pour le sentir, captant également sa chaleur vive. Sa main chercha celle d'Eren et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Il déposa son front contre le sien, gêné par leurs mèches de cheveux mais peu importait.

Il était bien. Ils étaient bien. Ils étaient ensembles. Ils étaient unis.

Levi frotta son nez encore contre celui d'Eren et ce dernier limita. Il laissa échapper un petit rire euphorique. Sa main serra un peu plus la sienne et Eren finit même par soupirer de plaisir. Un plaisir de béatitude, de soulagement. De bonheur.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Et à travers ces mots prononcés, Levi pouvait presque voir le sourire sincère du plus jeune. Il serra à son tour sa main, un peu plus fort et frotta son front contre le sien.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Son cœur battait la chamade et menaçait de sortir de son torse si ça continuait ainsi. Eren le mettait vraiment dans tous ses états. Il avait envie de le voir mais ne voyait que les ombres. Pourtant, il savait également qu'Eren avait les yeux ouverts car leurs cils se touchèrent, produisant quelques chatouilles.

Bordel. Levi était réellement bien. Il avait encore cette impression de revenir à un endroit qu'il connaissait bien mais qu'il avait quitté depuis longtemps. Il avait de nouveau cette impression qu'Eren ne lui était pas inconnu.

Il se redressa légèrement et commença de nouveau à bouger. L'un et l'autre soupirèrent de plaisir en même temps et Levi fit d'abord de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Il entendit Eren gémir, ne prenant même plus la peine de cacher ses émois. Levi commença à augmenter la vitesse et son cadet chercha ses lèvres. Ils se suçotèrent, se mordillèrent, se léchèrent des lèvres. Pris par l'euphorie et le bien être, Levi accéléra un peu plus, sans pour autant se défaire de la bouche d'Eren. Ils gémirent tous les deux. Leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un et sous lui, il sentait de nouveau tous les muscles de son cadet en action. Il était brûlant. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus aigu. A chaque fois, Levi capturait ses lèvres, tentant d'étouffer ses sons extatiques. Il décida de ralentir et détacha sa main de celle d'Eren. En s'aidant de cette dernière, il les fit basculer tous les deux sur le lit et Levi déposa sa main sur le flanc d'Eren alors que l'autre se décolla de son dos pour se loger dans ses cheveux, son pouce caressant son lobe d'oreille.

Il recommença à se mouvoir et déplaça encore sa main jusqu'à la virilité de son cadet. Il l'attrapa et calqua de nouveaux ses gestes à ses mouvements de boutoir. Cette position le permettait d'être contre Eren, tout en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou, s'embrassant. Egalement, il pouvait donner pleinement du plaisir à Eren en le manualisant. Cet angle avait l'air de faire beaucoup plus d'effet à son cadet car il ne retint plus ses cris et laissait parfois échapper son prénom, prononcé dans un râle jouissif. Et tout ça, c'était lui, Levi qui lui donnait. Il s'assurait de ne pas lui faire mal, de lui donner toute la tendresse qu'il fallait en même temps qu'il lui arrachait ces cris de plaisir.

Une des mains d'Eren se plaça sur son flanc et le caressa, de manière trop saccadée, provoquée par le rythme imposé par Levi. Ce dernier déposa ses lèvres dans son cou et le mordilla. Il finit par aspirer sa peau et suça sa peau. Eren tremblota légèrement sous lui, produisant un couinement mi-aigu, mi-grave. Ça ressemblait plus à une plainte. Et il continuait de prononcer son nom entre deux respirations difficiles. Levi continua ses mouvements. Sur la virilité d'Eren, il sentit qu'elle tremblait et quelques secondes après, elle vibra. Eren cria un peu plus fort en renfonçant ses doigts dans son flanc. Levi n'en avait cure. Il était satisfait que son cadet parte sous lui, dans une première euphorie. Mais ce n'était pas fini et Levi s'assura également de lui faire ressentir cela. De l'autre, pour cette première fois, il ne voulait pas non plus éterniser pour éviter de nombreux désagréments. Il accéléra encore plus vite, tout en remontant sa bouche à son lobe d'oreille et mordilla dessus. Il laissa également sa langue le lécher avant de redescendre sur son cou et de répéter un geste de succion. Eren continuait de gémir, de plus en plus fort. Son corps trembla sous lui et son antre se serra autour de sa propre hampe. Levi laissa échapper un râle rauque, murmurant le prénom de son cadet avant de se libérer en lui. Eren tremblait également, criant. Avec ces dernières forces, Levi avait mis un coup de butoir un peu plus fort que les autres. Lorsqu'il se sentit apaisé, il caressa la peau d'Eren et huma son odeur. Il déposa des baisers dans son cou, tendres, aériens et le prit dans ses bras. Aussitôt, le plus jeune mit ses mains sur les siennes et se câlinèrent un moment ainsi. Eren donnait de légers coups de tête alors que Levi frottait la sienne contre elle. Puis, Eren rejeta sa tête en arrière, à la recherche des lèvres de son aimé. Levi les lui donna sans hésitation et un nouveau soupir de plaisir s'éleva entre eux.

Levi posa sa tête contre le second oreiller, tout en gardant Eren près de lui. Au bout d'un moment, il rompit le silence :

_ Ça allait ?

_ Oui et toi ?

_ Oui. Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Eren sembla réfléchir, laissant le silence régner en attendant.

_ Je ne crois pas.

Levi en profita pour s'enlever de lui et sentit qu'Eren se crispait.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il entendit son cadet en train de déglutir difficilement et de gémir de mal aise.

_ Eren ?

_ Ça coule. C'est horrible.

Il ne pensait pas que ça allait couler tout de suite… il savait qu'il n'avait pas été si profondément, n'étant pas complètement rentré jusqu'à la garde mais tout de même… Cela faisait partie des désagréments de l'après…

_ Va donc aux toilettes nettoyer tout ça, conseilla Levi.

Il sentit Eren acquiescer et se mut. Il laissa échapper quelques gémissements d'écœurement et peut-être de douleur. Lorsqu'il se leva, Levi entendit d'abord un cri de douleur avant un bruit de chute. Il écarquilla les yeux et alluma rapidement la lampe à huile avant de se tourner vers Eren, de l'autre côté du lit.

Ce dernier le fixait avec de grands yeux honteux. Il était à moitié recroquevillé sur lui-même.

_ Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Levi se leva, les sourcils froncés et se pencha vers Eren.

_ C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je suis allé trop fort.

Il prit Eren par les jambes et le dos, le portant comme une princesse. Ce dernier était confus.

_ Ne fais pas ça ! Je sens que ça part.

_ Raison de plus pour t'y emmener rapidement.

La salle d'eau n'avait pas été fermée, juste poussée. Il donna un petit coup de pied et déposa Eren dans la baignoire. Ce dernier n'osait pas le regarder, honteux d'être dans ce genre de situation. Levi se pencha sur lui et attrapa ses joues avec ses doigts, l'obligeant à le regarder. Maintenant, la couleur de ses yeux avaient un peu plus changé pour se teinter d'un peu plus de vert.

_ Eren, eut besoin de préciser Levi. Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, c'est entre nous. Ça ne concerne que nous.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il le caressa doucement.

_ Je te laisse te nettoyer. Je te conseille de prendre une douche rapidement. Si tu as mal, ne te force pas à te mettre debout. Je viens te chercher quand tu as fini. Je vais nettoyer vite fait le lit et défaire l'autre.

Eren acquiesça et Levi partit, pas du tout gêné de sa nudité. Il poussa la porte de la salle d'eau et quelques instants après, il entendit l'eau s'écouler.

Il fixa la pièce et sentit l'odeur familière de leur activité. Il décida de se rhabiller vite fait avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et donc d'aérer avant de nettoyer rapidement et de changer de lit.

D'un côté, il se sentait bien et apaisé de l'avoir fait avec Eren. Et que surtout, ça s'était bien passé dans l'ensemble. Il n'avait pas eu mal pendant. Après, c'était sa première fois, alors, tout ne pouvait pas être parfait non plus. Toutefois, il se sentait bien et rassuré de tout ça, et qu'il avait été le premier à découvrir son corps, à le marquer comme sien. Après tout, Eren était à lui et puis…

Levi eut soudainement mal à la tête et dut même se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il crut entendre et voir quelque chose pendant que son mal de tête se transformait en bruit de boulet de canon à répétition. Puis, tout cessa. Il eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était une sensation encore mélancolique et étouffante. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il sentait que ça concernait Eren. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui faisait et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Il se reprit et s'obligea à bouger. Il s'occupa de mettre quelques vêtements et ouvrit la fenêtre. Puis, il inspecta les dégâts et prit des mouchoirs laissés à disposition pour nettoyer grosso-modo les faits. Enfin, il se tourna vers l'autre lit et le défit. Il reprit les deux oreillers qu'il mit dedans.

Eren continuait encore à se laver. Il avait envie de le voir et s'approcha donc de la porte de la salle d'eau. Il toqua.

_ Je peux entrer ?

_ Oui.

Il ne se fit pas prier et prépara une serviette bien épaisse. Eren était en train de fermer les robinets. Levi lui passa la serviette et ils se regardèrent. Eren se sécha comme il le pouvait et lorsqu'il eut fini, emmailloter dedans, Levi le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et le transporta jusqu'au second lit. Il s'en foutait pour le moment de la serviette mouillée, il la rangerait plus tard. Il déposa Eren sur le matelas, alla ferma la fenêtre, éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et rejoignit son cadet sous la couverture avant de fermer la dernière lumière. Il prit Eren dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, doucement. Le plus jeune mit un bras sur sa taille et en quelques secondes, sa respiration se calma, indiquant qu'il allait dormir ou dormait déjà.

Levi ferma à son tour les yeux.


	48. Chapter 48

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^ D'ailleurs, vous avez été beaucoup plus rapides à commenter la scène de lemon (ou je publie trop vite ? Je sais pas).**

**Bref ! Voici le chapitre de transition de l'avant dernier arc. Et oui... lorsque nous serons au chapitre 51, soit dans pas longtemps, il ne restera "que" 20 chapitres.**

**Mais d'abord, place aux réponses ;)**

**LayOfHealing : Alors ? Tes résultats ? Pour la musique, triste, oui... effrayant, je trouve pas. Oh ? Putain mais c'est hard ouais o_o le défunt mari qui s'est réincarné dans le gosse ? Mais comment ils ont su ? o_O Mais les humours bizarres, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux XD Oui, c'est dur, mais bon, pas le choix XD Plutôt une Vierge Marie et non l'inverse et non XD La Reine n'est pas non plus une Vierge Marie X'D Numéro Deux inscrit dans son corps ? C'est pas con comme idée. On verra peut-être plus tard de ce qu'il en est. Moi aussi, je voudrai du frais... quoique, hier, nous, on en a eu^^ Ah ben ça... pas facile pour les hommes. Et ouais, toutes les femmes ne produisent pas assez, voir pas du tout. La vaseline est leur amie... ou ne font rien XD Roooooo pauvre Eren X'DDD c'est un homme qui se fait dépuceler par derrière. Un mec qui est déjà ouvert de derrière du premier coup, ça n'existe pas (ou alors, il s'est aidé avec une poire à lavement). Quand tu es stressée, tu dis beaucoup de connerie alors ? Et de rien^^ Le petit rat te fait une léchouille sur le nez^o^**

**Nekolie : Oui, j'ai eu la bonté de ne pas couper mais j'aurai pu le faire :p et t'inquiète, je comprends. De plus, pas tout le monde commente tous les chapitres. Oh ? Tu hais un autre encore plus qu'Erwin ? Je connais pas vraiment le personnage donc bon... je ne peux rien dire^^ Oui, il en est capable, mais pour une première fois, c'est quand même mieux de choisir un bon lieu. XD oui, le champagne peut être sabré o/ Ahah, j'ai l'impression d'être un tortionnaire :p il n'y a pas que des trucs négatifs dans mes fics :p enfin... ça dépend. Certes. J'essayerai de ne pas toucher aux chevaux mais je ne promets rien. Mais comme tu le sens, bientôt, il risque d'avoir de nouveau des choses pas top... mais en attendant, un chapitre de transition presque sympa^^**

**Libellule35 : Je te remercie et j'avais noté mais j'ai complètement oublié de te répondre. Je suis désolée :( mais je te remercie d'avoir laissé ton avis et je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise aussi. J'espère que tu apprécieras jusqu'à la fin. Car honnêtement, j'ai peur XD Après, je n'écris pas aussi bien que ça et je trouve même parfois mon écriture lourde. Clare est un personnage assez bizarre et mystérieux. Et va savoir... même que je disais, ne prends pour argent comptant ce que dise le Bataillon d'Exploration ;) merci encore de ton avis et à bientôt j'espère :)**

**Diamantsauvage : Merci^^ Oui, j'essaye de faire passer les sentiments et tous ces petits trucs qui font ce n'est pas un truc fait en 5mn. Pour le mal de tête, Levi en avait déjà avant ;) juste que ça n'apparaît pas tout le temps. Néanmoins, je t'invite à lire ce nouveau chapitre pour avoir confirmation ;)**

**Capo Kaeden : Oui, désolée^^ en fait, dès que j'ai un certain nombre de review (et quand j'ai aussi le temps), je publie XD Donc, ça va relativement vite parfois. Et je suis pas patiente... donc je publie plus vite et souvent avec deux chapitres. Merci^^ Oui, je pense que j'ai évité aussi un bug du clavier en cas de risque de bave enragée XD Tu as les mots pour décrire ce lemon^^ je voulais m'attarder sur le côté sentimental et réaliste de la chose. Surtout faire passer les sentiments, allant au-delà de l'acte en lui-même. J'essaye de ne pas me répéter mais oui, je tente des clins d'oeil avec des gestes déjà réalisés dans le premier volet. En ce qui concerne le mal de tête, en fait, Levi avait déjà des mal de têtes ou des sensations bien avant là. Pour le reste, je t'invite à lire ce nouveau chapitre^^**

**Akira-Kyubi : X'D je pense qu'un grand nombre d'entre vous l'attendait :p Effectivement, c'est une relation sincère et pure. Ils ne sont pas seulement dictés par leurs hormones mais aussi par leurs sentiments. Levi tendre, Eren encore un peu timide. Une première fois qui se passe bien, avec le souci de l'autre. Si j'arrive à faire plusieurs sentiments à travers ces chapitres, et bien, je dirai que je suis contente d'avoir réussi. J'espère tenir ça jusqu'à la fin. Fac de droit ? Bon courage ! J'ai entendu que c'était difficile ! Pour Castiel, yep, c'est pas facile. Et si l'abcès part pas, il faudra l'opérer :s**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Oui, tout niais^^ Pauvre Eren ! C'est pas bien de se moquer XD Ah d'accord... donc si tu as vu la traduction, je pense que tu as quelques points de piste ;) Va savoir si les autres les ont entendus... Levi ne sait pas qu'ils ont eu une vie passée. Et c'est surtout ça, cette impression qu'il a.**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Voilà bientôt trois semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés au QG. A peine une semaine après leur retour, le Commandant avait informé tous les Explorateurs de leur prochaine excursion extra-muros dans le but de reconquérir Maria et ses districts. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas donné tous les détails, notamment en ce qui concernait les aptitudes intellectuelles de Clare. Elle se faisait encore passer pour un animal auprès des neuf recrus mais bientôt, ils allaient découvrir qui elle était vraiment. Les anciens, eux, le savaient et n'en pipaient mot. Aux yeux des nouveaux, cette sortie était du suicide. Pour eux, c'était faisable à présent. Eren et Clare allaient être utilisés pleinement pour reboucher le trou de Shingashima et le Bataillon allait par la suite nettoyer toute la zone. Ça représentait plusieurs centaines de mètres au carré mais il fallait en passer par là. Et entre temps, ils devraient également aller explorer la cave de la maison d'Eren. Toutefois, Levi commençait à être inquiet sur certaines choses. D'abord, il y avait toujours le risque qu'ils ne puissent pas réussir et qu'ils se fassent amocher par les titans, même si Eren et Clare étaient là. Après tout, ils étaient à peine une soixantaine, très loin des heures grandioses du Bataillon d'Exploration. Ensuite, il y avait la possibilité que le pouvoir royal décide de les laisser dehors en attendant qu'ils se fassent tuer. Clare pensait le contraire mais le Capitaine ne pouvait exclure cette menace. Il y avait également un risque qu'ils rencontrent le Titan Cuirassé et Colossal. Ou que ces derniers attaquent le Mur Rose pendant leur absence. Enfin, Levi avait remarqué que Clare avait un peu changé. Elle était avec eux, elle les écoutait, elle participait à la stratégie et indiquait le meilleur chemin pour aller jusqu'à Shingashima, vu qu'elle avait traîné un moment dans l'enceinte et en dehors du Mur Maria. Mais quelque chose clochait en elle et Levi ne saurait dire quoi. Il l'avait quelques fois surprise avec un regard abattu, triste.

De son côté, tout allait bien. Mais vraiment, pour une fois. Il avait renvoyé chier les recrus et ne se privait plus d'être avec Eren. C'était leur vie et ces bleus ne risquaient pas encore de squatter leurs quartiers. De plus, son gamin maîtrisait de mieux en mieux ses émotions. Levi ignorait si ça avait un rapport avec leur relation stable mais c'était un fait : Eren était heureux et épanoui.

Aujourd'hui, il pleuvait continuellement et les températures avaient encore baissé. Le matin, il n'était pas rare que du verglas apparaisse, rendant les entraînements à cheval difficile. Les montures risquaient de se blesser avec le givre. Les vitres se voyaient également gelées et le froid passait à travers les carreaux de verre.

Levi soupira en tapotant distraitement sa plume contre la table, fixant l'extérieur. Eren était avec lui, peu enclin à vouloir s'entraîner dehors. La pluie martelait la fenêtre d'une manière bien trop maussade. Ils avaient été obligés d'allumer les lampes à huile car on n'y voyait rien.

_ Levi ? Appela Eren.

Ce dernier laissa la contemplation de la fenêtre pour se tourner vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant son expression. Le gamin allait lui dire quelque chose au vue de sa mine sérieuse et ses yeux concentrés.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je voudrai te parler de quelque chose.

Levi n'aimait pas quand une discussion commençait comme ça. Surtout venant d'Eren. Rapidement, il pensa à des possibilités. Il ne pensa pas l'avoir fâché ou quoique ce soit. Ils avaient même encore plus de moments intimes, mangeant parfois seul à seul dans son cachot. En ce qui concernait leurs rapports, Eren ne se plaignait jamais et parfois même, il quémandait. Donc non, il ne voyait pas s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ou pas.

_ Je t'écoute, répondit-il en posant sa plume sur son support.

Eren se leva et se plaça sur une des deux chaises libres de son bureau. Le gamin posa ses mains sur le bois et se racla la gorge.

_ C'est quelque chose que j'aurai dû te dire depuis un moment, commença-t-il. Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ou si tu vas me prendre pour un fou…

Il avait piqué sa curiosité et Levi le fixa, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens. Silencieusement, il lui fit mine de continuer.

_ Ça concerne nous, mais pas seulement, fit Eren.

Ses yeux avaient tendance à se baisser légèrement avant de toujours revenir dans les siens. Levi percevait un peu d'appréhension et des choses peu agréables les agiter.

_ Est-ce que tu n'as jamais eu des sensations ? Commença le gamin. Je veux dire, un peu comme des déjà-vus ou des sensations, des sentiments qui viennent de nulle part.

Ça y était, il venait de se crisper. Son cœur semblait même arrêter de battre pendant un bref instant. Il fixait Eren sans ciller. Il repassa sa phrase dans sa tête. Il se demanda même s'il avait bien entendu. Des sensations bizarres qui viennent comme ça sans raison ? Oui, évidemment mais… avait-il bien entendu Eren ou avait-il des hallucinations auditives ?

_ Répète, lança Levi.

Il vit le gamin devenir un peu blanc, se crispant et se trouva gêné. Ses yeux traduisirent sa confusion et la sensation d'être stupide à ses yeux.

_ Oublie, je déli…

_ Non, répète. Je veux être sûr.

Eren écarquilla ses yeux et le fixa de nouveau. Ses yeux verts et bleus s'ancrèrent dans les siens et il ouvrit ses lèvres, parlant plus lentement :

_ As-tu eu des sensations de déjà-vu ou des sentiments qui viennent s'imposer sans aucune raison ? Et des sentiments négatifs, je parle.

Il l'avait donc bien entendu. Il ne délirait pas. Levi se laissa tomber dans sa chaise de bureau rembourrée et fixa Eren.

Il ne savait pas comment formuler ça. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de maintenir le contact visuel. Mais, au vu de son comportement, ça devait confirmer à Eren sa question.

_ Oui, fit enfin Levi. De temps en temps, même si ça s'est empiré depuis un moment.

Les yeux d'Eren s'agrandirent encore et il vit le gamin hocher la tête, peut-être pour lui-même. Levi voulait lui demander plus de renseignements mais il semblerait que le gamin allait parler dans tous les cas.

_ Moi aussi, commença Eren. Et ça a commencé il y a presque deux ans, à Trost, quand tu es venu nous sauver, mes amis et moi.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait de ce moment, où il avait rencontré Eren pour la première fois, dans un sale état. Et, il se remémora ce moment. Au début, il avait pensé juste à un vertige du à la chute du haut du Mur et de ses gestes trop rapides*. Hors, ces mal de tête revenaient parfois, et c'était pire ces derniers temps.

_ J'ai eu, reprit Eren, une sensation de nostalgie, de peine en te voyant. Mon cœur s'est serré à ce moment-là. Je sais que ça aurait pu être en lien avec mon état mais, maintenant, je sais que ce n'était pas du à ça. De temps en temps, ça revenait mais je ne faisais pas trop attention. Et puis, je faisais des cauchemars, je m'en souvenais jamais mais j'étais terriblement mal au réveil. Je pleurais, je me sentais détruit. Et puis, tout ça a empiré depuis qu'on a rencontré Clare au manoir.

Ce détail l'anima et fixa un peu plus Eren, fronçant les sourcils.

_Encore cette satanée bestiole._

Il se souvint de la fois où elle l'avait touché, posant son front contre le sien.

_ Quand elle t'a touché ? Questionna Levi. Je me souviens que tu m'as jeté un drôle de regard après que tu aies dégueulé.

Il vit Eren acquiescer.

_ C'était la fois où ça a été le plus fort pour moi. J'ai cru me souvenir, voir des choses. Mais c'était bizarre. Ça ressemblait à des rêves ou des hallucinations.

_ Comment ça ?

Les yeux d'Eren se teintèrent de tristesse et devinrent un peu humides. C'était le même regard qu'à ce moment-là. Puis, il vit le gamin ouvrir la bouche, essayant de prononcer quelque chose mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Il la referma, inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre :

_ Je me suis vu mourir, fit Eren. Deux fois. Une fois dans ce monde-là, où tu étais près de moi et une autre, j'étais dans une sorte de véhicule bizarre qui s'est fait attaquer par des titans. Je suis mort sur le coup. Mais surtout… surtout… c'est toi, que j'ai cru voir. Différent de maintenant. Mais ce que j'ai vu le plus nettement, c'était tes yeux. Avec de la tendresse et de l'amour pour moi. Ça m'a fait mal, sur le coup. Et puis… je crois que ça a à voir quelque chose avec Clare. Parce que ça a continué, encore plus. Parfois même, je faisais des brides de rêve où je te voyais mais différent de là. Et on parlait de choses étranges. On parlait de ce monde-là. Mais c'était différent.

_ Pardon ? Eren, je ne te comprends pas.

Il vit le gamin le fixer intensément, dardant ses prunelles vertes et bleues.

_ Et si on avait eu une autre vie ? Si on avait eu un autre futur ?

Levi se sentit mal et mit une main devant sa bouche. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et lui faire mal. Il serra la mâchoire.

_ Levi ? S'inquiéta Eren. Tu vas bien ?

_« Tu crois qu'il existe un ou des futurs ? »_

_Connard d'Erwin._

Puis, la douleur passa mais encore une fois, il sentit une sensation bizarre. Eren continuait de le fixer avec inquiétude.

_ Ça va, fit-il. Je crois que tes conneries sont vraies.

Et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Il se sentait irrité et en colère. Il fixa Eren avec cette animosité et vit ce dernier se tendre sous son regard.

_ Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? Cracha-t-il.

_ Parce que je pensais devenir fou. Et que ce n'était que des rêves mais…

Il le vit se pincer la lèvre.

_ Garde ça pour toi.

Quoi ?

_ Pardon ? Toi et moi avons ces sortes de sensations, que ce soit des sentiments ou des déjà-vus et tu veux qu'on se taise ?

Eren ancra ses yeux dans les siens, déterminé.

_ Exactement. Parce que… j'ai la sensation que si on en parle tout de suite à quelqu'un d'autre, quelque chose va mal se passer. Et puis, il vaudrait mieux que Clare ne le sache pas.

Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est peut-être cette chose qui nous fait cet effet. Et dans ce cas, autant lui en parler ou prévenir Erwin.

Il vit Eren se pincer la lèvre et serrer les poings. Ses yeux étaient complètement humides et il pleura pour de bon.

_ Non, gémit-il. Il ne faut rien lui dire. Parce qu'elle sera pas bien. Elle aura mal. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se souvienne de quelque chose.

Il ne le comprenait pas.

_ Eren. Si c'est encore de sa faute…

Il vit le gamin taper sur la table.

_ Non ! Cracha-t-il. Non ! Gardons ça pour nous. Je n'aurai pas dû t'en parler… Clare nous protège ! Clare fait tout pour nous alors… ne lui faisons rien. Ne lui disons rien et… j'ai peur que, si j'en parle, si on en parle, que ça casse quelque chose. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Levi écarquilla les yeux et s'adoucit. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de cacher ce genre de chose, très bizarre, à Erwin ou à Hanji, surtout si Clare semblait être liée à ça. Mais de l'autre, Eren avait l'air vraiment bouleversé par quelque chose. Levi avait l'impression que le gamin en savait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne voulait pas tout lui dire. Savait-il quelque chose d'autre au sujet de Clare ?

_ Rien ne m'arrivera…

_ Je ne veux plus te perdre ! Asséna-t-il plus fort.

Levi écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses membres trembler. Une horrible sensation naquit encore au creux de ses entrailles. La nostalgie. La peine. La douleur. Ses yeux lui piquaient et il voulut ouvrir la bouche. Il n'arrivait à rien faire. C'était très désagréable ce qu'il ressentait. Il se rappela de la peine d'avoir perdu Farlan et Isabel… Il se leva de sa chaise, contournant rapidement son bureau avant de prendre Eren dans ses bras. Le gamin passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra également, fort, très fort. Limite, il lui faisait mal. Mais Levi supporta et renforça son étreinte.

Eren pleurait à chaudes larmes contre lui. Il se demanda ce que le gamin avait bien pu ressentir ou ce qu'il avait pu rêver. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais il sentait qu'Eren avait besoin de lui. Et que la portée de ses sentiments était immense, plus puissante qu'il ne le pensait. Il se laissa légèrement tomber sur lui, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux et déposa des baisers sur sa tête. Lui aussi, il captait un sentiment étrange et douloureux. La sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important. Il avait l'impression d'avoir _déjà_ perdu Eren, au sens morbide du terme.

Il se sentait mal. Il avait peur. Il avait peur car quelque chose de plus grand, de plus puissant, de plus sombre semblait trôner au-dessus de leur tête. Pire encore, il avait la sensation qu'ils faisaient partie d'un vaste jeu ou des pions dans un échiquier. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'en défaire et quelque chose lui disait que Clare en faisait également partie. Peut-être que, même, elle était une pièce maîtresse, comme la Reine. Et cette perspective le dérouta encore plus.

Elle avait déjà dit qu'elle n'était pas une déesse, juste un animal mais il en doutait. Elle avait un effet sur Eren et lui, leur rappelant des sentiments enfouis d'il y a probablement longtemps. Et pire encore, il se demandait si le couple royal ne faisait pas également partie de ce jeu morbide. Notamment la reine. Etait-elle aussi une pièce maîtresse de ce jeu ? Etait-elle la reine adverse et Clare leur reine ?

Il serra les dents. Il pensait à des choses peu agréables et rien de tout ça ne le rassurait. Clare était quoi, au juste ? Que cachait-elle ? Que savait Eren ?

Il tenta de respirer.

_ Eren, parvint-il à dire d'une voix cassée. Que sais-tu de Clare exactement ? Dis-le-moi.

Le gamin se serra encore contre lui et fit non de la tête, se frottant contre son buste.

_ Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas y penser ! Je ne veux pas ! Elle nous protège juste ! Elle est un peu notre mère ! Elle fera tout pour nous, parce qu'elle a promis. Elle a promis.

Eren lui faisait peur. Il savait bien des choses. Clare lui faisait également peur.

_ Est-ce que ça a à voir avec son comportement en ce moment ?

Il sentit le gamin se défaire de lui et le fixa, perdu. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes mais son expression était réellement étonnée.

_ Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Levi fronça les sourcils.

_ Je l'ai trouvée plusieurs fois avec un regard triste. Un peu comme nous quand on a la sensation de quelque chose.

Eren écarquilla les yeux.

_ Non. Enfin, pas que je sache. Clare essaye toujours d'être bien avec nous et d'être gentille. Elle est triste ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ C'est ce que je te demande.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à que Levi reprenne :

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire sur elle ?

Eren fit non de la tête, il était vraiment têtu sur ça. Il lâchait une bombe et ne disait rien de plus.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a promis ? Peut-on compter sur elle ?

Eren le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Elle est de notre côté, elle fera tout pour nous protéger. Elle l'a promis à quelqu'un.

_ A qui ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Vraiment, je sais pas. Mais je sais qu'elle a fait une promesse qui lui tient à cœur.

Levi soupira et s'écarta un peu de lui, il approcha l'autre chaise libre et tomba dessus sans aucune grâce. Cette conversation l'avait épuisé moralement.

_ Pour la sortie, reprit Eren, je sais qu'on y arrivera. Clare et moi allons faire tout ce qu'il faut pour mettre personne en danger. Je suis sûr que nous arriverons à boucher le trou et on pourra tuer les titans qui sont dans l'enceinte. On les tuera tous. Clare et moi s'en chargeront. On est assez fort pour ça.

Levi arqua un sourcil et observa Eren. Ce gosse changeait du tout au tout. Autant, il y avait quelques secondes, il arborait une mine dépitée, complètement ravagée par le chagrin en pensant être séparé de lui et maintenant… il arborait une expression déterminée et sûr de lui. Ses yeux se coloraient d'un peu plus de bleus, brillant, allant légèrement vers le vert. C'était les mêmes yeux qui avaient capté son attention dans le cachot. Eren avait exactement la même expression.

Tuer du titan. Détruire du titan. Pour rendre l'espace volé aux humains. Ce gosse était sans pareil. Levi savait qu'il pouvait tuer plus de vingt titans avant de tomber en rade. Et encore, ça, c'était avant. Maintenant, il pouvait peut-être en tuer le double. Et il avait raison, avec Clare, ils pourraient nettoyer toute la zone, avec du temps mais ils pourraient tout nettoyer. Plus encore, si la bestiole arrivait à figer tous les titans, même la Garnison pourrait se joindre à eux pour tous les annihiler.

Et cette sortie, ils allaient la faire dans un peu plus d'une semaine. La reine avait bien donné des fonds et ils avaient des vivres, des équipements de rechange, des tentes pour aller en dehors de la zone protégée des titans.

Depuis longtemps, l'Humanité allait prendre sa véritable revanche sur les titans. Les humains allaient pouvoir en tuer et reprendre leur espace.

* * *

**_* : Dernier chapitre de la « Prochaine fois »._**


	49. Chapter 49

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Et voilà... voici le nouvel arc ! Celui-ci est plus court que les autres. On devrait donc arriver plutôt rapidement au dernier arc.**

**Place aux réponses !**

**LayOfHealing : Oh ? Tant que ça ? Et tu sais quand tu auras une réponse des écoles ? Hum, pour cette histoire de réincarnation, j'avoue être un peu sceptique. Mais si c'est le cas, ouais, ce n'est pas rassurant. J'aimerai bien comprendre pourquoi tu as pensé à Numéro Deux inscrit dans son corps suite à la classification XD Hélas, les températures remontent de nouveau T_T Pareil. C'est après, surtout en lisant le Jeu du Chat et de la Souris que j'ai compris que ça ne passait pas comme une lettre à la poste XD Chacun réagit différemment. C'est bien aussi de dire des conneries quand on est stressé. Ça donne l'illusion de ne pas être autant stressé XD Pour "son gamin", et ce que tu as dit après, c'est glauque. Mais bon... au vue de leur différence d'âge, voilà quoi... Avec quelques années en moins chez l'un et l'autre, ça pourrait passer pour du shota XD Yep, mais il n'y a qu'eux qui ont les couilles pour aller affronter le titans. Puis bon, maintenant, ils ont un anti-titan XD Entre nous, j'aimerai pas des masses l'expérimenter. Après, ce que Levi et Eren perçoivent, ça sera expliqué plus tard. Eren cache des choses, c'est sûr. Erwin aussi... peut-être. Tu verras aussi. La Garnison n'est pas aussi feignasse comparé à la Police Militaire, mais ouais, ils foutent pas grand-chose pour ainsi dire. Ahah, qui sait ? Déjà, regagner leur putain de Mur, ça serait pas mal :p**

**Akinoyo : Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis et que cette histoire te plaise :) Comme tu le soulignes, le mot réincarnation n'est pas dit. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas vraiment le savoir pour ça. Et je ne voulais pas qu'ils se disent "yaouu on se souvient d'avant, on va pouvoir changer les choses". Et donc oui, les souvenirs ne sont pas le fil conducteur. Ils sont supposés ne pas du tout s'en souvenir. En ce qui concerne Clare... oublie les trucs spirituels. J'essaye de rester au plus proche de la raison et des explications scientifiques ;) Je ne sais pas si elle sera satisfaisante, peut-être que tu la détesteras. Mais bon... avant même de finir le premier volet, j'avais déjà l'idée de la fin de cette fic. Donc... à voir^^ Et oui, j'ai passé une bonne JE :p A la prochaine^^**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Yep, ils ont commencé à parler. Même si l'un et l'autre ne savent pas vraiment ce que c'est. J'ai hâte de connaître tes hypothèses une fois qu'on saura à peu près tout sur elle^^**

**Audrey Tarakai : Merci^^ Mais pourquoi penses-tu une fin pas forcément super ? Le premier volet t'a trauma ? XD Les choses viendront en temps voulu ;) Mais tu es sadique XD Tu peux aussi proposer un coup de poêle sur la tête de Levi pour qu'il se souvienne XD**

**Diamantsauvage : Clare est forcément liée d'une manière ou d'une autre^^ Pour Eren, il a vu sa mort dans sa première vie (l'accident de voiture causée par les titans) et leur premier futur (premier chapitre de "La prochaine fois"). Mais rien n'est encore fait. Donc, à voir^^**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

De la neige. Rien de pire pour une mission. Malgré le temps, Erwin avait tout de même voulu y aller. Et merde quoi, de la neige. Certes, il ne neigeait plus. Ça couvrait juste le sol, rendant tout blanc. Au moins, il serait plus facile de repérer les titans.

En sortant du district de Karanes, il n'y avait aucun monstre dans les parages et ils avaient pu distancer assez le Mur Rose pour que Clare pousse son cri, couvrant les trente kilomètres alentour. Par ailleurs, en même temps, elle avait également chevauché sur un étalon assez large. Pour le coup, et pour essayer de passer inaperçue à la vue des autres, elle portait le long imperméable du Bataillon. Ses cheveux étaient attachés, tenus par un ruban. Néanmoins, des mèches dorées, toujours rebelles, venaient se rabattre sur sa tempe droite. Sa queue se cachait au début dans l'imperméable, puis, maintenant, elle était laissée libre, se tendant parfois selon son équilibre sur le cheval.

Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Entre ce qu'avait dit Eren et ce qu'il avait vu, Clare était suspicieuse et inquiétante. Pire encore, hors des Murs, elle semblait plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée. Son expression divergeait totalement d'il y avait quelques semaines. Bien qu'elle chevauchait auprès d'Erwin, aucun des deux ne semblait parler.

Les nouvelles recrues avaient été effrayées par la bestiole, se bouchant les oreilles au vue de son cri et ayant du mal à cacher leur frayeur face à elle. Les trois jeunes, surtout les deux qui avaient été en admiration devant le Commandant, manifestaient une peur réelle de cette chose. Et cela avait été encore pire lorsqu'elle s'était mise à parler avec Hanji. Par ce fait, les autres capitaines avaient informé les recrues que Clare était douée d'intelligence mais qu'il fallait en garder le secret. Ils leur avaient sous-entendu qu'ils le regretteraient s'ils en parlaient à qui que ce soit.

Ça faisait presque quatre heures qu'ils marchaient depuis Karanes. Ils devaient être à mi-chemin jusqu'au district de Shingashima. Partout où ils allaient, il n'y avait que désolation. Des maisons abandonnées, parfois d'anciens charniers, témoignant du vomi des titans. Et la neige leur conférait une aura morbide.

Levi soupira, produisant en même temps de la condensation. Il faisait froid. Même s'ils portaient leur manteau rembourré avec de la fourrure, cela n'atténuait en rien la fraicheur. Non, l'air glacé de l'hiver, ils étaient maintenant en plein dedans. Ça faisait six mois depuis le second coup d'état. Le temps passait vite… déjà six mois…

A ses côtés, il vit Eren sur ses gardes. Comme les autres, il s'assurait qu'aucun déviant n'ait échappé au cri de Clare. Les chevaux galopaient, résistants au froid et semblant même plutôt appréciés de courir que de rester dans le froid au pas. Mais pour eux, c'était de plus en plus dur. Le vent froid leur lacérait la peau. Certains avaient mis leur écharpe jusque sur le nez pour ne pas trop subir cet air coupant.

L'environnement était hostile et tout semblait leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. C'était complètement différent de cet été avec le manoir. Par ailleurs, ils l'avaient déjà distancé, depuis bien longtemps. Le manoir était situé au nord-est alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous au sud. De l'autre, en avançant ainsi, ils passaient également le plus souvent dans les grandes aires routières, et donc, ils passaient par des villages ou des villes. Avec de la chance, ils pourraient s'établir dans des maisons ou des hôtels de ville abandonnés au lieu de décharger tout leur équipement de camping.

Levi jeta un regard en arrière, s'assurant que les chariots étaient toujours là et… oui. Ils n'allaient pas disparaître comme ça, du moins, pas sans l'intervention de titan. Il y en avait six au total, tous avec une bâche pour protéger leur équipement de rechange, les tentes, les provisions et les premiers soins.

Combien de temps resteraient-ils en ces lieux ? Si tout se passait bien, si Clare arrivait à faire fuir tous les titans, ils devraient pouvoir mettre une semaine. Ou deux, au pire. C'était court mais à la fois long. Surtout en dehors des Murs.

Il soupira encore. Il savait que le lendemain, ils allaient tenter de faire la formation de détection à longue distance* mais cela risquerait d'être difficile avec le peu de personnes. Du moins, il n'y aurait pas assez de groupes contrairement à d'habitude.

Il y avait également un autre problème avec ce temps, c'était que la nuit tombait vite. Et avec la neige, il était impossible de se mouvoir en pleine nuit. L'hiver apportait avec lui des tempêtes de neige, sans compter qu'il faisait encore plus froid. C'était pourquoi ils devaient absolument trouver des habitations et s'y abritaient avec leurs montures avant de reprendre la route. Les chevaux se reposaient ainsi plusieurs heures et ils pouvaient les faire galoper dans ce temps glacial. Néanmoins, Levi espérait voir quelques rayons de soleil afin que ça fasse fondre la neige. Déjà, ils verraient autre chose que du blanc.

Il leva les yeux et regarda le soleil. Dans une heure ou deux, il allait disparaître derrière le Mur Maria. Il fallait s'arrêter au prochain village, ou la prochaine ville. C'était de bons augures. Au loin, le Capitaine parvenait à voir une ville. Ça devrait aller pour cette nuit. Il ne voulait surtout pas sortir les tentes. Parce qu'avec elles, le froid s'immiscerait plus facilement. Néanmoins, pour son cas au moins, il savait comment se réchauffer… et sous cette pensée peu convenable, il jeta un regard en coin à Eren qui était de plus en plus emmailloté dans son manteau et son écharpe. Non. C'était une mauvaise idée. Tout le monde pourrait les entendre. Il préférait de loin une chambre tranquille ou la sienne au QG.

Il se donna une gifle mentale et se concentra de nouveau sur leur route. Des chevaux hennirent, probablement agacés de toute cette route et ce froid. Levi espérait également qu'ils trouvent une forgerie pour changer les fers de leurs montures.

Il entendit de nouveau Clare en train de crier. Levi eut un rictus. Jamais il ne se ferait à ce cri et à chaque fois, il oubliait de se protéger les oreilles. De l'autre, ça lui confirma qu'ils avaient fait au moins soixante kilomètres. Entre deux portes de district, en longeant le mur, il y avait cent cinquante-sept kilomètres**. Eux, ils essayaient de passer tout droit, ils avaient donc moins de distance à parcourir, à savoir environ cent vingt kilomètres, soit deux jours. Mais là encore, c'était dans la théorie et si tout se passait bien. Mais toutes les routes n'étaient pas forcément praticables et les zones d'habitations, pareil.

Il soupira de nouveau, essayant de se concentrer sur la prochaine étape. Demain, ils devraient encore se rapprocher de Shingashima.

* * *

Ils avaient pris comme auberge un petit hôtel de ville. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de lit, alors, ils avaient pris leur sac de couchage et avaient dressé des petits lits de fortune à même le sol. Tous étaient assez fatigués et avaient froid. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la salle commune où une grande cheminée se plaçait contre le mur oriental. Avec des débris de chaise et autre chose en bois à peu près sec, un feu avait vu le jour, crépitant. Au moins, de la chaleur se répandait un peu dans la salle même si elle était définitivement trop grande. Les soldats tentaient de se réchauffer entre eux, se collant avec les personnes avec qui ils avaient plus d'affinités.

Evidemment, Levi et Eren s'étaient approchés de l'un et de l'autre, partageant leur couverture, sous les yeux surpris de certains. Surtout la bleusaille. Ils avaient violemment rougi en les voyant ainsi et Levi ne s'était pas gêné pour leur lancer un regard noir. Eren avait l'air de s'en foutre. Au début, il parlait à ses amis. Armin était en train de parler de leur route de demain, décrivant les embûches qu'ils allaient rencontrer. Levi tendit une oreille. Et il n'était pas le seul. D'après les dires du jeune garçon, les titans avaient très fortement détérioré les villes et les villages près de la porte de Shingashima, rendant impossible une ascension aisée. Il fallait détourner le chemin et longer le mur. Ça, c'était chiant. Et cette perspective n'enchanta pas le Capitaine. D'un regard, il vit qu'Erwin partageait ses pensées. Ils verraient demain, bien que c'était probable qu'ils changent de direction pour longer le mur. Armin était presqu'aussi doué qu'Erwin. Levi lui faisait également confiance sur son intelligence et sa faculté à élaborer des stratégies. Ça plaisait au Commandant.

Après une conversation avec ses amis et une brève altercation avec Jean, Eren avait commencé à s'endormir sur son épaule, prenant contre lui le bras de Levi, un peu comme un doudou. C'était autant mignon que chiant. Mais au moins, le gamin semblait se reposer.

_ Moi aussi je peux venir ?

Levi tourna la tête vers la voix et lui offrit un regard noir. Quatr'Yeux devait se faire chier et ne trouvait alors rien de mieux à faire de venir vers eux. Sous la voix, Eren avait légèrement redressé la tête avant de la reposer. Il ne s'en faisait pas pour ça… contrairement à Levi.

_ Non, claqua-t-il froidement.

_ Mais il fait froid ! Gémit Hanji.

_ Tu as Moblit.

_ Ah mais il vient aussi. On peut juste faire un câlin à quatre.

_ Va te faire foutre, dégénérée.

Il la vit faire la moue.

_ T'es pas drôle. Enfin, tu veux garder Eren à toi tout seul, non ?

Il soupira alors qu'il sentait le gamin ricaner sous lui. Ce dernier leva la tête vers Hanji et lui sourit. Levi ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle gentillesse et une telle patience de sa part.

_ C'est exactement ça, envoya-t-il. Levi me veut rien qu'à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Ce sale morveux ?

_ Ohé, tu nous ponds quoi là ?

Eren frotta sa tête contre son épaule, le regardant avec un grand sourire. Du côté de Hanji, il l'entendit pouffer.

_ Oh ! Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux. Tu as vraiment de la chance, Levi. Profites en, en plus, il y a des salles libres, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Va voir là-bas si j'y suis.

Et elle partit, non sans faire la bête en mimant des baisers passionnés avec le doigt. Sur quoi, Levi riposta en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

_ Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante…

Eren se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui.

_ Tu sais bien qu'elle ne dit pas ça pour nous ennuyer. Elle est contente qu'on soit bien. Et que tu sois heureux.

_ Oh tais-toi, toi. Et dors.

Eren se serra encore un peu plus contre lui et Levi caressa sa main, distraitement. Sentir sa chaleur dans cette salle froide était tout simplement extatique. Et comme Hanji le disait, une pièce à part serait plutôt pas mal… Néanmoins, il devait rester ici, avec tout le monde.

Le Capitaine soupira alors et fixa l'assemblée. Certains étaient en phase de dormir, coucher sur le sol poussiéreux, collées les uns aux autres dans leur sac de couchage. Personne n'avait enlevé leurs vêtements, juste les cuissardes pour être plus à l'aise. Les équipements étaient postés juste à côté de chacun, prêts à être mis. Près du feu, Levi voyait Erwin en train de discuter avec Hanji qui l'avait rejoint. Au loin, il vit la Binoclarde froncer les sourcils et fixer les alentours. Et… il se rendit également compte de quelque chose.

Où était Clare ? Depuis qu'ils étaient venus dans l'hôtel de ville, ils ne l'avaient pas vue. Où était-elle donc bien passée ? En train de chercher de la nourriture ? De stocker ? Il savait bien que ça lui prenait de temps en temps, étant donné qu'elle était un rongeur mais… Il avait du mal à l'imaginer faire ça en ce moment. Même s'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il n'y avait aucun titan, Levi avait suffisamment compris que Clare n'était jamais loin d'eux et prenait ses responsabilités. Alors, tout comme Hanji, il tourna la tête dans toute la salle et tenta de la trouver. Il se retourna presque complètement, provoquant un gémissement de protestation de la part d'Eren qui s'endormait sur lui. Puis, il la vit, au fond de la salle, dans l'obscurité. Elle était vraiment à l'écart, à peine visible. Comme à son habitude, elle se couchait au sommet d'un meuble. Seuls ses yeux étaient voyants, reflétant les flammes du feu dans ses orbes dorés.

Que foutait-elle là aussi loin ? Et surtout, il faisait froid. Il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'elle les colle, que ce soit eux, Hanji ou bien même Erwin. Rien de tel.

Il fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses réactions bizarres d'en ce moment. Il tourna de nouveau la tête et fixa Hanji. Elle essayait encore de trouver Clare. A force de la fixer, la Binoclarde croisa son regard. Levi fit un geste de sa main libre, montrant derrière lui, en haut. La Folle leva la tête et fronça un peu plus les yeux, soucieuse. Elle acquiesça et remua des lèvres, semblant parler à Erwin car ce dernier tourna également la tête en direction du fond de la pièce. Levi vit une expression profondément angoissée et triste sur son visage.

Il n'aimait pas du tout voir ça. Il aimerait bien connaître la raison de pareils comportements. Après quelques minutes à fixer les flammes dansant dans la cheminée, il intima à Eren de se coucher pour essayer de dormir correctement. Ou du moins, pour quelques heures.

* * *

Ils étaient repartis dès que le soleil s'était levé. Ils avaient tous mal dormi, le sol était trop dur et le froid n'aidait pas. Qui était le con qui avait dit que le froid endormait ? C'était un idiot. Levi dormait encore plus mal lorsqu'il n'était pas couvert et qu'il faisait froid. Il avait peut-être dormi quatre ou cinq heures, à différentes intervalles. Eren avait aussi eu du mal à dormir. Un moment, en pleine nuit, avec la 104ème, ils avaient discuté un peu, essayant de passer le temps et surtout, de trouver un moyen de s'endormir. Peine perdue. Ils avaient peut-être discutés pendant une heure sans parvenir à sentir de la vraie fatigue. D'un commun accord, ils avaient cessé de parler et se forçaient à se reposer, au lieu de dormir vraiment. Au moins, Levi remerciait le corps d'Eren de lui apporter de la chaleur et inversement. Néanmoins, Levi ne devait pas être d'un grand secours pour lui. Le corps du gamin était légèrement plus chaud que le sien, peut-être à cause de sa capacité à se transformer en titan.

Au réveil, ils n'avaient pas tardé. Ils avaient récolté la neige en dehors pour faire bouillir de l'eau pour un café ou du thé, et avaient engloutis quelques gâteaux avant de reprendre la route.

Clare avait refait son apparition, uniquement pour se mette auprès d'Hanji et de se coffrer dans un silence inquiétant. Elle refusait de parler et ça générait de l'anxiété parmi les capitaines, les personnes qui lui étaient le plus proches. Dont Levi et Eren. Le gamin était venu près d'elle. Cette dernière lui avait décroché quelques mots, tout sourire. Mais tous l'avaient vu, elle se forçait à sourire.

Levi n'aimait pas du tout ça. Cachait-elle quelque chose en rapport avec leur expédition ?

Toutefois, ils avaient laissé tomber. Tout le monde avait repris la route. Ils furent contraints de passer par d'autres chemins, comme l'avaient prédit Armin. Ils étaient également passés en mode de formation de détection à longue distance. Leurs groupes étaient petits mais ils parvenaient à se voir de loin. Avec Clare, il ne devrait pas avoir de souci majeur. Le but était surtout de trouver une route praticable et semblant rapide jusqu'à la porte de Shingashima. Et plus ils se rapprochaient de cet endroit, et plus les lieux étaient détruits. Certains villages étaient tout simplement en miette, en restant que des vestiges recouverts par la neige. Une ville avait été également balayée. Qu'allait-il en être dans le district ? Eren était également de plus en plus crispé. Il était évident qu'il se souvenait de ces moments horribles à fuir. De ces moments de boucherie où des personnes avaient été bouffées, puis recrachées. Et parmi ces gens innocents, il y avait la mère d'Eren. Levi aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose mais il n'était pas fort pour ça. Même s'il avait vécu quelque chose de semblable, il n'était pas la bonne personne. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, c'était de rester à ses côtés, d'être au moins là physiquement.

Aujourd'hui, il ne neigeait pas et quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient à percer les épais nuages gris. Toutefois, ils étaient encore trop faibles pour faire disparaître cette masse blanche. Le sol était encore trop monochrome, continuant de donner cette allure morbide. Levi resta concentré, encore plus maintenant. Bien qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de meilleure route, continuant de longer le mur, il ne leur restait que deux petites heures avant d'atteindre, enfin, le district de Shingashima. Néanmoins, Levi se demanda dans quel état sera l'entrée. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dégâts et que, surtout, de gros rochers ne bloquent pas. Ça les ralentirait. Après, Eren pouvait toujours se transformer et enlever tous les débris. Jusqu'ici, ils avaient eu de la chance. Le plan d'Erwin se déroulait à merveille. Le cri de Clare avait suffisamment de résonance pour écarter la plupart des titans. Certes, ils avaient dû tuer quelques déviants mais ils n'avaient subi aucune perte. De grosses frayeurs parmi les recrues mais rien d'autre. Alors, tant mieux. Avec des atouts pareils, la perspective d'enfin gagner était visible.

Néanmoins, ce fut de courte durée car au loin, le Capitaine aperçut une forme se découper sur un paysage apocalyptique. Tout ça était décidément trop bien pour que ça continue. Mais bien sûr, il fallait que ça tombe sur _ça_. Levi fronça les sourcils et tira un fumigène noir. C'était surtout pour avertir l'arrière garde. Il savait pertinemment que Clare avait dû le sentir et elle avait dû prévenir Erwin et tous ceux près d'elle.

_Merde !_

Cette forme, il était facile de la reconnaître et cela provoquait également de mauvais souvenirs. Surtout pour Eren.

Le Titan Cuirassé fonçait droit sur eux.

* * *

_*** : Le radar humain, c'est la formation qu'on peut voir dans l'arc du titan féminin. Elle a été inventée par Erwin.**_

_**** : Oui, je me suis fait chier à calculer. 800km équivaut une 100aine d'heures à cheval (genre Nîmes-Nantes). Entre chaque mur, il y a environ 100km, soit une journée/une journée et demie. Le périmètre le plus grand de l'enceinte de Snk, doit correspondre à 628km, à peu près.**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Au fait... j'ai un petit rat qui s'appelle Levi. Il est trooop mignon. Mais c'est un rat à connerie beaucoup trop agile et trop intelligent XD J'ai hâte qu'ils grandissent^^**

**Bref... place aux réponses^^**

**LayOfHealing : C'est long 10 jours Normal, et avec le temps d'attente, ça n'aide pas. Je touche du bois pour toi ! Ah d'accord XD Tout con. Pourquoi pas ? Vive les références yaoistes, mais ouais, j'ai aussi beaucoup appris avec ce yaoi. Et c'est un de mes préférés, et mon premier aussi^^ Ne parle même pas de Boku no Pico... j'ai regardé le premier, les autres, juste survolés et... *dead* juste, non. Ne tombons pas à ce point-là XD J'imagine plus un genre de Loveless^^ Yep, tu as raison. Mais bon, un moment où un autre, on saura le pourquoi du comment^^ XD Tu l'avoues toi-même ! Ben maintenant, les recrues sont au courant, oui. Merci la référence Cartman X'D Tu as quand même réussi à nous pondre une blague de mauvais goût X'D Mon compagnon m'a aidé à calculer car je suis trop nulle, mais comme je voulais les trucs plus ou moins exactes... Et bien sûr que oui je suis horrible. Et c'est pas fini ! Héhé...**

**Nekolie : Ah oui quand même XD Oh my, tu m'as choquée avec le "limite meilleure amie d'Erwin". Au moins, je peux mesurer ta haine mais comme tu dis, ne poussons pas mémé dans les orties (toi aussi tu utilises cette expression ?), surtout avec Erwin. Levi n'en a plus rien à carrer des recrues, contents ou pas, il leur fait un fuck. Gai comme un pinson X'D tu sais que FFN a mis des étoiles pour gai ? Genre c'est une insulte X'D Bref. Oui, ils se "souviennent" plus ou moins et la situation sera plus sombre encore après... mais tu verras bien par toi-même :p Je crois que Ik ne manque pas seulement à toi^^ c'est sur qu'on est loin de la pseudo gentille bestiole. Et non, la neige, c'est horrible. C'est froid, c'est crade, ça fait de la boue. Yerk. X'D Hanji va au culot et Eren est à l'aise :p comme tu dis, s'il se décoince encore plus, ça fera des dégâts. Mais bon, ça a l'air d'amuser tout le monde^^ Et pour le reste... je te laisse lire. Je m'excuse d'avance.**

**Diamantsauvage : Yep, tu peux. Sauf qu ces recrus-là, ils ont été menacés de ne rien dire XD Les quatre sous la couverture, ça donnerait juste un groupe d'idiots avec un Levi blasé X'D**

**rukiiakuchikifukiutaicho : Moi aussi, j'ai été assez surprise mais au final, quand on regarde l'anime et le manga, ben ça correspond. Oh ? Tu habites à 100km ? Plus proche d'Angers ou plus vers la Roche-sur-Yon ? Mon compagnon est également à un mariage ce soir^^en Bretagne. Pareil, je ne l'apprécie guère...**

**Libellule35 : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu^^ j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci^^ Je serai bien tentée de te répondre pour Clare, mais ça serait une blague de mauvais goût XD Voici la suite^^**

**Akira-Kyubi : Et oui, j'avais dit qu'il fallait se souvenir de trucs dans la précédent fic XD Certaine choses sont liées. Donc va savoir, c'est peut-être le cas^^ En ce qui concerne Mikasa, effectivement, elle n'est pas trop présente. Après, on est du point de vue Levi. On ne voit pas tout et il n'est pas non plus h24 avec Eren. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait fallu que ce soit un narrateur omniscient pour voir leur relation de frère/soeur. Merci en totu cas, autant pour la fic que pour Castiel et bon courage alors ! Mais tu crois que tu auras le temps de bosser la fac de droit et de te préparer pour la gendarmerie ? Ça va être hard :s**

**Kai : Dégradé ! De plus en plus de personnes commençaient à m'appeler Caporal. J'ai fini par changer de pseudo du coup XD Et... tu sais que tu te compliques la vie ? Dans cette fic, il y a plusieurs arcs (5 au total). Il ne va pas avoir d'autres fics ou quoique ce soit XD Et je disais que la fanfiction sera bientôt finie quand on sera au 51ème chapitre, il n'en restera plus que 20. Par contre, c'est mon dernier projet. Je ne devrai plus écrire de fanfic après celle-la. Et oui, les choses vont commencer à bouger un peu plus. Et merci^^**

**Je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre avec l'ost XL-TT de SnK. Je trouve que ça colle parfaitement^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rapidement, il eut une vague de panique dans leurs groupes. Ils s'attendaient à des déviants mais voir surgir le Titan Cuirassé, non. Levi fonça les sourcils et jugea sa distance.

Putain, le premier groupe, soit celui d'Erwin, allait le rencontrer en premier. Au loin, il entendit Clare pousser un couinement encore plus aigu. Ce n'était pas un cri pour le faire fuir ou le figer. Ça ressemblait clairement à un animal qui allait attaquer.

Le Capitaine resta concentré sur le titan tout en disant à son escouade :

_ Préparez-vous à laisser vos montures pour aller dans les arbres. Il ne faut que personne ne se retrouve au sol.

_ Levi ! Interpella Eren. Je peux le faire !

Il jeta un œil sur le gamin. Ce dernier se tenait prêt à se mordre à n'importe quel moment.

_ Pas encore ! Nous sommes encore trop loin !

Sur ces mots, il fouetta les brides sur sa jument et augmenta la vitesse. Les autres de la 104ème l'imitèrent. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut également les autres groupes se rapprocher du premier.

Le Titan Cuirassé était maintenant à la hauteur du groupe d'Erwin. Au loin, il vit les chevaux courir un peu partout. Un se fit envoyer en l'air par le titan, le tuant sur le coup. Quelqu'un avait perdu également la vie.

_C'est la merde !_

Néanmoins, les autres soldats eurent le temps de passer en manœuvre. Et Erwin ? Qu'en était-il ? Il ne semblait pas que cela soit son étalon qu'il avait vu voler. Le Cuirassé se stoppa et s'entreprit de jeter des coups de poing dans les arbres. Putain, il les détruisait pour qu'ils n'aient aucun point d'ancrage. Et avec sa cuirasse, il était impossible de l'abattre avec leur lame en acier renforcé.

Leur groupe se rapprochait de plus en plus et d'ici, Levi aperçut Erwin dans un des arbres, accompagné de deux autres soldats. Et puis, il la vit enfin. Clare.

La bestiole venait tout juste de s'élancer en l'air, ses secondes queues volant. Elle tourna plusieurs fois autour de lui, le décontenançant. A vrai dire, il cherchait à l'éclater en plein vol. Une des queues s'ancra dans une partie découverte, soit les articulations. Néanmoins, le Titan Cuirassé le sentit et protégea cette zone. Clare fut obligée de lâcher prise, sans pour autant s'avouer vaincue. Avec ses autres queues, elle se servit des cuirasses pour sauter et s'élança dans les airs. Mais Levi la vit valser. Le Titan Cuirassé avait eu assez de temps pour la voir agir et avait lancé son poing sur elle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin presque sur le lieu du combat et Levi écarquilla les yeux en voyant la forme projetée de Clare foncer droit sur eux.

_ Attention ! Cria-t-il.

Tout le monde ne fut pas assez rapide et Clare atterrit lourdement sur les chevaux de Jean et de Sasha. La bestiole continua encore des roulé-boulé avant de se figer. Le Capitaine avait entendu les horribles craquements d'os. Elle ne bougeait plus.

_ Clare ! Appela Eren.

Levi continua sa course, non sans jeter un regard sur son cadet. Ce dernier fixait la forme de la bestiole au sol, inerte. Il croisa ses iris verts, lumineux. Brillants de rage. Sans son avis, il se laissa tomber au sol, sautant de la selle de sa jument et pendant qu'il effectuait une chute vertigineuse, roulant également, un éclair apparut. Il s'était mordu la main.

En à peine quelques secondes, il se transforma en titan, hurlant de rage. Il se redressa et fonça droit sur le Titan Cuirassé.

Levi voulut lui dire quelque chose mais Eren semblait totalement aveuglé par sa rage. Il courut rapidement, provoquant de petits tremblements de terre et prépara son poing. Il hurla encore avant de l'abattre sur le Titan Cuirassé. Ce dernier contra l'attaque.

Avec les trouvailles d'il y avait presque un an maintenant, Eren avait la possibilité de faire durcir son corps comme il le voulait*. Il avait également appris à le contrôler. Ainsi, son bras et sa main n'explosèrent pas sous l'impact. Au contraire, il parvint à égaliser avec le Cuirassé et tous les deux commencèrent à se battre.

Levi avança encore, voyant les arbres se dresser devant eux.

_ Passez en manœuvre !

La 104ème obéit et le Capitaine jeta également un œil sur ceux qui étaient tombés. Jean et Sasha venaient à leur suite, se préparant eux aussi à sauter de leurs montures pour venir les rejoindre.

Il fallait qu'ils se coordonnent tous en groupe pour éliminer le Cuirassé. Il fallait trouver une zone où sa cuirasse ne le protégeait pas pour le nuire.

Levi actionna la manœuvre et se balança de branche en branche, évitant certaines d'entre elles jusqu'à se poser près d'Erwin. Il aperçut que d'autres venaient en leur direction, soit en manœuvre ou à cheval. Celui de Nanaba s'approchait le plus rapidement possible de leur position. Hanji devait être là-bas.

Erwin fronçait les sourcils, observant le combat entre Eren et le Cuirassé. Le sol ne cessait de trembler et les résineux laissèrent tomber quelques épines. Il allait lui demander quelque chose lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement plus grave de la part du Cuirassé. Il venait de foncer sur Eren, en plein dans le ventre. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de durcir cette partie et son corps se retrouva à moitié disloqué. Des vertèbres sortirent de son dos sans pour autant se détacher, accompagnés de sang qui gicla comme une fine pluie. Ça retombait sur la neige encore présente, la tâchant.

Eren tomba au sol, incapable de bouger. Il tenta de ramper mais le Cuirassé revint vers lui. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne chercha pas à le capturer, mais à le tuer.

Il fallait l'aider !

Sans en faire part à Erwin, Levi partit en manœuvre. Il lança un grappin vers un des arbres les plus proches des deux titans et visionna rapidement une partie faible du Cuirassé. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire ! Tant qu'il pouvait couper un tendon !

_ Sous ses bras !

Levi tourna la tête et vit Mikasa. Il hocha la tête et observa le Cuirassé. Effectivement, ils pouvaient viser dessous. Il partagea un regard avec la pseudo-sœur d'Eren et chacun des deux prirent un chemin différent. Ils allaient essayer de couper les tendons des deux bras. Alors que Levi partit en avant, Mikasa alla en arrière.

Il savait qu'il avait plus d'expérience qu'elle, il pourrait esquiver au moment voulu. Lorsqu'il passa devant le Cuirassé, ce dernier se stoppa dans son élan de tuer Eren. A la place, il tenta de d'écraser Levi en plein vol. Au final, il servirait peut-être juste d'appât. Le Cuirassé continua à essayer de l'attraper alors que Levi lançait ses grappins entre toutes les parties dénudées de la cuirasse. Et là, il vit qu'un de ses bras tomba mollement.

Mikasa avait réussi à sectionner un tendon. Surpris, le Cuirassé eut quelques secondes d'inattention et cela permit à Levi de foncer sur son autre bras. Il lança son grappin sous l'aisselle et se servit de la force de la poussée pour rouler sur lui-même, lames à l'extérieur. Il arriva en un éclair sous ce bras et ses lames hachèrent la chair, découpant des tendons. Il ressortit, plantant un grappin dans un arbre brisé, mais dont la moitié était encore visible.

Levi sauta dessus avant de relancer un de ses grappins dans un autre, plus loin. Du coin de l'œil, il s'aperçut qu'Eren avait réussi à ramper de plusieurs mètres. De la fumée s'échappait de son ventre et de son dos, il se régénérait. Mais il fallait lui laisser du temps. Le Capitaine choisit alors de revenir vers le Cuirassé et tourna autour de lui, l'énervant. Ce dernier tenta de ne pas faire attention à lui. Il se concentrait autant sur sa cicatrisation que sur la destruction d'Eren. Il avançait, commençant à prendre de la vitesse.

Puis, Levi aperçut plusieurs grappins voler autour de lui. Les autres soldats du Bataillon, tout du moins, une grande partie qui était présent sur les lieux, avaient projeté leurs grappins. Sur les arbres, sur les zones découvertes du Cuirassé et ils s'agitaient devant lui comme des putains de mouche autour des vaches. Ça eut le mérite de le faire ralentir. Quelques fois, il fut même obliger de se stopper.

Il soupira. Ou du moins, c'était que Levi en déduisit au vue des expirations de condensation de ses narines. Un bruit de grognement émergea de sa gueule et ses yeux semblèrent briller. Il allait repasser à l'attaque, peu importait si le Bataillon l'énervait à voler comme des mouches. Néanmoins, Levi ne le laissa pas faire et réactiva sa manœuvre. Il planta un de ses grappins dans l'intérieur des cuisses. Il se dirigeait vers le sol. C'était dangereux, mais il fallait tenter. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil que Mikasa et Nanaba l'imitèrent. Mais de derrière. En quelques secondes, quasiment synchronisés, ils arrivèrent vers les talons d'Achille du Cuirassé et tranchèrent les tendons. Mikasa et Nanaba purent découper leur cible, arrivant l'une derrière l'autre. Levi eut plus du mal. Il ne l'avait pas complètement tranché, juste coupé. Toutefois, ce fut suffisant pour que le Cuirassé tombe.

Les soldat reprirent de l'altitude et repartirent sur des arbres plus hauts. Levi lança un regard vers Eren. Il avait fini de se régénérer et se remit debout. Il gueula et durcit ses deux bras, des mains jusqu'aux épaules.

Le Cuirassé était au sol mais pendant ce temps, il avait réussi à soigner également ses bras. Il rampa alors, se dirigeant sur Eren. Il ne semblait pas se sentir faible pour autant. Eren fonça sur lui et l'attrapa par la tête. Le Cuirassé, utilisant cette position, tendit les bras et une de ses mains vint attraper la gueule d'Eren. Il la serra avec ses doigts de toutes ses forces alors qu'Eren se prépara à le balancer. Il tint la tête du Cuirassé de deux mains et tout en gueulant, il fracassa sa tête contre le sol. Hélas, les doigts de son adversaire ne se détachèrent pas de sa propre tête et ils rentrèrent dans un des yeux d'Eren, les autres perçant sa joue et déboîtant sa mâchoire.

Levi se demanda comment faire pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Dans ce combat acharné, ils ne pouvaient se risquer d'intervenir, sous peine de finir écrasés par l'un ou l'autre. Et la nuque du Cuirassé semblait inaccessible. Le titan rentrait à moitié sa tête dans son cou, la protégeant. Il ne semblait pas souffrir des attaques d'Eren.

Putain. Il fallait faire autre chose. Une idée, merde. Une idée.

Et un autre éclair apparut, non loin de là de la zone de combat entre Eren et le Cuirassé. L'impact fut plus violent que la transformation d'Eren. Levi faillit tomber de son arbre. Certains avaient vraiment perdu l'équilibre, se retenant par les branches.

Lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux vers la source de l'éclair vert et jaunâtre, le Titan Colossal se dressa.

C'était de pire en pire.

Eren était aux prises avec le Cuirassé, s'entre-tuant à moitié tous les deux. Et maintenant, le Colossal était là. Bien que là, il était bien trop grand. De plus, Levi savait qu'il projetait de la vapeur extrêmement chaude, voir bouillante. D'ici, il pouvait voir que la neige fondait tout autour de lui. Le Colossal posa ses yeux sur leur petite forêt de fortune et s'avança.

Près de lui, un groupe passa. Au loin, il aperçut le groupe d'un jeune capitaine avec deux des nouvelles recrues. Ils étaient cinq au total. Avec les arbres près d'eux, ils passèrent en manœuvre.

_Non ! _Pensa Levi.

Il serra la mâchoire et regarda sans ciller la prochaine mise à mort de leurs camarades, incapables de faire quoique ce soit à cette distance. Il vit que les autres se dirigeaient vers ses chevilles, afin de couper également les tendons. Néanmoins, ils n'eurent pas raison de lui, étant rejetés par cette vapeur bouillante. Pire encore, Levi vit que le Colossal leva un pied et abattit les soldats qui n'eurent pas le temps de fuir.

Qui avait dit que cette sortie extra-muros devait être leur revanche sur les titans ?

Il fut interpellé par un nouveau cri. Eren avait réussi à sortir des mains du Cuirassé, non sans avoir la figure à moitié arrachée. Toutefois, il lui restait encore un œil. Il s'était écarté du Cuirassé et Eren produisit un petit grognement en tendant ses muscles. Levi vit qu'il fit apparaître une cuirasse glacée, semblable à ce que le Titan Féminin pouvait faire.

Le Cuirassé avait réussi à cicatriser un tendon, mais pas encore l'autre. Eren en profita pour foncer sur lui. Il réalisa un upercut, obligeant le Cuirassé à projeter sa tête en arrière. La force du poing avait fait craquer quelques tendons du cou, sans pour autant lui arracher la tête. En même temps, des éclats de la cuirasse d'Eren se dispersaient, cassés sous l'impact. Il ne laissa pas le temps au Cuirassé de revenir vers lui et Eren l'attrapa par les jambes. Bien que plus léger que lui, Eren utilisa ce poids et la force qu'il avait pour le faire tourner autour de lui. Il gueulait en même temps, témoignant de toute la puissance qu'il utilisait. Levi se demanda un moment si le gamin allait réussir son coup et ne pas balancer le Cuirassé sur eux. Toutefois, ce dernier réussit à planter ses mains dans le sol, créant de larges sillons, arrêtant brusquement Eren dans son élan. Le freinage violent lui fit lâcher prise et tomba plusieurs mètres plus loin, en plein sur le postérieur. Le Cuirassé se remit debout difficilement, sa tête devait lui tourner. De son côté, Eren n'en menait pas large mais parvint à se remettre sur pied en premier. Sa gueule avait également fini de cicatriser. Il fixa le Cuirassé et se mit en posture de combat. Ce dernier projeta encore deux faisceaux de condensation de ses narines et se prépara à foncer sur Eren, prenant une posture de coureur.

De leurs côtés, Erwin vociféra des ordres afin de s'occuper également du Colossal. Ce dernier avançait, lentement mais ses grandes jambes lui permirent d'être bientôt à leur hauteur.

Ça s'annonçait mal.

Levi tourna la tête vers la forme inanimée de Clare. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Toutes ses queues étaient au sol, ne bougeant pas. Pire encore, du sang semblait s'écouler sous elle, au vue de la tâche sombre dans la neige.

Ils avaient perdu une arme. Et même si elle n'était pas morte, elle était dans les vapes, dans le meilleur de cas. Toutefois, cette situation était désastreuse.

Eren et le Cuirassé repartirent dans un combat. Eren esquiva la lancée du Cuirassé et lui infligea un coup de poing dans la nuque. Ceci put déséquilibrer son adversaire, sans pour autant arriver à le faire tomber.

Levi revint vers Erwin.

_ Avec mon escouade et celle de Nanaba, nous nous chargeons du Cuirassé.

Son Commandant acquiesça. Nanaba ne pipa mot, semblant être d'accord avec cette décision et leurs deux escouades se rapprochèrent un peu plus d'Eren et du Cuirassé. De l'autre, Levi aperçut qu'Erwin utilisait difficilement la manœuvre pour se rapprocher d'un nouveau groupe. C'était celui d'Hanji. A eux tous, ils devraient arriver à trouver un moyen de ralentir le Colossal.

Cela aurait été mieux si ça avait été près du Mur. Ainsi, ils auraient pu utiliser la même stratégie qu'avec le père de Reiss**, soit de lui faire avaler des tonneaux de poudre et de lui faire tout exploser la gueule avant de capturer Berthold.

Ils avaient besoin d'informations et ces deux spécimens devaient en savoir, beaucoup.

Levi, Nanaba et leurs groupes se rapprochèrent du Cuirassé et d'Eren. L'un et l'autre se donnaient des coups de poings, principalement dans la tête. Toutefois, ils avaient réussi l'un comme l'autre à se durcir, rendant ces attaques presque inefficaces. En même temps, ils regardèrent tous les zones dénudées de cuirasse de leur ennemi.

_ Armin ! Appela Levi.

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et ils s'échangèrent un regard. Dans ce genre de moment, même si le jeune garçon avait un peu de mal, il osait regarder Levi. Ses yeux bleus exprimaient de la peur, de la crainte, mais également de l'intelligence.

_ Dis-moi si tu as un plan pour faire tomber le Cuirassé ?

Armin acquiesça et fixa les deux titans. Ils continuaient de se battre, se rendant des coups tout aussi impitoyables.

_ Le mieux aurait été de dire à Eren qu'il devait maintenir la tête baissée du Cuirassé pour atteindre sa nuque. Avec un temps court, il serait possible d'extirper Reiner du titan. Mais ça va être difficile. Ou alors. Il faudrait refaire ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure. C'est un travail d'équipe pour trancher les tendons.

_ On t'écoute.

_ Un premier groupe passe pour faire des premières coupures au niveau des chevilles, des aisselles, mais également l'aine, si possible. La structure de sa bouche ne permet pas de les découper, sauf s'il l'ouvre mais c'est dangereux. Le deuxième groupe vise exactement aux mêmes endroits. Le Cuirassé se trouve immobilisé et Eren pourra garder sa tête baissée de toutes ses forces. Pendant ce temps, il est possible de découper la nuque et de faire sortir Reiner.

_ Est-ce vraiment grave si on le tue ? Lança Mikasa, les yeux noirs.

_ Il nous le faut vivant, coupa Nanaba. Il a des informations à nous donner.

_ Toutefois, coupa Levi, ceci est seulement dans l'optique si tout se passe bien. Si nous n'arrivons pas à l'extraire ou s'il essaie de nouveau de se transformer, on ne cherche pas à savoir. On le liquide.

Honnêtement, Levi préférait le tuer. Rien ne leur affirmait que tout se passerait bien une fois attrapée. Ils avaient déjà assez vu avec Annie. Cette peste avait réussi à se mutiler avec une bague. De plus, s'il possédait la même capacité de se durcir, rien ne disait qu'il ne ferait pas ça pour emporter ses secrets avec lui, au silence, protégé par un caillou géant.

_ Capitaines ! Interpella une recrue, pointant le doigt sur le Colossal.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers lui. Apparemment, un groupe avait réussi à couper un tendon au niveau d'une de ses chevilles. Il était en train de s'écrouler au sol, se retenant avec son autre jambe encore intacte.

Nul doute que ce fait était de l'idée d'Erwin ou d'Hanji.

Eren hurla de nouveau, suivi d'un grand tremblement. Ils virent tous que le Cuirassé avait repris le dessus, attrapant Eren par les cheveux et frappant sa gueule contre le sol.

_Non !_

* * *

_*** : Chapitres 66 et 67 de SnK.**_

_**** : Chapitre 68 de SnK.**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Place aux réponses, parce que je n'ai rien à dire... je crois.**

**LayOfHealing : L'échéance approche. Ça va vite passer, au final. Ça fonctionne comment ? Par rapport au classement ou autre ? Je vois ça XD Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça non plus^^ Oui, c'est vrai. C'est du shonen-ai mais bon, le gosse est décidément trop jeune. Les blagues pourries, c'est bien XD Yep, c'est clair. On l'a un peu oubliée dans le manga. On verra bien dans les prochains scans ce que ça donnera tout ça comme tu dis. Et pour le reste, je t'invite à lire la suite ;)**

**Libellule35 : Ouaip, ça serait pas mal et voici la suite^^**

**Nekolie : Ouais mais non, la neige, c'est nul. Et j'aime pas non plus le côté féerique. La neige, c'est synonyme de trucs pas top. La preuve, quand le sang coule, on voit que ça XD Tu aurais beau énoncé des argument, ils sonnent creux... même si ça met en avant l'horreur XD C'est vrai qu'elle a bien voltigé XD Yep, ça bouge un peu et Armin, dans tous les cas, je pense qu'il sera différent d'Erwin. Il est intelligent, ça, c'est sûr. Et pour le reste de tes interrogations, je te propose de lire la suite ;) Et désolée pour les chevaux, ce sont des victimes collatérales hélas :(**

**Mlle Nyaa : Parce que ça ne serait pas drôle ? Merci^^**

**Akira-Kyubi : Oui, un certain nombre de choses est mis sous silence du coup. Mais d'un côté, ça permet justement des zones d'ombre et de réfléchir à certaines choses. J'au un autre ratounet, qui lui, s'appelle Eren. Avec un caractère impulsif, boulet, tête brûlée, incontrôlable parfois. Levi, c'est encore un bébé, et les bébés, ça bouge^^ en grandissant, les mâles deviennent des patates posées et calmes XD Entre nous, tu pars avec de l'espoir XD Mais si tu y arrives, tant mieux^^ Et voici la suite ;) **

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Je vois^^ Effectivement, ce n'est pas trop loin de Nantes^^ En même temps, les tortues, c'est calme et silencieux. Je ne me souviens pas que la mienne ait fait une seule fois du bruit. Ta tortue est donc un mâle ? Et oui, c'est la cata^^ Armin est intelligent et sait quoi faire aussi^^ Pour Reiner et Berthold, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser d'eux. Tant qu'à Annie, dans ma fic, elle dort dans son caillou XD Et voici la suite^^**

**Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille d'écouter l'OST "Im dunkeln" de Tokyo Ghoul, notamment pour les cris de la bestiole et de continuer avec XL-TT de Shingeki. J'espère que vous serez mal à l'aise XD**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Un cillement suraigu refroidit tout le monde. Même les titans, que ce soit leurs adversaires ou Eren, se stoppèrent. Ils n'étaient pas figés, mais ils avaient arrêté leur combat. Eux aussi, ils s'étaient figés. Le cri était encore plus terrifiant que les autres fois.

Levi écarquilla les yeux et dirigea ces derniers là où Clare avait été balancée. Au loin, il voyait sa forme, ensanglantée, en train de se remettre debout. Il jurait voir ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Peu à peu, ses secondes queues se redressèrent. Au début, elle en avait sortie quatre et là… putain, ça ne cessait de se multiplier. Combien en avaient-ils ? Dix ? Quinze ? Et pire encore, ça s'agrandissait à plus d'une dizaine de mètres au-dessus d'elle, certaines allaient sur les côtés. Aussi larges que la longueur du Cuirassé ou d'Eren. Et ses griffes putain, ses griffes, elles brillaient avec le peu de soleil qu'il y avait. Un monstre. Il ne pouvait la qualifier que comme ça. Un monstre. Un vrai. Un horrible. Un terrifiant. Son cri avait été encore plus épouvantable que celui qu'elle avait poussé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Un cri pour avertir qu'elle allait tuer. Levi le ressentait comme ça. Et d'ici, il avait l'impression de ressentir toute cette colère, cette haine et cette soif de sang. Il en avait des frissons. Tous ses poils se dressèrent sur lui. Autour de lui, il vit certains soldats pâlir. Sasha et Armin se laissèrent tomber sur leurs genoux, se rattrapant à la branche. Ils étaient blancs, voir verts de peur. Ils tremblaient comme des feuilles. Levi avait beau les voir comme ça, il tremblotait aussi légèrement.

Etait-ce encore Clare ? Là-bas ?

Puis, cette horrible chose sembla s'étirer au vue de ses queues qui se mouvaient, elles prenaient la forme de crocher, tout autour de son corps. Au loin, ça ressemblait à une sorte de couronne d'épine, dangereuse. Et puis elle cria de nouveau. Un couinement suraigu, mélangé avec un grognement d'animal en furie. Et Levi écarquilla les yeux.

Putain. Il y avait des éclairs qui sortaient de son corps. C'était fin, mais il les voyait. Allait-elle se transformer à son tour ? Il y eut une grande lumière. Il ne saurait dire si l'éclair flamboyant qu'il avait vu venait de Clare ou du ciel. Mais ça avait frappé le sol d'où elle était et putain de merde, ça avait affaissé le sol ! Le sol s'était légèrement effondré sur lui-même et maintenant, une vague de puissance s'en échappait, comme des ondes d'eau lorsqu'on lançait un caillou dans l'eau.

_ Tenez-vous ! Ordonna Levi.

Il fut imité par d'autres capitaines. Les soldats se tinrent comme ils purent alors que ces ondes de choc venaient frapper les arbres. Ça ressemblait à de puissantes bourrasques de vent, faisant trembler les troncs. Et ces ondes s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres.

Une première onde. Une deuxième. Des arbres craquèrent. Une troisième. Moins puissante mais des arbres déjà fragilisés tombèrent au sol.

Tant qu'aux titans, ils avaient été légèrement poussés par cette onde, même le Colossal. Levi voyait sur la gueule d'Eren la confusion mais aussi une peur sans nom. Tant qu'au Cuirassé, il était difficile de voir ce qui se dessinait sur son visage à cause de ses cuirasses. Néanmoins, il se remit debout, déséquilibré à cause de l'onde de choc et merde alors. Il prenait la fuite. Il prenait la fuite !

Il eut un autre cri aigu mais Levi ne sut dire comment c'était. Un mélange entre le rat et un chat feulant très aigu. Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers elle, elle n'était plus là. Sa rapidité était démentielle. Elle avait fait un sillage dans la neige, renvoyant cette dernière en l'air avant qu'elle ne retombe au sol. Le monstre était déjà près d'Eren et du Cuirassé. Levi entendit une grosse frappe, le bruit que faisait sa queue lorsqu'elle se servait du sol comme tremplin. Ses secondes queues se murent en l'air, comme des horribles tentacules ou du lierre bougeant sous une bourrasque de vent. Non. Ça ressemblait à un amas de vers de terre grouillant par dizaine. Sauf que ces vers-là, ils avaient des griffes aigues. Clare s'abattit sur le Cuirassé. Elle ne parvint pas à percer sa cuirasse mais elle sembla se tenir à elle. Ses autres queues se faufilèrent dans les zones dénudées et même si le Cuirassé pliait les articulations pour qu'elles ne passent pas, pinçant, voir écrasant ses queues au vue des filets de sang, le monstre continuait. Et cette chose continuait de pousser son cri infâme. Le Cuirassé finit par tomber au sol et ses articulations se détendirent. Laissant passer les queues pliées. Levi vit qu'en à peine quelques secondes, les queues pliées reprirent du volume, comme si elles étaient regonflées de sang. Et la chose monstrueuse sauta de nouveau, aidée de sa queue principale. Ses autres queues, au nombre de seize, il avait réussi à les compter, se plantèrent dans le sol et les arbres avoisinant. L'une d'elles se planta près de leur groupe et Levi observa cette queue.

C'était vivant, c'était assurément vivant. Et elle était d'une couleur différente de la chose. Autant la griffe restait dorée, autant la queue ressemblait vraiment à une queue de rat d'égout. De cette couleur chair, beige, pâle, accompagnée de longs poils sombres et noirs. Et il voyait les veines qui la parcouraient, palpitantes, violacées, noires. Les écailles qui étaient dessus semblaient être aussi résistantes que le Cuirassée ou du métal.

La chose cria encore une fois et elle s'élança jusque vers le Colossal à une vitesse prodigieuse. Ce dernier avait encore une jambe à terre, incapable de se relever. Pourtant, il cherchait à fuir. Il avait commencé à se mouvoir dès qu'il avait vu ce monstre se déplacer. D'ici, Levi voyait de nouveau Clare dans les airs, comme si elle volait mais c'était ses queues qui la supportaient. Toujours grouillant. Et là, il la perdit de nouveau de vue mais le Capitaine vit que le Titan Colossal tentait de bouger rapidement, secouant ses bras. L'un d'eux tomba mollement contre lui. Probablement un tendon sectionné. Il ne cessait d'émettre de la vapeur à telle point que les soldats autour de lui durent prendre leur distance s'ils ne voulaient pas finir ébouillantés.

De leur côté, il entendit du bruit, le Titan Cuirassé produisait aussi de la chaleur au niveau de ses tendons sélectionnés. Non. Pas partout, seulement aux jambes.

_ Eren ! Cria Levi. Ne le laisse pas s'échapper !

Mais ce dernier semblait encore tétanisé par le cri horrible du monstre. Il tourna néanmoins la tête vers lui. Ses yeux verts, à la limite du jaune phosphorescents, ne dégagèrent aucune intelligence. Puis il tenta de bouger mais Levi constata qu'il peinait. Comme le Colossal, ce n'était pas du à de la lenteur du grand, du moins, pour là. Mais c'était encore l'effet terrifiant de ce cri.

Toutefois, Eren commençait également à se remettre sur pied alors que le Cuirassé était encore bloqué.

Levi fronça les sourcils.

_ On vise sa nuque ! Hurla Nanaba. On ne change pas le plan !

Et tous commencèrent à passer en manœuvre. Toutefois, le Titan Cuirassé eut le temps de soigner ses jambes et se redressa. Eren fonça sur lui, pour l'en empêcher. Au lieu de l'attaquer, le Cuirassé leur tourna le dos et se dirigea droit sur le Titan Colossal, probablement pour l'aider.

Un bruit écœurant se répercuta dans la petite plaine. Ils levèrent leurs yeux sur le Colossal. Le monstre avait réussi à grimper sur lui en dépit de la chaleur suffocante et acide. Et ses queues avaient traversé sa gorge, sortant comme une sorte de fleur épanouie. Elles se retirèrent toutes, laissant le corps du Titan Colossal en train de tomber lourdement au sol. Les amas de queues permirent à tous de voir où se situaient Clare et probablement Berthold.

L'avait-elle tué ou pas ?

Le Cuirassé s'arrêta en voyant ce spectacle et changea de direction. Il alla vers la porte de Shingashima, prenant ses jambes à son cou. Eren se prépara à le suivre mais Levi lança un grappin sur lui, atterrissant sur son épaule.

_ Non ! Laisse-le. Il faut surtout voir le Titan Colossal.

Eren sembla hésiter mais obtempéra après quelques secondes de réflexion. Toujours jonché sur lui, Levi put voir l'étendue des dégâts. Le corps du Titan Colossal commençait à se décomposer, provoquant des fumées intenses et nauséabondes. Il put voir avec amertume qu'il y avait eu des victimes. Un peu moins d'une dizaine mais c'était catastrophique pour leur nombre déjà restreint. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé s'ils ne les avaient pas rencontrés. Ça ne serait pas arrivé si Clare n'avait pas agi aussi impulsivement au début… Non. Il ne savait pas. Ce n'était la faute de personne mais surtout, il ressentait cette peur horrible envers elle. Erwin lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle pouvait matérialiser jusqu'à cinquante queues. Mais c'était horrible à voir. Seize et déjà, elle ressemblait à monstre. Alors cinquante ? Et puis… c'était quoi ces éclairs qui étaient sortis d'elle ? Par ailleurs, il s'aperçut qu'à l'endroit où l'éclair jaune avait touché le sol et le ciel, les nuages semblaient réaliser un petit tourbillon, noir. Comme un orage.

Il fronça les sourcils et aperçut au loin Erwin et Hanji. Ils essayaient d'apercevoir Clare et Berthold. Où étaient-ils ? Puis, Levi vit quelque chose passer devant eux, rapidement avant de tomber mollement au sol. Eren s'arrêta et baissa la tête, tout comme Levi. D'ici, il ne voyait pas tous les deux, mais il comprit. C'était une moitié de corps de Berthold. Les viscères et d'autres organes s'étendaient au sol, réduits en bouillis du à la vitesse.

Clare l'avait tué. Elle avait tué un individu qu'ils voulaient interroger. Elle avait très probablement réussi à capturer Berthold vivant. Et elle l'avait tuée. Où était-elle ?

Ses yeux aciers sondèrent l'espèce fumée de décomposition du Titan Colossal, mais rien ne se vit. Ils avancèrent encore et Levi sentit qu'Eren était choqué. Proche des autres groupes, le gamin se baissa, se mettant à genou et permit à Levi de descendre avec un grappin. Quelques secondes après, le gamin s'extirpa de son corps de titan et glissa le long de cette seconde enveloppe. Levi le rattrapa au vol, le tenant dans ses bras.

Eren tremblait comme une feuille, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur. Il mit son cadet au sol, l'aidant à se mettre debout. Eren semblait être ailleurs. Ils avancèrent doucement vers Erwin et Hanji alors que les autres Explorateurs sifflèrent, appelant leurs chevaux.

_ Il ne méritait pas ça, chuchota Eren. Il ne méritait pas ça. Pas comme ça. Levi, elle l'a coupé en deux. Elle l'a coupé en deux.

_ Calme-toi Eren, tenta de rassurer le Capitaine mais il savait que c'était peine perdue.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de le serrer contre lui et le seconder à marcher. Lorsqu'il approcha de son supérieur et de sa collègue, ces derniers baissèrent les yeux qu'aux derniers moments.

_ De notre côté, commença Levi, c'était impressionnant mais vous, qu'est-ce que vous avait vu ? D'elle ?

Hanji même était pâle.

_ Et bien, on savait qu'elle était capable de matérialiser d'autres queues mais… on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. On a entendu Berthold criait à l'aide et suppliait. Et il a hurlé de douleur et plus rien. On ne voit toujours pas Clare.

_ Elle l'a tué, fit Levi. Et c'est pas beau à voir. Je vous conseille de faire attention quand elle va réapparaître.

Et comme pour interpréter ses mots, ils entendirent quelque chose se poser près d'eux avec un bruit écœurant. Un bruit de liquide, de tissu trop mouillé. Hanji écarquilla les yeux, comme Erwin qui devint livide. Levi sentit Eren tourner la tête et le gamin fut prit de tremblements incontrôlables.

Levi osa également tourner la tête et aperçut Clare. La robe qu'elle portait, blanche pour être assortie à leurs uniformes, était totalement rouge, voir noir de sang. Pire encore, des morceaux étaient collés. Levi crut comprendre qu'il s'agissait des morceaux de Berthold. Ses cheveux dorés étaient à moitié collés, non, gelées avec du sang et des morceaux, formant des caillots de sang. Son visage portait également des traces de sang, balafrant ses joues et son front. Et Levi remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux. Celui de gauche paraissait vide de vie, vide de toute énergie. Et l'autre, le droit, était effrayant. Le doré semblait se propageait sur tout l'œil, ne voyant presque plus de blanc. Et cet œil exprimait quelque chose, comparé à l'autre. La malice. La soif de sang. La cruauté.

Elle leva la tête vers eux et d'un coup, son œil droit reprit une forme normale. Ses queues disparurent dans son dos, ne laissant que sa principale. Elle fixa tour à tour Erwin, Hanji, Levi et Eren. Elle ne souriait pas. Maintenant, ses yeux semblaient juste fatigués et blasés.

_ Il vaut mieux continuer encore jusqu'à Shingashima.

Elle leur tourna le dos mais Hanji l'interpella :

_ Clare. Que s'est-il passé ?

Cette dernière se stoppa et jeta un bref regard en arrière avant de tendre la main dans le vide. Quelques secondes après, son propre étalon apparut et frotta sa tête contre la main griffue du monstre.

_ Je vous ai protégés, c'est tout.

_ Tu as tué un suspect, coupa Levi. Qui aurait pu nous donner des informations.

Clare cessa de caresser l'animal et se tourna lentement vers eux, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Elle ricana, sèche, froide, regardant de haut Levi et les autres.

_ « Un suspect qui aurait pu donner des informations » ? Répéta-t-elle ironique. Pour qu'il essaye de s'échapper ? Pour qu'il se transforme de nouveau en titan ? Ou mieux encore, faire comme cette Annie Leonhardt ? Voyons, vous savez tout comme moi que ces individus, _ces déchets_, sont prêts à mourir pour leur cause. Je vous ai enlevés une épine du pied en tuant le Titan Colossal. Il ne reste que le Titan Cuirassé. Et nous le reverrons bien assez tôt.

_ Berthold ne méritait pas ça ! Cracha Eren, complètement tremblant.

Clare le fixa, ancrant ses yeux dorés dans les siens. Levi sentit Eren perdre de sa détermination, de sa vivacité.

_ A ton avis, qui a causé la mort de ta mère ?

Il ne répondit pas.

_ Qui a abusé de votre confiance ? Qui s'est fait passer pour vos bons petits camarades ? Qui vous a lâchement trahi ? Qui a essayé de t'enlever parce que tu leur causes problèmes ?

_ Oui, peut-être mais…

_ Je n'ai fait que le ménage, coupa Clare. Je n'existe que dans ce but.

Levi arqua un sourcil, surpris par ses paroles et il n'était pas le seul.

Exister que dans ce but ? Lequel ? Les protéger ? Faire le ménage en tuant les titans ?

_ Mais tu l'as tué d'une manière…

La voix d'Eren s'étouffa sur elle-même. Clare fronça les sourcils.

_ Eren. Berthold et Reiner, tout comme Annie, font partie de ces êtres qui pensent à la suprématie d'une seule espèce, d'une seule famille, d'un seul pouvoir. Ce sont eux qui se prennent pour des guerriers servant un pseudo dieu du nom de Reiss.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches encore ? Claqua Levi.

La créature le fixa et le sonda un moment avant qu'un petit sourire naisse sur ses lèvres.

_ Vous dormirez mieux en ne le sachant pas.

_ Clare ! Appela Hanji.

Mais cette dernière n'écouta pas et monta sur son étalon qui gratta le sol avec son sabot.

_ Clare ! Fit encore la Binocle.

La créature lui dédia enfin un regard. Hanji ne semblait pas sûre d'elle.

_ Il faut que tu te changes, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Je viens avec toi, je vais t'aider à te changer.

Levi aperçut un tic nerveux agité le sourcil du monstre. Clare semblait irritée.

_ Pas besoin d'aide, je peux le faire seule.

Et elle partit.

Levi soutint encore Eren. Il voudrait lui parler, plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient proches de Shingashima. Ils en avaient encore pour quelques heures et même s'ils avaient perdu du temps avec ce combat, Levi savait qu'ils seraient aux limites du district avant la tombée de la nuit.

Hanji siffla et son étalon apparut, elle le chevaucha et malgré tout, elle suivit Clare.

Levi, Eren et Erwin se retrouvèrent seuls.

_ Erwin, commença le Capitaine. Elle devient dangereuse. Son comportement est en train de changer.

_ Je sais, fit-il. Quelque chose semble la perturber depuis un moment. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons reprendre la route.

_ Erwin, reprit Levi. Si nous parvenons à reboucher Shingashima, on devrait songer à laisser Clare ici. Nous ne pouvons pas la tuer mais elle est un danger. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle a fait, là-bas.

_ Je sais ! Tonna Erwin.

Levi le vit se prendre la tête avec sa main. Il était surpris de le voir comme ça.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, fit-il presque coupable. Mais je ne crois pas pour autant qu'elle est dangereuse. Faire cette reconquête était peut-être une mauvaise idée pour elle.

Eren serra la manche de Levi. Ce dernier le fixa. Le gamin avait les yeux brillants, presque sur le point de pleurer. Toutefois, son expression était légèrement différente de celle d'avant.

_ Clare a des problèmes, confia-t-il. Je ne sais pas quoi mais elle en a. Elle est peut-être de nouveau malade et veut pas nous en parler.

Levi soupira, ne disant rien pour autant. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

_ Remontons à cheval.

Il s'éloigna d'Erwin, non sans lui concéder un regard accusateur. De quoi ? Il ne savait pas mais il avait l'impression que ça avait un lien avec lui. Eren le suivit. Il ne portait plus son équipement tridimensionnel, perdu lors de sa transformation. Ils passèrent près du corps du Titan Colossal, il n'en restait déjà presque plus rien.

Clare avait raison. Ça faisait ça en moins à combattre. De plus, il y avait un peu plus de chance que le Mur ne tombe pas à cause d'un autre colossal.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers le groupe de la 104ème, ces derniers avaient réussi à rattraper leurs juments.


	52. Chapter 52

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un mais deux chapitres o/ Et je suis assez enjouée de voir que vous avez un gros avis mitigé sur Clare^^ héhé.**

**Ah et... LayOfHealing me l'a fait remarquer, j'ai fait une faute. C'est bien "Shiganshima" et non "Shingashima". Je sais pas pourquoi je lisais "Shin" et j'entendais "Shin" au lieu de "Shi".**

**Place aux réponses !**

**LayOfHealing : Ah d'accord. Ouais, par ordre de préférence comme au post-bac. Ne stresse pas. Tu verras bien et... il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire hélas à part attendre. Courage ! *transmet des ondes positives* Si jeune que ça ? Ah ouais... je le pensais pas à ce point... Justement, j'aime pas Annie XD Enfin, j'ai un avis mitigé qui tend vers le négatif. Mais j'espère aussi quand même qu'on va la retrouver et qu'elle va se réveiller de son caillou XD Sérieux ? Clare te fait penser à une femme en colère ? X'DD Une grosse colère alors ! Et... oui, oui. Reiner, Cuirassé. Berthold, Colossal. Et effectivement, c'est une faute pour le district ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voyais et entendais "Shin"... Les méandres de mon cerveau... Et ouaip, je le sens bien aussi qu'il y ait d'autres personnes capables de se transformer en titan.**

**Libellule35 : Merci^^ Et désolée si ça t'a retourné. C'est une fic M+ donc bon, il y a des scènes pas top. Que ce soit gore ou psychologique. Mais nous sommes d'accord, il ne méritait pas ça. Clare ressemble à un monstre, c'est sûr. On comprendra plus tard pourquoi. Et yep, ils y arrivent bientôt !**

**Nekolie : Yep, dur de faire confiance à quelque chose comme elle. Mais en même temps, elle n'est pas non plus "méchante". Bref, c'est une situation qui devient de plus en plus compliquée. Et ouais, elle sait toujours pas comment tuer rapidement et sans des splach partout XD Et pour le reste, j'ai envie de dire, tu brûles.**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Pour les tortues de terre, oui. Celles d'eau, c'est autre chose XD Et bien, Nantes même^^ Elle a protégé le Bataillon, comme elle l'a dit. Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle capturerait leurs adversaires mais ouais, elle pète un plomb et on saura plus tard pourquoi. Et c'est fort possible qu'elle cache des choses. Après tout, elle leur a bien dit qu'ils dormiraient mieux en ne sachant rien ;) Oh ? Sérieux ? Pourquoi tu l'aimais pas ? Et tout est déjà écrit et honnêtement, je ne le maîtrise pas assez. Merci^^**

**MlleNyaa : Si tu la trouves effrayante là, ça sera pire plus tard XD Et bien, Eren a pris sa défense car tout comme toi, il a été choqué avec quelle violence Clare l'a tué.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils étaient seulement à une demi-heure de Shigashima. Ils voyaient déjà la porte ainsi que son état. Et ça présageait encore des ralentissements. Eren devait se transformer pour enlever les plus gros blocs et permettre ainsi aux chariots de circuler.

Maintenant, ils avaient trouvé un petit village peu touché, composé presqu'exclusivement de fermes. Vu le nombre d'habitations et leurs groupes, ils s'étaient scindés pour ne pas avoir à se marcher dessus. Ce n'était pas non plus le grand luxe mais au moins, c'était déjà mieux protégé que l'hôtel de ville de la nuit dernière. Presqu'aucune vitre n'avait été brisée et il y avait deux lits. Levi avouait qu'il avait sauté sur l'occasion d'être gradé pour l'avoir… en compagnie d'Eren, évidemment. De toute façon, il y avait soit un lit une place, soit un lit deux places. N'étant pas totalement dégueulasse, il avait pris le plus petit, laissant le grand aux autres membres de la 104ème. Il savait bien qu'ils allaient se démerder à essayer de tous dormir dedans. Ou alors, deux allaient se sacrifier pour dormir de nouveau par terre.

Personne n'osait vraiment reparler de l'incident de tout à l'heure, enfin, du comportement carnassier de Clare. Sinon, ils étaient plutôt heureux que le Titan Colossal ne soit plus en état de nuire. La 104ème était mitigée, étant donné que Berthold avait été leur ancien compagnon. Toutefois, ils savaient tous qu'à cause de lui, de nombreuses personnes avaient perdu la vie lors de la chute de Maria. Outre cela, ils avaient perdu neuf personnes, trois recrues, dont une jeune file ainsi qu'un capitaine. C'était chiant, ça limitait encore leurs effectifs.

Levi soupira après avoir remis sa chemise. Malgré tout, il ne supportait pas d'être sale et malgré le froid, il avait fait une toilette rapide en bouillant de l'eau avec la neige. Il avait passé un gant sur son corps, enlevant la crasse de ces deux derniers jours. Eren s'étaient joint à lui et ils s'étaient lavés respectivement le dos de chacun.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans le lit, Levi n'avait pas encore éteint la lampe à huile. Il regardait Eren, le trouvant fatigué.

_ Ça va ?

Le gamin hocha la tête.

_ Oui. Juste que tout ça a été éprouvant.

Il avait de larges cernes. Il tendit à son tour sa main et caressa Levi, mettant en arrière une mèche de ses cheveux.

_ Et toi ?

Le plus âgé acquiesça aussi.

_ Tu crois qu'ils dorment comment ? Les autres ? Questionna Eren, souriant.

_ Aucune idée.

_ Je vois bien Jean qui râle mais qui finit par donner sa place à Mikasa ou Sasha. Armin doit être dans le lit, personne ne le laisserait au sol.

_ Ils peuvent aussi dormir en travers du lit.

Eren écarquilla les yeux.

_ Ah oui. Juste. Dans ce cas, ils devraient tous passer, même si leurs jambes ne logent pas.

_ Ils peuvent tirer les meubles pour ça.

Eren gloussa légèrement.

Depuis tout à l'heure, ils chuchotaient, comme s'ils craignaient qu'on les entende ou qu'ils réveillent les autres. Avec ces lits, ils pouvaient mieux dormir, contrairement à la nuit dernière.

Levi sentit qu'Eren arrêta sa caresse. Ses yeux s'ombragèrent de peine et de peur.

_ J'appréhende. Pour demain.

Il le vit avaler sa salive difficilement.

_ Je sais pas ce que je ferai si je vois ma maison…

Il quitta sa main de sa joue et tâta son cou jusqu'à ressortir sa clef. Il la mit devant lui et le petit objet métallique tourna un peu sur lui-même, renvoyant la lumière de la lampe à huile. Levi soupira silencieusement.

_ Eren. Je serai là. Et puis, ce n'est pas dit qu'on aura le temps d'explorer ta cave. Le but est avant tout de boucher le trou du district et après, de rentrer. D'autres opérations auront lieu. D'abord pour éliminer tous les titans présents entre le Mur. Et quand ça sera fait, ta cave sera explorée.

L'adolescent lui offrit un triste sourire.

_ Mais ça sera juste à côté de nous, tenta-t-il.

Levi haussa les épaules.

_ Erwin changera peut-être d'avis et te dira de l'explorer.

Eren ne dit rien, baissant les yeux avant de le fixer de nouveau. Il rangea sa clef et posa sa main sur sa taille. L'autre serra un peu plus sa main.

_ Tu resteras avec moi, hein ? Même quand on sera devant ma maison, tu seras avec moi ?

La voix d'Eren était plaintive. Ses yeux fixaient son aîné, cherchant désespérément une réponse, une accroche. Levi s'attendrit. Ce gamin était beaucoup trop important pour lui.

_ Je resterai toujours avec toi, fit-il.

Il voulut rajouter _« aussi longtemps que je serai en vie »_ mais préféra se taire. S'il disait cela, nul doute qu'Eren allait pleurer et Levi ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Alors, il s'arrêta là et Eren l'observa encore, constatant la véracité à travers ses yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il lui offrit un sourire et se rapprocha de lui, posant son front contre le sien.

Tous les deux fermèrent les yeux à ce contact. Levi aimait cela. Ils se partageaient leur chaleur, ils se reposaient l'un sur l'autre. Il soupira de plaisir.

_ C'est bien d'être comme ça, fit Eren. J'aimerai qu'on reste comme ça pour toujours.

_ Hors de question, coupa Levi.

Il sentit le plus jeune sursauter de surprise. Il ouvrit un œil et tomba sur les orbes verts et bleus de son cadet.

_ Je préfère que ça soit dans notre lit, au QG. Et pas dans une campagne perdue dans une ferme glaciale, rajouta-t-il.

Eren pouffa avant de rire complètement. Toutefois, il se reprit, ne voulant pas faire trop de bruit. Il continuait de sourire et adressa un regard tendre à son aîné.

_ Je suis aussi de ton avis. Mais, on est quand même bien comme ça, avoue.

Levi caressa sa tempe pour descendre sur sa joue.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, merdeux.

Eren frotta légèrement son front contre le sien, touchant également leurs nez. Levi le caressa et lui parla encore un peu, lui intimant également de s'endormir.

* * *

Il y avait trop de brouillard. Une vraie purée de pois. Ils avaient été tous surpris en se levant, il était même difficile de voir les maisons voisines. Alors tenter une excursion ? C'était du suicide ! Levi fronça les sourcils et malgré tout, il se prépara, mettant intégralement son équipement. Même si le cri du monstre pouvait éloigner les titans, les déviants pouvaient passer à travers les mailles du filet. Sans compter le Titan Cuirassé. Soit il avait complètement fui, soit il allait revenir. Et dans ce cas, cette brume serait un atout considérable.

Avec son escouade, il s'approcha de la maisonnée voisine, la plus grande dans ce coin de village. Erwin et son équipe y avaient passé la nuit. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent surpris de voir leur Commandant attablé avec les autres équipes. Enfin. Non. Ce n'était pas ça le plus surprenant, mais le fait que Clare était près de lui, derrière lui, à sa droite. Levi avait eu un frisson. A cette place, c'était Mike. Mais il était mort. Alors, que ce monstre se poste juste auprès de lui, comme son bras droit, le Capitaine n'aimait pas ça du tout. Et sa performance d'hier était encore bien ancrée dans les esprits. Erwin avait été aussi secoué, pourtant. Il croisa le regard de la bestiole un court instant. Ses yeux dorés semblaient s'être un peu plus animés, mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

Erwin et elle avaient-ils discuté ?

Le Commandant leva les yeux sur les nouveau arrivants et les invita tous à s'asseoir. Ils obéirent, se plaçant sur les bancs en bois ou des chaises laissées ici et là. Seule la bestiole restait debout. Levi capta qu'elle semblait sur le qui-vive.

_ Le temps nous désavantage, commença-t-il. Toutefois, nous allons tout de même tenter une percée jusqu'à la porte du district. Contrairement à hier, nous serrerons les rangs. Clare va précéder notre groupe afin de sentir des déviants ou le Titan Cuirassé. Ce dernier est toujours présent.

Ça intrigua l'assemblée.

Comment ça toujours présent ?

A ses côtés, Levi vit Eren froncer les sourcils et serrer les poings. A son tour, le Capitaine tendit sa main jusqu'à la sienne et la caressa doucement. Le jeune homme ne se décrispa pas mais posa sa main sur la sienne, la serrant aussi. Levi caressa son autre main avec son pouce.

Eren craignait-il l'attaque du Titan Cuirassé ? Il savait pourtant maintenant que son cadet n'avait plus de compassion envers Reiner. Avec Berthold, un peu. Mais pas Reiner. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qu'il s'était passé au château d'Utgard et après… Quant à hier, cela avait été également désastreux. Eren avait bien failli y rester, au final. L'un et l'autre avaient presque une force égale. Toutefois, Levi reconnaissait que le Cuirassé en avait plus. Il se demanda s'il ne fallait pas l'aide de la bestiole, finalement… De l'autre, il pensait aussi qu'Eren se crispait pour elle. Clare avait clairement démontré toute la sauvagerie qui l'animait. Elle avait découpé en deux Berthold et lentement, d'après les dires d'Erwin et Hanji. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue, cachée par la vapeur du corps gigantesque du Colossal. L'état de son corps avait été témoin de sa sauvagerie. Non… ce n'était pas de la sauvagerie. Mais du sadisme. Oui, c'était ça. Souriait-elle lorsqu'elle avait fait ça ? Après tout, elle avait bien ri lors de la première attaque au QG de Rose. Pourquoi est-ce que cela semblait différent maintenant ? Peut-être parce qu'elle se comportait étrangement ces derniers temps… et son regard. Merde, c'était quoi ce regard vide, inexpressif ? Il semblait qu'aucun sentiment ne les animait. Lui, on le gratifiait d'insensible, voir de constipé, mais comme Eren l'avait vu, il avait juste trop de sentiments pour en afficher une. Clare, elle, était vide. De tout. Le néant.

_ Tu l'as senti ? Demanda Hanji en fixant Clare.

Cette dernière posa ses yeux sur la scientifique et hocha la tête.

_ Il semble qu'il veuille se venger. Je ressens beaucoup d'animosité, expliqua-t-elle. Ou plutôt, la soif de tuer. Il en aura sûrement après Eren.

_ Et pas contre toi ? Lâcha Levi.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et comme il le craignait, il n'y avait de nouveau rien. Il baissa une seconde les siens sur Erwin et vit son Commandant stoïque, trop calme pour que ça ne soit que du professionnalisme ou comme dans son habitude.

Il s'était bien passé quelque chose entre eux deux et ça se reportait sur leur mission. Ça ne pouvait être pire.

_ Bien sûr que si, répondit-elle. Encore faut-il qu'il puisse me tuer. Je ne referai pas la même erreur qu'hier. Par contre, je ne peux pas vous certifier que je ne le tuerai pas.

Erwin soupira.

_ Nous essayerons dans tous les cas de le faire prisonnier. Mais s'il est incontrôlable, nous n'aurons pas le choix.

_ Si je puis me permettre, s'infiltra Eren. Il y avait plus de chance d'avoir des informations de Berthold que de Reiner. Reiner est du genre à mourir pour ses idées et il préféra se tuer que d'être prisonnier.

C'était mauvais. Et tout le monde le savait. Certes, leur but premier n'était pas de collecter des informations mais de reboucher Shigashima.

_ On fait quoi ? Erwin ? Conclut Levi.

_ Nous allons jusqu'à Shigashima, en rang serré, avec Clare devant. Il faut se préparer à une attaque. En se fiant à la cartographie, il faut essayer d'être dans une zone découverte, en plaine. Si le Cuirassé nous charge, nous risquerons de nous percuter à des édifices ou à des arbres. Dans un lieu plat, nous pourrons fuir. Et Clare et Eren pourront se charger de le nuire.

Il serra les dents. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de laisser son cadet combattre avec la bestiole. Il sentit de nouveau sa main être serrée. Apparemment, Eren avait capté son inquiétude. Il se tourna vers lui et rencontra ses orbes verts et bleus, affirmant que tout irait bien.

_Ou pas._

_ Nous partons dans dix minutes, fit Erwin.

Il se leva, imité par les autres. De son côté, Eren lâcha rapidement la main de Levi et courut jusque vers Clare. Levi les observa de loin. Le jeune homme prit un bras du monstre et l'amena un peu plus loin, dans un espace où les autres ne pourraient pas les entendre. Erwin fronça les sourcils mais les laissa tout de même. Il devait s'occuper lui-même de sa monture et de prendre ses affaires.

Levi resta accoudé contre le mur, attendant la fin de leur conversation. Eren parlait trop bas pour qu'il puisse les entendre. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Toutefois, il voyait bien qu'il s'énervait, bougeant violemment ses bras dans les airs, mimant il ne savait quel geste.

Il capta qu'il n'était pas le seul et la 104ème était derrière lui, attendant également que leur compagnon d'arme ait fini de parler avec Clare. Ce dernier, en voyant qu'ils étaient observés, prit de nouveau le bras de la bestiole jusqu'à aller dans une pièce adjacente, peut-être la cuisine.

_ Eren vous a-t-il parlé de quelque chose ? A propos d'hier ? Demanda Mikasa.

_ Rien en ce qui concerne la mort du Colossal.

Il ne les fixait pas, attendant plutôt de nouveau leur retour. Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disaient ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Clare allait-elle mal réagir ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils ressortirent de la pièce. Eren se tourna encore vers Clare et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il sembla lui dire quelque chose, et cette dernière lui offrit un timide sourire, plutôt triste. Levi remarqua également que ses yeux dorés avaient repris un peu plus de vivacité. Elle serra également les mains d'Eren, levant la tête pour le dévisager. Puis, elle hocha la tête vigoureusement avant que l'un et l'autre ne se lâchent. La bestiole partit dans le couloir et Eren alla vers eux, la mine grave, les sourcils froncés.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dits ? Lança immédiatement Mikasa.

_ Je ne peux pas le dire, fit Eren. C'est une conversation entre deux amis.

Elle fut choquée et ce n'était pas la seule. Levi fonça un peu plus les sourcils. Ami ? Avec cette bestiole ?

_ T'es sûr qu'elle va pas te tuer aussi ? Fit Connie. Parce qu'elle est un peu...

_ Vous ne savez rien, coupa Eren, calme. Laissez-la. Elle nous protège et ne nous trahira jamais. C'est tout.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il brisa les rangs et s'extirpa des regards surpris de ses amis. Levi entendit que ces derniers ne voulaient pas lâcher l'affaire et le poursuivirent, l'appelant, posant des questions. Le Capitaine soupira et passa une main derrière sa tête. Il devait, lui aussi, finir de préparer ses affaires avant de chevaucher.

* * *

Il y avait donc de fortes chances qu'ils rencontrent le Cuirassé en chemin. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi là ? Il pensait que le Cuirassé et le Colossal étaient partis loin. Comme Ymir. D'ailleurs, allaient-ils la revoir ? Elle n'était probablement pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Historia.

_ Tu ne veux vraiment rien dire ? Tenta Levi.

Ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils avançaient à tâtons dans le brouillard. Les chevaux étaient au pas, s'ébrouant parfois. Tout le monde était aux aguets du moindre bruit suspect, à sentir si le sol tremblait. Depuis quelques minutes, ils avaient distancé le village où ils s'étaient reposés. Il était impossible de le voir avec cette purée. La neige, maintenant gelée, se craquelait sous les sabots de leurs montures. C'était vraiment un sale temps. Il était également tôt, le soleil allait venir et ses rayons pourraient disperser cet épais brouillard.

Comme l'avait ordonné Erwin, ils étaient tous groupés. Ils n'étaient maintenant qu'une cinquantaine. Le Bataillon d'Exploration peinait à remonter la pente...

Levi fixa Eren, ce dernier était accompagné de Mikasa et d'Armin. Eux aussi, ils tendaient l'oreille pour avoir quelques informations.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Même à moi ?

Eren le fixa, souriant tristement. Il s'excusait encore timidement.

_ Même à toi. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais je tiens à respecter Clare et sa vie.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Depuis quand tu lui accordes tant d'importance ?

_ A ton avis ?

Il soupira et capta également que ces amis ne comprenaient rien à leur conversation. Evidemment, Eren n'allait pas leur dire qu'il avait des impressions de déjà-vu, des sentiments étranges et des rêves tout aussi étranges. Surtout que ça concernait aussi la bestiole. Mikasa risquerait de tomber sur elle et Levi ne donnait pas cher de la peau de la pseudo-sœur.

_ Et si je te frustrais pour m'obliger à le dire ?

Ok. Il avait été dégueulasse, il voulait voir l'effet qu'il faisait, autant à Eren qu'aux importuns qui espionnaient leur conversation. Ils rougirent presque tous. Mikasa était plutôt rouge de colère, lui envoyant un regard noir. Armin faisait semblant de regarder droit devant lui, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu malgré ses lèvres pincées et les rougeurs de ses joues. Les autres arboraient la même tête.

_ Quoi ? S'emporta Eren. Mais ça ne va pas de dire ça tout haut ? Et non, et non ! Je ne dirai rien, absolument rien !

_ Erwin va se fâcher ! Lança Hanji. On entend que vous ! Et j'aimerai bien voi…

_ Hanji, coupa la voix forte de leur Commandant. Ta voix est encore plus forte que la leur.

Levi soupira et redevint silencieux, comme son escouade. Il partagea tout de même un regard avec Eren, ce dernier était gêné. Toutefois, il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et pencha la tête vers son oreille.

_ On verra au retour dans les Murs, dit-il. Mais seulement si tu promets de ne rien dire, absolument.

Levi arqua un sourcil. Etait-ce le fait de l'avoir menacé de le frustrer qu'il allait peut-être lui dire ? Il ne savait pas mais acquiesça. Son cadet lui sourit.

A moins que ça soit devenu une habitude depuis leur conversation sur les déjà-vus et les sentiments bizarres.

Levi entendit un cheval hennir assez fort. Il vit d'ailleurs, une forme correspondant à un cabrement avec une figure bien particulière. C'était l'étalon de Clare. Cette dernière poussa un cri strident et Levi aperçut plusieurs secondes queues en train de pousser.

_ Eloignez-vous d'elle ! Ordonna Erwin. Aller derrière elle. Et le plus loin possible ! Eren !

Ça allait recommencer.


	53. Chapter 53

Les Explorateurs conduisirent leurs montures loin de la forme de Clare. Cette dernière avait laissé son étalon qui avait rejoint la course. Ils devaient fuir le plus loin possible. Levi observa Eren et ce dernier descendit de son cheval, il tendit les brides à Mikasa. Il se tourna vers son aîné et hocha la tête.

_ Ça ira.

Levi serra les dents mais obéit aux ordres d'Erwin. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent assez, il sentit le sol trembler, avec des bruits de tonnerre réguliers. Des bruits de pas. Un titan se rapprochait bien et ce pas lourd ressemblait à celui du Cuirassé. A peine quelques secondes après, un éclair jaune et vert apparut, laissant place à la forme de titan d'Eren. L'éclair permit également de dégager un peu le brouillard, sans pour autant le chasser. Néanmoins, cela fut suffisant pour apercevoir la forme du Titan Cuirassé en train de foncer sur eux. Avec ce brouillard, Levi eut du mal à comprendre où est-ce qu'ils étaient.

_ Continuez de galoper ! Ordonna Erwin.

Ils étaient en pleine campagne, donc aucune habitation. Levi obtempéra bien qu'il ne cessait de jeter des regards en arrière. Puis, il fit stopper sa monture, il ne voulait pas laisser Eren ici, seul avec le Cuirassé et la bestiole.

Leur adversaire continuait son apogée, faisant trembler de plus en plus le sol, soulevant probablement de la neige. Ses yeux s'illuminaient, semblant avide de vengeance. Puis, Eren gueula et s'avança aussi. Il fonça droit sur lui, poing en avant. Toutefois, il semblait l'avoir compris car Eren tendit sa jambe, faisant un croche-patte et le Cuirassé tomba de tout son long, mettant plusieurs mètres à freiner. Il se remit pourtant bien facilement sur ses deux jambes et Eren l'attaqua de nouveau. Il avait dû durcir sa main au vue du son qui se répercuta. Puis, il le prit par une épaule, son autre main tirant ses cheveux, l'obligeant à baisser la nuque. Levi voulut y aller mais remarqua que quelque chose sauta de l'épaule d'Eren, déployant ses queues.

La bestiole.

Cette dernière atterrit sur le Cuirassé et planta deux queues dans sa nuque. Toutefois, il ne se laissa pas faire et mit un upercut à Eren le faisant lâcher prise et tombant en arrière. Rapidement, le Cuirassé mit sa tête en arrière, du côté opposé afin de protéger sa nuque, refermant les parties dures. Les queues de Clare s'enlevèrent rapidement, avant de se faire pincer comme hier. Néanmoins, elle continua de rester sur lui, utilisant ses queues comme un moyen de balancier. Elle allait de nouveau vite malgré la corpulence du Cuirassé et en quelques secondes, Levi vit qu'il s'effondrait sur lui-même. Elle lui avait coupé des tendons. Mais lesquels ? Pendant ce temps, Eren sembla se redresser, régénéré et attrapa de nouveau le Cuirassé, baissant d'un coup sec sa tête. Levi entendit un craquement, provoqué par les vertèbres de leur adversaire. Eren ne se retenait plus alors que le Cuirassé tentait de le frapper, de lui faire lâcher prise. Encore une fois, Clare sembla frapper car ses bras tombèrent dans le vide, ballant.

Ils l'avaient.

A deux, ça semblait facile. Trop facile même. Pourtant, il vit la forme de la bestiole s'élancer de nouveau et foncer sur la nuque du Cuirassé. Encore une fois, il refusa de s'avouer vaincu et bougea la tête de toutes ses forces, peu importait si ses os avaient craqué. Levi déduisit qu'ils n'étaient pas cassés. Avec ses mouvements violents, par contre, les bras d'Eren commencèrent à former des angles bizarres. Les os menaçaient de sortir des bras et probablement des mains. Mais le gamin tenait bon, faisant en sorte de garder au maximum la nuque du Cuirassé à découvert.

Puis, un son se répercuta, celui familier d'une nuque déchirée par des lames. Clare avait réussi.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le tue. Levi ne distingua pas grand-chose dans ce brouillard, ça bougeait trop. Eren lâcha prise, tombant en arrière, les bras en bouilli. De la vapeur s'élevait déjà, programmant la régénération et… Putain oui, le Cuirassé commençait également à s'évaporer ! Elle l'avait sorti de ce corps gigantesque. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'Eren avait lâché prise.

Quelque chose tomba lourdement au sol. Au loin, Levi aperçut une forme masculine, costaud, en train de s'élever et de fuir. De l'autre, il voyait celle de Clare, fine, avec ses multiples queues bougeant rapidement. Deux d'entre elles s'élancèrent à toute vitesse, s'étendant à une dizaine de mètres. Les griffes au bout coupèrent les jambes de Reiner au niveau du genou. Il tomba au sol, gémissant de douleur. Puis, la bestiole se leva et s'approcha de lui. Ses queues pointaient comme des crochets d'araignée, prêtes à frapper.

Levi n'aimait pas sa démarche.

_ Ne le tue pas ! Hurla-t-il.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passa mais ses queues s'élancèrent néanmoins sur leur adversaire et Levi vit son corps flotté dans les airs. Il mugissait, essayant de se débattre. Malgré le brouillard, il capta qu'il régénérait ses jambes.

Levi se décida à agir et avança jusqu'à eux. Il aperçut en même temps une autre forme se découper, Eren. Ils s'échangèrent un regard alors que Levi descendit de sa monture, s'approchant de Clare. Cette dernière était calme, fixant Reiner qui se débattait avec ses queues. Levi remarqua qu'elle n'avait non seulement découpé ses jambes mais également ses mains. Ses queues étaient dessous, empêchant leur régénération. En même temps, elle l'empêchait de se mutiler et de risquer une nouvelle transformation. C'était ingénieux mais comme Eren et elle disaient, rien ne leur garantissait qu'il allait rester comme ça. Si elle le remettait à Levi et tout simplement au Bataillon, il pouvait se mutiler comme l'avait fait Annie avec une bague. Toutefois, il ne semblait pas que Reiner portait ce genre de chose. De toute façon, c'était perdu. La bestiole l'avait amputée.

_ Sale traître, marmonna Eren, lui envoyant un regard acide.

Levi posa sa main sur son épaule, l'intimant de se calmer.

Un œil doré le fixa brièvement avant de refixer Reiner.

_ Je ne l'ai pas tué, fit-elle. On en fait quoi ?

Levi tâta les sacoches de sa monture et chercha la fusée éclairante. On pouvait dire que l'opération avait réussie, non ? Le jaune s'éleva en l'air, indiquant en même temps leur emplacement.

_ On va voir ce que dit Erwin, répondit-il en fixant également Reiner.

Et si seulement ce brouillard pouvait cesser d'être présent… c'était chiant.

Reiner grognait encore, tentant encore et encore d'échapper aux prises des queues. Clare resserra, l'obligeant à le maintenir immobile.

_ Si tu fais ça, observa Levi, il va s'étrangler.

_ Il serait trop content en plus, rajouta Eren amer.

La bestiole ne dit rien, desserrant légèrement, lui laissant de nouveau les moyens de bouger comme un foutu poisson hors de l'eau.

_ Il me soûle, fit-elle. Je peux lui couper le reste des jambes et des bras pour qu'il ne reste que le tronc ?

Il la fixa.

_ Ça dépend. Il risque de mourir ou pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Il y a des chances si ses artères ne se referment pas dans l'instant.

_ Alors non.

Elle ne répondit pas. Eren se rapprocha de Levi et serra très fort sa main à un point que ce dernier faillit gémir de douleur. Ce gamin allait exploser vu comment il était.

_ M-monstre, lâcha Reiner. Tu n'es qu'une abomination. Saloperie de rat.

Levi arqua un sourcil.

Il la connaissait ? Oulà… ça mériterait également des explications. Voyant cela, Clare répondit à sa question silencieuse, sans cesser de fixer Reiner.

_ Berthold et Reiner sont les sous-fifres du Titan Poilu. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, Eren ? Il me semble que tu as dû en attendre parler*.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, puis sembla réfléchir. Tant qu'à Levi, il imprimait ce qu'il entendait. Le Titan Colossal et le Titan Cuirassé étaient avec le Titan Poilu ? Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, est-ce une vengeance en venant les attaquer ? Ou un hasard ? Des tas de questions sans réponse…

Au même moment, ils entendirent des bruits de sabot et tournèrent la tête, voyant arriver Erwin, Hanji et d'autres. Leur Commandant observa Reiner.

_ Pose-le par terre, fit-il.

Clare arqua un sourcil, le fixant.

_ Tu es sûr ? On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire.

_ Fais.

Elle obéit et descendit doucement Reiner au sol, sans pour autant le laisser toucher le sol. Ce dernier envoya un regard noir à Erwin.

Hanji l'observa aussi, détaillant sa régénération coupée par les griffes de la bestiole.

_ Il faut trouver un moyen de l'emprisonner sans qu'il se mutile, fit de nouveau Erwin.

Levi approcha de nouveau de sa sacoche et sortit des câbles de secours. Il les montra à Erwin.

_ Essayons.

Levi s'approcha de Reiner. Ce dernier plissa les yeux et lorsque le Capitaine arriva derrière lui, il bougea de nouveau violemment.

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas comment vous voulez le faire, cracha Clare.

A vrai dire, lui non plus, mais il commença à mettre des chaînes autour de ses bras, les maintenant derrière son dos. Serrant fermement.

_ En fait, ça pourrait mieux tenir si tu le laissais se régénérer, lâcha Levi.

_ Hein ? Mais il y a un risque qu'il se morde et se transforme.

_ Essaye quand même, ordonna encore Erwin.

Il l'entendit soupirer mais obtempéra. Ses griffes se déplacèrent de ses moignons et la régénération reprit, sans pour autant le laisser ramener ses bras en avant. Une des griffes se posta proche de sa tête et quelque chose se passa.

Ça ne venait pas de Clare. Reiner avait lancé sa tête avec violence et rapidité sur la griffe de la bestiole. Cette dernière se planta dans son œil et ressortit derrière le crâne.

Elle soupira de nouveau.

_ Tout le monde a vu, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Putain.

Il avait préféré mourir que d'être leur prisonnier. Toutefois, Levi ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil à la bestiole. Sa griffe avait été bien placée, non ? Ou il se faisait des idées ?

Le cadavre de Reiner tomba de tout son poids et Clare le lâcha, rentrant ses secondes queues. Elle observa quelques instants le corps avant de siffler son étalon. Ce dernier arriva quelques secondes après, apparaissant à travers la brume. Sans un mot, elle chevaucha et partit rejoindre les autres.

Les trois capitaines restèrent sceptiques. Puis Eren prit la parole.

_ De toute façon, lança celui-ci, ce n'est pas comme si Reiner allait dire quelque chose.

_ Eren, contra Levi. Je sais que tu as une dent contre lui mais tu dois bien admettre que ça arrangeait le monstre. En plus, il avait l'air de la connaître.

Ils entendirent tous le soufflement énervé du jeune homme. Ils se fixèrent tous avant de le regarder. Les yeux d'Eren étaient emplis d'animosité envers eux, brillants.

_ Clare n'est pas un monstre. C'est lui, le monstre. Il a tué des innocents et nous a trahis. Arrêtez de la stigmatiser ! En plus, vous ne savez rien alors…

Erwin fronça les sourcils et ancra ses yeux turquoise dans ceux bleus et verts de leur cadet.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Levi vit Eren légèrement pâlir, les yeux plus ouverts avant de nouveau froncer les sourcils et rougir. Mais le Capitaine ne savait pas si c'était de honte ou de colère.

_ Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Que vous soyez le Commandant ou pas. Clare nous aide. Elle permet qu'on soit en vie.

Encore la même rengaine…

_ Hum, fit à son tour Hanji. Je veux bien croire moi aussi qu'elle nous aide et nous protège, mais il faut bien avouer qu'elle n'a pas l'air bien en ce moment. Et Reiner semblait très bien la connaître. Eren, j'ai l'impression que tu surestimes Clare.

Il secoua vigoureusement sa tête de gauche à droite. Il avait l'air fatigué de ça, de ce débat incessant pour savoir si Clare était une alliée ou une ennemie.

_ C'est mieux pour tout le monde de savoir qui elle est vraiment, fit Levi.

Puis, de nouveau, Clare apparut entre le brouillard, sur son étalon, mais elle tenait également les brides de la jument d'Eren.

Levi écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils cachent ?_

Eren grimpa sur sa monture.

_ Eren ! Tonna Levi. Reste ici.

Mais il n'obéit pas et partit, suivant Clare.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, posant les yeux sur le crâne transpercé et se dévisagèrent de nouveau. Levi fixa Erwin.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Clare et toi ?

Il renvoya son regard, mais plus calme que le sien.

_ Pas que je sache, répondit-il. Mais depuis quelques semaines, elle est plus distante avec moi. Elle ne veut presque plus que je la touche.

_ Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Fit Levi. Tu te la fais ?

Erwin ne répondit pas, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais bien que je pouvais la caresser un peu. Mais c'est fini. Et elle a décidé de dormir toujours sur les meubles. Sans aucune raison.

_ Et hier ? Fit Hanji. Elle a dormi où ?

Erwin semblait aussi irrité par la situation.

_ Cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être. Remontez à cheval et continuons.

Et tout en disant cela, il grimpa sur son étalon.

Levi et Hanji restèrent ensemble quelques secondes avant de chevaucher également. Il la regarda.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ C'est évident, non ? Ils ont été ensembles, mais ça n'a pas marché et elle fait la gueule.

_ Juste ça ? Enfin, même, qu'il se mette avec cette chose…

_ Tu sais Levi, je crois qu'ils ont plus de points communs que tu ne le penses.

Il soupira et secoua ses brides, reprenant la direction du groupe. Des fusées éclairantes permettaient de voir un peu où étaient les autres.

* * *

Plus ils avançaient, et plus le soleil se levait également. Les rayons avaient fini par transpercer le brouillard et ils pouvaient de nouveau apercevoir les alentours. Et surtout, voir à plus de trois mètres. Le passage de Maria à Rose ne s'était pas fait aussi facilement. Le problème n'était pas les titans, ça, Clare s'occupait toujours de crier pour les faire fuir. C'était plutôt les encombrements avec tous les petits débris de la porte. Les chariots ne pouvaient pas passer comme il fallait et Eren avait été suscité pour aller plus vite. Ça avait duré à peine trente minutes. Enfin, ils étaient arrivés à Shigashima. Après six ans d'absence, d'abandon. Après la première apparition du Titan Colossal.

Les membres de la 104ème originaires de ce district avaient pâli et Levi avait remarqué qu'Eren avait du mal à respirer, se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé. Se souvenant de sa mère…

Le district ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. La plupart des habitations avait été détruite, ne restant que des débris, que l'ossature des maisons. Ici, les restes de la porte menant sur l'extérieur se retrouvaient un peu partout.

Depuis toutes ces années à avoir essayé de trouver un passage sûr, à avoir échoué lors de Trost, maintenant, ça se réalisait. Aidé par la bestiole. Levi reconnaissait son aide, mais il ne pouvait la suspecter d'un côté. Toutefois, ce côté réjouissant n'était que de courte durée. A présent, ils devaient traverser le district, faisant moins d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres. Et là encore, Eren rentrera en jeux, bouchant le trou comme à Trost. Une fois cela fait, la reconquête de Maria ne serait plus qu'un rêve, mais ça allait devenir palpable. Sur le long terme, la population allait pouvoir réhabiter cette zone, la cultivant, retrouvant les usines à levure et encore plusieurs denrées qui manquaient cruellement à Rose et à Sina.

De l'autre, Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cet endroit avait vu naître et grandir Eren. C'était un peu bizarre de se le dire et il posa ses yeux sur lui. Le gamin était encore peu à l'aise dans cet endroit. Il voyait que son cadet ressassait, au vue de ses yeux écarquillés entre la terreur et la douleur. Et puis, sa main se refermait à travers ses vêtements, sur la clef qu'il portait toujours. La clef de la fameuse cave. Levi se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un endroit comparable à la chapelle des Reiss**. Ou était-ce juste une cave à l'apparence d'un laboratoire ? Ou autre ?

Doucement, il dirigea sa monture jusqu'à celle d'Eren et Levi tendit la main, touchant sa cuisse. Il le sentit sursauter et Eren le regarda, comme s'il venait tout juste de le voir, de le remarquer. Son aîné ne dit rien, serrant juste un peu ses doigts sur sa cuisse et finit par le caresser à travers son pantalon blanc. Peu à peu, il sentit Eren se détendre sans être totalement à l'aise. Il lui adressa un timide sourire avant de regarder droit devant lui. Il finit par lâcher sa clef et déposa sa main sur celle de son aîné. Il le caressa également. Sentant cela, Levi l'enleva. Eren était de retour parmi eux, c'était déjà ça. Par contre, il devait dire à Erwin de retarder l'échéance pour reboucher le trou. Ou du moins, il verrait au moins quand ils seraient devant. Eren s'était déjà transformé deux fois en une journée. Il était fatigué physiquement mais aussi moralement. Et revenir sur ces lieux ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Clare les regarder de côté. Elle semblait aussi veiller sur Eren, à sa façon. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle n'était plus aux côtés d'Erwin, elle restait près d'eux, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de crier lorsqu'il fallait. Et de près, c'était vraiment très désagréable, il avait oublié à quel point c'était horrible. Les chevaux le supportaient mal aussi. Mais ce qu'il l'inquiétait surtout, c'était qu'Eren et Clare avaient un lien que Levi ne comprenait pas. Et les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Ils étaient trop proches sans pour autant dire qu'ils étaient attirés. En tout cas, ils se comprenaient et partageaient beaucoup de chose. Eren avait dit qu'il lui dirait ce qu'il se passe une fois rentrés à Rose. Et ça lui tardait. Il voulait savoir.

* * *

**_* : Chapitre 46 de SnK._**

**_* : Chapitres 61-62 de SnK._**


	54. Chapter 54

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Je constate que grand nombre d'entre vous ont leur avis sur Clare^^ Vous êtes également très manichéens X'D 'fin bref. Au fait, j'ai fait x fautes sur Shiganshina. A ce stade, je vais essayer de corriger mais entre nous... j'ai la flemme de trouver tous les Shiganshina pour les corriger X'D**

**Bref... place aux réponses ! Et par ailleurs, le prochain arc commence au chapitre prochain. Comme je disais, cet arc est court. Très court.**

**Nekolie : Pareil. 6 dans un lit deux places, en travers. Pas facile pour dormir... on a fait nuit blanche au final. XD Jean veut plutôt bien se montrer et être courtois envers elle^^ Ce n'est pas trop un abus de pouvoir vu qu'il a laissé le lit deux places^^ Tout le monde souhaite savoir ce qu'ils se disent^^ Yep, ça emmerde tout le monde, au point que Levi fasse un coup bas XD Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies retenu ce détail X'D Après, ce ne sont que des suppositions des autres. Prends une poupée vaudou XD Oui, des menaces en moi mais ils restent encore des tas de questions^^**

**Petit Piou : X'D tant mieux alors :p Effectivement, elle fait peur et c'est difficile de savoir qui croire avec tout ça... Et en fait, Eren est celui qui est le plus sensible aux "flashs" mais cela sera expliqué plus tard^^ Et merci^^ J'avais peur que ça soit ennuyant ou mal écrit^^ C'es normal que tu comprennes pas trop. De plus, étant seulement du point de vue de Levi, on ignore tout de la relation qu'ils ont tissé. Et pour sa griffe, ton hypothèse est correcte étant donnée que Reiner semblait la connaître. Et voici la suite :)**

**LayOfHealing : Ah ouais... quand même... Tsundere ? XD Mouais, pourquoi pas. C'est vrai qu'avec toutes ses queues qui gigotent, ça donne un côté Méduse... Je pense que tu devais prendre un abonnement au dentiste si ça continue X'D Mike est mort depuis un moment, tu ne l'avais pas capté ? Ton hypothèse n'est pas bête du tout^^ Mais je ne m'étalerai pas dessus au risque de spoil :p Et ah bon ? Je ne savais pas pour le coup du suicide et les réincarnations. Mais en ce qui concerne Reiner, s'est-il vraiment tué ou Clare l'a-t-elle incité ? X'D on saura une grande partie en temps et en heure :p**

**Libellule35 : XD ça va que je publie assez souvent :p Par contre, je te corrige sur un truc. Clare n'a jamais dit qu'elle était du côté de l'humanité. Elle a dit qu'elle protégeait le Bataillon ;) Mais oui, sa griffe était bizarrement bien placée. Et j'ai fini d'écrire depuis... 3 semaines ? Oui. Il y a au total 71 chapitres^^**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Et ouais, je viens de voir ça... Je crois que je n'aime pas le nom de ce district X'D Ah d'accord. Ben oui, il n'a pas un corps fait pour :s faut qu'il ait des défauts^^ Bien sûr que j'aime foutre le doute :p **

**Froshe : Merci pour ton avis et... sérieux, depuis 14h30 ? Comment tu as fait ? En ce qui concerne Clare, effectivement, c'est une possibilité... mais non. Tous les titans qu'elle contrôle agissent seulement et ne disent rien. Elle a peut-être certains pouvoirs, mais pas étendus jusque là^^ Et t'inquiète X'D et voici la suite ;)**

**Akira-Kyubi : Merci^^ Et encore remerci car tu es une des rares à accorder encore ta confiance à Clare en dépit de ses actions. Mais comme tu dis, c'est une relation compliquée. On ne sait toujours rien d'elle pour ainsi dire et vu qu'Eren lui accorde encore sa confiance, c'est à se demander pourquoi. Pour le reste, tu verras en lisant ;) Je vois ça XD C'est bien d'avoir un tel moral^^ Et d'ac. Dans ce cas, je te souhaite bonne chance !**

**Akinoyo : La cave d'Eren n'est pas la tombe de Toutankhamon XD Mais oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire^^ Tant qu'aux restes, je te laisse lire^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Finalement, en moins de deux heures, la brèche de Shigashina avait été rebouchée. Eren avait montré des signes de fatigue, tardant l'opération. Toutefois, dès qu'un des plus gros rochers avaient été mis dans le trou, l'opération était déjà vue comme réussie. Eren avait tout simplement pris les autres débris et avait employé la force brute pour les encastrer autour du plus gros rocher, permettant une meilleure stabilité. Bien entendu, et tout comme Trost, ce passage était dorénavant inaccessible. Mais c'était un fait : ils venaient de boucher l'entrée du district de Shigashina. La reconquête du Mur Maria se dessinait sur de plus beaux jours. Les humains allaient pouvoir réhabiter la zone, une fois que les Explorateurs l'aient nettoyé, évidemment. Et cela correspondait néanmoins à une grande superficie. Mais les faits étaient là et de nombreux soldats avaient crié de joie, devant cet aboutissement. Erwin s'était hissé sur le Mur, tirant une fusée éclairante, signalant que l'opération avait été un franc succès.

Néanmoins, Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils risquaient toujours quelque chose. Rien ne disait qu'il y avait un seul Titan Colossal ou Cuirassé. Et sans même ça, il ne pouvait effacer l'idée que la royauté pouvait les éliminer après cette mission, ou après le nettoyage de la zone.

Il était peut-être trop pessimiste pour son propre bien et celui des autres. Ses compagnons d'armes profitaient de la tranquillité imposée par le cri de la bestiole. Il faisait froid, mais peu importait. L'ambiance était chaleureuse.

En parlant de la bestiole, cette dernière semblait de nouveau malade. Le combat avec le Cuirassé l'avait peut-être fatiguée plus qu'il ne le pensait. Mais, au fur et à mesure de leur ascension jusqu'au district, Clare avait clairement montré des signes de faiblesse. Son étalon la portait vraiment. Elle, elle était à moitié avachie sur lui, respirant lentement mais de manière irrégulière. Hanji était inquiète.

Avec son escouade, il avait été auprès d'Eren, l'extirpant de son corps de titan. Il était totalement épuisé après tous ses efforts. Ce gosse symbolisait l'espoir. Il l'avait accompli avec brio.

Son cadet resta dans les vapes plus d'une heure. Et pendant ce temps-là, tout le monde se reposait également, inspectant rapidement les alentours mais les habitations étaient presque toutes détruites. Il était impossible de se loger ici.

Lorsqu'Eren avait émergé de son évanouissement, il s'était immédiatement mis de bout, prenant sa monture et avait cavalé les rues. Mikasa et Armin l'avaient suivi et, bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas rester là, alors il avait pris également sa monture pour les poursuivre.

Il n'était pas difficile de savoir pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Et également ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il avait bien fait de les suivre, car Levi découvrit un Eren immobile, se tenant devant des débris de maison. Son visage était pâle alors que d'habitude, il était hâlé. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, ne clignant que très rarement. Pour la première fois, Levi ne vit pas de sentiments sur ses traits. Non… c'était faux. C'était plutôt le contraire et son expression était étrange, effrayante dans un sens.

Eren souffrait.

Levi serra la mâchoire et marcha quelques pas, traînant sa jument par les brides. Sous ses pieds, la neige avait gelé légèrement, rendant le sol glissant et peu praticable. Malgré le risque de se casser la gueule, ses yeux aciers ne pouvaient se détourner d'Eren, l'observant, le fixant, le couvant avec inquiétude. Levi finit par froncer les sourcils, soucieux.

Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Après tous ces jours de marche, de combat, ils avaient enfin réussi à reboucher Shigashina. Tout le monde était éreinté et surtout… Eren était là, devant son ancienne maison. Ou de ce qu'il en restait. Levi savait, tout le monde savait que sa mère était morte ici, dévorée par un titan. Et sous sa maison, il y avait le secret des titans. Mais, mis à part ce détail, Eren se souvenait de sa mère et de la tragédie de ce fameux jour. La cave passait en second plan. De plus, pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient rien faire et Clare peinait. Les derniers combats l'avaient épuisé, beaucoup trop. Ils risquaient de se faire attaquer par des titans sur le chemin du retour.

Le Capitaine s'approcha d'Eren. Armin et Mikasa étaient déjà à ses côtés et ils fixaient tous les débris de la maison. Le sol avait été lavé depuis longtemps du sang qui avait coulé. Lorsqu'il avança vers lui, Clare le dépassa et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Eren. Encore une fois, Levi ne l'avait pas senti. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir, ni les suivre, ni quoique ce soit. De l'autre, il était vrai que depuis qu'Eren avait rebouché le trou, la bestiole s'était de nouveau volatisée. Surpris, le gamin se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux étaient sur le point de pleurer, brillants.

Levi sentit son estomac se tordre. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Même s'il avait vécu une situation plus ou moins similaire, il ignorait quoi lui dire. Il était stupide et inutile.

_ Garde en mémoire les moments joyeux de ton enfance, fit Clare. Même les petites disputes stupides. N'entache pas ça avec d'autres choses.

Eren s'extirpa de son étreinte et la toisa froidement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Levi vit que Clare eut également un regard triste.

_ Parce que je garde également les bons souvenirs de ma famille dans ma mémoire. Je ne veux pas penser aux choses qui nous ont séparés.

Il écarquilla les yeux et les autres aussi. Clare avait une famille.

_ Ils sont morts ? Demanda Mikasa.

Elle plissa encore ses yeux dorés.

_ Mes frères et sœurs et mon père, on a été séparés lors d'une lutte contre un autre congénère. Papa a été sérieusement blessé. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas mort.

_ Et ta mère ? Questionna cette fois-ci Eren.

Clare lui répondit par un sourire triste. Elle fixa sa maison, puis le ciel orangé.

_ Chéris les sentiments et les souvenirs qui t'ont fait rire, qui te donnent la sensation d'être en sécurité. C'est le plus important. Vivre avec la vengeance et la haine en tête n'est pas une bonne chose. Et je sais ce que je dis.

Elle tapota encore l'épaule d'Eren et les laissa. Levi rencontra ses yeux dorés et perçut de la fatigue, de la tristesse. Non. Pire que ça. Elle était sans vie, une coquille vide. Elle ne le fixa pas, ne rendit pas son regard et revint vers le campement de fortune.

Un père. Des frères et des sœurs. Et ils étaient probablement en vie, quelque part et probablement à l'extérieur des Murs car elle n'aurait pas réagi comme ça dans le cas contraire. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Erwin. D'autres créatures comme elles existaient, si les membres de sa famille avaient les mêmes facultés, il serait encore plus aisé de combattre les titans. Toutefois, il laissa tomber cette pensée et tourna la tête vers le trio. Ils regardaient encore les débris de la maison d'Eren. Un endroit que Levi ne connaissait pas. C'était aussi un lieu où l'être qui l'aimait avait grandi. Il ignorait qui était ce petit garçon avec sa mère et son père. A quoi pouvait ressembler Eren petit ? Comment était-il ? Comment était sa mère ? Mikasa avait aussi grandi dedans. Levi ne connaissait pas cette partie de leur vie, de sa vie. Et il aurait voulu le savoir. A la même époque, il était dans les bas fonds, apprenant à se battre et à tuer sans aucune émotion jusqu'à que Kenny le laisse et qu'il rencontre Farlan et Isabel. Il était sous Stohess. Eren était ici, subissant l'attaque des titans et assistant à la mort horrible de sa mère.

Il avança d'un pas et posa sa main sur sa tête. Il la serra un peu, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les mêlant à moitié.

_ Ne restez pas longtemps ici, prévint-il, vu la gueule du ciel, il va neiger. Eren, viens donc m'aider.

A vrai dire, il voulait surtout lui faire penser à autre chose. Il ne voulait pas le voir aussi déprimé et abattu. Et de l'autre, il y avait cette étincelle de colère, de vengeance… Eren se tourna vers lui et eut du mal à retenir son regard noir, faute de l'avoir obligé à ne plus regarder sa maison en débris. Pourtant, petit à petit, ses yeux se détendirent et Levi le vit avaler difficilement sa salive. Il baissa sa main et caressa sa joue, ignorant totalement Mikasa et Armin.

_ Je suis là, fit Levi. Je suis là.

Eren avança et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Le Capitaine mit sa main sur son épaule et le caressa distraitement.

Clare avait raison. La vengeance et la haine ne menaient qu'à des choses encore plus horribles. Lui aussi, il en savait quelque chose. Eren ne devait pas tomber dans ça. Même s'il tuait des titans, même s'il avait dû abattre des humains, il ne devait pas se laisser aller.

Un flocon de neige tomba devant lui.

Rien n'était facile. Et leur monde ne les épargnait pas.

* * *

Ils avaient élu domicile dans l'une des rares habitations encore en pied de Shigashina. Levi avait profité d'un moment pour s'éclipser, emmenant Eren avec lui. Il avait trouvé une chambre quelques pièces plus loin. Le matelas était vieux, tout était vieux mais il avait besoin d'être seul avec le gamin et il sentait qu'il en était de même. Ainsi, ils avaient rabattu des meubles sur les côtés, tirant le matelas et le posant à même le sol. Le sommier était dans un triste état. Eren l'avait suivi, se demandant au début ce qu'il passait, puis, il avait également mis la main à la pâte. Il avait pris leurs couvertures, afin de se protéger du froid et de ne pas utiliser celle d'origine, maintenant vieille et puante.

Une heure avait passé, probablement et personne n'avait tenté de les chercher.

Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, restant habillés. Ils avaient enlevé leurs bottes et leur équipement. Ils se fixèrent, yeux dans les yeux, éclairés par une bougie mourante. Il faisait froid. L'habitation avait tout de même subi des dégâts et les fenêtres cassées laisser passer l'air hivernal, même si Eren avait tenté de boucher les fissures avec du tissu.

Levi le caressa, doucement, le fixant. Ses doigts placèrent en arrière ses mèches rebelles, tout en effleurant sa tempe, faisant attention à lui, faisant attention à ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Ce soir-là, Eren avait un besoin vital de réconfort. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient, ses yeux le montraient. Terrifiés. Effondrés. Enragés. Mais également impuissants. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, ou plutôt, un soir où son cadet n'allait pas bien, Levi l'avait écouté. Sur sa mère. Sur son ressenti d'être impuissant. D'être faible. Même si le titan en question était maintenant mort, engloutissant avec lui d'autres personnes chères, le mal était fait. Il ne verrait plus jamais sa mère. Levi se devait donc d'être là. Eren avait certes ses amis mais c'était autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose non plus, il se sentait tout aussi impuissant de ne pas pouvoir le rassurer comme il le fallait. Pourtant, il voyait et sentait qu'Eren appréciait ce moment. Ça se dessinait sur son visage adolescent. Ne sachant pas quoi dire l'un et l'autre, ils se caressaient juste le visage, les jambes emmêlées sous les couvertures, se protégeant du froid. Et Levi réchauffait un peu le cœur d'Eren, c'était peu, mais au moins, il transmettait à son cadet qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il serait là pour lui. Il serait _toujours_ là pour lui. Alors, ils ne se disaient rien, se perdant dans la contemplation de l'un et de l'autre. Se touchant l'un et l'autre, se rassurant que l'autre était bien là. Oui, ils étaient là, ensembles, collés ensemble. Mais Levi ne remplacerait jamais sa mère, il le savait bien. Il ne pouvait pas non plus remplacer son père. Il fut un temps où il pensait qu'Eren le percevait comme une figure parentale. Il n'en était rien… quoique. Mais ça allait bien au-delà de ça. Et ces derniers mois l'avaient prouvé. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais ils avaient réussi. Et maintenant, ils devaient rester ensemble. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Surtout le pire. Mais ils étaient attachés à l'un et à l'autre et apparemment, c'était encore plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Un ou des futurs ? Une vie avant celle-ci ? Peut-être. Eren était familier. Trop familier que Levi en avait eu presque peur et en même temps attiré.

_ A quoi tu penses ? Murmura Eren.

Levi le fixa, plongeant ses yeux aciers dans les siens, bleus et verts. De cette étrange couleur qui lui sied si bien, qui faisait d'Eren quelqu'un d'unique.

_ Au fait que tu es collant.

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, stoppant momentanément la caresse. Puis, Levi le vit se détendre, souriant légèrement et reprit la cadence. Il se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui, serrant ses jambes. Eren lui partagea un sourire tellement niais mais en même temps heureux. Levi arqua un sourcil.

_ Tu sais que je t'ai insulté.

Le gamin ricana.

_ Venant de toi, commença-t-il, ça veut dire beaucoup de choses. Je sais que ce n'est pas une insulte. Mais un truc du genre : « je suis content que tu sois encore là » ou quelque chose comme ça.

_ Tsk.

Mais il n'avait pas totalement tord. Eren avait cette étrange capacité à lire en lui, à voir à travers ses mots brusques. N'était-ce donc pas ça qui avait permis à Eren de tenir et de rester près de lui malgré ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir ? Impulsif, têtu et déterminé. Sale gosse. Et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Malgré tout, il soupira d'aise et posa son front contre le sien. Ils se fixèrent encore dans les yeux. Eren rompit le contact et s'avança jusqu'à lui, déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes. En même temps, ils soupirèrent d'aise et se serrèrent la main, assez fort.

Ils étaient ensembles et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Bercés dans cette intimité et leur chaleur respective, Levi avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé. Il ouvrit les yeux et caressa la joue d'Eren. Il voudrait rentrer au QG, il avait envie d'être proche de lui. Et il était hors de question de le faire hors les Murs. Sans compter que les autres pouvaient les entendre. Et que le danger n'était jamais loin. A contre cœur, il enfouit tout cela en lui, tout en ayant hâte de revenir dans leur chambre. Enfin, plus la sienne, mais Eren venait de plus en plus souvent dormir avec lui. Alors bon…

_ Dors, claqua Levi.

Il le disait autant pour son cadet que pour lui-même. Eren se colla un peu plus à lui, ne répondant pas, juste un sourire et ferma les yeux, se logeant contre son torse. Levi ferma également les yeux et distraitement, il caressa cette chevelure sauvage.

* * *

Tôt ce matin, Erwin avait convoqué les capitaines, récapitulant la situation. Levi n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil, surtout pour une Folle qui semblait les traquer. Et depuis une longue minute, tout le monde avait fait silence en entendant la décision de leur Commandant.

_ Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir fouiller la cave ? Demanda Hanji.

Erwin lui adressa un sourire poli.

_ Sûr. Il faudrait tout prendre en note et ça serait difficile. De plus, beaucoup d'entre nous sommes fatigués. Mais je ne doute pas de ton envie d'étudier, Hanji.

Elle grommela alors que Levi les observa, silencieux. Il était vrai que vu les débris, ça n'allait pas être facile de tout enlever. Et s'il y avait une multitude d'informations, il fallait de nombreux papiers et ils n'en avaient pas vraiment. Et Levi appréhendait la réaction d'Eren s'ils fouillaient directement. Son cadet en avait évidemment envie mais personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait dans cette cave.

Un gros bruit se fit entendre, comme si quelque chose venait de tomber, lourdement. Ils se figèrent tous et tournèrent la tête. Erwin fut le premier à se décomposer, se levant doucement. Lorsque Levi tourna également ses yeux, il aperçut Clare, étendue au sol, respirant difficilement par la bouche. Sa queue se tendait, bougeait, comme prise de spasmes.

_ Clare ! Cria Hanji en se jetant immédiatement sur elle.

Levi approcha également, suivi d'Erwin. La scientifique mit la bestiole sur le dos, dégageant son visage de ses cheveux dorés et mêlés. Elle était pâle, mais transpirait également. Elle refaisait de nouveau une crise avec sa cicatrice ?

Il fronça les sourcils, non. Ça semblait différent.

Hanji commença à prendre son pouls et grimaça. Son cœur devait battre à tout à l'heure.

_ Clare ? Tu m'entends ?

Cette dernière eut un rictus, déformant son visage dans une expression de douleur. Elle se redressa cependant, se tenant avec ses bras.

_ J-je vais bien, dit-elle essoufflée.

_ Mais bien sûr, lança Levi. Tu as vu ta tête ?

Hanji lui toucha le front.

_ Tu es brûlante.

Clare baissa la tête, éloignant en même temps la main d'Hanji. Levi fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait éviter le contact, non ? Puis, les mains de la scientifique se baissèrent vers son ventre, là où il y avait sa cicatrice. La bestiole portait une robe, certes, mais surtout une longue cape pour se protéger du froid. Elle la portait en permanence. Et Levi vit que Clare écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes, semblant choquée et chassa les mains d'Hanji en les giflant.

_ Je vais bien ! Fit-elle plus fort. Je suis juste tombée. Je suis fatiguée. C'est tout.

_Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ? Nous ou toi ?_

Elle se releva difficilement et sans laisser une chance aux autres de parler ou de la retenir, elle partit à la hâte, tête basse. Néanmoins, cela se voyait qu'elle était au plus mal.

Hanji se tourna vers eux, se pinçant la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents.

_ Elle m'inquiète de plus en plus.

_ Moi aussi, répondit du tac au tac Erwin.

Levi resta pensif et se rappela des paroles d'Eren. Il faudrait vraiment que le gamin lui en dise plus. Ça devenait urgent.


	55. Chapter 55

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Bien... Nous passons enfin dans le dernier arc de la fic ! Même si... au final, celui-ci et celui d'après sont des chapitres de transition.**

**Passons aux réponses !**

**LayOfHealing : Ursula ? Mouais. Mais Clare, ça sort du dos et elle est maigre et "jeune" XD Je crois que j'ai oublié un truc en répondant, au sujet de tsundere. Donc, ouais, pourquoi pas... surtout avec Armin, elle a des réactions intéressantes. Je trouve qu'ils collent bien ensemble. Tes lunettes ne sont pas totalement remboursées ? Oui, effectivement XD Pour Clare, je dirai oui et non^^ elle ne peut pas changer de corps, elle reste dedans, c'est déjà pas mal. Ils ont pas encore inventé la téléportation d'esprit/âme dans un autre corps (j'en serai fort aise !). Oui, Mikasa souffre, assurément, mais elle fait avec, même si ce n'est pas facile :s Oh ben Eren quoi^o^ Et... je crois que c'est définitif, ce district, fuck.**

**Nekolie : Yep, c'est ça. Il est réaliste et se dit qu'il peut toujours avoir une autre merde (et il a bien raison XD). Si j'étais toi, je ne serai pas aussi joyeuse en apprenant qu'il existe d'autres Ik^^ Et ouais, ils n'y vont pas. Pas le temps pour et tout et tout... histoire de bien frustrée tout le monde XD Va savoir si elle va tenir... Elle peut embroche Erwin, ou le bouffer pour le vomir juste après. Et pour Eren et la soupe de Levi, je ne dis rien pour le moment :p**

**Audrey Tarakai : Merci quand même de laisser de temps en temps des reviews :) Pour Clare, tu verras en temps voulu ;) Je vois que tu as soulevé quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle a dit qu'elle ne peut pas se transformer, mais si tu te souviens des paroles d'Erwin, il n'y croit pas trop^^ Alors, se transforme-t-elle en monstre géant ou pas ? A voir... Ensuite, je dirai que tu brûles mais on n'a jamais dit que c'était des chats. Le Levi du passé c'était juste fait la réflexion que ces animaux sont peu communs ;) Et tu verras ça dans quelques chapitres. Tout devrait se mettre en place^^ Et merci beaucoup :) Certes, ma fic est même peut-être un peu trop compliquée pour un grand nombre de lectrices XD Mais je ne voulais pas d'un truc facile à lire et à donner... tout en écrivant du Ereri, héhé. Merci beaucoup et je suis supposée écrire des "livres" mais... j'ai la flemme. J'ai plus du mal à écrire mes propres trucs qu'une fanfic^^' Et voici la suite :)**

**Froshe : X'D effectivement^^ Et désolée^^ et... ben la voilà, assez rapidement du coup :p**

**Akira-Kyubi : Je te remercie et désolée de faire passer par tant d'état d'âme^^' J'espère néanmoins qu'elle te plaira jusqu'à la fin. Tout ça se finira dans quelques semaines maintenant. L'échéance approche et le nombre restant de chapitres diminue... Tu verras plus tard si Eren a eu raison de se fie à elle... et toi aussi du coup^^ Et ouais, très ! Je pense appeler un autre Jaeger. Car Eren a probablement des soucis neuro... en même temps, il a eu un début de vie difficile hélas :s**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : T'inquiète, je comprends. Merci quand même de laisser le temps de commenter :) Et ouais, quand je trouve, quand j'y pense, quand j'ai pas la flemme XD**

**Ce chapitre devrait vous donner quelques infos...**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Le chemin du retour avait été ennuyant. Levi ne pensait pas un jour dire cela en sortant à l'extérieur des Murs. Ils avaient mis moins de temps à rentrer au district de Karanes. Clare avait usé de son cri pour faire fuir les autres titans, ainsi, aucun d'eux n'eut à combattre, ou même à mourir. Le Capitaine avait remarqué que la bestiole semblait de plus en plus fatiguée, peinant également à crier. Elle restait sur son étalon, se faisant porter par lui, ou plutôt supporter. Et elle devenait également de plus en plus solitaire, restant avec eux sans pour autant être avec eux.

Les capitaines se faisaient de plus en plus de souci. Eren était mal, Levi sentait qu'il attendait qu'ils rentrent au QG pour parler en tête à tête avec elle. Tant qu'à Erwin, il était également soucieux et semblait de plus en plus irrité. Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ce fut une fois à l'intérieur de Rose que la situation avait commencé à être compliquée. Même pas un jour au QG que Clare était introuvable. Personne ne l'avait vue depuis. Son étalon était là mais la bestiole était absente. Son stock de nourriture était en partie vidé, montrant qu'elle s'état fait la malle avec des provisions. Le problème était de savoir où elle était allée. Levi préférait ne pas la voir dans les parages après ce qu'il s'était passé dans Maria avec le Titan Colossal et le Titan Cuirassé. Et puis, il y avait eu également ce moment où elle était tombée du haut du meuble et qu'elle avait rejeté violemment Hanji.

Depuis près de deux heures, Levi était auprès d'Eren qui avait commencé une crise de panique. Ce n'était pas courant avec le gamin mais la disparition de Clare l'avait plus touchée qu'il ne le pensait. Il marchait de long en large dans son bureau, les yeux écarquillés. Mikasa et Armin étaient également présents. Ils fixaient leur ami avec incompréhension et inquiétude. Eren ne voulait pas parler, il répétait des « Pas possible ». Parfois, il se rongeait les ongles, enlevant de la peau. Peu importait comment Levi ou ses amis tentaient de le calmer, Eren finissait toujours par recommencer à marcher comme ça, complètement ailleurs.

Sauf que là, Levi n'en pouvait plus.

_ Ohé, assis-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Eren ne l'écoutait pas malgré le ton froid. D'habitude, il aurait réagi et aurait obéi. Mais pas là. Levi fonça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui, il le prit par le col et l'obligea à s'assoir auprès de Mikasa et d'Armin. Le Capitaine fixa la jeune fille.

_ Tiens-le.

Elle obéit, obligeant à Eren à rester sur le canapé, la tête relevée vers lui, surpris. Levi se pointa devant lui, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

_ Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Comme il s'y attendait, il vit le gamin baisser les yeux. Levi soupira.

_ On n'a pas toute la journée. Si Clare va causer des problèmes alors parle au lieu de…

_ Elle ne va pas causer de problèmes ! Explosa Eren. Enfin, je crois.

Levi partagea un regard avec Mikasa et Armin. Ce dernier se tourna vers Eren.

_ Eren, dis-nous ce qu'il se passe. Si Clare ne va pas causer de problèmes, pourquoi est-elle partie ? Elle est peut-être en danger ?

Sur ces derniers mots, Levi vit Eren réagir.

_ Non. Je sais que ça ira.

Levi fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Quand Eren mentait, ses oreilles rougissaient.

_ Et si tu arrêtais de la protéger cinq minutes et que tu nous disais ce qu'il se passait vraiment ?

Le gamin se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche et baissa les yeux.

_ Clare n'est pas bien. Elle est comme malade. Quelque chose ronge son corps et elle perd de l'énergie. Je sais aussi que… elle voulait régler quelque chose. Elle voulait battre un de ses congénères après le retour de Shiganshina avant que son état ne se dégrade encore plus.

Levi baissa les bras.

_ T'es con ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit plutôt !

_ Parce qu'elle ne devait pas partir ! On en avait parlé vite fait. Je lui avais dit d'attendre avant de s'en aller comme ça. Je pensais qu'elle allait rester car elle me l'avait dit !

Levi soupira et se laissa s'asseoir à même le sol. Il fixa Eren.

_ Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Fit-il. Tu comptais rester silencieux encore ? Tu dis qu'elle est malade, que quelque chose ronge son corps, c'est quoi ? Sa cicatrice ?

Eren hocha les épaules. Levi vit encore qu'il mentait. Néanmoins, il ne le poussa pas.

_ Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit où elle allait ?

Il fit non de la tête.

_ Eren, glissa Armin. Si je me souviens bien, elle a dit que des congénères se trouvaient à Sina, peut-être même parmi les Chevaliers.

Levi tenta de garder son calme.

_Ah oui. C'est vrai… ça va encore être la merde._

Eren sembla également s'en rendre compte.

_ S'ils se battent en plein Sina, fit Mikasa, ça sera la pagaille. Peut-être encore pire qu'Annie.

Tous les quatre restèrent silencieux, se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était fort possible.

_ Elle a également dit que même ses congénères préféraient éviter le combat dans les Murs, fit Armin. Il y a peut-être une chance que l'autre la suive dans un endroit assez reculé.

Levi le fixa.

_ Comme avec le Titan Poilu ?

Le gamin blond acquiesça.

_ S'ils font partie des Chevaliers, ils ne doivent pas vouloir ternir leur image. Ils préfèrent la préserver au lieu de s'afficher en monstre.

_ Mais dans ce cas, reprit Eren, ils sont où ?

_ Peut-être hors les Murs, fit Levi sans y croire.

_ Ou dans des plaines désertées ou délaissées, fit Armin. Il y en a bien dans l'enceinte du Mur Rose. Là où nous avons fait nos entraînements, il y avait de grands espaces, que ce soit des forêts ou des plaines. Et puis, il y a des petits villages perdus ou des endroits comme celui-là.

_ C'est beaucoup de terrain à couvrir, fit Levi. Ça nous serait impossible.

Eren leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Il ne faut pas que le Commandant soit au courant de ça. Je suis sûr que Clare va revenir juste après ! Elle est puissante après tout. Et aussi, elle a promis de nous protéger.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Clare protéger le Bataillon, à n'importe quel prix visiblement, mais aussi, Eren lui avait sorti qu'elle avait fait une promesse. Il n'aimait pas ça. Et cacher cette information importante à Erwin, c'était plutôt une mauvaise décision.

_ Laisse-lui encore quatre jours, fit Eren. S'il te plaît.

Depuis qu'il était avec Eren, il faisait de plus en plus d'écart de conduite envers leur supérieur, surtout en cachant des informations. Malgré tout, il obtempéra.

_ Quatre, répéta Levi. Outre ce délai, j'en parle à Erwin, ok ?

Eren acquiesça violemment. Il semblait être totalement sûr que la bestiole reviendrait avant. Ses amis ne dirent rien mais pensaient probablement comme lui. Tout ça était louche. Et puis, il se demandait ce qu'avait Clare. Car comme l'avait dit Hanji il y avait quelques mois, si elle chopait un truc grave, ils n'avaient pas la connaissance pour la soigner, elle pouvait en crever. Si c'était une crise de sa cicatrice, elle s'en remettra. Toutefois, même si Clare était de plus en plus effrayante, elle demeurait une bonne arme malgré tout… si elle pouvait rester encore en vie jusqu'au nettoyage de Maria, ça serait tout aussi bien. Il fixa de nouveau Eren. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour lui car le gamin semblait s'attacher beaucoup trop à la bestiole.

Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle meure, du moins, pour le bien du gamin. Levi avait peur de sa réaction si elle venait à disparaître de sa vie.

* * *

Tout allait de travers et être dans le bureau d'Erwin, avec les principaux concernés par rapport à Clare, ce n'était pas rassurant du tout. Et pour en rajouter, il y avait deux lettres sur le bureau de leur Commandant. L'une d'elles portait l'emblème de la reine, et l'autre provenait de la Garnison. Levi se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver. Erwin avait les sourcils froncés et serrait le poing, se forçant à rester calme. Il les fixa un par un, s'arrêtant plus longtemps sur Eren. Il finit par soupirer doucement et prit d'abord la lettre de la Garnison.

_ J'ai reçu deux missives, dit-il sombre. La première vient de la Garnison. Ça concerne Annie Leonhardt.

Levi leva les yeux sur lui, surpris. Oh putain…

_ Elle est morte, reprit-il. Le cristal où elle s'est scellée a été brisé, avec elle dedans. Elle a été coupée en deux.

Hanji s'agita près de lui.

_ Pardon ? Brisée ? Morte ? Comment ça ? Ils décrivent comment le cristal a été brisé ?

Erwin avait un regard de plus en plus sombre. Il fit passer la lettre à Hanji qui l'a lue.

_ Avec Clare qui a disparu depuis ces derniers jours, je crains le pire, confia-t-il. C'est peut-être elle qui a tué Annie. Comme pour Berthold et Reiner.

Levi fronça les sourcils.

_Alors il pense aussi que c'est Clare qui a poussé Reiner sur sa griffe._

Hanji soupira près de lui. Elle lui passa la lettre, il ne prit pas la peine de la lire et la fit passer aux autres.

_ C'est vrai que ses griffes sont acérées, confia la scientifique. Mais pour briser du cristal ? Alors que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ? Dit-elle. J'ai un doute. Après tout, elle n'est pas arrivée à fissurer la cuirasse du Cuirassé. Erwin, s'il te plaît, ne mets pas tout sur le dos de Clare. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas nette mais de là à tuer tout le monde.

_ Elle a dit qu'elle tuerait quiconque pouvant nous nuire, non ? Souleva Levi. Annie a fait beaucoup de mal au Bataillon. Je ne serai pas surpris de constater que c'est elle qui a fait ça.

_ Arrêtez de vous en prendre à elle ! Tonna Eren. Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! Pourquoi faire confiance à la Garnison ? Ils ont retroussé leur veste pour se mettre aux côtés du couple royal.

Levi se tourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

_ Avoue que tout ce qui se passe arrange Clare. Tous ceux qui avaient l'air de la connaître sont morts. Que ce soit le Titan Bestial que le Cuirassé et le Colossal. Je ne serai pas surpris qu'Annie soit également des leurs.

Les yeux d'Eren se teintèrent d'incertitude mais malgré tout, il semblait avoir une confiance aveugle en Clare. Levi ne comprenait pas ça. Surtout maintenant qu'elle s'était barrée.

_ En parlant d'informations, reprit Erwin, la reine m'a envoyée une lettre. Et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. C'est peut-être un piège, même si c'est son écriture.

Tous le regardèrent, attendant la suite. Erwin prit la missive de la lettre et la sortit. Ses yeux étaient soucieux, inquiétants.

_ La reine semble savoir qui est Clare. Elle souhaite s'entretenir avec Hanji, Moblit, Levi, Eren et moi-même. Elle semble également savoir la nature des titans, sans entrer dans les détails. Et si nous avons juste, il se peut que Clare s'en prenne à elle et la tue. Ceci est uniquement dans l'hypothèse qu'elle tue tous ceux qui savent qui elle est. Dans le cas contraire, cela peut également être un piège.

_ La reine ne nous a jamais pigés, défendit Hanji. Enfin, pour le moment.

Levi n'était pas vraiment surpris.

_ Il fallait s'en douter, dit-il. La reine semblait être surprise en voyant Clare, que ce soit à notre retour de Maria ou à la réception. Elle n'a peut-être rien dit devant elle mais ça se voyait qu'elle semblait la connaître.

Il eut un silence. Tout le monde l'avait également remarqué sans pour autant le dire.

Eren eut un rire jaune.

_ Alors quoi ? Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il faut éliminer Clare ?

Erwin le fixa, mi-désolé, mi-affligé.

_ C'est une option, lâcha-t-il.

Eren soupira bruyamment, montrant sa désapprobation.

_ Vous ne savez rien d'elle ! La défendit-il.

Cette fois-ci, Levi vit Erwin froncer les sourcils, envoyant un regard noir.

_ Et comment ça se fait que tu es le seul à savoir plus de choses sur elle ? Demanda leur Commandant. Comment se fait-il que parmi toutes les personnes présentes, que ce soit toi à qui Clare parle ? Elle ne me dit plus rien depuis un moment.

Les yeux d'Eren semblèrent s'embraser, virant au vert. Levi se retint de reculer tellement que ce regard était colérique, dirigé contre Erwin. Eren avait l'air de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose.

_ A votre avis ? Cracha-t-il. Clare n'est pas une arme ! Clare n'aime pas qu'on l'utilise ! Et vous… Je… Je ne vous parle pas en tant que Commandant mais en tant qu'homme. Vous êtes un connard.

Ah. Ça, c'était dit. Levi claqua sa langue, irrité par la situation.

_ Eren, fit-il. Sors d'ici. Je pense que tu en as assez dit.

Erwin écarquilla les yeux, non pas par les propos d'Eren mais de Levi.

_ Nous n'en avons pas fini, contredit leur Commandant.

_ Erwin, reprit Levi. Stop. Eren, va dehors.

Il rencontra ses orbes toujours aussi brûlants et son cadet sortit du bureau, en claquant violemment la porte. Mikasa et Armin voulaient le suivre mais Levi les en empêcha.

_ Restez ici. Eren ne fera rien d'inconscient. Il faut voir pour plus tard.

Il ne les regardait pas, à la place, il affrontait Erwin dans un combat visuel.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ? Fit ce dernier.

L'atmosphère était de plus en plus tendue.

_ Erwin, je n'en ai rien carré si tu sautes Clare mais toutes ces conneries, ça suffit. Nous avons acquis deux armes. Eren pète un câble à cause de la bestiole qui a foutu le camp. Et la bestiole a probablement foutu le camp à cause de tes conneries relationnelles avec les femmes.

Erwin devint pâle, puis s'assombrit.

_ Tu ne sais rien de ma vie privée.

Levi plissa les yeux.

_ Ouais. Et j'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Mais si ça touche le professionnel, là, ça nous regarde. Il me semble que tu m'as déjà fait la réflexion pour ça.

Leur Commandant serra les dents mais resta maître de lui-même.

_ Peut-on revenir à nos affaires ? Conclut-il. Ce genre de disputes est contre-productif et est hors sujet.

_ Ouais, ouais.

Il eut un silence. Hanji s'agitait à ses côtés et il tourna la tête, apercevant son regard soucieux. Elle semblait penser à quelque chose. Puis, elle se tourna vers Erwin.

_ On va voir la reine ou pas alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

Leur Commandant acquiesça.

_ Oui. Nous y allons avec notre équipement. Je transmettrai mes directives s'il se passe quelque chose lorsque nous irons au palais royal. C'est également pour ça que je voulais qu'Armin et Mikasa soient présents.

Il les fixa. Levi écouta attentivement.

_ Armin, j'ai confiance en tes capacités de stratège. S'il se passe quelque chose, je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent Commandant. Mikasa, tu passeras également Capitaine si nous ne revenons pas. J'ai confiance en vous pour protéger le Bataillon d'Exploration. Je compte également sur vous si vous entendez quoique ce soit au sujet de Clare, provenant d'Eren.

Et voilà… il le sentait venir aussi. Et avec Armin, c'était difficile pour lui de mentir ou de cacher quelque chose. Levi soupira, las. Ces conneries ne cesseront jamais…

Erwin avait l'air de s'en rendre compte car il continua de fixer les plus jeunes.

_ Eren a effectivement dit quelque chose, confia Armin.

Mikasa resta silencieuse. Levi ne savait pas vraiment comment elle percevait Clare. Ou ne disait-elle rien pour protéger Eren ? Pourtant, il avait cru entendre de ce dernier qu'elle avait cafeté à ses parents que le gamin voulait s'engager chez les Explorateurs. Mais entre les parents et le Commandant du Bataillon, il y avait toutefois un fossé. Et Armin ne parvenait pas à cacher des choses. Il était trop sincère. Il se souciait également d'Eren mais aussi de Clare. Alors pourquoi le dire ?

_ Clare lui a dit qu'elle voulait aller tuer un congénère. Elle pensait qu'il pourrait s'en prendre au Bataillon.

Levi était surpris mais tenta de rester de marbre. Armin mentait mais pas totalement non plus.

_ Et elle est malade en ce moment, rajouta-t-il. Sa cicatrice s'est réouverte et avant que ça empire, elle voulait en finir rapidement. Eren pense qu'elle est partie précipitamment pour ça.

Il eut quelques secondes de silence où Erwin sembla sonder leur cadet. Levi espérait que leur Commandant ne voit pas le mensonge. Puis, il finit par redresser la tête et Levi croisa ses yeux turquoise. Un seul regard permit de lui confirmer qu'il avait vu qu'Armin mentait, ou du moins, il inventait des choses. Néanmoins, quelque chose semblait naître au fond de son regard.

Levi se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser car il fixa la lettre de la reine. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un profond silence. Puis, Erwin hocha la tête.

_ Clare va tuer un autre congénère alors ? Dit-il à voix haute. Doit-on penser que la reine est ce congénère ?

Oh putain.

_ Dans ce cas, fit Erwin, nous partons immédiatement pour le palais royal. Même si la reine nous tend un piège, elle peut nous dévoiler des choses, notamment sur la nature de Clare et les titans. Et si Clare veut tuer la reine, qu'elle le fasse. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvons la défier. Sans compter qu'Eren refusera de la tuer. De l'autre, ça nous arrange qu'elle le fasse. Si la royauté faiblit, il y a plus de chance que l'armée reprenne le contrôle.

Il les fixa tous. Levi fronça les sourcils. Erwin pensait à trop de choses et ces théories étaient faisables. Il se retint de soupirer en serrant la mâchoire. Comme le disait Eren, leur Commandant utilisait à loisir les autres, et Clare en faisait partie.

_ Vous pouvez disposer. Nous partons d'ici une heure.


	56. Chapter 56

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews ! Faudrait que je change de disque un jour.**

**J'ai changé l'image de couverture de la fic ! Par contre, pas sûr qu'on voit bien^^'**

**Bien, bien... réponses aux commentaires !**

**LayOfHealing : Certes, avec les ventouses en moins^^ X'D c'est vrai que ça serait pas mal un régime d'algue et c'est pas ce qui manque sous l'océan *en musique*. Le dentiste, ça, aucune idée. Je n'y suis plus allée depuis une dizaine d'année (voir 15 ans). Pas faux. C'est déjà beaucoup :s Et pour ton interrogation, j'ai été voir du coup sur le net et je pense que j'ai dû me tromper de temps en temps sur l'emploi de ces trucs. Et j'ai pas des masses compris aussi^^' il y en a, c'est pour se plaindre (je crois que c'est tant qu'à) et l'autre... je sais plus pour quelle utilisation. Au début, j'ai lu "Et Erwin, on se le fait". Petit bug. Et va savoir s'il se fait Clare ou pas... Toi aussi tu veux le frapper finalement ? X'D Ahah, la patience n'est pas la meilleure de tes vertus :p Yep, Annie est mourue en reprenant tes mots :D Paix à son âme. Et maintenant, tu m'as foutu la chanson de Jésus Revient dans la tête. **

**Akinoyo : Je ne sais combien de personnes n'apprécient guère Erwin donc bon, ton commentaire ne me surprend pas. Il me fait rire plutôt XD C'est vrai qu'il s'en prend plein la gueule^^ Tant qu'à tes hypothèses, tu pourras les confirmer dans le chapitre qui viendra après celui-ci ;) Et t'inquiète, Erwin s'en prendra d'autres dans la gueule X'D**

**Nekolie : Oh ? Mais c'est bon les soupes ! Surtout en hiver^o^ avec des croûtons ! J'en étais sûre pour Erwin XD Je crois que pas mal ont apprécié ce moment^^ Mais ouais, Eren est chamboulé et on saura pourquoi, en partie, dans ce chapitre. Effectivement, les trois titans, tous morts. Effectivement, Armin pourrait tenir tête à Erwin... avec quelques années en plus et plus de témérité. Tant qu'au rendez-vous, à voir^^**

**Un chapitre presque calme avant l'ouverture du dernier arc.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

S'il pouvait l'éviter, il le ferait. Mais ils devaient avoir cette discussion. Seuls, dans cette chambre d'auberge, ils étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets ou des oreilles vagabondes. Le Capitaine fixait la neige qui tombait dehors. Depuis leur départ, la neige ne cessait de tomber et de s'accumuler. C'était de plus en plus difficile de marcher avec leur monture. Il faisait trop froid et le vent s'élevait parfois, les gelant. Ainsi, ils avaient préféré s'arrêter en cours de route.

_ Eren, fit Levi. Nous devons parler de Clare.

Il vit le reflet de son cadet dans la vitre. Il était surpris mais rapidement, de l'irritation passa sur ses traits, peu enclin à poursuivre cette discussion. Eren préférait plutôt se reposer que de parler de choses qui fâchent.

_ Encore ? S'exclama-t-il. Je ne sais rien de plus. Je préfère dormir.

_ Eren, tonna Levi en se retournant.

Sa voix grave et sérieuse avait fait frissonner le plus jeune, au vue du léger tremblement qu'il avait pu voir. Eren le regardait avec un air ennuyé, voulant à tout prix se coucher.

_ Tu sais bien que tout le monde n'est pas immortel, hein ? Tu le sais mieux que personne.

Il le vit se décomposer sous son regard. De la tristesse envahit ses yeux verts et bleus. Eren semblait mal à l'aise et pressentait ce que Levi allait dire.

_ Je le sais bien ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler, je sais très bien faire la part des…

_ Que se passera-t-il si Clare crève ?

Eren se figea sur place. Ses yeux fixèrent le vide. Encore une fois, Levi le vit frissonner, plus violemment cette fois. Son regard semblait abandonner la lutte et ses yeux brillèrent, prêts à pleurer. Il avait touché là où ça faisait mal et Levi aurait voulu avoir tord. C'était un des pires scénarios qu'il s'était imaginé.

_ Comment tu peux dire ça ? Ricana Eren jaune. Tu dis ça… tu parles d'elle comme… Tu n'as vraiment aucun tact.

Levi ne voulait pas dire ça, il aurait voulu ne pas le dire mais c'était le meilleur moyen de faire comprendre à Eren des choses essentielles. Surtout sur cette créature.

_ Je sais bien que tu l'apprécies de moins en moins mais de là à parler d'elle comme ça…

_ Elle n'est pas ta mère, claqua Levi.

Eren leva les yeux vers lui, choqué, blessé.

_ Comment tu peux dire ça ? Marmonna-t-il. Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Et en même temps qu'il prononçait cette question, ses yeux furent remplis de larme, coulant sur ses joues. Ses lèvres tremblotèrent. Toute l'émotion jaillit et un poids semblait partir un peu des épaules du gamin. Eren était ébranlé.

_ Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Gémit-il plus fort. Je sais bien que Clare n'est pas ma mère !

Levi s'approcha de son cadet, voulant le prendre dans ses bras mais ce dernier le rejeta, s'extirpant de ces derniers et bondit du lit, recommençant à parcourir la salle de long en large, comme un animal prisonnier. Il agitait ses mains, comme dépassé par tout ça.

_ Me touche pas ! Cria-t-il. Putain mais c'est quoi ça ? Tu me fais quoi là ? Si tu cherches à me blesser, c'est réussi ! Tu veux que je l'enterre déjà ? Que je la tue ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça, Eren. Arrête de marcher comme ça et pose-toi.

_ Non !

_ Eren ! Il faut que tu en prennes conscience ! Si elle est malade comme tu le dis et qu'on ne sait pas comment la guérir, elle peut mourir !

Le gamin se stoppa dans sa marche et se tourna vers Levi. Ses larmes continuaient de sortir de ses yeux. Il essayait de se les essuyer, mais peine perdue.

_ Je sais bien ! Répondit-il. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! Je veux pas qu'elle parte ! Clare est si importante pour nous ! Elle nous protège ! Elle est gentille ! Elle est peut-être effrayante en combat mais elle est gentille avec nous ! Je veux pas qu'elle parte !

Levi se sentait désolé pour lui.

_ Eren, reprit-il plus doux. Elle est surtout importante à tes yeux. Je suis désolé de te dire ce genre de chose mais ta vraie mère est morte depuis longtemps. Clare ne pourra jamais la remplacer. Peu importe si elle te protège, qu'elle te conseille, qu'elle t'écoute, qu'elle te gronde, ou qu'elle t'entraîne au combat. Elle n'est pas humaine. Et elle peut également mourir comme tout être.

Le gamin renifla et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il pleura à chaudes larmes. Aussitôt, Levi sauta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Eren voulut se dégager mais Levi le tint contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, sans lui faire de mal non plus. Une de ses mains se mit sur ses cheveux en bataille et il le caressa doucement. Il était impuissant face à cela. Et il devait rester autant que possible avec Eren. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pète un câble avec tout ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. Que pouvait faire Eren s'il arrivait quelque chose à cette bestiole ? Le Capitaine se retrouvait dans une position indélicate.

Tuer ou ne pas tuer Clare ? Elle était trop dangereuse. Il en avait peur. Elle cachait trop de choses. Mais forcément, il fallait qu'Eren s'attache à elle. Il n'aimait pas ça. Tout ça allait mal finir si ça continuait ainsi. Et au fond de lui, il maudit encore plus Clare pour voler le cœur d'Eren. Il ne l'aimait peut-être pas comme lui, mais il l'aimait assez pour la confondre avec une figure maternelle. Levi devait montrer à Eren qu'elle était juste une chose horrible, un être semblable aux titans pour qu'il arrête de s'accrocher à elle. Mais comment faire alors qu'elle protégeait Eren et montrait autant de tendresse envers lui ? Contrairement à d'autres personnes, comme Berthold, Reiner et Annie, Clare semblait être fidèle à Eren, au Bataillon d'Exploration.

Hanji avait également du mal à la voir comme une potentielle ennemie.

_ Je suis désolé, murmura Levi.

Il serra Eren contre lui, mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Le gamin n'allait pas digérer ça tout de suite. Il le garderait à l'esprit et Levi voulait qu'il s'en souvienne. C'était peut-être dégueulasse mais s'il se passait quelque chose par la suite, Eren pourrait peut-être se détacher de cette vision de la fausse mère. Mais c'était un fait, il l'avait blessé. Et quoiqu'il se passe, qu'il advienne, il resterait avec lui. Ainsi, il obligea à relever la tête d'Eren vers lui. Ils se fixèrent, un moment en silence. Les orbes verts et bleus du gamin s'écarquillèrent de surprise, s'agrandissant. En même temps, ses larmes cessèrent de couler.

Levi ignorait comment il le regardait mais il voulait juste lui faire savoir à quel point il était désolé mais qu'il serait également là pour lui. Il savait également qu'il ne pouvait remplacer certaines personnes. C'était égoïste de sa part. Et pourtant, il sentit Eren se calmer un peu plus sous lui, se détendant. Dans ce silence presque sacré, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Le gamin finit par relever la tête vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, timide, aérien. Et en même temps, Levi sentit également tous ces sentiments. « Je sais », « Je te pardonne », « Reste avec moi », « Je t'aime », « Aime-moi ». Le plus âgé attrapa l'arrière de sa tête, l'obligeant à continuer de le fixer. Ses doigts se mêlèrent à ses cheveux alors qu'Eren le fixait avec une certaine fatigue… Non, c'était autre chose. Eren avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de sentir sa tendresse. Levi baissa sa tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Il recommença et Eren se joignit à cette danse légère et lente. Le gamin prit de l'avant et passa ses bras autour du cou de Levi, se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Il l'agrippait comme un désespéré alors qu'il abattait sa bouche contre la sienne, avide, possessive. Eren le désirait tout entier. Levi se laissa faire, se laissant entraîner et sentant toutes ces sensations parcourir son corps. Ses mains bougèrent, caressant son cadet. Il sentait tout son corps. En passant pas son cou, ses épaules, sa taille et ses hanches prononcées. Une de ses mains remonta son haut et ses doigts touchèrent enfin sa peau brûlante, chaleureuse.

_ Eren, parvint à dire Levi entre deux baisers désespérés.

Le plus jeune ne put répondre qu'un piètre gémissement et s'activa un peu plus. Il se rapprocha plus de Levi et emprisonna sa taille avec ses jambes, obligeant son ventre à se coller contre celui de son aîné. Ils s'embrassèrent, suçotant la langue de l'autre, se mordant parfois. Leurs mains se perdirent dans les vêtements. Levi ne contrôlait plus rien, il avait l'impression que ses mains possédaient leur propre conscience.

Eren le dépassait dans cette position, obligeant Levi à pencher la sienne en arrière afin d'avoir accès à sa bouche. Le sol n'était pas agréable. Le plus âgé prit alors la décision de reprendre le contrôle et d'attraper le plus jeune à la taille, il le serra et avec la force de son corps, il se releva. Dans l'action, Eren avait forcé son emprise de ses jambes. Ses mains se mirent sur les épaules de Levi afin d'avoir un minimum de stabilité.

A tâtons, le plus âgé recula jusqu'à sentir le lit. Dans leurs gestes gauches, il tomba à moitié, emporta Eren avec lui. Surpris au début, ils laissèrent vite tomber dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Eren se replaça un peu mieux, libérant la taille de Levi, mettant ses jambes de chaque côté de lui, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui. Levi se laissa faire alors que le plus jeune se releva légèrement, retirant son haut, laissant une peau hâlée et musclée, mais encore jeune. Sa musculature ne sera pas encore mûre avant quelques années. Le plus âgé ne fit rien, se délectant juste de ce que lui offrait Eren, en toute simplicité, en toute intimité. La barrière avait été franchie depuis longtemps. Ils avaient déjà passé quelques nuits blanches, dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, à entendre les soupirs de l'un et de l'autre. Eren était plus mûr, plus impétueux, plus impulsif une fois la gêne passée.

Là encore, il le confirma en se levant au-dessus de Levi et en enlevant ses bas, dévoilant une virilité tendue et bien trop épaisse. Eren semblait être frustré par bien des manières. Avant que le plus jeune se rabaisse, Levi choisit ce moment pour se lever et attrapa cette virilité tendue. Il passa un rapide coup de langue sur toute sa longueur avant de l'avaler, envoyant un regard provocant à Eren. Ce dernier le fixait, rougi mais ne rompit pas pour autant le contact. Au contraire, il était complètement excité et commença à gémir, passant une main dans les cheveux de son aîné, le caressant avec tendresse. Levi fit des va-et-vient lents, resserrant ses lèvres à l'extrémité avant de les détendre et de recommencer. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la respiration d'Eren. Ses doigts étaient en train de caresser ses cheveux et en même temps, il les serrait, essayant de se contrôler. Sous ses soins, Levi sentit qu'Eren tentait de ne pas venir. Ainsi, il décida d'arrêter et se rallongea sur le lit, s'essuyant la bouche tout en fixant le plus jeune. Ce dernier se remit en position et fixa son aîné, haletant.

Levi passa une main derrière sa tête et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant tendrement. Il était serré dans ses habits et capta également qu'Eren avait la chair de poule. Il le caressa et inversa les rôles. Il mit Eren sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de lui. Allant plus vite, il envoya voltiger son haut et son bas sans plus de cérémonie. Puis, il tira d'un coup sec la couverture et les mit sur eux. Surtout sur Eren.

_ Tu vas attraper froid si ça continue, chuchota-t-il.

Eren le fixait avec vénération. Ses yeux reprirent une teinte normale, oscillant entre le bleu vert. Certes, ils brillaient toujours, il avait les yeux rouges mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre au fond de ses prunelles.

_ Réchauffe-moi alors, invita le plus jeune, sérieux.

Levi se pencha de nouveau sur lui, caressant sa tempe et déposant ses lèvres. Eren passa ses mains autour de son cou et ils se frottèrent, se réchauffant, sentant leur peau. Eren était tout de même plus chaud que lui et cette chaleur le revigorait en cette nuit d'hiver. Leur corps mimèrent une danse ancestrale, saccadée mais comme à leur habitude, ils prenaient le temps de se découvrir, de sentir chaque parcelle de peau de l'autre. Ils prenaient le temps d'enregistrer les soupirs et les gémissements de l'autre. Ils prenaient conscience de l'autre et de son odeur. Le tout se mélangeait, donnant une chose indéfinissable, un lien qui était bien plus fort que tout. Le faire était différent pour Levi. Ce n'était pas l'acte en lui-même, ni le fait de s'exciter par des préliminaires, mais le fait d'être ensemble, de se sentir uni et lié à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de spécial. Et c'était Eren. Ce gamin. Il tira un peu plus la couverture sur eux, les cachant maintenant de la lumière de la chambre. En même temps, la chaleur fut plus forte, à un point que Levi sentit qu'il commençait à transpirer. Ce câlin était bien plus intense que n'importe quel attouchement coquin. Se serrer dans les bras de l'un de l'autre était revitalisant et brûlant. Eren était à lui. Il était à Eren. Et rien ne changera cet état de fait.

Puis, le plus jeune reprit les devants et fit tourner Levi sur le côté, le mettant sur le dos. Il attrapa la couverture et la mit autour d'eux, autour de lui alors qu'il se relevait légèrement. Cela permit de faire entrer un peu de fraîcheur et les petites gouttes de sueur disparurent par cet effet. Ils se fixèrent encore, en silence. Ils se caressaient du bout des doigts le buste. Levi sentait toute cette vite sous ses mains, sentant et voyant le ventre du plus jeune se soulever et s'abaisser. Il parvenait à capter les tambourinements que son cœur faisait dans cette poitrine jeune, faisant trembler sa peau à chaque pulsation. Et il savait qu'Eren devait sentir la même chose pour lui.

Eren se plaça au-dessus de Levi, mettant ses jambes de chaque côté de son aîné, dans un emplacement bien significatif. L'aîné arqua un sourcil, surpris.

_ Tu ne veux pas que je te prépare avant ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Eren mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et saliva abondamment avant de venir humidifier son intimité.

_ Je veux être avec toi, souffla-t-il. Je ne veux pas attendre.

Levi se sentit frissonner et caressa le gamin. Il l'aimait bordel. Il l'aimait.

_ Comme tu veux, dit-il en se relevant légèrement et caressant la joue du plus jeune.

Il l'embrassa chastement, aérien avant qu'Eren ne rompe le contact et pousse doucement Levi sur le lit. Depuis tout à l'heure, ils étaient dans sa largeur, peu agréable mais c'était mieux que de rester sur le sol. Et puis, ils se feraient moins prendre sur le lit que sur un plancher grinçant.

Eren vint se placer au-dessus de lui et s'abaissa doucement. En même temps, Levi se dirigea et avec son autre main, il guida également son cadet à se mettre en bonne position. Comme il le craignait, il était étroit, mais pas autant qu'il le pensait. Il vit Eren se crisper un peu de douleur. Levi arrêta mais son cadet n'était pas du même avis, il s'empala volontairement dessus, arrachant quelques gémissements entre la douleur et le plaisir. Ses doigts rentrèrent dans sa peau et Levi sentait également qu'il le griffait. Puis, lorsqu'il fut assez mis, Eren prit un temps de pause. Levi le regarda, voyant son air déprimé mais aussi ce besoin de tendresse et d'amour. Ses yeux exprimaient tellement de choses qu'il était difficile de tout analyser. Le plus âgé finit par prendre sa main hâlée et l'amena jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser sur ses doigts, puis sur le dos sa main. Il finit par le fixer avec ses yeux aciers, exprimant tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Il sentit Eren frissonner violemment à l'entente de ses mots. Une émotion intense naquit au fond de ses yeux, menaçant de couler de ces derniers.

_ Je t'aime aussi ! Répondit-t-il en se baissant sur lui.

Eren lui donna un baiser fougueux, passionné et tellement doux en même temps. Ils étaient là, encore l'un contre l'autre, à se caresser. Puis, Levi commença à se mouvoir en lui, par petits à-coups afin qu'Eren se détende. Le plus jeune gémissait déjà, murmurant son prénom maintes et maintes fois de cette intonation qu'il connaissait tant. Puis, lorsqu'il se sentit complètement détendu, apte à recevoir son aîné, Eren se redressa et se mut à son tour, réalisant des mouvements de haut en bas, alternant parfois avec des mouvements de rotation. Levi se laissa faire au début, caressant ses bras avec ses mains, sentant tous les muscles du plus jeune se mouvoir. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il se redressa et prit Eren dans ses bras. Automatiquement, ils croisèrent leurs jambes chacun derrière eux et entamèrent une sorte de mouvement de balancier, d'abord lent, tout en se câlinant, déposant des baisers papillons dans le cou de l'autre, se murmurant des petits riens qui disaient pourtant tellement. Leurs mains effleurèrent leur peau, se perdirent dans leurs cheveux. Parfois, ils se fixaient pour se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Et ils continuaient ce mouvement de balancier, se sentant avec l'autre, se prenant dans les bras. Ils se sentaient et voyaient qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Levi savait qu'Eren adorait cette position. Ils étaient proches, ils pouvaient se câliner et puis, son cadet pouvait également prendre le dessus, bougeant, mouvant afin de lui faire plaisir. Il voulait partager tout ça avec Levi, partager tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Cette étreinte les perdait, les faisait oublier tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Fini les problèmes. Fini les soucis. Fini les embrouilles politiques. Fini les batailles. Parce qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Et qu'ainsi, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient toujours se retrouver.


	57. Chapter 57

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**On va vite passer aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : Probablement, je pense que c'est aléatoire selon les adresses IP. Ah oui... tu détestes plus soupe qu'Erwin ? Comme on dit, la vérité blesse toujours^^ Et nos protagonistes n'en ont pas fini XD Genre un lemon c'est synonyme de tempête ! ... ok. Tu n'as pas tord XD Et chez eux, il neige, c'est pire. Eren n'est plus vraiment prude, ça, c'est sûr XD oh ben avec tous ces mois d'abstinence, oui, il y a du en avoir des nuits blanches X'D Tu n'es pas la seule... moi aussi j'aimerai ce genre de relation -_-**

**LayOfHealing : En retard ? De ? Où ? Comment ? Avec qui ? Tu sais que je déteste ce dessin animé en plus ? Il m'énerve au plus haut point ! Et on va bouffer Sébastien ! Même si je suis végé. Oh que oui ! Pourquoi cette langue est-elle si compliquée ? -_- Ouais, mince aux gros seins. Comme tu dis, la pauvre. Et comme dit le proverbe, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre^^ Yep, effectivement. Même si bon, elle n'est pas très humaine pour qu'on l'assimile comme tel. Tu es très claire^^ Et ça, on le saura également bientôt ;) Arf. Faut que je vois combien mon assurance rembourse :p**

**Akinoyo : Ouais, perverse XD Et merci^^ d'ailleurs, je viens de capter que je n'ai pas annoncé le lemon^^ Je t'avoue que j'ai hésité à mettre Eren en seme. De mon point de vue, c'est un souple seke, mais au début, Eren est en formation uke XD Mais généralement, j'ai aussi du mal à le voir seme. Certes, il est impulsif, mais c'est encore un gamin aussi et face à un adulte de 15ans son aîné... l'expérience prime :p Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les PS qui finissent par XD Ils m'ont fait rire et le majuscules ne me dérangent pas, j'ai bien deviné que tu parlais à toi-même XD (moi aussi, je mets beaucoup de XD). Au moins, tu as tenté d'énoncer des hypothèses :p**

**Levicchi Ackerman : Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire, de commenter et de donner des nouvelles. Ça me fait plaisir^^ Déjà, félicitations pour ton bac ! Même si tu ne l'as pas eu avec mention, c'est déjà bien ! Surtout si tu as eu 39 de fièvre. Bordel comme je te plains... Pourquoi ça t'inquiète ? Tu peux pas redemander l'an prochain ? La fac psy, généralement, c'est assez soft. Tant que tu es assidue, apprends régulièrement tes cours, il n'y a pas de souci ;) Et bien, merci^^ j'avais peur que cette suite ne plaise pas à tout le monde étant donné que ça se base sur l'univers d'origine et donc, des derniers scans également^^ Ouais, pour certaines réponses aux reviews, j'en ai même trop dit XD Mais si ça t'a servi à éclairer certains points de la fic, tant mieux :) c'est sûr, ce n'est pas facile à tout comprendre car il faut aussi se souvenir du premier volet^^ Tu n'es pas la seule à qui Ik manque. Merci également d'avoir un avis mitigé sur elle, et non pas soit blanc, soit noir^^ Bientôt, toutes les zones d'ombres vont disparaître ;) Le Levi d'avant et de maintenant sont ressemblants, c'est aussi un clin d'oeil au premier volet^^ Mais j'ai essayé également de faire les choses un peu différemment. Et comme tu dis, il reste encore des chapitres donc les galères ne sont pas finies XD Merci de prendre des nouvelles de mes loulous^^ Je pense que tu as du voir dans certains chapitres que j'ai hélas perdu mon Zadkiel... et que mon Castiel commençait à déprimer (et à tomber malade, infection dentaire). Mais j'ai deux nouveaux, dont un que je vais devoir emmener au véto pour avoir des conseils sur son comportement. Et dans 6 semaines, j'en adopte un autre petit^^ 17 ans, c'est déjà pas mal pour un chat, je comprends que tu commences à avoir peur. Après, comme on dit, quand l'appétit va, tout va. Profite de ces moments avec ton chat :) Mais il a eu quoi pour être blessé à la patte ? Tombé ? Des oiseaux ? Quelle espèce ? Les rats sont merveilleux, même si leur santé est fragile et vivent peu... il faut aussi être bien informé et savoir quoi faire pour les accueillir. Ils ne sont pas à mettre dans les mains de tout le monde^^ Et non, tu ne m'as pas perdu dans ta review :p Tout viendra peu à peu et voici la suite ;)**

**rukiiakuchikufukutaicho : Les bugs de la technologie :p Si ça te permet d'oublier un peu, tant lieux et j'espère que ça va un peu mieux. De rien et encore merci à toi^^ Et voici la suite^^**

**Bon... attendez-vous à du lourd niveau explication (il y a des notes à la fin). Je publierai dans deux ou trois jours le temps que vous compreniez ces histoires. C'est important pour la suite.**

**Je vous conseille également d'écouter ce chapitre sur une des ost de SnK : youtube point com slash ****watch ? v = CBPoRHBKpvs (en enlevant les espaces et mettant le lien correctement, ça va de soit) à 29:29.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_ Vous êtes en retard, fit la reine.

Levi fut surpris en la voyant ainsi. Elle ne portait qu'une robe simple, ocre, sans artifice. Seulement une ceinture venait cerner sa taille. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux bruns détachés. Elle semblait également pressée, ou plutôt stressée.

Ça surprit leur groupe.

_ Nous sommes désolés, s'excusa Erwin. La neige nous a retardés.

Elle secoua la tête et les invita à rentrer.

_ Veuillez me suivre. Il ne faut pas que mon époux vous voit ici. Et encore moins elle.

Levi arqua un sourcil et partagea un regard avec Eren et Hanji. Elle parlait de Clare, n'était-il pas ?

Erwin était devant eux, silencieux. Il ne parvenait pas à voir sa réaction.

_ A ce propos, fit-il enfin, que voulez-vous dire à propos de la lettre ? Vous connaissez Clare ? Et la nature des titans ?

La reine se tourna rapidement vers lui, lançant un regard. Elle lui sourit avant de reprendre sa route, elle marchait vite, trop vite. Levi se tint sur ses gardes, prêt à dégainer. Il regardait autour de lui, essayant de voir des soldats. D'essayer de déceler un piège. Mais pour le moment, il ne voyait rien. Même dans les hauteurs, il n'y avait rien.

_ Clare est… commença la reine. Elle est spéciale et puissante. Elle est née pour être une arme.

_ Comment ça elle est née pour être une arme ?

_ Elle est le fruit d'une formidable évolution. C'est un roi parmi les rois. C'est un dieu, un vrai dieu. Ou une déesse, comme vous voulez, les deux lui vont. Mais elle est tellement puissante que ça la nuit également. Vous ne savez même pas tout ce dont elle est capable. Ce dont elle a fait. Ce qu'elle est capable de faire. Ce qu'elle est. Vous n'avez aucune idée de sa puissance. Le Bataillon d'Exploration ignore sur quoi et qui il est tombé. S'il y a bien quelque chose dont vous pouvez sacrifier votre vie, c'est bien elle.

Levi écarquilla les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'entendre un taré d'Adorateur du Mur. La reine parlait de cette chose avec entrain, avec passion. Il pouvait presque la voir sourire. Elle était complètement obnubilée par ce qu'elle disait et par Clare. Il fallait se méfier d'elle… Effectivement, elle pourrait très bien les tuer juste pour garder son monstre rien qu'à elle.

_ J'espère que vous ne lui avez pas fait de mal. Enfin, surtout psychologiquement. Physiquement, elle pourrait tous vous tuer en moins de dix secondes. Peut-être vingt en comptant le Capitaine Levi.

Ça, ils savaient tous déjà. Et le nommé n'aimait pas ce qu'elle disait. Si elle savait que Clare avait peut-être des problèmes à cause d'eux… ou plutôt à cause d'Erwin.

_ Elle est malade, lâcha Eren.

Oh le con.

_ Elle m'a dit que quelque chose la rongeait et l'affaiblissait.

Et là, ils entendirent la reine éclater de rire. Elle sembla sautiller, comme aux anges.

_ Effectivement, elle est bien malade. Quelque chose la ronge et l'affaiblit mais elle ne va pas mourir pour autant. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Il lui en faut plus pour ça.

Elle ricanait.

Levi n'avait pas confiance, il regarda Eren et s'approcha de lui.

_ Au moindre problème, il faudra s'enfuir d'ici. Ou même tuer la reine. Elle est tarée.

Erwin accéléra le pas, surprenant Levi et leurs camarades.

_ Pourquoi m'avez-vous libéré ? Demanda-t-il. Est-ce elle ? Votre fameuse amie ?

La reine ne s'arrêta pas pour autant mais tourna la tête vers lui. Levi vit son visage souriant, beaucoup trop souriant.

_ A votre avis ? Elle a jeté son dévolu sur le Bataillon d'Exploration. A cause d'une foutue promesse d'il y a longtemps. Mais… ce n'est pas grave. Parce que je ferai tout mon possible pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Elle est tout pour moi. Je m'en fous d'être née femelle, Clare est à moi et personne d'autre !

Ses dernières paroles étaient rêches et froides. Erwin ralentit le pas, probablement surpris.

La reine était-elle amoureuse de Clare ?

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda leur Commandant. Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

Elle ricana de nouveau.

_ Ce que je suis et qui je suis, vous vous en doutez un peu. Je suis peut-être moins puissante que Clare mais je peux tout autant vous tuer si je le veux. Mais comme je vous ai dits, je veux rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Alors, je ne vous ferai rien. Je vous protégerai également jusqu'à qu'elle décide de vous laisser tomber. Et il me semble qu'elle ne va pas tarder à vous laisser. Vous savez tout comme moi qu'elle est ici, non ? Elle doit parler avec mon époux, à l'heure qu'il est. Ou plutôt, ils sont en train de se disputer. En vous menant à elle, j'espère également éviter une apocalypse tout en vous donnant quelques révélations croustillantes.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Elle ne venait pas de dire plutôt qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils se rencontrent ?

_ Vous vous foutez de nous, non ?

Et hormis ça, elle avait fait exprès d'employer ces mots, non ?

Cette fois-ci, la reine tourna sur elle-même et marcha à reculons, tout en fixant le Capitaine. Ce dernier n'aimait pas sa façon de le dévisager. Elle arborait ce sourire constant. Elle semblait satisfaite, tellement heureuse.

Tout ça, elle l'avait prévu. Et Levi ne put s'empêcher de sentir un goût amer au fond de sa bouche. Encore une fois, il se retrouvait utilisé pour servir aux plus grands. Sauf qu'ici, en plus que ce soit des grands, il était fort probable que c'était des monstres.

_ Vous nous avez utilisés, conclut Erwin. Les dossiers ont été laissés volontairement, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se retourna, se dirigeant vers une embouchure du couloir où de grands escaliers menaient en bas. Ils l'empruntèrent. Cet escalier semblait infini, tellement qu'il descendait en profondeur. La reine ne répondit pas tout de suite, fredonnant joyeusement en sautillant sur les marches. Erwin ne répéta pas sa question, il attendait que la reine daigne parler. De toute façon, elle avait l'air de vouloir tout leur dire. Mais la patience n'était pas la première qualité du Capitaine Levi, loin de là. Il claqua sa langue de mécontentement et reçut un regard réprobateur de la part d'Erwin. Il soupira et observa une fois de plus autour d'eux.

Il n'y avait toujours pas d'hommes, ou du moins, pas des personnes suspectes. Les hauteurs étaient laissées libres et quelque chose frappa Levi en observant les lieux. Ils étaient dans la nouvelle aile, celle nouvellement construite où personne ne savait à quoi ça servait. C'était beaucoup trop grand. Plus les escaliers descendaient, plus la hauteur sous plafond augmentait. Ils faisaient au moins une dizaine de mètres. Et l'escalier continuait de descendre, encore et encore, en zigzague, construit en fer. Les matériaux étaient moches, alors que juste avant, tout était en pierre taillée, belle, nettoyée, claire. L'ensemble où ils étaient semblait être construit à la va-vite.

Ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Il partagea un regard inquiet avec Hanji, Eren et Moblit. Erwin était toujours devant mais Levi remarqua également qu'il regardait autour de lui. Tout était trop suspect.

_ Il fallait bien étoffer tout ça, répondit enfin la reine après plusieurs minutes de silence. Les dossiers que vous avez trouvés ont été effectivement laissés volontairement, et de manière à ce que vous les trouvez. Dommage, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de prendre les meilleurs.

Levi enrageait dans son for intérieur. Il avait envie de la gifler.

_ Mon époux n'est au courant de rien, évidemment. Il n'aime pas vraiment Clare. Elle a juste une seule utilité à ses yeux. Bien que ça soit raté maintenant. Mais il ne le sait pas encore. Les mâles, de toute espèce, sont vraiment des idiots, vous ne trouvez pas ? Commandant Smith ?

Elle lui parlait froidement.

_ Enfin, reprit-elle, tout sera bientôt fini et Clare verra que je suis la seule digne d'elle. Nous serons ensembles, pour toujours. Parce que c'est ma petite femme chérie.

Oh putain… elle se faisait un roman ou quoi ? Elle était complètement fichée sur la bestiole. Et ça leur avait apporté des problèmes. Hélas, Levi sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine et qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'ils ignoraient. Cette constatation le frustra. Si Clare avait été sincère avec eux, peut-être qu'ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation. Ou alors, elle avait choisi de ne rien dire car elle savait que le Bataillon pourrait l'expulser malgré son intention de les protéger.

_ Vous savez, reprit-elle. Notre nom signifie bien « Révélations » et « Apocalypse ». Nous avons repris l'idéologie des Reiss, transmise par tout le premier ancêtre, Sweis*. Son nom a changé au cours des années, afin de noyer le poisson et perdre les pistes. Mais il a transmis son idéologie malgré tout. Vous la connaissez bien maintenant, non ? L'Humanité a fauté. Les humains sont imparfaits et ont causé de grands bouleversements. Et à force de jouir de leur pseudo-suprématie sur toutes les espèces de cette Terre, ils ont été punis. Les titans et les Hybrides sont apparus pour les châtier. Sweis a choisi quelques personnes qu'il a protégées au sein de ces murs et a purgées le reste. Les Asiatiques, les Noirs, les Hâlés… bref, tous humains trop différents physiquement ont été éliminés, que ce soit par les titans ou par des massacres. Au final, il ne restait que les typés européens. Vous. Même s'il existe encore quelques cas. Comme le Capitaine Levi et sa cousine Mikasa, des typés asiatiques. Ou encore le jeune Jaeger typé turc. Il ne reste que les mêmes personnes, avec des ancêtres communs, des idées communes. Tout ça pour recréer une Humanité plus saine mais en même temps, esclave d'une seule figure. Les Reiss et les titans. Les titans sont les méchants monstres. Les machines décérébrées et ratées pour la plupart. Et les Reiss, leur bienfaiteur. Mais tout a volé en éclat à cause du Bataillon d'Exploration. Et voilà où ça nous mène. Il a fallu que nous, on reprenne les rênes de tout ça et de réinstaurer la monarchie sous notre nom de Reiss et d'Anakalùptô. Honnêtement, je pensais également qu'il fallait vous tuer, vous étiez gênants mais Clare a été contre ça. Je n'ai jamais compris son changement d'avis. D'habitude, elle ne se mêle pas de ça, elle n'a pas d'avis. Elle est mieux seule et avec sa famille. Et surtout avec son très cher père. Heureusement que vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, il vous aurait tué. Mais en revenant à l'assassinat d'Historia Reiss, celle qui a entaché la lignée de sa famille, Clare a changé du tout au tout.

Levi sentit Eren s'énerver et s'approcha près de lui, attrapant sa main. Peu importait ce qu'il se passait maintenant, ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à perdre. Et cette reine était vraiment inhumaine, c'était également un monstre. Et elle connaissait effectivement très bien Clare.

Ils en apprenaient un peu plus, et pas seulement sur la bestiole.

_ Elle m'a parlé. Disant qu'elle avait déjà vu ce futur, mais qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Que son premier elle lui avait dit de protéger le Bataillon d'Exploration coûte que coûte. Elle voulait que je sauve le Commandant Smith. Elle savait qu'il ferait autre chose que les premières décisions initiales.

_Quoi ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Quel premier futur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?_

_ Mais vous ne devez rien comprendre à ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas très étonnant après tout… vous possédez une technologie différente de ce qu'on a connu. Vous ignorez qu'il existe certaines particules, comme des neutrons et des protons. L'une d'elles est capable d'être attrapée et de parcourir les univers, que ce soit dans le passé ou le futur. Mais cette particule est beaucoup trop petite pour être vue**. Apparemment, la première Clare avait connaissance de ça. Peut-être à cause de son métabolisme, ça ne m'étonnerait pas car elle a été la première et les expériences menées sur elle l'ont profondément changée. Et ses ondes ont dû s'aligner sur la fonction d'onde***. La pauvre… Je me demande quand même comment elle a fait pour manipuler la physique quantique…

Levi ne comprenait absolument rien et il n'était pas le seul. La reine parlait presque pour elle-même. Pire encore, elle semblait se foutre de leur gueule. Elle se foutait d'eux parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la connaissance nécessaire pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Oui, il n'en avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle parlait. Des particules ? De la physique quantique ? Des univers ? Des futurs ? C'était quoi ces conneries ?

_ Nous arrivons, fit-elle plus basse. Soyez silencieux, vous risquerez de nous dévoiler et ça peut mal finir. Enfin… pour le moment.

A présent, ils se trouvaient devant une petite porte comparée à la hauteur sous plafond. Il devait avoir environ une vingtaine de mètres qui les séparaient. La reine ouvrit la porte, sans bruit et les invita à entrer. Levi était prêt à dégainer, peu enclin à vouloir y entrer, pourtant, il suivit les autres en entendant une voix familière :

_ Tu crois peut-être que j'ai peur de toi ? Cracha Clare. Tu n'es qu'un gros tas qui s'est empiffré.

Ils entendirent un ricanement impérieux lui répondre.

_ Si tu n'avais pas fait ta tête de mule, répliqua une voix masculine, tu serais à ma place. Je t'interdis de prononcer ce genre de choses ! Tu as été rejetée ! Et châtiée par Numéro Un !

Pardon ?

_ Et puis quoi ? Renvoya Clare. Tu crois que j'ai envie d'être à ta place en voyant ce que tu es devenu ? Le pouvoir vous a tellement monté à la tête que vous réagissez exactement comme ces stupides humains. Comme ces Reiss !

_ Tu devrais avoir une bonne leçon. Tu es bien trop rebelle et trop grande-gueule pour une femelle.

Ils entendirent le rire de Clare.

_ Et si je te tuais plutôt ? Susurra-t-elle. On ne peut pas dire qu'un roi disgracieux soit plaisant à regarder. Tu serais mieux crevé.

Il eut un silence. Pourtant, Levi captait que le roi parlait à voix basse, sans pour autant arriver à entendre ce qu'il disait. En même temps, ils s'approchaient un peu plus, arrivant dans un petit corridor. Ils débouchèrent derrière des rideaux de tulle mais déjà, Levi parvenait à voir où ils étaient.

C'était une vaste pièce, d'une hauteur de vingt mètres et sur au moins une centaine de longueur. C'était la nouvelle aile, c'était la nouvelle construction dont personne ne savait à quoi ça ressemblait. Des pavements de pierre disgracieux étaient au sol et sur les murs. Parfois, l'armature en acier se voyait, s'élevant haut. Il y avait une superposition de petits balcons à rampe avec des arcs en plein cintre. Des soldats étaient postés, surveillant la scène. Parmi eux, Levi reconnut des Chevaliers. Il y avait quelques membres de la Police Militaire. Et à leur niveau, le rez-de chaussée apparemment, il voyait le roi vêtu dans ses plus beaux habits comparé à la reine, face à Clare qui lui faisait face. Ils étaient environ à six ou sept mètres de l'un et de l'autre.

_ Tu as beau dire ça, Clare mais je sens que tu n'es plus comme avant. Ton pouvoir semble avoir considérablement augmenté. C'est étrange mais en même temps, si tu l'utilises, tu risques de ne pas le supporter. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai peur de toi alors que tu es consumée par ton propre pouvoir.

_ Et bien, on va voir ça ! J'en ai rien carré si je détruis Sina.

Levi écarquilla les yeux. Il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ? Elle allait peut-être mourir parce qu'elle était devenue trop puissante ? Depuis quand ? Depuis la sortie à Shiganshina ? Avant ? Après ? Et quoi ? Elle s'en foutait de détruire Sina ? Certes, il y avait plus souvent des aristocrates qui se foutent des autres mais tout de même…

Il fallait agir.

_ C'était donc bien ça, murmura la reine. Il faut qu'elle reste en vie.

Sans pouvoir l'arrêter, le sentant juste passer, Levi aperçut Eren courir devant eux et se dévoiler du rideau.

_ Clare ! Cria-t-il. Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça !

_Merde ! Merde !_

Levi serra les dents et bondit également. Eren et son impulsivité… Lorsqu'il passa devant la reine, il la vit sourire. Cette salope avait prévu ça au cas où. Elle les avait trainés ici car elle avait dû voir qu'Eren était attaché à la bestiole. Putain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre d'être pris pour un pion !

Il passa devant elle et se reconcentra sur la forme d'Eren, ce dernier s'était figé à quelques mètres du roi et de Clare. Cette dernière avait déjà sorti deux de ces secondes queues griffues. Elle était prête à se battre, à bondir, au vu de sa position. Mais maintenant, elle était complètement raide, surprise d'entendre Eren. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et fit disparaître ses queues. Levi aperçut que son côté droit avait des veines noires qui disparurent en même temps que ses queues.

Elle était de plus en plus effrayante.

Près d'eux, Levi sentit qu'Hanji, Moblit et Erwin les rejoignirent. La reine mit plus de temps et Levi vit le regard de Clare déviait sur cette dernière, lui envoyant un regard noir, réprobateur. Puis, elle les fixa et se raidit complètement, comme figée. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier de les trouver ici. Pire encore, Eren fit un pas en avant.

_ Clare ! Arrête ! Partons d'ici ! Retournons au QG ! Ne fais pas de mauvaises choses, ne te fais pas de mal ! Tu as dit toi-même que la vengeance n'apportait que de mauvaises choses. S'il te plaît, arrête et viens avec nous.

La bestiole serra les dents, continuant de leur envoyer un regard noir. Les paroles d'Eren semblaient l'avoir plus blessée et plus enragée qu'autre chose.

Puis, le roi éclata de rire, semblant se délecter de cette situation.

Honnêtement, Levi se demanda également comment tout ça allait se finir. Rien ne garantissait encore que Clare n'allait pas user de ses facultés pour tuer le roi, et terrasser Sina du même coup. La reine avait beau les avoir tous manipulés, Levi ne voyait que de la haine et de la colère dans les yeux dorés de la bestiole.

* * *

_*** : Chapitre 45 de « La prochaine fois ».**_

_**** : La théorie des multi-univers ou des dimensions. Vous pouvez également lier cela à la téléportation quantique.**_

_***** : La fonction d'onde, c'est une infinité de dimensions. En gros, c'est la possibilité qu'il existe plusieurs mondes en même temps, il peut exister plusieurs vous mais avec des choix différents. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, aller sur Wikipédia.**_

**Note de l'auteur : je sais que ça paraît difficile. J'ai mis un moment à comprendre (et encore, il y a des choses que je ne pige pas complètement). La théorie des cordes, ça vous parle ? En citant Wikipédia sur l'Univers parallèle : « Dans la trilogie _À la croisée des mondes_, les univers parallèles au sens d'Everett jouent un rôle majeur. Un des personnages explique donc comment se produit la séparation entre les univers :**

**« Car ce monde, comme tous les autres univers, est né du résultat des probabilités. Prenons l'exemple du jeu de pile ou face : la pièce que tu lances peut retomber sur pile ou sur face, mais on ne sait pas à l'avance de quel côté elle va tomber. Si c'est sur face, ça veut dire que la possibilité qu'elle tombe sur pile a échoué. Mais juste avant qu'on la lance, les deux probabilités ont la même chance. Si, dans un autre monde, la pièce tombe sur pile à ce moment-là, les deux mondes se séparent. J'utilise l'exemple de pile ou face pour que ce soit plus clair. En réalité, ces échecs de probabilités se produisent au niveau des particules élémentaires. » »**

**Si vous voulez d'autres informations, aller visionner l'épisode 11 de _Noein_ à 4mn30 environ, la scientifique explique certains concepts de la physique quantique.**

**Toutefois, on rencontrera de nouveau la physique quantique dans les prochains chapitres et des explications seront données (ou tentées).**


	58. Chapter 58

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Bien, comme prévu, la physique quantique, pas facile, pas facile. Avez-vous regardé les notes et aller sur l'épisode que je vous ai conseillés ? Car il aide à comprendre toutes ces notions.**

**J'ai lu que certaines avaient lu "A la croisée des mondes", c'est un plus (mais j'avoue ne pas l'avoir lu). Après, on en reparlera de nouveau un peu plus tard aussi. **

**Place aux réponses !**

**LayOfHealing : Roooo X'D mais c'est pas grave :p Au début, je pensais que tu me faisais un remake du lapin en retard d'Alice... ne demande pas pourquoi. Mon cerveau a grillé. Je vois, j'aime bien aussi les méchants. Ils ont souvent plus la classe ! Genre Scar, il est trop top ! Ok, ça marche XD Oh ? C'est vrai ? Putain ouais, ça a l'air plus simple ! Effectivement, chez n'importe quelle espèce au final... Et non, je ne peux rien dire^^ mais ça vient, ça vient :p Oui, c'est un truc comme ça, même si les termes appropriés sont autres dimensions et espace-temps. Je crois que j'ai perdu du monde avec cette histoire de physique quantique X'D Mais en gros, c'est ça. Tu as compris quelques trucs que je visais. Mais comme je disais, on en reparlera plus tard et un épisode explique bien ces notions et ces théories... plus simples qu'un documentaire sur la théorie des cordes X'D Pour la reine, tu te compliques. Effectivement, on ne l'a pas vu dans le premier volet. Elle est bien une femme, elle a connaissance de certaines choses mais juste parce qu'elle connaît Clare... et elle est amoureuse d'elle. Par contre, tu as dû mal lire. Clare lui a envoyée un regard noir. Et je passera sous silence ton jeu de mot pas très sain d'esprit X'D Merde, comment tu as trouvé ça ? Enfin, si, "haine" "N" mais quand même X'DDD J'ai bugué 10 secondes dessus XDD Et non, les Turcs ne sont pas considérés comme des asiats... enfin, de mon point de vue. Yep, mais il semble bien qu'il soit typé asiat aussi.**

**Nekolie : Merci^^ même si je l'ai bâclé héhé. Va savoir si elle va se transformer... Rooo pas tant que ça XD Enfin, je pense que tu m'en rediras des nouvelles plus tard^^ Bon timing ! Ouais, Erwin a intérêt à faire gaffe, il a pas choisi la meilleure des personnes. Et la reine est folle. D'ailleurs, en parlant que tu le plaindrais limite, je pense que tu vas bientôt le maudire et tout ce que tu veux dans ce nouveau chapitre X'D Donc en avance, je suis sincèrement désolée. Levi reste soft mais il sait que tu ne pourrais pas la tuer, hélas. Et désolée, c'est vrai que c'est compliqué à comprendre. Après, as-tu jeté un oeil aux notes ? L'épisode que j'ai conseillé aide à bien comprendre ce qu'est la physique quantique et la théorie des multi-univers.**

**Petit Piou : Yep, elle est de la même nature que Clare^^ L'ambiance des musiques, parfois, ça fait pas mal^^ c'est justement du stress que je voulais que ça génère, et cette ost aide beaucoup ! Vu que tu as lu les livres, tu dois alors comprendre mieux toutes ces notions^^ Dans tous les cas, ces théories quantiques ne sont pas simples. La suite arrive et oui, Eren est très émotif, et trop impulsif XD**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Et le bordel n'est pas fini XD Je crois même que ça va légèrement empiré^^ Si ça va un peu mieux, c'est déjà ça *passe de bonnes ondes*. Et voici la suite^^**

**Akinoyo : Ouais, c'est le bordel XD Il manque quelques cases à la reine... mais ça aussi, on comprendra plus tard pourquoi. Pour Clare, tu as tout compris. Par contre, ce n'est pas à sa nouvelle elle à qui elle a fait la promesse. En ce qui concerne la reine, elle a connaissance de ces différentes dimensions, du passé et du futur car c'est Clare qu'il lui en a parlé. Pour tes autres interrogations, il faudra encore attendre^^ Et t'inquiète pour les fautes et tout (j'ai même pas fait attention). J'espère que la suite te plaira^^**

**Levicchi Ackerman : Je connais ça hélas. Mais bon, malgré ça, tu y es quand même arrivée. Donc c'est bon^^ Et comme je t'ai dit, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je connais quelqu'un qui a un fait un bac techno et a eu sa licence, elle passe en master l'année prochaine ;) C'est quoi AP et IFSI ? C'est dans quel domaine ? Pour Clare, certaines personnes ont changé d'avis sur elle au vue de certains événements, la mettant du côté obscur, si je puis dire. Mais peu ont un avis mitigé. Oui, ils sont dans la merde^^ Pour le moment, on ne sait pas ce que pense Erwin à propos de Clare et de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais on est d'accord, la reine n'est pas très saine d'esprit XD Et as-tu regardé les liens, notamment l'épisode que j'ai conseillé ? Car si tu n'as pas trop compris, il est un bon résumé de ces notions. Oui, c'est bien ça, une tumeur au cerveau. Et merci, ça devait arriver hélas mais ça fait chier quand même. Oh ? Vous avez fait des examens à votre chat ? Enfin, des prises de sang ? Pauvre loulou :( J'espère que ça passera et que sa patte va guérir. C'est bizarre qu'il s'est mis à la mordre quand même o_O normal que ça t'inquiète... après, tant que quelqu'un est là pour l'aider et le surveiller, ça devrait aller. Pas facile la vieillesse pour nos loulous :s**

**MlleNyaa : Peut-être arriveras-tu à mieux la cerner avec les prochains chapitres ;)**

**Kai : Oui, "La prochaine fois" est bien leur passé (si tu veux au plus simple). Et merci^^**

**Bien, la suite arrive et je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre avec l'ost de Nier, Shadowlord sur youtube avec la version de 30mn. Honnêtement, j'adore cette musique, elle me prend aux tripes ! ****www . youtube point com slash watch ? v =m rvKpowc4Ek**

**Oh... et ce chapitre risque d'avoir quelques descriptions un peu dégueu. Soyez ravies que je ne l'ai pas dessinée :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le roi la dévisagea avec un sourire suffisant. Clare n'osait plus bouger, raide. Elle semblait surprise et enragée de les voir ici. Le monarque ricana.

_ Et bien alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me faire, hein ?

Puis, Levi aperçut qu'il se décomposa et une horrible grimace défigura son visage déjà boursoufflé. Il s'approcha rapidement de Clare et lui infligea une claque monumentale. Le bruit faisait même un écho dans la grande et vaste salle. Levi la vit tomber par terre. Il allait lui venir en aide, comme Erwin ou Hanji lorsqu'ils entendirent le roi s'exclamer :

_ Sale traînée !

Sa voix gutturale se répercutait également sur les murs. Et encore une fois, Clare ne bougeait plus, au sol, incapable de se relever. Sa tête était baissée et il était impossible de voir son visage, caché par ses cheveux dorés. Néanmoins, Levi aperçut que sur l'une de ses mains où elle avait tenté de garder son équilibre que des gouttes de sang étaient apparues. Le roi l'avait frappée violemment.

_ Comment OSES-tu ! Tu es NOTRE fiancée ! NOTRE femelle ! Tu n'es plus pure ! Tu empestes l'humain ! Pire encore, tu es gestante !

Ses mots claquèrent, comme un fouet et Levi écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Mais en même temps, il s'en doutait. Du moins, en partie. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Erwin. Ce dernier était raide, n'exprimant aucune émotion. Il semblait juste analyser la situation. Pourtant, un seul coup d'œil sur sa main gauche permit à Levi de voir que leur Commandant était également étonné, serrant le poing.

Clare était enceinte d'Erwin.

_Putain mais t'es pas sérieux ?_

Levi s'était déjà dit à plusieurs reprises que si cette chose et leur Commandant avaient une relation, cela aurait été la merde. Et bien voilà… Clare était fiancée à… Merde. C'était quoi ces conneries encore. Fiancée ? Elle était la fiancée non pas au roi mais à plusieurs ?

Le roi ricana de nouveau et regarda de haut Clare, toujours au sol.

A ses côtés, Levi sentit Eren trembler. Le connaissant, ce n'était pas de peur. Mais de rage. Il devait faire attention à lui. Le gamin pourrait faire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

_ Ahlala… Ma petite Clare, continua le roi d'un ton plus léger mais non moins ironique. J'avais toujours mis en garde Numéro Un contre toi. Je lui avais toujours dit de ne pas te laisser autant de liberté. Et voilà ce qu'il se passe. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Les enfants que tu portes ne verront jamais le jour. Je vais m'assurer que cela n'arrive jamais !

_Les ?_

Le roi leva sa main et le Capitaine aperçut que sa peau changeait de couleur, brune et noire, semblant mouillée. Des griffes noires apparaissaient. Ça ressemblait à une patte d'amphibien. Putain, il était bel et bien un autre monstre. Un peu comme Clare.

_ Arrêtez ! Hurla Eren.

Levi n'eut pas le temps de le prendre que le gamin se rua sur Clare et la prit dans ses bras, la protégeant avec son corps. D'ici, Levi ne le voyait pas mais il imaginait très bien Eren lancer un regard meurtrier au le roi.

_ Ne la touchez pas !

Le roi arqua un sourcil et abaissa lentement son bras visqueux.

_ Oh. Ah oui. J'avais oublié. Ce gamin qui se change en titan… Pff. Qu'une gêne.

Il leva de nouveau son bras et l'abaissa subitement. Levi dégaina ses épées mais la main de Clare arrêta celle du roi. Sa peau fuma, avec un bruit s'apparentant à de la viande qu'on cuit sur une plaque chaude. Elle leva enfin la tête et d'un coup brusque, elle fit reculer le roi de deux pas.

Ce dernier fut surpris et se mit à ricaner.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse, là ? Tu sais bien que ma peau est empoisonnée. Tu es vraiment con de faire ça. Pour un gamin ?

Levi vit que Clare prit Eren dans ses bras, à son tour, et mit sa tête sur sa poitrine. Sa queue l'entoura également, protectrice. Dans cette position, le Capitaine voyait mieux la forme de son ventre. Il était légèrement rebondi sans être proéminent. Mais surtout, il vit ses yeux dorés et en fut frappé. De la douleur. De la peine.

_ J'ai promis, déclara-t-elle baisse. J'ai promis.

Eren la serra un peu plus contre lui aussi, logeant sa tête dans sa poitrine. Il pleurait et son corps fut secoué de soubresauts. Il hochait la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour dire non. De manière violente.

_ Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ? Cracha le roi agacé.

_ J'ai promis de les protéger, continua-t-elle. J'ai promis de les protéger il y a neuf cent cinquante ans.

_Pardon ?_

_ J'ai promis de protéger le Bataillon de l'Exploration ! Tonna-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse.

Eren se tenait à elle et pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

Levi se sentit mal. Quelque chose sembla flotter dans l'air. L'ambiance était électrique, lourde. Il avait déjà senti cela avec Clare mais là, c'était de pire en pire. Il pourrait même en vomir.

_ Fais pas ça ! Implora Eren en continuant de la serrer.

Que se passait-il au juste ?

Clare leva la tête et fit lever celle d'Eren. Elle lui sourit tendrement et caressa en même temps son visage, séchant ses larmes qui tapissaient ses joues.

Le roi pâlit et recula d'un pas. A leurs côtés, la reine se tendit aussi, arrêtant même de respirer. Levi vit qu'elle écarquillait les yeux d'horreur. De terreur.

Puis, il aperçut du mouvement et vit Clare les regarder, avec une grande douceur. Mais en même temps, de la douleur, de la peine. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. C'était choquant de la voir pleurer.

_ Vous savez, commença-t-elle. J'aimerai que vous vous souveniez de moi comme le petit animal que vous avez trouvé. Cette Ik. J'aimerai aussi que vous ne me regardiez pas. Je suis désolée. Mais. Ne me regardez pas. S'il vous plaît. Ne me regardez pas.

Sa voix se cassait, enrouée par l'émotion et la peine.

Le roi devint rouge et fit un pas en avant.

_ Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça !

Clare se tourna vers lui. Elle serra encore Eren contre elle.

_ Je les protégerai… même si je dois sacrifier ce qu'il me reste d'humanité ! Cria-t-elle.

Et à peine eut-elle fini de prononcer ces mots que d'innombrables queues griffues sortirent de son dos, déchirant sa robe, grouillant, tourbillonnant dans un bruit visqueux. Levi ne savait pas combien il y en avait mais ça grouillait, comme des putains d'anguilles. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que c'était beaucoup trop haut. La salle faisait au moins vingt mètres de haut et ces queues débordaient sur le plafond, rampant dessus comme des serpents ou des vers. Mais quelque chose clochait… Merde. Il n'y avait pas de griffes au bout, c'était juste des queues qui bougeaient dans tous les sens… ou presque.

Clare couina. Un cri de douleur se répercuta, aigu, et en même temps, elle empoigna Eren contre elle. D'un geste rapide, elle sauta de leur position à la leur. Elle lâcha Eren et Clare se releva. Sa robe n'était qu'un lointain souvenir et Levi le vit, l'horreur. Outre son ventre qui était visiblement plus rond, sa cicatrice noire, ou plutôt les sortes de veines, était _vivante_. Son ventre avait l'air de donner naissance à ces choses. Levi se demanda si c'était vraiment ses enfants ou ses queues griffues. Chaque veine était une queue qui longeait son corps, partait d'un peu partout, mais surtout de son côté droit. Elles ressortaient un peu plus, aux allures de queue de rat innervées. D'autres petites veines noires et rouges apparaissaient autour, zébrant son corps. Les queues sortaient du talon jusqu'à l'épaule. Ignoble. Répugnant. Elle ne ressemblait à rien. C'était n'importe quoi et c'était encore plus effrayant. Les titans avaient beau ressembler à des humains, Levi pouvait les décrire. Ça. Non. Il n'y avait pas de mots. C'était presque un gribouillage d'enfant qui prenait vie. Même ses cheveux dorés semblaient voler d'un côté, le droit, en osmose avec toutes ces queues qui n'arrêtaient pas de bouger. Clare se tourna et couina de nouveau. Elle souffrait, mais de quoi, Levi ne savait pas. Ce changement la torturait-elle à ce point ?

_ Tirez ! Hurla le roi en reculant.

Ce dernier était pâle, tremblant. Ses yeux ne pouvaient regarder que ce monstre. Une peur bien réelle tétanisait le roi. Les soldats présents n'osaient pas bouger, paralysés également par la scène. Levi en entendit certain.

_ C'est elle !

_ Elle va tous nous tuer !

_ Fuyez !

_ C'est le Rat Uni ! C'est Rattevereinigt !

_ Elle est encore vivante !

Le monstre couina de nouveau. De plus en plus aigu, de plus en plus fort. Sa queue arrière frappa le sol violemment, la faisant également agitée comme un serpent. Elle se prit le visage dans les mains, couinant encore et encore, secouant la tête. Et encore une fois, Levi écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. La moitié du visage de Clare n'était absolument pas humaine. Loin de là. Ce n'était même pas animal. Elle était juste un horrible monstre. Une abomination.

Son côté droit avait changé. Une immense gueule de rat en sortait, aussi grosse que la tête de Clare, au pelage doré. Cette seconde tête était cependant comme coupé en sa longueur, du moins, une partie. Les chairs et les tendons se liaient avec la tête de Clare. L'œil droit de cette dernière était vraiment étrange. Il était intégralement doré, sans une once de blanc. Mais, au lieu d'avoir une seule pupille, il y avait également deux autres petits yeux, dorés avec la pupille légèrement plus foncé. Et merde, ils semblaient bouger d'eux-mêmes, se fermant comme s'ils possédaient leur propre paupière. La bouche se partageait avec cette gueule de rat où une partie des dents étaient visibles, pour ne pas dire toutes. Le visage de Clare était totalement défiguré, légèrement tordu avec l'autre. L'avant de cette gueule de rat était quasiment intact, montrant en exergue la paire d'incisives dorées et menaçantes. Une autre langue avait poussé, en plus de celle de Clare. Et l'œil de ce rat était également doré, plein d'intelligence, plus froid, plus… bordel. Levi avait l'impression que c'était un autre corps qui avait été collé sur celui de Clare.

La pensée le sidéra et les queues qui continuaient de bouger dans tous les sens le firent frémir. Levi fixait Clare et cet ensemble comme une autre chose. Il en avait même la gerbe.

Et si Clare était un assemblement de corps ?

Les queues bougeaient de plus en plus vite et happaient maintenant des soldats, les explosant. Non. Ce n'était pas que ça. Et quand un des corps tomba au sol, vers eux, Levi comprit. Une tête de rat était apparue au bout de la queue, mais marron, agouti. La vraie couleur d'un vrai d'égout, un véritable nuisible qui chassait quand il n'avait pas le choix. Et cette chose bouffait le soldat, vivant, arrachant ses viscères. Ce genre de scène était courante lors de l'affrontement contre des titans mais là… dans le palais royal ? Avec Clare ? En plus, elle détestait la viande. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle bouffait des humains ? Et encore une fois, Levi ne put effacer l'idée que ce n'était pas elle mais eux, les rats qui partageaient son corps. Les queues n'étaient plus vraiment des queues dans ce cas. De gros rats étaient au bout et couinaient, dévorant quiconque essayant de fuir ou de rester même dans la pièce. Toutefois, aucun d'eux ne les attaqua, le Bataillon d'Exploration. Plusieurs étaient passés devant eux, mi-volant, mi-trottinant au sol. Leurs yeux noirs les avaient dévisagés mais aucun ne s'en était pris à eux. Parmi ces vermines, certains étaient blancs aux yeux rouges, et deux autres possédaient une autre couleur. Ces deux-la attaquaient vivement les soldats et les Chevaliers. Un se paraît d'une couleur bleue-grise et l'autre possédait une bande noire sur le dos.

Un instant, il se demanda s'il était en train de cauchemarder. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, abasourdi par cette scène.

Levi vit Clare bouger, ou plutôt son bras droit et ce dernier doubla de volume, musclé, recouvert d'un pelage doré. Le pouce était inexistant. Toutefois, aux autres doigts, de longues griffes garnissaient la main, encore plus meurtrière que celle de Clare.

Cette dernière leva ses yeux vers la reine. L'autre œil, celui du rat, fixait avec froideur Erwin. Levi en était quasiment sûr, cette autre tête appartenait à un autre individu. C'était également un autre rat.

_ Fanny, commença Clare.

Mais sa voix avait légèrement changé. Il y avait toujours cette intonation féminine mais pas que. Le Capitaine se sentit frémir. C'était _cette_ voix qu'il avait déjà entendu. Ces voix même. Des voix en une. L'entendre lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Et surtout, il se demanda comment il avait pu entendre cette voix, surtout qu'elle appartenant à ce monstre. Comment ? Comment !

C'était un cauchemar. Elle était un monstre. Une abomination.

La reine ne sembla pas décontenancée, mais son mal aise se faisait ressentir. Elle avala sa salive et fixa Clare et la tête de rat doré qui était accolée.

_ Je compte sur toi pour les mener ailleurs. Et le plus loin d'ici si possible.

Fanny, donc, acquiesça en fixant la forme horrible de Clare. Puis, Levi vit l'œil du rat se plisser.

_ Lui fais-tu vraiment confiance ?

Il avait parlé et cette fois-ci, l'intonation était masculine, grave. Mais toujours avec ces multiples voix. Cette voix était pleine de supériorité, elle inspirait à la fois la peur et le respect.

_ Noein, sembla saluer Fanny.

Le rat qui partageait la tête de Clare releva les babines, dévoilant une série de dents aigues vers l'avant et des molaires vers l'arrière. Les moustaches qui garnissaient ses babines se tendirent vers Fanny, comme un rat prêt à se battre. Cela montra également un peu plus les liens de chair entre Clare et lui. Tout fonctionnait, tout se voyait comme sur le Titan Colossal.

_ Tu as assez utilisé ma fille comme cela, cracha-t-il. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour que tu gardes la vie sauve.

Levi avala sa salive. Sa fille ? Oh non…

Puis, Clare leur tourna le dos et comme pour ne pas suffire à son apparence déjà horrible, sa colonne vertébrale était maintenant apparente. Les os avaient percé sa peau, dorés.

Le roi n'avait pas bougé, observant la scène avec effarement. Il recula de plus en plus, totalement effrayé. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à ça, loin de là.

_ Attendez ! Fit-il. Vous n'allez quand même pas faire ça ici ! Clare ! Tu vas tuer tout le monde, y compris tes protégés en faisant cela !

Des éclairs sortirent des os de cette dernière, tournoyant autour de sa colonne vertébrale. Levi sentit comme une force l'attirer. Il baissa ses yeux et vit ses fourreaux et ses lames bouger. Un petit cliquetis métallique se fit entendre. Mais il ne fut pas le seul. Ses camarades avaient également remarqué que l'acier bougeait, légèrement tiré en avant.

La reine observa cela aussi et devint un plus pâle.

_ L'électroaimant*, souffla-t-elle. Elle est capable de le maîtriser ! Tenez vous où vous pouvez ! Clama-t-elle à eux.

Elle-même s'approcha d'une petite colonne mais rapidement, il n'eut plus d'attraction autour d'eux. L'acier ne bougeait plus. Toutefois, plus Clare approchait du roi et de ses hommes et plus le sol semblait se craqueler. Le corps de Clare semblait à moitié se traîner avec toutes ces queues qui gigotaient et trottinaient. Puis, les éclairs s'intensifièrent autour de sa colonne vertébrale, allant jusqu'à sa queue. Et Levi sentit de nouveau une attraction pesée sur son équipement. Des bruits métalliques tintèrent. En relevant les yeux, il vit quelques lames se planter autour de Clare ou glisser vers elle. Néanmoins, elle continuait son ascension vers le roi qui ordonnait de tirer. Les balles ne semblèrent pas la toucher, elles tombaient avant.

Levi ne vit pas très bien, mais elle sembla tendre son bras droit disproportionné et de nouveaux éclairs apparurent autour, faisant un petit bruit d'orage. Puis, soudainement, des tiges métalliques sortirent du sol et empalèrent des soldats autour du roi. En fait, plusieurs tiges métalliques qui servaient à la stabilité de l'édifice sortirent tout autour de Clare, longeant la salle dans sa hauteur. Elles empalaient des soldats. Du sang pleuvait, accompagné de cris de douleur.

Une nouvelle fois, l'attraction s'arrêta et Levi retint sa respiration.

_ Il faut la tuer, lâcha-t-il.

_ Pardon ? Lança la reine.

Il croisa son regard, elle semblait lui envoyer des éclairs aussi. Elle avait l'air de se retenir de le tuer sur place.

_ Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveu de notre roi ! Cracha-t-elle. Clare est notre idéal ! Notre roi et reine bien-aimés.

Levi écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait effectivement encore beaucoup de chose qu'ils ignoraient sur Clare.

_ Les enfants qu'elle porte sont également une bénédiction ! Et ils seront à moi ! Clama la reine. Je m'en contrefiche qu'ils sont de votre Commandant. Ils sont à moi ! Clare est à moi ! Clare m'appartient ! Vous ne la toucherez pas !

Ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus noirs. Etait-elle en train de se transformer également ?

_ Clare n'est pas à vous ! Renvoya Eren. Et elle est notre alliée ! Rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Levi.

Toutefois, ses yeux verts et bleus fixaient également Erwin. Levi sentit à quel point le gamin lui en voulait, réprobateur.

_ Je m'en fous de votre incompétence ! Cria le roi au loin. Tirez sur elle ! Envoyez des canons sur elle ! Mais assommez-la !

Ils fixèrent de nouveau la scène et les soldats encore vivants hésitèrent à obéir. Certains laissèrent tomber leur équipement tridimensionnel et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

Puis, Clare arracha un cri de douleur, plus humain mais tout aussi horrible. Une lumière aveuglante les frappa tous et Levi ne vit rien pendant quelques secondes.

_ Non ! Cria la reine paniquée.

* * *

**_* : Le principe de l'électroaimant, en gros, c'est quand une certaine dose d'électricité arrive à créer un champ magnétique et du coup… ben, ça aimante._**


	59. Chapter 59

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Place aux réponses !**

**LayOfHealing : Pour le coup du "notre fiancée", on en saura plus, plus tard. Ouais, c'était assez facile à sentir, enfin, pour qu'ils soient vraiment ensembles... après, fruit du hasard ou pas qu'elle soit gestante. Et yep, c'est bien Numéro 2. Ce n'est pas une entité bestiale, il lui restait vraiment une part à peu près humaine, mais ça aussi, on verra ça plus tard. J'ai vu "Parasyte", j'ai adoré d'ailleurs. Par contre, pour l'assemblement de corps, tu penses à Goto ? Car dans ce cas, non, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Après, ils expliquent pas non plus dans le manga comment il a été créé. La reine sait comment elle est et ce comment elle peut se transformer mais vu comment Clare est terrifiante, en plus d'être Numéro Deux, ouais, elle balise un peu XD Et je peux t'enlever une épine du pied. Erwin n'a pas violé Clare, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps dans ce cas. En même temps, ça me paraît logique pour l'électroaimant XD**

**Nekolie : Cool alors si ça t'a permis d'éclairer un peu ça^^ Certes, quand ça fait longtemps, dur de s'en rappeler. Tu sais, si on parle d'une certaine religion, c'est un peu la même chose. Mais pour eux, c'est encore autre chose et on verra plus tard comme ça. La reine actuelle, c'est plus un truc pour faire beau, en gros. Enpoiré est-il une nouvelle insulte ? XD Je suis désolée mais en même temps, j'attendais tellement ton avis pour voir ta réaction XD A chaque fois tu me fais rire au sujet d'Erwin X'D Et ouais, avec eux, pas de souci, en principe. N'empêche, en admettant que les titans peuvent se reproduire en changeant de sexe, ça pourrait donner plusieurs fic de M-preg XD Je sens toute ta haine à travers ces quelques lignes. Si tu le pouvais, je suis sûre que tu t'emploierais personnellement à le torturer de toutes les façons inamginables XD Ou alors, ils sont super calés en science et ça coule de source pour eux. Regarde le documentaire sur la théorie des cordes, j'en ai chopé une migraine XD Et bien... certes. Et le pire, c'est que la merde n'est pas finie XD La preuve avec ce nouveau chapitre^^**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Je dirai plutôt de la curiosité inter-espèce XD Ouais, elle a pas un physique attirant vu comme ça. Mais c'est pas sa faute. De rien et voici la suite^^**

**Cyrise-sevens : Je ne sais pas dire. Merci de ton avis et malgré tout, tu as bien rattrapé ton retard^^ Je ne sais pas vraiment quel impact à ma fic, surtout si tu te dis qu'elle t'a pas mal touché. Mais bon, même si je fais quelques recherches, ce n'est pas un truc de génie. J'essaye juste de pas servir quelque chose de trop erroné. Mais merci beaucoup et je pensais pas que ça allait autant chambouler^^ Terrifiée ? A ce point ? D'un côté, si tu ressens la peur de Levi, et bien, "tant mieux" j'ai envie de dire. Et ouais, tout s'est très vite enchaîné après l'arc de la reconquête. Et je ne pensais pas non plus que Clare aurait un tel impact, surtout si tu dis que tu t'attaches à elle presque comme Eren^^ Et non, je ne veux pas te tuer avec mes chapitres XD reste en vie ! Et pour la fin du précédent ouais, ça annonce de la merde (tu le verras par toi-même dans ce nouveau). Et Clare est toujours enceinte d'Erwin, pas "était", elle ne les a pas perdus^^ Ce sont des sentiments bien différents que tu ressens XD mais vu que je publie assez souvent, la voici donc^^ Et merci à toi encore. Et hélas, je suis la genre de personne qui pourrait plutôt détruire la société X'D Et il n'y a pas de quoi^^' Ma fic n'est pas si bien que ça^^ Merci encore à toi et tu verras avec les autres chapitres^^**

**MikageKun : T'inquiète et merci de mettre un avis^^ Tu as quand même bien tout rattrapé^^ Merci beaucoup :) j'espère que la suite te plaira :) **

**Audrey Tarakai : Un peu, en effet^^ Et voici la suite^^**

**Bien, pour ce chapitre, je vous propose de le lire avec l'ost Genesis de Guilty Crown.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un éclair blanc et jaune venait frapper là où était Clare. Ou plutôt, ça venait de sortir de son corps, aussi gros que la foudre, avec le même bruit, faisant vibrer toute la pièce, tremblant le sol. Ils durent tenter de garder leur équilibre, mais la plupart tomba ou posa un genou à terre, surpris de cet impact. Le plafond avait été perforé, des débris de pierres et d'acier tombés encore, dans des bruits grinçants. Et au loin, il y avait le corps de Clare, étendu au sol. Elle gémissait de douleur, pleurant. Ses queues étaient redevenues normales avec seulement une griffe. Elle avait aussi repris son apparence habituelle. Toutefois, du sang semblait couler d'elle, tâchant le sol.

Derrière elle, le roi ne bougeait plus avec ses hommes. L'éclair avait engendré une fente entre Clare et eux. Cette dernière criait de douleur, pleurant.

_ Fanny ! Cria-t-elle. Emmène-les dehors ! Sors-les d'ici ! Emmène-les le plus loin possible ! En dehors de Sina ou plus loin !

La reine s'avança d'un pas, tremblante, elle semblait vouloir aller aider Clare. Cette dernière gémissait, se tordant de douleur. Levi se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas la tuer pour abréger ses souffrances.

_ Je ne contrôle plus mon pouvoir ! Gémit-elle.

Elle s'était légèrement relevée mais fut violemment ramenée au sol. Ses queues sortaient de son dos alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur. Les queues s'étaient réunies en trois groupes, se tortillant entre elles, ça bougeait de manière grotesque. Elles passaient sur les rampes et détruisaient tout, écrabouillant des soldats qui étaient encore restés ici. Puis, les queues tombèrent toutes au sol, provoquant de nouveau un petit tremblement. Les griffes étaient revenues au bout et leur force provoqua des fissures dans le sol. Certaines parties tombèrent. Levi aperçut qu'il y avait un autre étage en dessous.

Hanji se baissa aussitôt, à moitié allongée au sol. Elle regarda dans l'une des fissures.

_ C'est un laboratoire ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ça ressemble à ce qu'on a trouvé sous la chapelle Reiss !

Quoi ? Levi écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait un laboratoire dessus ? Etait-ce là qu'ils faisaient leurs expériences ? Au centre même de Sina ?

Néanmoins, il fut coupé dans ses interrogations en voyant les queues se dessoudaient et Clare tenta de se relever avec leur aide. Son corps était sanguinolent, elle semblait se traîner mollement, comme si certaines parties étaient cassées.

La reine avança encore d'un pas, visiblement effrayée.

_ Clare ! Fais pas ça ! Ton corps ne va pas le supporter ! Reviens ici !

Levi sentit qu'on lui prit la main. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit Eren fixant la scène. Il tremblait et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Toutefois, Levi ne savait pas si le gamin avait peur ou était inquiet pour Clare.

_ Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi ! Tonna le roi. Tu ne peux pas dans ton état !

Levi leva de nouveau les yeux. Ça virait au n'importe quoi. C'était le bordel. Le roi reculait de plus en plus, imité par les soldats. La reine fit de même, elle était prise de tremblements incontrôlables. Aidée de ses queues, Clare se traîna jusqu'à un trou dans le sol et se laissa tomber. Quelques instants après, des éclairs s'échappèrent des fissures. La reine regarda tout autour d'elle, tremblant toujours.

_ Oh non, murmura-t-elle.

Levi hésita à passer en manœuvre tridimensionnelle ou à prendre la fuite en remontant les escaliers. Il semblait n'avoir aucune ouverture alors que les éclairs s'intensifièrent de plus en plus. Un cri suraigu retentit, beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus puissant. C'était celui de Clare mais il était différent de d'habitude. Il ressemblait à la fois où elle avait tué Berthold.

La reine les fixa et sa robe explosa dans son dos, laissant voir des ailes d'insectes, semblable à une carapace de scarabée. Le Capitaine écarquilla les yeux, choqué. C'était quoi tous ces monstres ?

_ Passez en manœuvre, ordonna-t-elle. Tout de suite ! Elle va tout détruire !

Sans attendre la fin de sa phrase, tous passèrent en manœuvre, y compris Erwin, se débrouillant comme il le pouvait. Le roi avait fui et les autres soldats partaient également, prenant leurs jambes à leur cou. Puis, le sol sembla exploser. Ou plutôt, le sol se fendit en plusieurs morceaux où une énorme masse entourée d'éclairs surgit, couinant.

Levi avait lancé un premier grappin, se logeant dans la roche, aidé du gaz, il s'éleva rapidement dans la salle et aperçut ce qu'il en était.

La fameuse forme de Clare. La forme de rat géant.

La bête allait vite mais il remarqua qu'elle faisait facilement une trentaine de mètres de long avec sa queue, même si elle semblait être à l'étroit dans cet espace. Son pelage était entièrement doré, brillant avec les luminaires. Une chevelure humaine, longue, cascadait sa gueule massive et pointue. Elle couinait en élançant sa tête en avant. Ses incisives se plantèrent dans un côté de la structure et d'un mouvement longiligne, elle fissura le tout dans un bruit atrocement désagréable pour l'oreille humaine. Des étincelles surgirent sous l'action. Les rampes métalliques tombèrent, emportant avec des soldats qui avaient trouvé refuge dans les couloirs et les escaliers. La bête les écrasait ou les attrapait en plein vol. Elle ne les dévorait pas, elle les mâchait avant de recracher des formes indistinctes et rouges.

Sa colonne vertébrale était apparente, l'os médian de ses vertèbres perçait sa peau, prenant une allure de crête dorée où de fins éclairs dansaient. Son corps était encore prisonnier des décombres, dans le laboratoire mais Levi savait qu'il n'en restait plus rien vu comment la chose bougeait.

De leur côté, ils s'élancèrent de nouveau en entendant d'autres bruits suspects. L'aile entière semblait s'affaisser sur elle-même. Les structures en acier et en pierre tombaient. Ils devaient sortir d'ici où ils allaient tous être ensevelis. Levi aperçut la reine se tenir sur une fondation en métal. Ses mains n'en étaient plus, c'étaient des pattes d'insectes, dont une paire qui sortait de ses côtes. Elle grimpait comme elle pouvait, faisant attention à ne pas se prendre un débris.

_ Il y a une sortie sur votre gauche ! Hurla Erwin. Dirigez-vous là-bas !

Le Capitaine leva la tête vers la direction et effectivement, il y avait une sortie qui avait été créée par l'effondrement. La lumière naturelle se voyait. C'était leur chance de sortir d'ici alors que la bête continuait de bouger et de couiner. Elle balançait sa tête contre la structure, déterminée à la faire faillir, même si elle devait être également engloutie avec. Levi baissa la tête, voyant à présent ses pattes de rat dénuées de pouce en train de lacérer les fondations dans un bruit de grincement. Des étincelles en sortirent et l'acier se tordit, emportant avec lui une partie de l'édifice. Levi se rendit compte qu'Erwin était à la traîne. Il peinait à maîtriser son équipement dans de telles conditions alors que leur groupe ne cessait de monter, de plus en plus haut. Toutefois, ils étaient également loin de la sortie. Eren devait-il se transformer ? Il pourrait durcir l'ensemble et éviterait ainsi une catastrophe. De l'autre, Levi avait peur que Clare ne les reconnaisse plus et qu'elle se mette à attaquer Eren. Clare n'était plus Clare. C'était un animal enragé. Puis, il entendit un cliquetis particulier. Celui d'un grappin qui s'était décroché. Il baissa les yeux et vit Erwin en train de tomber dans le vide, surpris lui aussi de cet imprévu.

_ Erwin !

Une espèce de grognement retentit et alors que leur Commandant allait être écrasé au sol, il fut intercepté sur un pelage doré garni de longues moustaches. Levi vit les deux grands yeux ronds et dorés de la créature. Comme tout à l'heure, il remarqua que deux autres petits yeux étaient dedans. Erwin avait atterri sur la base de son museau et automatiquement, il se tint aux poils, ne voulant pas tomber. La créature se mut aussitôt, cramponnant le mur avec ses griffes aiguës. Elle grimpa de plus en plus haut, ne faisant que deux pas.

_ Grimpez sur elle ! Conseilla la reine. C'est votre seule chance de survie !

Elle se laissa tomber et se servit de ses ailes de scarabée pour se poser derrière une des oreilles de la créature. Les oreilles étaient également dorées, avec de la peau pâle et rosée, mais elles se baissaient, en arrière, évitant les débris. Levi aperçut Eren descendre à son tour et prit le coche lorsque la créature arriva à sa hauteur. Tout comme la reine, il se logea derrière une oreille. Levi soupira et attendit également qu'elle passe à son niveau pour sauter sur elle. Il lança un grappin qui se logea dans le pelage. En retour, il entendit un grognement mais l'énorme rat continuait d'avancer, grimpant le mur. Hanji et Moblit les rejoignirent également.

La créature sembla accélérer une fois que leur groupe était sur elle. Elle couina et sauta un peu plus haut. Sa tête heurta le plafond de plein fouet. Avec la force et probablement la crainte de se faire écraser, Erwin se laissa tomber. Levi le rattrapa en plein vol, le ramenant à lui. Leur Commandant lança un grappin qui se logea dans la peau de la bestiole. Cette dernière donna d'autres coups de tête, ainsi que des coups de dents, éventrant la structure. Rapidement, elle se hissa un chemin alors que la salle tombait sous ses pattes. Elle sauta de nouveau, démolissant un des murs du palais et ils furent en contact avec l'extérieur. La bestiole grogna encore et jeta un rapide regard en arrière avant de sauter de nouveau et d'atterrir dans les jardins du palais.

Le Capitaine tourna la tête afin de voir l'aile. Elle tombait en ruine et sa démolition lui indiqua qu'une partie avait été construite dans la Ville Souterraine. La créature soupira, mouvant ses vibrisses et marcha jusqu'à un certain point, à plusieurs mètres du palais avant de se positionner plus convenablement. Son flanc gauche était face au palais alors qu'elle abaissait sa patte avant droite, se couchant à moitié. Sa tête était sans cesse tournée vers le palais, alerte à la moindre chose.

La reine fut la première à bouger. Elle fit disparaître ses ailes et ses pattes immondes avant de glisser le long du pelage, se servant de l'immense patte comme d'un escalier. Leur groupe l'imita et glissa à leur tour sur ce poil doux et brillant. Levi s'aperçut que sa peau était chaude également. Erwin eut plus de mal à descendre, peu rassuré de toute cette masse de poil. Levi finit par l'aider, lui tendant la main, servant d'appui.

Sous cette vue, Levi se raidit et écarquilla les yeux. Il se souvenait, maintenant.

_ Oh merde, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Il sentit les autres le dévisager, notamment Eren. Il fut le seul dont il renvoya le regard. Il rencontra ses yeux verts et bleus. Levi ne se sentait pas bien. Depuis toutes ces années, il pensait qu'il était fou. Qu'il avait halluciné, étant juste un gamin qui était apeuré*. Et pourtant… là, devant lui, il se remémorait ce qu'il avait vu il y avait des années, avant que ses parents ne meurent**.

_ Je l'ai déjà vue, fit-il à Eren. Lorsque j'étais gosse.

Il vit Erwin écarquiller les yeux également. Il y avait quelques années, peu de temps après être rentré dans le Bataillon. Il avait parlé avec le Commandant de sa vie passée, notamment d'une sorte de titan qu'il avait entraperçu avec des yeux de feu, brillants comme deux soleils. Il s'agissait de cette créature, de Clare.

Vu sous cet angle, elle était effectivement longue d'une trentaine de mètres, de la tête à la queue. C'était un rat, gigantesque, au pelage doré. Pourtant, elle ressemblait également à un humain. Ses pattes étaient musclées et formaient comme des jambes humaines, hormis aux mains et aux pieds où c'était celui d'un rongeur. Malgré son apparence ronde de rat, elle possédait une poitrine humaine, assez développée. Son ventre était beaucoup plus rebondi sous cette forme-là, montrant encore plus qu'elle était gestante. Sa gueule large et pointue possédait deux paires d'incisives dorées. Les babines formaient de belles rondeurs avec de multiples moustaches jaunes et dorées. Ses yeux étranges étaient grands ouverts, avec de longs cils. Deux moustaches étaient légèrement au-dessus, faisant penser à des pseudo-sourcils. Puis, derrière ses oreilles et au sommet de son crâne, une chevelure dorée cascadait sa tête, son petit cou et ses épaules en d'épaisses mèches. La créature ouvrit la gueule et montra en même temps une dentition de canines, de molaires et de prémolaires. Sa langue rosâtre sortit et lécha la neige sous elle, profitant d'un peu d'eau. Un souffle chaud sortit de ses naseaux et de sa gueule, provoquant de la condensation. Elle faisait environ cinq mètres de haut des pattes au sommet de ses cuisses, là où c'était le plus haut. Ses incisives mesuraient la taille d'un homme, de la taille d'Erwin. Levi se fit la réflexion qu'elle pouvait aisément les couper comme ça. Ses oreilles bougeaient sans cesse, semblant capter tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle alors que l'aile finissait de se démolir.

Au loin, des cris apeurés se firent entendre. Les civils devaient avoir vu ce monstre, craignant une attaque, comme dans le district de Stohess avec le Titan Féminin. Pourtant, la créature ne sembla pas bouger, restant sur sa position alerte. Ceci inquiéta Levi. Tout ne devait pas être fini. En même temps, il regarda son corps, voyant ses flancs se dégonfler et se regonfler au rythme de sa respiration. Elle respirait vite, très vite. Puis, il remarqua que son ventre bougea. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait des petits qui grandissaient en elle. D'ailleurs, avaient-ils également pris l'apparence de leur mère ? Cette constatation le fit frémir. D'autres créatures comme elles pourraient être dévastateur.

_ Clare ! Appela Eren.

Le gamin avait perdu patience et Levi fronça les sourcils, silencieux. Il attendait, se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer. Il prit ses gardes et les mit sur ses lames, prêt à dégainer.

La créature tourna la tête, en même temps que son corps, légèrement en oblique. Ses grands yeux se posèrent sur Eren et sa tête s'abaissa vers lui, doucement. Elle sentait Eren, éjectant à chaque fois des colonnes de condensation, chaudes. Ses vibrisses s'agitèrent en même temps et certaines vinrent les chatouiller. Puis, Eren s'avança et tendit la main. La créature posa sa gueule à terre, faisant fondre la neige et le gamin posa sa main sur le bas de son museau humide. La créature ferma ses yeux quelques secondes et se coucha même au sol. Eren caressa le devant de ses babines et toucha ses dents.

La reine s'avança également vers eux, observant Clare avec des yeux brillants. Elle était en total admiration devant la créature.

_ Cette forme maitrise mieux ses capacités, dit-elle admirative. Elle a toujours préféré être comme ça en même temps.

Levi fronça les sourcils et échangea un rapide regard avec les autres. Elle était effectivement différente des titans. Son pouvoir était si grand que ça ? Il savait qu'Eren avait parfois du mal lorsqu'il se transformait en titan et abusait de ses pouvoirs. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait récupéré éreinté, mal, saignant du nez, si ce n'était pas craché… Clare était également faible sous forme humaine mais là, elle semblait bien, au sommet de sa forme. Le Capitaine se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas des mêmes métabolismes. A la différence que Clare avait l'air de métamorphoser son corps comparé aux titans qui se constituaient à partir de rien pour ainsi dire. De plus en plus, il se demanda également si les titans étaient bien des animaux. La reine avait parlé de choses bizarres, de technologies et au vue des découvertes qu'ils avaient faites dans la chapelle des Reiss, ça collait de plus en plus à d'autres choses. Il y avait des expérimentations qui dépassaient leur entendement. Les titans étaient des armes. Ça, le Capitaine en était sûr. Il suffisait de voir comment Annie, Berthold et Reiner se comportaient. Sans compter Eren qui était leur arme. Mais Clare ? Etait-elle une arme également ? Ou juste en partie ? Et puis, elle avait dit tant tôt « neuf cent cinquante ans ». Ce détail le dérangeait, beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Il aimerait avoir des réponses, comme tous. Et le fait que la reine dise que Clare préférait cette forme de rat géant depuis toujours le ne le rassurait pas. Au vue de ses aptitudes et ce que Clare avait dit plus tôt dans le sous-sol, elle était bien capable d'anéantir une ville comme Sina.

Eren restait près de la créature, la caressant. Un des yeux de la bête était à semi-ouvert, surveillant la reine. Cette dernière fronça également les sourcils.

_ Elle en est déjà à un peu plus de la moitié. Et vous ne l'avez même pas vu*** ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Levi partagea un regard avec Erwin et Hanji. Cette dernière avança vers Eren et Clare tout en disant :

_ La moitié de ? Sa grossesse ?

_ Evidemment. Quoi d'autre.

La scientifique sauta alors sur le museau de la créature qui se tendit subitement, cela se vit avec sa queue qui se raidit avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

_ Clare va nous faire des petits ! Clama la scientifique. Tu me laisseras les prendre et les observer, hein ?

La créature s'extirpa de cette étreinte en soupirant. Puis, ses oreilles bougèrent de nouveau, se dressant sur sa tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent avant de se plisser. Ses babines remontèrent, dévoilant ses dents et elle commença à feuler tout en se tournant vers le palais. Elle montra de nouveau son flanc, élevant un peu ses pattes, hérissant ses poils. Elle avait l'air d'une énorme boule. Puis elle lâcha un couinement puissant, ouvrant sa gueule. Sa queue frétilla dans la neige, soulevant quelques particules. Puis, des éclairs jaunes et verts apparurent dans le ciel, signifiant la transformation de titans.

Levi se prépara à combattre. C'était pour cela qu'il ne le sentait pas, la bestiole était trop alerte. Eren se raidit également et recula légèrement vers eux, tout en restant à proximité de Clare.

* * *

_*** : Chapitre 38 de « La prochaine fois ».**_

_**** : Je fais abstraction d'un des derniers scans de sortie.**_

_***** : La gestation d'une rate est de 21 jours, environ. Pour un humain, 9 mois. Clare a des gestations d'une durée de 4-5 mois environ.**_

**Note de l'auteur : la morsure d'un rat (de taille normale je parle) équivaut à 5 tonnes (oui, ça fait très mal !). Alors imaginez la puissance de la mâchoire de Clare sous cette forme géante…**


	60. Chapter 60

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**On approche peu à peu de la fin. Plus que 11 chapitres !**

**Au fait, j'ai oublié de le préciser mais pour la gestation de Clare, ça peut répondre aussi à d'autres questions. Déjà, vu qu'elle est en à la moitié, ça veut dire qu'on peut également mettre une date à la conception, soit un peu après le chapitre 38, là où Clare se cachait dans le grenier et qu'Erwin est venu la chercher en tirant une gueule dépitée... En fait, ce n'était pas sa cicatrice mais ses chaleurs. Et ouais. Mais, la conception ne s'est pas faite là, ils étaient pas encore ensembles. Après, pour les chapitres de l'arc de la reconquête, Clare était très fatiguée, plus que d'habitude. C'était du aux bébés qu'elle porte et ça pompe son énergie, mine de rien. Tout ça est difficile à cerner vu que ce n'est que du point de vue de Levi et qu'il faut se souvenir de tout. Donc je mets certaines explications ici histoire d'éclaire la lanterne de certains.**

**Place aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : Ah ok XD Ma foi ! X'DDD Un Levi surpris, puis blasé. Et un Eren rougissant ayant peur des prochaines nuits X'D Sans compter Hanji qui l'auscultera pour savoir si oui ou non il y a un polichinelle dans le tiroir X'D Ahah, effectivement. Il aurait pu aussi finir écrasé entre le museau et le mur de l'aile^^ Et ce n'est que le début des destructions. Oh ben ça, elle ne fait jamais dans la dentelle X'D Un ensevelissement sous la boue et en mourir peut aussi durer longtemps. Impossible de bouger, peu de respiration pour finir étouffer. Hanji est fidèle à elle-même^^ Et comme tu dis, ça continue dans le carnage !**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Ouais, et pas qu'une fois. Mais bon, comparé à d'autres personnes, les miens ne mettent pas toutes leurs forces. Même si ça fait déjà très mal et moche aussi. J'en connais que ça s'est infecté, d'autres le tendon a pris, voir carrément rompu. Dis-toi que des incisives de rat, avec le temps, certes, peuvent venir à bout du métal. Et yep, histoire de mixer humain et rat. D'ailleurs, en plus d'avoir un temps de gestation court, les rats peuvent avoir entre 9 et 20 ratons par portée. C'est énorme. J'espère que tu vas mieux. Et voici la suite ;)**

**Akinoyo : Du coup, oui, c'était une bonne hypothèse, pourquoi tu avais pensé à cela ? Rien n'est impossible quand ce n'est pas non plus totalement loufoque et sans une explication en temps soit peu logique et et scientifique. Erwin s'en prendra décidément plein la gueule par tout le monde XD Ahah, bon timing ! Ik manque à beaucoup de personne également. C'est un OC où ça passait ou ça cassait. Au final, il est passé et quand je vois ton ressenti envers elle, je suis assez soulagée car c'est ce que je voulais faire passer, du point de vue de Levi, encore et toujours. Je te rassure, oui, c'est sa dernière forme. Elle est puissant mais pas invincible. Après, elle a fait exprès aussi de ne pas montrer toute l'étendu de ses capacités au Bataillon. Honnêtement, je ne la trouve pas si difficile à cerner (mais ça, je pense que c'est parce que je sais comment elle est, que je l'ai écrite et tout). Peut-être que les prochains chapitres vont t'aider à comprendre son caractère, ses actions et réactions. Et merci beaucoup. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas faire aussi long, vu qu'à la base, j'avais juste l'idée d'un OS... comme quoi, on est à la deuxième fic, et donc suite XD Merci ta review et ton avis sur Clare^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras les autres chapitres jusqu'à la fin et pour les zones d'ombre, il est possible que j'en oublie d'expliquer, donc, si c'est le cas, à la fin, il faut pas hésiter à me poser des questions ;)**

**LayOfHealing : Paris ? o_O Roo putain :( En plus, c'est cher d'habiter là-bas :( D'un côté, Paris a quand même de bonnes écoles donc bon... mais snif quand même. Tu n'as pas eu ton premier choix :( Mais je viendrai te voir ! Je dois aller à Paris l'an prochain pour mon sujet de mémoire. Yep, effectivement, tout le monde n'avait pas tilté. Le plus surprenant vient tout de même de Clare qui le rembarrait. Oui, mais on ne sait pas les détails de l'expérience (sauf si c'est écrit dans le manga mais je n'ai vu que l'anime). Surtout que Goto et un mâle alors que Clare est femelle... enfin, tu verras plus tard une des possibilités qui ont fait que... Si on part du principe qu'ils se connaissent depuis plus de 900 ans alors oui, la Reine sait tout et connaît bien Clare. X'D il cumule les mauvais trucs lui X'D En considérant leur technologie et tout, ouais, facile qu'ils la prennent pour une déesse, alors que non. Elle est peut-être effrayante mais elle n'est pas la seule à avoir des capacités spéciales, au final. Les bébés ont pu arriver sans qu'elle contrôle ça, et lui pareil. Un accident arrive. Tant qu'à la reine et le roi, ce sont plus des titres qu'autre chose, y compris le statut de marié. Et ouais, Levi l'avait déjà vu mais sans qu'il soit sûr totalement^^ Et yep, cinquante-cinquante. Elle est puissante mais pas non plus invincible.**

**Aideen-chan (chapitre 51) : Et bien, j'en avais parlé avec Lay et honnêtement, j'ai du mal à faire la différence (et quand j'ai regardé l'emploi de ses deux trucs qui se ressemblent pas mal... ben j'ai pas des masses compris XD). Donc c'est très fort possible que je me trompe dessus. Je crois que ça dépend de comment on tourne la phrase. Yep, sa puissance est assez impressionnante. Par contre, la propriété de mon postérieur n'appartient qu'à mes rats XD Et vomir des arcs-en-ciel ? La réincarnation d'une licorne ? XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Levi sentit que le sol bougeait, mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Il s'affaissait. Là où la nouvelle aile avait été construite, le périmètre s'en allait avec, là où les éclairs jaunes et verts dansaient. Des fissures dans le sol apparurent, lézardant à plusieurs endroits. Certaines parties tombèrent également, des maisons et d'autres édifices s'écroulèrent, engloutis dans la Ville Souterraine.

Finalement, la capitale allait peut-être bien être détruite. Et sans même l'intervention de l'immense rat. Le Capitaine ne put imaginer combien de morts il devait avoir. Sans compter que si le sol continuait à trembler comme ça, la Ville Souterraine pourrait être scellée, si Sina ne tombait sur elle avant. Parmi les pires scénarios, personne n'avait dû prévoir une destruction d'une enceinte au sein même des Murs.

Le rat feula, en grognant à moitié en même temps. Il secoua sa tête, faisant voler sa chevelure dorée et son corps se tourna vers eux. Clare les fixait de ses grands yeux. Mais non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Elle fixait Eren, elle avait l'air calme. Levi avait l'impression qu'elle lui parlait même s'il n'entendait rien.

_ Je dois y aller, fit le gamin.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait donc pas tord. Il se tourna violement vers lui, comme les autres.

_ Pardon ? Fit Levi.

Eren le regarda.

_ Je dois aider Clare à protéger la ville, répondit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Ses yeux brillaient de détermination, un courage sans faille. Levi devait avouer qu'en effet, ça ne serait pas de refus de tuer les autres titans qui commençaient à s'extraire des décombres. Eren avança alors vers Clare alors que celle-ci tendit la patte. Levi aperçut qu'elle se la mordit. Du sang rouge, limite noir, en coulait, tâchant le sol.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

Puis, les yeux aciers s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Il dégaina, sentant la haine l'envahir.

_ Non !

Il se projeta en avant, aider du gaz mais il fut violement remis au sol. La queue de Clare l'avait rabattue, plaquant également les autres au sol. Et sous leurs yeux impuissants, Levi et leurs camarades virent qu'Eren s'approchait de cette patte blessée. Le gamin tendit une main, trempant ses doigts dans le sang et le lécha, regardant Clare. Levi tentait de s'extraire de cette queue. Il enfonçait ses lames dedans mais l'épaisseur était trop importante. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans… il ne savait même pas quoi. Mais ses lames ne s'enfonçaient pas assez, il ne parvenait même pas à la blesser, encore moins lui faire mal.

_ Non ! Cria Levi. Sale monstre ! Je vais te crever ! Tu m'entends !

Les yeux dorés se plissèrent vers eux, menaçants. Sa gueule s'ouvrit, dévoilant ses incisives fatales, peu rassurantes. Un souffle chaud brûla leur peau. Clare n'était plus vraiment elle. Elle semblait n'en avoir rien à foutre d'eux, sauf d'Eren. Ce dernier se tourna vers eux, regardant Levi. Il tenta d'envoyer un regard rassurant mais rien ne pouvait calmer le Capitaine. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'Eren avait bu du sang de ce monstre. Et si Clare avait vu juste, Eren pouvait posséder certaines facultés. Des Chevaliers en avaient dans le sang, les rendant plus rapides, plus forts que des humains normaux. Alors, des individus possédant la faculté de se transformer en titan et avec le sang d'hybride dans leurs veines ? C'était du n'importe quoi. Et Levi ne voulait pas qu'Eren devienne un monstre comme Clare. Il avait assez vu que cette chose dépassait les autres.

_ Tout ira bien, rassura Eren. C'est juste pour pas être soumis à son cri.

Et il sourirait comme si ça pouvait vraiment le rassurer. Idiot !

La queue les laissa et la créature avança un peu, elle recula pour laisser de la place à Eren. Ce dernier se mordit la main et se transforma en titan également. Levi s'attendait à voir des changements sur lui mais rien, absolument rien. Il rugit, en direction des six titans qui s'étaient stoppés en voyant Clare et Eren en titan. Le rat géant se mit sur ses pattes arrière et Levi écarquilla les yeux de surprise de nouveau. Elle ressemblait également à une femme, il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il l'avait vu à quatre pattes. Elle était plus petite qu'Eren, elle devait faire dans les douze mètres de haut. Elle était bien formée, musclée si on omettait son ventre rebondi. Sa chevelure cascadait ses épaules et son dos à crête. Elle tendit les bras et prit le visage d'Eren. Il se baissa légèrement et tous les deux, ils se touchèrent le front quelques instants, fermant les yeux.

Ils se parlaient.

Puis, ils ouvrirent de nouveau les yeux et d'un commun accord, ils tournèrent la tête vers leurs adversaires. Clare se laissa tomber sur ses pattes avant, faisant de nouveau trembler le sol. Cela créa encore de nouvelles fissures et Levi entendit d'autres bâtiments en train de tomber. Des cris apeurés arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Les civils devaient courir jusqu'aux plus proches districts, ne voulant pas rester dans cette zone.

_ Son ventre est trop lourd, s'exclama la reine, estomaquée.

Le rat géant couina, d'un cri suraigu, presque métallique. Levi se boucha les oreilles, comme les autres. Il aperçut qu'Eren se les bouchait aussi mais comme il l'avait dit, il ne semblait pas être affecté par ce cri. Par contre, les autres titans, ils s'arrêtèrent, mais sans se figer complètement. A la place, ils semblaient plutôt malades, ayant mal à la tête ou au ventre à en juger leurs mouvements de bras.

Clare claqua le sol subitement, manquant de les écraser. Puis, avec Eren, elle bondit sur leurs adversaires. Ces derniers reprirent un peu d'assurance et rugirent aussi.

Eren attrapa le premier, lui enfonçant un coup de poing dans la gueule. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le baissa. Il lui mit un coup de pied au ventre, défonçant à moitié sa colonne vertébrale. Son adversaire tomba mais un autre attrapa Eren par derrière. Il le prit par les épaules et obligea Eren à se baisser afin d'arracher sa nuque. Levi allait à son secours lorsqu'il vit la queue de Clare donner un coup dans la tête de l'assaillant. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et ceci permit à Eren de riposter. Ce fut lui qui le prit aux épaules et arracha la nuque avec ses dents. Levi le vit mâchouiller avant de cracher des lambeaux de chair. Eren revint vers le premier qui était au sol, se régénérant. Il leva son pied et écrasa sa nuque dans un bruit visqueux, faisant partir sa tête comme un bouchon de pétillant.

Levi s'intéressa à Clare. Elle avait déjà tué deux titans. A en juger les stigmates, elle leur arrachait la nuque avec ses incisives. Pourtant, le dernier titan lui donna plus de réticence. Il profitait du fait que son ventre soit trop lourd pour lui infliger des coups sur le dos. La créature couina et donna des coups de dents dans ses chevilles. Elle les déchira, les perforant et le titan tomba à moitié sur elle. Il la prit par le cou, tentant de l'étrangler. Toutefois, Clare se releva, se mettant sur deux pattes arrière et fit basculer le poids du titan et le sien en arrière. Son adversaire tomba sur le dos et Clare sur lui. Levi entendit un bruit de succion et de craquement. Un bras du rat arracha un du titan qui tentait de l'étrangler. Elle se dégagea et le Capitaine put voir que sa crête avait du sang, commençant déjà à s'évaporer. Malgré son apparence énorme, elle se déplaçait rapidement et avec fluidité. Sa gueule attrapa la tête du titan et l'arracha d'un coup, emmenant avec un morceau de la colonne vertébrale et d'autres organes. Elle cracha la gueule et revint dessus. Toutefois, Levi remarqua que son occupant partait déjà, dans leur direction.

Rapidement, il aperçut Eren tuer le dernier titan, fracassant sa tête contre le sol, détruisant la nuque.

De leur côté, le fuyard continuait sa lancée mais le rat géant le capta et en à peine deux pas, Clare le rattrapa. Devant leurs yeux, ils la virent attraper cet homme et le coupa en deux avec ses incisives. Elle écrasa le tronc avec sa patte avant, éclaboussant les alentours.

Puis, Levi le vit se raidir. Un autre rugissement, plus guttural, se répercuta et la forme de titan d'Eren tomba au sol. Ses yeux aciers se dirigèrent sur la scène et Levi aperçut un autre monstre. Ça devait être un autre hybride, probablement le roi car il reconnaissait la texture humide et noire. C'était énorme, écrabouillant Eren. En regardant plus attentivement, il comprit que c'était une salamandre géante, avec les traits d'un homme. Néanmoins, il était grotesque avec tous ces bourrelets en train de tanguer. Mais ça n'enlevait rien à sa force apparemment. Il avait plaqué Eren contre le sol, ses griffes noires avaient arraché un bras et un bruit de viande cuisante s'entendit. C'était pareil lorsque Clare avait arrêté le bras du roi avec sa main.

Le rat géant couina. D'un cri plus plaintif, plus… suppliant ? Oui, c'était peut-être ça. Levi vit que Clare se prépara à sauter, au vue de son train-arrière en train de bouger nerveusement.

_ Ne fais pas ça ! Hurla la reine.

Clare sauta sur la salamandre géante et un bruit de viande grillée retentit de nouveau. Néanmoins, Eren était libre alors que les deux monstres roulèrent en direction du palais, tombant dans la zone écroulée.

Levi ne fit ni une, ni deux. Il s'élança directement en direction d'Eren. Il fut suivi d'Hanji qui ordonna à Moblit de rester ici. Tous les deux passèrent en manœuvre tridimensionnelle afin de s'approcher d'Eren et de l'extirper du corps de titan. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de lui, ils virent que le corps artificiel était recouvert d'une substance bizarre. Visqueuse et jaune-vert. Ça fumait et ça semblait dévorait les tissus. Le Capitaine n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Levi et Hanji prirent soin de ne pas toucher ce liquide. Ça puait en plus, c'était acide, leur piquant les yeux et le nez.

_ Putain mais c'est quoi ça !

Hanji avait du mal aussi, toussotant.

_ Je crois que c'est une sorte de poison.

Et tout en disant cela, Levi se mit au-dessus de la nuque, là où était Eren. Par chance, il ne semblait pas avoir de petites gouttes verdâtres. Il grimaça, se demandant comment le sortir de là. Eren ne semblait pas bouger, ne sortant pas de lui-même de la chair du titan. Alors, il improvisa, comme d'habitude, il prit sa lame et dessina une ellipse. Hanji souleva la peau, se brûlant en même temps. Mais ils arrivèrent à extraire Eren. Il était inconscient, pas mort, ni en train de fusionner avec le corps. Au fond de lui, le Capitaine ressentit du soulagement. Il avait eu peur qu'il fusionne avec ou pire… Et avec le sang qu'il avait bu, il devait avouer qu'il s'attendait à tout. Levi le prit sous les bras, le tirant vers lui. Hanji découpait les filaments qui étaient maintenus sur ses bras et sa tête. Levi le tira de plus en plus et tomba brusquement lorsque le dernier lien se rompit.

Il prit Eren dans ses bras, l'observant. Le gamin avait les yeux fermés.

_ Eren ? Tu m'entends ? Eren !

Hanji mit deux doigts sur son pouls et chercha à capter un signe de vie. Son corps était brûlant. En silence, Levi attendit son verdict. Hanji acquiesça, souriant légèrement. Le Capitaine prit Eren sous son bras et passa en manœuvre aussitôt, suivi d'Hanji. Il n'avait pas fait attention mais étant maintenant légèrement en hauteur, Levi aperçut l'état de Sina. Comme il le pressentait, des édifices s'étaient écroulés dans la Ville Souterraine, laissant à la place des trous béants. De hauts bâtiments étaient tombés, comme des églises, écrasant d'autres maisons. Des fumées s'élevaient ici et là. Il remarqua que les civils avaient disparu du périmètre, soit morts, soit évacués. Il aperçut des membres de la Police Militaire mais comme à leur habitude, ces incapables semblaient totalement démunis face à l'ampleur de la situation. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Levi ne comprenait pas encore tout aussi, mais il bougeait quand même.

En tournant la tête vers le trou de l'aile du palais, le Capitaine aperçut les deux monstres se donnaient des coups de queue, à distance respectable. Mais ils continuaient à tout détruire autour d'eux, que ce soit une partie du palais ou la Ville Souterraine. Il vit que la queue de Clare n'était qu'un tas d'os au bout, rongée par le poison de l'autre bestiole boursoufflée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de nouveau vers leur groupe, Levi fit attention en posant Eren. Il espérait qu'il ne resterait pas dans cet état longtemps…

_ Quelle est la situation ? Demanda Erwin, soucieux.

Levi ne le regarda pas, se préoccupant de son protégé.

_ Désastreuse. La capitale a subi plusieurs dégâts. Des zones se sont effondrées dans le sol. Et les deux monstres se battent, réduisant en bouillie ce qu'il y a sous leurs pattes.

_ Clare arrivera à le battre, glissa la reine en avançant vers eux. Elle en a la capacité.

Levi leva les yeux sur elle, plissant les yeux.

_ Qu'êtes-vous ? Demanda Erwin. Vous êtes différente de Clare et des deux autres hybrides.

Cette question sembla la surprendre, puis, elle sourit.

_ De mon point de vue, c'est Clare qui est différente comparé à nous. Si vous parlez de ma forme, j'ai reçu des gènes de blatte volante*.

Levi écoutait attentivement. La reine avait reçu des gènes ? Ça voulait dire quoi ? Qu'elle n'était pas née comme ça ? Etait-ce la même chose pour Clare ? Et une blatte en plus ! Un cafard. Beurk.

Un nouveau tremblement les fit perdre l'équilibre. Cette fois-ci, ils virent la salamandre géante en train de se traîner lamentablement du trou. Levi écarquilla une fois de plus les yeux en voyant ce qu'il se passait. Il ignorait comment elle avait fait mais le rat géant avait repris l'avantage. Comme l'avait dit la reine, Clare en était capable. Il aperçut des éclairs envahirent la zone du palais. La salamandre avait un bras explosé où l'os sortait clairement, perforant sa peau. L'amphibien se traîna encore alors que le rat géant bondit et atterrit à quelques mètres d'eux. Levi se fit la remarque qu'ils devraient essayer de se barrer ailleurs au lieu de rester dans les jardins, exposés aux dangers de ces monstres.

Le rat géant ne les regarda même pas, concentré sur son adversaire. La crête sur son dos semblait s'être agrandie. Les éclairs se répandaient sur tout son corps. A des endroits, le poison de l'amphibien avait rongé les tissus. Néanmoins, le Capitaine remarqua qu'elle se régénérait vite. Quelque chose semblait s'activait sur ces zones, grouillant comme des asticots. C'était dégueulasse. Le rat géant lâcha un couinement encore suraigu, les obligeant à se protéger les oreilles. Au moins, ça avait eu le mérite de sortir Eren de son inconscience, au soulagement de Levi. Néanmoins, ce fut de courte durée car il entendit une sorte de craquement.

Elle était horrible. Sa gueule se déboitait, pour s'ouvrir plus grand encore. Y compris dans sa largeur. La mandibule semblait se diviser pour laisser plus d'espace. Et sous leurs yeux, elle se jeta sur l'amphibien. Malgré le poison, elle attrapa à pleine gueule la tête de l'autre et avec la force de son corps massif, elle le souleva presqu'au dessus d'elle. Le rat donna un violent coup de tête et balança l'amphibien à plusieurs mètres, sans être trop loin non plus. Levi entendit un bruit d'eau. Clare l'avait jeté dans le fleuve qui passait dans les Murs, à proximité du palais où des transactions se faisaient habituellement. Le monstre courut encore et bondit sur son adversaire, les éclairs continuant à danser autour de son corps. Levi voyait un animal enragé, la gueule disloqué, rongée par le poison, mais se régénérait. Les os étaient parfois même visibles à certains endroits. C'était répugnant.

La créature laissa tomber tout son poids sur la salamandre, dans l'eau. Levi ne comprenait pas, car pour lui, l'eau était son élément. Il se mit debout, afin d'observer et de capter ce qu'il se passait. Le rat semblait étranglait la salamandre sous l'eau. La queue de l'autre s'agitait violemment, provoquant des grandes vagues qui venaient inonder les rues et les habitations proches. Puis, il vit que les éclairs autour de Clare se multipliaient. Il eut une lumière aveuglante où un bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre.

Il ne savait comment mais elle avait envoyé une décharge électrique, se prolongeant sur toute l'eau. C'était dangereux. Si d'autres personnes étaient sur l'eau ou proche, elle avait dû en tuer. Toutefois, l'attaque sembla assommer la salamandre qui se battait moins avec sa queue. Il essayait toutefois de se débattre, voulant sortir de l'eau. A moins qu'il tentait d'amener Clare dans la flotte, avec lui. Cette dernière feulait, grognait avant qu'elle lance une autre décharge. Ça les aveuglait. Levi avait l'impression que la foudre s'abattait à chaque fois. Puis, elle recommença. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus rapidement. Puis, le Capitaine aperçut que la queue de la salamandre ne bougea plus, retombant mollement dans l'eau. L'avait-elle tué ? Non… car le rat géant sortit brutalement la salamandre de l'eau, le mettant à moitié au sol. Le rat était trempé, ses cheveux et ses poils collaient à son corps. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant de bondir jusqu'à un édifice détruit, le plus proche d'elle. C'était une église, celle proche du palais. Levi la vit prendre le reste du clocher, soit la petite flèche et le sommet de la tour. Avec ses mains, elle le porta jusqu'à la salamandre. D'une main, elle prit la flèche et l'abattit violemment sur la tête de la salamandre. Une fois. Deux fois. Encore et encore. Ça faisait des bruits visqueux. Le poison rongeait même la pierre, le fer et le bronze du clocher.

Puis, le rat laissa tomber, ayant réduit en bouillie la tête de l'autre. Quelques secondes après, le Capitaine aperçut que la salamandre disparaissait en de myriade de petites lumières jaunes, brillantes, montant au ciel. C'était comme avec le Titan Bestial.

Puis, le rat géant avança vers eux, ayant fini de se régénérer et ouvrit sa gueule en couinant, menaçante.

Oh merde.

* * *

_*** : Il existe plusieurs espèces de cafard. Certaines ne volent pas, d'autres si. La reine est une blatte germanique.**_


	61. Chapter 61

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^ On avance peu à peu, avec des révélations, des grandes sessions de nettoyage...**

**Bien, passons aux réponses !**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Oh que oui... et quand les gens ne font pas attention, c'est horrible... Pour Clare, on saura plus tard. Tant mieux si ça va mieux^^ Oh ? Tu es allée en Afrique ? C'est vrai que certaines espèces là-bas sont grandes comparé à celles occidentales. C'est bien parce qu'ils sont résistants qu'ils servent :p Et tu verras^^ En effet, j'ai beau relire, ils m'en échappent toujours (surtout quand je suis pas concentrée). **

**LayOfHealing : X'D en effet, il faut relativiser^^ Du coup, ton école est à Evry et non Paris même ? Je t'enverrai un MP lorsque je monterai sur Paris :p Faut toujours une sorte de tête en haut, ouais. Qu'ils soient postiches ou pas. Effectivement, ce n'est pas facile mais elle y arrive quand même. Beh en fait, je me suis inspirée de SnK pour le truc du sang. Vu que des titans se bouffent entre eux pour redevenir humain ou piquer les pouvoirs des autres... voilà. Ah bon ? Mais les insectes sont nos amis ! Et je sais pas... je dis aussi centipèdes mais je crois pas que ça se dit en français (mis à part mille-pattes). Tu savais qu'il en existait des aquatiques ? De mille-pattes ? C'est plus compliqué que ça, Clare n'est pas un zombie XD Mais effectivement, on peut se demander les préférences sexuelles d'Erwin à ce stade X'D Et ouais, je pensais l'avoir corrigée... et ben non XD Ben, d'un côté, ce que tu dis pourrait être presque poétique, au sujet des lucioles. Et pour le reste, que je t'invite à lire^^**

**Nekolie : Effectivement, tu n'as pas faux XD La torture de la chèvre ? Ça serait pas mal, non ? Il fait surtout trop confiance à Clare. Mais ouais, son corps est assez bordélique et tu le verras notamment dans ce chapitre. Oh ben ça, c'est sûr qu'il a pas apprécié. Après, elle reste puissante et tout, mais il sera peut-être capable de la blesser. X'D Ouaip, le roi est mort et Erwin... Erwin ben on verra. X'D Elle n'a jamais mangé d'humain, ou même de chevalier, titan, ou autre trucs bizarres. Elle les mâchouille juste.**

**MlleNyaa : Je ne peux que t'inviter à lire ce chapitre pour répondre à la plupart de tes questions ;)**

**Rin Yumii : Merci^^ et ouais, même si je relis, parfois je laisse échapper des fautes... ou j'ai des hallucinations en croyant avoir corrigé XD Effectivement, c'était bien elle^^ XDDD tu m'as fait pour rire ! Notamment, pour Erwin XDD Du coup, tu l'aimes bien ou tu veux le faire rôtir ? Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de commenter et pour le reste, je te propose de lire ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Levi dégaina, prêt à se défendre bien que ça ne serait pas efficace contre elle. C'était même inutile, il avait plus de chance de se faire attraper au vol et être mâchouillé que de la blesser. Soudain, il entendit du bruit et tourna la tête vers la reine. Elle était tombée sur les genoux, pleurant en fixant Clare. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur, à la limite de pleurer.

_ Pardonne-moi ! Cria-t-elle désespérée. Je te demande pardon ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses !

Levi sentit qu'on lui touchait la cuissarde, c'était Eren. Le Capitaine baissa la tête sur lui. Le gamin réclamait son aide pour se relever. Il accéda à sa demande, ne rangeant pas pour autant ses lames, sur le qui-vive. En même temps qu'il le hissait vers lui, Eren lui glissa :

_ Ce n'est pas contre nous. C'est seulement envers l'autre.

Levi plissa les yeux et aperçut que la forme de rat géant rétrécit, produisant des craquements indistincts. Les poils disparaissaient, la forme énorme aussi pour laisser place à Clare, à quatre pattes avant qu'elle ne se mette debout. Toutefois, ses secondes queues sortirent, avec les têtes de rat au bout de chacune. Tous les rongeurs semblaient fixer la reine. Puis, Clare se tint le côté droit, grimaçant de douleur avant que le rat doré n'apparaisse de nouveau. Son bras droit doubla de volume comme tout à l'heure. Elle semblait ne pas voir le Bataillon, se moquant également de sa nudité. Les veines noires sur son ventre semblaient s'étendre sur presque tout son corps. Tout ce que Levi voyait, c'était de la haine, sans nom, sans limite dans leurs yeux, dirigée contre la reine.

_ Il me semble que papa t'a prévenu, non ? Demanda-t-elle avec la voix transformée.

La reine gémit et se mit debout lentement, tremblotant.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Répéta-t-elle.

Levi crut entendre les autres rats rire. Ils riaient ! Se moquaient de la reine !

_ Vraiment ? Continua Clare. Tu sais que tu es faible, comparé à Numéro Trois.

La reine retint sa respiration et Levi vit qu'elle serra les poings, un air renfrogné sur le visage, mais tout en restant tétanisé par la peur malgré tout.

_ Je ne suis peut-être que Numéro Cinq mais tu oublies que j'excelle en défense !

Clare et le rat doré collé sur son visage sourirent. Un sourire dément, monstrueux. Les queues reprirent leur apparence griffue, toutes sorties. Les jambes de Clare changèrent également, devenant plus hautes, plus musclées. Des pattes arrière de rat aux poilés dorés, avec griffes acérées apparurent à la place. Elle tendit le bras gauche vers le ciel.

Encore une fois, le Capitaine écarquilla les yeux. Les griffes de cette main poussèrent, plus longs, plus courbées. Des éclairs s'enroulèrent autour.

_ Dans ce cas, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, voyons à quel point tu résistes !

Elle sauta d'un coup et atterrit sur la reine, abattant ses griffes, essayant de la tenir avec son autre main. Sa queue lui permit de garder son équilibre. La reine s'était tournée, dévoilant la carapace de blatte. La force du saut avait engendré un petit renfoncement dans le sol, enfonçant la reine qui peinait à contenir l'attaque.

Clare riait et abattit sa main aux grandes griffes. La reine se retira, cassant sa carapace dans sa fuite. Elle utilisa ses ailes mais les secondes queues de Clare partirent à sa poursuite dans les airs, tentant de l'attraper. Et elle riait, folle. Ses yeux étaient obnubilés par le combat et la soif de sang. Elle couinait parfois aussi étrangement, donnant des airs de fer rouillé ou des bruits crissant.

_ Il faut l'arrêter ! S'alarma Eren. Levi ! Il faut l'arrêter !

Il regarda le gamin mais… il avait beau dire ça, il ne voyait pas comment arrêter cette machine à tuer. Puis, il aperçut que le rat collé à son visage changeait d'expression, comme soucieux alors que celui de Clare était toujours aussi fou.

_ Stop, fit le rat doré.

Mais Clare n'écoutait pas. Elle venait d'attraper la reine, perforant son corps à plusieurs endroits avant de la faire tomber au sol. Clare s'avança doucement vers elle, profitant de l'aura terrifiante qu'elle véhiculait.

_ J'ai dit stop ! Répéta le rat. Ton corps ne va pas le suppor…

Il se tut car le corps de Clare tomba à genoux, reprenant ses jambes normales. Elle cracha du sang et ses bras redevinrent également normaux, se tenant le buste. Elle semblait peiner à respirer. Pourtant, elle releva la tête vers la reine.

_ Je n'ai pas fini, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle se leva, déterminée à achever l'autre. Le rat doré lui ordonnait d'arrêter mais Clare n'écoutait pas.

_ Levi ! Fit Eren. Je t'en prie ! Arrête-la !

Le Capitaine prit son courage à deux mains et avança sur Clare. Il la prit et la plaqua au sol. Même s'il se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée après coup. Il se mit califourchon sur elle, mettant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Elle feula, grogna mais n'opposa guère de résistance. Elle était… faible, trop faible. Il arrivait à la maîtriser alors qu'elle avait démontré qu'elle possédait une grande force. Il la vit tousser et elle plaça sa tête sur le côté, du sang s'en échappa.

_ Tu as fini tes conneries, lâcha Levi. Le monstre.

Sous lui, il sentit Clare relâcher tout son corps. Ses queues disparurent dans son corps et son regard doré s'atténua, montrant de la fatigue. Une absence de vie. Puis la tête du rat doré disparut et Clare peina à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle finit par les fermer, comme assommée par la fatigue. Elle s'était évanouie. Levi en profita pour prendre une lame et la dirigea sur Clare.

_ Non ! Crièrent plusieurs voix.

Tout le monde avait crié. Que ce soit la reine, Eren, Hanji ou même Erwin. Levi fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas cette situation. Il avait toujours sa lame dirigée envers Clare, prêt à la décapiter si besoin.

_ Vous avez tous vu de quoi elle est capable, rappela-t-il.

_ Ne le tue pas ! Claqua Erwin. C'est un ordre.

Levi souffla, énervé. Mais obtempéra, il abaissa progressivement sa garde jusqu'à qu'elle se fasse éjecter de sa main. Il tourna la tête, voyant la reine. Elle avait fait ça, voulant protéger Clare.

Tout le monde était taré.

Quelques secondes après, Eren arriva également accompagné d'Hanji et Levi se releva de Clare. La scientifique sortit l'imperméable qu'elle avait dans sa sacoche et habilla Clare ainsi. Cachant sa nudité, mais également sa cicatrice. Cette dernière avait une autre apparence. Elle n'avait plus de croûtes écœurantes, juste des tracés noirs.

Levi secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces conneries.

* * *

Tout le palais n'avait pas été détruit, même si de nombreux dégâts étaient à déplorés. Et c'était encore pire dans l'enceinte de la capitale. La Police Militaire et la Garnison s'occupaient à sauver les victimes enfouies sous les décombres. Pour le moment, ils ne savaient pas quel était le nombre de morts. Et ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de la Ville Souterraine.

La reine jouissait encore de son statut. Personne ne l'avait vu se transformer, à part le Bataillon. Tandis que ceux présents dans l'aile détruite, ils étaient tous morts.

Clare avait été mise dans une des chambres des appartements de la souveraine. Elle se reposait, ou du moins, elle continuait de dormir. Eux, ils étaient dans un des boudoirs de la reine. Ils voulaient des réponses et Numéro Cinq semblait vouloir leur révéler de ce qu'il en était. Même si elle avait fait venir de quoi se sustenter et du thé, personne n'en voulait.

_ Que voulez-vous savoir ? D'abord ?

_ Que sont les titans. Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Commença Erwin.

La reine soupira et posa sa tasse de thé.

_ C'est une très longue histoire. En ce qui concerne les titans, ce ne sont pas des êtres à part entière, ni une autre espèce. Ce sont des armes. Ils ont été créés il y a presque mille ans, il y a un peu plus de neuf cent cinquante ans. Vous ignorez totalement comment était le monde avant. Il n'existait pas que vos pauvres trois stupides murs. Il y avait plusieurs villes, sur toute la surface de la terre, par delà la mer, vous avez entendu parler de la mer il me semble, non ? Tout ça pour dire, que deux puissances politiques ont commencé à faire la course aux armements, à vouloir créer des armes plus puissantes. Ce que vous avez maintenant, ce n'est même pas un dixième de l'ancienne technologie. Ils ont créé des bombes capables de réduire en poussière toute une ville comme le Mur Sina. Et les humains ont voulu chercher plus, plus grand, plus puissant, plus dévastateur. Les titans ne sont que des armes, issus de ce qu'on appelle la nanotechnologie, capable de fonctionner avec des sentiments comme la haine et la colère*. Ces sentiments, comme d'autres, dégagent des hormones. Celles de la colère et de la haine sont assez fortes pour alimenter ce genre d'armes. Mais il y a eu des problèmes, ou des mutineries. Les humains qui ont subi ces expériences, contre leur consentement, ont activé cette technologie pour se venger. Le problème, c'était que la plupart ne parvenait pas à contrôler ce système d'arme et ça a fini par les emprisonner, devenant les titans décérébrés que vous connaissez.

Elle laissa un temps de pause, afin que chacun enregistre. Levi ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il se doutait de plus en plus que c'était des armes où des expériences sur des humains avaient eu lieu mais… de là à penser que ça datait de plus longtemps, avec une technologie supérieure à la leur… Les titans avaient été créés pour être des armes surpuissantes.

_ En ce qui concerne, nous, les hybrides, reprit-elle. C'est à peu près la même chose. C'est l'autre puissance politique qui nous a créés. Nous étions tous humains, à la base, Clare y compris. La technologie était à peu près la même que celle des titans. C'est une nanotechnologie basée sur le fonctionnement des hormones dégagées par la haine et par la colère, elle avala sa salive, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Des tortures ont été faites pour augmenter notre taux de haine et notre résistance à la douleur. Nous étions un peu plus de cinq cent avoir été enlevés pour subir ces choses. Comparé aux cobayes des titans, nous avons été choisis minutieusement. Pour faire court, ils ont choisi des hommes et des femmes qui éprouvent une grande aversion face à leurs propres congénères. Que ce soit des meurtriers, des politiques, des victimes abusées et j'en passe. Il y a eu de nombreux échecs car les scientifiques ont voulu fusionner notre corps à des espèces animales aux capacités spéciales comme cicatriser rapidement et une forte agressivité. Les titans possèdent une fonction semblable, basée uniquement sur la réparation des tissus endommagés de la machine et de son hôte. Mais ils sont humains alors que nous, nous partageons notre corps avec des gènes, ou du sang, comme vous voulez, d'autres espèces animales. J'ai reçu celui du cafard. Ces insectes sont résistants à beaucoup de choses et sont capables d'envoyer de faibles ondes**. Je peux contrôler les titans, si je veux, mais pas autant que Clare ou Numéro Un. Par contre, Clare est un cas spécial. Elle a été la première où ça a réussi. Ils ont provoqué une grossesse nerveuse pour pouvoir faire travailler ses organes pour la conception de la vie. Lorsqu'elle a été enlevée de son domicile, ils ont pris également ses rats domestiques. Ils ont implanté ses animaux dans son corps et ce dernier les a acceptés, les faisant vivre en elle***. Après cela, ils en ont mis d'autres. Grâce à cela, j'ai moi-même des gènes de Clare vu qu'elle est la première qui a accepté ces transformations. Mais elle est une arme inachevée, elle s'est enfuie avec Numéro Un pour détruite le premier labo, tuant les autres cobayes et détruisant tout sur leur passage. Puis, ça a été notre tour de nous échapper et de tuer les autres cobayes aussi. Clare possède cinquante rats en elle, plus sa propre personnalité. Ils sont réunis en un, d'où son surnom, le Rat Uni, Rattevereinigt. Sa famille, son groupe est régi par un alpha, le dominant. Le rat qui partage sa tête, qui est comme son père. Et puis, elle a pu être presqu'achevée, il y a peu. J'ignore si c'est du à sa gestation qui a fait travailler ses autres organes, mais elle est presque finie maintenant. Même si son corps humain n'a pas l'air de supporter le changement.

C'était un cauchemar… qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? C'était de la barbarie !

_ Clare hait les humains, souligna la reine. Rappelez-vous de ça. Elle les déteste et après ce qu'elle a subi, ça a été encore pire. Nous devions servir comme des armes surpuissantes pour contrôler des pays en guerre mais nous avons notre conscience. Alors, nous avons décidé d'éradiquer l'espèce humaine. Clare a tué à elle seule cinq villes en l'espace de moins de dix minutes, tuant et dévorant des milliers d'individus. Elle possède une autre capacité qu'elle a en commun avec Numéro Un. Je sais que vous découvrez tout juste cette technologie****, à savoir des matériaux capables de faire de la lumière comme un éclair. Ça s'appelle l'électricité. Clare et Numéro Un sont capables de rendre hors service tout ça*****. A notre époque, celle où nous sommes nés, il y avait de grandes centrales, un peu comme vos levures sauf qu'elles stockaient de l'énergie, dont l'électricité. Vos ancêtres étaient dépendants de cette technologie, qui faisait tout fonctionner. Il suffisait de rendre ces centrales hors service pour éradiquer une ville. Par contre, j'ignorais que Clare n'avait pas seulement rendu inerte ces centrales. Son corps, ou plutôt ses os d'après ce que j'ai vu, ont avalé cette électricité et elle semble pouvoir utiliser cette énergie pour aimanter le fer et l'acier. Et de lâcher une énergie pour électrifier un adversaire. Clare est…

La reine sourit, les yeux brillants.

_ Clare est magnifique ! Eux qui rêvaient de créer une arme puissante, invincible, Clare est le résultat de leurs idéaux. Elle est encore plus dangereuse et puissante que n'importe qui. Je pense qu'elle pourrait même combattre et tuer Numéro Un ainsi. La plus belle de toute ! Même si… sa famille la protège, se bat avec elle et son père est surprotecteur. Il fait tout pour préserver sa fille.

Elle soupira et reprit sa tasse de thé.

Levi et ses camarades ne savaient pas trop quoi en penser. Si elle disait vrai, ça voulait dire qu'Eren était bien humain. Il n'était pas un monstre. Par contre, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient tué des hommes et des femmes coincés dans le corps des titans. Et c'était probablement des victimes de la part de scientifiques fous.

_ Pourquoi les titans mangent-ils les humains alors ? Demanda Levi.

La reine haussa les épaules.

_ Nous ne sommes pas sûrs mais je crois qu'ils cherchent à trouver d'autres personnes qui ont été infectées par cette technologie. Vous savez que moins plus moins égale plus. C'est à peu près le même principe. Ils sont seulement attirés par les humains car aucune espèce animale n'a subi ces choses. Mais ceux qui ont fusionné avec les titans ne sont pas vraiment conscients. Ils peuvent rester plusieurs années bloqués dedans jusqu'à qu'ils trouvent un autre humain capable de se transformer et de le dévorer.

Levi pensa à Ymir qui disait qu'elle avait été coincée dans ce corps pendant plus de soixante-dix ans, ayant l'impression de vivre un cauchemar constant sans se réveiller.

_ Pourquoi certains sont capables de se maîtriser ? Demanda à son tour Hanji.

_ Parce qu'ils arrivent à avoir assez de volonté pour ne pas être soumis au système de l'arme. Il me semble qu'Eren a failli être soumis par le système du titan mais maintenant, il arrive à dominer cette arme.

Ce dernier acquiesça, pensif. Levi le vit avec les sourcils froncés. Pour le gamin aussi, c'était dur à comprendre et à se rendre compte de tout ça.

_ Si les Hybrides voulaient tous nous tuer, questionna Erwin, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Et pourquoi avoir laissé les Murs intacts ?

La reine sourit.

_ Nous avons rencontré Sweis, ou Reiss, comme vous voulez qui avait réussi à ne pas se soumettre à la volonté du système titan. Il s'était injecté lui-même l'arme. Car oui, c'est lui qui a créé les titans avec l'aide d'autres scientifiques. Quoiqu'il en soit, il nous a parlés et nous avons laissés les autres humains ici. Parce que…

Elle eut un sourire encore plus sadique.

_ Parce qu'ils ne sont que du bétail pour nous. Si nous n'arrivons plus à manger comme on veut, lasser de la nourriture lambda, un humain ou deux ne fait pas de mal. Et puis, il faut bien contrôler la population. La peur est la meilleure arme. Et le Bataillon d'Exploration nous a bien engraissés pendant toutes ces années. Que ce soit pour les titans que pour nous, les Hybrides.

Levi lui envoya un regard noir. Il avait envie de la tuer, sur le champ. La reine le fixa, toujours souriante. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus noirs.

_ Vous savez, Capitaine, susurra-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. J'ai beau être la plus faible des cinq, contre moi, vous ne pouvez rien non plus. Et puis, je n'ai pas mangé d'humains depuis presque une centaine d'années.

_ Clare a-t-elle mangé aussi des humains ? Eclata Eren. A-t-elle tué des membres du Bataillon ?

La reine parut surprise de sa question. Elle soupira, reprenant une gorgée de thé.

_ A part au début où elle était folle de rage d'avoir servi comme cobaye, elle déteste les humains. Elle ne supporte pas la viande. Il n'y a que sa famille qui les bouffe, comme vous l'avez pu le voir tout à l'heure. Elle, elle préfère manger des légumes et des fruits que de se nourrir de la pire espèce qui existe sur cette terre.

Il eut un moment de silence.

_ Et il a fallu qu'elle change d'avis sur tout. Voulant protéger le Bataillon d'Exploration. Débile…

_ Donc, reprit Eren, Clare est de notre côté, c'est ça ?

La reine grimaça, peu ravie.

_ Oui. Clare ferait n'importe quoi. Si seulement elle n'avait pas rencontré ce maudit bibliothécaire…

Pardon ?

La reine fixa Levi.

_ Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Car avant d'être un soldat, vous étiez bibliothécaire, il y a très, très, très longtemps. Il y a neuf cent cinquante ans. Dans votre ancienne vie. Vous n'aurez qu'à parler à Clare.

Sur ces paroles, Levi se leva et partit de la salle. Comment ça ? Encore cette histoire d'ancienne vie !

* * *

**_* : Les sentiments que nous ressentons sont souvent accompagnés d'hormones. Le fait « d'aimer » quelqu'un d'autre est du aux hormones afin de préserver l'espèce et s'accoupler (bien sûr, ce n'est pas une généralité)._**

**_** : Voyer cela comme le WIFI entre machines et l'écholocalisation. Vous devriez comprendre pourquoi et comment les titans parviennent à entendre les hybrides dotées de cette capacité._**

**_*** : Cela explique la cicatrice qu'elle a. De plus, vous pouvez vous reporter au chapitre 37 de « La prochaine fois » avec les hélicos et le chapitre 40 avec l'avis de recherche._**

**_**** : Chapitre 70 de SnK._**

**_***** : L'attaque IEM (impulsion électromagnétique qui grille tous les composants électriques)._**


	62. Chapter 62

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Place aux réponses !**

**LayOfHealing : Oh ben ça va, c'est pas trop loin (je trouve). Tokyo Ghoul ? Une goule de feu ? Hein ? Quand ils deviennent cannibales, il y a "juste" un truc qui débloque chez eux et leur kagune change. Mais c'est différent de là aussi. Ou alors, j'ai pas compris Tokyo Ghoul XD Rooooo. J'aimerai bien en voir des cafards énormes^o^ Ahah, tu m'étonnes. Mais ils sont assez colorés, c'est joli. Ils vont pas te bouffer^^ Tu connais le crabe des cocotiers ? Nan, elle est pas une zombie. Elle a juste eu des rats morts cousus dans son bide, nuance. J'ai détesté le tombeau des lucioles... Mais les lucioles restent quand même poétiques ! Oui, Numéro Quatre c'était le Titan Bestial. Il ne reste que Numéro Un à découvrir. D'ailleurs, on l'a entraperçu au début de la fic (vraiment entraperçu). Entre nous, je ne vois que ça comme explication logique et au vue des derniers scans avec les expériences et tout, j'y pense de plus en plus. Après, en ce qui concerne le mythe grec, je pense que c'est complètement différent de SnK. Yep, je pense bien aussi qu'elle a du en bouffer pas mal. La pauvre... ça craint quand même... SnK est effectivement riche. J'aurai bien voulu explorer d'autres trucs mais après, pas assez d'indices pour ça. Au sujet d'Ymir et le journal d'Isle, j'avais pensé à faire un truc mais au final, j'ai abandonné car ça n'allait pas apporter plus au scénario (c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas fait apparaître Ymir, mais juste en parler comme ça). Pour le village de Connie, j'ai l'impression que c'est une expérience menée par le Titan Bestial mais ça a foiré... enfin, c'est mon avis. La fin approche et il y a une fin à tout^^ Honnêtement, il y a des moments j'utilise la aussi XD Je pense même que c'est féminin d'ailleurs, héhé.**

**Rin Yumii : Et ça va continuer XD Ah oui, l'APDES. Honnêtement, j'ai eu un peur de cette association. J'ai été traumatisé avec l'histoire des sourcils... Mais ça permet de voir Erwin aussi sous un autre angle XD Après, demander que tout se passe bien dans l'univers de SnK, ça va être difficile^^ Pour Levi et Eren, à voir plus tard si oui ou non ils se souviennent. Pour les rates, c'est une moyenne de 12 petits, minimum, c'est 9, max, 21. Néanmoins, je me base aussi sur l'organisme du rat de Gambie (nommé aussi rat géant) où la femelle porte trois petits. Oui, les rats sont mignons, intelligents et j'en passe ! Et je t'invite à lire pour que certaines questions soient éclairées^^**

**Diamantsauvage : La voici^^**

**Nekolie : On peut enchaîner aussi sur celle du rat et du feu. XD oui. Ben d'un côté, ça se comprend qu'il veule l'arrêter de cette manière-là. Elle fait peur et un tantinet psychopathe sur les bords XD Effectivement, ils survivent même si pour le coup, ça a failli mal se finir X'D Yep, comme tu dis et hélas, certaines choses sont également réalisables dans notre propre société... Peut-être, je sais pas^^ La fin approche, les explications sont données et sonnent le glas de la fin imminente^^ **

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Ah ouais ! Mais il doit faire chaud ! C'est de quel côté ? Afrique du sud ? Centre ? Nord ? Pour les blattes, j'ai vu que tu a compris pourquoi que je les ai choisis^^ surtout si tu as vu par toi-même XD C'est aussi une des espèces qui résistent aux radiations. Et les nouvelles découvertes scientifiques montrent que les cafards ont un caractère distinct entre chaque individu. Tu es tombé malade ou malade ? Je sais ce que c'est... dans ces cas-là, pas le choix de prendre sur soi et de se battre. Yep, ce sont également des armes. En même temps, comme tu dis, on s'en doute avec le premier volet. On savait de base que les titans étaient des armes mais il y avait aussi d'autres trucs. Et ça répond également à d'autres questions. Ce sont eux qui ont causé la perte de l'humanité, en gros. Et voici la suite^^ Et voir comment Levi va prendre toutes ces explications avec la vie antérieure.**

**Audrey Tarakai : Tu as une bonne intuition alors^^ J'espère que tu continueras apprécier jusqu'à la fin^^ Et non, après, j'arrête d'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La conversation continuait mais Levi voulait en avoir le cœur net au sujet de tout ça. Dans la foulée, Eren le suivit.

_ Reste avec les autres, fit Levi.

_ Non ! Je viens avec toi.

Le Capitaine s'arrêta en chemin.

_ Tu as peur que je la tue ?

Le gamin lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Oui.

Un silence.

_ Elle doit encore tuer deux autres monstres, fit Levi. Je ne lui ferai rien.

Il reprit sa marche mais fut suivi par Eren. Il soupira bruyamment mais le laissa faire. Ils marchèrent rapidement, ouvrant plusieurs portes des appartements privés de la reine jusqu'à arriver à la chambre où était Clare. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de la voir assise sur le lit, mais toujours couverte d'une couverture. La reine et Hanji l'avaient mieux habillée, lui mettant une robe de nuit ample et légère.

La bestiole ne semblait pas surprise de les voir ici. Bien au contraire, Levi avait l'impression qu'elle les attendait. Les yeux dorés se posèrent sur Eren.

_ Peux-tu me laisser seule avec Levi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Il ne fera rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Levi tourna la tête vers Eren qui serrait la mâchoire. Il fixa un moment Clare, puis Levi avant de sortir de la chambre, fermant la porte.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux. Ils se défièrent du regard. Puis, Clare se détendit, se laissant tomber contre le dossier du lit. Elle paraissait encore bien faible. Levi s'approcha et s'installa sur une des deux chaises qui étaient placées devant le lit.

Clare l'observa, le voyant s'installer sans jamais se quitter du regard.

_ Fanny vous a-t-elle racontés comment les titans et les hybrides ont été créés ? Et la chute de l'humanité ?

Levi hocha la tête.

_ J'aimerai savoir plusieurs choses. Est-ce qu'on s'est vraiment déjà rencontré avant ?

Clare tourna la tête vers lui, souriant légèrement. Ses yeux étaient à la fois nostalgiques et douloureux.

_ Oui. Deux fois pour sûr.

Levi fronça les sourcils.

_ Eren m'a dit qu'il faisait parfois des rêves étranges.

Clare leva une main, l'invitant à se taire.

_ Eren ne rêve pas, expliqua-t-elle. Il se souvient de choses qui datent de très longtemps. Il est plus sensible que toi car il a reçu le système titan. Ses ondes se focalisent sur les miennes. Toi, tu dois ressentir des choses, des impressions de déjà-vu. Ce sont des brides de mémoire. Oui, vous avez eu une première vie. Une ancienne vie où tu étais différent de maintenant. Et Eren aussi. Il n'était qu'un élève, pas membre de l'armée.

_ Et toi ?

_ C'est différent. Je ne suis plus humaine. Je n'ai pas eu d'ancienne vie. J'ai presque mille ans. Et je t'ai rencontré, dans ta première vie. Mais pas seulement. Je t'ai vu aussi lorsque tu étais enfant. Tu t'en souviens, maintenant ?

Levi acquiesça. Il pencha sa tête en arrière. Tout ça lui échappait. Tout paraissait fou, débile. C'était hors de proportion.

_ Qu'as-tu fait à Eren ? Demanda-t-il menaçant, la regardant avec méchanceté.

_ Ça partira, fit-elle. Il n'a pas assez bu de mon sang pour être transformé en monstre. Ça partira, ça s'estompera avec le temps. Et ça partira lorsque je mourais.

Levi arqua un sourcil.

_ Ça peut s'arranger.

Elle sourit.

_ Effectivement, ça peut s'arranger.

Il eut un silence. Levi ne savait pas comment la cerner. Elle savait qu'il voulait l'annihiler afin qu'elle ne nuise plus. Elle était bien trop puissante et incontrôlable. La reine disait qu'elle était invincible. Peut-être, mais dans cet état, ou comme tout à l'heure, il pouvait la tuer. De plus, elle n'avait pas l'air d'opposé de résistance.

Levi écarquilla les yeux, hoquetant de surprise.

_ Ohé, tu…

_ Chut, fit-elle en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ça sera notre petit secret.

Il ne savait pas comment la cerner décidément… Il se sentait mal à l'aise maintenant d'avoir pensé ça. Mais en même temps, ça pouvait devenir nécessaire. Il pensa à Eren. A Erwin. Puis, il fixa le ventre rebondi. Une main griffue était dessus.

_ Et eux ? Tu en attends combien ?

La question surprit la bestiole. Clare le regarda avec douceur et lui sourit. Elle toucha son ventre, le caressant tendrement.

_ Trois. Papa a toujours voulu que j'aie des bébés. Ma famille a toujours voulu que j'en porte. On voulait avoir notre propre famille et prendre soin des uns des autres.

Levi ne savait pas quoi dire.

_ Tu avais pourtant dit que tu avais été séparé de ta famille. Pourtant, ils sont près de toi. Pardon, en toi.

Clare le fixa, tristement.

_ Il y a une dizaine d'années. Je me suis rebellée contre mes congénères, avec ma famille. Nous n'apprécions pas qu'ils gardent les humains emprisonnés pour se nourrir. Pour nous, soit ils vous tuaient tous, soit ils vous laissaient et vous redonnaient une chance. Numéro Un nous a remis à la place. Papa et mes autres frères et sœurs, on s'est battu. Mais Numéro Un est fort, très fort. Et il m'a blessée mortellement. Papa a pris le contrôle de mon corps pour blesser également Numéro Un et nous permettre de fuir. Suite à cela, ils étaient comme endormis en moi, me laissant seule.

Elle caressa l'emplacement de sa cicatrice.

_ Mais depuis que j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, j'ai entendu ma famille de nouveau. Mais je ne voulais pas vous en parler. J'avais peur de vos regards. Et encore plus d'Erwin. Et puis, même si je guérissais, mes pouvoirs ont augmenté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Certaines mères, hors humain bien sûr, voient leur corps se renforcer, devenir plus puissant et elles deviennent agressives pour s'assurer la protection. Alors, qui sait ? J'avais peur de ce pouvoir, je ne le contrôlais pas. Et si je ne me contrôlais plus devant vous et que je finissais par vous tuer ? Je ne voulais pas alors j'ai fait le maximum pour rester en retrait. Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal. A personne. Pas au Bataillon. Pas à Eren surtout. Parce que j'avais promis.

_ C'est quoi, au final, cette promesse ?

Les yeux de Clare étaient dans le vague.

_ Dans ton ancienne vie, je t'ai promis de protéger le Bataillon. Et puis, mes ondes se sont focalisées notamment sur Eren et toi. Avec le recul et d'autres choses, je comprends mieux pourquoi je rêvais de vous tous, du premier futur. Et lorsque je t'ai trouvé dans ton ancienne vie, mourant, je t'ai promis que je protégerai le Bataillon. Et aussi Eren. Parce que vous ne méritez pas la première fin que j'ai vue.

Levi ne comprenait pas.

_ Quelle première fin ? Erwin m'a raconté qu'il soupçonnait l'existence d'un ou des futurs.

_ Oui. C'est tout à fait ça.

Ils se fixèrent et Clare tourna la tête vers lui.

_ Pour toi, c'est peut-être abstrait comme notion, mais le futur n'est pas quelque chose de prédéfini. Il existe une multitude de possibilités. Par exemple, il peut avoir un autre futur où les titans n'existent pas. Ou un autre où tu n'as décidé de rien faire avec Eren, le gardant juste comme un subalterne. Le temps et l'espace ne sont pas fixes. Ces autres possibilités, tu peux les nommer autre monde, autre univers. Des dimensions. Ils ne sont pas cantonnés au futur aussi. Il peut avoir un futur proche comme lointain. Mais aussi le passé. Parmi toutes ces possibilités, le premier moi a pris contact avec le moi d'il y a neuf cent cinquante ans. Elle m'a montrée ce qu'il allait se passer. Mais ça s'est également répercuté dans vos anciennes vies. Les ondes que nous émettons sont sur le même plan.

_ Une seconde, intervint Levi. Ça veut dire que dès le commencement de tout ça, dès la conception des titans et de tout ce merdier, tu étais au courant.

Clare lui envoya un regard attristé.

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait alors ?

_ Pour plusieurs raisons. L'une d'elles était que je ne croyais pas en ça. C'était trop fou et irrationnel pour moi. Alors j'ai laissé faire… jusqu'à que les Murs s'élèvent et que je te rencontre gamin, fuyant avec tes parents. C'est à partir de ce moment que je me suis souvenue de ce que mon premier moi m'avait prévenue. Je sais également comment revenir en arrière, ou plutôt, parler à mon moi du passé mais… je ne veux pas revivre toutes ces choses.

Sa voix se cassait par la douleur et la peur.

_ Je ne veux plus me souvenir, ni sentir toutes les choses qu'ils m'ont faite ! Qu'ils nous ont faits ! Je ne veux plus jamais me souvenir de ces opérations sans anesthésie. Plus me souvenir des rats vivants ou morts cousus à même ma chair. Non, je ne veux plus. Autant pour moi que pour eux. Alors oui, c'est peut-être égoïste mais je ne veux plus. Et puis, les humains l'ont bien cherchés, de toute façon… Tout ce que j'espère, maintenant, c'est qu'une nouvelle ère commence. Et que les humains ne referont plus les mêmes erreurs que leurs ancêtres. La destruction, la barbarie, l'égoïsme, la suprématie. Non. Si ça redevient comme ça, alors, ils feront naître de nouveau des monstres qui les anéantiront. Et dans ce cas-là, j'espère que les humains disparaitront pour de bon. S'ils ne sont pas capable de comprendre leurs erreurs et les recommencent, ça ne vaut pas le coup de les laisser en vie.

Levi soupira, se prenant la tête. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il ressentait bien une amère sensation mais… si c'était vrai. Qu'avaient donc fait leurs ancêtres ? Etaient-ils si monstrueux que cela ? Levi ne pouvait le nier d'un côté. Dans l'enceinte des Murs, il voyait bien que des humains se battaient entre eux pour le pouvoir, pour des choses stupides. Lui-même, il avait vu ça. Il a été élevé comme ça après avoir rencontré Kenny dans la Ville Souterraine. Il avait vu des porcs, des imbéciles. A Sina, les aristocrates et ces fous d'Adorateurs du Mur étaient de bons exemples.

Le Capitaine était perdu. Il avait peur de se remettre en question. Non, il avait peur de remettre en question l'humanité.

_ Je ne suis pas bien, rajouta Clare. J'ai mes propres pêchés à porter, j'en suis consciente. Mais je les assume et ce qui est fait, est fait.

_ Quel est ce premier futur ? Que tu as vu ?

_ La mort. Vous étiez tous morts. Tu as vu la mort d'Eren avant de mourir. En fait, c'était plutôt mon premier moi qui a fait cette promesse. « La prochaine fois, je vous aiderai ». Et encore une fois, nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais le futur a changé. Il sera possible de faire quelque chose maintenant. Il est possible de tout recommencer.

Levi resta silencieux.

_ Essaye plutôt de te reposer et de reprendre des forces. Quel est ce Numéro Un ? En as-tu encore beaucoup à combattre ?

Clare paraissait surprise. Levi vit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer mais se retint, lui souriant sincèrement.

_ En hybride, il ne reste que Fanny et l'autre. Fanny va mourir, je vais la tuer. Elle le sait et risque de vous prendre comme otage pour pas que j'intervienne. Pour Numéro Un, c'est un mâle qui est trop fort. Il sait voler, comparé à moi. Il est capable d'utiliser les éclairs, comme moi. Mais je sais qu'il ne me tuera pas car il veut que je reste en vie. Je suis la seule à être fertile. Fanny est stérile. C'est souvent ça, avec les hybrides*.

_ Il vole ?

_ Il a reçu des gènes de chauve-souris. C'est un congénère qui m'est semblable, sur certains points.

Le Capitaine comprenait. Mais il ne le sentait pas. Si Clare disait que ce monstre était plus puissant qu'elle, enfin, avant, alors quelle était sa véritable force ? Il devait être monstrueux et dévastateur. Il pourrait largement détruire les Murs, selon les dires de Clare. Pourquoi personne n'avait vu ces monstres, d'ailleurs ? Depuis l'assassinant d'Historia, tout allait de travers, tout semblait fou.

_ Dors et reprends des forces. On verra plus tard.

Elle ricana.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? As-tu pitié de moi ?

Il se leva, la fixant.

_ Peut-être.

Elle sourit encore.

_ Peux-tu demander au Commandant de venir me voir ?

Levi était surpris.

_ Tu veux quand même le voir ?

_ Je voudrai parler au Commandant, pas à l'homme, précisa-t-elle.

Levi n'aimait pas cette tournure. Et au fond de ses yeux dorés, il voyait de la douleur. Oui, il avait pitié d'elle.

Il acquiesça et partit de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Eren était assis contre le mur, en face de lui. Lorsqu'ils se regardèrent, Levi baissa les yeux, soupirant alors qu'il ferma doucement la porte. Il était fatigué, vidé de cette conversation. Il devait également retourner ça dans sa tête, essayant de comprendre, essayant de se souvenir d'autres choses dont il voulait lui poser.

Eren se mit debout et s'approcha de lui. Il l'enlaça, fort. Levi rendit son étreinte, désirant sa chaleur. Il avait la chance de l'avoir, de ressentir sa chaleur. Il logea son nez dans le cou du gamin.

Puis, d'un comment accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce où la reine et le reste de leur groupe se trouvaient. Ils se tinrent la main, mélangeant leurs doigts durant ce court trajet, se serrant toujours aussi fort. Levi se doutait qu'Eren avait écouté à la porte, mais il devait dans tous les cas en savoir plus sur Clare que lui. Il abandonna d'en savoir plus que nécessaire. Cette discussion lui avait fait prendre conscience que ce qu'il se tramait était bien plus grave et hors d'atteinte qu'il ne le pensait. Il se rendait également compte qu'il était un des pions positionné sur un jeu d'échec. Il était impuissant et vulnérable face aux décisions prises. Et s'il essayait d'aller contre ça, il avait bien vu qu'il risquait de perdre la vie. Clare devait faire partie de ces personnes jouant avec leur vie, même si elle tentait de minimiser les dégâts, elle tentait de conserver certaines vies, de faire avancer les choses.

Clare et Erwin avaient de nombreux points communs, au final. Mais le Capitaine se sentait désolé pour elle. Et peut-être lui aussi mais ça, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr du ressenti de leur Commandant face à tout ça. Et puis, Levi ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place. Erwin avait mis enceinte un monstre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la pièce, ils se lâchèrent les mains avant que Levi ne frappe à la porte et rentre. Il vit que personne ne parlait, un silence de mort régna. La reine était debout, face à la fenêtre. Les autres étaient songeurs. Hanji avait sorti un petit calepin et notait des choses, probablement ce qu'ils avaient discuté. Eren alla s'assoir près d'elle, lui adressant un timide sourire. Tant qu'à Levi, il se baissa sur Erwin.

_ Clare veut te parler, informa-t-il.

Le Commandant se leva, prenant congé. Levi prit sa place et tourna la chaise rembourrée et luxueuse vers ses camarades, oubliant volontairement la reine.

_ Alors ? Fit-il. On fait quoi ?

Hanji leva son nez de son petit cahier et le fixa.

_ Erwin veut rester quelques jours ici. Pour se reposer mais aussi pour constater l'étendu des dégâts. La reine veut également poser son titre de souveraine.

Il arqua un sourcil, surpris et tourna légèrement la tête vers la concernée avant de refixer Hanji.

_ Elle veut faire de Clare la reine des Murs.

_ Pardon ?

La scientifique regarda aussi la reine. Apparemment, cette dernière s'était tournée et se rapprochait d'eux.

_ Pendant que vous êtes partis en plein milieu, coupa-t-elle, je leur ai expliqué qui était vraiment Clare. Numéro Trois et moi-même n'étions pas ceux qui devaient prendre le pouvoir à Sina. La véritable reine devait être elle, le Rat Uni.

Levi et Eren tournèrent la tête vers elle, estomaqués.

_ Clare est la vraie reine ? S'étonna Eren. Et Historia…

La reine acquiesça.

_ Oui, elle savait. Mais elle a refusé depuis le début de devenir la reine des Murs.

Ça, ils le savaient déjà que Clare était au courant du projet d'assassinat d'Historia. Mais que c'était elle, qui devait la remplacer, non. A moins que ça ne soit qu'une lubie de la reine, vu comment elle parlait et regardait Clare.

_ Et puis, rajouta-t-elle, une reine comme elle, vous devez reconnaître qu'elle pourrait être bien. Autant elle s'en foutait de tout, autant maintenant, elle pourrait faire avancer de nombreuses choses. Elle pourrait même aider le Bataillon d'Exploration en renforçant vos effectifs. Et hormis cela, sa puissance même est une bénédiction pour vous. Sans compter qu'elle pourrait limiter les actes d'abus des hauts dignitaires. Et puis, le fait qu'elle porte les enfants de votre Commandant vous pousserait plus haut.

Levi soupira. Oui, il n'aimait pas la reine et encore moins comment elle pensait.

_ Clare ne voudra jamais accepter être reine, lâcha Eren. Si elle n'a pas voulu après ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle accepterait là.

La reine lui sourit.

_ Tous les Chevaliers ne sont pas morts, vous le savez, non ? Sans compter que certains membres du clergé sont au courant de son existence. Numéro Trois avait fait circuler la rumeur comme quoi elle avait été battue, voir morte. Alors, lorsqu'ils ont vu le rat géant en train de se battre contre cet autre monstre, et tuant des titans, vous devez bien vous douter ce qu'ils ont pensé. Le Rat Uni est venu les secourir. Elle est venue les défendre au péril de sa vie en protégeant au maximum la cité. Ils ne peuvent que la vouloir comme reine. Un être capable de les protéger et de les couver. Et les Adorateurs du Mur la mettront sur un piédestal, un dieu qui s'est incarné, pour tous les sauver. Le Rat Uni est l'icône parfaite pour unir tout le monde sous une même bannière. Même pour vous, c'est gagnant-gagnant.

Ils lui lancèrent un regard noir. Cette salope semblait avoir bien préparé son coup depuis le début. Et ce n'était même pas pour son profit… quoique. Elle avait bien dit qu'elle voulait être dans les bonnes grâces de Clare. Elle faisait ça pour se rapprocher d'elle. La reine comptait probablement se débarrasser des gêneurs pour se tenir proche de la bestiole.

Clare avait raison. La reine allait les berner, les utiliser pour son propre compte.

* * *

**_* : Il me semble qu'un hybride sur mille est fertile, autant dire que ce n'est pas beaucoup…_**


	63. Chapter 63

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Place aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : Oh ben il prend du poil de la bête le petit ! Il n'a plus peur ! Pas faux^^ A voir ce qu'elle voulait dire par là aussi. Au sujet des humains et de leurs erreurs, je ne peux qu'approuver ton raisonnement^^ La reine s'en prendra plein la gueule, faut encore un peu patienter. Mais le Bataillon ne peut pas la tuer, sauf s'ils se font aider de Clare. Après, je pense qu'Eren peut la blesser. X'D arf, c'est comme ça et il reste encore quelques chapitres ;) Non, même pas, je veux pas sa gueule XD**

**Rin Yumii : Nope, c'est une info que j'ai trouvé sur les baudets, les mulets et ce genre d'espèce. C'est vraiment peu. Tu m'étonnes, même si au final, c'est surtout le roi qui a pris la place d'Historia. La reine est certes là, mais elle avait d'autres objectifs à accomplir, qui ne sont pas aussi top-top. Pour le reste, je ne peux rien te dire. Il faudra encore attendre ;)**

**LayOfHealing : Ah. J'avais pas du tout compris ça ! Enfin, que quand ils bouffent une autre goule, ça les change mais pas non plus dans le sens vraiment changer. Je voyais ça comme une sorte d'effets secondaires d'avaler un truc, comme une indigestion et que ça les rend fou. Pour Kaneki, je pensais que le kagune centipede était à cause de la torture qu'il a subi et que des morceaux de la bestiole est resté en lui. Et pour la Chouette, je pensais que c'était déjà leur apparence naturelle, en fait. Certes, je peux comprendre. Fin bon, on pourrait laisser aussi les autres espèces animales :s Tu as vu ? Ce crabe me fait délirer XD Ouais, ta blague était nulle mais pas grave X'D Je ris quand même le pire pare que c'était tellement gros X'DD Pour la chauve-souris, on n'a même pas su s'il 'agissait de quelqu'un. C'est à partir du moment où ils ont découvert Ik que j'ai glissé un détail (autre indice, il y avait de l'orage à ce moment-là). En effet. Je me demande si c'est dans le dictionnaire d'ailleurs o_O Oh ben elle a pas mal vécu, c'est sûr. Difficile à dire. A la base, elle est quand même humaine. Ils sont peut-être un tiers hybride, va savoir... Et il aurait mieux fallu pour elle d'être stérile, oui. C'est pour ça que les autres mâles hybrides ne voulaient pas la tuer. La blesser mais pas la tuer. Et pour le reste, faudra attendre^^ La reine en tient une sacrée couche oui XD**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : o_O je te plains ! Ok, je vois à peu près (merci Google Map). Toutes les espèces vivantes ressentent et possèdent leur propre caractère. Des expériences ont été faites sur les cafards. Après, il en existe aussi d'autres. Tu as des médocs ? Sinon, peut-être que tu ne digères pas un truc. Héhé, tant mieux alors :p le puzzle se forme vite alors^^ Clare a expliqué pourquoi Eren savait tout ça comparé à Levi. Et tu parles comme Yoda ? XD Elle fait ses petits projets, elle est calculatrice^^ Pour les trucs des hybrides, je me suis renseignée sur les baudets, les mulets. Je n'écris pas super bien que ça , mais merci^^ et hélas, tout doit se fini un jour^^ Oh ben ça fait de l'occupation^^ **

**MlleNyaa : Oui, je vois. Un peu comme Levi, de la pitié compatissante et du genre "putain, c'est vraiment pas de bol". Oui, les derniers chapitres sont les chapitres clefs pour tout comprendre entre le premier volet et celui-ci. Héhé, oui, c'est un jeu de mot que j'ai voulu faire^^ histoire de rapprocher encore plus la première fic et celle-ci^^**

**Akira Kyubi : T'inquiète pas. C'est l'été, je sais bien que certains partent et qu'il y a des endroits où la connexion est faible ;) Et merci. Après, les autres fics ne montrent pas aussi des trucs de ce genre et malgré tout, Levi est humain même s'il cache ses sentiments aux autres. Et là encore, il s'est passé des choses horribles et hors du commun pour leur quotidien dans SnK. Mais si tu as pu ressentir les sentiments de Levi et son état d'âm face à tout ça, eh bien, j'ai réussi à faire passer certaines choses^^ Merci à toi de lire et de commenter^^ Je te dis à bientôt alors ;)**

**Je préviens que j'ai à moitié corrigé les chapitres. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. J'ai la gueule de bois et... ça aide pas X'D**

**Bien... deux chapitres aujourd'hui. Héhé.**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses de tout ça ?

Au début, il arqua un sourcil. Combien de fois Eren commençait une conversation avec cette question ? Et la plupart du temps, ils étaient hors du QG, dormant à l'auberge ou la belle étoile. C'était un moyen également pour que le plus jeune se sente rassuré. Il devrait lui dire un jour de changer d'habitude. Encore fallait-il que son gamin s'en rende compte…

Levi soupira et s'assit sur le lit. La reine les avait invités à rester dans ses appartements. Ils avaient accepté. Tant que Clare ne se réveillait pas, ils ne voulaient pas partir. Et ils préféraient aussi rentrer avec elle que de la laisser ici, avec la reine. Levi et Eren étaient dans la même chambre avec un lit deux places, ou même plus vu la taille. Le Capitaine n'aimait pas vraiment ça. La reine savait aussi des choses sur leur Bataillon et les relations qu'ils avaient. A moins que ça se soit vu lors de la réception. Ce n'était pas à exclure.

Le Capitaine avait enlevé son équipement tridimensionnel ainsi que son harnais. Il était resté en pantalon et en chemise, ayant enlevé depuis longtemps sa lavallière. Eren l'avait imité et le jeune homme explorait leur chambre du moment. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de poser des questions à son aîné.

Levi se laissa tomber sur le lit, profitant également de la triple épaisseur du matelas. C'était agréable et il y avait une bonne odeur de propre. Pourtant, même ici, il y avait les stigmates du combat de tant tôt. Des fissures lézardaient par endroit les murs et des moulures étaient tombées. Il fallait du temps pour réparer tout cela. Et encore plus de temps dans la capitale en elle-même.

_ Le bordel, comme toujours, finit-il par répondre.

Et à chaque fois que le gamin lui posait ce genre de question, il lui répondait toujours la même chose. Ils avaient l'air débile. Heureusement que personne ne les voyait…

Ses yeux aciers fixaient le plafond qui arborait des caissons en bois. Un grand lustre trônait également au milieu mais il était légèrement penché et des cristaux manquaient.

_ Et toi ? Demanda-t-il à son cadet.

Il entendit le plus jeune s'approcher de lui et l'imita. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix, manquant de frapper Levi au passage qui sentait ses cheveux être bougés.

_ Je n'aime pas la reine et je voudrai que Clare se réveille pour rentrer au QG.

Levi souffla rapidement du nez, peu surpris de cette réponse.

_ Je te parle de toutes ces révélations.

Il eut un silence.

_ Je crois en Clare, fit Eren. Avec les brides de rêve que j'ai, je la crois. Et puis, je ne pense pas que la reine mente. Au sujet des titans et des hybrides. Et de tout. C'est juste… difficile d'admettre tout ça.

Levi était rassuré qu'Eren pense également comme lui, ne se laissant pas avoir totalement par les dires des deux monstres. Mais de l'autre, son cadet les croyait quand même plus. Il savait que le gamin rêvait et se souvenait de ses songes, alors que lui, il n'avait que des sensations. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre totalement son cadet sur ce point de vue-là.

Il sentit qu'on lui caressait la tête, tendrement.

_ Hé Levi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu crois qu'on est destiné à être ensemble ?

Levi ne répondit pas, il attendait la suite.

_ Parce que, reprit Eren, dans ses rêves, j'ai vu que nous étions proches tous les deux. Que nous étions ensembles. Alors je me demande si on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. Certains appellent ça des âmes sœurs.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, Levi sentait qu'Eren faisait de petits cercles avec son doigt sur son crâne emmêlant ses cheveux.

_ Je ne te savais pas aussi fleur bleue, taquina Levi.

Eren arrêta sa caresse et le plus âgé sentit qu'il bougeait de position. Alors, il tourna la tête de côté et vit que le gamin s'était mis sur le côté, le regardant. Sa tête était contre la couverture, les bras rabattus sous lui, légèrement pliés.

Toutefois, les yeux verts et bleus d'Eren frappèrent de nouveau Levi. Ils étaient tellement lumineux, tellement sérieux.

_ Tu ne le penses pas ? Répéta son cadet.

Levi finit par changer de position aussi, se mettant sur le côté également, face à Eren. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, avec les sentiments et les ressentis qu'il avait en se réveillant après un songe déjà oublié, Levi comprenait peu à peu. Il rêvait d'Eren et de cette vie passée. Il se souvenait surtout de la douleur de l'avoir perdu. Il ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé mais il avait compris que dans cette ancienne vie, Eren était mort avant lui. Et que cette perte l'avait détruit également.

Il observa Eren, mémorisant la gravité de son visage, la tendresse de ses yeux, les plis que faisaient ces derniers dans leurs coins. Levi tendit une main et caressa la joue du gamin, mettant également une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

_ Tu as sans doute raison, finit par murmurer Levi.

Les yeux d'Eren s'agrandirent, à la fois de surprise, d'amour et aussi de chagrin. Le morveux se rapprocha de lui, emprisonnant ses jambes et posa son front contre le sien. Il ferma les yeux et Levi aperçut que de petites larmes se formaient aux coins de ses yeux.

_ J'ai cru que tu allais me laisser définitivement, gémit Eren. Au manoir et tout. J'ai cru que tu allais me laisser définitivement alors que je commençais juste à me rendre compte que ces rêves avaient une autre signification. J'avais peur. Peur de ne plus jamais être proche de toi.

L'émotion cassait sa voix et Levi sentit que sa peau se réchauffait, le brûlant presque. Quelques larmes coulèrent. Il ne savait pas à quel point ça avait fait du mal à Eren. Ou du moins, pas comme ça. Dans sa tête, c'était juste une peine de cœur. Mais s'il avait déjà conscience de ces rêves et de leur probable signification, alors oui, ça devait être horrible à vivre pour lui. Levi se souvenait de cette fois où Eren l'avait regardé avec surprise et avec douleur après qu'il ait vomi, au manoir, lorsque Clare avait crié pour la première fois. C'était cet été, ça paraissait tellement loin maintenant. Et pourtant, les voilà ensemble, plus proches que jamais. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait attendre Eren et qu'il lui avait infligé une blessure grave.

_ Mais maintenant, reprit Eren. Je suis heureux, tellement heureux que tu sois là, avec moi. A chaque fois que tu es proche de moi, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine. C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. C'est de toi dont je suis tombé amoureux. Que ce soit dans cette ancienne vie ou celle-ci. Je veux rester à tes côtés pour toujours. Et si nous avions d'autres vies encore, je suis sûr qu'on se reverra et qu'on sera encore ensemble.

Son cœur se serrait aussi à l'entente de ces mots. Il était vrai que si on prenait en compte qu'il existait d'autres futurs, d'autres mondes alors il était possible qu'il existe d'autres Eren et d'autres Levi. Ce dernier serra les dents et enlaça Eren contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

_ Idiot, chuchota-t-il. Ne pleure pas. Tu l'as dit, non ? Je suis là, avec toi.

Eren l'enlaçait aussi, se laissant pleurer. Mais Levi savait que ce n'était pas de la tristesse, mais de joie, de bonheur. Et merde, lui aussi, il sentait ses yeux le piquer mais il se refusait de pleurer. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était être avec ce gosse. Aujourd'hui. Demain. Dans dix ans. Dans une autre vie. Il avait trouvé, ou plutôt retrouvé ce qu'il lui manquait, ce qui lui donnait la force de vivre et de faire renaître des émotions en lui. Eren lui était vital.

_ Je serai toujours avec toi, gamin.

Eren le serra fort, frottant son front contre le sien et Levi l'imita. Puis, il sentit qu'Eren le tapota légèrement sur l'épaule.

_ Tu peux me desserrer ? Tu m'étouffes.

Levi sourit, un sourire que le gamin ne verrait pas mais c'était comique dans l'instant. Il le laissa reprendre son air et ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Levi caressa encore Eren sur la joue.

_ Je t'aime, murmura Levi, sincère.

Son gamin ferma à moitié les yeux en souriant et posant sa main sur la sienne. Leurs jambes étaient toujours emmêlées. Combien de fois Eren avait-il posé ce genre de regard sur lui ? Combien de fois Levi arrivait à lire à travers ces deux joyaux ? Les mots, au final, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin pour se faire comprendre, pour faire ressentir à l'autre qu'il était important. Mais ce regard, Levi l'adorait. Jamais il ne lui dirait de vive voix. Ses orbes bleus et verts étaient fixés sur lui, brillants. Ce soir, ils étaient plus bleus, avec quelques paillettes vertes, mais restant discrètes. Avec la lumière tamisée, ses yeux remplaçaient les astres nocturnes, comme la lune. Parfois, elle était froide, distante mais à d'autres nuits, elle paraissait douce, chaleureuse, rassurante. Les yeux d'Eren avaient ce genre d'étincelle. Des « je t'aime » inaudibles et pourtant, Levi les entendait, aussi clairement que si ce sale gosse l'avait dit à haute voix. Les mèches de cheveux brunes passant devant ses deux pierres précieuses les rendaient légèrement discrètes mais aussi taquines.

Il reprit sa caresse sur sa joue, ayant oublié qu'il avait cessé de le faire. Ce regard le happait et le paralysait. Comment une simple personne pouvait-elle être si importante ? Comment arrivait-elle à devenir le point culminant d'une vie ? Comment arrivait-elle à devenir le point central de son existence ? Il avait encore du mal à comprendre tout ça. Il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même. Il était encore trop fier pour ce genre de chose. Mais son corps réagissait souvent avant lui. Si Eren n'existait pas, personne ne pouvait l'inventer, ni le remplacer. Si Eren n'existait pas, Levi serait resté aigri et insensible à la plupart des choses. Il se le répétait souvent, trop souvent mais c'était bien ce gamin qui avait pu le rendre vivant une seconde fois.

Il l'aimait. Il l'adorait.

La main d'Eren joua avec la sienne, réalisant des gestes gauches et étranges avec leurs doigts. Il les tendait, les repliait, les faisait se toucher du bout des ongles. Levi se laissait faire. C'était encore une manière de se rassurer que l'autre était là et que rien de tout ça n'était un rêve.

Levi finit par serrer sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Ses yeux aciers cherchèrent ses deux astres lunaires et lorsqu'il les trouva, ils ne se lâchèrent plus du regard.

Combien restèrent-ils ainsi ? A se regarder ? A serrer leur main ? Un moment en tout cas. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir rompre ce moment magique, rompre ce moment de complicité.

Eren finit par se rapprocher un peu, rougissant. La teinte de ses yeux avait légèrement changé. Levi approcha également sa tête et entre leur mouvement respectif, leurs lèvres se croisèrent. Ça débutait toujours par un baiser aérien, à peine une caresse.

Ils fermèrent les yeux, sentant la texture de l'autre, sentant la chaleur de l'autre. Toujours les yeux clos, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leur langue passa, se caressant. Un ballet intime et secret commença, doucement. Les mouvements étaient lents, prenant soin de bien sentir l'autre, de ne pas faire des actions trop brusques et dégueulasses. Levi appelait ça la technique de la serpillière, il détestait ça. Il préférait la lenteur, le fait de se rendre compte de l'autre. Et c'était doublement vrai avec Eren.

Leurs jambes se démêlèrent un peu et Levi en profita pour inciter Eren à venir sur lui. Le gamin obéit, ne décrochant pas sa bouche de la sienne. Il enjamba son aîné à tâtons, faisant attention de ne pas donner un coup de genou hasardeux. Leur corps était prisonnier de leurs vêtements, incapable de sentir la chaleur et la douceur de l'autre. Levi savait qu'Eren n'allait pas être aussi patient. Il savait que le gamin appréciait quand ils étaient proches, il aimait sentir les muscles de son aîné. Un soir, il avait avoué qu'il se sentait en sécurité et choyait. Levi ne comprenait pas trop mais le laissait parler, lui laisser ses bras et son buste à loisir.

Les doigts d'Eren se détachèrent de sa main et ils vinrent à la rencontre de son corps. Levi le sentit le caresser de bas en haut, sur ses flancs, essayant de deviner la forme de ses muscles, de deviner quelle partie s'était. Puis, arrivant vers la fin de son haut, Eren enfouit ses mains sous le tissu et l'aîné capta les caresses douces et aériennes de son cadet. Au deuxième tour, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu dans sa chair, redessinant ses formes, jouant avec les reliefs de ses muscles, effleurant les renfoncements occasionnés par ces derniers. Puis, il attrapa le bas de son haut et remonta légèrement, détachant ses lèvres des siennes.

Levi ouvrit les yeux, observant son cadet en train de lui ôter son haut. Il le fit valser un peu trop brusquement, entraînant la chute des vêtements pliés par lui. Eren haussa les épaules, s'excusant en silence avant qu'il n'enlève son propre haut et répète l'action. Son aîné leva les yeux au ciel, blasé par tant de gaucherie. Sur quoi, ce sale morveux lui offrit un sourire toutes dents dehors avant de ricaner un peu, se moquant de son côté maniaque. Il arqua un sourcil et décida de se venger. Il leva alors ses bras, effleurant les flancs du gamin avec ses doigts avant de le chatouiller. Ceci eut un effet immédiat. Eren arrêta de se moquer pour se crisper et rire de force, victime de ses attaques surprises. Il lui supplia de stopper mais Levi n'en avait cure. Bien au contraire, il se redressa un peu et vint mordiller son flanc, provoquant encore des chatouilles. Eren riait aux éclats et tenta aussi de contrattaquer. C'était peine perdu, Levi ne craignait pas les chatouilles et encore une fois, il entendit Eren rager.

Le son de sa voix et de son éclat de rire lui firent chaud au cœur et ne put retenir un petit sourire, flottant sur ses lèvres. Il observait le visage de ce dernier. Ses yeux bleus et verts étaient légèrement plissés, avec des rides sur le côté, témoignant du rire occasionné. Il avait de petites larmes au coin de ces derniers. Sa bouche ne cessait de s'ouvrir, mi-rageant, mi-riant. Eren prenait des pauses bizarres, se tordant d'un côté ou de l'autre, les bras parfois pliés. Il essayait de repousser son aîné sans arriver à le faire. Eren avait l'air débile et pourtant, Levi admira cette étincelle d'espièglerie sur ses traits. Ce gamin ne devait pas perdre à son âge toute envie et tout sentiment normal pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Soudain, ledit gamin laissa tout son poids chuter en avant, plaquant Levi au matelas. Ce dernier râla aussi et le rejeta légèrement, sans force et tous les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux. Eren avait cessé de rire mais ses yeux souriaient tout de même. Cette petite lutte improvisée avait aidé à partir le début de la conversation, peu agréable, peu joyeuse.

La tête d'Eren se rapprocha de nouveau de la sienne et ils échangèrent de nouveau un baiser. Cette fois-ci, il était un peu plus prononcé. Levi sentit la mâchoire carrée d'Eren, forçant un peu contre la sienne. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Les bras du plus jeunes l'enlacèrent et une de ses mains caressa sa nuque dégagée.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, goûtant à l'autre, reprenant également une respiration normale. Eren se détacha doucement de lui et ses yeux aciers rencontrèrent les siens. Cette fois-ci, la lueur taquine et joyeuse avait disparu au profit de sentiments que l'aîné connaissait bien. Il remonta sa main et posa sa paume contre la joue chaude et dorée d'Eren. Aussitôt, il le vit fermer un peu les yeux, appréciant la caresse, appréciant sa chaleur, ou sa fraîcheur. Levi ne savait pas très bien. Pour lui, Eren était brûlant.

_ Je t'aime, murmura Eren, ouvrant un peu les yeux.

Levi le sentit et le savait. Il était temps pour eux pour se retrouver encore une fois. Ces trois mots et le ton lui indiquaient qu'ils venaient de passer dans une autre phase, dans cette phase où ils pouvaient être proches et être unis. Et les yeux d'Eren semblaient encore plus briller.

L'aîné leva un peu la tête et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, fermant les yeux. Leur nez se toucha, s'écrasant à moitié avant de trouver une place adéquate. Les cheveux d'Eren venaient chatouiller son front et ses tempes. Le gamin se laissa tomber sur lui, mettant tout son poids sur son propre corps. Levi n'en avait cure, il supportait bien Eren et il lui en fallait plus que ça pour être écrasé. Ses bras vinrent enlacer le cou du plus jeune et une de ses mains caressa sa nuque avant de suivre sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au niveau de ses reins.

Eren se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras et baissa la tête. Sa bouche laissa des baisers papillons d'abord dans le creux de son cou. Levi sentit ses lèvres s'attarder quelques secondes sur sa pomme d'Adam, mordillant à moitié avant de reprendre son chemin, descendant encore plus. Eren embrassa une omoplate, suivant la longueur de l'os avec sa langue et Levi se sentit frémir. Il repartit de nouveau. Sa bouche s'arrêta sur un bouton de chair. Il l'embrassa avant de passer un petit coup de langue et de le mordiller peu de temps avec ses dents. Il se baissa encore et donna d'autres baisers entre ses pectoraux, descendant sur ses abdominaux, suivant cette ligne allant jusqu'au nombril. De temps en temps, il laissa sa langue faire le travail, repassant sur cette ligne. Levi se cambra et attrapa le visage d'Eren avec ses mains, il l'obligea à se redresser et avança aussi, déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	64. Chapter 64

Eren laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Levi détacha ses lèvres de sa bouche et les plaça plutôt sur son cou. Il lui mordit et sous l'effet de la surprise, Eren laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. Son corps s'arqua au-dessus de lui et l'aîné passa une de ses mains sur son ventre. Il caressa ses muscles, passant sur la ligne jusqu'à son nombril et vint se mettre au-dessus de son bas. Levi appuya sur cette zone et Eren gémit de nouveau alors qu'il sentait son membre palpiter à travers le tissu, devenir de plus en plus gros.

Levi prit de nouveau les devants et l'obligea à se mettre sur le dos. Il se mit au-dessus de lui, le regardant reprendre sa respiration, admirant son ventre se soulever et s'abaisser accompagné d'une fine particule de sueur avant d'attraper son bas et de l'enlever. Levi laissa le tout glisser au sol, libérant le membre prisonnier et gonflé de sang. Le froid mordit Eren au vue de ses poils dressés. L'aîné baissa la tête et déposa un baiser sur son genou droit, prenant appui sur le matelas pour plus de stabilité. Il remonta le long de sa cuisse. Eren mit une main dans ses cheveux, soupirant profondément. Toutefois, Levi capta que son aimé retenait ses gémissements. Son aimé ? Ah… voilà qu'il se laissait en proie à des pensées bien trop bleues pour lui… Ce gamin lui faisait vraiment un effet ridicule.

Il continua sur sa lancée, il passa près de son aine sans pour autant aller à un point stratégique. Il préféra ignorer, frustrant également Eren. Sa langue remonta jusqu'à son nombril et la mit dans le petit renfoncement. Il la tourna, la retira, la remit, recommença et remonta de nouveau de son ventre jusqu'à son buste. De l'autre, il se tint en équilibre avec une main tandis que l'autre alla éveiller sa partie soigneusement évitée il y avait un instant. Néanmoins, Eren le rejeta et se redressa. Il attrapa Levi et fit relever sa tête, l'embrassant de nouveau.

_ Déshabille-toi, souffla-t-il à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

Le plus âgé soupira pour la forme et se mit sur le côté, libérant Eren. Ce dernier se mit dans la bonne position du lit, allant dans sa longueur et non sa largeur. Il tira la couverture et les draps afin de se cacher dessous pendant que lui, il enlevait ses bas. Il regarda Eren sous la couette, comme un enfant qui cherche à se cacher de ses parents. C'était dérisoire et décalé avec le sérieux du moment. Levi resta encore quelques secondes à le regarder. La couverture lui cachait le nez, ne laissant que ses yeux et son front à découvert. Le plus âgée hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Il se leva, nullement gêné de sa nudité. Plus encore, il voyait qu'il faisait de l'effet à Eren, en apercevant ses rougeurs. Et puis, il savait qu'il était assez agréable à regarder. Il s'avança pour éteindre la lumière principale. Avant de l'éteindre, il se retourna et fixa Eren. Il fit exprès de prendre la pause avant de les plonger dans le noir. Quelques secondes après, il entendit son gamin rire aux éclats. Profitant de son hilarité, il avança rapidement et sauta sur le lit, l'écrasant. Il coupa le souffle à Eren qui rigolait pourtant encore. Levi se faufila dans la couverture et prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, l'embrassant pour taire son rire incessant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, leur respiration s'accéléra et des soupirs s'élevèrent. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, se caressant. Leurs mains voyageaient ici et là, leurs doigts caressèrent des parcelles de peau maintenant chaudes et légèrement transpirantes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se toucher de manière plus intime. La friction de leur corps les échauffait assez pour sentir l'excitation de l'autre. Néanmoins, ils commencèrent à rouler des hanches, de manière automatique et Levi plaça une main sur la hanche du plus jeune. Il accompagna son mouvement et parfois, il l'intensifiait, approfondissant la caresse. Eren commençait à gémir contre sa bouche. Son corps trembla sous lui, lui prouvant son extase.

Levi laissa sa bouche pour se loger dans le creux de son con. Il déposa des baisers, tantôt doux, tantôt langoureux. Il attrapa un bout de peau et l'aspira, mordillant à moitié. Eren plaça une main dans ses cheveux alors que sa hanche continuait de rouler, aidée par la main du plus âgé. Il gémissait de plus en plus et leur intimité se frappait avec des coups de butoir de plus en plus profond.

_ Levi, chuchota-t-il.

Ce dernier sentit qu'une de ses mains descendait le long de son dos, s'attardant sur une de ses fesses et lui intimant de lui donner des coups plus violents. Dans l'obscurité, Levi ne parvenait pas à le voir et c'était dommage. Il voulait voir cet éclat qui illuminait ses yeux.

_ Eren, fit-il à son tour. Je n'en peux plus.

Ce dernier hocha la tête de manière rapide, impatiente. Ses deux mains se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans ses cheveux alors qu'ils continuaient à mimer l'acte.

Le plus jeune écarta les jambes et Levi amena une de ses mains à sa bouche. Il enfouit quelques doigts dedans, salivant assez. Il embrassa de nouveau Eren alors qu'il les approchait en même temps de son antre. Il appuya dessus mais déjà, le corps de son cadet réagissait et le laissa entrer sans résistance. Il inséra les deux autres et réalisa des gestes de va-et-vient pendant un moment. Eren gémissait contre sa bouche et amena une de ses mains à sa virilité. Il attrapa sa hampe et commença également à réaliser des gestes de va-et-vient, parfaitement calqué sur ses propres mouvements. Levi se sentit épaissir sous ses soins. Il avait les yeux ouverts bien qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment son vis-à-vis. Il ne discernait que ses traits de contour. Il s'approcha de lui, de sa bouche et respira son haleine chaude. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau alors qu'ils continuaient de se prodiguer des soins. Ne pouvant plus, il s'écarta un peu d'Eren et retira ses doigts. Ce dernier l'imita aussi, comprenant ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Le plus âgé se plaça et écarta un peu plus ses cuisses. D'une main, il l'invita à surélever son postérieur afin d'avoir accès plus facilement à son antre. Il se dirigea, s'apercevant qu'il était bien trop dur pour son propre bien et commença son ascension. Il sentit le plus jeune se crisper sous lui et respirer calmement, détendant son corps. Levi attendit, restant dans cette position inconfortable. Puis, il souffla à son tour, se détendant et s'enfonça, doucement, attentif aux émois de son cadet. Lorsqu'il fut en lui, il plaça son autre main proche du visage d'Eren afin de maintenir sa stabilité. Il se baissa et devina que ses mèches de cheveux venaient chatouiller le visage de son cadet. Puis, de nouveau, ils s'échangèrent un baiser doux, sortant un peu la langue, se goûtant mutuellement. Enfin, Levi se redressa un peu et commença à se mouvoir. Eren gémissait et plaça une de ses mains sur le bas du dos de son aîné, lui intimant de ne pas se retenir. Et c'était ce qu'il fit. Il prit Eren dans ses bras, le portant au niveau de la taille et le souleva légèrement, le plaquant contre la tête de lit. Il commença à réaliser des mouvements de butoir saccadés. Eren gémissait, lâchait des râles extatiques et parfois, Levi parvenait à entendre son prénom, entre deux soupirs.

Il prit un peu mieux Eren pour plus de stabilité et passa ses bras en dessous de ses jambes. Le plus jeune mit ses mains sur ses épaules pour maintenir son équilibre alors qu'il subissait des coups de plus en plus profonds, de plus en plus vite. Bientôt, ils gémirent tous les deux, leur front collé. Leurs cheveux se collèrent à leur peau transpirante. Leur souffle se mélangea de nouveau, ponctué de temps à autre de baisers perdus et passionnés. Eren passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Levi et ils changèrent de position ainsi. Ils reprirent celle à moitié assise. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Eren ne s'y attarda pas longtemps et incita Levi à se coucher sur le lit alors qu'il le surplombait. Il se plaça un peu mieux, interrompant leur gestuelle et une fois bien mis, ce fut au tour d'Eren de bouger. Levi se laissa aller. Il ferma les yeux et plaça ses mains le long du corps de son cadet. Ses doigts caressèrent ses flancs, devinant ses muscles et ses boutons de chair. Une de ses mains grimpa un peu plus haut et toucha sa joue. Eren attrapa deux de ses doigts et les suçota tout en soupirant et gémissant. Il bavait mais Levi s'en réjouissait. Son autre descendit sur son ventre, sentant tous les muscles en train de travailler et suivit la ligne jusqu'à trouver une zone délaissée. Levi entoura cette hampe avec ses doigts et réalisa des va-et-vient rapides, serrant à l'extrémité à chaque mouvement.

Eren avait placé ses mains sur son buste et ses doigts rentrèrent légèrement dans sa peau. Il réalisait des mouvements de haut en bas. Ses fesses commencèrent à claquer sur sa peau alors que Levi s'invita également à cette danse. Il redressa un peu ses cuisses, pliant ses jambes et bougea également des hanches. Il frappait Eren de l'intérieur, profondément, lui arrachant des râles de plaisir.

La chambre ne contenait que l'écho de leur voix et le murmure de leurs soupirs. Puis, Eren changea de nouveau de position pour venir s'abaisser sur son aîné. Il chercha sa bouche et Levi la lui céda. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser doux contrairement à la dureté de leurs mouvements. Levi ralentit néanmoins la cadence en sentant qu'Eren peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Sa main ne lâchait pas son intimité et pendant qu'ils continuaient à réaliser des mouvements de butoir, Levi oublia la cadence de ses doigts. Eren le supplia d'arrêter, de ralentir mais il était absorbé par les mouvements du plus jeune, ne s'en souciant pas. Il fut surpris en entendant Eren gémir de pur plaisir alors que Levi sentit une substance visqueuse entre leurs deux corps. Quelques instants après, il sentit l'antre d'Eren se serrer et fut soumis par l'interaction. Le plus jeune continuait à s'en aller sous lui, gémissant, murmurant son prénom dans un souffle trop aigu. Ce cri était tellement naturel que Levi ne sentit pas venir et n'arriva pas à se contrôler. Il s'épancha dans le corps de son cadet, surpris mais aussi apaisé. Il continua encore quelques mouvements avant de ralentir et d'arrêter totalement. Il relâcha tous ses membres et soupira. Eren se laissa tomber également sur lui, soupirant. Sa tête se logea dans le creux de son cou et Levi tendit une main. Ses doigts vinrent se mêler dans les mèches sauvages et d'un geste, il obligea Eren à pencher sa tête vers lui. Levi déposa un baiser sur son crâne, touchant le haut de son oreille.

Ils restèrent ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes, à respirer, à se détendre. Mais ils continuaient à rester dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Eren bougea sa tête et déposa des baisers dans son cou. Levi soupira, apaisé, bien. Il était juste bien. Il avala sa salive et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Eren. Maintenant que tout était retombé, il se fit la réflexion qu'ils devaient aller se laver, prendre un bain et changer les draps. Mais avant, ils restèrent encore ainsi et Eren l'entraîna avec lui, sur le côté. En même temps, Levi s'enleva de lui et se posa à ses côtés. Leur virilité était maintenant au repos, relâchée de toute cette pression. Levi se rendait compte que les draps et la couverture étaient mis n'importe comment, totalement en bordel. Une partie avait dû tomber au sol, probablement la couverture tandis que le drap nouait leurs jambes. Ce n'était pas agréable, ça les serrait. Ils s'en occuperaient après. Pour le moment, c'était la session « câlin » après l'effort. C'était le moment des petites caresses et des petits baisers. Ils s'échangeraient des paroles niaises, se rassurant que l'autre allait bien.

Levi huma son odeur, frottant le bout de son nez contre le front maintenant sec de son aimé.

* * *

Il expira par la bouche et se laissa en même temps se détendre dans le bain, s'accoudant à la porcelaine. Il avait les yeux fermés, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau et de l'excès de mousse.

Ils avaient changé les draps et en attendant de finir leur bain, les volets étaient ouverts, aérant la chambre.

Levi entendit soupirer et ouvrit un œil, observant son cadet.

Eren se tenait de l'autre côté de la baignoire. Comme à son habitude, il restait dans un coin, les jambes repliées contre son buste. Le plus jeune fixait le bain avec lassitude. Ça étonna Levi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Gamin ?

Ce dernier redressa la tête surpris et le regarda avant d'arborer encore cette mine.

_ Je suis déçu.

Levi continua de l'observer, attendant la suite. Eren le regarda de nouveau.

_ Je veux dire. Les bains. C'est mieux en été ! Et les premières fois qu'on en prend, c'est en pleine hiver… j'ai l'impression de profiter pour rien. En plus, je trouve ça triste. Je m'attendais à prendre un bain le soir d'été, entendre les hirondelles chanter et voir le soleil se coucher. Ben non. Là, il fait déjà nuit. Et en plus, il fait froid.

Le plus âgé ne dit rien, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il ferma son œil et se détendit de nouveau, respirant les produits d'hygiène du palais.

_ On en fera cet été. Arrête donc de râler. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu pourras prendre un bain dans le palais royal.

_ Ouais mais bon.

Cette fois-ci, il soupira à son tour.

_ Je t'ai dit qu'on en fera cet été.

_ Ouais, je sais. Mais ça ne sera pas nos premiers bains.

_ Oh t'es chiant. Ça sera nos premiers bains en été. Voilà tout.

_ On pourra faire des batailles d'eau et de mousse ?

Levi ouvrit un œil, le jaugeant. Eren le fixait avec espièglerie. Apparemment, il était sérieux. Ses yeux semblaient rire et un grand sourire niais barrait son visage. Décidemment un gamin…

_ A condition que tu ne foutes pas d'eau partout.

Il referma ses yeux. Il se sentait fatigué. Il avait hâte d'aller dans le lit. Dormir dans un bain, ce n'était pas bon, surtout quand l'eau refroidissait.

_ Et si j'en mets ?

_ Corvée de ménage des chiottes pendant un mois.

_ Hein ? Mais tu déconnes !

Levi ouvrit encore un œil.

_ A ton avis ?

Eren eut une mine boudeuse, les lèvres pincées d'un côté, les rides barrant ses yeux et entre ses sourcils. L'aîné se moquait du plus jeune. Néanmoins, il savait qu'Eren le croyait. Et puis, il en saurait bien capable de toute façon, à quoi bon se le cacher ?

_ Arrête de bouder et tourne-toi plutôt.

Eren fut surpris.

_ Pourquoi ?

Levi se redressa, ouvrant ses deux yeux. Il observa un peu plus Eren, notamment ses épaules.

_ Tu es trop tendu. Tourne-toi.

Le plus jeune obtempéra et lui donna son dos. Levi s'approcha et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Ses doigts tâtèrent ses muscles, sentant les tendons et les nerfs. Il sentit Eren se crisper sous lui et gémir un peu.

_ Tu vois bien que tu es tendu.

Il commença à le masser, réalisant des cercles avec ses doigts, allant un peu en profondeur. Il roula la peau sous sa paume, tentant de l'échauffer et de la détendre.

_ Tu stresses trop.

_ Parce que tu n'es pas aussi tendu, toi ? Lança Eren.

Levi arqua un sourcil, voyant que le gamin avait un peu tourné la tête, lui envoyant un regard en coin.

_ Je suis vieux, c'est normal.

Eren fit la moue mais revint à sa position initiale. Levi continua de le masser, répétant les gestes. Ses doigts allèrent plus bas, massant les muscles autour de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était beaucoup trop tendu. Eren avait raison. Lui aussi, il aurait bien besoin d'un massage. Toutes ces conneries le tendaient et il sentait ses muscles lui faire mal. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait dit de se tourner afin de lui réaliser un massage. Vu comment ce gosse tenait à la bestiole, il était facile de deviner que son corps stresserait pour lui.

Ils ne parlèrent pas et peu à peu, Levi sentit que les nerfs d'Eren se détendirent, se dénouèrent. Ils roulaient sous ses doigts, revenant à leur position d'origine. Les petits gémissements et les plaintes de douleur laissèrent progressivement place à ceux de l'apaisement et du bien-être. Avec l'eau, c'était également plus facile de masser. C'était fluide, ses doigts ne s'accrochèrent pas à sa peau tendue. C'était mieux pour le gamin. Un peu trop d'ailleurs car il le sentit trop se détendre, commençant à tomber sur lui. Levi le retint et força sur son dos, le remettant droit.

_ T'endors pas, abruti. Ou je te laisse prendre froid dans le bain.

_ Tu peux pas être gentil de temps en temps ? Râla encore Eren.

Levi haussa la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Je te masse déjà.

Puis, Eren se laissa vraiment tomber, forçant sur ses mains. Levi le laissa faire et le gamin vint se coller contre lui. Il tendit les mains et attrapa son cou. Levi croisa son regard bleu et vert, pétillant. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Des mèches brunes étaient trempées, collant son visage.

_ Tu crois qu'on peut demander des trucs à manger ? J'ai faim… Et on n'a pas beaucoup mangé tout à l'heure.

_ Il faut vraiment s'occuper de toi, ce n'est pas possible… un vrai gosse.

_ Oui mais ça creuse. Tout ça, rajouta-t-il un peu gêné.

Levi le fixa, blasé.

_ Non. Je n'ai pas envie de me balader dans les couloirs. Attends le petit déjeuner.

Et Eren soupira encore, las. Il râla encore mais Levi s'en foutait. Il se laissa de nouveau s'accouder à la porcelaine et ferma les yeux, profitant encore de la mousse et de l'eau chaude.


	65. Chapter 65

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews.**

**Désolée de pas avoir publié plus tôt, je me tape un état grippal qui me ruine depuis trois jours o/ Donc, désolée si les réponses aux commentaires sont... chaotiques et incomplètes. Et pour les fautes aussi^^'**

**Passons aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : Non mais il me traumatisme ! Marre de faire des cauchemars avec lui. Comme tu dis, un peu de douceur... avant d'autres massacres XD Perso, je ne crains pas non plus les chatouilles^^ Et c'était le dernier de la fic^^ C'est pas faux. Putain, je suis tellement en manque de bain. Oui, c'est sûr mais, c'est possible de s'amuser sans en foutre partout ! Ahah ! C'est sur, il est pas encore au point XD Même après une activité^^ C'est une pause avant un nouvel orage, encore héhé**

**LayOfHealing : Décidément, j'ai pas du tout compris ça ou j'ai mal lu. C'est où qu'on voit ça ? Même pour la Chouette 2 ? Perso, il faut que je me les achète et les lise en français, surtout XD Des gens trouvent ce crabe dégueu, je ne vois pas pourquoi... mais ouais, j'aimerai aussi en voir un en vrai. Ça doit être impressionnant ! Ah bon ? Et ouais, comme tu dis, c'est une question légitime mais du coup, ça fout aussi le mouron car bon, se dire que tout est prévu, nos erreurs, nos joies, nos rencontres, ça donne l'impression qu'on n'a pas de libre arbitre. Yep, c'est sur mais au final et avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, il casse sa carapace devant Eren. Levi n'est pas vulgaire XD Il a juste un franc parlé^^ Roooooo ! Non, les murs sont doublés. Après, il y a aussi des gens qui sont discrets pendant l'acte... ou essayent, comme Eren (ou presque). Tes conneries me feront toujours autant rire XD "Ils ont tué Kenny" Putain mais c'est sérieux XDD Ben attends, Levi sait qu'il est bien foutu et fait de l'effet à son gamin XD Comment ça c'est bizarre ? Tu parles pour Eren ? XD Pour le bain, je suis totalement d'accord. Je croyais qu'il avait 29 ? Fin dans tous les cas, il est beaucoup plus vieux. Roooooo XD mais ouais, manger, c'est la vie !**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Un moment, tu as fait une phrase à l'envers XD Arf. Je comprends, pareil, ça se passe pas super bien en ce moment. Mais bon, du Ereri fait du bien quand même. Courage ! Et bien, ça creuse tout ça XD Honnêtement, j'aurai trop de boulot et tout, donc pas sûre que j'écrive. De plus, je fonctionne sur l'inspiration. Si j'en ai pas, j'écris pas^^ Chacun travaille différemment. Pour les deux chapitres, vu que c'est un lemon, je n'aime pas couper en plein milieu, donc voilà^^ Et merci^^**

**Akira-Kyubi : Pour le coup du bain ? Yep, de temps en temps, mais aussi le dernier^^ Et bien, ce n'était pas la gueule de bois (ou pas en partie) et malade T_T**

**Rin Yumii : En même temps, c'est aussi du Ereri, héhé. Ils ont des instants pauses et cons comme beaucoup de couples^^ Pour les bains, en fait, je n'ai pas de baignoire et je suis en manque de bain, c'est abusé T_T Je te laisse juger sinon par toi-même :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il s'était passé trois jours depuis l'effondrement de l'aile et d'une partie de la capitale. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas vraiment bonnes. Les victimes se comptaient par centaines. Hors celles du palais, il y avait également celles tout autour du palais. L'effondrement de l'aile et le combat des deux monstres avaient fait s'écrouler des bâtiments où des personnes vivaient dedans. C'était principalement des familles aristocratiques ou des marchands. Les rues étaient souvent bouchées par les débris et c'était difficile de les enlever. Certaines habitations encore debout tenaient par un quelconque miracle. Elles étaient bancales, menaçant de s'effondrer. Les familles vivant ici avaient été évacuées. De nombreux soldats avaient perdu la vie, notamment des Chevaliers. Ça arrangeait le Bataillon d'Exploration, ça faisait des ennemis en moins. Des monstres en moins aussi. Toutefois, le pire était dans la Ville Souterraine. Comme Levi le pressentait, de nombreuses zones avaient été ensevelies sous les décombres et les sorties déjà existantes étaient pour la plupart écroulées. Il ne savait pas combien de personnes avaient perdu la vie dans ce drame. Il était préférable de faire sortir les gens d'ici, ou d'aller dans d'autres zones. Car Sina était peu praticable et menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Les fissures engendrées avaient fragilisé la structure externe. Les lieux déjà affaiblis, comme un des passages que Levi avait emprunté en fuyant de la capitale, s'étaient affaissés. Dans la Ville Souterraine, les piliers de pierre avaient également été touchés. Tout pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment, emportant Sina et un morceau de ses districts. La population était concentrée principalement dans les districts et Rose. Toutefois, quelques familles pieuses et têtues étaient restées sur Sina, préférant mourir ici que de vivre avec le bas peuple. La situation était dramatique. Personne n'aurait pensé que la capitale subirait autant de dégâts. Levi et leur groupe craignaient de rester ici. Même si l'aile du palais où ils se trouvaient paraissait solide, rien ne pouvait leur confirmer qu'il ne tombera pas demain ou dans une heure. Enfin, les nouvelles avaient circulé rapidement. La reine s'en était jouée, disant que le rat géant était la véritable souveraine du Mur et qu'elle avait protégé les humains habitant entre cette enceinte sacrée. Ça avait emmerdé le Bataillon et encore plus Clare qui reprenait peu à peu ses forces. Toutefois, elle avait vivement protesté contre le fait de devenir reine. Eren avait raison, elle ne voulait pas se mêler de ces intrigues politiques. Et pourtant, Levi voyait qu'Erwin hésitait. Numéro Cinq avait raison, Clare avait du potentiel et était une aide inestimable pour eux. Par ailleurs, la relation entre la bestiole et leur Commandant semblait étrange. Lorsque Levi l'avait prévenu du désir de Clare de s'entretenir avec lui, il avait vu Erwin sortir de la chambre de la bestiole presqu'une heure après. Erwin était pâle, soucieux et fatigué. Le Capitaine en avait déduit qu'elle avait dû lui parler de ces conneries sur l'espace-temps, le futur, le passé et autres trucs bizarres. Mais il ne savait pas tout et il ignorait si Clare avait parlé seulement au Commandant et non pas à l'homme. Toute du moins, ils hésitaient tous sur ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant. Ils voulaient retourner au QG mais ils devaient attendre également que Clare reprenne plus de force afin de l'emmener. Ils ne voulaient pas la laisser ici, avec Fanny et la bestiole était également de cet avis.

Ils étaient de nouveau ensembles, réunis autour de leur Commandant.

_ Que penses-tu faire ? Demanda Hanji. Fanny n'a pas tord.

Erwin soupira, semblant hésiter.

Levi était accoudé contre le mur, Eren à ses côtés. Depuis une heure, ils débattaient sur ce que Fanny avait dit au sujet de Clare.

_ Elle n'a pas tord, finit par dire Erwin. Si Clare devient la reine et qu'elle continue à avoir ces idéaux, elle pourrait sauver l'humanité et nous aider également. Elle est loin d'être stupide et si elle arrive à avoir les religieux à sa botte, nous n'aurions plus de problèmes pour solidifier les murs.

_ Et les enfants qu'elle porte ? Interrogea Hanji. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Cette question, ils se la posaient tous et ça avait l'air de déranger Erwin. Il fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette interrogation. Il les regarda mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, montrant un membre de la Garnison. Il semblait essouffler, paniqué.

_ Elle n'est plus là ! Fit-il. La future reine n'est plus là !

Ils se raidirent tous. Quoi ? Clare avait disparu ?

Erwin se mit debout.

_ Fouillez tout le palais ! Nous, allons vérifier les alentours.

Levi avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi était-elle partie alors qu'elle devait se reposer et qu'elle ne risquait plus rien ? Ou alors… ils paniquaient tous pour rien et elle était allée voler de la nourriture, comme à son habitude.

Ils coururent à travers le couloir, descendant les escaliers jusqu'à aller dans l'écurie. Et là, ils restèrent cois.

L'étalon d'Erwin avait disparu.

_Putain. Elle s'est barrée._

Leur Commandant pesta et prit une autre monture, ce qui ne manquait pas au palais. Ils chevauchèrent tous et partirent de l'écurie. Ils devaient la retrouver !

_ Séparez-vous en petits groupes ! Ordonna Erwin. Et faites fermer les districts ! Il faut sécuriser le périmètre !

Moblit actionna la manœuvre tridimensionnelle afin de transmettre les ordres et de regrouper des hommes.

Levi serra les dents. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Pourquoi !

Quelques minutes après, les cloches sonnèrent et des fusées éclairantes furent tirées, signalant l'état d'alerte aux soldats des districts. Mais à cette allure, ils n'arriveraient jamais à les prévenir afin de fermer les portes.

Levi partit avec Eren dans une direction, chevauchant à travers les débris, allant là où ils pouvaient encore accéder. Le Capitaine se concentra afin de repérer l'étalon d'Erwin ou des galops au loin. Mais rien. Il claqua la langue, mécontent et passa en manœuvre.

_ Levi ! Cria Eren.

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il s'élevait dans les airs.

_ Comment veux-tu la repérer à cheval ?

Le gamin passa alors en manœuvre et ils atteignirent rapidement les hauteurs. Ils voltigèrent entre les bâtiments afin d'atteindre un des plus hauts, et un des rares n'étant pas tombés. Au sommet, ils observèrent les alentours, voyant les autres groupes chevauchant ici et là, à la recherche de l'étalon d'Erwin. Les portes des districts étaient grand ouverts et d'ici, ils ne pouvaient voir si Clare s'enfuyait ou pas. Le Capitaine baissa les bras.

_ Il faut se poster vers les districts, dit-il. On n'aura peut-être plus de chance de voir où elle est allée.

Eren baissa la tête.

_ Je ne comprends pas, marmonna-t-il. Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

_ Va savoir…

Levi tira une fusée éclairante, signalant que l'opération avait échoué. Il savait qu'il risquait de se faire engueuler par Erwin mais dans leur situation, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose.

_ Rentrons au palais.

Eren acquiesça, lugubre. Ils refirent le chemin inverse. Levi n'avait pas non plus envie, au final, de la retrouver. Clare avait peut-être fui car elle se doutait des agissements de Fanny. Ou autre chose… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au palais, Levi tomba justement sur Numéro Cinq. Elle était rouge de colère.

_ Où est Clare ? Ou est Clare ! Ragea-t-elle.

_ Disparue, fit Levi en menant sa jument à son box.

La reine les suivait, furieuse.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Elle s'est enfuie, fit cette fois-ci Eren.

_ Et vous ne la rattrapez pas ? S'estomaqua-t-elle.

Eren lui lança un regard noir.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à le faire ! Vous devez savoir mieux que nous qu'elle a pris les devants en nous semant ! Elle a pris le cheval du Commandant en plus !

Elle resta silencieuse, surprise. Elle baissa la tête, sombre.

_ Il faut la retrouver, fit-elle. Il faut absolument la retrouver ! Elle est peut-être partie battre Numéro Un !

Levi fronça les sourcils. C'était également une possibilité mais tout de même… elle s'était à peine remise du dernier combat avec la salamandre géante. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette chose et sentit son estomac se tordre légèrement. Oui, il avait pitié d'elle.

_ Levi ! Tonna une voix. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

_Erwin._

L'interpellé se tourna vers son Commandant, visiblement courroucé par sa tentative. Il le savait mais il s'en foutait.

_ Tu veux qu'on la rattrape comment ? Se défendit Levi. Elle est peut-être partie depuis plus d'une heure. Qu'on soit à cheval ou en manœuvre, elle est peut-être dans un autre district. Comment veux-tu couvrir une zone avec si peu d'effectifs ? Elle a pris ton étalon, je te rappelle. Et il est rapide. Clare a beau être enceinte, elle reste plus légère que toi. Donc imagine si elle le pousse à fond ?

_ C'est une raison de plus pour continuer les recherches. Tout le monde fait demi-tour.

Levi respira calmement et finit par fixer Eren.

_ Eren et moi partons pour le district d'Ehrmich. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrions surveiller le haut du district et observer Rose. Elle va probablement sortir de l'enceinte du Mur. Si elle le fait, elle se transformera peut-être.

Erwin le fixa droit dans les yeux. Le Commandant n'avait pas l'air d'accord. Levi le remettait en question. Il avait réagi avec ses affects, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

_ Très bien, finit-il par dire. Allez-y dans ce cas, nous vous rejoindrons.

Levi hocha la tête et invita Eren à le suivre. Ils devaient reprendre leurs affaires et partir pour se diriger vers le district sud.

* * *

Le vent soufflait plus fort en hauteur et Levi appréciait son manteau en poils de cul. Il ne les aimait pas, trouvant la fourrure gênante mais là, il l'aimait. Avec Eren, ils étaient perchés depuis bientôt trois heures au district d'Ehrmich afin de voir l'étalon d'Erwin au cas où. Néanmoins, il n'y avait rien et en bas, aucun membre de la Garnison ne semblait avoir vu l'équidé et encore moins Clare. Depuis, ils s'étaient postés à la pointe, enfin pointe, façon de parler, du district et regardaient au loin. Ils étaient assis sur une petite bute en pierre, côte à côte.

Personne ne les avait rejoints alors qu'Erwin avait dit le contraire. Avaient-ils des problèmes ou l'avaient-ils trouvée ? Non… dans ce cas, des fusées éclairantes auraient été tirées mais là, rien. Le Capitaine se demanda pendant combien de temps ils allaient rester ici, dans le froid. Si au moins, le vent pouvait baisser ou même cesser, ça serait déjà bien.

Eren se rapprocha de lui, baissant la tête à son oreille. Le vent était tel qu'il était difficile de s'entendre parler. Les bruits étaient indistincts mais se captaient tout de même.

_ Tu crois qu'elle va faire comment ? Si elle veut sortir de Rose ? Elle va passer par une porte ou elle va grimper ?

Levi soupira doucement. Il avait pensé à cette possibilité et ça le refroidissait, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il voyait bien Clare grimper sur des murs, là où il n'y avait pas trop de gardes ou prendre un passage secret creusé sous les murs. Dans ces cas-là, ils étaient totalement inutiles ici et Levi le pensait également pour les autres. Ils patrouillaient pour rien. Sauf si le couple royal avait décidé de trouver tous les passages et de les obstruer. C'était possible mais Clare pouvait toujours s'échapper en grimpant le long du mur avec ses queues. C'était la solution de facilité et la plus discrète. Si Erwin daignait à venir ici, il aimerait bien lui en toucher deux mots.

_ Ça gamin, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas.

_ Et si elle se transformait ?

Levi plissa les yeux et fixa Eren. Il y pensait aussi mais ce n'était pas discret et elle risquerait de faire des dégâts. De l'autre, elle passerait plus facilement et plus rapidement.

_ Et tu crois quoi ? Toi ?

Eren s'écarta un peu de lui et réfléchit quelques instants, songeurs avant de le fixer de nouveau.

_ Je pense qu'elle va se transformer.

Levi le fixa, surpris.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'elle semble mieux maîtriser cette forme que celle humaine. Et puis, elle fera fuir tout le monde avec son apparence. Il y a peu de risques qu'elle se fasse attaquer. Et la reine a dit que Clare préférait cette apparence.

Il souffla sur un coin de sa bouche, blasée en fixant Eren. Il était vrai que la bestiole avait un grain et réagissait à son bon vouloir, donc d'une manière assez égoïste mine de rien. Et par-dessus tout, il avait remarqué qu'elle était impatiente.

_ Pff.

Il se tut de nouveau et continua à fixer au loin. Eren se resserra encore à ses côtés, observant de son côté du mur. Levi sentit que la main du gamin s'immisça dans sa poche afin de prendre la main de son aîné. Ce dernier la lui donna et ils s'emmêlèrent les doigts, se réchauffant également. Aux yeux des autres, ils devaient passer pour des égocentriques mais Levi n'en avait rien à foutre. Il avait froid et la chaleur du gamin était accueillante.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent ainsi. Peut-être même dix minutes, ou plus. Le vent continuait de battre violemment à leurs oreilles et le froid s'intensifiait en même temps que le soleil baissait. De son autre main, il réajusta son écharpe afin de se cacher le nez, réchauffant toute la partie inférieure de son visage. Seuls ses yeux étaient à découvert, continuant d'observer le paysage, à l'affut du moindre changement suspect ou de mouvement suspect. Puis, il sentit la main d'Eren serrer fort la sienne et la tirer. En même temps, Levi entendit les autres soldats s'agiter et gueuler, regardant vers le sud-ouest, là où regardait Eren. Levi tourna la tête et se redressa en lâchant la main d'Eren. Il plissa les yeux, peu ravi de ce qu'il voyait.

_Et merde._

Le gamin avait raison. Vers le district de Cholrba, il voyait la forme du rat géant doré. Clare s'était transformée dans un lieu où il y avait peu d'habitations. C'était une zone campagnarde, semblable à celle où eux-mêmes avaient pris la fuite à travers les passages souterrains. Sauf qu'ici, elle avait choisi de se transformer. D'ici, Levi pouvait entendre que les autres tiraient des coups de canon. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter, ni la blesser. Le rat géant couina, poussant un cri strident et aigu afin de les assommer ou les distraire. Malgré le vent, Levi l'entendit distinctement et avait mal aux oreilles, elle avait crié assez fort volontairement. Puis, il vit son corps imposant pris de petits spasmes. A quatre pattes, sa tête était levée vers le haut, fixant l'extrémité du Mur Rose. Son train-arrière bougeait d'une façon indiquant qu'elle se préparait à sauter. Puis, elle le fit. Elle n'arriva pas totalement à la hauteur des cinquante mètres mais ses bras avant avaient réussi à l'agripper et maintenant, elle poussait de toutes ses forces afin de se hisser. Les griffes de ses pattes arrière devaient se planter dans le mur car elle grimpait avec facilité. Lorsqu'une de ses premières pattes arrière fut sur le Mur, de nouveaux coups de canon retentirent.

C'était mauvais. Levi ignorait comme elle allait réagir. Allait-elle fuir directement ou leur couiner dessus. Puis, il la vit comme gêner. Sa tête se secouait comme si des mouches emmerdaient un cheval. Et ça devait être ça, pour elle. Les soldats avaient dû passer en manœuvre tridimensionnelle et devaient essayer de la nuire. Levi la vit se mettre debout sur ses pattes arrière et couiner de nouveau. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la gueule et croqua en l'air.

Il écarquilla les yeux, d'horreur. Elle les tuait ? Elle tuait des soldats ? Vraiment ? Puis, elle se laissa tomber sur ses pattes avant, créant une grande fissure visible d'ici.

_ Oh mais elle déconne là ! Fit Levi. Elle va faire entrer les titans !

D'un coup de patte avant, elle balaya le dessus du Mur et une fois satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle se remit sur ses pattes arrière et poussa un long couinement. Le son les obligea même ici à mettre les mains sur les oreilles. C'était quoi ce cri ?

Puis, elle disparut, se laissant tomber de l'autre côté du Mur Maria. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de réentendre des couinements et des rugissements.

Se battait-elle ? Peut-être.

Levi poussa un long soupir.

Il chercha dans sa sacoche et tira une fusée éclairante. D'abord celle de la mission échouée. Puis, il en tira une autre, espérant capter l'attention d'Erwin, celle d'urgence. Le mur qui venait d'être fragilisé devrait être soutenu. Son poignet fut pris par les doigts d'Eren. Il rencontra ses yeux verts et bleus.

_ Je m'occuperai du mur, fit-il. Je ferai ce qu'il faut.

Levi soupira. Décidément, il ne faisait que ça aujourd'hui.

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix, lâcha-t-il las.

Clare s'était définitivement barrée, causant des dégâts et tuant des gens. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça, du moins, pas devant leurs yeux. Encore une fois, Levi capta qu'Eren n'avait pas lâché son poignet. Il leva ses yeux aciers vers les orbes incandescents.

_ Je sais que tu as du mal à le croire mais Clare est notre alliée, tenta Eren. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Levi le regarda froidement, ne cillant pas. Le gamin avait l'air de dire ça plutôt pour lui-même que pour le Capitaine.

_ Eren, tonna celui-ci. Elle a très probablement tué des gens et a endommagé le Mur. Tu l'as vue tout comme moi.

_ Mais ils l'attaquaient avec les canons ! Elle…

Levi posa sa main libre sur la joue de son cadet, le caressant. La bestiole avait dit qu'elle protégeait le Bataillon d'Exploration. Pas les autres. Et vu comment elle parlait de l'humanité, il était fort possible qu'elle s'en fichait éperdument d'en croquer quelques uns s'ils la faisaient trop chier. Maintenant… il fallait voir combien de personnes elle avait tué. Et aussi estimer les dégâts. Elle venait de détruire les canons… ce qui n'était pas rien également.

Alliée ou ennemie ? La question se posait toujours…


	66. Chapter 66

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews !**

**Et s'il vous plait, brûlez un cierge, envoyez-moi vos bonnes ondes, trouvez un trèfle à 4 feuilles, n'importe quoi. Je cumule les mauvaises nouvelles (karma de merde bonjour) et mon état grippal fait des hauts et des bas XD J'en peux plus. Et un de mes loulous, Castiel, me bouffe mes économies de l'été... soit presque plus de 500 euros *musique trololo* et les bourses sont en... mi-septembre. Entre ça, un abruti et ma santé, ben... mon cerveau grille. D'ailleurs, je préviens que dans ce chapitre aussi, j'ai pas trop corrigé (je suis trop shootée pour comprendre quelque chose X'D). Idem pour les réponses aux reviews... honnêtement, vu que je ne comprends pas grand-chose ben... je préfère pas prendre le risque de vous répondre au risque d'écrire de la merde, de vous raconter comment les licornes digèrent et... bref.**

**Si mon état de légume pourri continue ainsi, je ne risque de pas répondre à beaucoup de reviews (mais je me rattraperai lorsque j'aurai des moments libres et de lucidité) et j'essayerai de vraiment publier tous les deux jours. Ou trois. Bref, vous verrez bien. Mais... merci à vous, chers reviewers ! Chers lecteurs ! Vos commentaires me font bien rire et ça fait du bien en ce moment :)**

**Donc. Ben, bonne lecture ! Bisous de ratounet en train de clamser sur son lit avec 39 de fièvre o/**

**A dans... quelques jours si je vis encore.**

* * *

L'ambiance était tendue… Et Levi n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et leur groupe attendait dans une des pièces des appartements de la reine. Elle s'entretenait avec Erwin, ou gueulait après lui plutôt. D'ici, ils parvenaient à entendre « incompétent », « vaurien », « Clare », « la rechercher », « le plus vite », « dangereux », et un tas d'autres trucs qui leur laissaient pas mal d'indices. Ils avaient reconstitué le résumé de la conversation qui consistait en « il faut rechercher Clare le plus vite possible avant que ça ne devienne dangereux bande d'incompétents ». Ou quelque chose du genre. Leur Commandant ne levait pas la voix, égal à lui-même, calme. Pourtant, Levi avait l'impression qu'il perdait les moyens. La fuite de Clare n'était pas du tout prévue et chamboulait leur programme. Il était également difficile de savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire vraiment. Néanmoins, depuis les quelques heures écoulaient depuis sa fuite derrière Rose, ils entendaient fréquemment des rugissements et des couinements puissants, preuve qu'elle devait combattre. Des titans ou autre chose…

Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence revint dans le bureau de la reine et leur groupe devina qu'Erwin allait bientôt sortir afin d'exposer ce qu'ils avaient dit et ce qu'il pensait faire. La porte s'ouvrit et la reine passa devant eux sans leur accorder le moindre regard. Ses yeux étaient plissés dans une expression de pure colère et elle ouvrit une nouvelle porte qu'elle claqua violemment lorsqu'elle sortit. Erwin se tenait face à eux. Levi remarqua qu'il paraissait parfaitement stoïque.

Leur Commandant les regarda et vint s'assoir sur un des fauteuils rembourrés.

_ La fuite de Clare est un imprévu fâcheux. Je pense que vous avez entendu que la reine est hors d'elle. Elle nous tient pour responsable de sa fuite. Evidemment, elle veut retrouver Clare le plus vite possible. Elle souhaite que le Bataillon d'Exploration s'en occupe et elle veut nous accompagner coûte que coûte. Toutefois, le temps d'aller au QG et d'avertir les autres, une semaine se sera écoulée. Demain, nous partirons tôt. La reine va positionner des soldats et des Chevaliers, si elle en trouve encore, pour surveiller les abords de Rose. Elle craint que Clare déferle ses pouvoirs, au risque de détruire une grande partie des Murs.

Un froid passa parmi eux. C'était bien le genre de cette bestiole et vu ce qu'elle était capable de faire sous cette forme, et ce qu'elle avait fait par le passé, apparemment, c'était dangereux, pour tout le monde. Levi plissa les yeux, sceptique.

_ Erwin, fit Hanji. Que veux-tu dire par rapport aux Chevaliers ?

Le Capitaine leva la tête, intrigué lui aussi. Le Commandant les regarda gravement.

_ Une grande partie était dans l'aile que Clare a détruite. De plus, certains se positionnent sur le Mur Rose. Il est possible qu'elle cherche à les tuer. Outre cela, depuis cette après-midi, elle n'en trouve aucun et n'en sent aucun. Elle a peur qu'ils soient attirés par Clare, en tant que véritable reine et source de pouvoir qu'elle.

_ Autrement dit, fit Levi, la reine n'est plus la reine. Elle a déjà perdu sa place.

Erwin acquiesça.

_ Oui. Elle n'est pas ravie de cet état.

_ Doit-on considérer Clare comme la reine ? Interrogea Eren.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris. Ce n'était pas la question qui les interpella mais plutôt le ton qu'il employait. Il donnait encore l'impression qu'il savait autre chose.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Erwin.

Eren se redressa sur le fauteuil, les yeux plissés. Il mit une main sur son cœur et ferma les yeux.

_ Depuis que j'ai bu son sang, j'entends mieux ce qu'elle dit. Enfin, non. Eux, les rats qui sont en elle. Ils proclament le retour du Rat Uni, Rattevereinigt, en tant que véritable roi. Ils cherchent à attirer les Chevaliers, les titans et toutes personnes ayant reçu le sang des Hybrides ou des titans à eux. Je ne sais pas ce que Clare cherche exactement à faire mais les autres qui ont entendu son appel ne sont plus là. Certains sont même hypnotisés, comme je l'ai été avant qu'elle me donne son sang.

Ils soupirèrent. C'était mauvais. Ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qu'elle allait faire. Allait-elle les attaquer ou tuer les autres titans ?

_ Tu entends ça depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Levi.

Eren le regarda.

_ Depuis qu'elle a hurlé sur le Mur que c'était elle le roi.

_ Un cri de supériorité ? Emit Hanji. Un cri qui recouvre son territoire ?

Les autres la fixèrent.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis Quatr'Yeux ? S'impatienta Levi.

Cette dernière remit correctement ses lunettes et fixa ses collègues.

_ Je vous rappelle que Clare n'est pas humaine. Elle est un animal. Avec Sasha, je me suis un peu plus renseignée sur le monde animal et leurs habitudes. Vu comment elle se comporte, elle cherche à devenir le nouvel alpha de la zone et de toutes les espèces. Un super prédateur. Des animaux marquent leur suprématie en émettant un cri. Elle a probablement fait ça et si Eren l'a entendue, c'est ça. Elle va chercher à en découdre avec tous ceux qui s'opposeront à elle.

_ Donc, fit Erwin, on doit en conclure qu'elle se bat à l'extérieur des Murs pour préserver son territoire et être le véritable chef ?

Hanji hocha la tête.

_ Si on y va aussi, dit-elle, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. Fanny doit l'entendre, en plus, alors je suis surprise qu'elle veuille quand même y aller. Les rats qui sont en elle risquent de comprendre ça comme un défi.

_ En bref, fit Levi, on ferait mieux de rester ici et attendre que tout ce bordel cesse. Et que l'ex-reine aille toute seule chercher Clare. Et se faire tuer si elle le veut.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas, coupa Erwin. Elle doit revenir ici, entre les Murs. Si elle doit se faire sacraliser reine, ça sera ici.

Ils la regardèrent, surpris.

_ Pardon ? Cracha Levi. Tu as entendu Eren et Hanji, non ?

Erwin lui envoya un regard.

_ Il faut qu'elle revienne ici. Elle est une garantie pour exterminer les titans et conquérir de nouvelles terres. Si elle peut être à la tête du gouvernement, ça serait encore mieux.

_ Ce n'est pas un objet ! Scanda Eren en se levant. Elle n'est pas une arme ! Elle n'est pas là pour servir à vos projets de merde ! Que ce soit la reine ou vous ! Putain !

Et le gamin partit également de la pièce, claquant la porte violemment. Levi leva les yeux au ciel, blasé. Erwin avait changé de décision bien rapidement. Certes, ils avaient déjà parlé de la possibilité de la mettre sur le trône mais leur Commandant semblait pencher de plus en plus pour cette décision. Par contre, il voulait se servir d'elle, comme l'ancienne reine.

Levi finit également par partir à son tour, sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à Erwin. Il allait rejoindre Eren et dormir. Ils devaient se lever tôt de toute façon, donc bon… Et puis, il savait qu'il allait devoir supporter et calmer son cadet.

* * *

Ils furent réveillés en pleine nuit par les tambourinements incessants à leur porte. Levi ouvrit les yeux et alluma la lampe à huile. C'était le beau milieu de la nuit et la porte continuait d'être sauvagement frappée. Hanji les suppliait d'ouvrir et de se dépêcher à voir. Levi avait pris soin de fermer la porte à clef pour éviter ce genre de chose.

A ses côtés, Eren s'extirpa de son sommeil, ne captant pas grand-chose. Il regardait Levi d'un regard perdu, se frottant les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Levi haussa les épaules et mit les pieds à terre. Ils étaient en pyjama, portant une chemise de nuit et un pantalon ample. La Folle continuait de gueuler et Levi écarquilla les yeux.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été surpris dès le début ? Certes, il était encore groggy par le sommeil mais tout de même. Dehors, il y avait de l'orage, le tonnerre se faisait entendre et de temps à autre, de la lumière apparaissait à travers les volets. Ils étaient en plein hiver.

_Merde !_

Il se leva subitement et ouvrit la porte, laissant une Hanji surexcitée suivie de Moblit. Elle baragouina quelque chose que le Capitaine ne comprit pas. Il avait encore la tête dans le cul mais devina que ça avait un lien avec l'orage. Il se concentrait dessus et captait qu'il était tout de même loin. Eren les fixait, incrédule, ne comprenant jusqu'à que ses yeux s'agrandissent, entendant aussi l'orage. Il se leva subitement, allant à la rencontre d'Hanji alors que cette dernière ouvrait leur fenêtre et les volets à la volée. A la seconde où tout fut ouvert, Levi entendit plus nettement l'orage. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait un bruit de couinement, suraigu, s'accompagnant avec le tonnerre. Il avança aussi rapidement à la fenêtre et regarda d'abord en direction des Murs. Même s'ils étaient sur le sommet de la colline où était placé le palais, dominant le territoire des Murs, il ne vit rien. En tout cas, pas ce dont il s'attendait. Il vit toutefois un amas lumineux au loin, continuant du briller. De fins éclairs semblaient aller et venir de cette colonne de lumière ou de nuage, il ne savait pas trop. Et ça se répandait sur le ciel. Des éclairs zébraient tous les nuages, jusqu'à la moitié de Rose au moins. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. De temps à autre, de la foudre apparaissait au loin, frappant le sol au vu du bruit. Ça résonnait, et c'était le tonnerre dont il entendait. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Hanji, Moblit, et lui fixaient cette scène, incrédules, se demandant bien ce qu'il se passait. Eren serra sa main, tirant légèrement sur sa manche. Il posa son menton sur son épaule, enfouissant son front dans ses cheveux.

_ Elle se bat, dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Levi plissa les yeux. Il sentit Eren frissonner légèrement, agitant son corps de manières saccadées. Il tremblait. L'intonation de sa voix avait également attiré l'attention d'Hanji et de Moblit. Cette dernière observa Eren qui n'osait pas trop regarder cette colonne lumineuse.

_ Est-ce que tu entends quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

Levi le sentit acquiescer sur son épaule, serrant son bras.

_ Elle est enragée. Elle… je crois que c'est un des rats qui semble la contrôler. Elle… tue. Tout. Je l'entends dire des choses horribles. « Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Je vais tous vous tuer. » Elle répète ça, inlassablement. D'une voix folle.

Levi fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu l'entends donc parfaitement ? Comme si elle le parlait ?

_ Oui. Cette fois-ci, c'est beaucoup plus fluide. Même si sa voix semble provenir de plusieurs personnes. Elle… Je ne sais pas… Elle…

Eren s'était détaché de lui. Il se prenait la tête dans les mains, les doigts placés sur ses tempes comme des griffes prêtes à le mettre en pièce. Il avait les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur. Il avait pâli et reculé peu à peu, complètement terrifié.

_ Elle… Elle…

Levi plissa les yeux et fit reculer Hanji et Moblit de la fenêtre avant la refermer violemment. Puis, il avança devant Eren et l'enlaça, mettant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il posa une main autour de sa taille, l'autre sur sa nuque, le caressant doucement.

_ Calme-toi, chuchota-t-il. Calme-toi. Je suis là. Chut. Chut.

Il continuait ainsi, le caressant délicatement. Il se baissa en même temps, invitant Eren à se mettre par terre, à genoux. Son cadet le suivit et au fur et à mesure que Levi continuait de le rassurer, il le sentit se détendre légèrement avant qu'il place ses bras autour du cou de son aîné et de pleurer, tremblant. Le Capitaine partagea un regard avec Hanji. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, comprenant. La situation échappait à leur contrôle, complètement.

_ Elle n'y arrive pas ! Gémit Eren. Quelque chose l'a blessée ! Elle n'est plus elle-même !

Il continuait de pleurer, se cachant dans le cou de Levi.

Ce dernier soupira et regarda encore Hanji. Que se passait-il donc à l'extérieur des Murs ? Qui avait blessé Clare ? Ce fameux Numéro Un ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Erwin parlait avec l'ancienne reine et avec d'autres membres de la Garnison. Leur groupe les fixait. Ça avait duré encore une grande partie de la nuit et Levi et Eren n'avaient quasiment pas dormis. Son cadet était terrifié et Levi avait essayé tant bien que mal de le rassurer, de le caresser. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, Hanji et Moblit avaient fini par dormir dans la même chambre qu'eux, squattant sur le canapé. La Folle s'inquiétait pour Eren et l'observait en silence, examinant ses réactions, ses mouvements. C'était invivable. Pour tout le monde. La peur et l'angoisse planaient dans le palais, même pour l'ancienne reine. Levi n'osait imaginer les habitants et ceux qui se postaient sur le Mur. En voyant les membres de la Garnison, ils devaient rapporter ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Et vu leur tête blanchâtre et les cernes de déterré, ça n'avait pas été facile pour eux également.

Leur Commandant s'excusa auprès d'eux et s'avança vers leur groupe. Lui aussi, il avait mal dormi.

_ J'imagine que vous avez aussi vu ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

Ils acquiescèrent.

_ Tu l'as vu aussi ? Demanda Hanji.

_ Les éclairs, oui. Mais rien d'autre. La Garnison a vu ce qu'il s'est passé, au sud du Mur Maria. Clare s'est bien battue cette nuit et pas qu'un peu.

Levi le vit plisser des yeux, semblant être soucieux.

_ Depuis sa fuite, elle tue tous les titans qui sont sur son passage. Elle les attire avec son cri et les extermine. Hier soir, la Garnison a vu qu'il n'y avait plus de titans dans Maria. Elle semble les avoir tous tués. Pour l'heure, ils ne savent pas s'ils en ont aperçu d'autre. En fuyant, elle a également tué des soldats. Parmi eux, il y avait quatre Chevaliers. Mais elle a mâché une vingtaine de membres de la Garnison et a détruit dix canons. Eren, il faudra que tu solidifies le Mur avant qu'on parte.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

_ En ce qui concerne cette nuit, elle est allée encore plus loin, elle est partie de Maria. Mais ils ont vu qu'elle se battait contre autre chose de plus grand, descendant du ciel. Les éclairs venaient d'elle, par contre. N'étant pas à Rose, on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais depuis que les bruits et l'orage ont cessé, il n'y a plus aucune trace de Clare, ni d'autre chose.

Levi plissa les yeux.

_ Erwin, tenta Hanji. Tu crois qu'elle est… ?

_ Non, coupa Eren. Elle est vivante. J'ai l'impression de l'entendre, encore. C'est redevenu normal comparé à cette nuit. Mais elle continue de se battre, ou elle va se battre.

Erwin le fixa.

_ Fanny me l'a également fait savoir. Clare est vivante mais elle est certainement blessée, peut-être du à ce Numéro Un. Il faut la retrouver la plus rapidement possible et la ramener entre les Murs.

Levi écarquilla les yeux.

_ Et comment veux-tu ramener un gros truc comme ça ? Clare n'est pas comme les titans. Elle n'est pas logée dans la nuque, on ne peut pas l'en extirper !

_ On avisera dès qu'on sera là-bas. Fanny va tenter de faire quelque chose pour la convaincre de se transformer sous forme humaine. Et si elle peut.

_ Comment ça si elle peut ? S'inquiéta Hanji.

Erwin garda quelques secondes de silence.

_ Il se peut qu'elle ne puisse pas se retransformer sous forme humaine. Fanny m'a fait savoir que Clare préférait sa forme de rat géant car en plus d'apprécier d'être comme ça, elle peut mieux contrôler sa force. Et cette nuit, Fanny m'a dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle sentait une telle puissance émaner de son corps. Il est possible qu'elle ne puisse plus revenir comme avant. Et avec la gestation en cours, il lui sera également difficile de recouvrer forme humaine sans que ça ne puisse blesser les petits.

Il eut un silence. C'était la merde.

Levi soupira.

_ Allons-y alors. Allons déjeuner rapidement et partons. Eren.

Son gamin le suivit et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune du palais. Levi aperçut qu'Hanji restait un peu plus longtemps avec Erwin, parlant. Moblit les suivait, laissant de la distance afin d'attendre sa chef et compagne. Levi aperçut que la scientifique paraissait énervée face à leur Commandant, faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. Mais Erwin la calma en disant il ne savait quoi. Il la vit baisser la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécié ce qu'il lui disait. Puis, elle partit subitement, les rejoignant.

Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle leur confia :

_ Erwin et Fanny veulent tenter d'arrêter le Numéro Un en utilisant le même stratagème pour le Titan Féminin. Ils veulent essayer de le stopper ou de l'emprisonner avec des câbles en métal. Ça demande plus d'effectifs. La Garnison va nous assister. Mais de ce que l'on sait de ce Numéro Un, il est aussi fort que Clare et sait voler. Il est capable de tuer toutes nos troupes en moins de deux. Et il saura très certainement qu'on lui tendra un piège.

_ C'est du suicide, résuma Moblit. Ils paraissent désespérés.

_ Ils le sont, renchérit Levi. Ils veulent juste l'arrêter ? Pas le tuer ?

Hanji le fixa, partageant un regard mi-attristé, mi-énervé.

_ Ils savent qu'ils ne pourront pas le tuer. Ils veulent juste le ralentir pour permettre à Clare de fuir et de la mettre en sécurité. Fanny se porte également volontaire pour le ralentir le plus que possible. Mais ça, il faut aussi envisager que Clare veule bien se soumettre à nos décisions. Et ce n'est pas gagné vu comment elle est têtue.


	67. Chapter 67

**Bonjour !**

**Je ne suis plus malade ! Viiiiiiictoiiiiiiire !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews, et vos messages de soutien.**

**Donc là, je vais pouvoir répondre de manière construite à vos réponses !**

**Nekolie : Tu sais que les licornes, à la base, sont des chèvres ? La version cheval à corne a été inventée il y a peu. Mais je pense aussi que c'est un estomac. Je pensais surtout quand j'étais shootée comment est leur digestion pour faire prout des arc-en-ciel. Sujet super existentiel. Sinon, ça va un peu mieux. Si Levi serait venu, je lui aurai juste éternué dessus avec de la morve pour qu'il me laisse tranquille XD Ahah, oui, Erwin s'en prend un peu plein la gueule. Laisse donc Eren à ce cher capitaine. Je crois aussi que je me défoule trop sur Erwin X') Comme d'habitude, Clare n'est pas discrète pour un sou. Loin de là... Bizarrement, ça m'étonne pas que tu entendes des voix de meurtre sur Erwin X'D mais je sais pas si ça compte pour un câlin. Quand Hanji se met en colère, c'est que ça commence à être grave ! Et voici la mission de merde o/**

**rukiiakuchikifukiutaicho : Yep, j'essaye. Mais carrément ! Un coup trop chaud, un coup trop froid ! L'autre jour, j'ai cru qu'on était en automne vu le temps et les températures... Et voici la suite !**

**Capo Kaiden NC : Claire n'est ni blanche, ni noire ;) pour cela, elle ressemble assez à Erwin, en fait. Elle ne fait pas dans la dentelle mais reste fidèle au Bataillon. Après, je peux comprendre que c'est difficile de la cerner et de trouver lui chercher des excuses ou je ne sais quoi. Et je ne pense que ce chapitre va t'aider^^**

**LayOfHealing : Tu me fais encore penser au lapin d'Alice X'D Ouais, mais ça commençait à me stresser de pas publier donc bon... héhé. Et ton optimisme a dû fonctionner car je ne suis plus malade et Castiel va bien mieux aussi^^ D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je regarde la dernière saison de Kuro no Basket... enfin, si je trouve sans que ça soit licencié. Mais ouais, écrire et regarder un anime en même temps, c'est impossible XD Et bien... la reine sait gueuler XD C'est déjà ça ! Ahah, tu me fais rire quand tu poses toutes ces questions. Tu l'aimes ce Jésus, hein ? Clare est... enfin, je sais de quoi il en retourne. Même si elle ne le dit pas et que ses actions sont disproportionnées. Erwin a le mauvais rôle mais comme tu dis, il n'a pas tord sur tout... même s'il a réussi à se foutre bien dans la merde XD Et tu sais quoi ? Ouais, tu as une bonne intuition. Jésus est bien le Numéro Un. Je te laisse vérifier ici ;)**

**Rin Yumii : Je suis vivante ! Héhé ! Après... beh, je ne peux rien te dire :p**

**Et... la merde commence. Je vous conseille par ailleurs d'écouter ce chapitre sur l'ost de Fate/Zero "Point Zero".**

**N'en voulez pas à Clare.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela avait été long depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le palais mais maintenant, ils avaient réussi à partir au-delà du Mur Maria, passant par des passages proche de Shiganshina. Fanny avait connaissance de tous ces souterrains. Et ça les arrangeait car ils se voyaient mal de passer par le district est ou ouest. La route était difficile, éprouvante avec cette neige et ce vent. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient presque pas rencontrés de titans. Ils avaient employé la formation de détection à longue distance et éliminaient ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près, ainsi que les déviants. Au moment de passer dans le passage, ça avait été plus difficile, notamment pour les chariots de transport. Il y avait des escaliers et ce n'était pas très pratique. Mais comme pour la fuite de Rose à Maria, il y avait plusieurs souterrains, permettant de ne pas s'encombrer dans un seul. Ceux comportant les câbles en acier renforcé passaient les premiers, prenant soin de ne pas endommager les roues du chariot. Au total, il s'était écoulé quasiment une semaine et durant tout ce temps, des colonnes de lumière et des orages artificiels avaient été aperçus. Le combat continuait, peu importait contre lesquels ennemis mais Clare devait tuer et restait vivante au vue de ces manifestations. Au moins, ça rassurait l'ancienne reine et leur Commandant. Pour les autres, ils étaient assez mitigés, y compris Hanji et Eren. Pour les membres de la Garnison, Levi avait l'impression qu'ils voulaient prendre leurs jambes à leur cou pour se réfugier dans Rose. Ils avaient été brièvement mis au courant de la situation et de ce qu'ils devaient chercher. Déjà que les membres du Bataillon d'Exploration passaient pour des excentriques, là, ils passaient pour des fous. Néanmoins, la présence de l'ancienne reine à leurs côtés donnait une raison d'obéir et d'apporter leur aide.

Le moral n'était pas au beau fixe parmi leurs rangs. Affronter un ennemi inconnu pour la plupart et des titans, c'était de trop. En plus de cela, la neige laissait place progressivement à la glace. Des chevaux avaient glissé, obligeant à s'arrêter afin d'apporter des soins ou de les faire retourner en lieu sûr, avec un nombre réduit. Les nuits étaient les pires. Les chevaux étaient même amenés dans les grandes habitations comme les hôtels de ville ou de petits palais de plaisance afin de se réchauffer avec eux. Eren et Levi n'avaient pas échappé à la règle. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, dormant dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre dans leurs vêtements et leur manteau doublé. Ils s'allongeaient contre une des deux juments. Hors les Murs, ils restaient avec les chevaux encore plus, les couvrant également de couverture. Les conditions étaient extrêmes. C'était du suicide. Ils perdaient du temps et les soldats étaient de plus en plus fatigués, gelés. Mais Erwin et l'ancienne reine les hâtaient pour retrouver le rat géant. Et au bout de plusieurs jours, à marcher dans un environnement inconnu hors les Murs, ils se rapprochaient de la créature. En effet, ici et là, il y avait des traces de lutte, que ce soit par écrasement ou des arbres calcinés par la foudre.

Levi fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'ils n'avançaient plus. C'était l'ancienne reine qui avait parlé à Erwin, lui disant de stopper leur ascension. Il n'y avait rien autour d'eux. Pas de titan en vue. Encore moins des bruits de pas. Il n'y avait pas non plus le signe du rat géant ou quoique ce soit. D'un côté, ils se trouvaient face à des bosquets et à une forêt. Clare pouvait se cacher dedans mais avec son pelage doré, ça se verrait au loin. De plus, tous les arbres n'étaient pas des conifères, certains avaient perdu leurs feuilles, complètement nus.

Le Capitaine avança de quelques pas, sommant à son escouade de le suivre afin de se rapprocher d'Erwin et de l'ancienne reine. Il échangea un bref regard avec Hanji qui fronçait les sourcils avant qu'elle ne regarde en hauteur. Levi suivit ses yeux et leva les siens aciers vers le ciel. Il était gris, très gris. Ça faisait penser à un ciel orageux alors qu'ils étaient en plein hiver. Il fronça les sourcils. Y avait-il quelque chose qui avait causé ça ? Clare ? Autre ?

Il baissa ses yeux sur Erwin et garda ses sourcils froncés en voyant que l'ancienne reine et lui fixaient le ciel, soucieux.

Soudain, quelque chose descendit du ciel. Des bruits électriques l'accompagnèrent et le ciel se mit à tonner. Les chevaux reculèrent tous d'un pas alors qu'une immense créature blanche venait d'atterrir devant eux. Le Capitaine écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'une chauve-souris blanche, immense. Toutefois, il semblait légèrement plus petit que Clare ainsi. Il avait la carrure humanoïde, musclée, mais également tout en finesse. Sa chevelure faisait penser à une longue crinière argentée qui semblait descendre dans son dos. Ses ailes lui servaient également de bras, le maintenant au sol dans une position en oblique. Sa tête était longue, un peu comme celle de Clare. Deux paires de canine dépassaient de ses babines, menaçantes, aiguisées. Ses yeux étaient rouges, avec la pupille légèrement plus foncée. La chose ne faisait rien à part les regarder. Ses pupilles se déplacèrent, fixant Fanny et Erwin. Puis, la chauve-souris se mit sur ses pattes arrière, se redressant, dévoilant tout son corps musclé et montrant également qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle.

C'était Numéro Un, l'alpha des Hybrides.

Les chevaux s'agitèrent et les soldats dégainèrent, prêts à se défendre mais Erwin et Fanny tendaient le bras, les ordonnant de ne pas attaquer. L'ancienne reine devait entendre quelque chose de ce monstre. Enfin, Levi le pensait…

Il se rendit compte qu'Eren s'était approché de lui et se baissa vers son oreille.

_ Ils sont en train de parler, lui murmura-t-il. Il ne semble pas vouloir nous attaquer.

Il s'en doutait. Après tout, il se rappelait que Clare leur avait expliqué que les créatures comme elle pouvaient communiquer avec des sons inaudibles pour l'oreille humaine.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ?

Eren fronça les sourcils.

_ Ils se saluent. Numéro Un se moque de Fanny et de sa faiblesse. Ils parlent de Clare et du fait que nous sommes là pour aller la récupérer. Il n'a pas l'air d'accord et dit aussi que Clare ne voudra pas. Elle veut continuer à combattre afin de prouver qu'elle est la seule alpha de ce monde.

Levi plissa les yeux.

_ Clare ?

Eren acquiesça.

_ Numéro Un dit à Fanny que Clare n'est plus humaine désormais. Que son pouvoir a tellement augmenté que son corps a subi trop de changements pour revenir à un état normal. Il dit qu'elle doit être blessée sévèrement afin de la calmer, comme avant. Mais il ne veut pas la tuer parce que…

Eren sembla surpris.

Levi le fixa, attendant qu'il lui dise la suite. Son cadet semblait suivre une conversation révélatrice alors qu'eux, ils n'entendaient rien.

_ Euh. Il dit qu'il est tout de même content que Clare a tué les autres mâles car il voulait l'avoir pour lui seul. Il recommence à parler de cette histoire de femelle et qu'elle est la seule fertile. Et que…

Eren se tut, pâle alors que ses yeux s'agrandirent en direction de la chauve-souris géante. Levi leva la tête et fixa le monstre. Il se retint de reculer en voyant que les yeux carmins les transperçaient du regard. Les orbes rouges étaient trônés par des sourcils blanc et gris, froncés. Levi avait l'impression que cette chose savait qu'Eren les comprenait. Par ailleurs, Fanny tourna la tête rapidement vers eux, plissant aussi les sourcils avant de revenir sur la chauve-souris géante. Le mâle la regarda et hocha la tête de haut en bas après quelques secondes. La bête bougea de nouveau, mettant sa tête en arrière craquant son cou. De nouveau, les soldats se préparèrent à attaquer. Les chevaux hennirent alors que des bruits d'os cassés se répercutaient. La bête blanche rétrécit de plus en plus jusqu'à avoir une taille humaine. Levi observa attentivement et fut surpris, il ne pensait pas que la chose allait faire ça.

Ils s'étaient tous stoppés, surpris de voir que ce Numéro Un leur faisait face, les regardant calmement. Il ne portait aucun vêtement mais la neige et le froid ne semblaient le contraindre. Il était bien bâti, sans être trop proéminent. Il devait être aussi grand qu'Erwin. Ses yeux étaient rouges, incandescents, s'opposant à la pâleur de ses cheveux, presqu'argentés, comme la lune. Son apparence lui donnait un air de jeune homme, pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il devait avoir l'âge de Clare et comme cette dernière, il irradiait d'une aura écrasante, étouffante. Il avait l'étoffe d'un chef, charismatique rien qu'en le regardant. Levi se sentit désarçonné lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux carmin. C'était le signe qu'il était un hybride. Un côté animal était également présent, vu seulement par les longues griffes blanches qu'il avait aux mains et aux pieds. Toutefois, le Capitaine avait l'impression que ses longs cheveux argentés descendaient bas dans son dos, comme une sorte de crinière longeant sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait quelque chose de bestial mais aussi l'allure d'un alpha. Il était un adversaire aussi puissant que Clare et ça se sentait.

L'hybride les toisait, sans aucune peur. Il était droit, détendu. Il les fixait tous avec un dédain visible. Levi sentait qu'il pouvait les tuer, eux qui étaient devant lui, sans difficulté. Un autre monstre. Toutefois, l'hybride semblait plutôt jauger leur Commandant. Levi le vit froncer ses sourcils pâles et fins. Ses lèvres fines et rosées s'ouvrirent, parlant de leur langue, sans difficulté :

_ Donc c'est vous, qui avez ravi ma fiancée ? Et l'avez mis enceinte ?

Sa voix était suave, envoûtante. Elle ressemblait à celle d'Erwin, en plus posée et mélodieuse. Ce dernier ne bougea pas de son étalon. Levi avait l'impression qu'ils se livraient une bataille, complètement différente à ce qu'ils devaient accomplir à la base. Il n'aimait pas comment ça se tournait. Puis, l'autre eut un sourire, fin, moqueur.

_ De toute façon, elle ne les a plus, lâcha-t-il. Les bébés.

Quoi ?

_ Elle devait choisir entre se battre et les garder. Ils la fatiguaient trop alors que son pouvoir ne cesse de s'accumuler. Son cher père a choisi de les sacrifier pour que Clare puisse vivre, mais surtout se battre à pleine puissance, contre moi. Ce n'est pas comme si elle y est arrivée pour le moment. Et puis, j'en suis plus que satisfait. Je ne la tuerai pas. Elle m'est trop importante. Contrairement à vous, qui semblez l'avoir laissé, n'est-ce pas, Commandant Smith ?

Levi aperçut qu'Erwin serra les brides de son étalon, tout en restant impassible. Le Capitaine ne savait pas si l'autre disait la vérité ou non mais il se sentait rassuré qu'elle n'ait plus de bébés. Ça éviterait les autres monstres. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se sentir soucieux. Eren, lui, avait les sourcils froncés, clairement atteint par la nouvelle. Il s'inquiétait autant de Clare que de ses bébés.

Et merde, ça le faisait chier. Comment réagir dans ce cas ? Et que pensait vraiment Erwin de tout ça ? L'autre ne disait-il pas ça pour l'emmerder justement ? Mais dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire que leur Commandant accordait de l'importance à ces bébés.

Le sourire de l'homme s'effaça, les sourcils froncés.

_ La voilà, justement.

A peine eut-il dit cela qu'il eut des éclairs qui déchirèrent le ciel et quelque chose se mut rapidement entre les arbres. C'était elle, sa vitesse avait encore augmenté, ne voyant qu'une chose informe. Soudain, Levi la vit apparaître derrière Erwin, debout sur le cheval. Ce dernier recula légèrement, s'esclaffant en tapant le sol de son sabot. Les mains griffues de Clare étaient postées sur les épaules du Commandant qui avait cessé de bouger, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Levi l'était aussi.

Clare portait un ensemble d'haillons. Il avait l'impression de la revoir au tout début. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ces haillons étaient de couleur blanche, allant vers le gris et parfois le marron. Certaines tâches faisaient clairement penser à du sang séché. A qui appartenait-il ? Les haillons qu'elle portait la moulaient assez, révélant un ventre plat. L'autre avait dit la vérité, elle ne les portait plus. Il avait dit que son père les avait sacrifiés et qu'elle avait choisi de se battre. Elle avait fait une fausse couche ou les rats en elle les avaient-ils dévorés ? C'était possible et Levi trouvait ça dégoûtant.

Il remarqua que son visage avait changé, sans expression. Ses yeux semblaient pourtant briller, d'une détermination sans faille. Levi aperçut que des veines noires s'étaient propagées, venant de sa cicatrice. Sa queue était dressée derrière elle, alerte. Ses mains se crispèrent, enfonçant les griffes dans les habits d'Erwin, les trouant. Levi aperçut des gouttelettes de sang venir tâcher l'uniforme. Toutefois, leur Commandant était impassible. Levi ne comprenait pas. Erwin semblait ne pas avoir peur de Clare même si elle enfonçait ses griffes dans sa chair. Puis, l'homme recula d'un pas alors que Clare ouvrit la bouche et un cri suraigu en sortie. La tête de rat qui partageait son côté droit se matérialisa, transformant ce son encore plus horrible à l'oreille humaine. Ses haillons se baissèrent légèrement, un peu en dessous des épaules et des queues griffues sortirent. Une dizaine d'entre elles se lancèrent jusque vers l'autre, entourées d'éclairs. Ce dernier esquiva gracieusement mais sans afficher une certaine crainte face à Clare. Celle-ci fit hennir l'étalon d'Erwin, s'en servant comme d'un tremplin et sauta sur son adversaire. Elle n'avait pas parlé et une partie de ses haillons fut enlevé, laissant place à son corps. Elle s'écrasa sur Numéro Un qui esquiva également. Levi aperçut cette sorte de crinière argentée sur sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il sautait. Il matérialisa des ailes de chauves souris pâles et disparut de leur champ de vision alors que les queues s'étendirent jusqu'à vingt mètres, le ratant.

Ses queues étaient toutes matérialisées, la plupart avait la gueule des rats qui semblaient regarder vers le ciel, alerte. La forme de ses queues réalisait une sorte de crochet au-dessus d'elle, donnant une vague ressemblance avec une couronne d'épine. Le reste des haillons cernaient sa taille, tombant comme une longue traîne blanche, mais tâchée. Clare tourna la tête vers eux, faisant disparaître l'autre rat. Elle fixa Erwin.

_ Commandant, commença-t-elle froide. Vous devriez vous replier. Ici, il n'y aura rien d'autre que la mort.

_ Nous sommes ici pour te ramener ! Explosa l'ancienne reine en avançant son cheval.

Clare ne lui céda aucun regard et observa les nuages qui devenaient de plus en plus noirs. Elle s'écarta un peu d'eux et se mit presque à quatre pattes. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en produisant un son entre le couinement et le rugissement. Sous leurs yeux, ils la virent se transformer, semblable au Titan Poilu. Ses os se cassèrent pour s'agrandirent en même temps que sa peau et l'apparition de longs poils dorés. Ses haillons furent réduits en lambeaux et en à peine quelques secondes, le rat géant se tenait là. Il était à moitié accroupi, les bras tendus et la tête en arrière, rugissant et couinant. Sa crinière et ses yeux semblables à deux soleils, rappelant à Levi l'étincelle qui voyait par moment lorsqu'Eren se transformait en titan. Elle était un monstre et sous cette forme-là, ils voyaient que son ventre était plat, ne laissant apparent qu'une musculature développée. Sa longue queue lui permit d'avoir un équilibre, dont le bout se tournait vers eux. Les petites écailles couleur chair avaient quelques paillettes dorées avec de longs poils drus. Le rat fixait le ciel, expirant fortement par les naseaux et remontant ses babines. Puis, elle ouvrit de nouveau la gueule en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Elle lâcha un cri beaucoup plus puissant que les autres. Certains chevaux se cabrèrent, faisant tomber leur cavalier. La force du cri vibrait dans chacun de leur corps, tremblant leurs os. Levi sentit ses oreilles bourdonnées, à deux doigts d'exploser. Il gémit de douleur, comme beaucoup d'autre. Mais le monstre ne semblait pas vouloir taire sa voix et ça inquiéta Levi.

Elle semblait appeler quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers Eren qui était près de lui, sur sa jument. Il avait mis ses mains sur ses oreilles, grimaçant de douleur mais ses yeux exprimaient une terreur pure et dure.

Puis, elle cessa de crier subitement. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. La chauve-souris albinos s'était jetée sur elle, du ciel. Le mâle l'avait écrasée afin de la faire taire. Son cri s'était tu en un gémissement de surprise, tombant, faisant trembler le sol. Le bout de sa queue changea de position et dans sa chute, elle balaya des soldats et des chevaux. A son tour, la chauve-souris ouvrit la gueule mais le rat géant se redressa sur ses pattes avant et mit un coup de pattes arrière sur son adversaire, un peu comme un coup de sabot de cheval. La créature volante fut projetée plus loin, terrassant les arbres dans un roulé-boulé. Le rat géant se mit sur ses quatre pattes et tourna la tête vers le côté de la chauve-souris. Elle couina et fonça sur elle afin de commencer le combat.

Levi fronça les sourcils, peu rassuré par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se tourna vers Eren et le fixa. Le plus jeune croisa son regard et le Capitaine vit qu'il était pâle, serrant les brides de sa monture trop fort, blanchissant ses jointures.

_ Eren ?

_ Elle les a appelés. Tous.

Levi serra la mâchoire, de moins en moins rassuré.

D'une autre oreille, il entendit Erwin vociférer des ordres, ordonnant d'installer les chariots avec les lances-câbles. Leur but restait le même : ralentir la chauve-souris pendant que Clare devait se rendre entre les Murs.

_ Les titans.

Levi écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il se reconcentra sur Eren.

_ Quoi ?

Le regard vert et bleu d'Eren trahissait sa panique.

_ Elle a appelé tous les titans. Pour qu'ils se regroupent ici.

Oh merde. Ça sentait mauvais. Il devait avertir Erwin. Il devait tous se barrer d'ici. Personne ne survivrait si tous les titans se ramenaient ici.


	68. Chapter 68

**Bonjour !**

**Ahlala... la fin est proche. Tellement proche !**

**Avant toute chose... place aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : Yep, j'ai fait un remake de Jésus revient XD Et ouais, au Moyen Age, si on regarde bien, les licornes sont des chèvres. Même la Dame à la Licorne, il me semble que c'est une chèvre, comparé à ce que l'on pense. Enfin chèvre... pour être exact, elles ont des parties similaires aux chèvres (pattes, queues, le petit truc sous le menton). Et si je lui avais lancé des crottes de rat en pleine gueule, tu crois qu'il m'aurait frappé ou aurait fui devant la saleté évidente que mes rats font quand je suis HS ? XD Et on parle de Levi, même si tu ne fais pas de mal à Eren ben... ça reste son Eren. Pas faux, c'est sur que c'était louche comme méthode. Mais ça les aide bien ! Parce que tu voulais qu'elle garde les bébés d'Erwin ? XD Je t'avoue que j'étais sceptique en voyant pour les requins. Pour moi, c'était des on-dit et j'ai fini par regarder sur internet la gestation des requins. Effectivement, certaines espèces, le bébé le plus fort dévore les autres. Mais ça reste restreint, d'après ce que j'ai lu. Les autres, ils se développent dans les oeufs ou dans le ventre de la mère. Après, pour que la possibilité des rats dévorent les bébés, c'est un fait véridique. Certaines femelles dévorent leurs petits quand ces derniers ne sont pas vivables ou qu'ils sont piégés. Et pour le reste, je ne peux que t'inviter à lire la suite !**

**LayOfHealing : C'est ce qu'on appelle la solidarité^^ Mais merci et oui, même si maintenant, je dois faire mûrir son abcès et l'éclater (tellement hâte de ce moment...). Ah... ça doit être désagréable à visionner alors o_O Je comprends, ça m'arrive aussi quand je regarde un anime qui me rend accro XD Moi non plus mais ce Jésus là, c'est autre chose XD Il est classe hein ? Héhé. Et ouais, c'est presque un harem inversé à la différence que Clare ne voulait pas à la base. Et j'aime tes conneries ! Et... tu soulèves une question intéressante que j'ai oublié d'écrire. En fait, ils font une fixette sur Clare mais ils ne savent pas si eux sont fertiles ou pas. Donc, si ça se trouve, même Numéro Un est stérile.**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Oh ben, pour pas changer XD Je t'avoue que je ne me souviens plus mais effectivement, elle les a perdus. Et merci^^**

**Rin Yumii : Merci^^ moi aussi XD Et tu as raison, Clare les a prévenus donc bon... Et oui, c'est la bataille finale et fin de tout ce bazar...**

**Akira-Kyubi : Tu étais malade aussi ? Tu vas mieux ? Merci^^ je suis mieux en forme qu'avec 38 de fièvre, héhé. Et ouais, c'est le méga bordel. Ils vont avoir chaud au cul XD Ahah, ouais, il est canon... et à poil en plus o/ Et voici la suite ;)**

**Cyrise-sevens : Je te dirai bien de pas trop baliser mais bon... héhé. Du coup, je ne peux que t'inviter à lire ce nouveau chapitre ;)**

**L'ost qui m'a inspiré est "On the Battlefied" de Fate/Zero.**

**Je publierai le prochain mercredi ou jeudi car lundi et mardi, je n'aurai pas le temps.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Levi faisait galoper sa monture le plus vite que possible mais dut la faire stopper en voyant un nouveau monstre. L'ancienne reine s'était transformée. Il trouvait déjà les autres moches mais elle ! Elle ressemblait effectivement à un cafard ailé. Toutefois, son corps était plus fin, ressemblant vaguement à celui d'une femme. Elle possédait une carapace noire et marron, pourvue de six grandes pattes avec des poils. Elle était ignoble et sa tête à moitié triangulaire possédait deux grands yeux noirs à multiple facette surmontés d'antenne. Ses mandibules bougeaient dans tous les sens et elle courait, faisant fonctionner ses six pattes en même temps. Elle s'avança dans la forêt alors qu'Erwin conduisait les troupes derrière lui. Il tira des fumigènes verts dans différentes directions, mais toutes orientée vers les arbres. Levi devina que c'était pour disposer les différents chariots avec les câbles métalliques.

Le cafard géant, bien que plus petit que le rat, donna un coup dans le ventre du rongeur doré, épargnant la chauve-souris. Fanny poussa Clare de toutes ses forces et émit des petits sons aigus, saccadés. Le rat ouvrit la gueule et l'insecte échappa à ses incisives. Clare se mit sur ses quatre pattes et ses yeux dorés se posèrent plus bas. Levi devina qu'il devait s'agir d'Erwin.

_ Je vous préviens, humain, commença-t-elle avec une voix grave, pas du tout féminine. Si vous osez vous interposer plus longtemps, je vous prendrai à partie également et je vous écraserai !

Et tout en disant cela, elle mima un geste de poing serré sur une de ses pattes avant. Ses babines s'étaient retroussées et des plis se voyaient sur sa gueule. Elle était sérieuse. Puis, elle tourna de nouveau la tête alors que le cafard géant avait pris son envol, faisant vibrer ses ailes transparentes. Le rat géant bougea son train arrière et sauta. Sa gueule se referma sur l'abdomen de l'insecte et tous les deux tombèrent lourdement au sol. Malheureusement, une partie de la Garnison et des Explorateurs se trouvaient là. Les deux monstres s'écrasèrent sur eux. Ce n'était pas prévu ainsi. Levi remarqua que des nouveaux de leur Bataillon se postaient là quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le cafard s'extrayait de toutes ses forces, une partie de son abdomen partit mais Fanny avança encore et se retourna face au rat qui s'était mis sur ses pattes arrière. Elle se positionnait en formation de combat, les bras prêts à donner des coups de poing. Le rongeur bondit sur ses pattes arrière et donna un coup de poing droit sur la tête de l'insecte. Toutefois, Fanny se tourna de côté, avec sa carapace en avant. Le poing du rat l'heurta sans trop l'amocher et le cafard ouvrit ses mandibules et attrapa le bras droit de Clare afin de la faire tomber au sol.

De son côté, Levi partit de nouveau vers leur Commandant mais il avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il avait dû se rendre dans la forêt au vue du boucan qu'il devait avoir. Parfois, le Capitaine parvenait à percevoir les ailes blanches de la chauve-souris en train de se mouvoir. Le mâle ne semblait pas vouloir voler. Bien au contraire, en s'approchant, Levi comprit que la chose croquait les soldats qui dansaient devant lui. Erwin se remettait à sacrifier des hommes tandis que l'immense bête avançait peu à peu vers les autres monstres. Il semblait avoir comme unique but de retrouver Clare et la blesser suffisamment pour qu'elle arrête sa rébellion. Le Capitaine fit claquer les brides de sa jument, suivi par son escouade et celle d'Hanji. Tout devait se finir. Ils devaient se replier entre les Murs et puis c'était tout. Les monstres n'avaient qu'à s'entretuer, Levi s'en contrefichait. De plus, Clare avait appelé les titans et un nombre conséquent pouvait rappliquer d'un moment à un autre.

Ne voyant pas Erwin, il prit l'initiative de lancer un fumigène bleu pour se replier. Il fut imité par son escouade ainsi que celle d'Hanji. Néanmoins, un fumigène vert fut tiré quelques temps après, montrant la forêt, tiré entre les arbres. C'était Erwin. Il était bien là et avait bien l'intention de mener à bien leur mission.

_Mais merde, Erwin !_ Ragea Levi en son for intérieur.

Il fit claquer encore les brides de sa jument, l'obligeant à courir encore plus vite. Maintenant, il savait à peu près où se situait leur Commandant. Il tourna la tête rapidement en arrière. Son escouade le suivait, Eren échangea un rapide regard avec lui. Celle d'Hanji se postait également à quelques mètres d'eux, allant plus vite en direction de la forêt. Levi vit le cafard et le rat en train de continuer à se battre. L'insecte n'était qu'en mode défensif, montrant toujours sa carapace alors que Clare lui infligeait des coups de pattes, de queue ou des morsures. Proche des monstres, une grande partie de la Garnison se postait là. Ils avaient l'air de se tenir prêt au cas où Fanny réussirait à convaincre Clare, ou l'assommer pour la ramener. Vu comment ça se passait, Levi n'avait pas trop d'espoir. Ils avaient plus de chance de se faire écraser comme certains de leurs camarades que de pouvoir récupérer le rat.

Levi remarqua qu'Eren avait trop tendance à tourner la tête vers le combat de Fanny et de Clare. Et le Capitaine n'aimait pas l'expression qui se dessinait sur ses traits. Il espérait juste que son cadet allait avoir suffisamment d'esprit pour continuer à les suivre et à ne pas se diriger vers le rat doré. Il se réintéressa à la forêt et vit que la chauve-souris semblait perdre patience. Elle battit des ailes mais à chaque fois, des soldats venaient la harceler en visant les tendons des ailes. La créature tombait à chaque fois et donnait des coups de dent, faisant claquer ces dernières. Le mâle en attrapait souvent, il les mâchouillait avant de le jeter ou les avaler tout rond. Il s'avançait malgré tout, de plus en plus et au bout de quelques minutes, Levi aperçut enfin leur Commandant. Ce dernier était concentré sur l'attaque de l'albinos, réalisant des gestes avec sa lame, montrant où il fallait attaquer.

La chauve-souris lâcha un cri aigu, les faisant couvrir les oreilles et Levi aperçut qu'il s'était régénéré, profitant de son cri pour pouvoir se sortir de ce piège. Pour preuve, une de ses ailes avaient écrasé un chariot, tuant ses occupants. La chose s'éleva, bondissant sur ses pattes arrière.

_ Feu ! Ordonna Erwin en abaissant sa lame.

Les chariots qui avaient été disposés de telle manière furent transpercés par les câbles métalliques qui sifflèrent l'air. La chauve-souris géante prit de l'altitude mais certains câbles avaient réussi à percer ses jambes et déchirer le bas des ailes. Le monstre perdit de la hauteur et Erwin ordonna un nouvel assaut. Les câbles partirent de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, la chauve-souris battit des ailes en direction du sol. L'air projeté lui permit de remonter plus haut et d'entraîner les chariots avec lui. Les hommes sautèrent, échappant à la chose. Les chevaux hennirent, effrayés jusqu'à que les chariots finissent par retomber au sol, s'écrasant avec les équidés. Des câbles avaient cédé ou s'étaient délogés de la grande chauve-souris. Cela n'avait servi à rien alors que le rat géant se mit à couiner.

Levi aperçut qu'elle avait rejeté facilement le cafard géant et maintenant, elle courait sur ses quatre pattes, yeux rivés sur son adversaire. Elle ouvrit la gueule, couinant encore avant de prendre son élan. Elle sauta et tendit la gueule jusqu'à mordre une jambe de la bête volante. Cette dernière tenta de lui échapper mais fut entraînée par son propre poids et les deux monstres tombèrent à terre, faisant trembler le sol et faisant perdre l'équilibre aux chevaux. Le rat géant se mit debout, sur ses pattes arrière et attrapa la chauve-souris par les épaules. Elle mordit un de ses bras, enfonçant ses incisives dedans. Son adversaire donna un coup d'aile et le rat géant dut reculer, manquant de tomber. Ses yeux dorés fixèrent l'autre, les babines retroussées.

Clare reprit de l'assurance, se mettant bien droite, la crinière au vent. Elle se prépara à attaquer de nouveau lorsque la chauve-souris sauta sur elle malgré son bras blessé. Elle la plaqua au sol et ouvrit la gueule, découvrant des crocs longs et aigus. Le mâle la mordit au cou et le rat couina de douleur, tentant de lui échapper. Toutefois, il la maintenait sur le dos, ne s'exposant pas à la crête dorsale et ses ailes plaquèrent ses membres.

Elle était mal et ils n'avaient plus de câbles. Pire encore, des titans commençaient à arriver par tous les côtés, attirés par le cri de Clare, quelques instants plutôt. Ils étaient encore loin mais d'ici quelques minutes ils parviendraient à les attaquer. Levi s'élança vers Erwin mais ce dernier ne le vit pas et se dirigea vers la chauve-souris et le rat.

Levi aperçut le cafard géant voler jusqu'à eux et la chose tomba sur la chauve-souris. Ce dernier recula légèrement mais ne sembla pas porter attention aux coups de Fanny. Bien au contraire, il continuait de maintenir sa gueule sur la gorge du rat. Il voulait la tuer alors ? Ou la rendre inconsciente ?

Des tremblements vinrent s'ajouter et Levi tourna la tête. Une douzaine de titans était là, marchant lentement, les fixant. Il y avait un déviant qui courait à quatre pattes et fonça dans une partie des troupes. Des corps volèrent, humains ou équidés. Des soldats passèrent enfin en manœuvre tridimensionnelle et tentèrent de nuire le déviant. Toutefois, ce dernier ressauta de nouveau en les voyant autour de lui. Il ouvrit la gueule et en attrapa un en plein vol. Il le mâchouilla et ces secondes d'inattention permirent à ses camarades de viser sa nuque alors que d'autres avançaient pour le sauver. Levi aperçut qu'ils n'y arrivaient pas. Les autres titans venaient d'arriver et l'un d'eux tendit la main, attrapant un soldat alors que les autres furent subitement revenus au sol. Le titan avait dû toucher les câbles. Le déviant avait déjà fini son premier repas et s'en prenait maintenant à ceux tombés au sol.

Des cris apeurés et de douleur s'échappèrent un peu partout dans leurs rangs et des scènes de carnage naquirent ici et là. La neige se tâchait de sang et d'autres choses dont Levi aurait aimé ne pas savoir.

La débandade. C'était la débandade.

_ Passez en manœuvre ! Ordonna Levi en dégainant.

Il déclencha son lance-grappin, s'envolant de sa jument qui fuit le champ de bataille. A ses côtés, il aperçut son escouade le suivre, s'approchant des titans qui s'en prenaient à une escouade de la Garnison. Le Capitaine chercha Eren des yeux, ne le trouvant pas. Il s'inquiétait. Il n'était quand même pas ? Mais il n'y avait aucun titan de leur côté !

Un rugissement particulier parvint à ses oreilles et Levi aperçut Eren en forme de titan. Il prit son élan, courant vers le groupe des monstres et au dernier moment, il infligea un coup de poing dans la gueule de la chauve-souris. Cette dernière lâcha prise sur la gorge de Clare, emportant de la chair avec. Ce n'était peut-être pas judicieux de la part d'Eren de faire ça. Au moins, le rat était libre et après que le cafard géant se rassura de la voir vivante, Fanny fonça également sur Numéro Un qui avait abattu un coup d'aile sur la gueule d'Eren, déboîtant sa mâchoire. Le cafard ouvrit ses mâchoires en pince et visa la tête, deux pattes en avant afin de piéger la chauve-souris. Le mâle vit le coup venir et ouvrit la gueule, produisant un son extrêment aigu, aussi fort que celui de Clare. Fanny eut l'air de mal le supporter et le mâle s'avança sur elle. Avec l'aide de ses ailes, il attrapa la tête de l'insecte dans sa gueule et l'arracha d'un coup sec. Un liquide visqueux s'échappa entre le thorax et la tête, jaune-orangé alors que la tête de Fanny se décollait du corps. Numéro Un la lâcha au sol et le reste du corps de l'insecte tomba également. Les pattes se replièrent sous le ventre et en à peine quelques secondes, tout le cafard disparut en une myriade de petites lumières jaunes. Un troisième hybride avait été vaincu. Mais il s'agissait de l'ancienne reine, même si Clare lui avait dit qu'elle la tuerait, Fanny aurait pu encore servir.

Profitant de ses secondes d'inattention, Eren chargea de nouveau la chauve-souris et plaça son bras autour de son cou et le ramena à lui, tentant de l'étrangler ou d'arracher également sa tête. Numéro Un lâcha des bruits criards, saccadés, bougeant des ailes, sans pour autant arriver à s'extraire de la prise du titan. Il y avait une chance de le vaincre au final. Mais encore une fois, Levi pensa trop vite et vit que la chauve-souris battit des ailes en sautant sur ses pattes arrière. Eren fut emmené de force dans les airs et fut contraint de lâcher prise. La chose en profita pour s'extraire et plongea sur lui, l'attrapant par les épaules. Le monstre s'amusa à le faire monter en l'air, sous les yeux terrifiés des soldats. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire et Eren fut lâché de haut. Son corps s'écrasa au sol, les jambes disloquées, les os ressortant de sa peau. Ses bras n'en menaient pas larges.

_Merde !_

Puis, la chauve-souris plongea de nouveau sur lui afin de lui porter le coup fatal. Puis, un bruit étrange se répandit. Une sorte de « vroaum » de plus en plus fort et avant que la chauve-souris ne se jette sur Eren, un bruit électrique retentit et des éclairs frappèrent le mâle. La puissance le projeta plus loin, s'écrasant au sol, détruisant des arbres.

Levi tourna la tête vers la source de ce pouvoir. C'était Clare. Le rat géant avança vers Eren, à quatre pattes. Sa gueule était à semi-ouverte, laissant passer des éclairs. Tout son dos était parcouru d'éclairs et ses yeux semblaient briller, aussi puissants que le soleil estival. Elle avança et couina en même temps, laissant échapper un long cri suraigu. Ça résonna dans toute la plaine, entre les troncs. Puis, Levi aperçut que les titans autour de lui foncèrent vers la chauve-souris. Les soldats étaient saufs pour le moment alors que les titans s'avançaient vers le monstre volant. Ils l'agrippèrent, l'obligeant à rester au sol alors que ce dernier les tuait pour s'échapper de leur étreinte et de ne pas finir dévoré vivant. Soudain, le mâle sembla terrifié et ses mouvements furent plus violents, semblant vouloir fuir à tout prix. Le Capitaine ne comprit pas jusqu'à que ses yeux discernent les autres formes, au loin. C'était des titans. Par des dizaines. Non, par centaines. Ils couraient tous dans leur direction.

Il fallait se replier avant qu'ils ne viennent là. Ils ne pourraient pas échapper à tout ça. Encore une fois, le bruit étrange se répéta, provenant de Clare et Levi aperçut qu'elle avançait de plus en plus près de la chauve-souris qui se débattait. Puis, elle s'arrêta à une bonne centaine de mètres avant qu'elle ne se mette sur ses pattes arrière. Les éclairs s'intensifièrent sur son dos, l'illuminant de doré et de blanc et un bruit électrique retentit de nouveau, accompagné d'une colonne de lumière et d'éclairs. Ça partait de tout son corps, de son dos et de sa gueule en direction de son adversaire et des titans. La force fut telle que l'onde de choc produisit des rafales de vent violentes, les faisant tomber. De l'air chaud s'échappait également, faisant fondre la neige et la glace. Cette colonne d'éclairs se dirigea droit sur les titans et la chauve-souris. Plus encore, elle sembla grossir légèrement avant de faire disparaître tous les monstres dans cette colonne d'éclairs. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne vit, aveuglé par ses lumières blanches et jaunes.

Entre temps, le corps de titan d'Eren s'était traîné jusque vers eux et le gamin s'était extrait de la nuque, sonné par ce qui était arrivé.

La lumière aveuglante disparut et Levi aperçut que les titans qui avaient été exposés étaient en train de se décomposer, touchés par les éclairs. Ceux proches avaient été touchés par quelques éclairs et tombaient, ne bougeant plus, inertes. Par contre, certains s'en étaient sortis et maintenant, Levi les voyait prendre la fuite, loin d'eux. Il y en avait peu, vraiment peu. Peut-être une dizaine mais pas plus. Néanmoins, il remarqua que la chauve-souris n'était pas morte. Le mâle était bien amoché. Une de ses ailes avait disparu et l'autre était complètement déchirée, comme grillée à certains endroits. Une partie de sa gueule avait été arrachée par la puissance, laissant visible la chair et les os. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, même pas à se traîner. D'ici, Levi voyait qu'une des pattes arrière réalisait un angle bizarre comparée à l'articulation d'origine.

Le rat géant approcha rapidement mais Levi remarqua également qu'elle semblait forcer. Elle respirait rapidement. Clare sauta pour aller plus vite et attrapa la chauve-souris d'une main. De l'autre, elle attrapa sa mâchoire inférieure et l'écarta de toutes ses forces, l'enlevant. Les crocs de son adversaire traversèrent sa main mais elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Puis, elle ouvrit la gueule et enfonça ses incisives dans cette nouvelle plaie. Avec ses mains, elle stabilisa le corps du mâle et d'un mouvement brusque de la gueule, elle arracha toute une partie, de haut en bas. Le rat géant balança des organes vitaux d'un côté, utilisant la force de son corps pour les jeter au loin. Ce mouvement permit à sa queue de faire un effet fouet sur la chauve-souris qui se la prit dans ce qu'il lui restait de la tête. Le monstre tomba à terre et le rat revint encore vers lui. Elle laissa tomber ses pattes avant sur le crâne, mettant tout son poids. Un bruit visqueux se répandit et quelque chose explosa.

Après quelques secondes, le corps de la chauve-souris disparut à son tour en une myriade de petites lumières. Le rat géant avait triomphé et malgré tout un soupir de soulagement traversa leurs troupes.

Levi examina le rat géant et écarquilla les yeux, surpris.


	69. Chapter 69

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews !**

**J'ai hésité mais... aller, suis sympa, je vous offre le chapitre 69 ce soir ! Sachant que le 70 viendra bien mardi ou mercredi au plus tard. Si tout va bien. J'espère. Héhé.**

**Place aux réponses^^**

**LayOfHealing : J'espère aussi ! Merci^^ Ouais, je te comprends... je vais attendre de mon côté pour les voir du coup. Ahah, je comprends. Pareil, j'aimerai m'acheter les mangas que j'ai vu en anime... mais seulement ceux qui m'ont plu. Mais comme tu dis, étudiant... Oh ben il est mieux là que celui qu'on connaît XD (on délire sur ça mais en fait... il n'a pas de nom à part Numéro Un). Carrément... pour ça qu'elle fuyait et tout. Rooooo X'DD toujours des blagues à la con mais ouais, il l'aurait eu profond si c'était le cas. Oui, pokémon est présent ici aussi XD Et, je ne peux rien te dire, ou tu comprendras dans ce chapitre et celui qui viendra après. Clare est forte, c'est sur. A l'époque, elle était Numéro Deux mais elle a progressé. Et Numéro Un est parti en... j'allais dire en fumée mais non. Il est parti en lumière, donc il est bien mouru. Et sinon, je t'invite à lire la suite...**

**Nekolie : Certes... mais en premier lieu, il n'a rien à foutre chez moi. Donc, qu'il subisse. M'en fous qu'il me frappe XD Je peux aussi frapper ! Ahah, je suis d'accord. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas le délire d'un ErenxMikasa et encore moins un MikasaxLevi. Je sais pas... ça me dépasse. Bizarrement, ça m'étonne pas X'D La nature est faite étrangement parfois. Et yep, de nombreuses espèces font cela, au final. Les plus forts restent pour éviter des merdes génétiques... contrairement à l'espèce humaine. Ah ce point ? Mais ce n'est qu'un cafard ! ... géant certes, mais bon. Je les trouve cool toutes ces petites bestioles. Et les papillons ? Tu les aimes ? Pour Erwin, je m'y attendais X'D Et pour le reste, ben, tu n'as pas tord...**

**rukiiakuchikifukutaicho : Et bien... ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place pour les bébés. Et non, on n'a pas su grand-chose, juste le nécessaire. Et pour le reste, tu verras.**

**kaellinn : De 2h à 2h du mat ? Oh putain ! Chapeau ! Et t'inquiète, on a tous nos trucs à faire. Et ouais, ça m'a fait bizarre, sur le coup, ton pseudo. Ouais, c'est sur que vu comme ça, c'est bizarre. Pour le fait qu'elle n'a plus les petits, chez certaines espèces, ben ça se fait. Et vu que les rats sont en elle, ils s'en sont chargés. Et même, elle peut faire une fausse couche du à la fatigue et aux blessures. Pour les bestioles, au final, ça ne devrait pas aussi être choquant que les titans. C'est juste une technologie à la fois similaire et différente. Mais tout ça, ça a déjà été expliqué du pourquoi du comment ce sont telles espèces qui ont été sélectionnées. Au début, je me demandais ce qu'était le smut jusqu'à que je traduis sur google... ok, lemon XD Je te comprends. Au final, je les ai plus écrits pour le fan service qu'autre chose. XD et à la prochaine dans ce cas^^**

**Akira-Kyubi : Ahah ! Je te comprends^^ presque pareil, surtout avec du Junjou. Oui, elle a réussi même si elle est terrifiante. Ah, je comprends que tu restes sur tes gardes. Elle en fait beaucoup et a déjà réalisé plusieurs retournements de situation. Mais là, c'est différent. Et même pour moi, j'ai eu du mal. D'ailleurs, je mettrai une petite note sur le tout dernier chapitre.**

**Même si c'est le 69ème chapitre, il n'a rien de gai. Je vous conseille par ailleurs, de l'écouter sur l'ost "Down in the Zero" de Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works. Ouais, les derniers chapitres sont écrits sur les ost des Fate... et pas les plus joyeuses en plus XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils virent le rat géant produire une sorte de gémissement plaintif avant de voir que ses pattes arrière ne la supportaient plus, tombant au sol. Son corps pencha d'un côté, trop lourd. La créature perdit même l'équilibre un moment, perdant son côté effrayant. Elle se remit difficilement debout. Ou plutôt, elle se redressa comme elle le pouvait à l'aide ses pattes avant. Ses babines se retroussèrent sous l'effort, ses oreilles étaient également baissées en arrière. Levi écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait pas que ça. D'ici, il voyait que ses yeux étaient blancs, tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour sentir et agiter ses vibrisses. La lueur dorée était inexistante.

Clare était-elle devenue aveugle ?

Elle glapit encore, baissant la tête et ouvrant la gueule. Elle semblait chercher de l'air ou d'expirer quelque chose. Elle respirait rapidement avant de contracter son abdomen et de cracher… non. Vomir du sang, tâchant la neige. Le tout dans un bruit dégoûtant. Après tout, c'était à prévoir. Fanny avait dit que si elle utilisait trop ses facultés, son corps ne pourrait pas le supporter. Et voilà que cela arrivait. Elle était en position de faiblesse. Puis, elle sentit de nouveau l'air et tourna la tête dans leur direction. Elle secoua la tête, comme irritée et se traîna ailleurs, dans leur sens opposé. Elle allait dans la forêt mais elle peinait à se mouvoir, laissant ses pattes arrière creuser des sillages dans le sol. Même sa queue semblait avoir perdu en vivacité. Elle gémissait de douleur, dans des râles rauques. Levi la compara à un chien en train de mourir, ou un grand prédateur en train d'agonir. La vue n'était pas agréable. De plus, il vit qu'une longue traînée de sang était présente dans son sillage.

_Putain._

Levi se sentit mal pour elle. Ce combat avait puisé dans ses dernières forces, mais à quel point encore ? Allait-elle se régénérer au calme ou… ? Il serra les dents. Il ne savait pas et ne savait pas quoi penser. Ils étaient tous sous le choc. Ils devaient aller la voir, essayaient de la ramener avec eux pour la guérir ou quoique ce soit.

_ Nous rentrons ! Prévint Erwin.

Levi écarquilla les yeux. D'où est-ce qu'il sortait ça ? Eren, ayant remonté à cheval, était choqué. Il ne comprenait pas la décision de leur Commandant. Et Levi avait aussi du mal avec cette décision.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama Eren hors de lui. Et Clare ? Vous l'oubliez ? Hurla-t-il.

Erwin fronça les sourcils, regardant dans la direction de la bestiole. Leur Commandant semblait hermétique à cette scène. Après tout, il avait l'air de ne plus se soucier de Clare depuis sa fugue du QG. Et lorsqu'il avait découvert sa véritable forme, autant de rat géant que de cette chose hideuse avec le rat qui partageait sa tête, Erwin ne le voyait que comme une arme ou une monstruosité, comme les titans. Il semblait même s'en moquer qu'elle avait été enceinte de lui. Levi ne l'avait pas vu s'émouvoir lorsque la chauve-souris albinos avait vu qu'elle ne portait plus ses petits.

Levi tourna également la tête et vit que le rat géant avait disparu de leur vision. Pourtant, malgré les arbres enneigés, ils devaient encore la voir. La plupart des arbres ne possédait plus de branches, et à part les épineux, il n'y avait rien pour cacher la vue. Outre cela, les arbres n'étaient plus détruits sous son passage. Le silence aurait dû l'avertir. Erwin avait peut-être vu qu'elle avait disparu. Elle s'était peut-être transformée sous forme humaine pour ne pas être vue. Peut-être qu'elle allait se régénérer, au final et qu'elle irait mieux. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie en train de se recomposer, à l'aide de sa famille. Après tout, c'était dégueulasse quand elle se régénérait, pire qu'Eren lorsqu'il se faisait arracher la peau en fusionnant avec la partie titan.

Erwin continua de regarder au loin avant de regarder ailleurs, détournant le regard. Il avait l'air d'en avoir fini avec la bestiole.

_ Nous rentrons, répéta leur Commandant d'un ton sans réplique. Il n'y a plus rien ici.

Et sans rajouter quelque chose, il donna un coup de bride à sa monture qui s'esclaffa avant d'aller au galop. Levi et le reste du Bataillon hésitèrent, s'échangeant des regards perdus. Toutefois, ils partirent aussi, suivant Erwin après cette brève hésitation. A ses côtés, Levi voyait qu'Eren obéissait sans aucune envie. Il pleurait, fixant avec rage leur Commandant. Il serrait la mâchoire et au vue des mouvements, il devait tellement serrer qu'il en faisait grincer ses dents. Tout le monde le regardait étrangement, se demandant pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Puis, Levi se souvint de la fois où leur Commandant avait discuté seul à seul avec Clare. Ce n'était tout de même pas le souhait de la bestiole ? Avec leur propre conversation, Levi en doutait. Et silencieusement, il demanda le pardon à Eren. Il détestait ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il n'aimait pas la tournure des choses.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent un cri déchirant, de douleur. Ça résonnait en écho dans la plaine, entre les arbres. Ce cri confirma à Levi qu'elle s'était bien transformée sous forme humaine. Il était moins puissant que sous sa forme de rat géant. Mais ce cri aigu rendait compte de son état.

Clare souffrait.

Levi commença à douter de sa guérison, de sa régénération. Il n'avait même pas compris ce qu'il n'allait pas avec elle. L'autre l'avait à peine touché et elle se régénérait presqu'immédiatement. Elle avait porté plus de coups sur son adversaire qu'elle n'en avait reçu. Le cafard géant avait eu plus de dégâts, crevant par la même occasion. Alors Clare ? Levi ne voyait que l'état de ses facultés qui avait endommagé son corps. Il pensa à Eren et espéra au fond de lui-même qu'il ne verra jamais son cadet dans cet état. Il lui interdirait de se transformer. De toute façon, Clare lui avait dit au palais qu'il y avait un moyen d'annihiler sa partie titan dans son corps. Et que le sérum était dans la cave d'Eren. Alors oui, il préférait qu'Eren reste en vie, avec lui, au lieu qu'il se sacrifie et se tue à la tâche comme Clare. Elle avait déjà fait le nécessaire pour que l'Humanité reprenne ses droits et se venge.

Puis, comme il s'y attendait, Levi vit qu'Eren changea subitement de direction. Il arrêta sa jument et la fit prendre le chemin inverse. Le gamin ne dit rien, ne regardant même pas les autres, sauf la forêt où Clare s'était cachée.

_ Eren ! Appela Levi.

Et du coin de l'œil, le Capitaine vit également Hanji et Moblit en train de changer de direction, suivant Eren. Levi s'arrêta aussi, tournant la tête en arrière. La 104ème tournait également les talons pour suivre Eren, Hanji et Moblit. Ils n'avaient pas pu tenir. Levi les comprenait. Ils faisaient galoper à toute allure leurs chevaux afin qu'ils arrivent le plus vite possible dans la forêt.

Il partagea un regard avec Erwin qui suivait le chemin du retour. Puis, leur Commandant sembla se désintéresser d'eux, allant droit devant. Levi avait pris sa décision, secouant la tête de gauche à droite en direction d'Erwin. Levi fit demi-tour, allant suivre les autres, cherchant Eren et… voir ce qu'il se passait avec Clare. D'ici encore, il parvenait à entendre ses gémissements plaintifs. Et plus il s'approchait et plus s'était horrible. Il claqua les brides, obligeant sa jument à galoper plus vite. Il se mit des claques mentales. Ils auraient dû tout simplement la suivre au lieu d'écouter Erwin. Peu importait si c'était un ordre ou le souhait de la bestiole. Eren et Hanji étaient attachés à elle. Sans compter la 104ème qui avait fini par vraiment l'adopter également. Putain. Merde quoi. Merde.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la forêt enneigée, il suivit les traces laissées par la forme de rat géant avant de ralentir. Les tâches de sang commençaient à coaguler sous l'effet du froid, empêtrant les branches et les feuilles mortes, fondant la neige. Au loin, il voyait les chevaux de ses camarades, ainsi que Moblit debout. Il ne le regarda pas, captivé par la scène qui se déroulait près de lui. Pourtant, Levi aperçut comme une sorte de recueillement ou de respect sacré sur ses traits. Le Capitaine retint sa respiration lorsqu'il descendit de sa monture, approchant de plus en plus de la scène. Hanji et Eren étaient auprès de Clare, visiblement choqués. Levi l'était aussi, sentant la nausée le prendre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Clare avait dû continuer de se traîner au vue de sa position. Elle était à moitié sur le côté, les jambes visiblement paralysées. Son ventre était ouvert avec une main dessus, ensanglantée et pas que. C'était répugnant à voir La cicatrice laissait passer des corps de rat coulant de ses viscères, morts. Tous. Ils étaient trempés de sang, laissant tout de même voir leur pelage d'origine. Malgré tout, ils étaient comme cousus à elle, liés par des tendons et des nerfs. Mais ils étaient morts. Les rats qui sortaient de ses queues, les trois à la couleur distincte des autres étaient là. Levi aperçut le plus gros, l'alpha du groupe, celui doré, qui ne l'était pas vraiment en fait, en train de bouger encore. Mais lui aussi, il avait du mal. Il allait mourir. Ses flancs se creusaient, respirant rapidement. Sa gueule s'ouvrait, cherchant de l'air. Un petit bruit de bulle éclatée résonnait à chaque inspiration.

Levi se fit une raison sur l'état de Clare. Il avança doucement et enleva sa capeline, il la posa sur ses cuisses et son ventre, cachant tout ce qui coulait. Il plaça également Clare sur le dos, en douceur, faisant attention à ne pas la brusquer et de ne pas faire tomber tous les rats et les viscères. Son geste fit sortir Eren de sa léthargie et le gamin enleva également sa capeline, la posant sur le buste de Clare. Il plaça sa capuche de sorte à servir comme d'une écharpe, essayant de lui apporter un peu de chaleur. Mais Levi se rendait compte que c'était peine perdue. Cette dernière peinait à respirer, gémissant parfois de douleur. Elle plissait parfois ses yeux. Une de ses mains était posée sur son ventre, en dessous des capelines. Elle avait dû essayer de retenir les rats en train de sortir. C'était peine perdue. C'était fini.

Lorsqu'Eren eut fini de la couvrir, il tomba à côté d'elle, pleurant.

_ Meurs pas, supplia-t-il. Meurs pas.

Levi remarqua qu'elle ne disait rien, mais des larmes coulaient de ses yeux vides, blancs. Elle était bel et bien aveugle. Elle toussota, crachant en même temps quelques filets de sang sur leur capeline et sur le sol. Puis, elle essaya de sourire, mais une grimace apparut juste à la place. Elle souffrait. Il se demanda même s'il ne devait pas la tuer directement pour éviter qu'elle endure encore tout ça.

_ Levi, murmura-t-elle. Prends soin d'Eren. Veille à ce qu'il ne se transforme pas trop.

Le Capitaine inspira profondément, plissant les yeux. Même si elle ne voyait pas, elle savait qui était là. Ses facultés n'étaient donc pas totalement éteintes. Et il ne put s'empêcher de revenir sur ses pensées.

_ Fais-le plutôt, répliqua Levi essayant de garder son calme, sa voix neutre.

Oui, il avait voulu qu'elle meure car elle était trop dangereuse, un pouvoir incontrôlable. Mais ces derniers jours… non. Et puis, comme il le craignait, ça rongeait Eren. Et puis, n'avait-elle pas fait le ménage ? N'avait-elle pas combattu pour eux ? N'avait-elle pas tué les titans ? N'avait-elle pas tué tous les hybrides qui contrôlaient les Murs ?

_ Il en manque, dit-elle encore, de plus en plus faible. Les titans. Il doit en rester une cinquantaine à tuer. Normalement.

Lisait-elle en lui ? Après tout, elle lui avait dit qu'elle arrivait à se focaliser sur ses ondes. Levi s'en voulait. Il se retrouvait impuissant. Puis, il vit le visage de Clare se décomposer, formant une horrible grimace. Une grimace de peur, de tristesse. Et sous la capeline, Levi aperçut que sa main bougeait. Le dernier rat était mort, non ? Celui qui était comme son père, c'était cela ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Oui, il était totalement impuissant. Elle était en train de perdre sa famille. De perdre le père qu'elle aimait tant et qui l'avait épaulée durant toutes ces années, durant sa torture. Levi ne pouvait pas comprendre exactement ce qu'elle ressentait que ce soit par la douleur physique ou bien son attachement inconditionnel pour ce rat. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'elle laissait tomber en se rendant compte que ce rat-là avait l'air d'être bien parti. Levi ne put s'empêcher de penser si on lui enlevait Eren. Il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer cette sensation de l'avoir perdu dans cette première vie, apparemment. Alors oui, il comprenait un peu toute la douleur et la peine de Clare.

_ Papa, gémit-elle un peu trop aigu.

C'était cela. Levi détourna les yeux, touché. Elle pleurait, gémissait de douleur. A ses côtés, Eren n'en menait pas large. Il avait les yeux rivés tantôt sur le visage de Clare, tantôt sur son ventre caché. Hanji était mal aussi, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Et Sasha avait la morve au nez, pleurant sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de Clare. Levi vit que cette dernière bougea et remonta la main qui était sous la capeline. Elle était tâchée de sang, avec des poils d'un jaune comme les blés sur ses doigts.

_ Papa, pleura-t-elle. Papa. Me laisse pas seule. Papa. Pars pas sans moi.

Sa voix se cassait de plus en plus sous l'émotion. Sa main se tendait en l'air, essayant de rattraper quelque chose, demandant son père.

_ Papa. Papa.

Levi écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il avait été étonné jusqu'à que la main de Clare fut attrapée. Et c'était encore plus douloureux.

_ Papa ?

Un moment de silence. Levi aperçut un triste sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Clare.

_ Non, murmura-t-elle. Idiot.

Erwin était revenu, ayant attrapé sa main, la serrant fort.

_ Je suis là, fit ce dernier, d'une voix basse.

C'était de pire en pire. Levi les observa, avec difficulté. Erwin lâcha la main de Clare juste pour mieux se placer. Il se mit derrière sa tête, la prenant avec soin dans sa main et la posa délicatement sur ses cuisses. Clare se laissait faire, avec trop d'aisance, sans forcer, sans rien. Erwin reprit sa main, la tête baissée sur elle. Il ne pleurait pas mais Levi sentit autre chose émaner de leur Commandant. Et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cela chez lui.

_ Tout va bien, murmura Erwin. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu t'en es toujours sortie. Alors bats-toi. Reste avec nous.

Sa voix était claire, calme et pourtant, Levi plissa les yeux. Erwin refusait de les regarder. Eren attrapa l'autre main libre de Clare, la serrant dans les siennes. Levi voyait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses sanglots bruyants. Et il avait vu la soudaine pâleur de son cadet. Clare devait déjà se refroidir. Et puis, quand il avait pris sa main, elle n'avait opposé aucune résistance.

A son tour, Hanji se mit à genoux, près d'eux.

_ Clare, hésita-t-elle. Ecoute Erwin. Bats-toi.

Cette dernière sourit, tristement alors que les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses yeux, silencieuse. Elle ne gémissait plus. Mais Levi aperçut qu'elle respirait de plus en plus lentement.

Hanji ne semblait pas quoi dire. Elle semblait désorientée.

_ C'est quoi les autres recettes ? Commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu m'as bien dit que tu connaissais d'autres recettes, non ?

_ Oui, souffla Clare.

Hanji essayait de gagner du temps ou de la faire réagir pour qu'elle se batte, voir qu'elle puise son énergie de quelque part. Et puis, Levi pressentait qu'ils ne voulaient pas entendre du silence, surtout venant de Clare, pas dans cet état-là.

_ Tu connais quoi alors ?

Clare émit un petit ricanement sans vie.

_ Tu as de quoi noté ? Sourit-elle.

_ Je m'en souviendrai ! J'ai une bonne mémoire. Alors ?

Erwin serra la main de Clare, blanchissant à moitié ses phalanges.

_ Tu sais où est le chocolat ? Erwin ?

Ce dernier parut surpris.

_ Oui.

_ Tu lui montreras alors.

_ Tu le feras toi-même, répliqua-t-il. Je n'aurai pas le temps.

Clare sourit encore.

_ Hanji. Un fondant au chocolat.

_ Je t'écoute.

Clare inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ Pour quatre personnes. 160 grammes chocolat. Dont quatre carreaux. Deux œufs…

Elle se tut, respirant difficilement. Levi vit qu'Eren posa maintenant son front sur la main de Clare. Hanji écarquilla les yeux, tout en se les séchant. Erwin… il ne voyait toujours pas son visage mais il gardait sa main dans celle de Clare. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent. Elle semblait chercher son air.

_ Clare ? S'inquiéta Hanji.

_ 10cl d'huile… 90 grammes de sucre en poudre…

Levi écarquilla les yeux en voyant des lumières jaunes sortirent des capelines, à l'emplacement de la cicatrice.

_Ça commence._

Les autres le virent aussi, sauf Erwin qui gardait la tête baissée.

_ Quatre cuillères à soupe de far…

Elle cherchait encore son air. Un sourire triste apparut encore sur ses lèvres, accompagnées de ses larmes. Elle ferma les yeux, souriant toujours, comme apaisée. Puis, Levi ne capta plus les mouvements de respiration. Eren éclata en sanglots, criant à moitié. Hanji se laissa tomber sur les fesses, pleurant en silence, fixant le corps de Clare. Ce dernier s'illumina et se transforma en petites lumières. Les mêmes que celles des autres hybrides quand ils mouraient. Les mains d'Eren empoignèrent le vide et le gamin chercha à capturer ces petites lueurs, se mettant à moitié debout. Mais elles partaient toutes, s'échappant de ses doigts comme de l'eau. Les capelines tombèrent au sol, sans aucun corps. Sans aucune tâche de sang. La main d'Erwin se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Levi leva la tête, suivant le tracé de ces petites lumières attirées par le ciel.

_Repose en paix._

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément.


	70. Chapter 70

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour vos lecteurs et vos reviews !**

**Et bien... désolée pour le précédent chapitre. Mais ça devait arriver. D'un côté, je vois que vous êtes pas mal à vous être attachés à elle, même si c'est un OC.**

**Place aux réponses !**

**LayOfHealing : Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne même,pas XD Oh putain ouais o_O du coup, je pense que tu as dû les finir. Pareil, je ne les lis plus. Je suis déçue de la tournure que ça a pris. C'est sur. Même s'il n'a pas fait long feu. Oh ben je vois ça XD Ah d'accord. Comment ça par rapport à "agoniser" ? J'ai fait une faute ? Ah bah... Erwin en prend plein pour son grade. Mais, tu as raison de le défendre un peu "Eyebrows'King" ? Sérieusement ? XD Et ouais, j'ai vu que pas mal c'était attaché à elle mine de rien. Et pour le reste, je te propose de lire ;)**

**rukiiafukukuchikitaicho : Beh ouais, ça devait arriver. Mais, c'est mieux comme ça.**

**Rin Yumii : C'est sur que les OC, ça passe ou ça casse. Et merci pour elle. En fait, je sais pas trop quoi dire XD Elle était quand même présente, que ce soit par des allusions ou vraiment, depuis le premier volet. Mais merci et comme tu dis, c'était comme une mère pour Eren et une amie pour le Bataillon. Après, même dans le manga, ils ont une vie de merde XD Et oui, après celui-ci, plus qu'un.**

**Akira-Kyubi : Désolée^^' Au moins, j'ai réussi à rendre la scène un peu triste. Mais de l'autre, c'est mieux comme ça. Et au final, elle est partie apaisée. Bon, ceux autour d'elle, moins mais c'est un détail XD Ne hais pas la terre entière et pas trop Erwin. Il est quand même revenu pour elle. Mais oui, morte dans la neige avec sa cicatrice ouverte et son état... pas top.**

**Miss Kanazuki : Oh putain ! Tu parles d'un challenge XD Mais j'ai vu que tu as réussi à tous les lire, au final^^ Bravo d'ailleurs ! Malgré ton travail^^ A ta review au chapitre 49, je pense que tu as dû avoir un certain nombre de réponses depuis^^ Mais merci et mes idées sont plus bizarres que bonnes XD Quant au 69ème chapitre, je suis désolée. C'est sur que l'ost n'a pas du aider^^' J'ai essayé de lui donner "une belle" mort (hormis sa cicatrice béante). Mais même si elle est décédée, c'est tout aussi bien qu'elle soit partie. Pour Numéro Un, en effet, on ne sait pas grand-chose. C'est un parti pris. Il n'a pas voulu gouverner les humains car il préfère jouir de sa liberté en plein air que de se donner de faux airs devant les humains en sa cachant comme un roi. Il a donc choisi au départ que ça soit Clare la reine mais n'ayant pas voulu, il a choisi Numéro Trois et Numéro Cinq comme faux roi et reine afin de berner les humains et de donner un pseudo espoir. Clare aimait plus sa forme de rat que celle humaine. Il en est de même pour Numéro Un. C'est pour ça qu'il préfère être en dehors des Murs. Merci encore et tu verras. Ce chapitre n'est pas super joyeux mais pas triste pour autant... quoique.**

**Akinoyo : Je crois que tu es la seule à te sentir triste pour lui XD Mais oui, il est quand même revenu malgré tout. Tu n'es pas la seule à te sentir un peu nostalgique vis-à-vis de cette fic. Par ailleurs, je mettrai une note en bas de page. Et sinon, je te laisse lire ce chapitre qui est aussi pas super joyeux XD**

**Je pense que ce chapitre va surprendre. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je suis sadique et que je compte le réduire en bouillie ou si j'ai pitié. Ouais, je sais pas trop pourquoi je l'ai écrit mais... je devais l'écrire, au final. Bref, vous jugerez par vous-même. Ah et, je conseille "Tragedy and Fate" (rien que le titre XD), une ost de Fate/Zero (encore XD).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis. Il n'y avait pas eu de grands changements flagrants. La royauté avait de nouveau chuté et l'armée avait repris les commandes, mettant en place un gouvernement comme il y avait presque un an. Des citoyens, des marchands et quelques religieux avaient rejoint le Parlement, situé non loin de là du palais qui s'écroulait petit à petit. Les réparations n'étaient pas pour tout de suite et il fallait encore sauver les victimes de la chute de l'aile. Temporairement, une grande partie du Bataillon d'Exploration s'était installé à Sina. Il fallait mettre en place tout un programme, des mesures, des décisions difficiles à prendre. L'hiver était encore là et la population était affamée. Les prochains mois allaient être difficiles. Toutefois, la reconquête de Maria n'était plus un rêve. Il restait évidemment quelques titans à terrasser mais d'ici l'été, la population pourra regagner le territoire et cultiver les terres. Cela permettrait également aux habitants de la Ville Souterraine, ou une partie d'entre eux, de monter à la surface et aider à rebâtir Maria. Il y avait tant de choses à faire et à accomplir. Mais d'ici-là, ils étaient cantonnés à rester à Sina, avec des réunions qui s'enchaînaient sur des réunions. Des rapports interminables et autres conneries administratives que Levi détestait tant. Mais il savait qu'il fallait en passer par-là, surtout depuis la disparition du couple royal. Chacun était plongé dans ses devoirs et ça les fatiguait plus que de combattre. Ils devaient relater ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la chute de l'aile jusqu'à la disparition de la reine et de la future reine. En rentrant, Levi et le Bataillon avaient remarqué que les Chevaliers avaient tous disparu. S'ils étaient bien des titans, ils avaient été peut-être attirés par la résonnance des deux monstres hors des Murs. Ils restaient sur leurs gardes au cas où mais si les autres étaient également morts, tués par le rat géant, ça les arrangeait bien.

Cette après-midi, la neige tombait plus violemment, agrémentée par le vent. Des bourrasques et de petits tourbillons de flocons se formaient, refroidissant tout l'espace. C'était impossible de travailler dans ces conditions et même dans les bâtiments, la fraîcheur se faisait ressentir. Les principaux membres du Bataillon d'Exploration s'étaient réunis dans la salle commune d'un des bâtiments administratifs de la capitale. Eren et Levi avaient fait le thé alors qu'Hanji et Moblit avaient apporté des confiseries. Les lumières étaient allumées. C'était impossible de se repérer. Les nuages étaient trop épais pour que les rayons du soleil puissent les transpercer et les éclairer. Et au dehors, ils entendaient les bourrasques de vent, grinçant, agressif.

Ils sirotaient tranquillement leur thé, se plaignant de toute cette paperasse, du temps de merde et de savoir quand ils allaient rentrer dans leur vieux château à moitié délabré. Levi voulait aussi y retourner. Il n'aimait pas la capitale. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée, que ce soit sous la royauté ou sous le gouvernement militaire.

_ Hé les gars, coupa Hanji devenant soudainement sérieuse. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour Erwin.

Il eut un silence, chacun regardait sa tasse.

_ Il est presque toujours dans son bureau et à ses réunions, reprit-elle. Il a une sale tête. Il va se tuer si ça continue.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai que leur Commandant était devenu plus distant. Il ne cessait de gribouiller ses maudits rapports et d'enchaîner toutes ces réunions. Il venait très rarement avec eux, hors obligation professionnelle. Il restait toujours impeccable sur lui mais son visage était marqué par la fatigue. Et tout ça depuis ce fameux jour.

Hanji fit tourner sa tasse avant de la lever jusqu'à ses lèvres et d'en boire une petite gorgée.

_ Certains ont pensé qu'il était insensible, reprit-elle, parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment réagi après sa disparition. Mais c'est faux. Ça l'a plus touché que n'importe qui. J'ai essayé de lui en parler mais il a changé de sujet, parlant de boulot…

_ Vu ton manque de tact, coupa Levi, ce n'est pas très étonnant.

_ C'est le camembert qui dit au roquefort qu'il pue ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu t'es vu ?

Levi haussa les épaules et prit une nouvelle gorgée. Hanji le fixa mais redevint également calme.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu qu'Erwin mangeait autre chose que du pain et du fromage ?

Le Capitaine plissa les yeux et se leva, surprenant les autres. Eren le regarda, interrogateur. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, de quelques secondes et le plus jeune acquiesça, comprenant. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Mais lui aussi, il avait encore du mal après ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Eren avait des amis et également lui sur qui comptait. Il pouvait se confier à eux et être serré dans les bras dans Levi quand ça n'allait pas. Erwin… n'avait rien.

Il prit alors une tasse propre qu'il remplit de thé et l'accompagna de deux gâteaux secs. Les autres le fixèrent et sourirent aussi. Ils finirent par parler d'autres choses, ou plutôt, ils repartirent à se lamenter sur la tonne de boulot et les rapports. Et de se plaindre de certains, comme les religieux qui ne croyaient pas à la mort de la future reine, de leur précieuse _déesse_…

Levi traversa un couloir et grimpa les escaliers. Il se dirigea vers une porte et toqua.

_ Entrez.

Il ne se fit pas prier et referma la porte avec un coup de pied, se foutant de la manière de le faire. Il croisa le regard de son supérieur surpris, se demandant pourquoi il était là. Surtout avec un plateau avec des gâteaux.

Levi le fixa et observa qu'il était encore en train de travailler. Des piles de rapports et autres dossiers étaient disposés ici et là sur son bureau. Il remarqua également à quel point la fatigue le rongeait. Les cernes qu'il avait étaient grands, se propageant en cercle autour de ses yeux. Encore un peu et ça pouvait ressembler à des coquards. Des poches étaient également présentes et leur Commandant était pâle. Levi se demanda même s'il arrivait à dormir. Peut-être un peu mais pas assez. Il allait craquer au bout d'un moment. Deux semaines étaient déjà passées et Erwin changeait du tout au tout. Ses joues étaient également creusées. Il avait perdu du poids. Mais malgré cela, il prenait soin de lui, donnant une image à peu près correcte face aux autres membres du gouvernement provisoire, que ce soit envers d'autres collègues ou des membres du clergé ou des marchands.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tâta Erwin, encore circonspect de voir ce plateau.

Le Capitaine s'approcha du bureau et déposa le plateau un peu trop violemment, faisant trembler la porcelaine et la cuillère.

_ Ouais, fit ce dernier, toi.

Erwin arqua un sourcil, étonné.

_ Moi ?

Levi tira une chaise et s'installa en face de lui, le fixant.

_ Mange. Tu ferais peur à des gosses avec la gueule que tu tires.

Erwin ricana mais laissa tout de même sa plume pour prendre le thé et le récipient où étaient les gâteaux. Il fixa la tasse, souffla dessus et but une petite gorgée.

_ Merci. Mais tu aurais pu mette du sucre.

_ Les gâteaux sont sucrés.

Levi continua de le fixer alors que ce dernier déposa sa tasse et reprit sa plume, se remettant au travail. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Levi resta là, à le fixer alors qu'Erwin continuait de bosser sans reprendre du thé ou des gâteaux. Ce dernier finit par relever la tête.

_ Tu vas rester là jusqu'à que je finisse mon quatre heures ?

Le Capitaine haussa les épaules.

_ J'ai beaucoup de travail, reprit Erwin. Et tu es stressant à fixer.

_ Ça va durer combien de temps ? Coupa Levi.

Erwin écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre son sérieux et de regarder son bureau.

_ Je dirai que j'en aurai encore pour une bonne semaine.

_ Te fous pas de moi. Réagis, fais quelque chose au lieu de rester comme ça. Tu as perdu celle que tu aimais, morte dans tes bras en plus.

Il serra la mâchoire. Hanji avait raison. Il n'avait aucun tact. Néanmoins, ceci fit réagir Erwin car il serra les dents avant d'avaler sa salive et de reposer sa plume. Son regard turquoise terne s'était assombri. Erwin se redressa sur sa chaise. A ce moment, Levi remarqua qu'il avait eu le dos voûté, les épaules basses. Oui, ce n'était plus leur Commandant.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

Levi soupira et se leva, se mettant devant la fenêtre, observant la neige qui continuait à chuter et entendre le vent souffler.

_ Tout le monde s'inquiète. Mais si tu veux savoir, tu devrais chialer un bon coup. Ça te ferait peut-être du bien. Clare ne reviendra pas. Elle est morte.

Cette fois-ci, il le vit serrer le poing et baisser la tête dans le reflet de la vitre.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire comme ça.

Sa voix avait baissé en intensité. Oui, c'était bien ça.

_ Si ça peut te ramener à la réalité, alors si. Elle n'est plus là. Mais je sais au moins une chose. Je sais qu'elle t'aimait. Ça se voyait.

Il eut un silence, un long silence. Le vent frappait les vitres et Levi avait du mal à voir les autres bâtiments avec de telles bourrasques. Puis, il entendit un petit hoquet nerveux. Il retourna un peu la tête vers Erwin. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment le hoquet. Ou plutôt nerveux, à la rigueur. Erwin avait caché son visage dans son unique main.

Levi plissa les yeux. C'était à lui de le faire, de lui dire et personne d'autre. Pourquoi ? Pour des raisons toutes connes. Déjà, Erwin était tout de même un ami, un collègue de longues dates. Il n'approuvait pas toujours ses décisions mais il lui faisait confiance. Mais aussi parce que Levi connaissait ce sentiment, de perdre quelqu'un, de perdre un être cher. Certes, il pensait à Isabel et Farlan, et bien d'autres encore. Mais il se souvenait du ressenti de certains rêves, où il savait qu'il s'agissait d'Eren, qu'il l'avait perdu dans cette ancienne vie. Et ce sentiment était perpétuellement là, au fond de lui. Il craignait de voir Eren partir du jour au lendemain. Tué par des tarés. Par des titans. Ou par ses propres facultés car son corps ne pouvait le supporter. Un peu comme Clare, au final. Alors, il était là, à lui parler. Erwin avait perdu quelqu'un de cher. Une personne… une personne ? Oui, c'était une femme, même si elle avait subi des expériences, elle était humaine à la base. Elle avait réussi à percer la carapace de leur Commandant, à le rendre plus humain. Et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il était en morceau. Il gardait tout en lui-même, se détruisant. Levi savait qu'elle ne voulait pas ça. Surtout pas. Il n'avait pas de paroles réconfortantes mais au moins, il pouvait être là et être le moyen déclencheur pour faire sortir Erwin de ses gongs. Il n'était pas insensible. Et là, même s'il ne le regardait pas, il savait qu'il pleurait.

_ C'est normal de souffrir pour quelqu'un qu'on aime, souffla Levi en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Ses yeux fixèrent non pas le plafond mais le ciel, les fenêtres étaient hautes ici. La neige et les nuages gris ne laissaient rien voir. C'était opaque et étouffant. Levi n'aimait pas l'hiver, pas la neige en tout cas. C'était synonyme de souffrance et de froid.

_ Je n'ai rien d'elle, lâcha Erwin d'une voix un peu cassée. Ses vêtements ? Tous déchirés parce qu'elle se transformait. A la poubelle. Son sang ? Des cheveux ? Son odeur ? Tout a disparu. Tout. Lorsqu'elle est partie, tout est partie en cette poussière brillante. Je n'ai rien d'elle. Rien qui me puisse me rappeler son odeur ou sa douceur.

Levi serra la mâchoire. Oui. C'était en effet horrible de ne pas avoir des souvenirs à regarder, à sentir. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils n'avaient pas de corps ou quoique ce soit. Ils le savaient bien. Erwin le savait mais là… ce n'était pas n'importe quel camarade. C'était Clare. Celle qu'il aimait. C'était peut-être même la première… allez savoir.

_ Elle reste dans ta mémoire, tenta Levi. Elle en a laissé des souvenirs. Et des conneries aussi.

Il l'entendit ricaner. C'était sans joie mais il ricanait quand même. Il pouvait presque voir son petit sourire.

_ Oui, avoua Erwin. Oui. Elle et ses stocks de nourriture. Elle et ses attaques de boue. Elle continuait malgré tout, même quand on s'est mis ensemble, elle continuait. Elle me massait aussi. Ou essayait. Elle me rentrait plus les griffes dans les épaules qu'autre chose. Sa façon de se coucher sur moi, en fœtus, la queue s'enroulant autour de mon cou. Ses grands yeux dorés. Avant de dormir, on se tenait toujours la main en parlant. Je la battais souvent aux échecs. Elle… elle me manque. Terriblement.

Encore une fois, Levi entendit sa voix se casser. Il attendit un peu, laissant Erwin sécher ses larmes, pris d'une nouvelle crise de sanglots étouffés. Quelques minutes passèrent et Levi se fit également la réflexion qu'elle était un sacré numéro, cette bestiole. La relation qu'elle avait avec Erwin était plus saine qu'il ne le pensait. Et c'était encore pire, du coup. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas après tout ça.

_ Je m'en veux, reprit Erwin. D'avoir pris toutes ces décisions. D'avoir osé penser à l'éliminer. Je m'en veux tellement. Et plus encore de ne pas avoir réagi, de l'avoir presque rejetée lorsqu'on a su qu'elle était enceinte. Ses enfants. NOS enfants sont également partis avec elle. A la fin… lorsqu'elle t'a demandé que je vienne, on a parlé. Mais elle refusait qu'on aborde pour nos enfants, notre relation. Tout ce qu'elle m'a caché. Elle m'a dit que ça serait mieux qu'elle meure, ainsi que ses semblables, parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de vivre ici. Et pourtant, malgré ça, quand j'ai su qu'elle s'était échappée, j'ai pensé : « c'est elle que je veux ». Je m'étais fait une raison sur son état, sur les rats qui étaient greffés en elle. Sur son apparence, ses apparences. Sur tout. Je n'avais plus peur d'elle. Levi, j'avais pris ma décision de rester avec elle. Qu'elle reste avec nous au Bataillon. Plus comme ma femme, la mère de mes enfants qu'une arme. Et rien. Rien.

Levi resta encore silencieux, l'écoutant. Il se trompait. Erwin aimait vraiment Clare. Assez pour avoir pris ce genre de décision. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait dû ressentir en la laissant s'en aller dans la forêt et pire encore lorsqu'il était revenu attraper sa main.

_ C'est elle qui t'a dit de partir s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Demanda Levi.

_ Oui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie dans un état de faiblesse. Elle voulait mourir seule parce qu'elle savait que son état allait être horrible. Je n'aurai jamais dû l'écouter ! J'aurai dû la prendre avec moi et l'emmener directement ici. Peut-être qu'ils auraient trouvé un moyen de la soigner ! De la guérir ! De guérir les rats qui la maintenaient en vie ! Je ne sais pas. Je me dis que c'est ma faute si elle est morte.

_ Bien sûr que non, coupa Levi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Elle n'est pas restée ici pour recouvrer ses forces. Elle est partie directement se battre de toutes ses forces. Et notre science n'est pas assez évoluée pour la guérir. Erwin. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais c'est bien que tu sois revenu pour elle. Tu ne l'as pas abandonnée. Tu es restée avec elle, jusqu'au bout.

Encore un autre silence.

_ J'aimerai le croire, fit Erwin. Mais je ne peux pas. Je m'en voudrai et cela pour le restant de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas m'engager avec quelqu'un. Et elle est apparue. Mais maintenant, non. Je resterai pour instaurer ce qu'elle voulait, son rêve. Un monde dicté par la justice. C'est peut-être naïf, utopique. Mais je veux essayer de mettre en place ce qu'elle voulait. Des humains qui ne se battent pas pour rien. Faire des choses respectables et ne pas en abuser. Je veux faire et voir un monde qui était dans son idéal. Je ferai tout pour ça.

Levi baissa la tête, apercevant que des courageux s'aventuraient sous la neige, bravant le vent. C'était des gosses qui semblaient vouloir jouer malgré tout.

_ Ne te crève pas à la tâche.

_ Pas tant que son idéal ne sera pas instauré.

Le Capitaine se retourna brusquement, choqué et étonné. Erwin tourna la tête en captant sa réaction. Levi aperçut ses yeux rougis, le bleu turquoise ressortait plus jamais mais il y avait une peine infinie. Ses yeux étaient encore humides même si les larmes n'étaient plus apparentes. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais mourir, rectifia Erwin. J'ai dit que je tiendrai le coup jusqu'à que tout soit mis en œuvre. Après tout, je souhaite sauver l'Humanité et même si les pensées de Clare étaient un peu différentes, elle souhaitait également un monde sain et juste.

Levi soupira et se posa contre la fenêtre, sentant le froid sous ses doigts. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit la bestiole. Erwin était également au courant. Il ne savait pas si ça pouvait le consoler mais valait mieux tenter que de ne rien faire…

_ Tu sais Erwin. Clare parlait qu'il y avait peut-être d'autres mondes, d'autres espace-temps. Peut-être que dans l'un d'eux, elle et toi êtes ensembles. Ou si on reparle de cette connerie de réincarnation ou de vie future ou ce que tu veux, vous serez peut-être ensembles.

_ J'y ai pensé, fit Erwin. Mais même si c'est possible. Clare n'est pas ici. Elle n'est pas dans ce monde-ci. Je suis égoïste mais j'aimerai que dans les autres mondes, elle n'y soit pas pour qu'elle vienne ici. Humaine ou pas. Je m'en moque.

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Levi comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire et ne pouvait pas lui reprocher.

_ Le thé va refroidir.

* * *

**Et donc, c'était le 70ème chapitre !**

**Le prochain sera le dernier. Donc, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Honnêtement, je sais pas si j'ai répondu à toutes les interrogations par rapport à la fic et tout ce bordel. Etant dedans, j'avais l'impression de répondre mais il se peut que j'ai oublié d'expliquer certains détails ou des conneries comme ça.**

**Ainsi, posez-les, si vous en avez. Je laisse une semaine histoire de laisser le temps à tous de lire, de se triturer les méninges et de vous répondre.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	71. Chapter 71

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^**

**Désolée encore pour les chapitres pas super joyeux. Mais bon, ce n'est pas totalement une fin malheureuse, ni heureuse d'ailleurs.**

**Place aux réponses !**

**Nekolie : Entre nous, pour les vrais fans de SnK, le film n'existe pas. Déjà, le caractère de Mikasa et Eren ne correspond pas. Mikasa prend sur elle, reste froide et digne et Eren ne remarque rien. Alors impossible qu'ils se mettent ensemble. C'est juste un coup de pub pour ramener de l'hétéro. Donc, on peut bannir le film XD Oh ? Tu vas te tatouer un papillon au poignet ? Ça va pas faire mal vu l'emplacement ? Oui, le chapitre 69 fait sortir pas mal de mouchoirs XD Tu n'es pas la seule à qui ça a fait ça. Ton clavier fonctionne-t-il toujours ? Vu ton autre commentaire, je pense que oui. Et ouais, il sait où est le chocolat. Comme tu dis, c'est couci-couça ce chapitre. Il est détruit moralement, psychologiquement mais de l'autre, on a pitié de lui. Car en pensant également à sauver l'humanité, en sacrifiant d'autres personnes, il a également aidé Clare à ce qu'elle se sacrifie pour eux. Et quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il voulait qu'elle soit sauve, c'était déjà trop tard. Certes, le prochain (donc celui-ci) est le dernier, mais bon. Il y a une fin à tout. Merci d'avoir suivi et d'avoir commenté à chaque chapitre :)**

**rukiiafukukuchikitaicho : Histoire de laisser le temps aux autres de commenter et de poser des questions ;) Les derniers chapitres sont des chapitres calmes. Pour toi, il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais il y a quand même des choses. Même si tu n'aimes pas Erwin, ça a permis aux autres d'éclaicir certaines choses sur lui. Car moi aussi, je n'aime pas Erwin mais je sentais que je devais écrire ce chapitre.**

**Libellule35 : Effectivement, j'ai vu que sa mort t'avait pas mal chamboulée XD Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, autant en bien qu'en mal. Tu peux plaindre Erwin car ouais, il n'a pas de chance. Mais bon, c'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui car comme tu dis, en plus de perdre celle qu'il aimait, leurs enfants sont également morts. Il reste malgré tout et au final, ça a montré qu'il n'était pas juste froid comme on le perçoit. Tant qu'à tes questions, Numéro Un était puissant. Clare était le Numéro Deux pendant très longtemps mais pendant un chapitre, on a su qu'elle était inachevée lorsqu'elle s'est enfuie avec les autre qui étaient finis. Clare dit un moment que sa grossesse a peut-être engendré des changements dans son corps qui ont permis de la rendre plus forte, voir de l'achever en tant qu'arme. Sa résonance sur les titans était donc devenue plus importante que celle de Numéro Un (qui du coup, a dû passer Numéro Deux). De plus, l'un et l'autre ont combattu lorsque le Bataillon d'Exploration était dans Sina. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Après, même s'il était fort, Numéro Un a été assommé par l'attaque "ultra-laser électrique" de Clare qui ne lui a pas permis d'agir en état et s'est donc empêtré avec les titans au lieu de fuir et de les tuer subitement. La panique de sentir la nouvelle attaque de Clare l'a aussi déconcentrée et a fait n'importe quoi. Il a baissé sa garde face à Clare car il ne voulait pas la tuer. Bref, avec des erreurs, des changements corporels au sein de Clare et le fait de la sous-estimer ont causé sa perte et lui ont fait faire n'importe quoi. Mais effectivement, n'avoir que le point de vue de Levi ne permet pas de voir ça. J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question. Et t'inquiète, je me doute bien^^**

**LayOfHealing : A qui le dis-tu... je crois que ça fait 4-5 mois que j'ai abandonné... je ne regarde même plus les oav. Holy shit o_O ah ouais, en effet... c'est totalement différent et le pire, c'est que je connais la différence... putain mais je devrai mettre mes lunettes en corrigeant... j'ai des hallus, je crois bien écrire un mot et en fait... non. *dead* Oh ? Tu lis Arslan ? Il est bien ! Roooo putain, tu me donnes une vision horrible/hilarante d'Erwin devant un miroir en train de brosser ses sourcils X'DD Je suis mitigée sur Erwin... mais je suis d'accord que ce n'est pas au point de le tuer. Il peut servir, surtout d'un point de vue politique et stratégique. XD heureusement que mes rats ne sont pas comme elle. Mais ouais, c'était un petit ratounet. C'était. Paix à son âme. La réplique est culte ! Faut l'avouer XD Tu ne mets pas de sucre dans ton thé ? J'en mets au moins cinq (oui, je suis fan du sucré, le diabète va m'aimer). Yep, je le ressens aussi comme ça. Et comme tu dis, ça a permis d'éclaircir certaines choses. Il le fallait au final car il passait juste pour l'enfoiré de service. Mais il est quand même revenu sur ses pattes lorsqu'elle se laissait mourir dans la forêt. Tu es en effet très optimiste. C'est bien, il faut garder cet esprit ;) Je te laisse donc lire ce dernier chapitre voir si ton optimisme pour Erwin a gagné ou pas^o^**

**Miss Kanazuki : Il ne chiale pas non plus à chaudes larmes, hein. Il y a des gouttes qui tombent, des hoquets nerveux, mais sans plus. Et il ne pleure pas tout le temps, c'est par passades. Mais ouais, il souffre et perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, ça fait mal. Je suis d'accord. Hanji, en même temps, c'st autre chose que le manque de tact de Levi. Comme dans ton pays, gouvernement qui subit un changement conséquent de régime politique ;) Ahah ! Tu m'étonnes ! Mais cette expression est marrante XDD Rolala XD heureusement qu'il y avait ton job d'été en effet^^ mais bravo quand même d'avoir tout rattrapé en peu de temps^^ Et voici la suite, même si perso, je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette fin...**

**Audrey Tarakai : Merci beaucoup^^ et merci à toi d'avoir suivi et commenté^^ oui, ça va faire un vide, même pour moi. Mais dans l'immédiat, je n'écrirai pas. Merci encore^^**

**Akira-Kyubi : T'inquiète^^ le chapitre où Erwin s'ouvre, au final, il le fallait pour montrer ce qu'il ressentait et pas qu'il passe pour l'éternel enfoiré de service. Je suis contente que cette OC ait plu même si ce n'était pas facile. Elle m'a surtout servi à exploiter certaines de mes théories. Oui, ça va se finir mais bon, il faut une fin à tout. Pour tes questions, en effet, je ne devrai plus écrire. Je fonctionne sur l'inspiration, si je n'en ai pas, je n'écris pas. Après, effectivement, j'avais dans l'idée d'écrire pour me faire éditer. Il y a des moments j'abandonne, d'autres pas. Entre nous, avoir écrit cette fic, me fait baisser les bras car jamais je n'arriverai à écrire des trucs aussi poussés. Je suis déçue que l'univers de base ne m'appartiennent pas XD Après, je tenterai mais j'ignore combien de temps ça va prendre. Mon nom de plume devrait comporter "Rattus" ou "Ratten". Je souhaite absolument mettre un nom en rapport avec les rats ;) Merci encore d'avoir suivi ces fics !**

**kaellinn : Et oui. Pour moi aussi, ça me fait bizarre. Tous les jours ou les deux jours, je répondais à vos commentaires et j'essayais de relire, donc ouais, ça va faire bizarre. XD j'avais compris^^ Et merci, ce n'est pas facile d'intégrer des OC. Pour ta question, j'avoue que je ne me souviens plus si j'avais donné une explication. C'était aussi à deviner tout seul. Et si on devinait, on avait une grande révélation sur comment aller se finir "La prochaine fois". En fait, cette structure de verre et de métal, c'est tout simplement un vestige d'un immeuble en verre, acier, béton. Un vestige au moment où les titans sont apparus à la fin de "La prochaine fois" et qu'ils ont détruit des bâtiments. Tout simplement.**

**Rin Yumii : C'était pour laisser le temps aux uns et autres de commenter et de poser des questions sur des trucs qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Mais oui, pour beaucoup, ça leur fait bizarre. Moi aussi j'avoue. C'est bizarre mais bon, après, je n'aurai plus le temps, je pense. Sauf si j'ai de l'inspiration. C'est ce que je me suis dit après coup, notamment pour éclaircir quelques zones d'ombre car il passait pour l'enfoiré de service XD Merci à toi aussi d'avoir suivi et d'avoir donné tes avis :)**

**gaenouchka : Ton commentaire avait été bien enregistré XD du coup, je l'ai en double^^ Je connais ça, toujours un truc à faire... le temps passe trop vite. De rien mais surtout merci d'avoir apprécié la fic et de l'avoir suivie :) Tu n'es pas la seule où sa mort a touché. C'est peut-être ça. On remet plus facilement leur visage et leur voix grâce à l'anime. Erwin est spécial et passe plus pour l'enfoiré de service qu'autre chose XD mais le précédent chapitre a permis de voir qu'il ressentait aussi des choses, au final. Merci encore^^ ce n'est pas facile de respecter le caractère des personnages et encore moins d'introduire un OC sans qu'il soit plat ou le "fantasme" de certaines fujoshi. Mais merci encore^^ Entre nous, j'avais pensé un moment mais je ne pense pas le faire car j'écris selon le personnage qui se rapproche le plus de mon caractère (Levi, tu peux en déduire que j'ai un caractère de merde XD). Mais je n'aurai sans doute plus le temps d'écrire avec le master. Mais si je réécris, je penserai à toi car en effet, je souffre d'hallucinations XD Je devrai peut-être mettre mes lunettes lorsque je corrige. Mes yeux transforment les mots en aucune faute alors que certaines fois... ben... fail complet X'DD Et word ne corrige même pas ! L'enfoiré ! Merci et... je crois que c'est une des premières fois que je fais un truc comme ça. Je ne sais pas trop quoi donner comme astuces... Sur ces fics, je suis partie de mes théories de SnK et j'ai cherché ici et là des infos scientifiques et dans le manga pour argumenter et tout. Je mets sur papier les éléments et réalise un story board avec les principaux arcs que je souhaite ou les grandes idées que je souhaite exposer. Mais il y a beaucoup d'inspiration et d'heureux hasards au final. Après, je relis les story board et corrige ou modifie ce qui ne va pas en tentant de trouver un truc plus logique. Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider^^ Merci encore d'avoir suivi ! Mais comme je disais, je ne pense plus écrire^^**

**Petit Piou : Et oui... tout a une fin. Il fallait que ça arrive^^ Tu n'es pas la seule pour la mort de Clare. Pas mal sont surpris^^ Si tu relis "La prochaine fois", je pense que tu devrais mieux comprendre certains trucs en plus^^ merci d'avoir suivi et d'avoir apprécié ces fics :)**

**Levicchi Ackerman : Le concours se fait en plein milieu d'année universitaire ? Oh putain o_o Et bien, j'espère pour toi que tu vas le réussir, ou que tu réussisses la fac car le boulot ne court pas les rues hélas... Ah ouais... en plus, la salive de chat n'est pas réputée pour être super saine contrairement à d'autres espèces. Je comprends que ça s'est aggravé. Il n'a pas du aimer la collerette^^ mes rats détestent ça. Mais bon, c'est pour leur bien. La perte de poids est peut-être du à ça. En l'enlevant ça ira normalement mieux^^ Entre nous, je te comprends... il y a une overdose d'Ereri et elles ne sont pas forcément bien au niveau du respect du caractère et tout... mais bon, j'ai quand même du mal avec le Eruri. Déjà, je n'aime guère Erwin. Il me fait peur, dès que je le vois ou que j'entends son seyuu, c'est plus fort que moi, j'en ai la gerbe. Et le personnage d'Erwin est complexe. J'ai beaucoup de mal à le cerner... et je ne le vois absolument pas être avec Levi, et vice versa. Surtout après No Regrets... il lui fait certes confiance mais je ne les vois pas du tout avec ce genre de relation. Et puis... Erwin quoi XD Sinon, ouais, j'ai essayé de faire des trucs à peu près bien sans que ça soit prémédité. Après, pour Erwin, j'ai essayé quand même de faire un truc à peu près "sentimental" car à présent, il passait pour l'enfoiré de service. Merci beaucoup^^ j'avais prévenu qu'elle allait être sombre et qu'il y aurait des trucs d'horreur^^ j'ai essayé de me rapprocher de l'univers d'origine. Hélas, je vais devoir casser ton espérance. Clare est bien morte. Il n'y aura pas une autre Clare. Certaines choses se finissent bien (notamment pour Levi et Eren) mais tout le monde n'a pas cette chance... je n'ai même pas tué Erwin XD Merci encore d'avoir suivi et commenté^^**

**Rushi-Misaki : Et oui, c'est ma dernière fanfiction. J'ai mis une note plus bas à ce sujet^^Merci et bonne continuation !**

**J'ai eu du mal à faire ce dernier chapitre. Après tout ce qui leur est arrivé, je n'arrive pas à écrie une fin. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois. Je la trouve fade mais en même temps, il n'y a quelle qui colle à peu près. Je vous conseille de l'écouter sur l'ost de Fate/Zero (oui, encore) "Silver Moon". Elle dégage ce dont je voulais transmettre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis. Le Bataillon d'Exploration était rentré au QG après qu'Erwin et Hanji aient participé à toutes ces réunions chiantes et aient mis en place avec le nouveau gouvernement de nouvelles lois, de nouveaux droits, de nouveaux décrets. Tout n'était pas encore fait. Ce n'était que les prémices de nouveaux changements. La neige avait cessé de tomber, laissant place peu à peu au printemps et peut-être, à des jours meilleurs. Le Mur Maria et ses districts furent reconquis, après avoir tué les quelques titans restants, pris au piège. Dès que la neige avait disparu, la population avait rejoint cette zone et commençait à la repeupler, à l'habiter, à cultiver ces terres laissées à l'abandon. Il fallait également reconstruire sur les vestiges et nettoyer les rues jonchées d'os des disparus. Certaines personnes avaient pleuré, retrouvant leur maison, détruite ou endommagée. L'émotion avait gagné l'ensemble des habitants du Mur et ceux de la Ville Souterraine.

Ce fut en rentrant au QG après ce long mois qu'ils avaient découvert une nouvelle chose. Ou plutôt Erwin. Parmi le stock de nourriture que se faisait Clare dans la charpente, il y avait une petite note, de son écriture, indiquant que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle avait laissé ses mémoires dans un autre stock proche du QG, là où était également le chocolat. Immédiatement, ils avaient été cherchés cette autre cachette que seul Erwin connaissait et à force de creuser, découvrant une tanière de vivres avec des fruits secs, des légumes, des graines, du chocolat mis dans un papier argenté, il y avait un livre, vieux. Avec un composant étrange pour la couverture, ça ne ressemblait pas à du cuir, ni à du carton. C'était dur mais en même temps souple. Et dedans, il y avait plusieurs pages en papier, fin. Certaines avaient jauni, s'étaient abîmées avec le temps, écrit dans un autre alphabet. Et plus loin, il y avait leur écriture. C'était effectivement les mémoires de Clare, ou du monde, à partir du moment où il avait été changé. Elle relatait tout ce dont elle se souvenait. De sa détention aux expériences. Aux villes qu'elle avait anéanti jusqu'aux rêves et aux théories du multi-univers, de l'espace-temps et bien plus encore. Elle avait rédigé tous les maux que les humains avaient commis sur cette terre. Toutes les douleurs et les barbaries réalisées jusqu'alors. Et à cela, elle mettait ce dont elle aurait rêvé. Son cahier de note était un véritable bordel avec des annotations partout, revenant à des endroits, y compris dans la partie de l'ancien alphabet. Avec ça, ils pouvaient contribuer à améliorer leur société, à porter des modifications à ce qu'ils faisaient. Et puis, Erwin avait enfin quelque chose sur quoi tenir, quelque chose dont il pouvait lire, encore et encore avec Clare qui parlait de lui, dans sa première vie.

_« Un vieux pervers n'arrêtait pas de me demander mes coordonnées. Je l'ai renvoyée chier. »_ Et une annotation venait entre deux lignes, écrite en petit, écrite il y avait peu : _« Si j'avais su, j'aurai dû accepter de donner mon numéro à ce vieux débris. »_

Parmi ces écrits, il y faisait mention également des titans, des hybrides, en réexpliquant tout, avec quelques détails en plus sur le fonctionnement des hormones et du corps. Lorsqu'ils avaient reconquis Maria, ils avaient été également dans la cave de la maison d'Eren et l'avaient fouillé de fond en comble. Elle possédait plus ou moins la même structure de la chapelle des Reiss avec un grand nombre de récipients, de fioles avec des annotations également. Certaines indiquaient l'effacement du système titan. Dans les notes de Clare, il y avait également des explications. Pour toute personne étant capable de contrôler cette faculté, il lui était possible de revenir un simple humain lambda grâce à cette fiole. Mais les autres qui avaient été soumis au système étaient perdus. Et le fonctionnement incessant de ces facultés sur des personnes contrôlant le système pouvait altérer leurs organes jusqu'à les faire fondre à certains points. Trop de pouvoir liquéfiait leur corps. Et pour Levi, il en était hors de question qu'Eren finisse ainsi.

* * *

Plusieurs années avaient passé, le Bataillon d'Exploration réalisait de moins en moins de sortie extra-muros. Il manquait toujours des effectifs et avec Maria reconquis, les vivres perdues avaient été retrouvées, permettant de moins aller à l'extérieur. Toutefois, il fallait bien chasser et tuer les derniers titans restants. Quand ils en rencontraient, il y avait moins de perte qu'auparavant mais ils ne pouvaient pas les éviter, expliquant ces sorties de moins en moins fréquentes. Levi veillait également à ce qu'Eren n'utilise pas trop ses facultés au risque d'endommager son corps et réduire en bouillie ses organes. Il attendait le jour où il n'y aurait presque plus de titans afin que son cadet prenne le sérum et annihile le système titan. Et puis, il ne voulait pas le perdre, encore une fois. Il préférait tuer lui-même les titans. De toute façon, il demeurait le Soldat le Plus Fort de l'Humanité et Mikasa gagnait également en force. A eux deux, ils évitaient de trop grande perte. Outre cela, Erwin réfléchissait toujours à un moyen de détruire les titans sans que leurs hommes et Eren se mettent en danger.

Le gamin n'était plus un gamin. C'était maintenu un homme et ça ne rajeunissait pas Levi qui commençait à sentir le poids des années sur ses épaules. Eren avait vingt-deux ans aujourd'hui. Et lui trente-six. Ils étaient restés ensembles, inséparables. Levi restait Capitaine et Eren refusait de monter en grade, voulant rester dans son escouade. Hanji était passée Commandant alors qu'Erwin avait fini par être un des ministres du gouvernement.

Levi le fixa en cette journée de mars. Le plus jeune se rasait, étant parfois encore gauche et se coupait fréquemment, blasant son aîné. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil. Il s'était habillé depuis longtemps, ne portant qu'un pantalon noir, simple avec de grosses chaussures et une chemise blanche. Il gardait toujours son éternelle coupe rasée à la nuque, lui évitant les désagréments de la chaleur.

_ Tu en as pour longtemps ? On va finir par être en retard…

Eren s'appliqua à se raser vers la forme de sa mâchoire, ne voulant pas se couper.

_ J'essaye !

Levi soupira.

_ Je t'avais dit de ne pas traîner au lit. Tu connais ta sœur, non ? Elle va rager en voyant que nous sommes en retard…

_ Oh ben ça sera bien fait pour Tête de Cheval.

Levi s'approcha et le tourna vers lui. Eren avait fini de se raser mais ne s'était pas encore rincer le visage. A cette allure, ils allaient vraiment arriver en retard au mariage…

Le plus âgé prit alors le gant humide et le passa de manière brusque sur le minois de son aimé. Eren râla mais se laissa faire, étant habitué à supporter les sautes d'humeur et les tocs de son compagnon.

Levi lui fit une pichnette au nez et le jeune homme râla encore.

_ Magne-toi. On doit chevaucher dans dix minutes.

_ Quoi ? Mais laisse-moi plus de temps !

_ Magne !

Eren partit alors à moitié en courant dans leur chambre afin de se préparer.

Levi le regarda faire, se démerdant à enfiler sa tenue. Il se chargeait d'emmener sa sœur à l'office, alors il ne fallait pas qu'il procrastine.

Malgré tout, il posa sa tête contre l'encadrement de la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Après six ans, Eren ne changeait pas. Et lui non plus. Mais comme il s'était déjà dit : tout était à faire, tout était à construire. Et tant qu'Eren resterait auprès de lui, tout lui irait.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. Je pense que vous devez être surpris que ça soit court. C'est normal. Le prologue et l'épilogue font la même taille. C'est une fin ouverte. Comme je disais plutôt, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi écrire pour le dernier chapitre. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais au final, j'ai gardé celui-ci. Comme dit Levi : tout est à faire, tout est à construire.**

**Je répondrai par MP pour les inscrits. Les non-inscrits, je suis désolée, je ne vais pas pouvoir car... ben vous êtes pas inscrits XD**

**Je remercie tout le monde d'avoir suivi ces fics, de les avoir aimées, commentées. J'ai beaucoup aimé vous lire et de nombreuses reviews m'ont bien fait rire... et culpabiliser pour les chapitres pas super joyeux. Et ça m'a bien aidé aussi quand ça n'allait pas de mon côté. Que ce soit avec les soucis de mes loulous que d'autres.**

**Je vous dis au revoir car je ne pense pas que je vais écrire autre chose (sauf si inspiration, illumination soudaine) mais sinon, non. Et si je décide d'écrire, je ne pense pas que ça soit sur SnK car je trouve que j'ai assez exploré l'univers en mettant quelques théories personnelles.**

**Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette fiction.**

**Portez-vous bien !**

**Caporal Rattus.**


End file.
